YuGiOh! ZEXAL: Our Souls
by SkyArcadia
Summary: Through a chance encounter with the "Numbers", Akane Kuroyuki gets pulled into a plot involving groups gathering Numbers for different purposes while a hidden "war" begins in Heartland City as the World Duel Carnival starts. Once a story begins, it never ends... *REMAKE UNDERWAY*
1. Prologue

This is SkyArcadia with my second ever story starting out. This one will be a story in ZEXAL, and it WILL be following events in the show, but not all of them. Let's see how well I can handle this, shall we?

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The end of the world looks as horrible as anyone would expect it. The civilization that life has worked so hard is about to be all gone within the next ten minutes. Skyscrapers that touched the clouds of the skies came tumbling down, crushing anything below them. Flames flickered in the air, carried by the wind. You can barely breathe into the open air, as it was contaminated with smoke, dust, and radiation. However, beings were still wandering outside, but they are neither human nor animals.

They were monsters. Monsters of many shapes, sizes, and forms. They all appeared so suddenly and through such a massive force, that within a week, half of the world is at siege by these beings.

Year 3540...the 'Age of Thought Data.'

_'Ten minutes until impact.'_

He had to hurry, he thought. The man adjusted his glasses only briefly before returning to furiously type on the old keyboard in front of him. Codes of some sort are appearing left and right in the computer screen, with a timer on the left side, counting down from 8:32.

Behind him in the darkness, the echoing sounds of rapid gunfire and the chilling howls of monsters rang out. To prevent any monsters from reaching him, he had set up defense mechanisms to repel them until he was complete. However, he knew that they wouldn't last forever as sooner or later, they will run out of ammo, or eventually get swarmed and overwhelmed.

And suddenly, the machines suddenly stopped firing. The man froze. Had the monsters finally destroyed them? No, something was off. The monsters have stopped howling as well.

And he senses something approaching to his location fast. It was something he knew was unpleasant, but not a monster. He looked back at his screen. He was nearly done with his work anyways, with just six more minutes remaining. He cautiously picked up the gun next to him.

"Who's there?" the man shouted.

"So this is where you were hiding out..." a cold voice spoke in the darkness.

Dull footsteps were heard. And from the darkness came a pale young man. Something about him greatly disturbs the man. It could be the gleaming red eyes staring right at him. It could also be he fact that his skin is so drained of color that he might look like a dead man.

"You...you don't happen to be..."

"I am Ara Nun, or Ara of the Fortune Altar," the young man introduced himself. "I am one of the members of the Constellation Stars."

_'Four minutes until impact.'_

The man has heard of the Constellation Stars, or the CS for short. In the early stages of Thought Data technology, the Japanese government realized that this could be abused repeating if at the wrong hands. The group CS was formed from several volunteers swearing to protect Japan and prevent the dangers of the CS from happening. However, to do so, they have to experiment with the use of the early technology...

The man clenched his teeth. "Nun, do you honestly think our world can survive after the Government decided to launch the 'Resetters' in each part of the world!"

"As long as people remain, the world can be rebuilt," Ara Nun said, his face stilled fixed emotionless. "However, you on the other hand, Doctor..."

"You're a fool, Nun," the man said. "How do you expect people to breathe the air that is filled with radiation? How do you expect people to drink from any contaminated water? How do you expect them to live in an earth completely layered by the ashes of everything that remained outside?"

"The Thought Data," Ara simply said. "In a single month, we could already rebuild the world once more. All we need to do is be a little more careful-"

"Careful?" the man asked, sounding disgusted. "The Thought Data devices weren't even released yet into the public, and look what happened! Even if we managed to rebuild this world once more, Thought Data will still be a threat!"

"Oh please," Ara said, a tone of amusement can be felt. "I know for the fact that you were one of the most brilliant researchers in the Japan government. Answer me this, Doctor. When the idea of Thought Data came up, why did you volunteer to research and assist with the makings of it?"

The man flinched.

"So why did you assist in the makings of it?" Ara Nun asked again. "Is it because it is a sense of duty to our country? Or..."

Ara chuckled darkly.

"Or is it because you were greedy of the ability to make dreams, ideas, and thoughts into reality, and joined without caring until now?"

And once, the man lunged for Ara. Even thought he was taller than Ara, he was surprisingly heavy when he lifted him up. The young man blinked as though he didn't expect the man to react this way. But he continued to taunt the man.

"You worked very hard...perhaps hard enough for people to trust you as Head Director?"

"Shut up!"

It seems rather strange for a middle-aged man to yell at someone younger than him.

"To be honest, I sort of envied your hard work. Makes you a rather respectable person, isn't it? Enough to...you know, manipulate them?"

"Shut up!"

"But me and my comrades in the Constellation Stars have already gained power in the government. Even spilling your favorite coffee on me is enough to lock you away."

"I said shut the hell up, Nun!"

The man pointed his gun at Ara, directly at his chest where his heart is at. Ara stepped back a bit, his face broke into a bit of a worry. However, it slowly turned into a sneer.

"Even if you shoot me, I will live," Ara said. "Thought Data has affected my body, making things like gunshots only stunning me for a bit. I assure you, if you shoot me down, I will no longer become merciful. Now how about surrendering to me..."

The man remained silent as he still pointed the gun at Ara's chest. The ground began to shake, and somewhere above them, there was a distant roar of jets.

_'One minute until impact.'_

"Do you hear that, Doctor? The Resetters will soon come and destroy all the monsters and any life that remains of the surface," Ara said. "I will give you two choices: come with me and be safe, or stay here and die in the inferno."

The man took a brief glance at the countdown on his computer screen. Only about thirty seconds remaining.

"What I choose..." the man began, starting to edge towards his computer.

Ara tilted his head. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking a step towards him.

The man pressed one of the keypads.

_'Portal Transfer activated,'_ a robotic voice said.

"Portal Transfer!" Ara shouted. The features of his face quickly turned to shock and fear.

Ara ran at the man, but the man shot him in the chest, causing him to collapse on his knees. "What I choose is a better alternative for Thought Data!" the man concluded.

"You're mad...!" Ara coughed, trying to get up. "Portal Transfer hasn't been even tested yet, and anything related to it led to disasters! How do you think you can make it work...!"

"It doesn't matter what location I choose for it to go," the man replied. Giant containers nearby began to glow brightly. Ara couldn't make out the contents of what is inside, as they quickly vanished.

"What...what did you send?"

"Possibilities," the man said. "The world that I drew in the corner of my dreams...that is what I sent."

_'Zero. Impact, now.'_

"This is goodbye, Ara Nun," the man said, closing his eyes as sharp whistling sounds were heard.

All he heard was an explosion. When the flames finally died out hours later, there was nothing left of the decaying lab. Just ashes of the building, machines, corpses and everything around it.

Except for Ara.

"You…what did you sent?" Ara muttered as he fell unconscious from his burns.

* * *

><p>Hm...even if it's just a prologue, I feel that I wanna make this a bit longer. Oh well. Next chapter, we'll introduced our protagonist. Until then, review on what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation: The First Duel

Chapter 1: Preparation: The First Duel

The Wooden Dojo, which many people called it, was the oldest structure in the countryside besides the cities of New Domino City and the Heartlands. Both cities have some of the most advanced technology in Japan, which cause life in the town to become advanced as well. However, the Wooden Dojo is the only one that hasn't change a slight bit.

The Wooden Dojo is said to be a century year old. It was run by a family line called the Kuroyuki, whose family dedicated themselves to detective work. However, lately the only people inside the dojo were two: the orphaned child whose parents died in an accident, and the caretaker of the place…

The day of Akane Kuroyuki's fifteenth birthday was only an hour away past midnight. However, she hasn't slept yet, as her Grandmaster told her to come to the old training room at eleven. Why, she doesn't know, but it must be important.

Creaking along the wooden hallways of the dojo was Akane, carrying a small lamp that illuminated a small radius of light around her. The light barely tells that she is wearing her favorite nightgown. Her hazel eyes looked around the wooden corridor, as there were many doors.

"Let's see…which one…?" Akane whispered, looking around. "Ah, here we are."

Why she was looking for the door, you may never know. The door was simply all the way at the very back of the hallway. The door is a bit smaller than her, so she had to lower her head a bit to enter through. Her long, black hair brushing against the doorframe.

The Training Hall was an even longer hallway, possibly somewhere about thirty feet. Set every five feet on either side of the hall, lit lanterns were posted, illuminating the entire place.

"Ah, Akane," and old voice spoke. "I was starting to worry that you might not show up."

Standing in front of her was a tall old man with gray hair. He wore a dark coat that covers most of his body.

"Grandmaster Sukiruto," Akane said, bowing. "So why did you call me here for?"

"Akane. I trust you know that within one hour, you will turn fifteen, correct?" Akane nodded. "As the family line of Kuroyuki, you all dedicate yourselves to detective work, and my job is to assist those who are preparing for that future. However…"

"What? What is it, Grandmaster?" Akane asked.

"You, Akane…unlike your parents…you yourself…never had any education."

"Education?" Akane asked, wondering about it. "Wait…you mean do I have to-?"

"Go out to school? Yes," Grandmaster Sukiruto said. "For a child your age, normally it would be too late to enter an elementary school. Thankfully, however, the principal of the school in town is an acquaintance to your parents, so he will be gladly to accept you into the high school section of the school."

There was a faint sound of a cricket chirping in the cool air from an open window.

"However, before I release you to the outside world for the first time, you must pass your final test…"

Akane nodded. She knew that every Kuroyuki family member have to perform some sort of test to prove of what they learned. However, each one of them is somehow different from the last, so she can't be completely prepared of what is it.

"Very well. But right now?"

Sukiruto nodded, and suddenly the old floors began to shake violently. Akane thought that the floors are starting to fall apart, but she saw that behind them, the center part of the hallway opening up. Rising from the pit below were four large machinery. One half of them is blue and the other red, which all but one of the red sides are occupied by statues.

"Grandmaster…aren't these Dueling Arenas?" Akane asked. "Why are they here? Where did you even get them? I've read there are only very few left after the Duel Disks were invented!"

"You're forgetting Akane, that this dojo has been built lasting for as long as anyone in this town could know," Sukiruto said, walking away from Akane and towards the Dueling Arenas. "Your final test…is to duel!"

"Duel? But Grandmaster, I don't think dueling has anything to do with detective work…"

"Oh, you'll be surprised how much dueling will affect you."

"But even so, I don't have any cards. My only deck was put into storage years ago, and I…"

"In each Dueling Arena, you'll find some cards in each one," the Grandmaster's voice spoke, echoing across the hall. "There is only thirty more minutes until dawn. Complete this trial is up."

Akane sighed. _'This cannot be helped, can it?'_ she thought. _'Oh well. At least I can finally duel again after so many years.'_

Upon reaching the blue end of the first Dueling Arena, the Grandmaster's voice can be heard echoing once more. "Upon reaching every Dueling Arena, you will be given a task to win against the Machine Statues that are your opponents. Each Arena will give each of you a determined amount of Life Points, cards in your hand, and cards on the field."

Akane looked at her Life Points Counter and her opponent's.

Akane: 450

Machine Statue 1: 2600

Suddenly, the Machine Statue on the other side of the Arena began to spoke. _"Akane Kuroyuki…"_ it said. _"On my field, the only cards there are the monsters Summoned Skill (2500/1200) and Marshmallon (300/500) in defense mode. You have nothing on your field. Your condition to win is to make me lose all my Life Points in one turn. Begin."_

Akane picked up the four cards that is her hand. She began to think of what to do. _'There are only two monsters in this hand…and none of them are capable of destroying Summoned Skull. Meanwhile, I can try and attack Marshmallon, but…"_

She closed her eyes, thinking back on what she saw through the fences of the garden last week. Two boys were in the distance, dueling.

"_I set a monster facedown!" _one of the boys shouted.

"_Is that it?"_ the other taunted. He then commanded a blue dragon with a huge, sharp beak-like nose. _"Go, Spear Dragon (1900/0)! Attack that facedown!"_

Spear Dragon let out a shriek as it flew straight down at the facedown, piercing it…but the monster that was under the card was a pink blob that bit down on the dragon.

"_You attacked my Marshmallon, and it can't be destroyed!" _the boy laughed. _"When it's attacked and flipped face-up, the one who attacked it loses 1000 points of damage!"_

"_Yeah, but my Spear Dragon has an effect, too! When it attacks a defense-position monster, you take damage equal to the difference!"_

'_Wait, that's it!'_ Akane thought. _'I do have a monster that can do piercing damage. Furthermore, I can also use the other two cards to help me…let's do it.'_

"My turn now," Akane declared. "I summon Battle Golem in attack mode (1500/500)!" A spikey rock with an eye in the center appeared. "Next, I play the Spell Double Summon, which allows me to make an additional summon, so appear, Leghul (300/350)!" A long purple insect with pincers appeared.

"I activate another Spell, the Equip Spell Megamorph. When my Life points are lower than my opponent's I can equip it to one of my monsters and its attack points are doubled. I choose Battle Golem."

Battle Golem: (3000/500)

"Go, Battle Golem! Attack Marshmallon with Spiked Smash!" Spinning like a top, the Rock-Type monster smashed into the pink blob. "This monster can deal piercing damage!"

Akane: 450

Machine Statue 1: 100

"Now, Leghul can attack my opponent directly thanks to its effect." The insect slithered past Summoned Skull and pierced the statue with its pincers.

Akane: *WINNER*

Machine Statue 1: 0

The holograms of the cards vanished from the Dueling Arena. "So you haven't completely forgotten about dueling," Grandmaster's voice said. "Take the cards that you used. You will need them later. Continue on."

The second Dueling Arena also has a Machine Statue. Once she stepped onto the blue area again, it spoke. _"Akane Kuroyuki, the condition to win against me is to use the effect of the Continuous Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to special summon a Fairy-Type monster and attack me with it in one turn. I will be going first from here."_

Akane: 2200

Machine Statue 2: 2200

"_I set a monster facedown,"_ the Machine Statue simply said. _"I also activate my facedown Trap card, Mask of Restrict."_ A giant mask that looks like a skull appeared. _"This card will not allow any of us to sacrifice. I will end my turn there."_

Akane looked at the facedown card. _'It's definitely some sort of trap,'_ she thought, thinking back on one of the duels she watched before. _'At a time like this…this is most likely either a high defensive monster or a monster capable of destroying one of mines or I take damage.'_

Akane looked at her field. The only cards on the field were two small fairies that were pink and green, called Gellenduo (1700/0). There were two cards in her hand, Hecatrice and Voltanis the Adjudicator. However, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen…was the card under the one she drew, which was Voltanis.

Akane immediately panicked. _'T-that card's supposed to be my only way to pass this Arena!'_ she thought. _'How can I use it if it's in my deck?'_

Gellenduo's effect is that it can't be destroyed by battle, though if the controller takes damage, this card would be destroyed, so it's no use of this situation. However, if the card is used for a tribute to summon a Light Fairy-Type monster, it can be treated as two monsters being sacrificed. But with Mask of Restrict, she can't bring out Voltanis the Adjudicator, though it wouldn't do anything as she needed it for Valhalla's effect.

That leaves to her two cards. Voltanis the Adjudicator can be special summoned by sacrificing all the monsters on her field after a Counter Trap card of her own is resolved. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any Counter Traps, so it's out of the question. But for Hecatrice…

"You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" from your deck to your hand…that's it!" Akane whispered. "I discard Hecatrice from my hand to the graveyard to add one Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck."

'_Yes!'_ Akane thought triumphantly. _'Now in order to activate this card, I have to have no monsters.'_

She pointed at the statue's facedown. "Gellenduo, attack the facedown card. I hope this works...!"

The two fairies rammed into the facedown card. It flipped over, revealing some sort of giant bug that gobbled them up before exploding itself.

"_Man Eater Bug's effect activates," _the Machine Statue said. _"When it is flipped, it can destroy one monster that my opponent has."_

"It doesn't matter. I activate the Continuous Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. When I control no monsters on the field, I can special summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand to the field."

A white pillar rose from the ground, and along with it was a massive angel clothed in black robes and wielding a scepter. "Appear, Voltanis the Adjudicator (2800/1400)! Go, attack the Machine Statue directly!" The large fairy pointed its scepter at the statue and fired a beam at it.

Akane: *WINNER*

Machine Statue 2: 0

"Very good, Akane," the Grandmaster's voice spoke out again. "Collect the cards that you used once more and hurry to the next one. You only have fifteen more minutes left."

The collected number of cards is now eight, thought she doesn't know why she needs them.

When she reached the third Dueling Arena, she could see the fourth one not so far from here. But for now, the third.

"_Akane Kuroyuki," _the third Machine Statue said. _"You have bested the first at attacking and the second at summoning a powerful monster. But now things are different."_

Akane noticed it, too. On her field, she has about 3400 Life Points. In her field, she has a Continuous Trap called Ultimate Offering with a facedown Continuous Trap called Call of the Haunted. In her graveyard was a Dragon-Type monster called Handcuffs Dragon and a Machine-Type Quillbolt Hedgehog. In her hand was a Warrior-Type called Marauding Captain, X-Saber Galahad, a Spell called Reinforcement of the Army, a Spellcaster called Spell Striker and a Dragon called Delta Flyer.

"So many cards this time…" Akane murmured as she looked at her opponent's side.

The statue's Life Points are at a 3100. On its side of the field, it has a Continuous Trap called Gravity Bind and a Pyro-Type monster called Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000), a long dragon covered in magma and fire.

"_This duel's conditions…make me lose all my Life Points in a single battle phase, AND before you lose all your Life Points!" _the Machine Statue declared.

Akane: 3400

Machine Statue 3: 3100

"_I will begin, and I choose to summon another Solar Flare Dragon. When there is another Pyro-Type monster, Solar Flare Dragon cannot attack, or in this case, both cannot. Then, with the effects of Gravity Bind, monsters that are level four or higher cannot attack also. I end my turn, but not before activate my monsters' effect. At the end phase, they each can damage my opponent by 500 points."_

"What?" Akane gasped. Suddenly, the two dragons spat magma at Akane. Even though it's a hologram, she staggered back a bit.

Akane: 2400

Machine Statue 3: 3100

"_In this situation, your time limit before losing is three of my turns," _the statue said. _"Now make your move carefully."_

Akane looked at the set amount of cards in her deck. There were only three; exactly the time limit. She drew her first card, which was a Spell called Swords of Revealing Light- not what she needed. She looked at her hand. The only card that she can do damage was her Spell Striker, which can be special summoned by removing a Spell and it can attack her opponent directly. Unfortunately, it obviously won't be enough. The only thing to do was to use the cards that she'll draw next and get ready.

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400)." A blonde man in knight's armor and wielding two swords appeared. "I activate his effect.

"When he is summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, and I choose Spell Striker (600/200)." A small boy wearing a red cape appeared. "This is all I can do…I end my turn."

"_It is my turn,"_ the Machine Statue said. _"I end my turn like this, and I activate my Solar Flare Dragons' effects again."_

Akane: 1400

Machine Statue 3: 3100

"_There are two more turns for you to beat me."_

Akane drew her next card. It was a Spell called Blustering Winds, which can boosts a monster's attack and defense greatly, but still wasn't enough.

"I summon X-Saber Galahad (1800/800)." A warrior wearing bronze armor and a white mask appeared wielding a trident. "I can't do anything again…I end my turn."

The Machine Statue started its turn again…and ended with the monsters' effects activating once more.

Akane: 400

Machine Statue 3: 3500

"_One more turn."_

Akane gritted her teeth. She's now in a position that she might actually fail her tests and trainings for the first time. What happens to those that actually failed, she never knew what exactly happened to them. Maybe she is forced to retake the test again…maybe she might be exiled for failure…or maybe even worse?

All she can do now is to rely on the last draw.

And she drew. The card she drew was…a Spell called Xyz Energy.

"Detach 1 Xyz Material you control to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target," Akane read through the card text. "Xyz Material…wait a minute…"

She closed her eyes again, thinking back on the past. A memory came to her, when she managed to get an old television set to work for a while to see a tournament event going on. It was a boy's turn, who was wearing a purple coat over a white shirt and purple pants. His hair was dark purple and styled to look rather like an octopus.

"_My turn, draw!"_ the boy shouted. _"I summon Skull Kraken (600/1600)!"_ A sea monster made out of a large skull and many bones burrowed out of the ground. _"I now overlay level three Big Jaws and Kraken!"_

Skull Kraken turned into a purple ball of energy while the other monster turned blue. They both flew up into the air before going down as a red portal opened up.

"_With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Terrors of the Sea, evolve into the Terrors of the Sky! Xyz Summon! Come, Submersible Aero Shark (1900/1000)!"_ Bursting out of the ground were two giant sharks hooked together by an orange device.

"_Ooh! It has appeared!"_ the announcer shouted. _"Ryoga Kamishiro's hard-hitting Xyz Monster, Aero Shark, has appeared into the duel!"_

"_I activate Aero Shark's effect!" _the boy called Ryoga declared. Akane watched him removing Skull Kraken's card under Aero Shark's own card and sending it to the graveyard. _"By removing one Xyz Material to the graveyard, I can deal damage equal to the number of cards in my hand times 400!"_

Akane opened her eyes. _'Grandmaster wouldn't leave cards like those if they can't be used…unless…of course! Why didn't I notice them earlier?'_

She searched around her field. She then noticed two cards near the spot where the Field Spell would be placed. Picking them up, she saw that they were either black or white, not the usual kind of card types. One of them, she recognize, was a Xyz Monster, like Aero Shark.

"Xyz!" Akane muttered, realizing a plan. "Alright, I overlay level three Marauding Captain and Spell Striker." They both turned into energy the colors of their Attribute. Flying high into the sky, they plummeted downwards into the portal.

"Xyz Summon! Come on out, Grenosaurus (2000/1900)!" Emerging from the portal was a giant red dinosaur with machine parts on its body. Red orbs orbited around it. "I now activate two Spells: Blustering Winds and Xyz Energy. With Blustering Winds, it can increase one monster's attack and defense points by 1000 until the next standby phase."

Grenosaurus: (3000/2900)

"Next is Xyz Energy. By sending one Xyz Material to the graveyard, I can select one face-up monster on my opponent's field and destroy it!"

One of the orbs collided with one of the two Solar Flare Dragons, destroying them. "Go, Grenosaurus, attack the other Solar Flare Dragon!" With a loud roar, the dinosaur crushed the other dragon with its foot.

Akane: 400

Machine Statue 3: 1600

"I activate Grenosaurus' effect. By sending one Xyz Material to the graveyard when it destroys a monster, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage!" The other orb flew into the Xyz Monster's mouth and it breathed fire upon the statue.

Akane: 400

Machine Statue 3: 600

"_Grenosaurus does not have a level, but instead, a Rank. Therefore, it is not affected to cards relating to levels, such as Gravity Bind. However, it was the only monster that you can attack, so…"_

"I am not quite done yet," Akane said, flipping her facedown card. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted. With this, I can special summon a monster in my graveyard in attack mode, and I will be bringing back Marauding Captain. Finish this!"

With a battle cry, the warrior charged at the statue and delivered the finishing blow.

Akane: *WINNER*

Machine Statue 3: 0

"Hmm…you barely managed to make it out of that test," the Grandmaster's voice echoed once more. "Collect the cards and hurry to the last challenge. Your time is nearly up…only ten minutes left…"

Akane hurried to pick up the cards in the third Dueling Arena and went on to the final one. But standing on the red side wasn't a Machine Statue, but Grandmaster Sukiruto.

"Akane, I hope that you collected all the cards in each Dueling Arena," Sukiruto said. "Because the final opponent is with me."

"G-Grandmaster? I'm supposed to duel with you?" Akane said, stunned.

Sukiruto nodded. "Now then…for the winning conditions: make me lose all my Life Points, or I run out of cards. The same goes for you, Akane, and you have about ten minutes to do so."

Akane took to the blue side of the Dueling Arena, but she finds that there were no cards ready for her. "This is the reason why I was asking you to take the cards in each Dueling Arena," Sukiruto explained. "You will be tested on everything you did so far in this one duel, with all the cards that you have collected."

"What?" Akane gasped. "But Grandmaster, I only have around twenty one cards, including the ones in my Extra Deck!"

"For this test, the size of the deck doesn't matter, Akane," Sukiruto replied, revealing his own deck, which is short too. "Now, if there isn't much else, let us begin. There isn't much time left."

Akane viewed one of the windows in the Training Hall. Weak amounts of light were starting to pour in.

"Very well, Grandmaster. Let's start." They both drew five cards from their small decks, and the Dueling Arena was activated.

"Duel!"

Akane Kuroyuki: 4000

Grandmaster Sukiruto: 4000

"I will begin the first turn, Grandmaster," Akane replied as she drew her sixth card. "I set one monster and a card facedown and end my turn."

Sukiruto drew his own card silently. "I summon White Ninja (1500/800) in attack mode." A ninja wearing white and gray clothing appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Armored Ninjitsu Art: Quick Teleport. With this card, I can target one Ninja monster on my field, and special summon another Ninja whose attack points are equal to or less. I summon to the field another Ninja monster. I now set a card facedown and end my turn."

Akane surveyed the White Ninjas and the facedown card. She has never seen the cards that Grandmaster has before, so she doesn't know their effects.

"I guess I have to risk it," she said, drawing her next card. "I summon X-Saber Galahad (1800/800)." The masked warrior appeared. "Go, attack the left White Ninja!"

As the X-Saber charged at one of the White Ninjas with a trident at hand, Sukiruto flipped over the facedown card. "I activate my Quick-play Spell, Book of Eclipse." As his Spell card flipped open, suddenly all the monsters turned into facedown cards. "This card changes all face-up monsters on the field to facedown. In the end phase, your monsters are flipped face-up and you draw one for each."

"Galahad is the only one on my field to be flipped facedown. I can't do anything else, so I end my turn." Her warrior returned to its normal state and she drew a card.

"It is my turn," Sukiruto replied. "I flip one of my White Ninjas and activate its effect. When it is flipped, I can destroy one defense position monster."

"What!"

Suddenly, Silver Ninja drew out a silver dagger, which it used to pierce through Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"Next, I summon Armored Ninja Flame (1700/1000)." A ninja with a red aura appeared kneeling. "I now flip my other White Ninja, and now…I overlay my level four White Ninjas!"

The two White Ninjas turned into yellow energy, falling into the opening red portal.

"I create an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear to my side, Armored Ninja Blade Heart (2200/1000)!"

Slowly falling from the air was a black-armored warrior wielding two katanas. Two green orbs orbited around it.

"A Xyz Monster?" Akane gasped.

"That is correct. Now, I activate Blade Heart's ability." One of the orbs flew into one of the ninjas' swords, causing it to glow brightly. It then handed It over to Flame. "By detaching one Xyz Material, I can target one Ninja that I have and it can attack twice. Now go, Blade Heart. Attack X-Saber Galahad."

"No! If Galahad's attacked, it loses 500 attack points during the damage step…!"

X-Saber Galahad: (1100/800)

Leaping into the air, Blade Heart slammed the katana down hard upon Galahad, who tried to block it with its trident. The trident easily snapped into two, and it was sliced in half before dissolving.

Akane: 2900

Sukiruto: 4000

"Go, Armored Ninja Blade Heart! Attack Akane directly!" The sword that the ninja was given suddenly burst into flames as it charged straight for her.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Akane cried out. "I can revive a monster in my graveyard in attack mode!" X-Saber Galahad appeared, and its attack point losing effect activated again as it was stabbed through.

Akane: 2300

Sukiruto: 4000

"Because of Blade Heart's effect, Armored Ninja Flame can attack once more!" Akane stepped back as Flame launched a fireball out of the sword at her.

Akane: 600

Sukiruto: 4000

"I end my turn," Sukiruto said, his face slightly stern. "Honestly, Akane, I thought you would put up a much better fight than this."

"I-I'm sorry, Grandmaster!" Akane flinched.

"At least you managed to prevent losing more of your Life Points by using your Trap. You still have a chance at this…if you can beat me in less than seven minutes, that is."

Akane drew her next card. It was Blustering Winds. _'I don't have the requirements for a Xyz Summon, yet!'_ Akane thought. _'Maybe I can buy myself some time with the card that I drew with Book of Eclipse…'_

"I play the Spell Swords of Revealing Light!" Suddenly, several giant glowing swords fell from above, surrounding Grandmaster and his ninjas. "For three turns, you cannot attack! I now set another monster facedown and end my turn."

"So you decided to stall a bit…very well, it's my next move." Drawing his next card, he shook his head a little. "I am afraid your situation has turned grave…I activate my Armored Ninja Blade Heart's effect once more. The Xyz Material flew into the sword that Flame was carrying.

"What? Why would you give a monster that you cannot attack the power to attack once more?" Akane asked.

"I now play the Spell Cost Down," Sukiruto said. "By discarding one monster card, I can reduce the levels of all the monsters in my hand by two. I now set a monster facedown and end my turn."

Some of the swords began to flicker. "The first turn has passed," Akane muttered, starting her next turn. Her next draw was Megamorph. There was only about five more minutes left. "I flip my facedown, Gellenduo, face-up defense mode." The two fairies appeared. "Now, I summon Spell Striker to the field (600/200) and use its ability to attack you directly!"

The small boy fired a beam with a wand.

Akane: 600

Sukiruto: 3200

"I end my turn," Akane said.

"My move then. I flip my facedown monster, the former level six Silver Ninja in attack mode (2300/2200)." A tall warrior clad in metal armor jumped out onto the field. "I activate its effect. When it is flipped face-up, I can special summon any number of Ninjas in my hand or graveyard in facedown defense mode!"

"Wait, what?"

Two portals opened up and facedown cards flew out of them. "I flipped them over to activate the effect of one of my White Ninjas!" As they flipped to the other side, a dagger flew out that destroyed the Gellenduo. The twin white clad ninjas appeared in attack mode.

"Five monsters now," Akane muttered. "This is now slowly turning into a dangerous situation."

"Four minutes remaining, and one more turn for your Swords of Revealing Light," Sukiruto said.

Akane looked uneasy as she drew her next card. It was…Delta Flyer?

Delta Flyer was a level three monster, so she can use it and Spell Striker to Xyz Summon Grenosaurus again! However, it wouldn't be enough, even with Blustering Winds and its effect, as Sukiruto would have 700 Life Points left if she attacked one of his White Ninjas…

But didn't she see a second card along with Grenosaurus? A white one? Taking the other card from her Extra Deck, she began to read it.

"The monster Colossal Fighter…a Synchro Monster…can be summoned by a Tuner Monster and one or more non-Tuners…"

Her mind suddenly carried off to a time where she was in the giant library of the dojo, which practically carries contains every history around the world. One of the books that she read was a biography of a man known as Yusei Fudo, the winner of the Fortune Cup and the World Racing Grand Prix centuries ago. His deck focuses on Synchro Summoning, which requires a Tuner monster and other monsters to have all their levels add up to a Synchro Monster in their Extra Deck.

And Delta Flyer was a Synchro Monster. Now only two minutes remained.

"I summon the Tuner Delta Flyer (1500/900)!" A bronze colored dragon appeared. "Now, when a Tuner monster is summoned, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog to my field!" A furry rodent with many bolts on its back appeared.

"Akane…this must be…"

"I tune my level three Delta Flyer to my level three Spell Striker and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Akane announced.

With a loud screech, Delta Flyer vanished in a flourish of sparkles, leaving behind three giant rings. Spell Striker and Quillbolt Hedgehog both flew into the center of the rings, and they also vanished, leaving behind five stars.

"_In the deep earth, awaken the champion of the giants! Synchro Summon!"_ Akane shouted. A ray of light shot down upon the rings and stars. "Come on out, Colossal Fighter (2800/1000)!"

When the light vanished, now standing on Akane's field was a giant in pure white armor. "I now activate the Spell Blustering Winds!"

"What!" Sukiruto shouted.

"With this card, I can select a monster I have and its attack and defense points increase by 1000 until my next standby phase!"

Colossal Fighter: (3800/2000)

"Now, I activate Colossal Fighter's effect. It gains 100 attack points for every Warrior-Type monster in my graveyard. There is only one, so now…

Colossal Fighter: (3900/2000)

"I now play another Spell: the Equip Spell Megamorph!"

Colossal Fighter: (7800/2000)

"So you raised Colossal Fighter's attack points that high," Sukiruto chuckled, his head hung low. There was only thirty seconds left.

"Go, Colossal Fighter! Attack Grandmaster's White Ninja! Earth-Shaking Smash!" Balling up its giant fist, it swung at one of the White Ninjas, crushing it and creating a massive shockwave…

Akane: *WINNER*

Sukiruto: 0

Akane won with only ten seconds to spare. As the holograms disappeared, the Grandmaster silently beckoned her to the very back of the Training Hall. At the very back was a large piece of cloth covering something in front of a altar.

"Akane, you have proven your worth as a Kuroyuki," Grandmaster Sukiruto said. "When your parents died, you are the last Kuroyuki that lived in this dojo. You now have a great responsibility from today onward. As a detective and your life."

"Yes Grandmaster," Akane said, bowing. "But…what is under the sheets?"

"Proof of you passing your test," Sukiruto replied. "But also, something that you missed for years."

The Grandmaster took the cloth off. Under the cloth was a black badge with the symbol of a white bird with the initials 'A.K' on it. It was proof of someone being a Kuroyuki.

But Akane was astonished, not because of the badge, but because there were other items under it. Two devices with a black and white design that held cards: Duel Disks, made from both New Domino City and Heartland. There was also a device with an earpiece, also black and white. It was a Duel Gazer, needed to duel with the Duel Disk made from Heartland. And lastly, there was a deck.

Akane took the deck and looked at each card. "This…isn't this…?"

"This is your deck, Akane," Sukiruto said, smiling. "The one that I took away from you all these years. Now it is yours again."

Akane looked at the Grandmaster with a smile on her face. "Oh, thank you, Grandmaster!" she cried out, hugging him.

Sukiruto chuckled, and as daylight began to flood through the windows, he said.

"Happy birthday, Akane."

* * *

><p>Battle Golem<p>

Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1500/500

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

* * *

><p>And that ends the first duel of this fanfic! I'll add Akane's profile later on in this story along with the other major characters. For now, here's the preview of the second chapter:<p>

**Chapter 2: The Wolf's Bite**  
><strong>Akane's school life begins at a rough start due to the troubles of a troublemaker. Due to her unfamiliarness with the outside world, she doesn't know what to do. But at that moment, someone approaches her...<strong>

Alright then, be sure to review on what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: The Wolf's Bite

Chapter 2: The Wolf's Bite

The turtle that lives in the pond at the back of the Wooden Dojo knows that today is something special. As it was feeding time in the morning, Akane approached him with the leaves as usual. However, she didn't have on the kimonos that she usually wore all day. Instead, she wore black pants with a white undershirt under a gray jacket. Slung over her shoulder was a somewhat big bag.

"Sorry, Turtly," Akane whispered the name she had given to the turtle. She lowered the leaves down in front of him. "I can't play with you for a while now. From now on, I'll be gone for most of the days."

Turtly looked up at Akane, as if it wondered why.

"Do you ever hear the definition of school?" Akane asked. "From today onwards, I will have to take on education to complete my training as a detective. Please, you can understand this."

Turtly nodded, and lowered his head to begin eating the leaves. Akane smiled. "Thank you," she said as she got up. "I asked Grandmaster to feed you this afternoon. Bye-bye for now!"

Akane rushes out of the gate of the Wooden Dojo. She was now in unfamiliar territory of a town she lives all her life. She looked down on the map that the Grandmaster have given her and traced her finger from her location to the said school she must go to.

"Ah, here we are," Akane finally said, locating the school at the town square. "Huh...not so far from here."

As she begun to walk, she reminded herself what is in her school bag. Dueling is one of the common things around Japan, so she carried around her two Duel Disks, one of them made from Heartland and the other from New Domino City. She also had with her the D-Gazer, needed to duel with the one made from Heartland. Other than that, it's just paper, pencils, and pens.

Several minutes later, she stopped to find that she was in front of her target. At least two floors up, with a bike shack besides the entrance, she was standing at the gates of the school, with the name 'Petalflower School' posted on a sign.

"So this is the place?" Akane muttered. "I wonder what kind of life I will have here..."

Several other students were walking past her. Akane followed them inside. A few feet away from her inside, there was a sign next to a door that said, 'Office.' Akane took the doorknob and opened it. There were a few teachers inside, working on computers. She then approached one of them.

"...Excuse me," Akane began. "I'm Akane Kuroyuki. I'm here to enroll to this school?"

The teacher stopped working on his computer and looked up at her. "Kuroyuki, eh?" he said, standing up. "Follow me then. I'll take you to the headmaster."

The teacher took her out of the office and down a hallway to the left. At the very end, there is a door, with the wood it was made from shiny as if it was waxed every day. The teacher opened the door and said, "Excuse me, Headmaster Yamaguchi? I got a student who wants to enroll here. Her name's Akane Kuroyuki."

"All right, let her in," the voice from the room said.

The Headmaster's Office is quite well taken care of. All of the walls and windows of the room were polished to shine against the light. On one side of the room, there was a cabinet filled with trophies of past accomplishments, including a golden model of the New Domino City Duel Disk.

Sitting in a large desk was a tall man in a black suit. His hair was light brown and his eyes are black. He seems to have been in the middle of reading a letter.

"Sit down," the man said, waving at the chair in front of his desk. Akane sat down. "So you're Akane Kuroyuki, right?" Akane nodded. "Your parents helped me out three years ago when my car was stolen. It is a shame that they died..."

Akane nodded. "So you must be the headmaster, right?" she asked.

The man nodded. "I'm Headmaster Yamaguchi," he said. "I'm the principal of this little school here in this town. But anyway, let's get down to business."

Headmaster Yamaguchi slid a piece of paper at Akane. It is a registration form. "All I need for you to do is to write down basic information about you to add you to the computers."

Akane had barely heard about computers before. She began to write, but when she returned it, most of it was empty.

Name: Akane Kuroyuki

Age: 15

School: Petalflower

Grade: 9

"Hmm…you don't know much, do you?" Yamaguchi said. "Oh well. This will do for now."

He pressed a button on a device on his desk and began to speak to it. "Mr. Adams, please come to my office. A student just enrolled here."

Several minutes passed by. The door behind them opened and a bald man came in. "Headmaster," the man spoke. "What is it that you want?"

Yamaguchi waved a hand at Akane. "This is Akane Kuroyuki. She's going to be assigned to your room. Akane, this is Mr. Adams, a teacher who came here from America. He'll be your homeroom teacher for this year."

"Please to meet you," Akane said, standing up and bowing to him.

"Kuroyuki..." the man called Mr. Adams muttered. "...Forgive me. Let's go to your homeroom now."

* * *

><p>The classroom students were chattered loudly as soon as Mr. Adams left the classroom. Like Akane, they were all first-years that were enrolled a few months ago. In one section of the class, there was a small crowd of students reading over the list of people in the classroom.<p>

"Ugh, just great," groaned one of the students. "Looks like that jackass Isaac made it here, huh?"

"Seems so," a female student said. "Gosh, he always gave us trouble back at elementary school building..."

"Quiet down!" a third student said, looking at a student sitting in the corner of the room, who has somewhat ruffled brown hair and was doodling on a piece of paper. Around his feet were crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Anyways, Mr. Adams was called to pick up some sorta student, right?" a dark brown-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, Headmaster Yamaguchi mentioned something like that," the first student said. "Wonder who's the student. A guy or a girl?"

Suddenly, the door began to creak open. All the students quickly ran back to their seats as Mr. Adams and Akane walked into the classroom. "Quiet down class," he said. "This girl has been enrolled into our class for this year. Please introduce myself and right your name on the board."

Akane nodded, and in half a minute, she wrote her name down on the board. "My name is Akane Kuroyuki," she said, bowing to the class. "I hope that I can be of assistance to you all."

_"Kuroyuki?"_

The students went buzzing upon the name. _"Kuroyuki? You mean those guys who do that detective stuff?_"

_"I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Kuroyuki died a few years ago..."_

"Um...did I say something wrong?" Akane asked to Mr. Adams.

"It's nothing," Mr. Adams said. "Now class, I want you all to welcome Akane to our 'family.' Now then...where to have you sit...?"

There were only five empty seats. One near the center of the room, and another next to the brown-haired girl. The other three, however, were all around the boy called Isaac, which most people were trying to avoid.

"Mr. Adams, is it okay for here to sit here?" the brown-haired girl asked, raising her hand.

"It's alright for me," Akane said. Walking past the desks, she sat down next to the girl. She noticed that she and the other students were wearing the same clothing as hers (though the Grandmaster last night told her that the clothes that she was given was the school's uniform). The only exception of the girl was that she was the only one who hasn't zipped up her gray jacket, revealing that she is wearing a green shirt. Set along one of her fingers was a ring shaped like a flower, colored green like her eyes.

"Anyways, let's get on with what I was talking about," Mr. Adams said. "Welcome to the high school area of Petalflower. As most of you might remember me, I'm Mr. Adams, the former science teacher. From now on..."

Mr. Adams began to talk about the school. Meanwhile, Akane was settling down upon her seat when she felt something soft bounced at the back of her head. There was a low snickering and Akane turned her head to see a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor. The boy called Isaac was a few feet away from her and the girl, apparently not listening to Mr. Adams' lecture.

Picking up the crumpled ball of paper, Akane opened it. Written on the paper were the words,

'HAVE A NICE SCHOOL YEAR, NEW GIRL.'

"Aw crap," the brown-haired girl muttered.

Akane can feel the students heads turned towards Akane, their eyes fell upon the crumpled note. She can hear them whisper.

"Ah...looks like she's got the Wolf's Bite," one of the students muttered.

"From Isaac? That quick?"

"Man...she just got here, too..."

"I don't understand..." Akane muttered to the brown-haired girl. "What is this? What's a Wolf's Bite?"

"You better watch yourself," the girl replied. "That note you see belongs to Isaac, that guy a few feet behind you. He's the class monkey, but he's smart enough to prey on the weak and stay away from the strong..."

"Prey on the weak...stay away from the strong..." Akane muttered, recalling a time where she scared off a stray cat trying to climb over the garden fence. "...I don't like this one bit."

Mr. Adams might have sensed what is going on, as he cleared his throat. "For the rest of the time is your own. You can talk with the other students, go home, or anything else. Just don't cause any trouble." At the last bit, he was looking at Isaac before walking out of the classroom.

"The teacher's gone...what am I...?" Akane muttered, frantically looking around. Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her. She looked behind her, seeing Isaac quickly stuffing something into his jacket and trying to look innocent.

"Isaac will just keep coming after you with pranks until you show him 'who's the boss,'" the brown-haired girl whispered. "Listen up now, head towards the vending machine on the first floor. It's just near the entrance. I think I got an idea..."

* * *

><p>Thirty seconds after Akane left, Isaac got out of his seat and left after a couple more students went out as well. As he walked down the hallways, he was completely oblivious to all the other students whispering, pointing at him, and avoiding him.<p>

It took him a few more minutes to finally spot her at the first floor, in front of the vending machine. _'There she is,'_ Isaac thought while sniggering.

Meanwhile, Akane could barely see Isaac's reflection through the glass of the vending machine. _'Oh, please let this work...I don't know any other thing!'_

_'Time for the Wolf to feast on his prey...'_ Isaac thought, sneering as he pulled out a soda can. He slowly approached Akane, shaking the can vigorously. And then...

"You don't give up, do you?" a voice sighed behind him.

Isaac jumped and yelped, dropping the can of soda. It was the brown-haired girl.

"Verde! What are you..."

"Catching you in the freakin' act, that's what," the girl said. "And don't give me any of that crap of you just wandering around. I know that you've given that new girl the Wolf's Bite."

"So what? I can do whatever I please," Isaac snorted. By now, a small crowd began to surround the girl and Isaac.

"Really? Why don't you spray that can of soda onto my face and see what happens to YOURS."

Isaac flinched. "...Fine, but what can you do? You can't make me stop," he said.

"Hmph. You're still at it since elementary, you class monkey," the girl replied, crossing her arms. "But if you want to waste your time that badly, how about you and Akane settle this the common way...duel each other."

"Duel?" Akane asked, remembering Grandmaster Sukiruto words about dueling more important than she thought. "Very well, I will accept that challenge."

Isaac snickered. "Fine, seems good enough to me. The new girl seems easy enough to mop the floor with!"

Several minutes later, the two were outside, with a large number of students watching them. Isaac was holding the standard New Domino City version, which he wore. Akane, too, took her black and white version of the New Domino City Duel Disk out of her bag.

"Get ready to be beaten!" Isaac taunted as he wore his Duel Disk.

Akane wore hers, too. But she noticed next to the Life Points Counter, there were words marked onto the Duel Disk._ 'Curabitur pretiosa'_

_'What could that mean?'_ Akane thought._ 'Never mind that. Now for the duel!'_

"Duel!"

Akane: 4000

Isaac: 4000

"I'm gonna take the first turn!" Isaac shouted. "Here's a beat down; I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100)!" A blue portal opened in front of his feet, and a large white monster with a wolf's face and four arms appeared.

The crowd began to whisper. "Whoa, a two thousand attack point monster already? That's going to be hard to beat..."

"I end my turn with a facedown," Isaac smirked as a facedown card appeared behind Gene-Warped Warwolf. "Now let's see if you can do better."

"I will. Draw," Akane said. "I summon Trident Warrior (1800/1200)." A warrior in blue armor and wielding a golden trident appeared. "Now when I normal summon a level four monster, I can special summon Shadow Lizard (1100/1500)." A flat, pitch black lizard with two glowing red eyes appeared.

"Oh please. Those two weak monsters aren't powerful enough to take down my monster."

"In that case, I activate an Equip Spell," Akane said, placing a card through a slot in her Duel Disk. "I play Synchro Boost. With this, I equip it to Trident Warrior, and it gains 500 attack points and its level increases by one."

The crowd gasped as suddenly, electricity shot out of the Equip Spell that appeared on the field. Sparks flew around Trident Warrior and it grew bigger.

Trident Warrior: (2300/1200) Lv5

"Go, Trident Warrior! Attack his Gene-Warped Warwolf!" Trident Warrior spun its trident and tossed it at the giant beast.

"I activate my facedown Trap!" Isaac declared. As it opened, a portal appeared in front of Gene-Warped Warwolf, sucking in the trident.

"What?" Akane gasped.

"The card I played is the Trap Negate Attack," Isaac explained. "With this, the battle phase is negated, so you can't attack."

"Very well then. I will place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," Isaac said, drawing his next card. He smiled.

_'That can't be good,'_ Akane thought.

"Ready for pain? First up, I'm going to summon Guard Dog (1500/500)!" A large, purple dog appeared growling and barking at Akane. "Next up, I play the Quick-Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field!" A gust of wind came and destroyed Synchro Boost.

Trident Warrior: (1800/1200) Lv4

"Go, Gene-Warped Warwolf! Tear that Trident Warrior into pieces!" With a snarl, the beast pounced onto Trident Warrior, tearing him apart with its claws.

Akane: 3800

Isaac: 4000

"Now, Guard Dog! Have a nice snack on Shadow Lizard!" Bounding upon the shadowy being, it bite down.

Akane: 3400

Isaac: 4000

"I'm done with another facedown," Isaac said.

_'Even if he is an idiot, he can at least do quite some damage,'_ the brown-haired girl thought._ 'Wonder how she'll get outta this.'_

"Feel like giving up yet?" Isaac asked.

"No," Akane said, drawing her next card. "I reveal my facedown: the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted. With this, I can revive a monster in my graveyard in attack mode, so I am bringing back Trident Warrior. Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Magna Drago (1400/600)." A small red dragon appeared.

"A Tuner Monster!" Isaac shouted.

"Yes. I now tune my level two Magna Dragon to my level four Trident Warrior!"

With a loud roar, Magna Dragon dissolved into two rings, which Trident flew into and turned into four stars.

_"Revolving speed, pound the earth along with my enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth_ (2600/800)_!"_

A burst of light shot down from the rings. When it ended, standing in Akane's field was knight wearing purple armor. It was sitting down on a purple horse and it carried two red lances.

"A Synchro Summon!" Isaac growled.

"Go, attack his Guard Dog!" With a deep cry, Gaia Knight charged at the dog and thrusted the lances into its throat.

Akane: 3400

Isaac: 2900

"Whoa! She just lowered Isaac's Life Points by more than a thousand in one turn!" someone in the crowd said.

"S-shut up!" Isaac groaned.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn," Akane said. "So how is my performance? "

Isaac growled and he drew his own card. "It's on now," he said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my facedown card! My OWN Call of the Haunted to bring back Guard Dog! Next up, I play the Spell Card of Sanctity! With this card, we must draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Once that is done, Isaac took the only card that wasn't drawn by Card of Sanctity and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I sacrifice both my Gene-Warped Warwolf and my Guard Dog to summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (2700/1500)!"

The two monsters disappeared, and in their place, was a giant, slobbering beast with pinkish skin, horns, and a dark blue mane. Akane started to back away from this colossal beast. "That's Isaac's best monster!" A student shouted. "The girl's in deep trouble now!"

"It is?" Akane asked in a worried voice.

"And it gets worse," Isaac said. "When it is tribute summoned, I can return from my graveyard to my hand and amount of Beast-Type monsters equal to the number of monsters I sacrifice." Gene-Warped Warwolf and Guard Dog appeared out of his graveyard slot.

"Now, I play from my hand, the Ritual Spell Synthesis Spell. With this, I can Ritual Summon Lycanthrope at the cost of sending my monsters from my field or hand to the grave until the amount is six or more. I now send my Gene-Warped Warwolf and Giga-Tech Wolf from my hand to have the level to more than six!"

A claw-like hand suddenly popped out of the ground, and slowly, a werewolf climbed out. "I Ritual Summon Lycanthrope (2400/1800)!"

"Two monsters with more than two thousand attack points!" Akane gasped.

"This has been fun, but I'm afraid we'll have to close this up. I attack your Gaia Knight with my Behemoth!" The giant beast jumped straight at Akane's only monster...

"I activate my Trap, Bye-Bye Damage!" Akane declared. "This can only be activated if one of my monsters would be destroyed. It is not, and you also take damage equal to twice of what I took!"

A barrier surrounded Gaia Knight just as the large beast struck it. The resulting shockwave hit both players.

Akane: 3300

Isaac: 2700

"It still won't save you from my next turn. I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Alright. My draw-"

"I activate my two facedowns!" Isaac shouted gleefully. "Another Call of the Haunted to revive Gene-Warped Warwolf and Raigeki Break! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field!" A bolt of lightning struck Gaia Knight, causing it to explode. "Now you don't have your Synchro Monster anymore. What now!"

"That was my last defense," Akane muttered as she drew her card. She studied her hand, and immediately, she saw an idea.

"First up, I summon Feedback Warrior (800/700)!" A monster with silver armor around its body appeared. "Now I play the Spell Double Summon, which allows me to have an extra summon, so come forth, Speed Bird (1200/1000)!" A red bird with green eyes appeared.

"Now I activate Feedback Warrior's effect. Once per turn, I can select a face-up monster I control and turn its level into three, and I choose my Speed Bird!"

Speed Bird: (1200/1000) Lv3

"Are you trying to another Synchro Summon or something?" Isaac asked. "It won't work, especially with both my Behemoth and Lycanthrope on the field."

"I am not going to," Akane replied. "I overlay level three Feedback Warrior and Speed Bird!" The two monsters turned into energy, flying into the sky once more before going back down.

_"I construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the heat of the firestorm, let your roar strike the fear into your enemies! Xyz Summon! Come, Grenosaurus _(2000/1900)!"

From the red portal, the giant dinosaur came.

"A Xyz Monster!" Isaac gasped. He quickly recovered. "Even so, that brute of yours is too weak for my monsters!"

"I play a Spell called Clone's Cost!" Akane declared. "If I have more than two monsters of the same name, I can special summon them by paying 500 Life points for each one! I special summon two Gagaga Magicians (1500/1000)!" A hooded magician in brown robes and wearing a red scarf appeared.

Akane: 2300

Isaac: 2700

"I activate my two Magicians' special effects!" Akane declared. "Once per turn, I can change their levels until the end phase, and I am changing them to level five. I now overlay my two level five Gagaga Magicians!"

The two Spellcasters turned into dark energy. Akane reached for her Synchro and Xyz Monsters in her pocket and pulled out two Xyz Monsters that were Rank five. One of them is a Light Attribute and the other a Dark Attribute.

_"I construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the depths of the Underworld, let your haunted laugh send cold waves to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon _(2500/1700)!" From the portal, a tall being wearing black clothing and large, black wings appeared. It stared at Isaac with blood red eyes.

"Another of those Xyz?" Isaac muttered. "But before, its still not strong!"

Akane noticed one of the two words marked onto her Duel Disk starting to glow black. "The Duel Disk is responding to Adreus..." Akane muttered. _'This card...this card belongs to my father while the other...'_

She shook her head. "I am not done yet. I activate another Spell called Level Thieves. I can special summon Level Tokens equal to the amount of monsters on my opponent's field, and their levels becomes any that I choose, and I pick level five!" As the Spell card appeared, two star-like monsters appeared (0/0).

"I now overlay my level five Level Tokens!"

_"I construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the skies of Heaven, let your light give warning of Judgement to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear, Tiras, Keeper of Genesis _(2600/1700)_!"_

Emerging once more was a pure white angel wielding a sword and a shield. The other word began to glow white.

_'The card Tiras belongs to my mother...of course, why did I forget about it?'_

"Three Xyz Monsters in one turn," the girl spoke. She smirked. "She's good. But she's a Kuroyuki, too."

"I activate Adreus' effect. By removing one Xyz Material from his card, I can destroy one monster on the field."

"What!" Isaac shouted.

One of the purple orbs floating around Adreus flew into its chest. "Black Death!" Akane shouted. It began to flap its wings, pelting its black feathers at Behemoth. Suddenly, they turned sharp as knives, burrowing into the beasts' skin, shattering it into pixels.

"No!"

"Yes! Now, Tiras, attack his Lycanthrope! White Judgement!" Tiras' blade began to glow white. It flew straight at the wolf, slicing it into two.

Akane: 2300

Isaac: 2400

"Now, Grenosaurus and Adreus, attack him directly!" The two Xyz Monsters charged at Isaac, his face now full of fear.

And several seconds later, he was lying on his back in the grass.

Akane: *WINNER

Isaac: 0

As the holograms disappeared, so did the glow from the words on Akane's Duel Disk. _'Long ago, Grandmaster taught me about the phrase__ curabitur pretiosa. It is the family's motto, roughly meaning 'a precious balance.' I can't believe I forgot about it...'_

"No! NO!" Isaac screamed. "How can I lose!"

"Maybe because you're a loser?" the brown-haired girl said. The crowd of people began to laugh. "The duel is over, and Akane won. Beat it."

"Shut up!" Isaac shouted, suddenly standing up. He glared a murderous glare at Akane, who was putting away her cards. "That's it...yeah, she must've cheated! There's no way she can combo that good like that! I'll kill her! I'll go ahead and rip up her cards!"

Isaac began to walked towards Akane. She took a step back, reaching for something in her bag. He suddenly made a charge and-"

_"ARGH!"_

There was the sound of something spraying, a sickening crunch, and a yell of pain.

Isaac was lying on the grass once more, knocked out. There was a very nasty lump on his head and his eyes were sprayed by a can of pepperspray that Akane had. The brown-haired girl was standing over him, holding a green skateboard in her hands.

"Sucks for him," the girl said as the crowd began to cheer. She looked at Akane with the can of pepperspray. "Wait a sec...why didn't you use that when Isaac approached you?"

"You didn't asked," Akane said. "But where did you get that skateboard?"

"It's how I get back to my house," the girl said. "I always keep it in my bag. Anyways, are you all right?"

"Hey Nature, what should we do with Isaac?" one of the students asked, crouching besides him.

_"_Take him to the Nurse's Office, and tell her what happened," the girl said. She turned to Akane and stick out her hand. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh? I'm Nature Verde. You know, the girl sitting next to you."

"Akane Kuroyuki," she replied, shaking Nature's hand. "Thank you for the help."

"Hey, we were all in the same boat in elementary class, so I thought it would be best to help out others. I'm quite sure Isaac won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Akane nodded and looked back at her Duel Disk. The phrase _curabitur pretiosa_ was gleaming in the sunlight.

_'Mother...father...did you ever made friends this fast when you start out?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Clone's Cost- Spell<p>

You can only activate this card if you have two or more copies of the monster with the same name. You can Special Summon them by paying 500 Life Points for each one.

Level Theives- Spell

Activate only when your opponent has one or more monsters on his/her field. Special Summon one or more Level Tokens (EARTH/Rock/?/0/0) equal to the amount of monsters on your opponent's field. Declare one level, and all Level Tokens you control will gain that level.

(These cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p>And ends the second chapter. We now meet both Akane's new best friend and the annoyingly recurring duelist. But don't worry, Isaac won't be the Rival of the season of this fanfic. <strong>Also, after the next chapter, I will post the cast of this season. If you don't see yours, don't panic, because they'll most likely appear in the next season, third, or fourth.<strong>

Now, here's the preview of the next chapter, which will be moving on to the events of ZEXAL:

**Chapter 3: The First Case! The Hacked Network!**  
><strong>News from Heartland comes out as the city is under attack by a massive virus infects the city's systems. Akane's caretaker in Heartland sends her to investigate the hack attack only to meet a group of kids... (takes place during episode three)<strong>

Alright then, be sure to review on what you think!


	4. Chapter 3: The Hacked Network!

With this Chapter, this ends the OC Acceptance. The OC Cast will be up very soon. But for now, enjoy this chapter!

I do not own YuGiOh ZEXAL, as well as any original characters, cards, or places. Just the characters/places that didn't appear in the original anime!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First Case! The Hacked Network!<p>

Heartland got its name from the giant tower that the mayor lives in, which adorns a heart at the very top. It is a very beautiful city at night from the city lights. It is also the place where Augmented Duel Realities take place with the use of its Duel Disks and Duel Gazers.

…The skies were golden as the sun set down. However, there was an individual lurking inside one of the towers near the central city. There were computer monitors all around him, and codes were flying everywhere in each one.

The main monitor suddenly began to have its codes jumbled up together. A few seconds later, the codes vanished and standing inside the monitor was a small child with a bomb for a head.

"_Buga?"_ the creatures spoke, looking around as more began to appear in the other monitors. Suddenly, bomb appeared in the creature's hands. _"Buga! Buga buga buga!"_

The figure sneered at his work. Then slowly, a dark aura began to appear around him and something glowed at his neck.

An opening appeared behind the creatures, and they all flew through the hole as more and more of them began to appear.

Outside at Heartland, chaos erupted. Cars suddenly stopped moving as well as trains. Every electronic device throughout the city now had a single 'ERROR' on its screen. The cleaning Obots that wandered the streets of Heartland turned hostile, grabbing innocent people rather than garbage.

And people continued to panic.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Akane dueled with Isaac. Nature was correct, as Isaac was now avoiding Akane altogether. Nature also helped out Akane on her schoolwork due to her lack of knowledge on most things.<p>

"Thank you for the help," Akane called to Nature as she left Nature's aunt's house. "I'll see you at Monday!"

It was a lazy afternoon. The skies were cleared of clouds as it was filled with the last golden rays of the sun slowly setting down. Everyone was starting to settle back into their homes, and the town square was being emptied by the second.

Akane checked her wristwatch. It was 6:54 p.m. "Sort of late right now…" Akane muttered. She shrugged, however. "Oh well. Yesterday, I ended up staying at Nature's home until eight…"

She started to walk towards the trail for the Wooden Dojo. However…

_BEEP. BEEP._

Akane froze. There came a beeping sound inside her bag, and something was rumbling inside. Setting the bag down, she fumbled inside. Half a minute came by when her fingers closed around the thing that's rumbling, and she pulled it out.

It was her Duel Gazer making the beeping sounds; the eyepiece was glowing repeating in each beep. Besides dueling, the Duel Gazers can be used to communicate with others using the mic attached to the device. It's almost like a cellphone, really. However, Akane never shared her Duel Gazer ID Number, so who was calling her?

Akane picked up the Duel Gazer and wore it on her right eye. She tapped the scene of her eyepiece and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello?" Akane said. "Who is this?"

"_Akane Kuroyuki?"_ a man's voice asked. _"Ah, it's you. You remember me right? Detective Daisuke?"_

"_Detective Daisuke?" _Akane blinked.

Daisuke was a friend of Akane's father. He, too, runs a small detective agency in Heartland. Sometimes, he visits the Wooden Dojo for business or other sorts. But how did he get her Duel Gazer ID?

"Mr. Daisuke, how did you get my ID?" Akane asked. "Why are you calling me anyways?"

"_Uh, about that…HEY! Stop that!"_ There was a crashing sound that Akane could hear, followed by a loud yelling.

"_Cleaning. Cleaning."_ A robotic voice can be heard from the Duel Gazer, too.

"_Hey- LET ME GO!"_ Daisuke shouted. There can grunting and a large thud. Akane also heard a loud yell and several more crashes, followed by the sound of door slamming.

"_Tomorrow you don't have school, right?"_ Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I don't have school," Akane said. "But why-?"

"_At the edge of town in the eastern side, there is a bus station that goes to Heartland," _Daisuke replied. _"It should take about ten minutes to get to Heartland. Tomorrow, ride the bus to there. There's a massive incident going on- the Duel Disk model built there can explain to you!"_

Akane could hear nothing else. She took off her Duel Gazer and muttered, "Mr. Daisuke said to look at my Heartland Duel Disk…"

Putting the Duel Gazer back in her bag, she dug around it some more until she pulled out the Duel Disk made from Heartland. For the time being, it doesn't look like one as it seems to be just a simple laptop-like device.

Akane switched the power to ON. The monitor only turned deep red with the word ERROR on it.

* * *

><p>The edge of town was a lonely spot in the weekends as everyone was staying in their homes relaxing, even if it's an afternoon. It was a trail in between a bunch of trees with a single bench and a bus pole. Off in the distance, one can see a giant tower with a heart extending from far away. That was Heartland.<p>

Akane waited for the bus to come for about five minutes. After paying the small fee when the large vehicle came, she sat down as it began moving again towards Heartland.

Her bag was nearly empty this time with only her two Duel Disks and her Duel Gazer. Pulling the Heartland Duel Disk out of her bag, she tried turning it on once more. The screen lit up, and it didn't show the ERROR message again. Instead, there was another message on a desktop-like screen.

Akane tapped on the message, and a video appeared on the screen, showing a news report. A text message was with it.

'_We are sorry for the inconvenience about the errors in our Heartland Network,'_ the text read. _'For those who owned technology from Heartland, but are outside of the city, please view the news report.'_

Akane tapped on the video message.

'_Yesterday, the Heartland Network was disrupted by some sort of error,'_ a reporter spoke. _'All over the city, there were massive reports of machinery stopped working or going haywire.'_

'_So the crash I heard yesterday…was it from a machine?'_ Akane thought.

'_It is widely believed that some sort of virus has infiltrated from a host computer onto the network. The virus has stopped spreading this morning and all machinery are working once more. However, officials believed that another virus attack may happen soon. Investigations are currently going on…'_

"This must be why Mr. Daisuke called me for," Akane muttered.

As minutes gone by, the view of Heartland grew bigger. There were only a handful of people inside the bus besides her.

Finally, after ten minutes, the bus stopped at the edge of the city. The door opened, and everyone walked out. As Akane walked down the few steps, she found her way blocked by a boy the same age as her. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull and jeans. He, too, carried a big bag around his shoulder.

"Sorry," the boy muttered, getting out of Akane's way.

"Thank you," Akane said as she walked off the bus. The boy and a few more people got on and the bus drove away.

Now in Heartland, unfortunately, Akane doesn't know the location of Daisuke's agency. She also didn't know his Duel Gazer ID either…

'_Come on, Akane,'_ she thought, sighing. _'You have to do better than that. Oh well…I guess I can ask the people around here for directions.'_

Thankfully it didn't take so long. Akane eventually located Daisuke's agency, which is a three floored building a few blocks away from the bus stop. Funny enough, Daisuke works alone in his agency, so most of the rooms of the building don't have much use.

Opening the door of the building, the first floor was obviously empty. Near the stairs to the second floor was a hallway with a few doors. Next to one of them was a message saying 'Detective Daisuke's Office.'

Akane walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked. Akane could hear faint classic music from inside the room.

"Mr. Daisuke? It's me, Akane."

"Akane? Alright, enter the room."

She opened the door. The room on the other side was slightly cramped. Taped all over the walls were newspaper clippings and photos. Also littering the floor were piles of newspapers, though some of them were a bit crumpled as though something drove over them.

At the back of the room, there was a man sitting on a chair reading yet _another_ newspaper. The man had short brown hair and wore a white suit. There wasn't much on his desk other than a small potted plant and a standard Duel Gazer.

Detective Daisuke looked up at his newspaper and threw it to the floor. "Ah, Akane. Long time no see, isn't it?"

Akane bowed. "It is, Mr. Daisuke. So about the call yesterday…"

"You saw the news report?" Daisuke asked. "You couldn't believe the mess going around last night…chaos everywhere. Took hours to finally get everything to work again."

"The news report said that there may be another virus attack," Akane said.

Daisuke nodded. "At least it didn't last too long. Otherwise, there would be even bigger trouble."

"Big trouble? Like what?"

"I know you aren't an expert in the outside world, Akane, but bear with me. If the virus incident lasted a bit longer, this city could've thrown into a major panic. Imagine if all data would suddenly be lost or rewritten in every part of the city. Banks would lose most if not all their money. Hospitals would lose their data on their patients, or labs losing research stored in the network."

Akane barely heard of any of those, but she knew it would be terrible.

"Now here's where you come in," Daisuke said. "I'm already handling another case, so I want you to find the one responsible for this incident."

Akane blinked and took a step back. "M-me?" Akane asked. "But how can I do it? Even if I somehow find him or her, how can I force them to come with me?"

"With this," Daisuke replied, pulling out an object from a drawer and placing it onto the desk. It was a gun-like object. "Don't worry; this isn't a gun that fires real bullets. This is a stun gun that'll immobilize anyone without harming them."

"But even so, how will I know about the location?"

"I know a person who might have a hunch," Daisuke replied.

"A hunch?"

"Before you arrived, she contacted me saying that her younger brother and a few of his friends seemed to have located the criminal's hideout. Give me a few seconds…"

He withdrew the Heartland Duel Disk from another drawer. Activating it, a holographic map appeared above the monitor. One of the towers of the city was blinking red.

"This spot is where she says that her brother located the criminal. I want you to go there, too. And hurry, too. The crook might be cooking up another plan."

Akane nodded and was about to run to the door when Daisuke stopped her. "Oh, and also, if you need me, my Duel Gazer ID Number is 154920000."

"Alright. I'll contact you if something happens."

* * *

><p>It was nightfall after a series of trips around the city. Akane felt tired, though she can't fall asleep now. The location that Daisuke mentioned was a large tower in an isolated area of Heartland. The only entrance was an open door.<p>

"This must be it…" Akane said, looking up at the size of the tower.

She about to go through it when…

"Hey you!"

Akane barely had time to turn around when something rammed into her and slammed her onto the ground.

"Yuma!" shouted a female voice.

"Huh? Who-!"

"You're the criminal, huh?" a young voice spoke above Akane. "Admit it! You're going to enter your hideout, aren't you?"

"Yuma, stop it!" another boy's voice spoke. "Besides, we don't even know if she is the criminal or not!"

"Let…me…go!" Akane groaned, trying to get up, but she's being pressed against the ground. "I…have a criminal to find…!"

With a great heave, Akane forced the thing off of her back. She stood up and saw three kids in front of her; two boys and one girl. The first boy was probably the one who pinned her to the ground. He had a weird hairstyle of spiky black and red. Around his neck was some sort of golden pendant. The other boy had blue hair and hazel eyes. The girl herself had green hair and was wearing a red ribbon. They were all wearing school uniforms.

"Children…?" Akane muttered. "What are you all doing here?"

"What about you?" the boy with the golden pendant asked suspiciously.

"Ever heard of Daisuke's Detective Agency?" Akane asked. "I was sent here to find the criminal of the virus incident."

"Huh? But I thought we were the only ones who knew of the criminals location!" the blue-haired boy said. "But even so, I heard that Mr. Daisuke works alone. So to summarize…"

"But didn't your sister also heard of it?" the girl asked to the boy with the pendant.

"Yeah, but…"

"Let's just go inside the tower!" the blue-haired boy said. "If that virus bomb gets completed, then…" he gulped.

The three ran past Akane and through the door and she followed them. But as soon as they walked past it, the door suddenly slammed shut.

The inside of the tower is incredibly spacious. Only one side of the inside has something, and it was lined up with computer monitors.

"Surprise, surprise," a male voice spoke within the area of the monitors. "I had a feeling you would show up eventually, but I didn't expect you made it here quickly- and with someone else."

Standing on a raised chair was a brown-haired man with glasses. He wore a teacher's uniform.

"Professor Ukyo!" the boy with the pendant responded. "Why are you here?"

The man called Ukyo smirked. The blue-haired boy grew tense. "Huh! So to summarize, Professor Ukyo is the culprit!"

Suddenly, every last one of the monitors turned on, with a timer counting down from an hour. "I guess you can say it that way," Ukyo said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the other boy shouted. "Why would a teacher do this?"

"The fact that the Committee Chairman Takashi Todoroki was able to make it here was all in my expectations. I was expecting you to come."

"So to summarize," the blue-haired boy called Takashi began. "This is a trap."

"The virus bomb that you accidently uploaded will go off in a single hour," Ukyo replied. "I wanted you to witness firsthand my bomb being set off."

"A virus bomb?" Akane gasped. "It looks like the criminal is planning something again…"

"So that makes me your accomplice without knowing?" Takashi flinched.

Ukyo began to chuckle darkly, throwing away his glasses and loosening his collar. Akane didn't know why he was doing it, but she heard the boy with the pendant gasp.

"Numbers!"

Akane shook her head vigorously. "I have enough." Drawing out her stun gun, she pointed at Ukyo. "I am Akane Kuroyuki. You are going with me to the police!"

"Oh, Kuroyuki?" Ukyo said, raising an eyebrow. "I've heard of that name before. But even with that gun, it's useless. I am the only one that knows how to stop the virus bomb."

Akane grunted. Suddenly, the boy with the pendant let out a shocked yell. "You didn't get sent away!"

She turned around to see the boy…talking to the air next to him.

"But you weren't here all this time!"

"Y-Yuma?" Takashi muttered nervously. He turned to the girl. "Why…is Yuma talking to himself?"

"Maybe that Duel Spirit appeared again…" the girl muttered.

Yuma clenched his teeth. "Talking to this guy's not gonna do anything." He looked up at Ukyo. "Professor, why are you doing something so crazy like this? Aren't you afraid of being arrested?"

"Consider this a challenge issued down by me!" Ukyo replied. The chair that he was standing on slowly lowered, but not before picking up a Duel Disk and a Duel Gazer. "Since there is about fifty six minutes before the bomb is off, how about we play a little game? I will give you all a chance to stop the virus bomb, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Duel me!" Ukyo replied. "If you can beat me in a duel, I will stop the virus bomb! But did any of you bring a Duel Disk?"

The three kids froze. "We…only got our Duel…Gazers…" the boy with the pendant gulped.

"Then I'll duel," Akane replied, pulling out her Heartland Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. "And will you keep your promise to deactivate this virus bomb you're talking about?"

"I will," Ukyo nodded, sneering. "But I wonder if a family member of the Kuroyukis can oppose me?"

"Your name's Akane right?" the boy with the pendant behind Akane asked. "I can't really explain…but there's something wrong with Professor Ukyo."

"Something wrong?"

"Again, I can't really explain it. Just don't let him win!"

"Alright, very well."

Akane threw her Duel Disk up into the air. Slowly, it began to reshape itself. A slot opened up in the front of the Duel Disk, and both the area where the deck and graveyard is popped out. Akane neatly caught the Duel Disk on her wrist, and the card platform appeared out of the machine.

"_Duel Disk, set!" _Akane shouted as she inserted her deck. _"Now, Duel Gazer: Online! Target: Lock-On!"_

As Ukyo, too, wore his Duel Gazer, the eye pieces of each one flashed once. The other kids wore their own Duel Gazers. Everywhere around them, codes began to appear in every spot inside the tower. Screens appeared all around them, and the area turned into a shade of green. Their Life Points Counter appeared above their heads.

"_Link established between A and B. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

Akane: 4000

Ukyo Kitano: 4000

"Should we trust this person to beat him?" the girl asked.

"She better," Takashi said, his hands folded into a prayer. "If she doesn't I'll be framed as the criminal, too!"

"I'll be going first!" Ukyo declared, drawing his first card. "I set a monster facedown!"

Instead of appearing out of a portal, a facedown card digitalized into the tower.

"A facedown monster…" Akane muttered.

"Now I think I will leave it like that and end my turn," the teacher said. "Your move."

Akane started her turn now. "I summon Battle Golem (1500/500)!" The small rock appeared, bursting out of the floor in front of her.

'_With Battle Golem's effect, it can do piercing damage to a defensive monster,'_ Akane thought. _'But I don't know what kind of monster he set down…'_

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked, smirking once more.

Akane grunted. "Fine, I will take my chances. Battle Golem, attack the facedown card! Spiraling Spikes!" Spikes appeared on the surface of the small rock. Spinning around like a top, it raced towards the facedown.

"Naive," Ukyo snickered, flipping his facedown monster. Akane could see from her monitor, the facedown monster. It was…

_BZZT!_

There came something being shocked. Akane looked up to see that the facedown monster was a child-like creature with a bomb for a head. It was protected by an electrical cage that sent Battle Golem flying.

"Meet Crashbug X (0/2000)!" Ukyo replied. "Because its defense points are higher than your monster's attack points, you take damage!"

Akane: 3500

Ukyo: 4000

The cage around Crashbug X disappeared. "Fine. I will set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn again!" Ukyo shouted. "I summon Crashbug Y (1400/1600)!" A pudgy creature appeared. Like X, its head is a bomb.

"I now activate a Spell," Ukyo continued, holding up a card that then glowed. "With Crashbug Load, we can select one level four or lower monster on their field and special summon a monster from our hands equal to the level of the ones who choosed. Both my Crashbugs are level three, so I summon Crash Bug Z (0/1500)!" A thin man with a bomb for a head appeared.

Akane looked at her hand. There was only one level four monster…

"Battle Golem is a level four monster. So now I summon Trident Warrior (1800/1200)!"

Akane analyzed Ukyo's field through the monitor of her Duel Disk. All the Crashbugs are in attack mode, but X and Z have zero attack points. The only possible reason why he would summon weak monsters like those is by…

"This is a good opportunity for my perfect victory. I now overlay my level three Crashbugs X, Y, and Z!"

"A Xyz Summon!" Akane gasped.

Turning into black energy, the three monsters flew up into the air. Above Ukyo's head, a portal opened up, but it isn't red…

"I construct the Overlay Network with these three monsters!" Ukyo shouted, pointing a finger at the portal above him. But instead of a red one, it was a pitch black one. Glowing objects like stars were leaving it.

"Is this a Xyz Summon?" Akane muttered. "But something's different…"

"Personification of Perfection!" Ukyo laughed. "In the depths of the virtual world, infect all and take rule! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 34: Terrorbyte (0/2900), defense mode!"

Slowly falling from the pitch black portal was a peculiar object, resembling a yellow and gray cubic object made out of metal. The metal then began to spread out, and soon enough, standing behind Akane is a four legged machine with a glowing horn and a tail. It let out a terrible shriek at Akane.

"Numbers!" Akane gasped.

"Please tell me what kind of monster is that!" Takashi shouted, pointing at it.

"I want to know the same thing, too…" Akane muttered. "Numbers…none of the children back home didn't play this!"

"I activate Terrorbyte's effect!" Ukyo declared. "I can detach one Xyz Material from this card once per turn. If I do, then it is able gain control of one of my opponent's level four monsters for this turn!"

"What?" Akane gasped.

Ukyo sent Crashbug Y to the graveyard. One of the black orbs orbiting around the Number flew into its horn, causing it to glow. Its tail pointed at Trident Warrior, and electrical sparks shot out at him.

"This is the perfection of my dueling style!" Trident Warrior dissolved, and appeared back at Ukyo's field. "Go, Trident Warrior! Attack your former ally!"

With a battle cry, Trident Warrior threw its weapon at the rock. It shattered into pieces.

"No!"

Akane: 3200

Ukyo: 4000

Akane staggered back. There was about fifty-five minutes remaining.

"So what do you think about my perfect dueling strategy?" Ukyo asked.

"Perfect…perfect…!" the boy with the pendant muttered. "Is perfection that important, Professor!"

"It is!" Ukyo replied proudly. "Perfection is everything you need. Perfection can allow you to succeed in everything you want. I infected this city's network to get the perfection I seek! Yuma, I know everything you do in school. A dunce like you can't do anything without perfection!"

The boy called Yuma flinched. "Is this the same Professor Ukyo that we praised and loved…? It hurts in my heart…"

"A teacher loved and praised by everyone…hurts in the heart…" Akane said softly. "I suppose…it's both literal and metaphorically."

"In summary, I understand this pain," Yuma said. "It's like feeling the flow, but it hurts instead…"

"Uh…I hate to bring it up in a bad time, but…" Takashi spoke up. "The phrase "to summarize" means the final part of the sentence to close the subject that we're talking about. You're saying it wrong, to summarize."

The girl sighed.

"What're you talking about?" Yuma said. "I can say anything I want, right?"

"…So in that case…" Ukyo began, making a nightmarish face. "To summarize, none of you can possibly beat me at all!"

Akane clenched her teeth as Ukyo began to laugh manically. On the monitors, there is fifty three minutes remaining…

* * *

><p>And that ends Chapter 3. Here is the preview of the next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 4: The Numbers!**  
><strong>The culprit was Ukyo Kitano, who was the kids' teacher. By the time they have found him, he has already set off a countdown to the 'Explosive Virus Bomb' that will activate in an hour. Akane duels Ukyo, but during the duel, he summons a threatening force: the Numbers.<strong>

Now, review on what you think!


	5. Chapter 4: The Numbers!

Chapter 4: The Numbers!

Ukyo Kitano chuckled darkly after seeing his handiwork. On his side of the field, he has the strange Number 34: Terrorbyte (0/2900) in defense mode along with Akane's forcibly taking Trident Warrior (1800/1200). Meanwhile, on Akane's field, she has two facedowns.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Ukyo concluded.

Akane: 3200

Ukyo: 4000

Terrorbyte's effect is now over. The sparks that connected to Trident Warrior disappeared and it returned to Akane's field.

"To think he can use a card effect like this…" Akane muttered. She looked at the time left. It is now forty-nine minutes left.

"My turn now. Draw." Akane drew her next card. She looked up at Terrorbyte. _'Its defense points are 2900. This will be hard to attack it. Furthermore, it has two Xyz Materials, allowing it to use its effect two more times.'_

Akane looked at the card she drew. "I hope this works…" she said. "I activate the Spell Card Rotator. By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can switch my opponent's positions!"

Strings plummeted down from the sky, attaching to Terrorbyte. It was pulled up, and onto its attack position.

"Now, I activate my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Akane declared, tapping one of her facedown cards on her monitor. "This card allows me to special summon a monster in my graveyard in attack mode. I revive Feedback Warrior (800/700)."

The silver armored warrior appeared. "Next, I summon Key Man the Key Warrior (1000/500)!" A bronze armored warrior wielding a shield appeared. Keyholes are everywhere on its armor. "I activate Key Man's effect. Until the end phase, I can change his level to three!"

Key Man the Key Warrior: (1000/500) Lv3

"Feedback Warrior is a level three monster," Takashi said. "Since Key Man the Key Warrior is now a level three monster, too…to summarize, she's going to Xyz Summon!"

"Correct on that one," Akane said. "I overlay my level three Feedback Warrior and Key Man the Key Warrior!"

The two warriors turned into energy. The red portal opened up in front of Akane's feet.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the heat of the firestorm, let your roar strike the fear into your enemies! Xyz Summon! Come, Grenosaurus_ (2000/1900)_!"_

The ground literally burst into flames as the giant red dinosaur burst out of the portal. It let out a realistic roar that shook the whole field. However, Ukyo wasn't fazed by it.

"Go, Grenosaurus! Attack Number 34: Terrorbyte with Fireball Rampage!" The dinosaur let loose a series of fireballs at Terrorbyte, creating a massive explosion.

Akane: 3200

Ukyo: 2000

"Alright! She just reduced Professor Ukyo's Life Points by half!" Takashi cheered.

"I activate Grenosaurus' effect!" Akane declared. "By removing one Xyz Material when it destroys a monster, you take-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you cannot use that effect."

"What?"

When the smoke cleared, Terrorbyte was still standing.

"But how?" Akane shouted. "I attacked it when it has zero attack points!"

"Numbers cannot be destroyed by battle unless it is attacked by another Numbers," Ukyo explained. "Since Grenosaurus isn't a Number, Terrorbyte isn't destroyed."

Akane shook her head. "Even so, I can still attack you with Trident Warrior!" The blue-armored warrior threw its trident at Terrorbyte. The weapon grazed through the monster's armor and hit Ukyo.

Akane: 3200

Ukyo: 200

"You _dare_ damage my Life Points to this degree!" Ukyo snarled. "I activate my Trap, Damage Vaccine Omega MAX! When I take damage, I can recover Life Points equal to the amount I just lost!"

Light began to shower upon Ukyo.

Akane: 3200

Ukyo: 4000

Akane flinched. "Then I am still back to where I started…"

"I want a perfect victory," Ukyo explained. "I would let whelps like you damage even a single of my Life Points!"

"This isn't good at all!" Takashi shouted, now looking frantic. "She just launched a major attack only to fail at the very last second! Even if I say if I was used, the fact is that I was the one who activated the virus bomb!"

Yuma looked at the timer. "There's forty-seven minutes left. If she keeps bringing it to him, Professor Ukyo will fold to the pressure eventually!"

Akane grunted. "I don't have anything else now. I end my turn!"

"My turn then!" Ukyo shouted. "I activate the effect of Terrorbyte once more! By sending a Xyz Material to the graveyard, I can take control of a level four monster on your field. Your Trident Warrior is mine again!"

Another Xyz Material flew into the monster's horn. The tail shot out sparks that sent Trident Warrior to his field now.

"But Trident Warrior's attack points are lower than Grenosaurus," Akane pointed out.

"That is why I activate these! I play two Continuous Spells: Infected Mail and Cracking!"

Takashi groaned at the sound of those cards. "I have those cards, too. Infected Mail allow Professor Ukyo to select a level four or lower monster on his field to attack his opponent directly. And with Cracking, every time a monster is destroyed by a card effect, his opponent takes 800 points of damage! So to summarize, with both Trident Warrior and Cracking, she'll lose 2600 Life Points!"

"WHAT!"

"That's absolutely correct! Trident Warrior, attack your former master directly!"

With a loud roar, the warrior threw its trident at Akane as a purple skull appeared on its chest. She was knocked back a few feet.

Akane: 1400

Ukyo: 4000

"Now the effect of Cracking activates!"

A thunderbolt shot down from the sky, shocking Akane.

Akane: 600

Ukyo: 4000

Ukyo chuckled. "You see this perfect dueling strategy? This is the power of my Terrorbyte Combo! One more hit should finish you off."

There is now forty-three minutes remaining, now that Akane checked the monitors again. But with very little Life Points left…

"Now, I'm going to set a card facedown and switch Terrorbyte to defense mode."

Akane drew her next card. The card was a Quick-play Spell called Emergency Provisions.

'_This card allows me send any amount of Spells or Traps on my field to the graveyard,'_ Akane thought. _'This should get me out of trouble for now.'_

"I set a card facedown and activate the Quick-play Spell Emergency Provisions!" Akane declared. "By sending any Spells or Traps on my field to the graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points for each one sent. I send my two facedowns to the graveyard."

Akane: 2600

Ukyo: 4000

"Now, I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Ukyo said. "I switch Terrorbyte to attack mode!"

"What? Why?"

"Because first, I play the Spell Hacking Steal! With this card, we both can discard a card from our hand to the graveyard to select one Normal Spell or Trap from our decks and add it to our hands. However, it cannot be set or activated until each of our next standby phase, and we must pay 500 Life Points to use it."

Drawing a card out of his deck, he sneered. "Next, I remove the Crashbug X that I discarded with Hacking Steal, Crashbug Y, and Z to special summon Super Crashbug in face-up defense mode (0/3000)!"

A massive shadow loomed behind Ukyo's field. It was a pitch black giant with a single tiny head of a bomb, peering down upon Akane.

"It has 3000 defense points?" Akane asked.

"Its defense isn't the only thing that is impressive," Ukyo replied. "I activate Super Crashbug's effect. With this card, I can switch the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field!"

"What? But that means…"

Purples waves began to resonate from Super Crashbug, and both Terrorbyte and Grenosaurus glowed.

Grenosaurus: (1900/2000)

Number 34: Terrorbyte: (2900/0)

"Now the Professor's got the upper hand!" Yuma shouted.

"But at least his opponent regained some of her Life Points before it was too late," Takashi said.

"Now I proceed to attack!" Ukyo declared. "Terrorbyte, destroy her Grenosaurus!"

The horn on Terrorbyte's head glowed even brighter as it flew in to attack.

"I activate my Trap, Bye-Bye Damage!" Akane declared. "When my monster in attack mode that I control is about to be destroyed, it will not be destroyed, and you take twice the battle damage!"

A barrier appeared before the horn can pierce the dinosaur's hide. It sent out shockwaves that hit both Akane and Ukyo.

Akane: 1600

Ukyo: 2000

"You might have saved yourself some time, but you won't make me lose Life Points again!" Ukyo shouted as he tapped his Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap: another Damage Vaccine!"

Akane: 1600

Ukyo: 4000

There is now thirty-three minutes remaining.

"The next two turns will determine your fate!" Ukyo replied. "If you can't turn this situation around by your next turn, this will be over."

Chuckling, Ukyo showed Akane the card that he picked. It was the Spell Oozaki.

"Oh no!" Takashi shouted. "If Professor Ukyo uses that card in his turn, Akane will take 800 points of damage!"

"Correct. After I use Ookazi, Terrorbyte will then finish you off," Ukyo replied. "Face it Kuroyuki, my victory is going to come. You can't do _anything_ to stop it!"

"Oh really?" Akane asked.

"What?"

"Remember that Hacking Steal also allowed me to pick a Spell or Trap card in my deck," Akane explained. She then smiled. "I got the card that I needed to win."

"What? No…you're lying!"

"I am afraid not. My turn now!" Akane declared. "I activate the Spell Brain Control!"

"What! No!" Ukyo shouted.

"You were too hasty to make your 'perfect victory,' Professor Ukyo!" Akane explained. "With Brain Control, I pay 800 Life Points, also 500 for Hacking Steal, to take control of one of your monsters!"

Akane: 300

Ukyo: 4000

"I take control of Number 34: Terrorbyte!"

As Brain Control materialized, hands were launched out of the card, grabbing onto Terrorbyte and dragging it towards Akane's field.

"Dammit!" Ukyo cursed. "But I still have my Super Crashbug protecting me!"

"Not anymore!" Akane replied. "I activate Terrorbyte's effect! I remove its last Xyz Material to control your level four Super Crashbug!"

Taking in the last Xyz Material into its horn, it sent the giant behemoth onto Akane's field.

"Go, Grenosaurus! Attack Ukyo directly!" The large dinosaur spat out a fireball that exploded near the teacher.

Akane: 300

Ukyo: 2100

"Now, Terrorbyte, finish this!" Gathering up, electrical energy, it unleashed a beam of light where Ukyo was at. He let out a yell as he was lifted off of his feet and slammed to the floor. His Numbers card along with a few others flew off of his Duel Disk…

Akane: *WINNER*

Ukyo: 0

"She did it!" Takashi cheered, tears now streaming from his face out of happiness. "She actually beat Professor Ukyo!"

"And with half an hour to spare!" the girl added.

The three kids ran past Akane and towards Professor Ukyo.

'_Case closed,'_ Akane thought. _'Now to wake Ukyo up and defuse that bomb…but his monster Number 34…what was that thing?'_

She noticed something on the ground a few feet in front of her. It was the Xyz Monster Terrorbyte, flown off of Ukyo's Duel Disk upon his defeat. Some of his other cards are laying around it, too. Kneeling down in front of it, she picked it up.

A shock suddenly ran through her body, and she felt a burning sensation at her neck.

'_W-what…?'_

She began to feel strange. Akane couldn't really explain it, but it was a sensation that felt…wonderful. But she felt irritated for some reason. It was the way she dueled against that fool Ukyo, perhaps. Yes…that must be why she feels irritated.

"Professor! C'mon, Professor, wake up!" the girl cried, trying to shake him awake.

"Ha…it looks like he was knocked out literally," Takashi said.

"But the bomb's going to set off within thirty minutes!" Yuma said. "What if he doesn't wake up by then?"

"Your Professor…that card…Number 34: Terrorbyte...he nearly beaten me with it…"

"Who cares about that?" Yuma asked. "We gotta wake the Professor up!"

"I wonder…how well will he do if _**I have his card?"**_

"What-?"

Yuma turned his head around to see Akane pointing her stun gun at them. A dark aura is enveloping her body, and at her neck was number '34.' She was holding Terrorbyte's card in her other hand.

"_**Wake him up, you whelps,"**_ Akane spoke in a strange voice. _**"I demand a rematch. And I WILL be perfect than him!"**_

There was twenty-six minutes remaining.

* * *

><p>Hacking Steal<p>

Spell

Both you and your opponent can discard one card from their hand to the graveyard. If either you do, you can select one Normal Spell or Trap Card from their deck and add them to their hand. However, that card cannot be activated until their next standby phase, and they must pay 500 Life Points to use it.

* * *

><p>Who says <em>'he'<em> is the only one who can steal Numbers? The conclusion between Akane and Ukyo is over (rather short, I might add...) and quickly. But now...

Here's the preview of the next chapter:

**Chapter 5: Possesion**  
><strong>Akane manages to knockout Ukyo, but Number 34: Terrorbyte remains on her field. Suddenly, she is overwhelmed by the power that the card she has taken, causing her to be possessed! One of the kids named Yuma duels her, with her Numbers and the time for the bomb at stake.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Possession

Chapter 5: Possession

Akane started down upon the three kids and the unconscious Ukyo with her stun gun in her hand. She was grinning maliciously, though Yuma was the only one who is seeing the dark aura around her.

"M-Miss Kuroyuki!" Takashi stammered. "W-what are you doing!"

"_**Demanding a rematch, that's what!" **_Akane snarled, her eyes flared in hate. _**"Damn old man had to use this thing to help him out all the time. Let's see how he will do with it!"**_

"We were too late," a voice spoke besides Yuma. Floating besides the young boy, crossing his arms, was a strange, humanoid being with a light blue body.

"The Numbers is on her body…but I thought Professor Ukyo had it," Yuma muttered.

"Numbers themselves affect all whom they played," the being spoke. "It seems that when Akane Kuroyuki used Brain Control to gain control of Terrorbyte, some of its influence has gotten to her. Upon touching the card, it chosen her as its own- and possessed her."

"But the virus bomb- don't you care what happens to the city if the bomb activates?" the girl asked.

"_**So what?"**_ Akane scoffed. _**"I want perfection! And I will get it from my rematch with this teacher on the floor!"**_

"That's enough!" Yuma shouted. "Can't you see that the Professor's hurt? You can't just force him to-"

Akane aimed the stun gun at Yuma. He flinched, and the spirit spoke. "You cannot negotiate with someone under the influence of the Numbers. Use your teacher's Duel Disk to duel Kuroyuki."

Yuma clenched his teeth. "Fine, then how about this?" Reaching for the deck box attached to his belt, he opened it and pulled out two cards, which were Xyz Monsters. "Duel me instead, Akane!"

"_**Hmm? And If I win, I can keep these cards that you are showing me?"**_

Her eyes scanned the two cards that Yuma was holding. They were Number 39: Utopia and Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. _Numbers._

Something inside Akane screamed at her to get those Numbers. Her eyes shined with lust for the cards, and the darkness around her increased.

"_**Very well!" **_Akane shouted._** "You will take your teacher's place as my opponent. If I lose, I will give up my Number 34: Terrorbyte. But if you lose…"**_

"…Then I give up these two Numbers," Yuma replied. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo! I'll make you feel the flow- the flow of losing, that is!"

The girl took the Duel Disk from Ukyo's arm and gave it to Yuma.

"Thanks, Tori," Yuma said as he removed the deck to replace his own. "Now then…Duel Gazer, Lock-On!"

Yuma's Duel Gazer, a white and yellow one, has its eyepiece glowed brightly along with Akane's. The green shade that casted over the tower returned once more.

"_Link established between A and B. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

Akane: 4000

Yuma Tsukumo: 4000

"Go Yuma!" the girl called Tori cheered. "I know you can do this! Now win!"

"I hope so," Takashi said, still trying to wake Professor Ukyo up. "First the teacher and now this…can someone tell me what's going on!"

"_**I will take the first turn!" **_Akane declared. _**"My turn, draw!"**_ Scanning her hand, she quickly grabbed a card. _**"I will set a card facedown!"**_

"Just like before with the Professor!" Yuma spoke.

"_**So what? Now I will set three cards facedown and end my turn."**_

"Fine, it's my move. Draw!" Yuma declared. "I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" Appearing in a flourish of sparks, the magician appeared on Yuma's side of the field.

"Now, Gagaga! Attack that facedown monster!"

"Yuma, don't-!" the spirit shouted, but was too late. The spellcaster flew forward, balling up a fist.

Immediately, Akane flipped over her facedown monster. _**"Go, Ganbara Knight **_(0/1800)_**! Repel the attack!"**_

The facedown card was an armored knight with two large shields. The knight covered itself with the defenses, knocking Gagaga Magician back.

"Ganbara!"

Akane/34: 4000

Yuma: 3700

Yuma grunted. "F-fine! I'll end my turn with that!"

"_**My turn once more! I set another monster facedown and end my turn!"**_

"What's with her?" Yuma muttered. "She's now totally being defensive on her strategy. I don't like this at all!"

"She is most likely holding out until she has the requirements to summon Number 34: Terrorbyte," the spirit said, observing the field. "The facedown defense position monster is also likely to have high defense power. And with three facedown cards, you must proceed cautiously."

"I know that!" Yuma shouted loudly. "I summon Gogogo Golem (1800/1500)!" Rising from the floor, a massive blue golem with exhaust pipes on its back appeared.

"Good. Both Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem are level four. Now you can overlay them to-"

"Now, Gogogo!" Yuma shouted, completely ignoring what the spirit is saying. "Attack the facedown monster!"

The golem's pipes exploded, launching it forward at the facedown.

Akane sneered. _**"Stupid idiot, this is why you cannot surpass me! You did the exact same stupid move like last time!"**_ She flipped the facedown monster that was attacked. _**"Now Shine Knight (400/1900)! Repel this brute's attack as well!"**_

Gogogo Golem's attacked was put into a halt by a knight in shiny light blue armor. It blocked the incoming punch with its lance, and it pushed it back onto Yuma's field.

"Shoot. Again-?"

"You misplayed," the spirit said. "You have the perfect chance of overlaying Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to Xyz Summon Utopia. But now, you missed that chance and-"

"Shut up!" Yuma said loudly. "I end my turn!"

Akane drew her next card and she smiled. _**"I activate the Spell Double Summon! This card now allows me to make two summons! I summon both my own Gagaga Magician **_(1500/1000) _**and Key Man the Key Warrior **_(1000/500)_**!" **_Akane's own magician and bronze warrior appeared.

"_**Next, I activate both Gagaga Magician's and Key Man's effects! Gagaga can change its level to anything I want until the end phase, and I choose three! Now, Key Man's effect allows it to change its level to three!"**_

"Here it comes," the spirit said. "Shine Knight, Gagaga Magician, and Key Man the Key Warrior are all level three monsters."

"_**Now, I overlay my level three Shine Knight, Gagaga Magician, and Key Man the Key Warrior!"**_ The three now turned energy balls flew up into the air, where the galaxy-like portal opened from above.

"As expected," the spirit said.

"_**I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters! Personification of perfection, in the depths of the virtual world, infect all and take rule! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 34: Terrorbyte (0/2900), defense mode!"**_

Slowly lowering down from the portal was the massive cubic form of Terrorbyte along with the three Xyz Materials orbiting it. It began to spread out, and seconds later, it appeared in its monster form, screeching at Yuma.

"_**This will lead to my perfect victory! I now activate Terrorbyte's effect! When I remove an Xyz Material on it, I can take control of one level four monster you have until the end of my turn!"**_

Akane sent Gagaga Magician to the graveyard. One of the Xyz Materials flew into its horn and the tail sent out sparks at Gogogo Golem.

"Gogogo Golem!" Yuma shouted as the massive rock monster reappeared on Akane's field.

"_**Go, Gogogo Golem! Attack Gagaga Magician!"**_ Gogogo Golem's exaust pipes exploded once more as it flung straight at the magician, slamming into him.

Akane: 4000

Yuma: 3400

"_**Now I end my turn!" **_Akane shouted, sneering as Gogogo Golem returned to Yuma's field.

"_Twenty minutes left until activation," _a voice from the computer monitors spoke.

Yuma reached down for his next card, but the spirit shouted, "It's my move! Draw!"

Yuma stumbled a bit before shouting at the spirit. "It's _my _turn, pal!"

But to both Takashi and Tori, Yuma was speaking to thin air.

"Is it me, or is Yuma talking to himself the whole time?" Takashi asked, scratching his head. "To summarize, is he alright?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Tori said, waving a hand. "He's just in his hot-blooded mode."

Yuma drew his next card, and the spirit examined his hand. "Yuma. Go summon Ganbara Knight that you have," he suggested.

"Don't butt into someone else's problem!" Yuma said stubbornly.

"Numbers are riding in this duel," the spirit replied. "If we do not get her Numbers card, then I will be finished."

"Not that I care."

"You obviously are not strong enough to win on your own."

The words made Yuma froze. "Come again?" he asked angrily.

"I said, you obviously-"

"I heard it!" Yuma shouted, pointing a finger at the spirit. "If that's your reason, then that's it! I won't do a single thing you tell me during the rest of the duel!"

"What do you mean by not doing what I will tell you?"

"It means if you tell me to move my right hand, I'll move my left! If you tell me to move my left, then I'll go with the right! Or in this case, instead of Ganbara Knight, I summon Achacha Archer (1200/600)!"

Appearing above Gogogo Golem's head was a masked person wearing a yellow tunic and wielding a bow.

"Idiot…" the spirit muttered.

"When this guy's summoned, then you're going to take 500 points of effect damage!"

Drawing an arrow on its back, the tip of the arrow suddenly burst into flames. Taken by surprise, the archer shot it at Akane, who staggered backwards.

Akane: 3500

Yuma: 3400

"Yeah! Now we're almost evenly matched with Life Points!"

"But it was a high risk and an even higher cost," the spirit spoke. "If you have summoned Ganbara Knight, you would have had two level four monsters again. Then you could overlay them to summon Number 34: Utopia. But now, Kuroyuki can use Terrorbyte's effect again when it's her turn."

Yuma blinked once. He suddenly realized what the spirit meant and he glared at him.

"_**You think you can damage me that easily!" **_Akane snarled as she started her turn. Looking at her drawn card for a moment, she tapped onto the monitor of her Duel Disk. _**"I activate one of my facedown traps! Damage Vaccine Omega MAX!"**_

"What? But didn't that belong to Professor Ukyo?"

"_**There were other cards scattered along the floor!" **_Akane explained. _**"His Damage Vaccine is the only thing I need, and trust me, there are two more copies that he didn't use. Now with this card, I regain Life Points I just lost!"**_

Akane: 4000

Yuma: 3400

Yuma flinched. "So that was for nothing?"

"_**Correct, and now you're going to pay a steep price! I activate Terrorbyte's effect once more! By removing a Xyz Material, I can control a level four monster…and Gogogo Golem's mine again! Next, I sacrifice both my Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Golem!"**_

"Oh no!" Yuma gasped. "Now Gogogo Golem's not going to return to my field!"

"_**I now summon from the sacrifice, Spiral Serpent **_(2900/2900)_**!" **_The ground under their feet began to rumble. Suddenly, a large proportion in front of Akane bursted apart, and a massive blue sea monster emerged.

"Twenty-nine thousand attack!" Yuma shouted, backing away from it.

"_**I play my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted! Revive, Gagaga Magician! Now, Spiral Serpent attacks Achacha Archer!"**_ The sea monster opened its mouth, spitting out a huge amount of water sweeping the archer into the hole it made.

Akane: 4000

Yuma: 1700

"_**Gagaga Magician, attack Yuma directly!" **_Charging forward, the spellcaster unleashed a beam from his hands, sending the boy flying a few feet back.

"Yuma!" Tori shouted.

Akane: 4000

Yuma: 200

"O-ow…" Yuma groaned, trying to get up.

"If you have summoned Utopia, you wouldn't have taken that much damage," the spirit said.

"W-why's that?"

"Terrorbyte's effect can only control monsters with levels," the spirit explained. "But Xyz Monsters don't have levels, but instead, Ranks. They would be completely immune to the effect."

Yuma clenched his teeth at the spirit's explanation. "Your dueling skills are defective. You should have obeyed me."

"Shut up!" Yuma shouted once more, though when he looked at the spirit, he saw something different. His body was starting to fade in and out. "Astral…Your body's fading a bit."

"When you lose Life Points during a duel between two Numbers, I will begin to disappear along with it," the spirit called Astral explained.

"Your…life?"

Yuma remembered something a while ago that Astral said. _"If you fail, you will lose something of great value to you."_

Yuma fell silent.

"What's wrong with Yuma all of a sudden?" Tori wondered. "Is he down?"

"_**He probably is. He just lost nearly all of his Life Points, damn it!"**_

"Ah…we got to do something to snap him out of it!" Takashi said. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Yuma! Look over here!"

Yuma turned around to see Takashi in a strange pose. He was standing one leg and flapping his arms like wings. "You're a Garyouhousuu!"

"…A Gachouhoso?" Yuma asked, mishearing him.

"_**Not a Gachouhoso, you idiot. But the meaning "weak goose" can define you perfectly."**_

"Garyouhousuu is a combination of 'Garyou' and 'Housuu!'" Takashi corrected Yuma. "Garyou means 'crouching dragon,' and 'Housuu' refers to a young phoenix! To summarize, you're a strong person despite being young!"

"You mean me?" Yuma asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes! If you unlock that strength, then there's no doubt you can win!"

Yuma began to laugh. "Wow…you're praising me a little too much!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But if that's the case…" he turned sharply toward Akane. "Then let's do my best!"

"Observation 6…" Astral muttered as Yuma started his turn. "It seems humans work hard if they are praised. But I wonder if it can change the situation Yuma is in?"

"_**If you think you can beat me with this 'strength' that you call, then prove it to me now!" **_Akane replied.

Then suddenly, the entire tower began to shake. "What the-?" Yuma looked around. Even Akane looked puzzled at what's happening. He suddenly stumbled a bit as he saw the night sky above him slowly getting closer. "This is an elevator?"

"_Ten minutes remaining until activation."_

"_**Well, here you go. That little preaching you did cost you some more time," **_Akane said. _**"It looks like Ukyo programmed this thing to move to the top of the tower- a spectacular view of the city about to get hit by the virus bomb."**_

Yuma ignored Akane, now completely confident as he looked at his drawn card. "Alright! I got myself something good! I summon Goblindbergh (1400/0)!" There was a speck of light from the sky, and suddenly a plane with a goblin in it came flying into the tower.

"Yes! When Goblindbergh is summoned, he can summon a level four or lower monster from his hand!"

A giant cargo tank fell down from above.

"Yuma, summon Zubaba Knight in your hand," Astral said.

"No way!" Yuma replied. "Since you said Zubaba Knight, I'm just going to summon the other guy in my hand: Ganbara Knight (0/1800)!" The tank fell apart, revealing Yuma's own knight standing inside. Then suddenly, he realized what his field is now. "I've gotten two level four monsters now!" His face turned to a smirk.

"Let's go! I overlay my level four Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight!" Flying upward into the air, the two energies swerved down into another galaxy portal that opened in front of Yuma.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of hope, in the time of disaster, bring that single light that gives faith! Xyz Summon!"_

Emerging from the portal was a silver and golden object that resembled some sort of a sheath to a sword. Then the front began to leave, and were revealed to be wings. Now standing in front of Yuma was a large warrior in white and golden armor, with a golden helmet and two swords attached to its hips. On its left shoulder plate, the number '39' can be seen.

"_Come to the fight, Number 39: Utopia _(2500/2000)_!"_

"_**So that's your Numbers,"**_ Akane muttered, looking at it. She then sneered, however. _**"Too bad it won't save you. Utopia's attack points are too low to destroy either Terrorbyte or Spiral Serpent."**_

"Then in that case, let's go for your Gagaga Magician!" Yuma declared. "Go, Utopia! Hope's Shining Slash!" Seizing one of its swords, the warrior sliced through the magician's body, causing it to explode.

Akane: 3000

Yuma: 200

"Alright! That's gotta…huh?"

When the smoke cleared, Akane was being showered by light. Another Damage Vaccine was on the field.

"_**I activate my third facedown trap: another Damage Vaccine!"**_

"You…you gotta be kidding me! Fine, I'm going to end my turn with a facedown!"

"_**Then it's my move! Go, Spiral Serpent! Attack Utopia!"**_ The sea monster opened its mouth, ready for another attack…

Yuma started to panic. "W-what should I do!" he asked himself.

"Doesn't Utopia have an effect of its own?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material, it can negate an attack!"

One of the two Xyz Materials flew into Utopia's chest. The wings it had begun to glow, and it wrapped itself in them.

"_Moon Barrier!"_

The gush of water slammed into the wings of Utopia. But even the high pressure attack isn't enough to break through the defense, and was deflected towards a wall, which burst apart.

"_**So what? I can still attack with my Spiral Serpent again and again until you run out of Xyz Materials! I'm going to set a card facedown and end my turn!"**_

Astral looked at the appearing facedown as Yuma started his turn. The card that Yuma drew was a Megamorph.

"Sweet!" Yuma cried out. "Now I can turn this duel around! I play the-"

"Hold on to the card for a little bit," Astral said. "I may be wrong, but I think using Zubaba Knight and using Monster Reborn to Xyz Summon Leviathan Dragon will get a good choice."

"Oh yeah…I do have another Numbers…alright then, I summon Zubaba Knight (1600/900)!" In a flourish of gold, a short golden armored knight appeared wearing a red cape. "Next, I play the Spell Monster Reborn. This card allows me to special summon a monster in either of our graveyards, and I choose to revive Achacha Archer!"

"Now, I overlay my level three Zubaba Knight and Achacha Archer! _I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of strength, let your power flow through your spirit, and eliminate your opponents! Xyz Summon!"_

Coming out of the portal was a massive purple top-like object, with something glowing in the center. The surface of the top began to move and uncoil itself. Wings shot out, and soon, a purple dragon stood beside Utopia.

"Alright, here's Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0)!"

"_**Heh! Another Numbers, is it?" **_Akane asked. _**"That's still a stupid move, as it's still too weak!"**_

Yuma flinched as he just realized that. "And I made the trouble to do that, too! I can't just unsummon it!" he angrily glared at Astral. You just had to go open your mouth, don't you?"

Astral remained quiet. "This is fine as it is," Astral simply said. "Use Leviathan's effect and activate Thunder Short. If you do, then victory is set."

"Victory is set…?" Yuma muttered. "…Alright, fine! I activate Leviathan's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material, it gains 500 attack points!" One of the dragon's Xyz Materials flew into its mouth, and it began to glow bright blue.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (2500/0)

"Next, I activate the Spell Thunder Short! You now take 500 points of damage for every monster that you have!" Two bolts of lightning fell down from the sky, hitting Akane.

Akane: 3000

Yuma: 200

"_**That won't help! I activate my Trap, the third Damage Vaccine!"**_

Akane: 4000

Yuma: 200

"Well, that was useless!" Yuma shouted at Astral.

"You still have one final move," Astral replied. "Activate your Trap card."

"Huh?" Yuma looked at the front of his field. There was a facedown card. "I get it now! I activate my Trap, Asleep at the Switch! When you gain Life Points, I'm able to destroy a card that you have on your field!"

"_**W-what!"**_

"I destroy Terrorbyte!" Electricity ran through the massive beast's body and within seconds it dissolved. "Next, I equip Leviathan Dragon with the Equip Spell Megamorph! If my Life Points are lower than yours, the monster selected has its attack points doubled!"

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (5000/0)

"_**No way…!"**_

"Leviathan Dragon, attack Spiral Serpent with Shock Stream Blast!" Opening its mouth, the beast sent out a beam of light blue fire, neutralizing the sea monster.

Akane: 1900

Yuma: 200

"Go, Utopia! Finish this!" Seizing its swords, it stabbed the ground in front of it. Cracks began to race towards Akane, and the ground under her exploded…

Akane: 0

Yuma: *WINNER*

Akane was flying in the crater that Utopia created. As the duel is over, codes began to leave everywhere. The green tint vanished, and the damage from the duel disappeared as well. There was only three minutes left, and the elevator stopped at the very top of the tower, overlooking some parts of the city.

"He…he did it!" Tori cheered.

"Yeah! I knew that encouragement helped, too!" Takashi added.

There came a soft groaning behind Tori and Takashi. Professor Ukyo was starting to regain consciousness.

"Ugh…who…? What…"

"Professor!"

The three kids rushed to the teacher. However, Astral remained floating on the spot, his eyes fixated where Akane was lying on the floor. He held a hand at her.

"_Number 39: Terrorbyte. Come to me."_

Akane twitched. The darkness around her began to decrease until there is no more. A glowing card emerged from her body, and the number '34' mark disappeared, leaving only marks on her neck. The card flew to Astral's hand, and the light diminished to recognize the image of Terrorbyte.

Something rang in Astral's head. Something began to reawaken in his mind.

He could see something glowing brightly in a strange realm…possibly space? The light was some sort of galaxy of white and light blue. He didn't remember this place before, but he now remembered it. Its name…was the Astral World.

"Professor! Professor!" Yuma shouted, trying to get Ukyo's attention. "You have to hurry up and stop the virus bomb!"

"The virus bomb?" Ukyo groaned. "It's no use. I don't have the deactivation switch."

"Say what!" Yuma shouted. "Then that means…"

Akane was slowly waking up. Groaning, she rubbed her head. "What was I…?" she looked behind her and panicked. There was only two and a half minutes left.

All they could do is watch the timer slowly ticking down to the activation. Then…

'_Five.'_

Akane froze.

'_Four.'_

Yuma had a worried look on his face.

'_Three.'_

Takashi was biting his nails.

'_Two.'_

Tori was crouching and covering her head.

'_One.'_

Professor Ukyo looked around as though nothing is going to happen at all.

'_Zero.'_

"The city's going to be in a huge panic now!" Takashi yelled. "It's all over!"

But for several seconds, nothing happened.

"What's all this about a 'huge panic?'" Ukyo asked, looking confused.

"But Professor, didn't you hack into the city's computers to try and plunge the city into mass panic?" Yuma asked.

Ukyo was taken back. "Why would I do something so terrible?" he asked.

Akane weakly walked towards the group. "But what about the mass chaos you did prior to here?" she asked.

Ukyo chuckled nervously. "Well, I confess to accidently causing some trouble while making preparations," he said.

"So…you weren't making a virus bomb?"

Akane looked at the scenery of Heartland. Nearby at the ground, she noticed that one of the building lights turned on.

"Alright, it's ready," Ukyo said happily. "Everything's perfect. Now then, why not try wearing your Duel Gazer and look up at the sky?"

They all activate their Duel Gazers. Akane looked up at the sky…only to see a massive smiling face of a massive creature. It was some sort white fairy wearing a blue coat with transparent yellow afro with some sort of energy ball in the middle.

"It's…a giant Crashbug?" Yuma, Takashi, and Tori spoke at once.

"Recently, I found coincidently that the night view in this city happens to make up the matrix code," Ukyo said.

"So it responds to our Duel Gazers and creates the Crashbug?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, but the code was incomplete due to the light of that building that just turned on usual stays off at night," Ukyo explained.

Then slowly, the four began to realize what the Professor was talking about. The reason why he went through the trouble to do all of this is…

"…So the perfection that you talked about was to just turn on the lights of a building!" Akane asked, her face and the others in disbelieve.

"Sure is."

They all stumbled. "Professor…" Yuma groaned.

"Well, let's take a look at this," Takashi said, giving Yuma a card. Akane noticed that its image was that of the giant Crashbug (100/100).

"This is the Crashbug card," Yuma said. He then began to read the text.

"_An electrical fairy that lives off of the other bugs. It becomes extremely powerful because it lives off its bug friends. It's said that those who witness its full moon-like appearance may forever live in happiness."_

Suddenly, bombs appeared in Crashbug's hands. It threw them in different directions, and they exploded into fireworks.

"So in summary, Ukyo created this Crashbug because he wanted us all to live forever in happiness," Takashi said, watching a firework set off near the tower.

"So it was an innocent thing turned wrong," Akane said. "Thankfully the situation has turned normal again…"

Tapping at her eyepiece, she contacted Daisuke. _"Mr. Daisuke, the job's done. Don't worry about it now. It turns out to be something that went wrong."_

"_Alright then. I'll take your word for it," _Daisuke's voice said. _"Thanks for the help. You really are a Kuroyuki…"_

"Observation number seven…" Astral muttered, watching them from the arena. "My memory pieces, the Numbers cards…" He looked up at the sky was the Crashbug threw another bomb above its head.

"The Numbers grow the desire they are based upon and the darkness that dwells inside those they have come in contact with."

The cool breeze whipped through the top of the tower. Akane touched the side of her neck. She could feel the marks where 34 used to be at.

"Numbers…what are they?" Akane muttered.

"I will be sure to remember this," Astral concluded in his observation.

* * *

><p>And the end with this chapter. Here's the next preview:<p>

**Chapter 6: Grace and Fury**  
><strong>Akane begins investigating about Number 34: Terrorbyte. After leaving Nature's house, she accidently wanders into a secret garden, created by Nature. Unfortunatley, a certain someone shows up...!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Grace and Fury

Sheesh, this took unnecessarily too long! I don't know what really happened. Either I took a really slow time doing this or I got writer's block. Either way, at least I got this thing done. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Grace and Fury<p>

It was only two weeks until Halloween, and everyone is preparing for it. Everyone during the evenings, you can see people gather pumpkins, creating jack o' lanterns, and gathering costumes.

However, Akane was unfamiliar with the tradition of Halloween. Even if she did, she had other things on her mind. Sitting down in her room back at the Wooden Dojo, the only things in front of her were her Heartland Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. She thought back at the incident a while ago…

_"This is a good opportunity for my perfect victory. I now overlay my level three Crashbugs X, Y, and Z!"_

_"A Xyz Summon!" Akane gasped._

_Turning into black energy, the three monsters flew up into the air. Above Ukyo's head, a portal opened up, but it isn't red…_

_"I construct the Overlay Network with these three monsters!" Ukyo shouted, pointing a finger at the portal above him. But instead of a red one, it was a pitch black one. Glowing objects like stars were leaving it._

_"Is this a Xyz Summon?" Akane muttered. "But something's different…"_

_"Personification of Perfection!" Ukyo laughed. "In the depths of the virtual world, infect all and take rule! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 34: Terrorbyte (0/2900), defense mode!"_

_Slowly falling from the pitch black portal was a peculiar object, resembling a yellow and gray cubic object made out of metal. The metal then began to spread out, and soon enough, standing behind Akane is a four legged machine with a glowing horn and a tail. It let out a terrible shriek at Akane._

_"Numbers!" Akane gasped._

And another thing she remembered…

_She noticed something on the ground a few feet in front of her. It was the Xyz Monster Terrorbyte, flown off of Ukyo's Duel Disk upon his defeat. Some of his other cards are laying around it, too. Kneeling down in front of it, she picked it up._

_A shock suddenly ran through her body, and she felt a burning sensation at her neck._

_'W-what…?'_

_She began to feel strange. Akane couldn't really explain it, but it was a sensation that felt…wonderful. But she felt irritated for some reason. It was the way she dueled against that fool Ukyo, perhaps. Yes…that must be why she feels irritated._

'_After my duel with the Professor, he acted really nice than his hostile attitude,'_ Akane thought. _'When I picked up Number 34, I felt really strange. It was sort of telling me to do everything perfectly…'_

She reached for her Duel Disk, propping it to one side. She opened a small slow on its side and pulled out a cable, which she connected it to her Duel Disk. She then turned both of them on.

Another function of the Duel Gazer is that it records all duels that its owner dueled in. Using that function, she watched both duels of her against Ukyo and Yuma. How she took control of Terrorbyte and how Yuma destroyed her new monster and lost due to his two others Numbers…

"Numbers…"

Pulling off the cable, Akane opened the Duel Monsters Database in her Duel Disk. She typed up 'Number 34: Terrorbyte' on the search bar and entered. Nothing was there.

"That's odd…" Akane muttered. Surely the database would have something about the Numbers?

She typed into the search bar Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Nothing came up. She then typed Number 39: Utopia. Nothing came up, either. Akane fell back frustrated. If they didn't showed up in the official Duel Monsters Database, then _what _are these Numbers?

She was so stupid as Akane sighed. She didn't she ask Ukyo about the Numbers? Though he didn't seem to realize what he was doing by the end of the duel. But that boy Yuma used Numbers, and he was realizing what he was doing…

But she can ask the people around town. Akane realized this and she snap open her eyes. Sure, it would most likely not work, but she can give it a try. Besides, what bad can it do?

Retrieving from her bag was a piece of paper and pencil. This will take a few hours, but she'll need to provide what these Number monsters look like…

* * *

><p>"Numbers?" Nature asked at her house the next day. Her aunt was away buying a few things, so she was alone. "Never heard of 'em. Are they some kinda new archetype?"<p>

"That's what all the other students from school say," Akane sighed after she showed Nature the pictures of Terrorbyte, Utopia, and Leviathan Dragon. "They're not new monster archetypes, I'm sure, but…"

"…Anyways, where were you yesterday?" Nature yawned. It looked like she had gotten up recently. She was wearing a green shirt and black shorts. "Haven't seen you around town that time."

"I have some work to do, being a junior detective," Akane replied. "I had to go to Heartland to meet up with a family friend and…"

"Oh, so you went to Heartland, huh? Only heard this on the net, but a friend of mine there talked about all of their machinery went haywire all over the city. You gotta have balls to-"

She froze.

"Wait a second…don't tell me…"

"Um…yes, I did actually. Only during that times I ended up dueling two people who had these Numbers and…well, I don't want to talk about the rest."

"Ah, that's okay," Nature said. "This isn't the first case exclusive cards like these 'Numbers' showed up somewhere in history. For example: ever heard of Team 5DS? They're a team that came from an event called the World Dueling Grand Prix that happened in New Domino City hundreds of years ago. Nearly most of its duelists there owned a unique card. Hold up, you mind giving me that Duel Disk thing?"

Akane gave Nature her Heartland Duel Disk. Opening up the internet there, she fumbled around it until she found a particular website that talked about Team 5DS.

"Within Team 5DS, the leader is named Yusei Fudo, who became the head scientist of New Domino City shortly afterwards," Nature read through the page. "His ace cards are Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, and Shooting Quasar Dragon; cards that are one of a kind. Then there's Jack Atlas, the second duelist, who owns Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Dragon, and Red Nova Dragon. The third's named Crow Hogan, who owns Black Feather Dragon, an extremely rare card that was said to belong to someone else before Crow received it."

"Then there is Akiza Izinski, and the twins Leo and Luna, all three were participants to the Fortune Cup that happened six months before that. Akiza has a card called Black Rose Dragon. And meanwhile, both Leo and Luna both plays monsters called Life Stream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Then several _more_ years, there was a duelist named Jaden Yuki who owns…well, you get the drift, right?"

Akane nodded. "Well, that was all that I came here for," she said. "Thank you Nature for your time."

"Alrighty then," Nature said, walking over to open the door. "And be careful on the way back. I heard today's weather's going to be very windy."

Now that Nature mentioned it, Akane remembered that it was a bit rough trying to get to Nature's house with the wind sweeping at her face. The wind was blowing at her hand again, causing her hair to whip around. The bronze leaves on the delicate branches of the trees around town were swaying ominously in the wind.

Akane sighed. If she's planning to ask people about the Numbers, she'll have to do it against the cold winds. Well, time to get…

"Oh! No!"

As Akane was about to place the paper back into her bag, a sudden gust of wind came. The paper flew out of her hand. It danced through the winds as it was carried away around Nature's house.

Akane ran for the paper. Her hands seized to grab it, but it slipped through her fingers. The winds began to die down and the paper fell…through a crack on the ground.

Akane kneeled down in front of the crack. It was right besides Nature's home. "This doesn't look safe…" Akane muttered. "If this increases, Nature's house might…hmm?"

Looking down at the ground, Akane noticed that the dirt seems freshly dug…in fact, she noticed that there are two small handles on either side of the crack. Taking them both, she gave them a yank, and suddenly, the ground under her feet shook and opened up, causing her to fall in…

The next several seconds, her body ached as she finally hit the floor.

"What…" she coughed, rubbing her head. "What…just happened?"

Shaking her head, she looked around at here she is at. It was a dark area, where the only source of light was in front of her, which leads to a staircase that leads to what seems to be outside. But behind her was a large door. Standing up carefully, she opened the doors.

Huge amounts of heat blew at her face, countering the cold. Inside, Akane cannot believe what she is seeing. It was a giant room that was brightly lit. But inside…

"Plants?" Akane muttered to herself.

It looks like a massive garden inside. Set in countless pots, small or big, were many plants. Lilies, roses, petunias, bushes, hedges, and many other types resided here. At the very center of the room, there is even a tree in an even larger sized pot.

Set above the ceiling were many water sprinklers. Akane stepped into the room and looked down. There were clear signs of the sprinklers being used recently, as the ground is slightly wet. She could see bags of fertilizers everywhere, some of them opened. Somewhere in this room, there seems to be heat ventilating somewhere.

"Is this…a greenhouse?" Akane muttered. She looked next to her and saw a large black console with many switches and buttons. "What's this…?"

Standing in front of it, she pondered if she should press or pull one of them. But…

"What are you doing here, Akane?" A voice groaned.

Akane jumped. She quickly turned around to see Nature standing by the entrance, still looking a bit tired.

"N-Nature!" Akane spoke. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Me? I can come here anytime I want to," Nature said. "In fact- this place belongs to me."

"What?" Akane gasped. "But an underground greenhouse…isn't it extremely expensive to build? Let alone the costs of digging such a large room like this?"

"I dunno," Nature said. "Maybe this will eventually prevent my aunt from paying for her house. Maybe the foundation got damaged while moving that large tree in. Maybe this will increase the water and electricity bill. But I can't leave these guys in the cold."

She gestured to the plants. "So all of these are yours?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Nature said. "But what brings you here anyways?"

"Well, I accidently dropped my sketch through here and…OW!"

Something hard hit her at the back of the head. A stone fell next to her feet, followed by sniggering. The two turned around to see someone unpleasant…

"Isaac!"

"Finally found you, Kuroyuki!" Isaac snarled, looking very angry. "Good thing I saw you going here, huh?"

"Aw, what the hell are you doing here, Isaac!" Nature shouted. "Didn't getting beaten is enough for you?"

"Kuroyuki sprayed pepper spray at my eyes and you bashed me at the back of my head with your skateboard!" Isaac shouted back.

"Because you were going to attack Akane!" Nature spoke. "If you have any brains, you would've just got out of your monkey attitude!"

"S-shut up!" Isaac growled. "Now that I'm here, I want a rematch with Akane. And I ain't leaving until we duel!"

Akane flinched. "Oh no…I don't have my deck with me…" she muttered.

"But I do," Nature replied. "How about this Isaac? You duel _me,_ instead!"

"Duel you?"

"That's right," Nature said. "This is my place that you're trespassing. If you wanna get to Akane, you'll have to duel against me first."

"If that's the case, fine." Isaac pulled out a Duel Disk from a bag he is carrying. "Then get your Duel Disk ready!"

Nature looked around until she saw a Duel Disk next to a large bag. Grabbing it, she worn it on her arm as she and Akane backed away as Isaac entered the room.

"Let's do this!"

Isaac: 4000

Nature Verde: 4000

"I'm going first!" Nature said as she drew. "I'm setting a monster facedown. Next up, I'm also placing two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Is that it?" Isaac taunted as he drew his card. "Alright. I'm summoning my Assault Dog (1200/800)!" A large dog with two guns mounted on its back appeared. "Go, attack that facedown!"

The guns on its back lit up, tearing the facedown card apart. It flipped over, revealed to be a stone wrapped around spiky ivy that withstood the barrage.

"The card that you attacked is my Wall of Ivy (300/1200)," Nature said. "Since its defense points and Assault Dog's attack points are the same, neither monsters are destroyed nor do you take damage. Next up, when Wall of Ivy is flipped over, an Ivy Token (0/0) is summoned to your field in defense mode."

A small sprout with eyes appeared. "So what? I'm going to set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," Nature said. "I activate one of my facedowns: the Quick-play Spell Seed of Deception! With this card, I can special summon a level two or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand. I special summon level one Evil Thorn (100/300)!"

A shriveled looking plant with a large, spiked bulb appeared.

"I activate Evil Thorn's effect," Nature declared. "By sacrificing it, it deals 300 points of damage to my opponent!"

Cracks began to appear on Evil Thorn's bulb. A large explosion occurred seconds later, and Isaac staggered back.

Isaac: 3700

Nature: 4000

"Next up, I activate Evil Thorn's second effect. When I used his effect, I can special summon up to two more Evil Thorns in attack mode, but I can't activate their effects."

"So then what good are they?" Isaac asked.

"So I can use them for a sacrifice," Nature replied. "But first, I flip Wall of Ivy to attack mode. Next, I sacrifice my two Evil Thorns to summon Gigaplant (2400/1200)!"

A portal opened up under the two Evil Thorns and they sunk into it. Moments later, the portal stretched out as a massive plant with tree-like skin and a large red head filled with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Go! Gigaplant, attack his Assault Dog!" Letting out a loud roar, Gigaplant spat out some sort of purple liquid at Assault Dog, which melted upon touch.

Isaac: 2800

Nature: 4000

"Next, I'm having Wall of Ivy attacking the Ivy Token I left behind!" The spiked wines uncoiled around the stone. They suddenly shot out, smashing into the Ivy Token. "When Ivy Token is destroyed, the one controlling it takes 300 points of damage!"

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 4000

"Dammit…" Isaac cursed. "I activate Assault Dog's effect. When it is destroyed, I can special summon another one."

"Is that so? Then I end my turn from here."

"My turn then…" Isaac said, drawing his next card. Looking at it he snickered. "First up, I activate my facedown Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted. With this, I special summon my Assault Dog from my graveyard in attack mode. Now then, I sacrifice my two Assault Dogs to bring out another friend of mine- Mechanical Hound (2800/1500)!"

From the blue portal, a massive dog-like machine with shiny brown armor and glowing red eyes jumped into the air. It snarled at Nature.

"Another powerful monster, too?" Nature asked.

"That's right! Mechanical Hound, attack her Wall of Ivy!" The giant machine leapt up into the air and bared its fangs.

"Not quite yet," Nature said. "I activate my other facedown. The Trap Seed Insurance! By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate one of my Plant-Type monsters' destruction and I take only half of the battle damage I would've taken during that battle!"

A barrier formed around Wall of Ivy and Mechanical Hound smashed into it. The resulting crash sent out sparks everywhere, some hitting Nature.

"Nature!" Akane shouted.

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 1500

"I've got you on the ropes now," Isaac replied. "I end this turn with two facedowns."

"My turn…and I switch Wall of Ivy and Gigaplant to defense mode and summon Herbal Life (500/1500) in defense mode!" A tiny tree with many mint-colored leaves appeared. "I then place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Isaac said. "I play the Spell Card Destruction. Now we all have to discard every card in our hands to our graveyard, and draw a new amount equal to that." Once that was done, Isaac studied his hand and snickered again.

"Next up, I activate one of my facedowns: the Trap, Pack Call! By removing from play one level four or lower Beat-Type monster from my graveyard, I can special summon any number of copies of that monster from my graveyard, hand, or deck."

A wormhole opened up above Isaac. Assault Dog's card appeared over it and disappeared. Moments later, two more Assault Dogs came flying out.

"I now sacrifice my two Assault Dogs again!" Isaac declared. As the two disappeared into another portal, a familiar, massive beast with a purple hide climbed out of it. "Show yourself, Behemoth the King All Animals (2700/1500)!"

"So, you brought out that ace of yours?"

"Right! Now then, when it is tribute summoned, I can return from the graveyard a number of Beast-Type monsters equal to the amount that I used to sacrifice to summon it." Two cards popped out of his graveyard slot.

"Behemoth, take down her Gigaplant first!" Letting out a loud roar, it charged at the defending plant.

"I activate my Continuous Trap!" Nature announced. As the card flipped, a large tree with many branches appeared. "With the Trap Seeds of Battle, every time a Plant-Type monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, this card gains a Seed Counter."

A bulb appeared in one of the tree's branches.

Seeds of Battle: 1

"Well, too can play it that game!" Isaac replied. "I'm activating my own Continuous Trap, and that is Pack Frenzy. Every time one of my Beast-Type monsters destroys one of yours, I can remove from my hand a level four or lower Beast-Type monster to inflict 500 points of damage!"

"What?" Nature flinched.

"I remove one of my Assault Dogs!" Isaac announced. A wormhole opened up to suck the holographic image of Assault Dog in, and a blast of light came out and hit Nature.

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 1000

"Now, Mechanical Hound attacks that Wall of Ivy!" The machine leapt into the air once more, crashing into the vine-wrapped stone and reducing it into rubble. Another bulb appeared on another branch of the tree.

Seeds of Battle: 2

'_I just need one more Seed Counter…'_ Nature thought. _'But at the rate I'm going…'_

"Mechanical Hound is a Machine, so I can't use its effect for Pack Frenzy," Isaac said. "But it doesn't matter anyways; because you only have about a few more turns left…I'm setting a card facedown and end my turn."

"The only defense that you have now is Herbal Life…" Akane muttered to Nature. "But surely it will be destroyed by one of them…?"

"Herbal Life can negate its own destruction in battle once per turn," Nature said as she drew. "That means I'll be protected a little…"

"As if," Isaac said. "Remember, I got one more Assault Dog in my hand, ready to be used!"

'_He's quite right on that one…'_ Nature thought. _'Well, if I can't evade him with its effect, then in that case…'_

"I activate Herbal Life's effect," Nature said. "By removing one Plant-Type monster from my graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to half of its attack points. I remove from play my Rose Tentacles, which was sent to the graveyard because of your Card Destruction!"

"What!" Isaac shouted.

Sparks of light began to shower upon Nature as a ghostly image of a massive rose-like creature with long green roots appeared in front of her.

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 2100

"Rose Tentacles has 2200 attack points. Because of that, I gain 1100 Life Points. Well, that's all I can do right now, so I'm ending my turn."

"My turn…" Isaac muttered as he drew. "I summon out Guard Dog (1500/500)." The large, purple dog appeared. "Now, I attack your Herbal Life with Mechanical Hound!" The machine bounded forward and smashed into the tree, but it withstood the attack.

"Herbal Life's effect activates!" Nature shouted. "Once per turn when it's selected as an attack target, it can negate its own destruction!"

"But I still have my Behemoth to finish it off!" Opening its jaws wide, it completely swallowed the plant whole. "Now then, Pack Frenzy's effect activates, and I remove the other Assault Dog!"

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 1600

"Now…Nature's field is left wide open!"

"Right on! Guard Dog, attack her directly!" Barking loudly, the purple dog bounded forward and pounced on Nature, who staggered back.

Isaac: 2500

Nature: 100

"Well. That was _kinda_ risky," Nature groaned.

"Kind of risky?" Akane asked. "He nearly took out all of your Life Points!"

"Akane's quite right on that bit," Isaac said, looking smug. "I end my turn. Now…let's see what you can do."

"Heh…what can I do?" Nature asked, smiling. She pointed straight at the tree of Seeds of Battle. Another bulb has appeared.

Seeds of Battle: 3

"Everything's set into motion!" Nature shouted as she drew. "First up, I activate the Spell Monster Reborn. With this, I can special summon a monster from either of our graveyards, and I'm bringing back Gigaplant! Next up, I Gemini Summon it!"

Gigaplant let out a loud roar as a green aura enveloped it.

"Gigaplant is a Gemini Monster," Nature explained. "Gemini Monsters must be summoned twice to activate their effects, or otherwise they will be treated as Normal Monsters. Now, I'm going to activate Gigaplant's effect. It can allow me to special summon an Insect-Type or Plant-Type monster from my graveyard, and I'm going to bring back Wall of Ivy."

"I now send Seeds of Battle to the graveyard," Nature continued.

"What? Why are you sending a card of yours to the graveyard?" Isaac demanded as the tree slowly fell through the ground, leaving behind the three bulbs.

"By sending Seeds of Battle to the graveyard, I can special summon a Plant-type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard whose level equals to the amount of Counters it has," Nature said. "It has three, so from my deck, I special summon level three Lonefire Blossom (500/1400)!"

From where the three bulbs were, they quickly grew into a plant with twisted roots, and have a bulb that resembles a lit bomb.

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect. I can sacrifice a Plant-Type monster on my field to summon another one from my deck. I send Wall of Ivy to the grave to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800/2600)!"

Wall of Ivy disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, however, comes a new monster. She was a tall, female monster wearing a dress styled to look like roses. Even her crowd looks like a blood red rose.

Isaac looked shocked for a moment. However, he quickly shook his head. "So what? It's barely strong enough to take me on!"

"Maybe, but I still have one more card," Nature said. "I equip Tytannial with the Equip Spell Flower's Grace." As the card appeared on her field, flowers began to leave it and surround the princess. "I can only equip this card to a Plant-Type monster, but when I do, it gains attack points equal to half of one of my other Plant-Type monster's attack points. Gigaplant is my choice!"

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: (4000/2600)

"4000 attack points!"

"Correct! Now Tytannial, destroy his Behemoth!" Chuckling darkly, the woman pointed a finger at the large beast. Suddenly, endless swarms of flowers began flying towards it.

"I won't let you win," Isaac snarled. "I activate my Trap, Mirror Force! When my opponent attacks, this card destroys all monsters on your field that are in attack mode!"

A barrier began to form around Behemoth, but…

"I counter it with Tytannial's effect!" Nature declared. "When a card that targets one or more monsters on the field, I can sacrifice a Plant-Type monster to negate it and destroy it!"

"What!"

Lonefire Blossom dissolved into flower petals, which they all turned sharp. They flew at the barrier of Mirror Force, and it eventually shattered it into pieces.

"Yes! With Mirror Force gone, then that means this duel is…" Akane began.

"…Over!" Nature finished. "Continue the attack!"

The swarm of flowers attached themselves to Behemoth's skin. They kept on going until it was completely covered with flowers. Tytannial snapped her fingers and they all blew up.

Isaac: 200

Nature: 100

"This duel is over!" Nature declared. "Gigaplant, attack his Guard Dog!"

Letting out another roar, vines began to emerge from the ground. They wrapped around Guard Dog, who tried to wriggle around, but it was thrown straight into Gigaplant's mouth…and it spat its bones at Isaac.

Isaac: 0

Nature: *WINNER*

As the holograms disappeared, Isaac fell on his back.

"No…no way…" Isaac groaned. "I nearly got you, too…!"

"But I still won," Nature said. "Now beat it."

Isaac slowly got up with an angry look on his face. He looked around quickly as if to find something. That's when he noticed the black box beside him. His face turned into a sneer.

"Oh…I wonder what _this_ could be…" he spoke as he hand reached for one of the buttons.

Nature suddenly grew tense. She pushed Akane threw the door and raced at Isaac just as he pushed it.

Suddenly, water began raining down from above. Isaac activated the water sprinklers. "Get off of it!" Nature shouted as she whacked him in the head. He stumbled backwards and Nature pushed him into the ground as she went forward to the black box.

Several seconds later, Akane saw that the water slowly stopped. There came a groaning sound followed by a shout from Isaac.

"I'll…I'll get you two another time!" He ran past Akane; his clothes wet from the water.

"Hey Akane…you okay?" Nature called, stepping into the doorway. Her clothes were only slightly damp. "I think I made a dent in my Duel Disk, but that's okay. At least he's gone now."

"Thank you for the help," Akane said, bowing. "But before he showed up, you said that all of these plants belong to you. Is this a greenhouse?"

"Yeah," Nature nodded. "Though actually, this place used to be a large basement belonging to my aunt's. It was rebuilt to house all of them for both fall and winter."

"So these were in another place?" Akane asked.

Nature nodded again. Walking up to one of the flower pots, she picked up a rose. "During the summer, I always visit my parent's farm that somewhere else in the countryside. There, I took an appreciation to flowers and plants."

Smelling the rose, she smiled. "Flowers are like people, Akane. They come in many different colors and sizes. They all have some sort of lifespan, but they're more fragile than us. It takes only a simple step of a guy's foot or a bite to rip them or crush them. However, we and these flowers also need proper care for the things that nature throws, such as blazing heat or winter. There's a lake nearby where I found these plants, so I made that place a hideout. But since its getting colder every day, I took lots of care to move them into this place."

Nature handed Akane the rose. "Take this," she said. "This'll be the proof of you coming here. Just don't tell anyone else about this!"

Akane nodded and Nature grinned. She walked up to the steps and towards the surface. But meanwhile, Akane looked down at the rose in her hand.

"Flowers are like people…" Akane muttered. "I will take that into mind."

Meanwhile, several feet away from her, the sketch of the Numbers was lying on the floor, too wet to pick up or it will fall apart.

* * *

><p>Herbal Life<p>

Level 4/EARTH/Plant/500/1500

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is notdestroyed and you do not take Battle Damage. Once per turn, you can remove from play one Plant-Type monster from your graveyard. Gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK.

Seed Insurance

Trap

Activate only when one Plant-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Discard one card. That monster is not destroyed, and you take only half of the Battle Damage you taken.

Seeds of Battle

Continuous Trap

Every time a Plant-type monster you control is destroyed by battle, this card gains 1 Seed Counter (max 12). You can send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster whose level equals to the amount of Seed Counters it has.

Flower's Grace

Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to a Plant-Type monster. The monster equipped to this card gains ATK equal to half of 1 Plant-Type monster you control on the field.

Pack Call

Trap

When you have 1 level four or lower Beast-Type monster in your graveyard, you can remove that card from play to Special Summon up to two copies of that card from your hand or deck.

Pack Frenzy

Continuous Trap

When a Beast-Type monster you control destroys a monster that your opponent controls, you can remove from play 1 level four or lower Beast-Type monster from your graveyard to inflict 500 points of Effect Damage to your opponent.

* * *

><p>I'll have to admit, I had to redo this duel because I was quite sure that I was screwing it up badly. But anyways, here is the preview of this next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 7: Kagome, Kagome...**

_**Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,**_  
><em><strong>when will you come out?<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the evening of the dawn,<strong>_  
><em><strong>the crane and turtle slipped.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who stands right behind you now?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7: Kagome, Kagome

This is probably one of the more darker Chapters I have. Originally, this was a Halloween Special I thought up of...after Halloween ended a while ago. Followed up by my writer's block several weeks ago, and I can't really wait for several months to go with this, so I made this a canon part of my story rather than a special.

As for this Chapter, to anyone who knows about those Vocaloid songs, this is based off of the song "Circle You, Circle You." If you do, then...you'll probably know what's this slightly freaky stuff is going on.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Kagome, Kagome…<p>

In the deepest part of the sea of green, not even a bird chirped there. Only the soft sound of wind and leaves rustling can be heard. Something about the forest at the edge of town gives off an eerie feeling to anyone who begins to approach the center.

But of one is at the center of the forest today, he or she might hear something, like some sort of song…

_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when, when will you come out?_

Somewhere in that center, there were sounds of playful laughs and singing. You would grow curious of it, as it seems that it is all around you somewhere...

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

Then slowly, the last traces of sunlight through the trees began to disappear. A chill runs down your body. Then suddenly, you realized that fog is all around you. You can't tell which path you came from. And then from the skies, you hear a rumble. It was going to rain.

But in front of you, you see a large building not far. You wondered where it came from, but before you can fully question it, you felt raindrops. And so you rushed towards the building…

_Who stands…right behind you now?_

But that was the last thing they heard…

_Children, children, let's play a game…_

_Everyone, let's gather 'round,_

_Circle you, circle you…_

…As they were no longer alive again on October 31. It was the day of Halloween.

* * *

><p>Akane never did participate in any Halloween activities in the past. Instead, back at the Wooden Dojo, she simply watched from a window at a higher floor, amusing herself of the kids dressed in the various costumes. But now…<p>

"This feels rather awkward," Akane said as she and Nature walked along the trail to school. All around them were students in various types of costumes. "Now that I am walking outside, it feels like it's a town full of monsters…"

"You mentioned that this is the first time you're out of your home, right?" Nature asked. She didn't wear a costume, either. "Yeah, I guess it would feel that way. But hey! Most of our classes are stopped for events like this."

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Because these things happen once a year!" Nature said. "Besides, the school also hosts parties and those costume contests, too. Come to the auditorium when we get there. It'll be fun!"

"Well, if you suppose so…"

Ahead of them, Akane heard a conversation going on from two students.

"…So what were you saying again?" one of them asked.

"Let's see…" the second muttered. "Oh yeah! And so I was about to go to sleep when I heard sirens outside. I looked out of the window, and sure enough some police cars and an ambulance zoomed past."

"And?" the first asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"And that's it," the second chuckled nervously.

"What? Well, that's a disappointment…"

"But it's kinda strange that the police are going somewhere, don't you think?" the second asked. "I mean, it's rare for them to be called to something in a quiet town like this."

Nature yawned, clearly not listening in on the conversation. Akane, however…

'_Police rarely used around town, is it?'_ Akane thought. _'So there must be some sort of incident going on somewhere? But now that I think about it…'_

She closed her eyes, thinking back on the past. It was about…five years ago, she believed? It was about midnight, where she just completed a task from the Grandmaster. Exhausted, she was changing to her night clothes when she heard a noise outside.

Looking out of the window in her room, she saw several police cars zoomed by. By that time, Akane had only heard of them. It was the first she actually saw one.

'_That day…wasn't it October…?'_

"Hey, Akane! Watch where you're going!" Nature called out.

Akane felt her arm being grabbed and was pulled back. She opened her eyes and found herself about to walk off the trail to school and into a small pond.

"Thank you," Akane sighed. _'I'll think about it later…'_

But upon arriving at the school lobby, they found themselves being directed towards the auditorium by some teachers.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nature asked as she watched several students walk through the large doors into the vast room of the auditorium.

"Headmaster Yamaguchi holding a school assembly for all students," a teacher explained. "Now please. You're holding up the others."

The auditorium is one of the largest rooms of the entire school. But even then, every single student present is very tough to get into this room.

Both Akane and Nature were standing at the front of the room. All around them, Akane could hear various conversations going on.

"Ugh…this is lame…" muttered a student to her friend. "And I was hoping for those Halloween parties, too…"

"Y'know, there was some pretty big commotion down at the police station," another student said.

"Oh yeah…you lived near the police station, right?" his friend asked. "Well, if the police are involved, then it must be big or something like that."

Nature, who was checking her cellphone, muttered, "Its 9: 27…wonder why the school is starting an assembly so early and sudden like this?"

Several minutes later, on the stage, both another teacher and Yamaguchi stepped forward.

"Everyone, please settle down," the teacher called out through a microphone. His voice rang out through the entire room. "The school assembly is about to begin. Headmaster Yamaguchi would like to say something to you all."

All the students quiet down as the teacher gave Yamaguchi the microphone. Yamaguchi cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am Headmaster Yamaguchi, which all of you of course, would remember," he began. "Despite this the time of Halloween, I have asked all of you to come here. There has been, I'm afraid, a terrible incident that happened late last night."

"One of our senior students, Mr. Mujitsu Ochita…has passed away."

At once, there were many gasps throughout the auditorium, followed by hushed whispers.

"Passed away…!" Akane muttered.

"Mujitsu Ochita…" Nature repeated the name. "I think he's a decent student here. But he's also a risk taker that likes to prove people wrong…"

Yamaguchi cleared his throat on the mic, and everyone quiet down. "Mr. Ochita was found dead at the entrance of Yurekage Forest by a patrol nearby. The police are undergoing investigations right now about his death. If you can, please cooperate with the police. But I assure you, there is no cases of bullying involved in this. However, let me repeat my warnings about Yurekage Forest."

'_Yurekage Forest…isn't that the largest forest near town?' _Akane thought.

"Yurekage Forest is strictly off-limits to anyone," Yamaguchi explained. "It is a place where it is very easy to get lost in. There have been many other reports of people missing the past several years. Only a handful managed to came out in a weak and disorientated state. Also at this time of the year, fog settles in at the deepest part of the forest, so it means getting lost is much easier."

Yamaguchi continued through the assembly. Nature was checking her cellphone for the time every few minutes, but Akane had her eyes closed, thinking about what she had just heard.

'_Mujuitsu Ochita…senior student of our school…died in Yurekage Forest…located at the edge of town…'_ Akane thought. _'Yurekage Forest is off-limits to everyone…in the past many people have gone missing…only a few came back in a weakened state…fog settles in at the deepest part…'_

Akane began piecing it together…

'_For several years people have gone missing in Yurekage Forest. Ochita was found dead last night there, and in this time fog settles in…could it be…?'_

"…Akane? Akane!"

Nature's hushed whisper knocked Akane out of her trance of thought.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Nature asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Akane replied. "Were you saying something?"

"No quite," Nature said. "But Headmaster's finishing up his speech."

"…And lastly, all classes will be canceled today for the Halloween celebration," Yamaguchi continued. "The auditorium will be set up for this event by noon. As for right now, please be safe."

Headmaster Yamaguchi walked away from the stage. All of the students began to file out of the auditorium soon after.

"Can't believe it…" Nature muttered angrily once she and Akane walked into an emptier hallway. "That assembly took thirty minutes! Oh well…at least we still have the Halloween parties…"

"…Hey Nature," Akane spoke.

"Huh? What's up?" Nature asked, looking at Akane.

"Do you mind taking me to the school's library?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to take a look at something quickly," Akane said. "Do you know where it is?"

"'Course, I know where it is," Nature replied. "C'mon, follow me…"

Taking a nearby staircase, the two went up to the second floor. Since all classes are canceled for the day, students were loitering around the hallways. Nature went to the right of the staircase, and Akane followed her until they stopped in front of a wooden door with a sign that says 'Library' next to it.

Over half of the library has bookshelves. The other side of the library has several tables where some students were sitting while reading books or doing work.

"Well, there's two hours till the celebrations," Nature said in a quiet voice. "So what do you want? I'll go get it for you."

"Alright…" Akane said. "I want you to find articles and information about Yurekage Forest or anything related to it."

"_What?"_ Nature asked in a hushed whisper. "Why?"

"A poor senior was found dead Nature, and all you care about is a party," Akane said, frowning. "What the Headmaster says intrigues me about how people vanished in the forest. I can't really explain, but I think I got a good lead on something."

"A good lead on something?" Nature asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was raised to be a detective," Akane said. "Don't you find it interesting that there are other reports like these years ago?"

"Well…if you put it that way…"

"Then help me find information," Akane said. "Meanwhile, I will be looking up information on the computers."

The computers are at the back of the room after Akane found them. Sitting down at one of the computers, she searched up Yurekage Forest.

The first thing that caught her attention is that there were already several articles found in the search engine. Clicking on one, she began to read it.

"_October 31, 2373…" _Akane read. _"The body of a criminal that was thought to have escaped from the Facility of New Domino City was found dead at the entrance to Yukekage Forest. Autopsies reported that the criminal has sustained massive slash wounds and stabbings. Police are investigating it currently, but have no leads."_

"Year 2373…right now, this is 2433," Akane muttered. She clicked on another article.

"_October 30, 2378. The body parts of several people are found around the border of Yukekage Forest by a patrolman. Five years ago, the body of a criminal was found at the entrance. The conditions of the body parts are heavily damaged, though police have determined that the cause were wild animals. The identities of them are still unknown."_

"_October 31, 2383. A police offer that went missing a week ago was found in a weakened state at Yukekage Forest. He was quickly hospitalized at a stable state. During an interview, the officer states that he does not remember what happened, except that he was patrolling through the forest when it grew foggy."_

"_November 13, 2383. The police are now doing investigations in Yumakage Forest. While they didn't find anything, they are now keeping monthly reports of what's happening inside the forest."_

"_October 31, 2384. Last year, a police officer who went missing came back in a weakened state. He reported that the forest became extremely foggy while on a patrol. This year, a group of officers came back reporting that the deeper parts of the forest became unusually foggy._

_However, in the months that lead up to October, the police reported that no signs of fog have been seen. Also, it seems that the wild animals grow aggressive at the time of October. While this could explain an incident six years ago, it could not explain the death of a criminal found at the entrance eleven years ago where the body sustained slash and stab wounds. That investigation has gone cold ever since. It is now advised to prevent access to the forest."_

Akane kept reading through each article, writing down notes in each one. There were at least twelve articles, either deaths or people suddenly turning up.

"Akane," Nature spoke behind her. "This is all that I could find. You done?"

"Yes," Akane said, standing up. Akane noticed that Nature had a few newspapers and a book in her arms. Meanwhile, she had several amounts of papers written.

"I'll start," Nature said once she and Akane sat down at an empty table. Placing a newspaper on the table, she began to read the front headlines.

"_Local Orphanage Burnt Down," _Nature began. _"In September 27, 2368, the local orphanage was lit on fire and burnt down. The cause of the fire is unknown, but the residents of the orphanage, several doctors and a group of young children, managed to all make it out alive. They later moved away somewhere and haven't been seen since."_

"An orphanage…" Akane muttered. "Where was it, though?"

"Beats me," Nature said. "But I heard from some of the elders that THIS place used to be the orphanage!"

"_What?" _Akane gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Nature replied. "But if one of us died on the day of Halloween, don't you think…" She spoke in an even quieter tone. "…This place is cursed?"

"…I doubt it," Akane said, sighing. "But about Ochita, didn't you say that he is a risk taker and likes to prove people wrong?"

"Yeah," Nature said. "Wait…you don't think…?"

"Possibly," Akane said. "That Ochita went to Yurekage Forest because of some sort of bet. What is that book, anyways?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Nature asked, looking at the book in her arms. "This is actually an information book of Yurekage Forest seventy years ago. It explains a lot of things. The animals in there, the types of plants, the size of the forest…"

"Well, in that's the case, here is what I found," Akane said as she spread the papers throughout the table. Each one has an article that expanded between 2373 to 2428."

"Years 2373 to 2428, huh?" Nature asked as she picked up the article of 2373. "Escaped criminal from New Domino City found dead…at the entrance…?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Here, give me a piece of paper and pencil." Akane did so, and Nature drew a small sketch. Left of the paper were several large skyscrapers titled New Domino City while the right were smaller buildings with Home above them. Between them was a giant circle with Yurekage Forest labeled in it.

"The normal route from New Domino City to our town is around the forest," Nature said, drawing a curved line above and under the circle. "Going through the forest is suicidal. There are bears there. BEARS…!"

"Still," Akane muttered. "Any escaping criminal would be smart enough to find cover to hide out. All they can do is run, and the police have cars. And outside of the cities, there is hardly anything in the countryside. Let's say this…"

Akane took the paper and pencil from Nature and began scribbling. "Since the criminal can only run on foot, the police could get to him faster. They could also block off the roads, so…"

She placed two Xs on either curved line. "If he goes to any road, he could end up getting caught by police stationed there. Meanwhile, Yurekage Forest is a large forest. It's hard to find people in there, and you could live off what you find in there. Plus, I doubt the criminal would know about the wild animals there since he was from New Domino City."

"That's true…"

"But what worries me is the wounds that this criminal had when he was found," Akane continued. "He has been attacked, and clearly not by an animal."

"But these incidents are about sixty years old," Nature said. "Including this one, if Ochita was murdered, and if this all linked up to one person, then the criminal would have to be more than sixty-five years old!"

"The last article is about a body being found with all of his limbs cut off," Akane said. "I doubt someone older than sixty could do that, either. But I noticed something. Each incident took place five years from each other, all around October. In another article, it talks about the center area of the forest being peculiarly foggy and the animals hostile."

She drew a cloud at the center of the circle.

"And your point?" Nature asked.

"It is only a hunch, but I think that there is something in the middle of this fog that is causing all of these incidents," Akane concluded. "Since the fog only resides in October, and tomorrow is November, today's our only chance to come to the forest."

"Wait- WE come to the forest?" Nature asked. "Are you crazy! Didn't I tell you there are bears in there? And didn't you also mention that the wild animals get angry at this time?"

"The police couldn't solve these strings of events that last sixty years," Akane said. "We'll give it a try after school. What do you say? Try and solve this or have someone go missing or die a few years later?"

Nature sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. But if something happens to us…I'll…I'll…kill you first! Yeah, that's right."

"No you won't," Akane said. "I still have pepper spray, don't I?"

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

><p>The skies were golden by the time school ended. But the entrance to Yurekage Forest looked gloomy and sad. Akane was standing several feet away from it, avoiding the shades that the trees casted down on the ground.<p>

"Strange that there were no guards…" Akane muttered. "They must be crazy…"

"Hey! Akane!" Nature's voice cried out. Akane saw her racing towards her, carrying an even larger bag than normal. Akane herself had her normal bag, though it only had her Duel Disks and Duel Gazers.

"Ah…you did show up after all," Akane sighed.

"What does that me? You didn't have any faith in me?" Nature asked sarcastically. "But seriously, are you _sure _you want to continue with this thing? It's too dangerous for us."

"I know that, but we don't, we might never know what's going on," Akane said. "Even if we get the police to help, what'll we do if I'm wrong in my hunch?"

"So? What if we're dead?"

"I can't just act like it does not have anything to do with me," Akane said, shaking her head.

"I guess I know what you mean," Nature started. "But…"

"There is no telling what might happen once we're inside," Akane said. "But if you don't want to go, that's fine…" Akane turned towards the entrance.

"Akane…?"

"Then I'll go by myself!" Akane concluded.

"W-what!" Nature shouted, flinching. She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine…I'm coming, too! I'll never live it down if I let someone die under my watch…"

"Haha…" Akane laughed softly. "Thank you, Nature."

"Whatever," Nature sighed. "Anyways, I brought 'weapons,' but…" From her bag, Nature pulled out a cracked wooden bat and handed it to Akane.

"This…" Akane began, tilting her head. "Is this even effective?"

"Sorry, but these are more for show," Nature said, taking out a long wrench. "Besides, if we end up killing any animals here, the police will probably become suspicious if they find any of their bodies."

"Well, good reason. So let's begin…"

They took a running start into the forest before anyone else saw them. At once, the golden skies and rays of the sun disappeared. A feeling of gloominess and eeriness befell upon Akane. She turned to Nature, who was feeling the same as she was looking behind her every so often.

The grass of the forest was tall enough to reach their knees. However, there were several spots of crushed grass on the ground that led even deeper into the forest.

"These looks fresh," Akane said as she looked down on one spot of crushed grass. "It's the shape of a human footprint…it looks fresh recently."

"You think its Ochita?" Nature asked.

"Quite possibly," Akane said. "Or a murderer."

Nature grunted. "Don't say things like that," she said. "But should we follow these foot tracks?"

"We should. After all, we could use them to retrace out steps."

The two continued forward, careful on not stepping onto the recent tracks. However, Akane had something else on her mind…

'_According to what Headmaster Yamaguchi said, Ochita's body was found at the entrance of the forest. There's no other traces of humans walking on the tall grass other than his, mine, or Nature. His footprints continue onward. If so…if he died in the forest, how'd he made it all the way back to the entrance?'_

A rustling of trees nearby snapped Akane out of her thinking. The two stopped. "You heard that?" she asked to Nature.

"Y-yeah," Nature said, looking around. "It's probably just a squirrel…"

Seconds later, Nature was wrong. Instinct instantly took over Akane as something leapt out of the thicket. She swung the bat that connected to something that almost pounce her. The small wild dog fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Akane! You alright?" Nature shouted, pointing her wrench at the dog.

"Yes. It was a soft hit, so it shouldn't be badly harmed…"

And sure enough, the wild dog got back up. It growled at the two girls before quickly scampering away.

"And we found ourselves facing off against a wild animal," Nature said as she watched it go. "See Akane? This forest isn't safe at all."

"But we got this far, didn't we?" Akane asked. "I'd say we continue. And besides, it seems to becoming a little foggy…"

"A little foggy?" Nature asked, looking around. "We're probably nearing the center of the forest already…but is it starting to get worse?"

Akane looked around. She noticed that the almost transparent fog was slowly become harder to see around them. Soon, it became too thick to even see the ground itself.

And then…

"_Kagome, kagome…"_

Akane froze and looked ahead of her.

"Akane…did you just hear that?" Nature asked, looking uneasy.

"Yes…" Akane said. "But what was that?"

"I hope I'm not freaking out at all…"

The two continued forward through the fog. By now, this is all they can go for since they can't tell where they came from. Several minutes later, Akane saw Nature check her cellphone.

"It's no good," she sighed. "I can't get a signal. What'll we do now-?"

_BANG._

"…And things got worse," Akane said, looking up to feel a tiny drop of water hit her forehead.

There came the distant round of rumbling thunder. Through the green trees, Akane saw the sky lit up by thunder. And then came down a drizzle.

"Just great!" Nature shouted as she covered her head from the rain. "Now what?"

Akane looked around the area quickly, hoping to find some cover. However, there were only trees and lots of tall grass…

'_The bird in the cage…'_

Akane froze as she heard something off in the distance. In front of them, the fog is somehow clearing, showing a large building in the distance.

"Look there," Akane said, pointing at the building.

"Yeah, I see it," Nature said. "You think he can hide out there until the rain stops?"

"…Don't you think a building in the middle of a forest is strange?" Akane asked. There was a burst of thunder above them. "But then again, we'll catch a cold if we remain here…"

The two rushed towards the building. Behind them, the fog grew worse, but the fog in front of them is clearing up. Akane could then see the building perfectly. It seems to be some sort of small manor that is a bit in bad shape. There were some overgrown trees around the building, casting a shade upon it.

Upon approaching the two wooden doors, Nature twisted the doorknobs and pushed them. They opened moments later.

"Good," she sighed. "Looks like the door isn't locked."

The lobby of the manor is spacious and old. There were many different doors that led to different parts of the building, and to their right, there were two staircases that led both up and down. The furniture, mainly tables and cabinets, looked very old and as if they haven't been touched for many years. But on the walls, there were lit torches everywhere.

"I wonder why someone would build a big manor in the middle of a forest…" Akane muttered, looking around.

"I wonder who's living here," Nature replied. "This looks fancy enough to be a rich guy's house."

Akane looked at the staircase leading down. "Wonder where this leads to…"

But before she can take a step…

"Hey, who're you?"

A child's voice spoke right behind them. The two quickly turned to see a child standing there. He had slightly ruffled black hair and wore a white shirt and pants.

'_A child?' _Akane thought. _'What's a child doing here…?'_

"Oh, uh…" Nature began nervously.

"…It's raining outside and we saw this building," Akane spoke for Nature. "Is it okay we stay here until the rain stops?"

"Oh, then I guess it's okay," the boy said, smiling a bit cheerfully. "Me and my friends are playing a game for a little bit. You can join us if you want."

"Seems safe," Nature muttered before turning to Akane. "So what should we do? You're the smart one here."

"I am?" Akane asked. _'Well…this house does seem suspicious. But then again, me and Nature have our unnatural weapons with us. So…'_

Akane gave Nature her bat. "Yes, I think it's fine," she said.

"Well, if you say so…" Nature said, putting the bat into her bag. "Alright kid, lead the way."

The boy nodded. "Alright, follow me!"

The boy took the two through one of the many doors of the lobby. Through the door, the three stepped through a long hallway. On one side were many large windows that show the forest surrounding the building. On the other side, there were at least three doors.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't tell me name, huh?" Akane and Nature shook their heads. "Well, my friends usually call me 'Smile.'"

'_I think I know why,' _Akane thought.

The three stopped in front of one of the three doors. On the other side, they can hear children laughing and playing. "Here's the room," Smile said, opening it.

The room is a pretty large one. At the very center, there was a group of eight children holding each other's hands, running around someone in the center of them.

"Hey, everyone!" Smile called out to the group, who stopped. "We got some visitors here!"

Instantly, the children turned and ran towards Akane and Nature. However, Akane didn't pay attention to their presence and she scanned the entire room. The children were playing at the back of the room, which is mainly cleared. Though at the front, there was a large table with many seats. On one side of the room, there were nine cabinets with, to Akane's discomfort, were dolls. However, she noticed that four of them were missing from their cabinets.

'_Strange…where did they…?'_

"…So you wanna play Kagome Kagome with us?"

Akane must have ignored the introductory as the children are now at the back of the room again, beckoning both Akane and Nature forward.

"Kagome Kagome?" Nature asked. "Never heard of it before."

"You didn't?" Akane asked, surprised. "Kagome Kagome, or Circle You Circle You, is a children's game that I heard a few years ago. You didn't see anyone play this before?"

Nature shook her head. "Well, in that case, I'll explain how it works," Akane sighed. "Among the children, one person is selected as the "oni," or the one who sits in the center of the ring of children either blind folded or their eyes covered. Meanwhile, the ring of children will circle around the oni while chanting the song of the game, like this."

Akane cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when, when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?"_

"…And once that song stops, the oni will have to guess who is behind him or her," Akane continued. "If he or she gets it correct, then they will swap roles with each other. If they are wrong, then they will have to try again until they get it right."

"Huh…well, I think I can understand it more if I watch you and the guys play it."

Akane rubbed her head. "Well…alright then." The children gave out cheers of joy. "I'll be the oni. But first, let me take a good look at you all as well as what each of you sound like."

Nature took a step back as Akane darted her eyes to each of the children. Along with Smile, there are a total of nine of them. There is only two tall people of the group; one a boy with a brown jacket and a girl with short black hair and they have soft voices. There are four that are medium; a pair of twins with dark brown hair that both sound high-pitched, a boy with a bandage on his cheek who have a deep voice, and another boy with slightly long black hair and a tone that sounds like he is sick. The last two were small; a girl with pigtails that sounded high-pitch like the twins, but not quite the same and a boy wearing a white coat with a somewhat rough voice.

As Akane settled down on the floor, the children formed a ring around her.

"Hold on," Smile said as he passed a blindfold to Akane. Akane reached for the blindfold and took it, but her hand brushed against Smile's hand…

'_Ugh!'_ Akane nearly flinched on how cold Smile's hand was. It felt like suddenly being forced into a lake full of ice cold water in a blizzard in the middle of December.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Smile asked.

"It's…it's nothing," Akane said. But as she wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, she began thinking about it.

'_What was that?' _Akane thought. _'Maybe it's just my imagination…'_

But unknown to Akane, somebody was watching her and Nature through a tiny hole on the wall. In its hand is a rusted blade. A sword covered in dried blood.

"_Another playmate…another playmate came…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Children, children, let's play a game…<em>**

**_Everyone, let's gather 'round, _**

**_Circle you, circle you…_**

**_Guessing game, guessing game…_**

**_Let's see who wins and who lose,_**

**_Kagome kagome…_**

**_Please win our game for your sake…_**

**_If you run away, we'll cut you apart and you'll die…_**

**_If you lose, we'll rip you apart and you'll die…_**


	9. Chapter 8: Who's That Behind You?

Here's the next Chapter, and a real treat for you all. Seeing that this is quite long, I might have accidentally passed some mistakes. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Who's That Behind You?<p>

Akane couldn't see any more once the blindfold is on. It was all darkness in her eyes, but she felt the floor creak as the children began to move. All at once, they began to chant the song…

"_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage…"_

'_To win this game of Kagome, Kagome, you must find out who is behind you when the song is. But the problem is there is a one out of nine chance that your guess is correct…'_

"…_When will you come out?"_

'_There is a strategy to this, but it is a tricky one as they are all talking at the exact same time…'_

"_In the evening of the dawn…"_

'_I need to listen to the position of where each child is at…focus…!'_

"_The crane and turtle slipped…"_

Akane heard Smile sang past her. Now that she think about it, weren't the boy with the bandage on his face is holding his right hand while one of the twins was holding the left?

"_Who stands right behind you now?"_

The floor stopped creaking as the song stopped. Quickly, Akane began to run thoughts in her mind.

'_I can barely hear whoever spoke at the end of the chant,' _Akane thought. _'It is either a rough voice or a high-pitched tone…let's see…the voices go at a clockwise order. Since Smile past me, I am quite sure those twins are at their left. Now that I think about it…the female twin was holding Smile's hand and the male holding hers. Holding the male twin's hand has a rough voice.'_

'_Let's see…based on the time that they would move, the person behind me is…'_

"…The person is the boy with the white coat!" Akane concluded. Taking off the blindfold, she turned her head around and…

She is correct.

"Oh wow," Smile spoke up, sounding impressed. "You actually got it right! And in one go, too!"

"I was only lucky," Akane said, placing the blindfold on the floor. "So do you get it, Nature?"

"Yeah, I think so," Nature said, who was sitting on the floor along with Akane's bag. "But I think I'll just keep watching you guys play just for a little bit more."

"Well, I think I will step out of this game for now," Akane said, leaving the circle. "Is it okay that I explore this house for a little bit?"

"Sure," Smile said. "But…" His face turned into a frown. "…Don't go up to the second floor. It'll be bad for you if you do."

Akane nodded. But once she left the room with her bag, she had thoughts in her mind.

'_Something about this place is wrong,' _Akane thought. _'The only people in this place seem to be children. I better check out the ENTIRE place…'_

Akane opened the two doors in the hallway carefully, trying not to draw the children's attention. Inside each of the two rooms seemed to be storage rooms filled with cardboard boxes. She did take note that there were layers of dust on each one of them…

Going into the lobby of the manor, there are about three doors: the back, a door near the one she just came out of, and another door to the right.

Choosing the door at the back, she opened it to enter what seems to be the dining hall. Two long tables sat side-by-side with each other. White cloth is draped on each of them along with a candle stick sitting in the center. At the very right of the hall, there is another door, which leads to the actual kitchen area.

The kitchen itself has everything you would think any other has: a stove, cabinets, and cooking equipment. But like the storage rooms, there were also layers of dust. Piled up on the sink were dozens of dishes, all of them dirty. In fact, upon closer examination, they haven't been used in a long time. Akane twisted one of the water faucets on the sink, but hardly any water came out.

"…Strange…"

Leaving the dining hall, she then went for the door next to the one that leads to the hallway. Inside is a playroom the size of the room that the children are currently playing at. Unlike the other rooms, where their color of the walls is simply white, it is painted in a soft shade of pink.

Various toys are everywhere in the playroom. Train tracks, plastic figures, building blocks, robots, and all kinds are scattered everywhere. Unlike the other few rooms, this room was used recently, as several of the toys don't have any layers of dust on them, now that she picked a block up.

However, the middle of the room seems cleared of anything for some reason. But lying on the floor is something metal. Picking it up, she saw it is a piece of something that is rusted and coated in some sort of dried liquid. Akane pocketed the piece of metal and left the room.

"Let's see…all that is left is…" Akane began, and then looking at the last door she didn't went into.

It was another hallway, but this time two doors. Entering the closest one, find finds herself in a large room with many small beds.

"This must be where those children are sleeping in…" Akane muttered, stepping into the room. She counted each one of them. While she remembered that there were nine children, there are ten beds inside. All of them are quite messy, with their blankets thrown to the floors and books on some.

There is a large table at the center of the room with a large lamp sitting on it. A book sat on the table, including pictures drawn by the children. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary from here…

Akane left the room and went for the door next to it. But upon opening it, she nearly gagged and choked. A foul smell entered her nostrils, and she soon found out why.

It was a washroom, like the ones in her school. The only difference is that this room is completely foul smelling. The only thing she noticed is a massive pile of black bags sitting in the corner, but that quickly disappeared from her mind as she slammed the door shut.

"Looks like the first floor investigations are all done," Akane groaned, shaking her head. "Now then…weren't there two staircases?"

Going back into the lobby, Akane walked downward until she stood in front of the two staircases. "Well, Smile did say that I'm not allowed to go into the second floor of the building, so…"

She went downstairs. After several seconds' worth of walking, she stopped in front of a door, probably into the basement. But when she tried opening it, it wouldn't budge.

Shrugging, Akane turned around to leave, but stopped when she heard soft rustling behind her. She whirled around, but only saw the locked door. Her eyes didn't leave it until it was out of site when she climbed up the stairs.

Now the only place left unexplored was the second floor…

"Smile warned me not to go up there…" Akane muttered while looking at the staircase that went up. "But then again, the entire place seems suspicious, so I shouldn't leave anywhere unchecked."

She looked around the lobby to make sure no one is there. Then, looking up at the staircase, she began walking on it. Every step she took made a slight creaking sound.

There was a door already in front of her when she got to the second floor. Taking the doorknob, she opened the door and went inside. It seems to be some sort of large office with four desks at the back. On the walls were cabinets filled with many papers and files.

As she walked forward, she noticed that on one of the desks, there was a file with the name: Project: CHILD written on it.

"Project: CHILD…" Akane muttered. Her hands reached down to grab it, but…

"…Hey, who're you?"

Akane whirled around. Standing in the doorway was another child, but not the ones from before. She seemed slightly older than them (Akane guessed in their pre-teens), and had black hair tied to a ponytail and wore a dirty apron over a white shirt and blue pants.

"…Right back at you," Akane said. "You aren't with the kids downstairs, are you?"

"That's because I was cleaning up here," the girl said. Now that Akane looked at her, she did seem tired. "My name's Lily. Again, who're you? I never saw your face around here."

"My name is Akane Kuroyuki," Akane introduced. "Didn't you notice it raining outside? Me and another friend ended up meeting the children and they said that we can stay until it stopped raining."

"Oh…" Lily had a look that she wondered if she could trust Akane or not. But a few seconds later, she nodded. "Okay. You're probably tired, huh? I'll give you something to drink."

Lily had Akane follow her until they are outside a door at the end of the second floor. "Hold on," she said before entering. As she closed the door, Akane looked at the other four doors nearby hers and noticed that each of them had a lock on them.

The door opened several moments later, and Lily stepped out carrying a tray with two cups of steaming water. "Here, take one," she said.

"Thank you…" Akane said, taking the cup. She looked at the liquid, but nothing seems to be wrong with it. Besides, Lily is drinking the other cup after setting the tray down…

Akane drank.

Nothing happened.

"Anyways, this building, Lily…" Akane started.

"What about it?" Lily asked as she picked up the tray.

"Who built this place?" Akane asked. "It doesn't seem natural for a massive building to be in the middle of the forest…"

"That's because they want this building to be like that," Lily stated. "This place is built by several adults some time ago. Me and the other guys lived our lives inside here."

"And where are the adults?" Akane asked.

"I dunno," Lily replied. "They often go in and out of the house. Since I'm the oldest, I have to babysit and take care of the house myself. It's a pain, really."

'_A house, huh?' _Akane thought. _'So this is an orphanage?'_

"But I don't really mind the work much, but it's a real shame when I found some Duel Disks in the basement, but no one has time to play…"

"…Duel Disks?" Akane piped up. Immediately, Akane placed a hand into her bag and pulled out her New Domino City Duel Disk. "Well, if you have one, then we can duel right now if you want."

Lily jumped at the site of Akane's Duel Disk. "Alright, it's a deal!"

Running back into the room, Lily came out holding a rather outdated, but still workable edition of a Duel Disk. Stepping out a bit into the second floor, they began…

Akane: 4000

Lily: 4000

"I'll take this turn!" Lily declared. Quickly drawing her card, she looked at her hand and pulled a card out. "I'm setting a monster facedown! Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then…" Akane said. "I summon Saambell the Summoner (600/400)." There came a puff of smoke and a small girl with pigtails and is wearing a blue dress appeared.

"Now, I activate Saambell's effect," Akane continued. "During my main phase, I can special summon a monster whose level equals to Saambell's. Saambell is a level two monster, so I special summon the level two Tuner monster Magna Drago (1400/600)!" Saambell clasped her hands together like in a prayer. Seconds later, she flew back as an explosion came, and the small dragon appeared.

'_I have level two monsters on my field now,' _Akane thought. _'But I have no Xyz with a Rank 2. I will have to hold out for this turn…'_

"Go, Magna Drago!" Akane shouted. "Attack her facedown monster!" The small dragon spat out several fireballs that flew straight towards the facedown, which then flipped to reveal some sort of cloaked imp with a massive axe (0/0).

"I activate my facedown," Lily declared. As the facedown card opened up, the image of a Spell Card appeared in front of the imp, blocking the fireballs from hitting it. "With the Continuous Trap Bribing Shield, I can discard one Spell or Trap from my hand and pay 500 Life Points to negate the destruction of one my monsters."

Akane: 4000

Lily: 3500

"Then I will set a card facedown and end my turn," Akane concluded.

"My turn then," Lily said. "…I end my turn."

"Do you have a bad hand?" Akane asked as she started her turn once more.

"Not necessarily," Lily said. She had a smile on her face, which made Akane uneasy…

She was about to start her move when suddenly, the Spell Card that appeared in her last turn appeared and began glowing ominously.

"During your standby phase, when the Spell Silent Pain is the only card in my graveyard, it destroys all monsters on your field and deals 1000 points of damage to you!"

Suddenly, a long claw emerged from the card. It swept through Akane's monsters and destroyed them in a burst of light. Then suddenly, a blast of black light shot out of the card, hitting Akane squarely in the chest. But to her surprise, she was lifted off the ground and slammed several feet behind her, landing on her back.

Akane: 3000

Lily: 3500

"W-what…!" Akane groaned, trying to get back up. "What…was that…?"

Lily giggled. Something was clearly wrong, yet her face was that of an innocent child.

"Look at your chest," she pointed out.

Akane did so and was horrified of what she saw. Her body ached, but if what she saw was real, then it would have been much more painful as she saw that her clothes and skin was starting to chip off from her body. Spider web cracks ran throughout her chest, and there is a hole right where her heart would've been. But it is empty inside.

"What is this!" Akane shrieked.

Lily giggled again, and pointed behind Akane. She whirled around to see another disturbing sight. Sitting on the floor right behind her is a doll that dressed and looked like Akane. It had the exact injuries like she have, but inside its chest…is a beating heart.

As she slowly turned back around, she looked at Lily, who too, had gone a rather horrific transformation.

The apron that Lily was wearing is completely bloodstained. Her skin is eerily pale, as if she was drained of all blood from her body. There are shadows around her eyes, and they were sunken. Around her neck are bandages that have dried blood on them…

"_Our game can finally begin," _Lily giggled, staggering slightly.

"Lily…what the devil is going on?" Akane demanded.

"_When people show up in our home, we entertained them with games," _Lily stated. _"You won our game of Kagome Kagome. You are pretty good, and I offered anyone the 'special drink'…"_

"Special drink…" Akane muttered. Shaking her head, she growled. "So…this must be a trap!"

"_Trap? Oh no…we all have to drink it. If we like it or not," _Lily replied. _"Lots of times we let a playmate run away. Not you this time. Not you…"_

Rising from the mist were tall bone-like towers that formed a ring around Akane. It is a cage, and it trapped her.

"_Once you enter this house, we won't let you leave this house…until you become us…"_

"Become one of you?" Akane repeated what Lily said.

Lily laughed softly. _"In this Doll Duel, every time you take Life Points damage, a part of your body will break off from the doll behind you. Once it hits zero, then the heart will burst…"_

"…And I will die?" Akane asked.

"_I don't know," _Lily replied cheerfully. _"We never knew because everyone who ran away didn't drink our special drink or probably died when we cut them up too badly…"_

"_Now you should begin making your move…"_

Akane just remembered about the duel. "Fine…I play the Spell Monster Reborn. With this, I revive a monster in either of our graveyards. I bring back Saambell. Next, I activate her effect once more, and I special summon Key Man the Key Warrior (1000/500)!"

"Now, I normal summon Tuner monster Tune Warrior (1600/200)!" As the red robot appeared, Key Man began to glow. "I activate Key Man's effect. Once per turn, I can change its level to three."

Key Man the Key Warrior: (1000/500) Lv3

"I Tune level three tune Warrior to level two Saambell the Summoner and level three Key Man the Key Warrior!"

"_In the deep earth, awaken the champion of the giants! Synchro Summon! Appear right now, Colossal Fighter _(2800/1000)_!"_

As the light subsided, standing behind Akane was the hulking giant in white armor.

"Colossal Fighter's effect is now activated!" Akane declared. "For every Warrior-Type monster in my graveyard, this monster gains 100 attack points. Both Tune Warrior and Key Man the Key Warrior are Warrior-Types, so this card gains 200 attack points!"

Colossal Fighter: (3000/1000)

"Go, Colossal Fighter! Attack her monster!" Balling up one of its gauntlet fists, Colossal Fighter swung at the tiny cloaked imp, crushing it to the ground. But suddenly, a ball of light appeared in front of Lily.

"_The monster you destroyed is Yomi Frontier Guard," _Lily said. _"When it is destroyed by battle, the battle phase ends and you take 800 points of damage!"_

The ball of light flew straight towards Akane. Before she can be ready for it, it struck her shoulder, and a large chunk of it flew several feet behind her as the doll took the same damage, too.

Akane: 2200

Lily: 3500

But Akane only felt an aching pain coming from her shoulder. She looked at the wound, but didn't see bloody coming out of it. In fact, it was hollow inside…

'_Is this…the magic that she used in this duel…?'_

"I can't do anything for now…I end my turn!"

"_My turn then! I set a monster facedown! I end my turn!"_

'_Another defensive monster…is she baiting me?' _Akane drew her next card. _'So far, she has three cards in her hand. On her field is a facedown monster and that Continuous Trap, Bribing Shields. With Bribing Shields, I can't destroy her monsters, though she has to discard a Spell or Trap and pay 500 Life Points to activate it…'_

"I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" The hooded wizard appeared. "I now attack your facedown monster with Gagaga Magician!" Gagaga Magician flew forward, and sent a beam of sparks at the facedown, which flipped to reveal a giant tomato with a hideous face.

"_I activate my Bribing Shield's effect!" _Lily declared. _"I discard a Spell or Trap from my hand and pay 500 Life Points to negate the destruction of my Mystic Tomato (1400/1100)!"_

The image of a Spell called Doll Hammer appeared before the sparks can touch Mystic Tomato. It shattered once it had defended it.

Akane: 2200

Lily: 3000

"I still have Colossal Fighter!" The giant swung a fist again, but Lily didn't activate her card as Mystic Tomato was sent flying.

"_I activate Mystic Tomato's effect," _Lily said, smiling. _"When it is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Dark Attribute monster with 1500 attack points or lower from my deck in attack mode. I summon Yomi Boat Watchman (0/0)!"_

A portal opened up on Lily's side of the field, and a small boat with a thin cloaked imp appeared.

"Yomi…"

"_Oh, just to let you know, attack this Yomi monster will be VERY bad for you," _Lily giggled.

'_So it will deal 800 points of damage as well…' _Akane thought. _'I shouldn't risk it and attack it head on…'_

"…I end my turn!"

"_My turn then!" _Lily shouted. _"I summon Skull Servant (0/0)!" _Coming out of the mist is a skeleton draped in purple robes. _"Now, I equip it with the Equip Spell Amulet of Ambition!"_

A golden amulet with the appearance of an eye on it appeared around Skull Servant's neck. _"Go, attack Colossal Fighter!"_

Akane grew startled. "What? That would be suicide! Unless…"

"…_Unless I have an effect, which Amulet of Ambition has. When a Normal Monster equipped with this card attacks a higher level monster, it gains attack points for the level of that monster times 500! Your Colossal Fighter is level eight, so that means…"_

Skull Servant let out a cackle as it slowly grew bigger, until it is towering over the Synchro Monster.

Skull Servant: (4000/0)

"_Go! Finish it off!"_

Skull Servant swiped at Colossal Fighter's face. It let out a roar of pain as it staggered backwards and fell…on Akane.

Akane: 1200

Lily: 3000

When the smoke clouds subsided, Akane found herself lying on the ground with her legs torn off of her body. But like before, she only felt an aching pain.

"…I…I activate Colossal Fighter's effect…" Akane groaned. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Warrior-Type monster in either of our graveyards. I special summon Tune Warrior…"

"_I now set Yomi Boat Watchman to defense mode. When the battle phase ends, Skull Servant loses all of its attack points that it gained." _The giant Skull Servant quickly shrank to its normal size.

Skull Servant: (0/0)

"…_I end my turn," _Lily said.

'_She now has only one card left in her hand. Most likely it is Spell or Trap, meaning that it will protect her unguarded Skull Servant for one more attack. But still, it still has the Amulet of Ambitions card, meaning it will be stronger than my monsters once more. The only way I see to counter it is…'_

"…Xyz," Akane realized as she lay on the floor. "My turn! I activate Gagaga Magician's effect! Once per turn I can change its level from one to eight, and I change it to three."

Gagaga Magician: (1500/1000) Lv3

"I overlay level three Gagaga Magician and Tune Warrior!" Akane could barely hold her head up to see Gagaga Magician and Tune Warrior turn into energy as the red portal opened up.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the heat of the firestorm, let your roar strike the fear into your enemies! Xyz Summon! Come, Grenosaurus _(2000/1900)_!"_

The giant dinosaur burst forth from the ground, letting out an earth-shaking roar.

"I activate my facedown card, Xyz Effect!" Akane shouted. "When I Xyz Summon a monster, I can target a card on the field and destroy it!"

"_W-what!" _Lily gasped. The innocent look on her face instantly turned into a look of panic and worry. A black hole opened up in front of Bribing Shields, sucking the card in.

"I now attack Skull Servant with Grenosaurus!" Akane declared. "Since Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of levels, Amulet of Ambitions won't activate!"

A fireball formed in the dinosaur's open mouth. Spitting it out, it crashed into Skull Servant, creating a massive explosion that separated between their fields.

Akane: 1200

Lily: 1000

"I now activate Grenosaurus' effect. By sending a Xyz Material to the graveyard when it destroys one of my opponent's monsters, it deals 1000 points of damage!"

Akane moved her head to see Grenosaurus swallowing an Xyz Material. It stomped through the flames, and Akane heard a sickening crunch…

Akane: *WINNER*

Lily: 0

The bone-like towers around Akane slowly fell back to earth. There came a burst of light and the aching was gone. Her body was in one piece like nothing happened. Akane gave a sigh of relief, but when she looked at Lily, she gasped.

Lily was laying eagle spread on the floor without her head, which is lying a few feet away. The bloodied bandage that she wore was also lying on the floor as few feet away.

Akane slowly approached Lily's body and began shaking her head. "Lily…what are you…?"

She didn't expect the body to react.

"_I'm…just a kid…"_

Lily's headless body slowly began to sit up. Above her, three dark portals began to appear, and emerging from each of them were Mystic Tomatoes.

"_You won't leave this place…ALIVE!"_

Akane was already running by the time the Mystic Tomatoes began chasing after her. But before she jumped down the staircase to the first floor, she suddenly remembered about the files called 'Project: CHILD…'

And then she remembered another thing…

_"With this," Daisuke replied, pulling out an object from a drawer and placing it onto the desk. It was a gun-like object. "Don't worry; this isn't a gun that fires real bullets. This is a stun gun that'll immobilize anyone without harming them."_

'_The stun gun!'_

Still in the bag, Akane stopped in her tracks and immediately rummaged through it. Meanwhile, the Mystic Tomatoes were closing in, baring their fangs at her…

_BZZT!_

Each one of them dropped down to the floor as an electrical ball got them in their mouths. Akane let out a sigh, but saw that they are still struggling to move. She looked behind the monsters and saw that Lily is picking up her head.

"This isn't safe anymore…" Akane muttered. "I have to get Nature…!"

Running straight into the office, she seized the files and stuffed it into her bag before running downstairs. But once she got to the first floor, she heard a scream…

"Nature!"

Akane ran towards the hallway to find Nature on the floor backing away from the door she was previously in. Slowly coming out of the door were doll-like creatures, with dirty blonde hair and wielding axes.

"W-what are these things?" Nature cried out.

"Nature!" Akane shouted as she ran towards her friend and helped her up. "Nature, what-?"

"Those brats!" Nature shrieked. She never acted like this before. "I agreed to play with them, but I lost, and they tried to chop me up to pieces! Then these guys showed up!"

Suddenly, one of the doll-like monsters made a charge towards the two. Akane and Nature quickly ran to dodge the monster's axe swing, and the weapon ended up getting stuck on the wall.

Akane looked at the face of the doll monster. It does look rather familiar. Now that she think of it, it does resemble the monster in the Spell Silent Pain…

"Let's get out of here!" Nature shouted. Akane nodded, but was the two turned around, the hallway began to change in front of their eyes.

The hallway began to extend farther and farther away from them, almost several yards. The ceiling then began to rise high above them, until it is nothing more but shadows.

Nature cussed. "What the hell-!"

"It looks like the children here are not the only ones who changed…" Akane muttered. "Let's move!"

Nature nodded, and the two ran towards the long hallway. The now many windows next to them slowly began to crack and become bloodstained as they ran by each of them.

To Nature, this is exactly like some house in a horror movie. Behind them as they ran, the hallway turned into a state of despair. The clean floors and walls were instantly warping to dirty and bloodstained. The walls themselves looked so badly damaged and ancient that most likely they will crumble if you just touch it.

Behind them, the doll monsters were extremely slow. Out of the three, only two were dragging their axes towards them. The third was still trying to pull its axe out of the wall. Their faces are fixed of a creepy smile, and their skin of a rough and cracked wood. Most likely, the stun gun won't work on them.

After several minutes of running, the two were eventually closing in on the door. Suddenly, there was a cracking of wood, and the door exploded into bits of wood. On the other side, a Mystic Tomato was getting through the rubble, snarling at the two. Between it, the walls and windows shattered apart as three more dolls jumped out of them and landed on the floor. There came raspy growls and Akane looked up. From the darkness, two more Mystical Tomatoes came out, setting their sights upon them.

"Mystic Tomatoes!" Nature shouted. "Wait…are those doll things Duel Monsters, too?"

"If you put it that way, then that means they're real…" Akane said. "But if those Duel Monsters are real monsters, then that means…"

Akane reached for her pocket where she kept her Extra Deck. The Mystic Tomato at the doorway suddenly made a charge at the two, but she already drew out a card…

"Appear, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!"

Suddenly, a red light hung below Akane and Nature's feet. A storm of black feathers surged out of the vortex along with sparks, buffeting the two. But through the storm of feathers, Akane heard an explosion. Then the storm ended; the black feathers now everywhere, slowly fell down to earth. Next to Akane was the dark angel himself, his dark red eyes fixated on the once attacking Mystic Tomato, now a pile of something that Akane couldn't really describe other than orange mush.

"Awesome…" Nature breathed, amazed by the appearance of the Xyz Monster.

Akane nodded and looked up at the three others above them. The tomato monsters looked at each other with worry on what to do, but the middle one cackled as a Spell Card appeared above its head.

"P-Polymerization!" Nature shouted. The card glowed, and two of the Mystic Tomatoes were sucked into a swirling vortex, only to emerge seconds later as a giant version of it. "No fair! There's no such thing as that!"

"Our lives are on the line here!" Akane shouted, looking through her deck to find a card. "We'll need to take on the others, too!"

"Alright…" Nature nodded, reaching for her bag and pulling out her Duel Disk. Once she worn it, she activated it and pulled out two cards from her deck. "C'mere, Gigaplant and Rose Tentacles!"

The massive plant being appeared with a loud roar along with another plant shaped like a rose, with spiky root-like arms.

Meanwhile, Akane pulled out the card that she needed. "I play the Spell Blundering Winds!" An aura began to surround Adreus and he began to grow bigger until it is evenly matched with the bigger Mystic Tomato.

Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon: (3600/1700)

Giant Mystic Tomato: (2800/2200)

The Giant Mystic Tomato charged down at Adreus, but the dark angel easily caught it. His hands began to glow dark, and suddenly, the Mystic Tomato was sent flying upward- and it exploded into smoke. But then the third Mystic Tomato flew through the smoke, its teeth bared at Akane and Nature-

Suddenly, a long vine coiled itself around the Mystic Tomato. Rose Tentacles seized the monster and squeezed on it…

Rose Tentacles: (2200/1400)

Mystic Tomato: (1400/1100)

Needless to say, the Mystic Tomato is reduced to nothing but skin.

"Good! Now take care of the guys at the back!" Nature ordered.

Adreus suddenly flew forward towards the doll monsters and seized one in the face. He then smashed it against the wall and tightens its grip on the doll's head…

Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon: (2600/1700)

Malice Doll of Demise: (1600/1700)

There was a sound of cracking and the doll's head split apart, causing the body to crumple to the floor. From behind, the two other Malice Dolls lumbered forward with their axes.

"Gigaplant!" Nature shouted.

A giant root came bursting out of the middle of the floor between the two and the monsters. It swept at the doll's feet, knocking the two to the floor. One of them was unlucky to have its axe drop down to its head, splitting it into two.

Before the last doll can get back up, Adreus stood over it, one of his hands glowing dark. He took a harsh swipe at its body, and creating a clean cut so that it's now in two.

The presence of the monsters is no more, and their monsters faded away.

"Let's move!" Akane said after looking around. Nature nodded, and the two ran through the empty doorway.

The lobby of the manor is much larger than before now, and in an even bigger wreck. The staircase that would've lead up to the second floor is now blocked off by rubble from various kinds of decaying furniture. All the candles that used to be lit were burnt out, casting a very heavy shadow over the entire place.

Nature ran towards the door and shook on the doorknobs violently, but they wouldn't budge. She let out a growl of frustration and kicked the door.

"The door won't budge!" she said. "What'll we do!"

"_You just stay here and play with us…"_

The two whipped around. Both Smile and the boy with the bandage on his cheek stood several feet away from them. They, too, have Duel Disks, and like Lily, their faces and bodies have gone in a horrible transformation.

Smile's face is completely covered with curved scars that greatly resembled a smiley face. The clothes he worn are dirty and had blood on them. Wrapped around his neck, shoulder, and legs are bandages. As for the boy with bandage on his cheek, he had more bandages on his body, equally bloodstained as Smile's. His left eye is covered by another bandage wrapped around his head as well as making several raspy coughs.

"_This manor is built so that anyone who entered will only play and live here forever…" _Smile spoke. _"Please win our game for your sake…"_

"…_If you run away, we'll cut you apart and you'll die…" _the other boy spoke, who began to laugh before coughing violently. _"If you lose, we'll rip you apart and you'll die…"_

Nature growled, backing away slightly from them. "You guys aren't human, are you!"

The two boys laughed. _"We're just kids. We do this because they did it to us."_

"'Because they did it to us…?'" Akane muttered. "Does that mean…?"

Nature shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We'll beat whatever your game is!"

"_If that's the case…" _Smile began as their Duel Disks are activated. _"Me and Monsuta here will duel you guys!"_

Rising from the ground are the bone-like pillars that surrounded Akane and Nature. She turned around to see the two dolls that look like them.

"A Doll Duel…Nature, we have to win!" Akane called out. "Our lives are in dangerous here!"

"I know, I know!" Nature replied sharply. "Since it's two-on-two, this duel applies to a Tag-Duel! Let's go!"

**Tag-Duel**

Akane: 4000

Nature: 4000

Monsuta: 4000

Smile: 4000

"I'll go first…" Akane stated. _'During a Doll Duel, if you take Life Point damage, a part of your body falls off…I can't let that happen!'_

"I set a monster facedown," Akane said. "Next, I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"_Then I'll be taking the next turn!" _Smile said eagerly. _"I'm also setting a monster facedown and end my turn!"_

"Then the third goes for me," Nature said as she drew. "I play the Quick-play Spell Seed of Deception. With this, I can special summon a level two or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand. I special summon Herbal Life (500/1500!"

A seed fell to the floor. There is a flourish of sparks and the tiny tree appeared.

"Next, I sacrifice Herbal Life to summon Rose Tentacles (2200/1200)!" Herbal Life disappeared through the portal and the giant rose emerged. "During a Tag-Duel, no one can attack on their first turn. I end my move with that."

"My…my move…!" Monsuta said after a series of coughs. "I summon…M-Malice Doll of…of…Demise (1600/1700)!" Coming out of the floor is one of the many doll monsters, glaring at the two as if they attacked it minutes ago.

"Now…I play…" Monsuta continued before coughing once again. "…The Continuous Spell…Ec…Ectoplasmer!" A Spell Card appeared right behind the Doll of Demise. "Next…I play a card facedown…and activate Ectoplasmer's effect…!"

The Spell Card glowed. Suddenly, Malice Doll faded away as something white left its body and shot at Nature's knee.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 3200

Monsuta: 4000

Smile: 4000

"Nature!" Akane shouted as Nature's lower left leg got blasted off from the attack.

"W-what the hell!" Nature shrieked, looking at horror of her missing leg.

"_Don't worry- you won't feel pain during the duel…" _Smile said, who then spoke in quick whisper, _"Untilyoulosethatis…"_

"_During any of our end phases…we can sacrifice a monster to have our opponent take damage equal to half of its attack…"_

Akane kneeled by Nature. "Don't worry…if we win, your body will be back to normal again…"

"It better be…" Nature groaned.

"Since that was your end phase, then it's my turn!" Akane called. "I flip my defensive monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) to attack mode!" The furry hedgehog appeared. "Next, I play the Spell Level Thieves. When my opponent has one more monsters on his or her field, I can special summon Level Tokens equal to that amount, and its level determines what I declare. Its level is one!"

Emerging out of the appearing card is the star-like monster (0/0).

"I sacrifice Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level Token to summon Spiral Serpent (2900/2900)!" The massive sea monster appeared.

"Go, attack Monsuta directly!" Akane declared. Spiral Serpent roared violent and spat out a stream of high-pressured water at him.

"_Won't let you…!" _Monsuta declared. _"I activate my facedown, the Trap False Guidance…"_

As the card flipped over, suddenly, the gush of water was redirected towards Smile's facedown monster!

"_With False Guidance, whenever I'm attacked, I can redirect that attack to another monster on the field!"_

"But it's your partner's…!"

The facedown card flipped over, which is revealed to be Mystic Tomato. The storm of water completely swept it away.

"_Mystic Tomato's effect activates!" _Smile cackled. _"When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Dark Attribute monster with 1500 attacks points or lower!"_

A portal opened up and an imp with two large forks appeared. _"I summon Yomi Ghoul (0/0)!"_

'_A Yomi monster!' _Akane thought grimly. "Nature, don't attack that monster!"

Nature nodded and looked at the tiny imp carefully.

"I activate your Ectoplasmer's effect!" Akane declared. "I sacrifice my Spiral Serpent to deal damage to you!"

Spiral Serpent exploded into dust, but its spiral flew through the air and collided with Monsuta, who staggered backwards.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 3200

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 4000

"Spiral Serpent's attack is 2900, so it deals 1450. I end my turn."

"_You'll pay for that…" _Smile frowned. _"I summon a monster facedown and set three cards and I'll have Yomi Ghoul attack that girl's Rose Tentacles!"_

"What!" Akane and Nature shouted in surprise.

The imp flew forward, but is quickly caught by the plant's roots.

"Are you nuts?" Nature asked. "Since it has no attacks points, you'll lose over half of your Life Points!" Rose Tentacles squeezed, and the imp shattered to pieces.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 3200

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 1800

"_But now Yomi Ghoul's effect activates," _Smile said maliciously. _"If it gets attacked and destroyed, you lose 800 Life Points!"_

A beam of light suddenly shot down on Nature's other knee as she lay. She's now sitting upright without any other her feet.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 2400

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 1800

Nature's breathing turned heavy. "This is insane...my legs are being snapped off and I can barely feel a thing…"

"_Unfortunately, while it's in my graveyard, I have to destroy all of my monsters on my field." _Smile's facedown card shattered. _"Too bad for you, that facedown was Yomi Boat Watchman, so you take 800 points of damage when its sent to the graveyard!"_

A streak of light grazed Nature's left arm.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 1600

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 1800

"I'm gonna get you back this turn…" Nature growled. "I summon Spike Spikey Rose (1800/1500)!" Popping out of the ground is a rose whose flower petals look like they are made out of blades.

"You lose, sucker!" Nature cheered. "Spike Spikey Rose, attack Smile directly!"

Akane grew alarmed. "Nature, don't!"

But it's too late as the rose began to spin around like a helicopter. Suddenly, a wormhole opened up and Yomi Ghoul appeared as it got hit by the blades.

"_When my opponent attacks and Yomi Boat Watchman is in my graveyard, I can special summon a Yomi monster from my graveyard. And now since Yomi Ghoul is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!"_

The streak of light smashed into Nature's stomach, leaving a clean hole there.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 1800

"Urgh…" Nature groaned, looking down at her wound. "I…I activate Ectoplasmer's effect…I sacrifice Spike Spikey Rose to deal effect damage to you…" The plant crumbled to dust, and its spirit smashed into Smile.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 1600

Monsuta: 2550

Smile: 900

"_My turn f…finally…" _Monsuta said after a cough. _"I activate Malic Doll of Demise's effect. When it is in the graveyard due to an effect of a Continuous Spell, I can special summon it during my next standby phase, which is this turn. I play the Spell Mag…Magical Mallet. I select any number of cards in my hand and the rest go to my deck and is shuffled. I then drew that amount I just put in…"_

Out of his current hand, which is three, he only kept one and shuffled the two back inside his deck before drawing two new cards.

"…_I now play Card of Sanctity. With these, we all draw until we have six cards in our hands…" _Once that is done, Monsuta pulled a card out of his hand. _"I summon King of the Skull Servants (?/0)." _A Skull Servant appeared, though it is standing on top of a pile of bones. _"I now play the Spell Card Destruction. With this, we all discard all the cards in our hands and draw an equal amount…"_

As Monsuta discarded his hand, the King of the Skull Servants began to grow bigger.

"W-what's happening?" Akane gasped.

"_King of the Skull Servant's effect," _Smile answered for Monsuta. _"For every other King of the Skull Servants and Skull Servants in the graveyard…"_

"_It…it gains 1000 attack points!" _Monsuta finished. _"In my graveyard are two Skull Servants and another King of the Skull Servants!"_

King of the Skull Servants: (3000/0)

"_Go! Attack Akane directly!" _The large Skull Servant charged forward at a fast speed.

'_Looks like I'll have to activate it now to avoid heavy damage…!'_

"I activate my two facedowns: the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted to revive Spiral Serpent in attack mode and Bye Bye Damage!"

Spiral Serpent reappeared with a massive roar and a barrier surrounded it. "When my opponent attacks one of my monsters, Bye Bye Damage negates its destruction and you take double the damage!"

"_W-w-what!" _Monsuta shouted as they were both hit by electrical sparks.

Akane: 3900

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

There is a long cut across Akane's cheek when the sparks subsided.

"_You're becoming a problem…" _Monsuta muttered. _"I activate Ectoplasmer's effect! I sacrifice Malice Doll to deal half of its original attack to you!"_

The evil doll's spirit collided with Akane's leg, tearing it apart and landing her on the floor.

Akane: 3100

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

"My turn…" Akane said.

"_I activate my facedown, Battle Mania!" _Smile suddenly shouted. _"I can only activate it during my opponent's standby phase. Once I do, you have to battle this turn!"_

Akane flinched. _'If that is the case, then I have to attack either Smile or Monsuta's King of the Skull Servants. I'll take less damage if I attack the King of Skull Servants, but obviously, that will leave me in great danger. The safest option, I guess…"_

"Spiral Serpent, attack Smile directly!" Akane ordered. The massive sea creature flew towards Smile.

"_Now that's what I wanna see!" _Smile laughed. _"Yomi Boat Watchman, revive Yomi Ghoul in defense mode!"_

The resulting battle caused part of Akane's shoulder to separate.

Akane: 2300

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

"…I end my turn with two facedowns…" Akane said.

"_My turn!" _Smile declared. _"…There's nothing for me to do, so I end my turn here."_

Nature drew her next card. _'That kid Smile built himself quite the defense. If any of us tries to attack him he can simply use that Yomi Boat Watchman to revive Yomi Ghoul to destroy us. There's got to be a loophole around it…"_

Nature looked at her hand and suddenly got an idea. But she'll have to plan it carefully to avoid Monsuta. But for now…

"…I summon a monster facedown and switch Rose Tentacles to defense mode and end my turn," Nature concluded.

Monsuta drew. _"I'll handle Akane…first, I revive Malice Doll of Demise! Now, I attack Spiral Serpent with King of the Skull Servants!"_ The large skeleton let out a stream of purple gas at the sea monster, which suddenly exploded.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

Monsuta followed it up with Doll of Demise chopping off much of Akane's torso with a direct attack.

Akane: 600

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

"_It's over for you Akane!" _Monsuta shouted gleefully. _"I activate Ectoplasmer's effect to sacrifice Doll of Demise!"_ The doll disappeared, and its spirit raced towards its victim…

"Akane!" Nature shouted. Smile and Monsuta laughed, but…

"I activate my Quick-play Spell!" Akane declared, managing to reach the button on her Duel Disk in time. "With this, by destroying Spells or Traps on my field, I gain 1000 Life Points for each one!"

Akane's other facedown card shattered. Light shone down upon her just as she was grazed in the arm.

Akane: 800

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 2350

Smile: 900

Monsuta sighed. _"You're just delaying it. Just a few more turns until you lose…"_

Akane ignored it as she drew again. _'Now to change the situation around…'_

"I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" The hooded wizard once again appeared. "Next, when I normal summoned a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage (1100/1500)!" The pitch black lizard appeared.

"Now, I equip Kagetokage with Synchro Boost!" Akane continued. "With this, the equipped monster gains 500 attack points and its level increases by one!"

Kagetokage: (1600/1500) Lv5

"Now, I activate Gagaga Magician's effect, which I increase its level to five!"

Gagaga Magician: (1500/1000) Lv5

"I overlay my level five Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage!"

The two slowly formed into black energy as the red portal opened up.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" _Akane chanted as the word 'pretiosa' glowed white. "_From the skies of Heaven, let your light give warning of Judgement to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Pretiosa, Tiras, Keeper of Genesis _(2600/1700)_!"_

In a flourish of white feathers, the pure white angel appeared.

"Now, I activate the Spell Xyz Energy!" Akane said. "With this card, I can detach a Xyz Material to destroy a card on the field! I destroy your King of the Skull Servants!"

One of the floating orbs around the angel smashed into the large Skull Servant, shattering it into pieces.

"Go, Tiras! Direct attack!"

Brandishing its sword, the angel flew forward and slashed at Monsuta…

Akane: 800

Nature: 800

Monsuta: 0

Smile: 900

The boy's head came rolling off of his body when he crashed to the floor.

"Now at the end of the battle phase if either Tiras attacks or is attacked, I can select a card on my opponent's field and destroy it!"

Tiras tossed its sword at one of Smile's facedown cards, which is revealed to be Negate Attack.

"_No!"_ Smile shouted.

"Yes!" Nature shouted. "Now if Akane uses Monsuta's Ectoplasmer, then the duel's over!"

"Correct. Now, I-"

"_I-I won't let you!" _Smile shouted. _"I activate my facedown, Dust Tornado! With this card, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!"_

A tornado appeared, sucking up the Ectoplasmer card.

Nature winced. "So that means we can't use its effect anymore…"

"_I'm still in this game," _Smile snarled. _"I won't let you attack!"_

Smile drew. Looking at his card, he snarled.

"It looks like we're at a stalemate," Akane said. "We can't attack due to the effect of Yomi Boat Watchman, but he can't summon anything because of Yomi Ghoul…"

"But I think I might have a shot," Nature said, drawing her card. "Let's end this! I sacrifice my facedown monster, Evil Thorn, to summon Gigaplant (2400/1200)!" The massive beast plant appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Double Summon to allow me to Gemini Summon Gigaplant!" Gigaplant let out a roar as it is enveloped in green light. "I activate Gigaplant's effect, allowing me to special summon an Insect or Plant-Type monster in my graveyard. I revive Evil Thorn (100/300)!"

The shriveled up plant appeared. "Now, I can sacrifice Evil Thorn to deal 300 points of damage to you!" It exploded, sending debris at Smile.

Akane: 800

Nature: 800

Smile: 600

"_I still have some Life Points left…"_

"Not for long," Nature said. "I activate the Spell Reusing Recycle! With this, I can reactivate the effect of a monster I control as long as I discard cards equal to its level from my deck. Gigaplant is level six, so I discard six cards to activate its effect again! Appear, Evil Thorn!"

The shriveled plant appeared…

"Last Resort!"

It blew up.

Akane: 800

Nature: 800

Smile: 300

"I activate Reusing Recycle again! I discard another six from my deck to revive Evil Thorn. Finish this!"

Akane: *WINNER*

Nature: *WINNER*

Smile: 0

There was a flash of light and both Akane and Nature are back to normal again. The bone pillars slowly crumbled back to the ground. But for Smile, he was lying on the ground; separated from his legs.

"We…did it…" Nature sighed after checking to see if her legs were actually back.

"But Smile and Monsuta…" Akane began, looking at the two dead children.

Nature shook her head. "This is magic right here," she said. "What the hell is going on…?"

Above them, the ceiling creaked slightly. Somewhere around them, there is the sound of footsteps everywhere…

"…Crap, the other brats!" Nature yelped, standing up immediately. "The doors won't budge, so what'll we do now!"

Akane looked around for a place to hide in. Then she remembered- the basement.

"The basement!" Akane concluded. "It might not work, but follow me!"

Nature nodded and the two raced downstairs. Even though the basement door was locked when Akane visited earlier, when she tugged on the doorknob and the door opened.

Nature immediately ran inside and Akane followed, quickly locking the door behind them. Akane sighed and she slumped to the floor while Nature checked her cellphone.

"I'm still not getting any reception," she growled. "Just great…what'll we do now?"

"I guess we will have to wait it out for now…" Akane said, pulling out the file that she got from the office.

"Huh? What's that?" Nature asked, sitting down besides Akane.

Akane opened the file and pulled out several papers. Akane had barely read a word when Nature suddenly gave a hush remark.

"This's a report of experiments…on children…!" Nature gasped.

Alarmed Akane began to read the report.

"_The Child Elixir. It is the substance that we call after the first result of Project: CHILD (Cracked Hope of Ill Listed Despair). A year ago, using the more advanced technologies shipped from New Domino City, we begun analyzing the bodies and brain patterns of the children of the orphanage and saw some interesting patterns. Whenever they are sick or injured, ever rarely do our scanners detect some sort of fluid within the center of their brains. However, when they are healthy and scanned ourselves, the scanners don't detect it within us._

_Also, shortly afterwards when this fluid appears, that child recovers quickly and is shown to be slightly stronger for a short time. After some thinking, our hypothesis is that this fluid is some sort of both a healing and strengthening substance so tiny that it isn't detected by previous technologies in the past hundred years. It seems when the body of a child grows sick, weak, or gets injured, the brain reacts strongly to it and causes the fluid to appear. One shard of evidence is a month ago, where one the children fell down a flight of stairs while we were away from the house. He managed to survive with a scar on his cheek, which is miraculous as it took about five minutes to get back to the orphanage and set up the medical equipment._

_After several months of this, we began thinking if our hypothesis is correct or not. However, we can't simple preform experiments while in a village. The only possible way to do this is to destroy the orphanage and move away…"_

Akane realized something after reading the first page. "Nature, didn't you mention about an orphanage that was burnt down several years ago?"

"Yeah," Nature nodded. "Wait…you don't think…?"

Nature suddenly stopped as they heard something inside the large basement room.

"Who's there!" Akane shouted.

* * *

><p>Bribing Shields<p>

Continuous Trap

When your opponent attacks one of your monsters, you can discard one Spell or Trap Card from your hand and pay 500 Life Points. That monster is not destroyed.

Giant Mystic Tomato

EARTH/Plant/8/Fusion/2800/2200

Mystic Tomato + Mystic Tomato

False Guidance

Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack and both you and your opponent controls more than one monster. Redirect the attack to another monster on the field.

Spike Spikey Rose

EARTH/Plant/4/1800/1500

Once per turn when this card attacks a Defense Position monster, you can have this card gain 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Reusing Recycle

Continuous Spell

Select one monster on the field and discard cards from the top of your deck equal to that monsters level. If able, you can activate the effect of that selected monster again. During the End Phase, destroy the selected monster and this card and take damage equal to half of its attack points.

* * *

><p>The end of the eighth Chapter, as well as the first tag-duel! Here's the preview of the next Chapter:<p>

**Chapter 9: The Immortal Dolls- Cursed Guilt**

**Even after escaping the clutches of the children, both Akane and Nature are now up against the shadows ****that indirectly pulled the strings that led up to this point. At this time, they learned about the history's past about this building, the children, and the people who run it...**


	10. Chapter 9: The Immortal Dolls

You know what's the most disturbing part? I don't even feel disturbed by this at all, though I suspect a nightmare I got a day ago was because of this. Anyways, this is the final Chapter to this little arc. After this, the story will be back on track!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Immortal Dolls- Cursed Guilt<p>

There was nothing other than shadows in the basement room at least that was what Akane thought. However, there was the sound of something tapping against the cold floor.

"W-who's there?" Akane shouted again.

And they appeared. Slowly dragging themselves out from the shadows were curious things. They were the size of children, though their appearances are completely not the same as one. Their faces have wide opened glass eyes and hanging mouths. Their torso, arms, and legs are painted gray with a line that separated it from the hands, neck, and feet.

"These are…" Akane muttered.

"T-they're dolls…" Nature said, wincing at the sight of them as they have cracks all over their bodies. "And they're moving…!"

The two dolls stopped moving and they each gazed at the two girls. Then the two nearly jumped as a demonic voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

"_These…are they human…?"_

"_Just our luck…now…we can finally be free…!"_

The ground began to rumble. Akane looked around and saw pillars blocking the doorway out of the room. They are trapped again.

Meanwhile, the ground in front of them began to glow in an eerie purple aura. Eleven spaces appeared in front of each doll and seemingly out of nowhere, two decks floated right in front of them.

"They wanna duel with us…?" Nature muttered.

"It seems so," Akane said, reactivating her Duel Disk. "It looks like we're going to have to duel our way out of here!"

"First those brats, now these things," Nature sighed as she turned hers back on again. "Alright, alright, let's do this!"

"Duel!" Akane and Nature shouted.

**Tag-Duel**

Akane: 4000

Nature: 4000

Doll 1: 4000

Doll 2: 4000

"…_I go first…" _Doll 1 said as six cards flew from the top of its deck. _"I summon monster facedown…next…I place one card facedown and end my turn…" _A card appeared in the bottom five of that doll's spaces while another in the six, which five is the monster spots and the other for the Field Spell.

"I will go next," Akane said, drawing her card. _Since none of us can attack during our first turns in a Tag-Duel, it's a good time to set up defenses…'_

"I summon Poki Draco (200/100)!" A tiny yellow baby dragon holding a yellow fruit appeared. "When it is summoned, I can add another Poki Draco to my hand. Next, I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"…_My…turn…" _Doll 2 said as six more cards floated right in front of it. _"Summon…Gear Heart…Clockwork Soldier (1500/1000)…" _

Appearing in one of the top purple spaces is a doll in a soldier's uniform and wielding a rifle. There is a hole on its chest, revealing several turning gears inside.

"_Monster…activate…" _Doll 2 spoke quietly. _"When it…summoned…special summon…another copy…"_

"What?" Nature shouted as another soldier appeared.

"_Other soldier…activate…" _A third one joined its ranks. _"Turn…end…"_

"My turn now…draw!" Nature shouted. "I summon a monster in defense mode! I end my turn with that."

"_My turn again…" _Doll 1 said as another card flew out of its deck. _"I summon Gear Heart- Malevolent Box _(1900/500)_…"_

Next to Doll 1's facedown monster came a large box. It had a transparent smile, which shows many gears working at the same time.

"_Flip monster to attack mode…Gear Heart- Twin Spirits_ (500/500)_…" _The card flipped over, revealed to be two cloaked figures with a long pipe attached to each other's sides. To Akane's eyes, they seem to be made out of wood.

"_Next, I activate Spell…Never-ending Work…" _Doll 1 continued. _"By sacrificing one Gear Heart…I special summon another one from hand…"_

Suddenly, Gear Heart- Twin Spirits exploded, sending chips of wood and gears everywhere.

"_I summon Gear Heart- Human Marionette _(2000/2000)_…" _Suddenly, the debris from the previous monster began floating into the air as a thin person materialized. Suddenly, strings began to attach to that person's hands, and the wood and gears began to fit themselves at the end of them of the strings until it formed a puppet controller, and a giant hand seized it.

"This is getting weird," Nature muttered. "What are these monsters these things are playing?"

"_Engage," _Doll 1 said. _"Gear Heart- Malevolent Box attacks the facedown monster…"_

The box suddenly sprang open, revealing several sharp gear-like fangs inside. A chain emerged from the inside abd raced for the facedown.

"Gotcha!" Nature declared. "Come on out, Hedge Guard (0/2100)!" The chain was knocked back by the tough bamboo blocking a mound of earth.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 4000

Doll 1: 3800

Doll 2: 4000

"_Gear Heart- Human Marionette attacks Poki Draco…"_

Suddenly, the hand holding onto the human puppet flung it at the tiny dragon.

"I activate my facedown Trap, Bye Bye Damage!" Akane declared. "When a monster I control is attacked, its destruction is negated, and you take double the battle damage I take!"

A barrier appeared around the tiny dragon. It munched on its fruit, oblivious to the attack. The crash resulted in a sparks that struck the two.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4000

Doll 1: 200

Doll 2: 4000

"…_I end my turn."_

Akane had a long cut across her cheek as well as a gash on her arm. "My turn now…draw!" she declared.

"Don't push it too hard," Nature said.

Akane nodded. "I summon Trident Warrior (1800/1200)!" The warrior in blue armor appeared. _'When I summon him out on the field, I can special summon a level three monster. Unfortunately, I don't have one at the moment, but…'_

"…I play the Equip Spell Synchro Boost onto Trident Warrior!" Akane declared. "With this, the monster equipped to this has its attack points increase by 500, as well as increasing its level by one!"

Trident Warrior: (2300/1200) Lv5

"Finish this! Trident Warrior, attack Gear Heart- Malevolent Box!" The warrior tossed his trident at the monstrous box.

"_Malevolent Box's effect…once per turn…it cannot be destroyed by battle…"_

"Even so, you still take the battle damage!"

The trident pierced right through the box and the weapon stabbed itself right through the doll's head. There was a nasty cracking sound and it collapsed with its head shattered.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4000

Doll 1: 0

Doll 2: 4000

"All right! That's one down pretty easy!" Nature shouted as Doll 1's monsters vanished.

"Now then…I switch Poki Draco to defense mode and end my turn."

"_My…turn…" _Doll 2 said, seemingly unfazed by its partner's defeat. _"Sacrifice…one…Clockwork Soldier…summon Gear Heart…Immortal Clockworks _(2300/2000)_…"_

Coming out of the ground is a large clock tower. Suddenly, the clock face opened up, revealing the inside a series of gears turning all at the same time. One of the Clockwork Soldiers was sucked in and the face closed.

"_No other Gear Hearts monsters…cannot be destroyed…as long as it existed…switch two Clockwork Soldiers defense…turn end…"_

"My turn," Nature said. Looking at the drawn card, she grinned. "Alright…let's test out a card that I got recently. "I can summon this level seven monster by sacrificing a face-up Plant-Type monster. I summon Queen Angel of Roses (2400/1300)!"

Hedge Guard erupted into a storm of roses as a woman dressed in white and red appeared with a long sword. She is floating in the air due to wings on her back, which is made entirely of roses.

"Immortal Clockwork, huh? Well, let's see what happens if I attack that clock with my monster!"

Flapping her wings, Queen Angel flew gracefully into the air before driving her sword into the center of the clock tower's face.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4000

Doll 2: 3900

"Now we can focus on the guy's soldiers," Nature concluded. "I end my turn."

"Since your partner is gone, it is my turn now!" Akane said. "I summon Speed Bird (1200/1000)!" A large red bird appeared. "Now since I summoned a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage (1100/1500)!" The flat lizard appeared from the ground.

"Let's go! I switch Poki Draco to attack mode!" Akane continued. "Now, both Speed Bird and Kagetokage attacks your two Clockwork Soldiers!"

The two animals rushed forward at the defending soldiers. They tried aiming their rifles at them, but it turns out their guns are broken, and they are torn apart easily.

"Poki Draco and Trident Warrior, attack directly!"

Taking another bite out of its fruit, the dragon suddenly let out a stream of fire and Trident Warrior tossed another spear at the last doll.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4000

Doll 2: 1400

"Just one more attack," Akane said, nodding to Nature. "We can win this!"

"_My turn…" _Doll 2 said, looking so feeble it isn't funny. _"Summon Gear Heart…Malevolent Box _(1900/500)_…attack Poki Draco…"_

The second box opened its mouth. Several chains emerged this time, seizing the baby dragon and taking it into the inside of the box.

Akane: 500

Nature: 4000

Doll 2: 1400

"…_Turn end…"_

That was what Akane had hoped. "Nature!" she shouted.

"I'm on it!" Nature replied as she drew. "Queen Angel's effect activates, forcing me to destroy the monster with the lowest attack on the field during my standby phase."

Suddenly, Kagetokage dissolved into the ground.

"But now, this duel's over! Queen Angel, finish this!"

Slashing the air, she flew straight into the box. It shook violently several times before its lid was sent flying into the air and the woman bursting through the monster box. Raising the sword above her head, she cleaved the doll literally into two…

Akane: *WINNER*

Nature: *WINNER*

Doll 2: 0

Doll 2 collapsed into several pieces as the aura in front of it disappeared. The flash of light came, and Akane's body was restored.

"That was way too easy," Nature said as their monsters disappeared. "Well, you took the damage, though, but…"

Akane didn't pay attention. She walked towards the two destroyed dolls and looked down upon them. That's when she noticed that there is something inside them…something beating…

"…Nature, there's something inside these dolls…"

"What?" Nature hurried forward and looked into the gaping hole on each doll before backing away in shock. "Whoa! There're…there're hearts…"

"…And they're still beating," Akane said. "Actually, now that I think about it…do you remember the room that the children are in?"

"Yeah," Nature said, still uneasy at the sight of the hearts. "What about it?"

"There are several cabinets containing dolls in each one," Akane said. "Only four of them are missing and the other remaining dolls look exactly like these two!"

Nature flinched. "If that's the case, then the two other dolls…are they here, too!"

They jumped again when another voice spoke out of nowhere. However, it isn't like the demonic voice from the previous two. It was a calm, human voice…

"Only one of us two is here…"

From the shadows, another doll emerged. However, this one is well taken care off, with no visible cracks or smudges anywhere on its body. Unlike the other two, where they were dragging themselves, this one is walking perfectly, and its mouth moved as it spoke.

"You two…you are humans, are you…?"

"It's another doll…" Nature muttered. "Y-you wanna a piece of us?"

The doll shook as if saying no. "Please…I am much different from my colleagues now on the floor," it said. "My name is Doctor Akeki Kojima. I used to be a human, like you two…"

"Used to be a human…?" Akane muttered. Her caution against the doll soon turned to curiosity. "What do you mean…?"

"While you two were inside, I overheard you talk about…Project: CHILD…" Akeki said, wincing at the words 'Project: CHILD.'

"...This building that you see is an orphanage. I take it that you met the children here."

"I knew it…so this IS an orphanage," Akane said. "But why would a building like this exist in the middle of Yukekage Forest? There have been reports of disappearances every five years!"

"…I see," Akeki said. "Then it looks like the children are doing what we did to them…"

"What?" Nature muttered.

"I take it that you read of this 'special fluid' that resides in the child's brain when they grew sick or hurt," the doll said. "After several more studies, we find that while the fluid is still in that child's brain, if they get injured more, the fluid increases, and they get healed faster. We believed that this fluid has powerful healing properties. But to test it, we must head to somewhere private, so…"

"…You and the others burnt the orphanage down," Akane concluded, starting to piece things together.

"We did. The children themselves didn't suspect us of anything while we went deep into the woods and built this manor. While it is cozy quarters, it had a darker side…"

* * *

><p><em>Even though the other kids are asleep, Lily cannot. She had her ankle sprained recently, and now she had a bad fever. Her ankle ached, and it is preventing her from falling asleep…<em>

_Quietly, the door to the children's room opened and three of the four doctors went inside; Akeki was absent. _

"_Lily, are you awake?" one of the doctors asked._

_The young girl nodded, and another spoke. "Well, we felt bad about you being injured. How about your favorite game to make it up?"_

"_You mean Kagome Kagome?" Lily asked, now ignoring the ache on her ankle. "I would love to! But what about the others…?"_

"_It will be our secret," the third, a female doctor, said. "Besides, they'll be grumpy if we wake them up while they're asleep…"_

* * *

><p>"…This manor was built as a deathtrap and an experiment grounds on the children."<p>

Akane and Nature gasped. "Then…the bloody bandages that they wear…" Nature began.

"…Had a purpose," Akane finished. "Lily, a girl I met upstairs…both Smile and Monsuta…they're dead, aren't they? Those others children are ghosts, too?"

"Both yes and no…" Akeki said. "One day, Lily got injured and also got sick. While I wasn't involved, I saw them take her to the playroom late at night. I couldn't go inside because the door was locked, so I looked through the keyhole…"

* * *

><p><em>The door to the playroom wouldn't budge. Akeki sighed. He barely got out of the orphanage because he wasn't informed of the other doctor's plans. Now what are they doing with Lily late at night, right after they hypothesized that the substance in the children's brains have healing properties?<em>

_He looked at the keyhole of the door and peered through it to see what they're doing…_

_Lily was sitting on the floor with a blindfold over her eyes. The other three were surrounding her, singing Kagome Kagome._

_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when, when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?_

_As soon as the song is done, they stopped. Lily has to guess who's behind her…_

"_It's…it's…um…" Lily began, unsure who is behind her. And she spoke one of the male doctor's names._

"_Lily," the male doctor said whom Lily called his name. Akeki noticed that he had a butcher's knife at hand. He raised it right above her right arm._

"_You just lost."_

_There was a thud, followed by a terrible scream that caused Akeki to fall to the floor, shocked…_

* * *

><p>"…The other three doctors turned their favorite game, Kagome Kagome, into a game of hell," Akeki stated. "Lily lost her game with the doctors, and sliced her arm off."<p>

Nature winced and looked like she was going to be sick.

'_The fluid increases when they felt more pain,' _Akane thought. _'So…in order to increase that substance, they have to deliver more pain…'_

"Lily was still alive, just barely," Akeki continued. "They forced her to continue playing, but in her state, she couldn't concentrate, and she kept losing another limb until she…"

* * *

><p><em>There was no more screams after several more minutes. Then, the male doctor spoke.<em>

"…_She's finally dead," he said._

"_At least she lasted for a good long ten minutes," the female doctor said._

_Akeki peered through the keyhole again. The entire floor was a bloody mess from Lily's blood. Her arms and legs spread around from the center, which had only the rest of her body lying there. And then, the doctor with the knife kneeled down next to her neck…_

_Akeki couldn't watch anymore and hid out of sight in the storage room. He heard the door open up next door and carefully peered out to see the doctors leaving. The one with the knife had a large bloody bag in his other hand and the female doctor had some sort of silver substance in a testing tube._

* * *

><p>"She finally bled to death, and I finally understood how they are going to test the healing properties of the substance. They cut off her head, and who knows what they did to extract the substance to a testing tube…"<p>

"This…this is sick," Nature snarled. "What the hell- why would anyone do such a thing!"

"It is perhaps the study of eternal life that can up from our research give them the reason," Akeki replied. "I was the only one who was against this deathtrap, but my opinion was silenced as they threaten to kill me. I couldn't tell the children either, or they would be traumatized by it. As for Lily, they must have dumped her remains somewhere in the forest and gave the excuse that she was sent back to the village. The children didn't object to anything since they are young.

"Since they don't have any idea what this substance can do, they needed a test subject. What luck is that Monsuta got sick, so they invited him to play Kagome Kagome late at night…"

Akane could picture the scene perfectly. Monsuta, the boy with the bandage on his cheek, was blindfolded while the other three are circling around him. One of them had the sword that killed Lily concealed somewhere in this room. Akeki, while human, was hiding somewhere, possibly eavesdropping on them…

"There was twenty full minutes of Monsuta screaming nonstop," Akeki said, shaking slightly. "When they came out with Monsuta's remains in another bag, it was still moving…and then we realized…"

"This could be an elixir of immortality."

"An elixir of immortality…" Akane muttered. "But this is pure evil…killing children just for this…?"

"No matter what the cost is, they wanted immortality. They seemed to have gone crazy at that point, so when all the children were in the playroom, they let loose hell upon them…the room was completely covered in blood from all the other children…I couldn't accept myself to drink the immortality substance when they offered me it, but they forced me to gulp it down…"

And suddenly, Akane realized the drink that Lily had offered her. Could it be…?

"But shortly afterwards, strange events begin to happen around the manor when we are the only ones left," Akeki said. "We could have sworn that we heard children's voices in the playroom when we passed it. But when one of us entered, it was empty. Another time, we found our office in a complete mess. And often, the lights from the candles suddenly extinguished. It wasn't so serious until later…"

"It was late at night when suddenly the entire house fell into darkness. We kept flashlights at the storage room next to the display room, so we went there only to find the door open. When we all looked inside, we couldn't believe our eyes…"

"Playing Kagome Kagome were all the children, including Lily and Monsuta. They were all cheerful looking, and their bodies are in normal condition. But when we all stepped into the room, the door slammed shut behind us, and they turned their heads with creepy smiles on their faces, all holding some sort of sharp weapon. If we were correct, then we would not die. However, the children instead gave us a curse…"

"And the curse was that they forced your hearts into the dolls," Akane said. "But we haven't met the fourth doll, yet…"

"That doctor was our female colleague, who extracted the substance from each child," Akeki responded. "We didn't know what happened to her, but most likely they left her doll body in a broken state so bad that she couldn't do anything. The children forced the hearts out of ours bodies into the dolls in the room, transferring our souls and making them permanent. However, the children gave more humane conditions to me, since I didn't assist in the killings. They only knocked me out so I couldn't feel the pain of being cut up. When me and my other two colleagues were thrown into this basement, it was them who often repaired me so I wouldn't be like…these two."

He pointed a wooden hand at the two broken dolls.

"And now you heard the past of this place. This is the most dangerous place in the manor for you two," Akeki warned. "Now that these two know that humans are trapped here, they won't stop until they replace your hearts and spirits with their doll bodies…"

"You're kidding me, right?" Nature asked. "These two freaks are broken down! Besides, they suck at dueling against us."

"That is only because they don't have much as a brain, which I do thanks to the children," Akeki said. "But even if they are broken, their spirits are not-"

"_Correct." _The demonic voice of someone the two dolls spoke.

"_Akeki, you are the only one with a repaired body, so…"_

Two cracking sounds came as the doll's hearts burst out of their bodies. The hearts are enveloped in two dark auras, and they seem to be speaking at the same time,

"_WE'LL TAKE YOURS!"_

The two hearts smashed right into Akeki's chest. He suddenly began to twitch violently as shining cracks began to appear all around him.

"T-they're taking over…!" he shouted. "I…I'm sorry for…all…this…just…defeat us…and it will be…all…all…over…!"

A burst of light blinded the two. When it faded, now standing in front of them was no longer a doll. The three fused into a massive statue with at least ten hands. At its chest, they could see the hollow inside, where there are three hearts; two of them glowing dark while the other normal.

Suddenly, a large ring of pillars surrounding not only Akane, but the statue itself.

"Akane!" Nature shouted.

Akane looked back at Nature and clenched her teeth. "So…it's solo from here," she muttered.

"_Correct," _the statue said. _"Now…DIE!"_

Akane: 4000

Immortal Doll: 4000

"_I will go first…DRAW!"_

A deck of cards attached to one of its right arm appeared. With one of its left hands, it drew six cards and it threw one at the floor.

"_I summon a monster facedown. Next, I activate the Field Spell Cathedral of the Fallen!"_

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, the three found themselves standing outside. The rain has stopped, but the skies are very gloomy. But near them was the manor- or at least what seems to be affected by the change from the inside. It was now even bigger than before, with a tower on the rooftop. Gravestones are set everywhere around them.

"Is this…literally outside?" Akane muttered.

"…_I end my turn."_

"Alright. It is-" Her voice was drowned out as a loud bell rang in the air. She looked high up at the manor and saw something like a church bell ringing at the top of the tower.

"Just what is this Field Spell…?" Nature muttered.

Akane shook her head and drew. "I summon Trident Warrior (1800/1200)!" The warrior in blue armor appeared again. "Now, when he is summoned, I can special summon a level three monster from my hand! I special summon the Tuner monster Tune Warrior (1600/200)!" The red robot appeared.

"I tune level three Tune Warrior to level four Trident Warrior!" Akane declared. Exploding into a flourish of sparks, three gates flew into the air and Trident Warrior flew into the center, changing into four stars.

_"Revolving speed, pound the earth along with my enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth_ (2600/800)_!"_

The burst of light came, and the armored knight with its horse jumped out of it. "Go, Gaia Knight! Attack the facedown!" The horseman charged forward, and it pierced through the facedown monster, which is revealed to be Gear Heart- Twin Spirits (500/500).

The statue didn't say anything as the card was blown aside.

"Now, I end my turn with two facedowns." Akane concluded.

"_My turn," _the statue said, drawing another card with another free hand. _"I activate Gear Heart- Twin Spirits' effect. When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon it during my standby phase."_

With another hand, it placed the card back in front of it. A long pipe that connected the two figures appeared and the two materialized.

"_Next, I sacrifice Twin Spirits to summon Gear Heart- Human Marionette _(2000/2000)_." _The twins disappeared, and the human puppet carried by the demonic hand appeared instead. _"Next, I activate Cathedral of the Fallen's effect. When a Gear Heart monster I control is sent to the graveyard, I can banish it to special summon another Gear Heart with the same name."_ Another Twin Spirits appeared in defense mode.

"_I activate Human Marionette's effect," _the statue continued. _"During my main phase, I can special summon a Victim Token _(100/100) _in defense mode."_

A thin figure fell from the sky, being held in the air by a piece of string attached to its head.

"…_I end my turn."_

Akane drew again. _'The other dolls didn't activate its effect in our other duel,' _Akane thought.

"Gaia Knight, attack Human Marionette!" Akane declared

The horseman charged once again, but suddenly the thin human blocked the way.

"_If I have a Victim Token on the field while Human Marionette is out and attacked, I can redirect the attack towards the Token instead!"_

Gaia Knight thrust its spear at the thin human, creating a huge hole on its chest.

'_Next turn, it will be able to summon another Victim Token,' _Akane thought. _'I better summon another powerful monster when it does…'_

"I end my turn," Akane replied.

The statue drew once more. _"…I special summon both another Victim Token and Gear Heart- Ruins Head _(1000/1000)_." _Another thin human appeared as well as a small doll with a propeller that kept it afloat. _"Ruins Head can be special summoned when I control another Gear Heart. Now, I activate Ruins Head. By sacrificing it, I can destroy one monster on the field."_

"What?" Akane gasped.

Suddenly, Ruins Head flew straight into Gaia Knight, creating an explosion that enveloped the two.

"_Now…Human Marionette, attack her directly!"_

The demonic hand throws its puppet at Akane. She slammed to the floor upon impact, snapping off her two legs.

Akane: 2000

Immortal Doll: 4000

"Hey! You alright?" Nature shouted at Akane.

"Y-yes…" Akane groaned, sitting up.

"_I activate Ruins Head's effect, allowing me to special summon it when it is in the graveyard because of its effect during my end phase. I now set one card facedown and end my turn."_

Akane gritted her teeth and drew. _'The situation's getting grim already,' _she thought. _'With Ruins Head on the field, it can sacrifice itself to destroy one of my monsters on the field. And then there's Human Marionette. As long as it has a Victim Token on the field, it can redirect the attack when I tried attacking it. But the top priority is…'_

"I activate one of my facedowns: the Trap Reinforce Truth!" Akane shouted. "With this, I can special summon a level two Warrior-Type monster from my deck, but I cannot conduct the battle phase this turn. I summon Key Man the Key Warrior (1000/500)!" The bronze knight appeared in a burst of light.

"Next, I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)! I activate my two monster's effects. Key Man allows itself to change its level to three and I can change the level of Gagaga Magician from one to eight. I change Gagaga Magician to level three!"

Key Man the Key Warrior: (1000/500) Lv3

Gagaga Magician: (1500/1000) Lv3

"I overlay level three Key Man the Key Warrior and Gagaga Magician!" Akane declared. The two turned into energy and flew up into the air…

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. From the heat of the firestorm, let your roar strike fear into your enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear, Grenosaurus _(2000/1900)!"

The fiery dinosaur appeared, letting out a loud roar.

"Awesome! A Xyz Monster!" Nature cheered.

"I now play the Spell Xyz Energy," Akane continued. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a face-up card on the field."

One of the red orbs around Grenosaurus flew at Ruins Head, blowing it up.

Akane had hoped the statue did not have an extra copy. She was relieved when it didn't do anything. "I now end my turn with a facedown," she said.

"_My turn…I sacrifice Twin Spirits to summon Gear Heart- Immortal Clockworks _(2300/2000)_." _The large clock tower appeared._ "When it is on the field, no other Gear Heart monsters cannot be attacked. Meanwhile, I activate my Cathedral's effect, allowing me to summon the third Twin Spirits. Now, Immortal Clockworks, attack Grenosaurus."_

The clock tower opened its face, and a series of gears shot out towards the dinosaur.

"I activate my two facedowns: Xyz Refund and Reinforced Space!" Akane declared. "First, with Xyz Refund, I can select a monster in my graveyard and turn it into a Xyz Material to a Xyz Monster on my field. As for Reinforced Space, each Xyz Monster I control gains 300 attack points for every Xyz Material it has!"

An Xyz Material suddenly burst out of the ground and orbited around Grenosaurus. It then glow bright red.

Grenosaurus: (2600/1900) Xyz Material: 2

Now stronger than Immortal Clockworks, Grenosaurus spat several fireworks that consumed the spinning gears and eventually struck the clock tower.

Akane: 2000

Immortal Doll: 3700

The statue seems to know that it may be in trouble. _"I switch Human Marionette to defense mode and end my turn."_

"My turn…draw!" Akane said. "Reinforced Space only lasts until the end phase of the turn it's used."

Grenosaurus: (2000/1900)

She took the card that she just drew and inserts it into her Duel Disk. "I activate another Xyz Energy Spell! I detach a Xyz Material from Grenosaurus to destroy Human Marionette!" Another of the dinosaur's orbs rammed into the demonic hand, shattering it into pixels.

"Battle!" Akane declared. "Grenosaurus, attack Twin Spirits!" The dinosaur breathed a stream of fire that incinerated the twin figures.

"_I now activate my facedown Trap, Tearful Anger," _the statue declared. _"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can banish from my graveyard one level three or lower Gear Heart monster and my opponent takes damage equal to half of its attack points."_

A gear suddenly materialized and struck Akane's shoulder, knocking a large piece off.

"_I banished Ruins Head."_

Akane: 1500

Immortal Doll: 3700

"Well, I activate Grenosaurus' effect," Akane said. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent when it destroys a monster!"

Grenosaurus swallowed its last Xyz Material and breathed fire on the statue.

Akane: 1500

Immortal Doll: 2700

"I now set a card facedown and end my turn," Akane concluded.

The statue drew again. _"So you would push me this far…" _it said. _"I activate my Twin Spirits' effect, allowing me to revive it during my standby phase. Next, I summon Gear Heart- Clockwork Soldier _(1500/1000)_." _

The toy soldier appeared. _"When it is summoned, I can special summon another copy. I activate that other copy's effect as well."_

Two more soldiers appeared. _"Now…I overlay level three Gear Heart- Clockwork Soldiers."_

"What?" Akane and Nature gasped.

The three toy soldiers turned into black energy and flew into the air before going back down.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters!" _the statue chanted. _"Xyz Summon! I bring out Gear Heart- Doll of Hatred_ (2500/1500)_!"_

Slowly coming out of the portal is a massive ugly doll. Its eyes are made out of black buttons and it has hooks for hands. It let out a slow, eerie laugh.

"THAT'S an ugly one!" Nature winced.

"_I now attack your Grenosaurus with Doll of Hatred."_ The doll skipped forward and viciously slashed at the dinosaur. It let out a roar of pain as it crumpled.

Akane: 1000

Immortal Doll: 2700

"_You cannot win now that I have my most powerful monster out," _the statue said. _"I end my turn."_

"So that monster is its ace, is it…?" Akane said as she drew once more. "I activate my facedown Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted. With this, I revive Gagaga Magician in attack mode. I next summon a second one to the field and activate both of their effects, increasing their levels to five!"

"I overlay my level five Gagaga Magicians!"

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Watchman of Death, choose the fate of spirits! Xyz Summon! Appear, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon _(2600/1700)_!"_ The fallen angel appeared.

"I activate Adreus' effect, allowing me to detach a Xyz Material to destroy a card on the field!" One of the Xyz Material flew into Adreus' hands. He flew forward and punched the massive doll, causing it to disintegrate.

"Go, attack his only Victim Token!" Balling up the fist, it sent the thin person flying.

"Now, I end my turn!" Akane concluded.

The statue drew. _"…I activate Gear Heart- Doll of Hatred's effect. When it is destroyed, I can banish one Gear Heart monster to special summon this card during my standby phase. That banished monster is then treated as a Xyz Material!"_

The ground began to rumble, and the creepy doll reappeared with another Xyz Material orbiting around it.

"_The card that I banished is my third Twin Spirits. I now detach it to activate its effect. When it battles a monster with higher attack points, this card gains 500 attack points!"_

"What!" Akane shouted.

The Xyz Material flew into the doll's hooks, which changed into a drill.

"_Go, attack Adreus!"_

Gear Heart- Doll of Hatred: (3000/1500)

Its drill pierced through the fallen angel's chest, and it shattered to pixels.

Akane: 600

Immortal Doll: 2700

A long cut ran up Akane's cheek. She growled as she shook the aching feeling away.

"_I now end my turn," _the statue concluded.

Akane drew again. _'So it revives itself by removing a Gear Heart monster in its graveyard,' _she thought. _'Not only that, but it gains a Xyz Material, which can be used to increase its attack points if it battles against a more powerful monster.'_

'_In my hand is a card that can turn things around, but I need something to get rid of Doll of Hatred first…so…'_

"First, I activate the Spell Full Repairs," Akane said. "With this card, I can revive one Xyz Monster as WELL as bringing back its original amount of Xyz Materials! Appear once more, Adreus!"

Rising from the ground came the fallen angel again.

"Next, I play the Spell Monster Reborn! With this, I revive your Gear Heart- Human Marionette!" The demonic hand appeared, though this time without its puppet. "I now summon Ganbara Knight (0/1800) and equip it with the Spell Synchro Boost! Now it gains not only 500 attack points, but its level increases!"

The twin shielded knight appeared with a glowing aura.

Ganbara Knight: (500/1800) Lv5

"I overlay level five Gear Heart- Human Marionette and Ganbara Knight!" Akane commanded. The two turned into energy as the third red portal appeared.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Watchman of Heaven, grant salvation to those who truly deserves it! Xyz Summon!"_

The words 'curabitur pretiosa' began to glow brightly…

"_Curabitur pretiosa! Appear, Tiras, Keeper of _Genesis (2600/1700)_!" _With a storm of white feathers, the graceful angel flew into the air and down to Akane's side.

"Alright! With Adreus' effect, it can destroy Doll of Hatred!" Nature said.

Akane nodded, but the statue let out a low chuckle. _"Even if you do win, we can still go after you…" _it said. _"As long everything connected to us remains…we will hunt you two down to the ends of the earth…"_

"As long as everything connected…" Akane muttered. Her eyes suddenly snapped towards the giant manor and knew what she had to do. "Adreus's effect activates! By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a card on the field!" One of the orbs flew into the dark angel's hand, and it flew forward straight at the creepy doll, causing it to fall apart.

"Now, Tiras! Attack directly!" Brandishing his sword, the angel flew forward and cleaved the statue down to two pieces.

Akane: 600

Immortal Doll: 100

"_W-what…!" _the statue groaned, shocking of being cleaved into two.

"Back at the manor, me and Nature were attacked by real Duel Monsters," Akane explained. "If those monsters are real, then ours can be, too! I activate Tiras' effect! When it is attacked or attacks, I can destroy a card on my opponent's field! I destroy your Field Spell!"

"_No!"_

One of Tiras' orbs flew into his sword. He pointed it at the manor and a beam of light shot out of it. A massive explosion came, and the entire building fell apart, sending dust clouds everywhere.

"_Damn you-!"_

The two halves of the statue suddenly started dragging itself towards Akane. But suddenly, they froze and the statue let out a scream as a voice spoke.

"Q-quickly Akane…! Finish this…!" Akeki's voice groaned.

"…Alright," Akane said, nodding. "Adreus, direct attack!"

The fallen angel flew forward with his fists glowing dark. Flying right in front of the two halves of the statue, he punched right through their chests and into the two dark hearts…

Akane: *WINNER*

Immortal Doll: 0

The statue fell to the ground unmoving. There is a flash of light and Akane was back to normal, and the pillars surrounding them crumbled.

"Akane!" Nature shouted, rushing towards her.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at Nature. However, she then looked at the ruins of the manor.

"Nature…the manor…" she panted. "What happened…to the children…?"

"_You…__**YOU**__..."_ a demonic voice behind them growled. The two sharply turned around to see that Adreus and Tiras didn't disappear, and the two halves of the statue starting to shake. Suddenly, the two halves floated in the air and became whole again!

"What! No way!" Nature shouted.

"_**You…You think I would let you do this…?" **_the statue growled. _**"I'll kill you two…and replace your hearts with ours…!"**_

The statue suddenly made a rush at the two. They barely had time to move, only to raise their arms to shield themselves-"

_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage…_

Akane opened her eyes to see the statue stop in its tracks. A familiar song sang throughout the area…

_When will you come out…?_

"_**W…what…?" **_the statue muttered, looking around.

And before Akane's eyes, she saw several transparent beings materialized into the air. They formed a ring around the statue and danced around it…

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped…_

"_**You…it's you brats!" **_the statue roared, now sounding fearful. It tried to swipe at the children, but its many hands simply passed through them. It tried moving through them, but only to be pushed back. _**"Stop…stop it…!"**_

And in front of them, Adreus, to Akane and Nature's amazement, began to speak, in a dark, yet dignified tone.

"_Lying in front of me is lost spirits…two of them are sinners…"_

"…_And the rest innocent souls," _Tiras said. _"Surely, they have a place in both Heaven and Hell…?"_

"_The judgment has already been decided upon the sinners, and now the punishment must occur…" _Adreus spoke. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the two evil hearts were forced out of the statue.

"_**What…what are you doing?" **_one of the hearts spoke.

"_I am the one who brings lost souls to Hell…" _Adreus spoke. _"You have made the darkest evils that have been known: the killings of the people. And now you must be punished…"_

"_**No! You can't do this to us!" **_the other heart shouted. _**"You cannot send us to Hell! We are immortal!"**_

"_But not to me," _Adreus said. _"May you understand the evils that you committed, and weep at your sorrows!" _He snapped his fingers and the two hearts suddenly exploded into purple flames. Their last cries echoed before the flames vanished, leaving nothing behind.

"It looks like the children have been avenged…" Akane said, looking back at the statue, which only has Akeki's heart in it.

"_And now…all of you are of pure, innocent people…" _Tiras spoke. _"Heaven will gladly accept you into their arms…"_

A beam of light shone upon the statue and the spirits of the children. There was a flourish of stars, and they vanished into the air, leaving only the final phrase of the tune in the air…

_Who stands right behind you now…?_

"They're…gone…" Nature said as the last star disappeared.

"Yes…" Akane said. "Will this…end the disappearances…?"

Suddenly, Akane felt very dizzy and tired. She dropped to her knees, and heard Nature do the same. She couldn't resist closing her eyes and darkness started to fall around her…

"…_Mistress Akane…Lady Nature…you worked hard today…" _Tiras said.

"_But for now, you must rest…" _Adreus said.

"_But always remember…everything has something secret to them…we, the Duel Monsters…are an example…"_

And Akane heard nothing more…

She now felt something warm all around her. She was lying on something comfortable. She really didn't want to open her eyes, but she did if we wanted to know if she was still in Yukekage Forest…

But she isn't.

Akane was back in her room again, lying on her bed. She sat up and shook her head. Her mind still felt fuzzy…

"…Ah, it seems that you are awake," an old voice spoke at her doorway. It was Grandmaster Sukiruto.

"G-Grandmaster…?" Akane groaned. "What…what happened…what time is it…?"

"It's November 2nd," Sukiruto said. "You and one of your friends returned yesterday at midnight. I tried asking you what happened, but you just ignored me and collapsed on bed. You've been asleep for two days."

"I was…?" Akane said, looking around. Her bag was set at the foot of her bed along with her Duel Disk.

"Well, I should not press you anymore questions, Akane," Sukiruto said as he turned around. "You need your rest. And besides…"

"I'm sure that you encountered some great challenge while you and your friend were away."

Akane blinked and the Grandmaster left. She was still feeling sleepy, so she didn't question it and drifted away to her dreams…

* * *

><p><em>November 3, 2433…<em>

"…Hey Akane," Nature spoke as she and Akane walked down towards school. "You remember what I said back at my aunt's basement, right?"

"Yes," Akane nodded. "_'Flowers are like people. They come in many different colors and sizes. They all have some sort of lifespan, but they're more fragile than us. It takes only a simple step of a guy's foot or a bite to rip them or crush them.'"_

"Well, after what happened, I began thinking about it. Those children were all slaughtered easily like some flower being stomped on, right?" Nature asked.

"Yes, but those criminal adults got what was coming to them, correct?"

"Well, I suppose so," Nature sighed. "But I kinda wondered…what will those kids be like if only Akeki was taking care of them? Based on his story, I don't think he would do anything that horrible to them…"

"We can't dwell in what happened years ago," Akane said. "Still, we will probably remember them for a good long while…"

"But if there's people being mistreated, I wanna help them," Nature said. "So if I can't dwell on it in the past, I might as well think about what I'll do now."

Akane smiled. Nature, however, quickly changed the subject. "So what happened to those files that you found?" she asked.

"I hid them in the deepest area of the Wooden Dojo," Akane replied. "There are so many puzzles and security measures deep down that it is most likely impossible to reach it. Now that the traces of Project: CHILD are gone, I hope nothing related to it never sees the light of day again…"

Yet Akane still felt uneasy. What was that drink Lily offered her…?

* * *

><p>Cathedral of the Fallen<br>Field Spell  
>When a Gear Heart that you control if destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can banish that card and Special Summon another monster with the same name from your hand, deck, or graveyard.<p>

Gear Heart- Twin Spirits  
>DARKFiend/2/500/500  
>When this card is attacked while face-up, you can flip a coin. *Heads: This card is not destroyed and decrease its level by 1. *Tails: Destroy this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon this card at your next Standby Phase.<p>

Gear Heart- Human Marionette  
>DARKFiend/5/2000/2000  
>Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Victim Token (EARTHWarrior-Type/1/100/100) in Defensive Position during your Main Phase. When this card is attacked, you can redirect the attack to a Victim Token that you control.

Gear Heart- Clockwork Soldier  
>DARKFiend/4/1500/1000  
>When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 more monster with the same name. When this card is attacked, you can switch this card to Defensive Position.<p>

Gear Heart- Immortal Clockworks  
>DARKMachine/5/2300/2000  
>While this card is on the field, no Gear Heart monsters that you control cannot be destroyed.<p>

Gear Heart- Malevolent Box  
>DARKMachine/4/1900/500  
>Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn when a Gear Heart monster is selected as an attack target, you can redirect the attack to this card.<p>

Neverending Work  
>Spell<br>Tribute 1 Gear Heart monster that you control. Special Summon 1 Gear Heart from your hand.

Gear Heart- Ruins Head  
>DARKFiend/3/1000/1000  
>If you control one of more Gear Heart monster on the field, you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can Tribute this card to destroy one monster on the field. If this card is sent to the graveyard that way, Special Summon it during your End Phase in Attack Position.<p>

Gear Heart- Doll of Hatred  
>DARKFiend/Xyz/Rank 4/2500/1500  
>3 Level 4 Monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material on this card. When this card attacks a monster with higher ATK, increase its ATK by 500. When this card is destroyed, you can banish one Gear Heart monster in your graveyard to Special Summon this card from the graveyard during your Standby Phase. That banished monster is then treated as an Xyz Material.

Tearful Anger  
>Trap<br>This card can only be activated when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Banish 1 level three or lower Gear Heart monster in your graveyard and your opponent takes Effect Damage equal to half of that card's ATK.

Xyz Refund  
>Trap<br>Select one Xyz Monster you control and a monster in your graveyard. That monster is treated as a Xyz Material to the Xyz Monster.

Full Repair  
>Spell<br>Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster in your graveyard as well as attaching the original amount of Xyz Materials it has. During the End Phase, destroy that Xyz Monster and take damage equal to its attack points.

* * *

><p>And ends this Chapter. I think I may have rushed the storyline a little, but whatever. Here is the next preview, and will introduce one of my OCs that I created!<p>

**Chapter 10: Answer to Darkness**

**Two students, transferred from Heartland City, arrives to Akane's school. Akane takes this opportunity to ask them about the Numbers. However, one of them doesn't know anything, and the other refuses to answer. ****The only way for him to answer is to duel him...**


	11. Chapter 10: The Answer to Darkness

Chapter 10: The Answer to Darkness

The air was becoming even chillier the deeper November went into. Within two weeks, it will be December pretty soon. As Akane, Nature, and several students walked the road to school, all the trees that they passed are stripped of all leaves, leaving it a skeleton.

Yet the skies are completely blue and cloudless, which Nature took note of.

"Man, seeing the skies like this, it'll be like summer," Nature said.

"But it's cold outside now," Akane said. "And I'm starting to see my breath, too…"

"…That's not what I meant," Nature said. "Anyways, let's just hurry to school."

"Right."

* * *

><p>The bell rung several minutes after Akane and Nature arrived in their homeroom and settled down. Isaac was at the back row, as usual, napping away. Mr. Adams didn't show up after the bell rang, so most of the students inside went to talk to their neighbors and friends.<p>

"Jeez…it's getting really cold outside, huh?" asked a male student to his friend.

"Yeah. Since winter's coming, I've been thinking of wearing my coat over my uniform for the rest of that month," his friend said.

Akane was half listening to the conversation. _'Hmm…maybe I should try that when it gets really cold…?' _she thought to herself.

Nature checked the clock posted on the wall just above the door. "Mr. Adams didn't come in for about five minutes after the bell rang. Wonder what's up…?"

Mr. Adams came in eventually after another five minutes, but this time with two boys. One of them was a tall boy, wearing an open black coat uniform over a white shirt and gray pants. Around his neck is a rusty-looking pendant. As for the other boy, he had spikey jet black hair and blue eyes. He also wore the school's coat uniform as well.

Something about the second boy reminded Akane of something. That was when she remembered about the hacking incident back at Heartland City.

_Finally, after ten minutes, the bus stopped at the edge of the city. The door opened, and everyone walked out. As Akane walked down the few steps, she found her way blocked by a boy the same age as her. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull and jeans. He, too, carried a big bag around his shoulder._

_"Sorry," the boy muttered, getting out of Akane's way._

'_It's him from before!' _Akane realized.

"Class, I would like to have your attention," Mr. Adams said once he got back to his desk with the two boys standing next to him. "Today, we have two transfer students, one from New Domino City and Heartland. Now then…why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The two boys looked at each other, wondering who will speak first. Then, the boy with brown hair spoke up. "I'm Theo Owens, second-year from New Domino City. I hope to be an acquaintance to you all."

**(Author's Note: In the preview, I stated that they both come from Heartland. I kind of changed my mind about it, though it seems to be cumbersome to delete that Chapter and edit it…) **

"Except for Isaac," Nature muttered. "So a second-year, huh…?"

"And I'm Mark Feathers," the other boy said. "A first year from Heartland."

'_Heartland?' _That perked up Akane's interest.

"Now then, I hope you two will get along with everyone and vice versa," Mr. Adams said. "Theo, sit down over there by the windows." He pointed at an empty desk by the windows. "As for Mark…sit down on the desk between Nature and Akane over there."

There was an empty desk between the two girls. The two boys nodded, and they walked towards their locations. Once Mark sat down, he just looked at Mr. Adams, not even looking at the students around him.

"Now then," Mr. Adams continued, pulling out a sheet of papers. "Attendance. Now then…"

As Mr. Adams go through the list of names, Akane continued thinking about Mark.

'_Mark Feathers…from Heartland…?' _Akane thought. _'Well, I should ask him about the Numbers…perhaps Theo Owens might know something, too…'_

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of another class period and the lunch break. Mark has managed to somehow disappear in the crowds. As the class is heading out to the hallways, Akane caught sight of Theo heading towards the direction to the lunch room.<p>

Akane hurried over towards the boy and greeted him, who nearly jumped.

"Theo Owens, right?" Akane asked. "I'm Akane Kuroyuki, one of your classmates back at homeroom."

"Huh? Oh yeah…the one sitting beside that Mark person," Theo said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing," Akane shook her head. "I want to ask you something." She kneeled down to her bag and pulled out a new sketch of the Number monsters.

"Are you familiar with Xyz Monsters?" she asked.

"Well, Xyz Monsters are used a lot in New Domino City, so yeah," Theo replied.

"Well, these monsters are Xyz Monsters," Akane explained. "They are called Numbers. Do you ever heard of them?"

Theo shook his head. "Sorry, but no," he said. "But since that Mark guy's from Heartland, maybe he knows something about it?"

"Alright. But do you know where Mark is?" Akane asked.

Theo shrugged. "Sorry. But anyways, you mind leaving me alone now?"

Theo walked off towards the lunchroom. Akane sighed before heading to the lunchroom, too.

The lunchroom is very large with many tables, most which are already occupied with students. There is a small shop that sells lunch to students as well as a vending machine.

Akane bought a sandwich from the shop and looked around the lunchroom until she saw Nature sitting down on a table at the back.

"Hey Akane," Nature greeted as Akane sat down by her. Nature had a plate of salad with her. "You talked to those two transfer students yet?"

"Only Theo, and briefly," Akane said. "I asked him if he knows anything about the Numbers, but he says that he doesn't."

"You're still thinking about these Number things?" Nature asked. "It's been nearly a month since you asked me about it."

"I know, but still…" Akane replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Anyways, did you see Mark anywhere around here?"

"The transfer student from Heartland?" Nature asked. "Yeah, I saw him go up to the rooftop of the school."

"The rooftop? Why?"

"People go there when the lunchroom's way too crowded," Nature explained. "I tried talking to him earlier, but the conversations usually drop short. He's probably still there."

Akane nodded. She hurriedly eats the rest of her bread. "Alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Fences are put up around the school roof to prevent anyone from falling off. Someone was sitting down eating a sandwich when Akane entered.<p>

"…Mark Feathers?" Akane asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm him," the boy said. "What do you want?"

Akane pulled out the sketch of the Numbers. "Here," she said. "Since you're from Heartland, I think you might know something about these monsters. They're called Numbers."

'_Numbers?' _Mark thought. _'Wait a second…'_

"Yeah, I think I saw them before," he said.

"Really?" Akane said. "Where and when?"

"A train station back at the city," Mark said. "Now can you leave me alone?"

Akane nearly flinched at Mark's unhelpful reply.

"That was barely anything!" she said. "Don't you know any more than that?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like talking," Mark simply said. "I'm not good with people either, so I'm just gonna leave now."

Mark got up after finishing his lunch. He only took a few steps past Akane, however, before turning his head.

"…But I think I'll tell you more. On one condition…"

* * *

><p>The last bell rung for the day. Nature stretched at her seat and yawned while several students are filing out of the door. Suddenly…<p>

"Hey! There's a duel starting at the front of the school!" A student shouted to his friends.

"Really? Who's dueling?" One of the student's friends asked.

"That girl in our class, Akane Kuroyuki, and that transfer student Mar Feathers," the student replied.

'_Akane? Mark?'_ Nature thought. She began stuffing her things into her bag.

"So you wanna check it out?"

The student and his friends walked out of the classroom, and Nature quickly followed them.

There was a crowd forming outside. And sure enough, both Akane and Mark are in the center, with their Duel Disks turned on.

"So are you going to follow your word?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "If you win, I'll give you some info on the Numbers. But if I win, you'll leave me alone. Now let's do this!"

"DUEL!"

Akane: 4000

Mark Feathers: 4000

"Just because you're my classmate doesn't mean I'm going easy on you," Mark said.

"I am fully aware of that," Akane replied.

"Alright then…I'm taking the first turn!" Mark declared, drawing first. "From my hand, I'm discarding the monster Archfiend General to activate its effect. By doing that, I can add I Pandemonium Field Spell from my deck to my hand."

"…Pandemonium?" Nature muttered. Her face suddenly lit up, realizing what he is doing. "Oh, don't tell me…"

"I now play that Field Spell that I just got, Pandemonium!" As he placed it on his Duel Disk, the scenery around them changed.

It was some sort of ritual site made out of what seems to be bones. Directly at the center is some sort of beam of light. It would've been eerie if they dueled at night.

"I now summon Archfiend Interceptor (1400/1600)." A monster that resembles a football player with six arms appeared. "I'm gonna end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn now," Akane said. "I summon out Trident Warrior (1800/1200)." The blue armored warrior appeared. "Because of its effect, when it is summoned, I can special summon a level three monster from my hand. However, I don't have any of those in my hand, so I will just attack your Archfiend Interceptor now!"

The warrior flew straight at the fiend with his trident. However, the creature threw some sort of energy ball at Akane, just as the trident pierced its chest.

Akane: 3500

Mark: 3600

"When my opponent declares an attack, Archfiend Interceptor can deal 500 points of damage," Mark explained.

'_But he still took damage as well,' _Akane thought. "I now set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn now!" Mark declared. "I activate the Quick-play Spell Hand Destruction! With this card, we discard two cards from our hands and draw two new cards."

As the two discarded their choice of cards, suddenly, a giant winged fiend appeared behind Trident Warrior and seized him.

"What in the-?" Akane gasped.

"One of the cards that I sent to the graveyard is my Archfiend of Gilfer," Mark said. "When it's sent to my graveyard, I can treat it as an Equip Spell to a monster on the field and that monster loses 500 attack points!"

Trident Warrior: (1300/1200)

"I play the Spell Card Shower. With this, by banishing a monster in my graveyard, I can draw cards equal to its level. I banish level six Summoned Skull to draw six cards. Now, I can normal summon this level five monster without a sacrifice!" Mark continued. "Come on out, Mist Archfiend (2400/0)!"

Emerging from the ground is an ugly creature whose legs are made out of wisps of smoke. It has huge black hands with yellows claws and a head that looks like a black skull.

"Even so, I know what that monster can do," Nature said. "At the end of the turn, if you used its effect, it'll be destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage!"

"You think so?" Mark asked. "Mist Archfiend, attack Trident Warrior!" The creature disappeared into the ground. Moments later, a huge hole opened up in front of Trident Warrior and Mist Archfiend appeared from it, dragging the warrior in.

Akane: 2400

Mark: 3600

"But even so…" Akane groaned. "At the end of the turn, you will take 1000 points of damage…"

"Not really, because I activate my facedown Trap," Mark replied. "With the Trap Released Replacement, I can sacrifice a monster and special summon from my hand another monster who's Attribute is the same as the one I sacrificed and its level is lower than it."

"What?" Akane gasped.

"I sacrifice Dark Attribute Mist Archfiend and special summon the level three Tuner Dark Resonator (1300/300) in defense mode!" A portal opened up below the fiend. It went down into it, and a small floating creature with a dull helmet and a purple cloak appeared. It is carrying around. It carried around two golden objects.

'_A Tuner monster?'_ Akane thought. _'Is he trying for a Synchro Summon?'_

"I now end my turn with two more facedowns."

"My turn then," Akane said, drawing another card. _'I need to destroy that Tuner monster…!'_

"I activate one of my facedowns: the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! With this, I can revive a monster in attack mode. I bring back Trident Warrior! Next, I summon Ganbara Knight (0/1800)!"

As the shield knight appeared, Mark immediately pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I activate my Trap, Hidden Soldiers!" he declared. "When my opponent summons a monster, I can special summon a level four Dark monster from my hand. I special summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)!"

A tall winged creature appeared. It wore white armor that appeared to be made out of bones. Under that armor, it had fleshy red skin and carried a sword in its hands.

Akane grunted by the monster's appearance. "Well then, I also special summon a monster!" she said. "If I summon a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage (1100/1500)!" The shadowy lizard appeared.

'_Good. Even with that powerful monster, this should be enough to take out his Dark Resonator,' _Akane thought. _'All three of my monsters are level four, and in my hand is the Spell Harmonic Waves, which changes a monster on the field to four until the end phase. If I can draw a Tuner monster before all three of my monsters are destroyed, I can Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter!'_

"Go, Kagetokage!" Akane shouted. "Attack Dark Resonator!" The lizard bounded forward towards the creature and leapt on it. However, a barrier surrounded it, causing Kagetokage to crash and bounce back; the barrier cracked.

"Dark Resonator can't be destroyed once per turn," Mark explained.

"But I still have Trident Warrior! Finish it off!" The warrior threw his trident at Dark Resonator, but…

"I activate my other Trap, Negate Attack! With this, your attack is useless!" Mark shouted. A vortex opened up in front of Dark Resonator, sucking up the trident.

Akane clenched her teeth. "Then there is nothing I can do…I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Mark shouted. Suddenly, shadow-like hands rose from the ground, ready to grab his feet. However, they then sunk back down moments later.

"Normally, during my standby phase when Terrorking Archfiend is on the field, I have to pay 800 Life Points. But when Pandemonium out on the field, I don't need to pay," Mark explained.

"Now, I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600)!" Another winged creature appeared. It had silver armor with a giant sword and a large claw. Its face is that of a skull with two gleaming red eyes and long blue hair.

"I tune level three Dark Resonator to level four Shadowknight Archfiend!" Mark declared.

Dark Resonator tapped its two objects together, creating an echoing sound. It dissolved into three gates, which Shadowknight Archfiend flew into and turned into four stars.

"_Pitch black king of darkness, lead your forces of the fiends!" _Mark chanted. _'Synchro Summon! Bring out the ultimate checkmate, Chaos King Archfiend _(2600/2600)_!"_

The light subsided, and floating in the air is a thin, scaly purple being wearing a mask. On its arms and back are wings like a bird's, except that it is entirely made of fire.

"Chaos King Archfiend…" Akane muttered.

"Looks like he's bringing out the big boys," Nature said.

"Terrorking Archfiend, attack Ganbara Knight! King's Check!" Terrorking turned to a battle stance and suddenly charged straight at Ganbara Knight in shocking speed. Akane could barely have time to declare its effect.

"I-I activate Ganbara's effect!" Akane declared as Ganbara Knight tries to block the sword strikes. However, the fiend's sword is slowly cutting through the steel shields.

"When it is selected as an attack target, I can change Ganbara Knight's position to defense!" The knight immediately kneeled down, but with a powerful push, the fiendish king sliced through the knight, shattering it to pieces.

"Even so, I still have Chaos King Archfiend!" Mark replied. "Now, attack Trident Warrior with Ultimate King's Check!"

Chaos King's hands suddenly burst into purple flames. It held them out in front of both Trident Warrior and Kagetokage, who then glowed dark.

"When Chaos King Archfiend attacks, it switches the attack and defense points of all my opponent's monsters around until the end of the battle phase!"

"What!" Akane shouted.

"Trident Warrior has more attack points while Kagetokage has less," Nature said. "But when it comes to defense points…"

Trident Warrior: (1200/1800)

Kagetokage: (1500/1100)

One of Chaos King Archfiend's arms turned into a blade, which sliced cleanly through Trident Warrior.

Akane: 1000

Mark: 3600

"I end my turn," Mark concluded, and Kagetokage's attack and defense points are returned to normal. "This is coming to a close, Akane. I have two monsters whose attack points are 2000 or higher. Also, if you don't summon a monster stronger than my Chaos King in either attack or defense, you will find this duel ending in my favor."

Akane clenched her teeth again. "My turn, draw!" she shouted. She looked at her drawn card: Graceful Charity.

"Oh, and just a heads-up," Mark continued. "If you wanna try Synchro Summon, you have to pick another monster, since Kagetokage can't be used as Synchro Material."

'_That's right,' _Akane thought. _'The only monsters that can possibly stand a chance against that monster is Spiral Serpent, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, Colossal Fighter, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, and Tiras, Keeper of Genesis. With Graceful Charity, I might get something good. But this may be my only chance…'_

"I play the Spell Graceful Charity," Akane said. "With this card, I can draw three cards, but discard two as the cost." She looked down at her deck. _'Please…let me get something that can turn this duel around…'_

Akane drew and looked at what she got.

It was something good.

"Alright, I now discard two cards!" Akane shouted. "I summon the Tuner monster Quick-span Knight (1000/800)!" A machine that resembles a wrench appeared.

"A Tuner monster? Didn't I already tell you Kagetokage can't be used to Synchro Summon?"

"Yes, but there is another monster on the field, isn't there?" Akane asked.

Mark looked confused, but suddenly realized what Akane was saying.

"I now activate the Spell Brain Control!" she continued. "By paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of one monster on my opponent's field!"

"What!" Mark shouted, looking at Chaos King Archfiend. "Then my ace…"

"I'm not targeting your ace," Akane replied. "If I did, I would have attacked your Terrorking Archfiend and used its effect to switch your monster's stats around. But even with that, and Kagetokage and Quick-Span Knight's direct attacks, you would still have some Life Points, and Brain Control's effect would wear off, leaving me vulnerable. Instead, I pay 800 Life Points to take control of your Terrorking Archfiend!"

Akane: 200

Mark: 3600

A brain appeared, and ghostly hands emerged from it and grabbed Terrorking Archfiend, dragging it to Akane's field.

"Next, I play the Spell Harmonic Waves!" Akane continued. "With this card, I select one monster on the field and that monster's level is four! I choose Quick-span Warrior!"

Quick-span Warrior: (1000/800) Lv4

"I tune level four Terrorking Archfiend and level four Quick-span Warrior!" Akane commanded.

Quick-span Warrior tapped its head with its wrench four times and exploded into four rings, which Terrorking flew into and turned into four stars.

"_In the deep earth, awaken the champion of the giants! Synchro Summon! Appear, Colossal Fighter _(2800/1000)_!" _Lumbering out of the light is the white giant.

"Colossal Fighter and Quick-span Warrior's effects activate! Colossal Fighter gains 100 attack points for every Warrior-Type monster in my graveyard. The Warriors in my graveyard are Trident Warrior and Ganbara Knight! Next, when Quick-span Warrior is used for a Synchro Summon and goes to the graveyard, a monster that my opponent controls loses 500 attack points!"

Colossal Fighter: (3000/1000)

Chaos King Archfiend: (2100/2600

"Go! Attack Chaos King Archfiend!" With a large battle cry, Colossal Fighter swung a fist at Chaos King Fighter. The fiend is completely overwhelmed by the force of the punch and was smashed into the ground.

Akane: 200

Mark: 2700

"Even if you take slight damage, this is the safest option," Akane said. "I end my turn."

Mark growled as he drew. _'That thing's got 3000 attack points…I'm gonna have to hold out before drawing something that will help."_

"I summon a monster in facedown defense mode," Mark said. "I end my turn with that."

Akane drew. "I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)! Now, I attack the facedown with Colossal Fighter!" The giant threw another fist at the card, which flipped over to reveal a mechanical winged fiend.

"Cyber Archfiend (1000/2000)!" Mark shouted as it got crushed by the giant's fist.

"Gagaga Magician, attack Mark directly!" The hooded wizard flew forward and sent a series of sparks at him.

Akane: 200

Mark: 1200

"I end my turn after setting a card!" Akane concluded.

"My turn…" Mark said. Upon seeing his drawn card, he grinned. "Hey Akane. Thanks for summoning a monster with low attack points! I summon another Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600)!"

"No! Gagaga Magician's attack points are lower than Shadowknight…" Nature began.

"…Which means, I can win!" Mark concluded. "Shadowknight Archfiend, finish this!" The fiend charged straight at Gagaga Magician…

"I activate my facedown Trap, Mirror Force!" Akane declared. "With this card, if you attack, all face-up attack position monsters are destroyed!"

"No!" Mark shouted. A barrier appeared just in time. Shadowknight's blade slammed into it, creating electrical sparks that shocked the fiend and destroyed it.

"That…" Mark sank to his knees. "…Was my last shot…"

"So this is now over!" Akane said as she drew. "Colossal Fighter, Gagaga Magician, finish this!"

Gagaga Magician sent a series of sparks at Mark. And then Colossal Fighter swung another punch…

Akane: *WINNER*

Mark: 0

Mark was lying on his back as the holograms disappeared. The crowd began to disperse as Nature ran towards Akane.

"So that's why you didn't show up for the last class," Nature smirked.

"I know, it's immoral, but Mark here knows about the Number monsters," Akane said.

"Well…you beat me…" Mark groaned as he painfully picked himself up from the ground. "So cheers for you, I guess."

"And will you keep your promise?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said, reaching for his bag and pulled out a Duel Gazer. "This Duel Gazer has a record function. Give me a moment…"

Mark also pulled out a Heartland Duel Disk, which he then connected with the Duel Gazer using a connection cable. A video appeared on the Duel Disk's monitor, and Akane gasped as she saw who is dueling.

'_Yuma?' _Akane thought as she saw the boy dueling against a boy whom she seems familiar.

"_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"**_ Yuma's opponent roared as his two monsters, Water Attribute Big Jaws and Dark Attribute Skull Kraken turned into energy. _"I overlay level three Big Jaws and Skull Kraken!"_

As the two energies flew into the air, the scenery began to turn into a shadow of dark green. In front of the boy, a galaxy-like portal opened up in front of him.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" _the boy chanted as the two energy orbs flew into the portal. _"Come, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"_

The portal exploded, creating fierce winds that whipped through everywhere. The video zoomed closer as the Number dragon's sealed form, a purple orb with six spikes on top. The ball began to uncoil, and the spikes turned out to be arms as wings appeared. Soon, in the air was the long dragon itself.

"And fast forwarding it…" Mark said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk.

"…The flow!" Yuma shouted. "I overlay level four Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight!"

The two monsters turned into energy, and another galaxy portal appeared.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Appear, Number 39: Utopia!"_

And emerging from Yuma's portal was the sealed form of Utopia; the form of some sort of pendant, now that she looked at it more closely without the Numbers possession. There were wings which covered up most of it, but were moved to the back. Inside is a warrior in white and gold armor, and had two swords attached to its waist.

Mark stopped the video. "That's all there is to it," he said.

"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon and Number 39: Utopia?" Nature muttered. "What's so special about them?"

"It's sorta the behavior of the owner of Leviathan Dragon," Mark said. "Just several minutes ago, he was acting really confident. At least up to the point when that other boy was spouting some crap about a key or something, that's when Leviathan Dragon's owner went really crazy."

Mark slung the bag over his shoulder. "Even if I lost, that was sort of fun, I guess," he said.

"Well, thank you for the information," Akane said, bowing.

"Whatever," Mark replied. "See you the next day."

And Mark walked away. "So Akane. About the Numbers…" Nature began.

"…That wasn't much, but it is still something," Akane replied. "Now to somehow make use of it…"

* * *

><p>Release Replacement<p>

Trap

Tribute 1 monster on your field. Special Summon 1 monster in your hand that's Attribute is the same as the Tributed monster and its level is lower than it.

Card Shower

Spell

Discard 1 monster card from your hand to the graveyard. Draw cards from your deck equal to the level that monster has.

* * *

><p>And now ends this Chapter. Here's the preview of the next Chapter, followed by a focus on Theo and two new OC arrivals!<p>

**Chapter 11: A Side That I Am**

**A young Pro Duelist retires into the town. As Akane accidentally encounters her, she learns a bit about her past.** **Meanwhile, one of the school's male basketball teams is missing one man the day before a tournament, and they need all the power that they can get. Theo is targeted to replace that man, even though he doesn't want to!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Side That I Am

**A small note: I updated the character profiles of Crystal and Hikari Kite a bit. Crystal's bio changes slightly to go with the story, and Hikari becomes more activate instead of being a minor character.**

Here's the next chapter. While I'm here, I'll mention a few things about this day thing in this fanfic. It's mainly based on the calender system in the games Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and 4. Anybody who know these games should know some similarities between those and this.

But anyways, the Chapter.

DISCLAIMER: For the owner of one of the OCs that is introduced here, I do not own that OC, but the rights belonging to him/her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Side That I Am<p>

_December 5, 2433_

Everyone is asleep in town. At least mostly everyone during that midnight. At the school area, where no one was around, a duel was coming to a close. A boy had only about 450 Life Points left while his opponent, a cloaked figure, had all 4000 Life Points. Also, the boy had a Dark Resonator (1300/300) in defense mode while his opponent has only a facedown.

"…My turn now…" the cloaked figure said. "I activate my facedown, Return from the Different Dimension…"

"W-what?" the boy shouted, panicked.

Boy: 450

?: 2000

All at once, four monsters appeared in her field, all whose attack points are stronger than the Dark Resonator. But…

"I overlay level three FlyFang and Airorca…" There were two deep howls and energies flew up into the air and back down as the portal opened up.

"I create an Overlay Network with these two monsters…" the figure chanted. And from the portal emerged some sort of giant dragon…

All the boy can do was watch helplessly as the figure's other two monsters tore his last defense apart, and the dragon dove at him…

Boy: 0

?: *WINNER*

The boy crashed to the ground, dazed at what happened. Meanwhile, his cards scattered all around him when he fell down, and the figure bent down to pick one of them up. It then pocketed the card and walked away…

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Earlier…<em>

"…_Most likely your fans will be worried at your sudden retirement. Are you suffering from health problems?"_

It was an after school day at the food court of the local market in town. Two students are watching a video from their laptops. It was a news conference that shows several reports talking to a person in front of them with many microphones. The person was a girl with long light blue hair that reached to her shoulders. She also had blue eyes and wore a dark blue dress with a black coat.

The girl shook her head. _"No, there is nothing about my health that bothers me," _she said. _"I know that many of my fans are going to be disappointed, but I won't retire forever."_

"_Then when will you come back to the Pro Dueling League?" _Another reported asked.

"_I do not know," _the girl replied.

"_Oh, and is it true that you will now live in the countryside between both New Domino City and Heartland?" _asked another.

"_Yes."_

"Ah, does that mean the Ice Princess will be here?" one of the students asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it seems so…" his female friend said. "Wonder where she is now, since this is from a week ago."

But as they continued to talk, they didn't notice someone walking past them. She wore a large hat that covered most of her head, though there was no mistaking for the light blue bangs on her face. Other people took notice of that, and her face.

"Hey, isn't she…?" another pair of students sitting down on a table took notice of her.

The girl realized it, and quickly grabbed her bag from her chair and walked off into the store. Even with her disguise, she is already getting attention to herself. All she wanted to do is to go buy groceries. She now has to buy them and leave immediately before the market gets swarmed…

The girl stopped in a more empty section of the market. Looking around her, she gave a sigh. But then she heard footsteps. She couldn't tell where, but it was coming closer…

There was an elevator nearby to where the girl is. She immediately ran towards it and pressed the button, which the doors opened. She stepped inside, and turned around to see someone standing right in front of her.

She flinched, and then…

"…Excuse me, but you dropped this," Akane said, showing the girl a dark blue deck box. "It is yours, isn't it?"

The girl's face relaxed, but she swiftly took it.

"You should have said something sooner," she muttered. "But it is precious to me, so thank you…"

Akane nodded and left the elevator. The doors closed and it went up to the next floor.

"…What was that about?" Akane wondered. "I am only here to meet up with Nature…"

* * *

><p>"…Sorry for the wait," Nature said as the two sat down back at the food court. She had a laptop with her along with a tray of salad.<p>

"It's okay," Akane said. "So what do you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, you ever heard about Pro Duelists?" Nature asked.

"Yes," Akane nodded. "They are the most skilled duelists all over the world that competed in various tournaments. So what about it?"

"Well, here's this." Nature worked on her laptop for a little bit before showing it to Akane. "A week ago, a Pro Duelist from Heartland resigned to take a break. The thing is, she's only fifteen and she's winning tournaments all over Japan! Here's a news conference about the retirement."

Nature played the video which the two students from before watched. Akane blinked as she saw the face of the girl from the elevator.

'_Isn't that…?'_

"Her name's Crystal Ageina, who became memorable during the National Duel Circuit where for several rounds of Tag-Dueling, made a show of teamwork with Ryoga Kamishiro, but finally lost to him after a very close duel," Nature explained. "Crystal later on began competing in other tournaments where she destroyed the competition, earning her the nickname 'Ice Queen.'"

"Crystal Ageina…" Akane muttered. "I think I might have seen her…"

Nature nearly choked on her salad. "What? You did?" she asked.

Akane shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "I could only recognize her face from this video."

"Ah…" Nature nodded, taking another bite out of her salad. "Since she's here, don't you think she will enroll to our school?"

"Possibly," Akane said. "I couldn't picture anyone in their homes all day every day."

* * *

><p><em>December 6, 2433<em>

It is currently an afternoon break at school on December 6, yet there are lots of discussions going on.

"There was a lot of commotion going on about something last night," Akane said. Nature and Mark are sitting beside her. Mark is finally starting to hang out with Akane, though he doesn't speak that much.

"Yeah, it looks like some guy found a student here knocked out early morning with his cards all around him," Mark said. "When he woke up, he said that some guy in a cloak challenged him to a duel."

"Now that I think about it, there were things like this that were going on in the past few days," Nature said. "Kids being challenged and beaten in duels by someone…their rarest cards being taken…"

"…And now that Pro Duelist Crystal is moving here," Mark said. "I'm pretty sure that the paparazzi are swarming around here if they see her."

"Well, this Crystal person most definitely have some powerful cards with her," Akane said. "She might be targeted by this cloaked person soon."

"The type of deck she plays is released to the public," Nature said. "She uses a dueling style that people call the Generation Fish or BaniSharks, which focuses on banishing Fish, Aqua, or Sea-Serpent-Type monsters to activate their effects. Even though people built counters to it, Crystal always seems to be able to get around it."

"But doesn't that make people want to model their decks after hers?" Mark wondered. "I mean- most of the cards in Crystal's deck are pretty easy to get."

"Who wouldn't want a Pro Duelist's deck?" Nature asked. "Rare or not, most likely this thief will go after her."

"But is there anything that we can do?" Akane asked.

"I only hear heard rumors that someone found out where Crystal is staying here, but that's all there is to it," Nature sighed. "I guess we can warn her about that when we finally learn where she is."

"Then that's settled," Akane said, looking up at the school clock. "There is about ten more minutes left of the break."

"Well, how 'bout we talk about something else?" Nature suggested. "Let's see…you guys know about the basketball tournament in just a few more days."

"The basketball tournament?" Mark asked. "Yeah I do."

"Not for me," Akane shook her head. "Events like those do not interest me."

"Well, since you hardly ever been outside…" Nature chuckled. "I'm in the girl's first year's female basketball team that's playing in the tournament."

"Really? Good luck then," Akane said.

"Yeah, especially with this tourney," Nature replied. "There are four teams in each gender. Once there is one winning team in each group, the girls and boys will play each other in one final match."

"Actually, I passed by the boy's gym this morning," Mark said. "It looks like some incident happened. I don't know what really happened, but I think one of the first years got injured."

"Well, sucks for them, is it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the boy's gym, several first years are discussing that incident to their leader…<p>

"It looks like a bad sprain," one of the boy said to the teenage captain of the team. "It looks like he'll be out for several days."

"But the tournament's in just three days," another boy said. "This is going to be a big one, and we need all the manpower that we can get!"

"Well, we can't take any chances of having someone short of the team," the captain said. "I want you to ask the other first year boys if they want to volunteer for the game. We can't screw this up!"

* * *

><p>The last bell rang for the day. As everyone is packing up to leave, Nature and Mark stood beside Akane's deck.<p>

"Hey, me and Mark are going to the card shop right now," Nature said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Akane said, standing up. "But why though?"

"The card shop's got a handful of new rare cards," Mark said. "We want to get some before they all ran out."

"Alright then. Let's hurry," Akane said as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

With the school, the center of the town mainly has several shops and restaurants all in a square. The closest to the school are a library, a local café, and the card shop. When they arrived outside the card shop, no one was standing in front of either three buildings. Both Nature and Mark walked into the shop, but as Akane tried to get through, she found someone blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Akane said, allowing the person to pass. The person had a large hat that covered most of her head, but Akane could tell she is a girl due to the long hair she had. She looked rather familiar, though…

Suddenly, there were cries of dismay inside the shop. Akane poked her head into the shop. Both Nature and Mark were gawking at the card shop owner, who was rubbing his head.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nature shouted. "This quick!"

"Well, sorry kids," the card shop owner said. "But someone bought out the new collection of cards."

"But all the kids and teens just got out of school!" Mark said.

"Yeah, there's no way anyone would buy them that fast, _and _they would need a lot of dough to buy them all!" Nature added.

"Well, the person that just left bought them all," he said. "I think that she might be new around here since I didn't see her before."

And once Nature and Mark dashed off.

"Um…what?" was all that Akane could say. She quickly shook her head and turned towards the card shop owner. "Excuse me, but what were those cards that you used to have?"

"Well, they're just mainly rare to ultra-rare," the owner replied, quickly pulling out a list. "These are the cards."

Akane took the list and began reading them.

_Underwater Warship Aero Shark (Ultra-Rare)_

_Blizzard Dragon (Rare)_

_Cyber Shark (Secret Rare)_

_Ancient Marine Shark (Ultra-Rare)_

_Treasure Map (Secret Rare)_

_Mist Valley Baby Roc (Super Rare)_

_Golden Ladybug (Rare)_

_Missile Fish Invasion (Rare)_

_Cold Enchanter (Rare)_

'_This…this is mostly Water and Water support cards,' _Akane thought. "Thank you for it. I better catch up to my friends…"

She gave the list back to the owner and hurried outside. Nature and Mark were several yards away from the shop, both panting heavily.

"Damn…she's…quick…" Nature panted, struggling to stand up straight.

"Ugh…my sides hurt…" Mark groaned.

"…Are you two going to be alright?" Akane asked.

* * *

><p>The next day is the day before the basketball tournament. As Akane and Nature talked about it while walking in the hallway, Mark caught up to them, panting.<p>

"Ugh…running around like this…" he groaned. "This'll kill me for sure…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…I was right that something happened at the gym yesterday. Now the boys' first year team is asking around for volunteers. I didn't wanna, but they kept on insisting, so I ran away."

"It looks like they are getting desperate, are they?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, but I never heard of any team doing stuff like this," Nature said. "Anyways, I gotta stay afterschool for basketball practice. But I'm still sore from yesterday…"

The bell rang, signaling that everyone should get to their homerooms soon. As the three ran off, there were two more students nearby talking to each other. One of them is from the first year's basketball team while the other is a girl with long blue hair and wears a glove on one of her hands. She would've looked like Crystal Ageina is she isn't so small.

"Um…why do I have to do this again?" the girl asked quietly.

"The other boys wouldn't help me after I pestered them about the tournament, and the captain asked us to train during lunch period," the boy said, chuckling nervously. "Anyways, can't you lend a helping hand, Hikari?"

"Um…I don't know…" the girl called Hikari said. "Is there anything for me in the end?"

"Well…hey, don't you love to duel?" the boy asked. Hikari nodded. "Well…how about I duel you after class?"

Hikari's eyes lit up. "You will?" she asked excitedly. "I love dueling! It's a deal then!"

She ran off, though nearly tripped a few steps away and went back to walking. The boy chuckled.

"Haha…works every time," he said. "Now then…the only boy that I didn't ask to volunteer…Hikari will ask that Theo Owens guy…"

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the lunch break. Akane had already left the classroom, but Nature was completely sleepy from the lecture they had. As she shook her head to get out of her daze, she was packing up. Suddenly…<p>

"AH!"

There came a yelp and a crash several seats away. Everyone who is still in the classroom turned their heads to see Theo on the floor and Hikari right behind him.

"Um…I-I'm sorry…?" Hikari simply said, looking both embarrassed and confused.

'_Hikari Kite?' _Nature thought as she looked at the girl. _'Huh…she usually never talks to anyone. At least other than challenging them to a duel.'_

"Ow…" Theo groaned as he picked himself off the floor. "Don't sneak up behind me!"

"I…I'm sorry…" Hikari repeated quietly. "But…you're Theo Owens, right?"

"Yeah…" Theo said, standing up. "What's up?"

"Well…someone from the basketball team asked me to tell you this since he has to practice…" Hikari began in her quiet voice. "…Well…he…wants you to…um…"

"Yeah, what?"

"…He wants you to be a volunteer for the first year's team."

"What? No way!" Theo shouted.

"Oh, and I have to do everything I can to make you join," Hikari added.

"Oh yeah?" Theo asked. "Well, I doubt someone so small can make me!"

It is true. Theo is completely towering over Hikari. However, Nature doubts that Hikari will give up. And she doubt that Theo will give in. So…

"Well, I doubt you two will give in to each other's sayings," Nature spoke up. "So why don't you two settle this the old way. A duel."

"Duel?" Theo asked.

Nature nodded. "That's how we also settle things that doesn't involve fist fighting, shooting, or whatever. If Hikari wins, you'll have to give in to what she says. But if you win, you will be free from joining."

"Duel?" Hikari asked, her eyes lit up again. "Okay, I accept!" Immediately, her shy personality changed into something of a cheerful person.

'_That Hikari,' _Nature thought. _'You'd always like to duel, don't you?'_

"Well, if the way to settle things is easy, then okay," Theo said.

From their bags, the two pulled out Duel Disks. They stepped out onto the hallway, which immediately attracted the attention of other students, forming a big crowd…

"Let's duel!"

Hikari Kite: 4000

Theo Owens: 4000

"I'll start things off," Theo said as he drew. _'No way I'm going to that team! I better play this safe…'_

"I'm placing a monster facedown," Theo began, taking a card from his hand. "Next, I place another card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn…" Hikari said, drawing her sixth card. "I activate the Spell Polymerization!"

"What?" Theo gasped.

"From my hand, I'm using Elemental HERO Prisma and Elemental HERO Heat to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Nova Master!"

A burst of fire exploded from the floor in front of Hikari as a large knight wearing golden armor and a red cape emerged from the flames (2600/2100).

'_Fusion Summon, like Synchro and Xyz Summon, is like a special summon if you didn't already normal summon a monster,' _Theo thought.

"I summon Elemental HERO Woods (1000/2000)." A tall man with green skin appeared. Over half of his body is flesh, while the other seems to be made out of wood.

"Elemental HERO Nova Master, attack the facedown monster." Drawing out a long flaming sword, the armored warrior charged forward, leaving behind a trail of holographic flames. With a single chopping motion, it sliced through the monster as the card flipped over, revealed to be a giant piece of rock with arms, legs, and a face.

"You destroyed Koa'ki Meiru Boulder (1200/1000)!" Theo announced. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can add either an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or a level four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck!"

"But you're still wide open," Hikari pointed out. "But first, when Nova Master destroys a monster, I get to draw one card. Now, Woodsman, attack!"

The tree arm of Woodsman seemed to sharpen as he charged straight at Theo, slamming his arm right at his stomach.

Hikari: 4000

Theo: 3000

"I set a card facedown and end my turn," Hikari concluded.

'_She already dealt quite some damage to Theo,' _Nature thought. _'Hikari may be shy, but she's really good when it comes to dueling. Based on what he played, Theo's probably using Koa'ki Meiru deck, which unless he plays some powerful monsters, he won't do well against her Elemental HEROES.'_

"My turn…I draw!" Theo shouted. "I play the Field Spell Koa'ki Meiru Specimen Lab!" A small section of the hallway turned into some sort of lab. There are three consoles, and the two duelists were standing in front of two of them. In the center of the lab is some sort of table, which above it is a mechanical arm.

"I play another Spell: Monster Reborn!" Theo continued. "With this, I can special summon a monster in either of our graveyards, and the monster I'm bringing back is Koa'ki Meiru Boulder in defense mode!" A portal opened from the floor, and the boulder monster reappeared with its hands covering its face.

"I summon out Koa'ki Meiru Gunner (500/1000) and end my turn," Theo concluded. A gray robot with several rockets on its back appeared. But as soon as it appeared, it began to shake violently before exploding.

"Koa'ki Meirus can't survive due to their effects," Nature muttered.

"At the end of my turn, Gunner will get destroyed unless I reveal an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or a Machine-Type monster in my hand," Theo explained. "However, because it is destroyed at the end phase, my Specimen Lab activates."

"During my end phase, my Specimen Lab will get destroyed…but…"

A large box appeared in the center of the table. Imprinted on it is a symbol of three dragons all flying towards a circle. The mechanical arm took it and it disappeared.

"I can reveal an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to stop its self-destruction," Theo said. Sure enough, he revealed that he has one in his hand.

"But you could have used it to save your Gunner," Hikari protested.

"But then I couldn't use my Field Spell's effect," Theo replied. "When a Koa'ki Meiru monster is destroyed at the end phase, the owner of that card can add another Koa'ki Meiru monster from their decks to their hands." A card popped out of Theo's deck, which he took.

"Then it's my move," Hikari said. "I activate Woodsman's effect. During my standby phase, I can add one Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand." She took out the Polymerization that she used last turn in her graveyard.

"Not this again…" Theo groaned.

"I play Polymerization again!" Hikari said out loud, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I fuse from my hand Elemental HERO Stratos and Elemental HERO Woodsman on my field!"

As the Spell appeared, both Woodsman and a warrior in blue armor and have two large engine propellers on his back appeared in front of it before being sucked in.

"I Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Great Tornado (2800/2200)!" A massive gust of wind swept through the entire hallway, and appearing besides Nova Master is a warrior in a yellow and black bodysuit and a green traveler's cloak. In one hand is a large sword.

"When Great Tornado is summoned, it halves the attack and defense points of all monsters that my opponent controls," Hikari said. "Go, Weathering Winds!"

Great Tornado began spinning like a top until he is almost like a blur. Pieces of rock began to chip away from Koa'ki Meiru Boulder.

Koa'ki Meiru Boulder: (600/500)

"Now then…Nova Master, finish off Boulder," Hikari commanded. Nova Master slashed the air, preparing to attack again, but…

"Koa'ki Meiru Gunner, Emergency Systems!" Theo shouted. Suddenly, a ghostly image of Gunner appeared. It fired a laser beam from its chest, which has the symbol similar to the one on the Iron Core, and it created a barrier that separates the two.

"When my opponent declares an attack with a 2000 point or high monster, I can discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru and banish Gunner from my graveyard to activate its effect, which makes you skip the battle phase!"

Hikari grunted, but didn't look too disappointed. "Then I will set another card facedown and end my turn."

Theo drew again. _'Good…just like this!' _he thought.

"I play the Trap Core Study," Theo declared. "With this card, if I have an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my graveyard, I can add another one to my hand from my deck."

"I next play two Spells: the Continuous Spell Core Overclock and the Normal Spell Urgent Synthesis. With Core Overclock, it increases the attack points of all Koa'ki Meiru monsters I have by 500."

Koa'ki Meiru Boulder: (1100/500)

"Next, with Urgent Synthesis, I can return an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my deck, and I can special summon a Koa'ki Meiru monster from my hand or deck. I special summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand (2100/1600) from my deck!"

A yellow robot appeared. Unlike Gunner, it has drills all over its body. The top of its head has a drill as well as its arms and shoulders. On its chest is the Koa'ki Meiru symbol. Core Overclock's effect kicked in.

Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand: (2600/1600)

"Now, I sacrifice Koa'ki Meiru Boulder to summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord (2800/2200)!"

Boulder disappeared through another portal, and reappearing out of it is a blue golem with stone shoulder pads. On those pads and on its arms is the symbol.

Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord: (3300/2200)

"Wait…isn't that supposed to be level seven?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, but I don't need two monsters thanks to its effect," Theo said. "I can use a Koa'ki Meiru monster as a sacrifice to summon it instead of two. And also, when it's summoned, I can banish a Koa'ki Meiru monster in my graveyard to destroy up to two cards that you control!"

"No!" Hikari gasped. Suddenly, a worm hole opened up in front of Theo and two laser beams shot out of it, hitting the two Fusion Monsters and destroying them.

"I next activate Core Overclock's additional effect!" Theo continued. "It's better to be safe than sorry- or in this case, completely beat down my opponent. By discarding an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, I can increase all Koa'ki Meiru monsters on my field by an additional 1000!"

The symbol on Powerhand and Rooklord glowed brighter.

Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand: (3600/1600)

Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord: (4300/2200)

"This duel's mine!" Theo grinned. "Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord: _direct attack!"_

* * *

><p><em>Right Before The Duel…<em>

Even though Akane is pretty polite, she admitted to herself that she is glad that she got out of the classroom quickly. She thought the lecture that they had would never end until the bell rang for lunch.

As she walked away from the classroom, she could've sworn that she heard faint yelling behind her, but shrugged it off.

Akane arrived at the lunchroom a few minutes later; she found that it was already tightly packed with students. She couldn't find any room anywhere in all the tables.

"How did they move so quickly…?" she sighed. "Oh well…at least there is still the roof and it isn't snowing currently."

She bought again another sandwich and left the lunchroom. It is on the first floor near the stairs to the second. There is hardly anyone in the first floor, but Akane saw someone looking around at the main lobby several feet away.

It was a girl the same age was her, but she isn't wearing a student's uniform. Instead, she wore a long blue dress that goes below her knees. She also wore a yellow ribbon in her long blue hair; it oddly looked like a crown. In fact, Akane saw her face before. _It was from yesterday and several days ago._

The girl caught sight of Akane and didn't spoke. It was a bit of awkward silence really. But then the girl started to walk towards Akane and asked in a quiet voice…

"…Excuse me," the girl spoke. "…Where is the office…?"

"The school office?" Akane muttered. "It's…"

She was interrupted by an explosion above them. Startled, Akane nearly stumbled and looked up at the ceiling with curiosity. "What came from the second floor…" she muttered.

Akane ran up the staircase. Once she got up to the second floor, she saw that most of the hallway was blocked by students watching something. She is pretty tall, so she was able to tell what is happening and saw…

"This duel's mine!" Theo grinned. "Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord: Direct attack!"

The golem slammed one of its hands down to the ground in front of Hikari. It generated a massive explosion that enveloped her and everyone behind her.

"Yeah!" Theo cheered. "Now I won't have to join!"

"…Nope!" Hikari's voice spoke through the smoke. When it cleared, Theo couldn't believe his eyes. Hikari is still standing, and had one of her facedowns activated. What's more…

Hikari: 8300

Theo: 3000

"What! How did you increase your Life Points by 4300?" Theo shouted.

"I activate my facedown Trap," Hikari said. "With Draining Shield, when one of your monsters attacks, I can negate its attack and gain Life Points equal to it."

Theo growled. "But I still have Powerhand!" The drill on top of the robot's head began to spin. It charged at her with a headbutt.

Hikari: 4700

Theo: 3000

"Good thing I got Draining Shield out, huh?" Hikari asked. "Otherwise, this duel will be too short and not fun at all. Don't you think so, too?"

"I might agree with short duels being not fun, but if I lose…" Theo began.

"So why are you refusing?" Hikari asked. "The other boys say that basketball's fun to play."

"But it's dangerous!" Theo protested. "I mean- the injuries that you can get while playing…"

"And is that why you don't wanna volunteer for the tournament?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"But I'm afraid that you're going to have to if these keeps going on," Hikari said. "And I'm pretty sure you used up your two Iron Cores of Koa'ki Meiru, so…"

The two Koa'ki Meiru monsters began shaking violently before exploding. Then the lab itself started to shake…

"…Before Specimen Lab is destroyed, I activate its effect!" Theo declared. "Since two Koa'ki Meirus are destroyed, I can add up to two more monsters!"

There came a flash of light, but before so, two boxes appeared on the table. The entire hallway turned back to normal when the flash subsided.

"My turn!" Hikari shouted. "I'm summoning out Marauding Captain (1200/400)." A blonde warrior wielding two swords and wore armor appeared. "When he is summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower Warrior-Type monster. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600)!" Appearing besides the knight is a red-headed woman wearing a black ninja outfit and wielded a katana.

"Rose has an effect when it deals battle damage," Nature muttered. "If she hits him with a direct attack, Theo takes 300 points of additional damage. Then its game when Marauding Captain attacks…"

However, Hikari is hesitating slightly. "Let's see…I can attack you to win, but I will be ending the game too quickly. I will…give you a chance, so I end my turn."

"That was what I was hoping for," Theo sighed. "I'm activating one of the Iron Cores of Koa'ki Meiru in my graveyard. During my draw phase, I can skip my draw or send a Koa'ki Meiru monster from my hand to the graveyard to add it. I'm sending Koa'ki Meiru Speeder to add it!"

"Now, I banish my Iron Core from my hand!" Theo continued.

"What? But don't you need it for your monsters?" Hikari asked.

"If this works out, no," Theo replied. "Because the reason for me banishing my Iron Core is because it is a summon requirement. I special summon Koa'ki Meiru Maximus (3000/2500)!"

Another Iron Core appeared, but exploded. Emerging from the remains is a silvery gray dragon. On its forehead is the red symbol of its kind.

"You should've attacked me in your last turn!" Theo laughed. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Tornado (1500/1200)!" A green, heavily muscled creature appeared. It has no legs, but it is floating in the air by a tornado below its torso. On its stomach is the symbol.

"Go! Tornado attacks your Marauding Captain!" Theo declared.

'_Huh? But didn't Maximus have an effect which allows it to destroy a card on the field during the main phase?' _Nature thought. _'Theo, what are you doing? Are you so caught up with this thing?'_

Flexing its arms, Tornado flew straight towards the captain, who stood ready…

"I activate my facedown: Urgent Tuning!" Hikari declared. "With this, during the battle phase, I can tune monsters on my field to Synchro Summon!"

"What!" Theo shouted.

"I have more than just Fusions, you know," Hikari said. "Rose is a Tuner monster. I tune level four Rose, Warrior of Revenge and level three Marauding Captain!"

Throwing her katana up into the air, with a flourish of flowers, Rose disappeared into four rings which Marauding Captain flew into and turned into three stars.

"_Hero of the skies, bring down justice with your flashing lightning. Synchro Summon! Appear, Lightning Warrior _(2400/1200)_!"_

A long thunder blade stabbed through Tornado's chest. The burst of light subsided, and now floating in the field is a large warrior in silver armor and had long blonde hair.

"Intercept!" Hikari shouted.

Hikari: 4700

Theo: 2100

"When Lightning Warrior destroys a monster, it deals 300 points of damage for every card in your hand. Right now, you have one card, so…"

Lightning Warrior pointed its blade at Theo, which soon got shocked.

Hikari: 4700

Theo: 1800

Theo growled. "But I still have Maximus…attack!" The dragon let out a stream of fire, overwhelming the warrior.

Hikari: 4100

Theo: 1800

"But I still have a lot of Life Points left," Hikari said. "And at the end of the turn…"

Cracks began to appear on Maximus' hide. Moments later, it shattered to pixels.

"That was it…" Theo muttered.

"My turn," Hikari repeated. "I summon out Elemental HERO Lady Heat (1300/1000)." A redheaded woman wearing a red and white bodysuit and a skirt appeared. "Attack directly!"

A fireball appeared in one of the woman's palms, which he threw at Theo. An explosion occurred, though somehow more vicious than the other times.

Hikari: 4100

Theo: 500

"Is there anything wrong?" a voice spoke behind her. It was the girl from the lobby.

"Oh, it's nothing," Akane said. "A duel's just ending."

"Hey, aren't you…" one of the students near them noticed the girl's presence. He nudged at his buddy, who then looked at her. Then pretty soon, more and more faces turned to look at the girl, who started to back away.

"It's her! It's the Pro Duelist!"

At once everyone was pushing at each other to get a closer look. Eventually, they completely forgot about the duel all together.

"W-what?" Hikari cried out, looking around.

"Hey…this might be a good shot of escaping," Theo muttered as he quietly snuck away.

Hikari: *DUEL CANCELED*

Theo: *DUEL CANCELED*

'_Is this the 'paparazzi' that Mark was talking about?' _Akane thought as she and the girl are starting to be swarmed. _'This isn't good…we have to get out of here, quickly!'_

"Quick, follow me!" Akane shouted to the girl.

Akane didn't remember what happened next, but the two somehow managed to escape from the army of students that were chasing them. The only way, however, was to leave the school…

"I'm sorry for all this," the girl said as she and Akane were sitting down in front of a large pond just outside of town.

"It isn't a problem," Akane said. "This area is very open, so we should see anyone in the distance."

"Hmm…I'm used to have all this attention around me," the girl said quietly. "But you aren't like them. You actually helped me escape them."

"You are a Pro Duelist, aren't you?" Akane asked. "And don't they enjoy dueling for their fans?"

The girl fell silent. Several moments later, she spoke up again as she stared out at the pond. "My fans gave me the nickname Ice Princess for my dueling style. But truth to be honest, I don't want all this fame and attention around me. While in televisions and in tournaments, they see a strong, capable duelist. But outside of that, there is only a quiet person who wants to be alone."

"Then why did you want to be a Pro Duelist?" Akane asked.

"Expectation," the girl simply replied. "My parents are rich people, but often go away at times. Sometimes for days. Sometimes for months. But they still want to see their daughter a successful person. So that's why I joined the Pro League to see to that…"

"But still. If you are able to win against many duels, it is because of your own skill, right?"

"…Yes, I guess you are right," the girl said. Reaching for her pocket, she pulled out a deck of cards. "I originally used to have only one deck when I was starting. But after encountering someone during the National Duel Circuit, I built this deck similar to his, whom I considered to be my first actually friend."

"…Wouldn't that be, what people call, netdecking?" Akane asked.

The girl frowned. "It isn't if the strategies are different."

"Sorry," Akane said, rubbing her head. "But what you said about wanting to be alone the actual reason why you are retiring?"

"I suppose you can say that…and speaking of dueling, are you a duelist?" Akane nodded. "Well then, mind if I see your deck?"

Akane took her deck out of her bag and gave it to the girl. After a few minutes of looking through them, she asked, "This is a deck that focuses on Synchro and Xyz Summoning?"

"Yes," Akane replied.

"It's a good deck that focuses on it, but without them, it lacks offensive power," the girl replied as she handed back the deck. "Yesterday, I bought some booster packs and got some cards that I don't need."

She pulled out seven cards and gave them to Akane. "This is…" Akane began.

"…The Piece Golem Archetype," the girl said. "Small Piece Golem, Medium Piece Golem, three Big Piece Golems, a Polymerization, and the Fusion Monster Multiple Piece Golem. I hope you will make good use of them."

Akane nodded and took the cards into her deck. And then the girl stood up.

"I have to leave right now." But as the girl began walking away, Akane spoke up.

"You were that same girl I saw yesterday at the card shop and a few days ago at the market, aren't you?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "In fact, I never really knew your name."

"Akane Kuroyuki," Akane introduced. "If we meet again, let's have a duel!"

The girl smiled a bit. "That day might come soon. I came to the school today to enroll, but I will come back tomorrow. I take it you know me on television?"

"My friends talked about you," Akane said. "You are Crystal Ageina."

The girl nodded. "Well then…goodbye for now."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

"Owowow…" Nature groaned as she, Akane, and Mark walked towards school the next day. She had several bandages on her arms and legs.

"Nature…are you okay?" Akane asked.

"Not really after that rampage yesterday," Nature replied.

"I wasn't there, but I heard rumors that a riot almost erupted on the second floor because someone saw that Pro Duelist Crystal," Mark said. "I even heard that you ran off with her, Akane."

"…Yeah, now that I think about it, you didn't show up in all the other classes after lunch," Nature said. "Where did you go?"

"Oh…it's…" Now that Akane looked at the previous day, she couldn't remember what happened after meeting with Crystal. "It's…I forgot."

"What?" Nature whined. "How could you forget what happened a day ago?"

"But anyway, isn't today the basketball tournament?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, but I'm way too sore right now," Nature replied. "At least Theo's lucky that he isn't being part of it."

"You guys talking about me?" Theo suddenly came up from behind them. "Yeah, lucky for me that duel was canceled. Otherwise, I would've lost for sure…"

"Oh, it's you," Nature said. "Listen, about yesterday, why didn't you activate your Maximus' effect? You could've dealt some massive points of damage that way!"

"Well, about that…" Theo chuckled nervously. "After I said my reason, I kinda began thinking about it. I haven't really been interacting with others for quite a while."

"Like me," Mark replied.

"…And also, if I can help the basketball team wins, I could get popular!" Theo added. "I kinda gave up at that point, but since the duel's canceled…"

"…So all that was for nothing, isn't it?" Nature asked. "You do realize that I'm in the girl's first year basketball team, and got injured yesterday because of that duel…after a half hours' worth of practice…my body's really sore…and then my coach announced that I can't play…"

"Now…do you know what I'm going to do to you right now?" Nature asked in a mockingly sweet tone while giving Theo and murderous glare.

"Um…I think I'm going to skip that question…and…walk away…" Theo trailed off before sprinting away on the path.

Nature stopped for a moment. She pulled out her cellphone to check the time before putting it back into her pocket. Several seconds passed…

"**GET BACK HERE!" **Nature shouted, sprinting after Theo.

"Well, there she goes," Mark said as the two watched her run after him.

Just then, a quiet voice spoke behind Akane. It was Hikari Kite.

"Um…do you know where Theo Owens is?" Hikari asked, her eager personality to duel is dwindled back to her shyness again. "I…I want a rematch with him."

* * *

><p>Koa'ki Meiru Gunner<p>

EARTH/Machine/3/500/1000

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you reveal 1 Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in your hand. When your opponent declares an attack with a monster with 2000 or more ATK, and this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card and discard 1 Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from your hand to negate the Battle Phase.

Core Study

Trap

Activate only if you have 1 or more Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. Add the card with the same name from your deck to your hand.

* * *

><p>And so ends this Chapter. As for decode9, who submitted Hikari Kite as one of the OCs, I hope this is what you wanted Hikari to be like. Now for the next preview:<p>

**Chapter 12: The Princess' March**

**Now enrolled to Akane's school, Crystal Ageina is surrounded by fans and requests for duels. When one day while Crystal isn't occupied, Akane challenges her to a duel. But soon, she will realize the power of a Pro Duelist...the hard way.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Princess' March

Chapter 12: The Princess' March

_December 13, 2433_

"…Go…direct attack…" There came a loud roar as a giant monster rammed into the cloaked figure's opponent. As he is lifted off of his feet, his deck began flying out of his Duel Disk…

Boy: 0

?: *WINNER*

The fallen boy's cards rained down upon him as he lay unconscious on the ground. The figure stepped forward and looked down upon the cards all around the boy. Then it saw a particular card and picked it up. It then placed it in its pocket and ran off…

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Akane is still admiring the cards that Crystal Ageina had given her. However, she couldn't get to use them yet as work often kept her busy.

Akane sighed as she kneeled down on the floor to check on her bag. The last bell rang for the day, but in nearly all the other classes that she had, she was assigned homework. She stood up, but someone passed her…

"Crystal?"

"Oh, Akane. It is you," Crystal said. She now wore the student uniform, but still had the ribbon on her hair. "I enrolled several days ago, but I could not find you anywhere."

"Yes, schoolwork has increased these past few days," Akane replied.

"But you remember what you said when we talked to each other for the first time, right?" Crystal asked. "If we would meet again, let's duel."

"Well…"

"Hey, it's her!" a voice shouted.

Within seconds, students are already surrounding Crystal, each one of them holding Duel Disks.

"Oh, more duel requests?" Crystal blinked.

One of the students nodded.

"It's probably a once-in-a-life-time chance!" a female student spoke up.

"Yeah!" a male student agreed. "Besides, this should be quick, right?"

"Well…I suppose so," Crystal said before turning towards Akane. "We will have to duel another time, I'm afraid." But then she whispered something…

"_At the edge of Poseidon, when the clock strikes midnight during Demeter's grief, in the past between 'V' and two, the next we will meet."_

Akane blinked at what Crystal said. But before she can open her mouth, both Crystal and the group of students walked away.

"At the edge of Poseidon…" Akane muttered before realizing why Crystal said it. "…Of course, this must be a riddle to prevent anyone knowing where we'll meet. Now I just need to solve it."

Unfortunately, she doesn't know the names Poseidon or Demeter. However, she did know a place where she might find the answers to the riddle…

The Wooden Dojo's Grand Library. It is a library so large that it took up the entire basement underground, which is even larger than the dojo building. Inside the library are mountains and mountains of books. There are so many that even Akane had to wonder where they all came from. The only conclusion that she thought up of is that the collection began increasing over the many years, as some books she found are very old and fragile.

When Akane opened the two giant doors of the Grand Library, she is greeted by the smell of old pages. In front of her is only darkness, but as soon as she placed a foot into the room, lights suddenly lit on everywhere.

The Grand Library is several meters underground and existed long before Grandmaster Sukiruto became the watchman of the Wooden Dojo, which is fifty years ago. Bookshelves stacked among bookshelves so high anyone would need to climb them just to get a book. But even with the lights settled around the giant library, the ceiling is so high and the room is so big that no one is able to see the other side.

However, the library had machinery set up. In front of Akane is a terminal-like device. Typing on its keypads, she searched up both Poseidon and Demeter. What came up as results is a book in the G Section of the Grand Library, called Greek Myths.

Set between and in front of each giant section of bookshelves are tables as long as them. It took about five minutes to reach the area containing all the books that start with G. It also took several more minutes to finally found what she is looking for.

She settled down on one of the giant tables with the book at hand. She also set her bag on the table and pulled out a sheet of paper containing what Crystal said.

"Alright…time to solve this…" Akane muttered. "And let's start with both Poseidon and Demeter…"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day Afterschool…<em>

Crystal looked around where she is at. No one is around her or seems to know where her location is. Sighing, she settled down on the grass, her school bag in her hands.

'_Akane…did you solve my riddle?' _Crystal thought.

Her answer came a few minutes later when Akane suddenly appeared behind Crystal panting.

"I…knew it…" she groaned. "The place where you are at…is where we first met."

Crystal nodded. "And how did you find out through the riddle?" she asked.

"It is sort of ingenious, how it works," Akane said.

"Poseidon is the God of the Sea," Akane explained. "Before that, you mentioned something about the 'edge.' Since Poseidon is associated with water, then you are most likely at the edge of some sort of water, like the pond next to us."

"As for the _'clock strikes midnight during Demeter's grief,'_ when its midnight, it will become a new day. In Demeter's myth, she is the Goddess of the Corn, and her daughter Persephone gets kidnapped by Hades, the ruler of the Underworld. Sadden by Persephone's disappearance, Demeter wouldn't let anything grow. Similar to that is winter, or December, where you can't grow anything outside."

"And lastly, _'in the past between V and two, the next we will meet.'_ In another book I read a while ago, V can be either the letter or the Roman number five. Adding five and two, or combining V with two's Roman number, II, will make seven or VII. Seven is the day we first met right here. Am I correct with everything?"

Crystal nodded. "I managed to sneak away from the others today, so I don't think no one will be following me."

"So it's a duel then?" Akane asked eagerly.

Crystal nodded again. But pulling out from her bag is a blue edition of a Heartland Duel Disk and a Duel Gazer. The Duel Gazer's lens is light blue and has a dolphin's tail attached to it.

"Let us mix things up," Crystal said. "How about an Augmented Duel?"

"Then it's settled," Akane said, pulling out her own Heartland Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"_Duel Disk, set!" _Akane shouted, slamming the Duel Disk into her wrist. It flashed once, and the card platform and deck/graveyard zones popped out of the side.

"Duel Gazer set…" Crystal said calmly, placing the eyepiece over her right eye.

"Duel Gazer: Online!" Akane commanded as she placed hers over her own eye.

"Target: Lock-On," both duelists said as their Duel Gazer's lenses flashed. Codes began to appear everywhere around them as well as pop-up windows. The golden skies now turned into a bright blue sky, as if it's early morning…

"_Link established between A and B. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session." _

Akane: 4000

Crystal Ageina: 4000

"I will begin the first turn of this duel," Akane declared as she drew. _'Crystal Ageina's a Pro Duelist. I better be careful.'_

"I summon Trident Warrior (1800/1200)!" Akane declared. "Next, when he is summoned, I can special summon a level three monster from my hand. I summon Shine Knight in defense mode (400/1900)!" Both the blue armored warrior and the shiny knight appeared.

"Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn," Akane concluded.

"Very well…my turn," Crystal said. "I summon Airorca (1400/300)." Breaking out of the surface of the pond is a large whale with wings. "Next, when I summon a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster, I can special summon Shark Stickers (200/1200)." Also appearing out of the pond is a remora-like creature. It bared its fangs at Akane.

"Now, I activate Airorca' effect. By banishing a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from my hand, I can destroy a face-up monster on the field."

"What?" Akane gasped.

Airorca opened its mouth and sent out a beam of light that vaporized Shine Knight. However, a wormhole opened underneath it and it is sucked inside.

"However, when I used its effect, Airorca is banished until my next standby phase. But when a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster gets banished, I can special summon Wingtortoise (1500/1400) from my hand." A turtle with wings appeared.

"Now…I overlay level three Shark Stickers and Wingtortoise," Crystal commanded. The two aqua monsters turned into energy as they flew up into the air. This reminded her of something in the past…

* * *

><p><em>It was from the National Duel League a year ago. Crystal's last opponent, who had been her Tag-Duel partner for several rounds, is now facing her in the round before the finale.<em>

"_I overlay level three Big Jaws and Skull Kraken!" the boy shouted as his sea monsters turned into energy._

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Terror of the Deep, evolve into the Terror of the Skies!" the boy chanted. "Xyz Summon! Come, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000)!"_

_Crystal's sight was instantly blinded as right in front of her feet, two massive sharks burst right out of the ground. Connected to each other is some sort of orange flotation device._

"_I activate Aero Shark's effect!" the boy declared. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can deal damage for every card in my hand times 400!"_

"_What?" Crystal gasped._

_One of the floating orbs around the two sharks flew into the device, creating a storm of sparks. The two sharks spat out two missiles, which fell apart and revealed eight smaller rockets underneath. They all collided with Crystal, who braced herself…_

_Crystal: 2400_

_?: 2500_

"_Go Aero Shark! Big Eater!"_

_The massive sharks flew towards Crystal's defending monster, which is a small frog…_

* * *

><p>"…I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters," Crystal chanted as the red portal opened and the two beams of energy flew into it.<p>

"Xyz Summon. Appear, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000)."

The ground began to rumble. Suddenly, a large patch of it in front of Crystal burst apart as the twin sharks flew out.

"A Xyz Monster on the first turn already?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Crystal replied. "Now by detaching a Xyz Material, I can activate Aero Shark's effect. For every card in my hand, I can deal 400 points of damage to you!"

Akane gasped. Suddenly, Aero Shark spat two missiles that split into eight rockets, all of them hitting around Akane and creating various explosions.

Akane: 3200

Crystal: 4000

"Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, attack Trident Warrior," Crystal commanded.

The twin sharks dove at the blue armored warrior, who was launched backwards by the attack and vanished in a flourish of sparks.

Akane: 3100

Crystal: 4000

"…I end my turn," Crystal concluded.

Akane shrugged off the rocket bombardment as she drew. _'Perfect!' _she thought.

"When I don't have any monsters and my opponent does, I can summon Big Piece Golem (2100/0) without a sacrifice!"

A massive statue-like golem appeared.

"Ah…one of the cards that I gave you," Crystal said.

"Correct, and it has more attack points than your Aero Shark," Akane pointed out. "Big Piece Golem, attack Aero Shark!" Big Piece Golem winded up one of its arms and charged at the twin sharks, smashing its fist into the device, causing it to explode.

"…Form my hand, I banish the monster Bubble Fish," Crystal declared. Behind her appeared an incredibly fat fish which spat out a bubble that enveloped Crystal. "With this, all battle damage I would have taken is reduced to zero, and you take half of that damage instead."

"What!" Akane shouted. The fat fish spat out several purple bubbles that exploded when it came into contact with her.

Akane: 3000

Crystal: 4000

"I set a card facedown and end my turn then…" Akane sighed as a facedown digitalized.

"I draw," Crystal said. "I now activate Airorca's effect, allowing it to return during my standby phase." A wormhole opened up and the whale appeared once more. "I now summon Friller Rabca (700/1500)." A long, greenish yellow eel-like sea creature appeared.

"Once more. I overlay level three Airorca and Friller Rabca," Crystal announced.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. I Xyz Summon Underwater Warship Aero Shark (1900/1000)." Bursting out of the hole from Aero Shark came from is a shark similar to the twin monsters, but this time it has a missile launcher on its back.

"I detach Friller Rabca from Underwater Warship Aero Shark to activate its effect," Crystal continued. "You take 100 points of damage for every banished card I have."

"More burn damage…?" Akane muttered.

One of the blue orbs flew into the new shark's mouth. Two missiles were launched from the weapon, crashing into Akane.

Akane: 2800

Crystal: 4000

"I end my turn with a facedown."

'_Odd…all she's doing right now is slowly whittling down my Life Points,' _Akane thought. _'But then again, I'm not dealing any damage, so…'_

"My turn, draw!" Akane shouted. "I summon Small Piece Golem (1100/0)!" A smaller version of Big Piece Golem appeared. "When I summon Small Piece Golem and I control a Big Piece Golem, I can special summon Medium Piece Golem (1600/0) from my deck!" A golem slightly larger than Small Piece Golem, but smaller than Big Piece Golem appeared.

"Ah…all three Piece Golems," Crystal noted.

"But there's still one more thing!" Akane stated. "I play the Spell Polymerization! I fuse both Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem!"

A portal appeared over the two golems and they sunk into it.

"I Fusion Summon Multiple Piece Golem (2600/1300)!"

Emerging out of the portal is an even massive giant made out of stone. It has a smooth surface unlike any of the other three and looks like it was made out of bricks.

'_Good! If I can destroy her Underwater Warship, I can attack directly with Small Piece Golem!'_ Akane thought.

"Go Multiple Piece Golem! Attack her Warship Aero Shark!" Akane commanded. The giant golem began stomping towards it…

"I activate Friller Rabca's effect from the graveyard," Crystal declared. "When a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster is selected for an attack, I can banish this card to negate the attack and that moment loses 700 attack points."

A barrier surrounded the shark before Multiple Piece Golem can smash it. As its fist touched the surface, sparks shot out, chipping away its body.

Multiple Piece Golem: (1900/1300)

'_It doesn't matter though,' _Akane thought. _'I have Call of the Haunted with me, so if she tries to destroy it, I can restore my Golem to full power.'_

"I end my turn," Akane concluded.

Crystal drew once more. "From my hand, I play the Spell Card of Sanctity," she said. "With these, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Once that is done, she pulled a card from her new hand. "I play the Spell Fish and Kicks," she continued. "When I have three or more banished Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster, I can target a card on the field and banish it."

"What? But if that's the case…"

"…I remove your facedown card," Crystal said. Her facedown card dissolved. "Now, when I play a Normal Spell, I can special summon Big Jaws (1800/300) from my hand." In a pool of water came a blue shark with steel fangs. "Next, I summon Needle Sunfish (1500/100)."

A large blue fish appeared.

"I overlay once more…" Crystal began, thinking back when she first saw the Xyz Monster that she is about to summon…

* * *

><p><em>It was nearing the end between Crystal and the boy. Crystal fought hard, but in the end…<em>

_Crystal: 700_

_?: 250_

"_I play the Spell Surfacing!" Crystal's opponent shouted. "With this card, I can revive a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I revive Big Jaws (1800/300)!"_

_Emerging out of the ground is a large submarine. The hatch opened, and the blue shark came out of it._

"_Next, I summon Needle Sunfish (1500/100)! Now, I overlay level three Big Jaws and Needle Sunfish!"_

_As the two sea creatures turned into energy…_

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Creature from another dimension, bring me the key to victory! Xyz Summon!"_

_The ground began to rumble as a giant creature slowly emerged from the red portal. It has the same attack points as the now weakened giant frog that is on her field, but…_

* * *

><p>"…I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters," Crystal chanted. "Keeper of the great beyond, open the pathway which leads me to victory. Xyz Summon. Come…"<p>

The red portal disappeared, but now the ground began to shake violently, nearly causing Akane to stumble.

"W-what's going on?" she demanded.

Akane looked at Crystal and saw something emerging behind her. It is a massive dragon with greenish-blue scales. Its massive wings flapped every now and then to keep afloat. It has bright red horns, giving it the appearance that its head is on fire.

"…Leviair the Sea Dragon (1800/1600)," Crystal ended, and the dragon let out a roar.

"Another Xyz Monster…" Akane muttered. "But it's still weaker than my Multiple Piece Golem!"

"Oh is it?" Crystal asked. "I activate my facedown Trap, Missile Fish Invasion."

As her facedown card flipped over, the surface of the pond began to bubble.

"With this card, I select a monster on the field, and for every banished Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster, it loses 200 attack points."

Bursting out of the water are three fish-shaped rockets that all collided with Multiple Piece Golem, causing even more of its body to fall apart.

Multiple Piece Golem: (1300/1300)

"Next, I activate both Underwater Warship Aero Shark and Leviair the Sea Dragon's effects," Crystal continued. "First, I detach Aero Shark's last Xyz Material to deal 300 damage to you."

The giant shark feasted on the orb that flew into its mouth. Three missiles flew out of the weapon on its back and exploded upon Akane.

Akane: 2500

Crystal: 4000

"Leviair's effect activates next. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can special summon a level four or lower banished monster. I bring back Flyfang (1600/300), which is used for Airorca's effect."

Leviair swallowed one of its Xyz Materials. It opened its mouth a let out a stream of light upon the sky. A portal opened up, and a greenish shark with wings and legs appeared.

"I am afraid this duel is over now," Crystal said. "I activate the effect of Needle Sunfish, which I used for Leviair's effect. When it is sent to the graveyard, I can target a monster you have and it loses 500 attack points."

A portal opened up on the ground and a series of spikes were launched out of it and onto Small Piece Golem.

Small Piece Golem: (600/0)

"Underwater Warship Aero Shark attacks Small Piece Golem," Crystal commanded. The beast dove down at the tiny golem, easily chomping down on it. As it flew over Akane, it dropped thirteen rockets at her.

Akane: 1200

Crystal: 4000

"Flyfang now attacks Multiple Piece Golem." Flyfang flapped its wings several times to start flying. It dive-bombed at the now heavily damaged golem and it exploded, but the shark didn't come out of the explosion.

Akane: 900

Crystal: 4000

"When Flyfang battles, it is banished until my next standby phase," Crystal explained. "But there won't be another turn. Leviair the Sea Dragon: direct attack."

The dragon began to rumble, and that's when Akane realized how much Life Points she has left…

"No!" Akane gasped. "I don't have anything to defend myself!"

"…Which means you lose," Crystal concluded. "Go…Different Dimension Banishment."

Letting out another ear-splitting shriek, it fired a beam of light at Akane. She is lifted off of her feet and she cried out as she is blinded…

Akane: 0

Crystal: *WINNER*

The sound of the winner's blare rang brought Akane back from her daze. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground as the Augmented Duel Reality is shutting down. The skies turned golden again and all the damage during the duel is averted.

"It was a good duel, Akane. But I am afraid you lost," Crystal's voice hanged over Akane.

Akane let out a sigh as she struggled to sit up.

'_Crystal's good…what people say about her is completely true…' _Akane thought. _'I couldn't even deal a single point of damage onto her…'_

"I still praise you for your efforts, however," Crystal continued. "You remind me of me during the National Duel Circuit. In fact…"

Crystal took Leviair the Sea Dragon's card out of her Duel Disk and showed it to Akane.

"This card is given to me by my only friend who was my last opponent there," Crystal explained. "The monster that bested me at the end…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I detach one Xyz Material from Leviair!" the boy commanded. "When I do, I can bring back a level four of lower banished monster to my field! I revive Sharktopus (1600800)!" _

_The boy's dragon swallowed an orb and fired a beam into the ground. There came a burst of light and a strange sea monster appeared. Its head resembles that of a shark, but its body is an octopus._

"_I now activate the effect of Needle Sunfish, which I used for Leviair's Xyz Material!" the boy continued. "When it's sent to the graveyard, I can pick a monster on your field and it loses 500 attack points!"_

"_No…!" Crystal cried out. A portal appeared and spikes were launched out, all of them hitting Crystal's giant frog._

_D.3.S Frog: (1300/2000)_

"_Sharktopus, attack her D3.S Frog!" the boy shouted._

"_SHA-SHA-SHARK!" Sharktopus snarled as it flew towards the frog. It coiled its tentacles around it and squeezed, eventually causing it to explode._

_Crystal: 600_

_?: 250_

"_Go Leviair! DIRECT ATTACK!"_

_The dragon let out a beam of light that raced towards Crystal. The force of the explosion underneath her feet was so great she was sent flying…_

_Crystal: 0_

_?: *WINNER*_

"_HE WINS!" the announcer yelled out overhead as the crowd around them cheered wildly. "After a fierce duel, the one remained standing is Ry-"_

* * *

><p>Crystal shook away the memory from her head.<p>

"Why did he give you that card?" Akane asked.

"You are getting slightly personal, Akane," Crystal said, looking at the card. "Though this card shows that he trusts me as a friend unlike everyone else…"

"…Huh?"

"…I must go now," Crystal said. "See you tomorrow."

Crystal walked away, leaving Akane to wonder what she said.

"Though this card shows that he trusts me as a friend unlike everyone else…?"

Back towards Crystal as she is in town, something in her pocket began beeping. She pulled it out, revealing her Duel Gazer with its lens flashing. Wearing it on her eye, she pressed the lens once and spoke onto her microphone attached to it.

"Hello?" she spoke.

A dark female voice chuckled in response.

"_I secretly watched your duel, Crystal…"_

Crystal grunted, her eyes widen in surprise instead of her usual bored look.

"No…you wouldn't…" she spoke.

"_Hehe…let's talk about it the next day…"_

The communication ended there. Crystal took off her Duel Gazer and just stood there.

* * *

><p>Bubble Fish<p>

WATER/Fish/3/1000/1000

When your opponent declares an attack, you can banish this card from your hand. You take 0 damage during the Battle Phase and your opponent takes half of the damage you would have received instead.

Underwater Warship Aero Shark

WATER/Fish/Rank 3/Xyz/1900/1000

2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each of your banished monsters.

Missile Fish Invasion

Trap

Select one monster on the field. That monster loses 200 ATK for every banished Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-Type monster that you have.

* * *

><p>Big Jaws<p>

WATER/Fish/3/1800/300

During the turn you activate a Normal Spell Card, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark

WATER/Fish/Rank 3/Xyz/1900/1000

2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand.

(These cards' effect are in the anime, not real life.)

* * *

><p>And ends this Chapter. The preview:<p>

**Frighten Little Princess Crystal**

**Hikari finally corners Theo into a rematch. But while watching the duel, Akane and Mark spots Crystal being led by one of the more meaner girls. Following her, the two hears something that they shouldn't here...**


	14. Chapter 13: Frighten Princess Crystal

Took a little bit longer than usually, but here it is! **Since this fanfic's following a calendar system**, **I'm wondering if you guys like a Christmas Plot added alongside a Chapter that will come soon that takes place during Christmas. **But anyways, here's the Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Frighten Little Princess Crystal<p>

_December 19, 2433…_

Nature stretched and yawns once the bell for lunch break rang.

"Just a few more days till Christmas vacation," Nature said to Akane and Mark, who were sitting beside her.

"Yeah, but it hasn't snowed yet," Mark said, looking out of a window. The skies are pretty cloudy now, though no snow is seen falling. "In fact, I heard a few days ago, someone else got their card stolen, too."

"Again?" Nature asked. "Man…that guy's still going for that long? Now that I think about it, did any of you tell Crystal Ageina about this?"

Akane's insides lurched and Mark grunted. Akane had completely forgotten about it and based on Mark's reaction, so did he too.

And Nature knew it. "…I'm going to take it as a no," she groaned. "Darn it guys…"

"Sorry, but Theo's been asking for my help lately to hide him," Mark said, rubbing his head.

"To hide him?" Akane asked.

"You know Hikari Kite in our homeroom?" Mark asked. "She didn't forget about their duel canceled a while ago and demands a rematch. Theo's so tired of her that he's running away now."

"Really now?" Nature replied. "She doesn't seem to be the type to stalk people for duels. Now how about you, Akane?"

"Well…I don't have much of an excuse really," Akane admitted, reaching for her bag.

Nature sighed.

"I should try harder…" Akane said as she placed something on her desk. "Perhaps soon we can solve this mystery…"

"Yeah," Nature said.

"If we muscle up with this thing, we might find out who this cloaked guy is," Mark added.

"And before someone else gets hurt too," Nature concluded.

"…To find the little piece of meat in this rice ball." Akane opened the box on her desk to pull out a large rice ball. She then turned to Nature. "I'm sorry, but did you say something?"

Nature moved her hand off of the desk for a little bit as if to slap herself in the face. "You were talking about rice balls instead?" she groaned. "Oh well…you said that there's a piece of meat in it, right?"

"Yes," Akane said, looking down at the giant lump. "It's an interesting exercise that revolves around finding a piece of meat inside this rice ball while you eat it. However, you cannot damage or taste the meat in any way or else you automatically fail."

"Sounds hard…" Nature commented.

"Reminds me of something I had a few years back," Mark said. "Before transferring to Heartland, I was in a school out in another countryside called Inaba. There, there's a shop that serves a huge nikudon filled with only meat and a single piece of rice and you have to find it. The bad part about it is that it costs around 3000 yen…"

"Inaba, is it?" Akane asked. "From a map back at my home, Inaba is located very far from here."

"Yeah…I transfer to different schools a lot," Mark said. "Actually, in elementary school, there's this kid I know who says that she has this cousin who transfers into different schools because of his parent's job. When I hang out with Theo, he said that he transferred here because of his parent's jobs in Heartland City."

"At least Inaba didn't have stuff like this, does it?" Nature asked.

"Inaba's a small town, but when I was there, there were some pretty bad incidents…"

But before he continued, the door opened and Theo suddenly fell inside. Behind him is Hikari.

"Sheesh, can't you cut me some slack!" Theo groaned.

"You walked out in our duel," Hikari pointed out, who voice back in her duel state. "Now I want a rematch!"

Theo tried crawling on the floor, but Hikari seized him by the legs. Even though Theo's bigger than her, Hikari somehow managed to cling onto him.

"Help!" Theo cried.

Mark sighed. "What's so bad about not agreeing to duel? Or is it about being a wuss?"

"A-a wuss?"

"Just duel," Mark said.

"Well…alright, fine…" Theo sighed. "Let's duel outside in the hallways."

"Alright!"

Once outside of the classroom, the two pulled out their Duel Disks and turned them on. They each drew five cards…

"Duel!"

Hikari: 4000

Theo: 4000

Hikari drew first and took two cards. "I'm setting down two cards and end my turn," she simply said.

'_Why's she not summoning a monster?' _Theo thought as he drew.

"Oh well…I'm summoning Koa'ki Meiru Urnight (2000/1500)!" A flourish of light came and a centaur in bronze armor appeared wielding a sword and shield. Its symbol is on its breastplate and shield.

"I activate Urnight's effect. Once a turn, I can reveal an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to special summon a level four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck."

A blue portal appeared, and a heavily muscles warrior with a black biker's helmet and two swords appeared. Its symbol is on its chest.

"Meet Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak (2000/200)!" Theo declared.

"Ah, he already has two monsters with 2000 attack points," Akane noticed.

"Looks like this is going to be a One Turn Kill," Nature said. "At least is Hikari doesn't activate her facedowns…"

"Go! Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

The twin sword warrior charged in to attack.

"Don't think so, because I activate the Trap A Hero Emerges," Hikari declared as the facedown flipped. "With this card, you pick a random card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can special summon it. But if it's not, I discard it. Oh…"

Hikari held out her hand. "I made sure that I didn't have a single Spell or Trap in my hand."

"So that was her plan…" Theo muttered. "Well…I'm picking the second to the left!"

"If that's the case, I'm summoning Elemental HERO Woodsman (1000/2000)!" Hikari shouted as the half man, half tree warrior appeared.

"But Woodsman's attack points are lower than Bergzak's. Also if he destroys a monster, it can attack again!" Theo declared.

"Not if I activate the other: the Trap Draining Shield. You probably remember what this does. When you attack, I can negate it and gain Life Points instead!"

Hikari: 6000

Theo: 4000

"But I can still attack your Woodsman with my other monster!"

Urnight reared its legs and charged straight at Woodsman, piercing its chest with its sword.

Hikari: 5000

Theo: 4000

"Now during my end phase, I reveal Beast Warrior Crusader and Warrior War Arms to keep Urnight and Bergzak on the field," Theo continued, ending his turn.

Hikari drew again. "I summon Elemental HERO Stratos (1800/300)," she declared as the propeller-winged warrior appeared. "When he's summoned, I can either destroy Spells or Traps on the field equal to the HERO monsters on my field or I can add a HERO to my hand."

Hikari added a card to her hand and she then took the card that she just drew.

"I'm now activating the Spell Polymerization! I fuse Stratos and Elemental HERO Heat from my hand!"

A vortex opened up as a man in a white bodysuit appeared. Both he and Stratos were sucked in as it flashed bright light.

"Fusion Summon!" Hikari shouted. "Appear, Elemental HERO Great Tornado (2800/2200)!"

The vortex subsided and the caped warrior appeared.

"Great Tornado's effect activates! When he's Fusion Summoned, he can halve the attack and defense of all monsters you have!"

A strong gust came. Urnight's armor and weapons began to chip and crack while Bergzak's swords split apart.

Koa'ki Meiru Urnight: (1000/750)

Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak: (1000/100)

"Go! Attack Bergzak!" Hikari commanded. Brandishing his sword, Great Tornado literally flew towards the warrior and slashed at its chest. The armor broke away and it shattered to pixels.

Hikari: 5000

Theo: 2200

"That should be enough," Hikari concluded. "And one more thing: Great Tornado's effect stays active to your monster that didn't get destroyed."

Theo growled as he drew and nearly broke into a grin.

'_This should help a bunch…'_

"…I activate Urnight's effect once more! I reveal Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to special summon level four Koa'ki Meiru War Arms (1400/1200)!"

Appearing besides the centaur is a bear in golden armor and wearing a red cape. It swiped the air with a spikey mace and on its shoulder pad is its symbol.

"War Arms won't be staying for long because I can sacrifice a Koa'ki Meiru monster to summon this level eight monster. Appear, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar (3000/2100)!"

War Arms disappeared in a burst of flames. But seconds later, a new monster emerged from the inferno. It is a tall demon that stood on the field. Most of its body, mainly its arms, back, legs and head are covered in magma-like armor. Though it's large red wings are dripping what seems to be magma down to the floor. On its gauntlets and knees are the symbols of its tribe.

"3000 attack points…?" Hikari gasped.

"Go, Valafar! Attack Great Tornado!" Balling up a crimson fist, it flew at the caped hero. Great Tornado tried to fight back by slashing at it, but its sword melted against the fist. Valafar punched the hero, sending him flying and shattering him.

Hikari: 4800

Theo: 2200

"Urnight, you're up!" The centaur charged, thrusting its spear at her.

Hikari: 3800

Theo: 2200

"Alright…I'm discarding the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand and reveal Crusader to keep Valafar and Urnight on the field," Theo concluded.

Hikari drew her next card. _'Not good,' _she thought. _'Either these monsters are too high leveled to summon or these are too weak to take him on…'_

"Time for some defense," Hikari stated. "I set a monster facedown and another card facedown and end my turn."

"I'm activating the effect of Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru," Theo declared. "If it's in my graveyard, I can skip my draw phase to add it back to my hand."

"Next, I reveal it to activate Urnight's effect, allowing me to special summon Koa'ki Meiru Crusader (1900/1200)!" A rather fat warrior in white knight's armor appeared. It wielded a shield and sword and on its chest plate is the symbol.

"Crusader, attack!"

The fat warrior sliced through the facedown card, which is Elemental HERO Lady Heat (1300/1000). She gave a loud cry of pain as she burst into pixels.

"When Crusader destroys a monster, I can add a Koa'ki Meiru card to my hand," Theo spoke as he drew a card from his deck. "You're defenseless now. Valafar, direct attack!"

Valafar balled up a fist again and began flapping its wings. However, Hikari pressed a button on her Duel Disk and said, "I activate my facedown: another A Hero Emerges!"

She shown her hand again and Theo chose the card to the far right.

"The card you choose…is Elemental HERO Bladedge (2600/1800)!" A colossal warrior in golden armor appeared. He wielded gauntlets with blades attached to them, but even that didn't save him from the magma-hot punches that Valafar threw.

Hikari: 3400

Theo: 2200

"Urnight, attack!" The centaur charged once more, slashing at her. Hikari stumbled back as her Life Points decreased even lower.

Hikari: 2400

Theo: 2200

"I discard Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep Valafar on the field," Theo said. "However, I don't have anything to maintain either Urnight or Crusader, so they'll have to leave the field."

The symbols on the two monsters' bodies glowed and they erupted into light.

Theo looked at his hand, which included the card he added, Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord.

'_Rooklord is a level seven monster, but I can sacrifice a Koa'ki Meiru to summon it instead,' _Theo thought. _'When my next turn comes, I'll sacrifice Valafar for Rooklord and then use its effect, banishing a Koa'ki Meiru monster in my graveyard to destroy two cards on Hikari's field. This should be more than enough to defeat her!'_

Hikari drew her next card and grinned at the sight of it. "This duel's over!" she declared.

"Huh?"

"I'm activating the Spell Miracle Fusion!" Hikari declared. "By banishing monsters in my field or graveyard, I can special summon an Elemental HERO Fusion Monsters whose Fusion Materials match the ones I banished!"

"What!" Theo shouted.

"I banish Elemental HERO Bladedge and Lady Heat," Hikari continued. Two ghostly images of the HEROES appeared before disappearing into another vortex. "Appear! Elemental HERO Gaia (2200/2600)!"

A massive being emerged from the vortex. It is a massive black golem, even bigger than Bladedge. It looked down upon Valafar with golden eyes.

"But it has only 2200 attack points!" Theo spoke. "That's too weak!"

"Is it?" Hikari smiled. "When Gaia is Fusion Summoned, I can target a monster you control. It loses half of its attack points and this guy gains that amount!"

Vine-like objects emerged out of the holes on Gaia's gauntlets. It raced towards Valafar and attached themselves onto the fiend. It began to shrink while Gaia grew larger.

Koa'ki Meiru Valafar: (1500/2100)

Elemental HERO Gaia: (3700/2600)

"No!" Theo yelped.

"Yes!" Hikari shouted gleefully. "Gaia, attack Valafar! _Justice Smash!"_

Balling up a fist, the golem rammed its fist into Valafar, who then flew right into Theo and the two were sent flying…

Hikari: *WINNER*

Theo: 0

Theo groaned as he is lying on the floor. Hikari, meanwhile, is jumping in joy as the holograms disappeared.

"Yeah!" Hikari cheered.

"Nay…" Theo groaned as he sat up. "Well, that settles the rematch, huh?"

Hikari nodded as she helped Theo up. "Yeah…" she said, returning to her shy nature quickly. "Though it was pure luck. If I haven't drawn Miracle Fusion, most likely you would have won…"

"So that wraps it up, huh?" Mark asked. "Hikari's happy with her win, now she's off Theo's back."

Akane nodded. "With that settled, let's…huh?"

Ahead of the crowd, Akane could recognize the blue hair of Crystal by the doors to the staircase. She is talking to someone that she doesn't know. The stranger had a seemingly proud and arrogant face. It is enough to instantly tell you that you shouldn't be near her.

"Mark, do you know who that is?" Akane asked as she pointed at the girl.

"Her?" Mark replied, squinting at the two figures. "That's Mary, a junior…well, that's what people say. I've heard she's both popular and disliked at the same time. She's good-looking and smart, but she's supposedly comes from a rather rich family who moved here a few years ago."

"Is there a problem being rich?" Akane asked.

"No…unless you're a snobbish prick, which I've heard she is," Mark said. "She even got her own followers, but I'm betting it's only to avoid meeting her bad side. It's probably best to just avoid her."

"But if she's somehow involved with Crystal, then something must be going on…" Akane muttered. She suddenly seized Mark's arm.

"H-huh?" Mark blinked, nearly blushing.

"Come on…" Akane muttered, yanking his arm and pulling him through the now diminishing crowds.

"Alright, alright!" Mark sighed. "Just stop holding my arm…"

The two carefully followed Crystal and Mary outside of the school. They saw Crystal and Mary talking by the gates.

"Stay here," Akane ordered Mark at the school lobby where they are seeing them through the window.

Mark nodded and Akane slowly exited through the doors. There, she hid behind a tree near them and listened in on their conversation…

"…Don't have a choice, Ageina," Mary told Crystal. "That, or I'll tell everyone."

"But aren't all those cards good enough…?" Crystal asked quietly. "Why Akane? Why Hikari Kite?"

'_Me?'_ Akane thought.

"They possessed some pretty good cards that I want," Mary grinned. "Get them alone as usual, and you know what to do…"

Crystal went silent. Suddenly, Akane felt something pushing her from behind. She crashed to the ground…right in front of the two.

"Akane?" Crystal gasped.

"Ugh…what…?"

"Caught her eavesdropping on ya, Mary," a boy said behind Akane.

"Thank you Earl," Mary nodded before turning to Akane. "So you're Kuroyuki, huh? You don't look that impressive."

"What…what were you talking about me and Hikari?" Akane asked as she got up.

"So you heard it, huh?" Mary replied. "I've noticed that you have some nice cards when you dueled against Crystal the other day…"

'_What? But there wasn't anyone around at that time!'_

"…So I asked her to fetch me your cards and that Kite's, too."

"But that's terrible!" Akane shouted. "Why would someone like Crystal do that?"

"Would you defend someone if you find out she's a thief?"

Akane froze and Crystal flinched.

"But…but…" Crystal stammered.

"You know the thief that's been stealing cards all around town?" Mary asked. She then pointed at Crystal. "The thief is Crystal!"

Crystal looked at Mary with a shocked expression. "But…but you promised that you wouldn't say that…"

"…Unless you wouldn't do what I say," Mary responded. "I told you to duel Akane earlier after that day, but you wouldn't."

"But looks like the truth's out, isn't it?" the boy called Earl said.

"But based on what you say, it implies that you are actually telling Crystal to do this," Akane said.

"Then I guess I'll make an example if you try to tell somebody this…" Mary said. "Let's see…yeah…you got a Xyz Monster from a 'precious friend' a few years ago, didn't you?"

Crystal grunted but reluctantly nodded.

Mary sniggered as she pulled out a Heartland Duel Disk and Duel Gazer from her bag lying beside her feet.

"We'll go for a Tag-Duel then," Mary said. "Me and Earl against you and Kuroyuki. If you guys win then I'll leave you be. But if I win, I'll be taking Crystal's card! You don't have a choice here!"

'_We're practically forced into this…!' _Akane thought. "Alright, let's go!"

"_Duel Disk, set!" _Akane shouted as she slid the Heartland Duel Disk onto her wrist.

"Let's go!" Mary declared as her Duel Disk changed in her hands and she placed it on hers.

"_Duel Gazer: Online," _Akane continued as she placed the device over her eye. _"Duel Targets: Lock-On."_

"_Connection between A, B, C, and D confirmed. AR Vision Link confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"Duel!"

**Tag-Duel**

Akane: 4000

Crystal: 4000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 4000

"I'm going to begin this duel," Mary laughed as she drew. "I think I'll start by playing the Spell Cost Down. By discarding a card, I can reduce the levels of all the monsters in my hand by two."

Mary then placed two facedown cards on her Duel Disk. "I'm setting a monster and two cards to end my turn."

Akane drew her sixth card. _'In a Tag-Duel, no one can attack on their first turn…'_

"…I summon Medium Piece Golem (1600/0)." Akane started as the light brown golem appeared. "Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Earl started his turn and grinned when he looked at the card he drew. "I think I'll start by summoning Gatling Ogre (800/800)!" A fiend wearing a red coat appeared. It had a mechanical arm that also has a bullet holder which leads to a large barreled gun attached to its belt. Its real hand is holding onto a crank on its belt.

"I set three cards!" Earl declared as he grinned. "Now here's the fun part. I can send a facedown Spell or Trap to the graveyard. For every one that's sent, Gatling Ogre deals 800 points of damage!"

"What!" Akane gasped.

"Lock and load!" Earl commanded his ogre. Two of his facedowns dissolved away as two large bullet casings went into his ogre's belt.

"Fire away at Kuroyuki!"

Gatling Ogre spun the crank. Immediately, the gun lit up as several shots struck Akane in the chest. She cried out as she is slammed to the floor, already losing Life Points.

Akane: 2400

Crystal: 4000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 4000

"Already…losing…?" Akane groaned weakly as she slowly got back up.

"You're losers. You can't win," Earl chuckled. "I'm ending my turn."

Crystal grunted as she drew. "I summon Flyfang (1600/300), and when a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster is summoned, I can special summon Shark Stickers (200/1200)."

Both the winged shark and the blue remora appeared.

"Now, I overlay level three Flyfang and Shark Stickers," Crystal declared as the two monsters turned into blue energy.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters…Xyz Summon. Appear, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark _(1900/1000)_."_

The ground burst apart as the two giant sharks appeared; their blue Xyz Materials orbiting around them.

"I activate Aero Shark's effect," Crystal continued. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can deal 400 points of damage to my opponent for every card in my hand. There is four cards in my hand, and I pick Mary to take 1600 of total damage."

The two sharks spat out four missiles, which then break apart into sixteen rockets. They all collided with Mary, creating miniature explosions.

Akane: 2400

Crystal: 4000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

However, Mary is completely unfazed by the attack.

"Weren't you supposed to be a Pro Duelist, Crystal?" Mary taunted. "I thought you can do better than that."

Crystal nearly clenched her teeth; this is the first time Akane see Crystal react angrily.

"…I end my turn," Crystal said reluctantly.

"My turn! Draw!" Mary grinned. "I'm summoning Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)!" A band of green-skinned monsters with helmets and clubs appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Double Summon, which allows me to summon again! I summon Black Ptera (1000/500)!" A bat-like dinosaur appeared, dripping saliva from its mouth and howling.

"Such disgrace…" Crystal muttered as she looked at the monster.

"I now flip my facedown monster, Castle Gate (0/2400) to attack mode!" Her facedown monster flipped over, and it disappeared as a massive golem shaped like a castle entrance appeared.

"This duel's already done!" Mary smiled. "Goblin Attack Force, clear the field of that Rock-type scum!" the band of monsters charged and overwhelmed Medium Piece Golem, smashing it into bits with their clubs.

Akane: 1600

Crystal: 4000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

"Unfortunately, when Goblin Attack Force attacks, they're force into defense mode until the end of my next turn. Next, I activate Castle Gate's effect," she continued. "When it's in attack mode, I can sacrifice a level five our lower monster and deal damage to my opponent equal to its attack points."

The doors of Castle Gate opened, and Black Ptera turned into a large ball of light.

"Black Ptera, offer yourself to your master and attack Crystal!"

The ball of light suddenly flew at Crystal, piercing through her chest.

Akane: 1600

Crystal: 3000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

"When Black Ptera is destroyed other than by battle, I can return to it my hand. I end my turn with another facedown," Mary smirked. "Do you just notice the situation I put you guys into? If you don't hurry, then I can activate Castle Gate's effect at my next turn, causing you to lose, Kuroyuki."

'_That's right,' _Akane thought as she started her turn. _'If neither of us destroys that Castle Gate nor reduce Mary's Life points to zero, there's no chance of us winning!'_

"I activate my facedown Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Akane shouted. "I revive Medium Piece Golem in attack mode! Attack her Castle Gate!"

The golem winded up its arm and stomped its way towards the golem.

"Castle Gate can't be destroyed, stupid," Mary replied. "But even though it's in attack mode, it still won't help you because I activate the Continuous Trap Spirit Barrier!"

As one of her facedowns flipped, a barrier surrounded her field.

"When I control monsters, I don't lose any Life Points!" Mary explained before breaking into a laugh.

Akane clenched her teeth. "How is she drawing these cards…?" she muttered. She turned to Crystal, though Crystal is fixated towards Mary. "Ugh…I end my turn!"

"To me again!" Earl spoke as he drew. "I summon Illegal Keeper (1500/1000)!" A cowboy wielding two pistols appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Card Destruction! With this card, we discard our hands and draw new ones! But for you two…"

Right before Akane and Crystal could draw their cards, Illegal Keeper suddenly fired upon them.

"W…what…?" Crystal groaned as she tried to shake off the attack.

"When my opponent draws outside of the draw phase, Illegal Keeper forces you to return those drawn cards and as a warning, you take 1000 points of damage."

Akane: 600

Crystal: 2000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

"It's true that Mary's Castle Gate does burn damage, but so does Gatling Ogre!" Earl added. "I set one card and send it to the graveyard to activate my Ogre's effect!"

"No…!" Akane gasped.

Earl's facedown that appeared quickly dissolved. Another gun clip is added and the fiend turned the crank. Another series of gunfire enveloped Akane, and she screamed in pain as she is lifted off of her feet…

Akane: 0

Crystal: 2000

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

"You see?" Mary laughed again as Akane hit the floor a few feet back. "You don't have a single chance of beating us. Our card combos just devastated your partner, and better yet, we're going to ruin you…"

"Say, didn't that Xyz Monster belong to a friend of yours?" Earl taunted.

"No…I…"

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Mary asked. "You're supposed to be a Pro Duelist, someone whose been liked by many people, but that's all a sham. Look at you now!"

"No…stop it…"

"Stop what?" Mary sneered. "I'm just stating the truth. You would do-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Crystal yelled, viciously drawing her next card. "Aero Shark, attack Mary!"

The two sharks let out roars as loud as Crystal and dove for her…

Mary smirked. "I activate my facedown Trap, Attack Guidance Armor!" As her last facedown flipped, a giant piece of armor zoomed out of it and somehow fit over Aero Shark. The front's design eerily looks like a glaring face.

"When my opponent's monster attacks, I can redirect it!" Mary explained. "I'm redirecting it towards Gatling Ogre!"

"What?" Crystal gasped as the eyes on the armor lit up red. "But he's your partner…"

"I already have a plan for that!" Earl sneered as Aero Shark flew towards him. "I'm activating my own Trap, Magical Cylinder!"

Two giant jars appeared, both of them facing Crystal.

"When my opponent attacks, I don't take damage, but you do!"

Aero Shark flew straight into one of the jars. Seconds later, it flew out of the other, accidently ramming into Crystal.

Akane: 0

Crystal: 100

Earl: 4000

Mary: 2400

Crystal dropped to her knees and realized what is going to happen…

"Given up, did you?" Mary asked. "Sorry, but a duel's a duel…"

She drew her next card and smiled.

"Castle Gate! Use Goblin Attack Force as your next offering!"

The band of monsters each turned into balls of light.

"Go!"

They all raced towards Crystal, hitting her all at once and sending her flying into the air…

Akane: 0

Crystal: 0

Earl: *WINNER*

Mary: *WINNER*

"No…how…" Akane groaned as Augmented Duel Reality ended and everything turned back to normal.

"I'll tell you how…" Mary said as she and Earl approached the fallen. "You guys are too weak for us. You can't win with weak cards like those. And most importantly…"

Mary noticed the Leviair the Sea Dragon card lying on the ground besides Crystal. Mary sneered, and before Crystal realized it, she snatched it from her.

"It's my card now…" Mary declared as she examined it. "But then again, I'll be just like you since you stole cards…I think I'll return it to you…"

But then Mary ripped the card into two and Crystal's eyes widen. She dropped the two halves and Crystal's eyes followed them down to the ground.

"Hehe…that's my warning to what happens if you fail me," Mary said to Crystal. She then turned towards Akane. "This'll happen to you if you get in my way again, Kuroyuki. See ya later…"

Mary and Earl left, leaving Akane and Crystal by themselves.

'_A loss…' _Akane thought sadly. _'Not a game loss, but a serious one…'_

"Crystal…" Akane turned to the blue-haired girl, who is just staring at the two halves of her prized card. "Are you going…?"

"…Just leave me be…" Crystal whispered. Akane noticed the earth the halves are lying on are stained. A cold wind blew towards them and something white slowly fell down in front of her. It is a snowflake.

It's snowing.

Bitter tears leaked from Crystal's eyes as she just kneeled there. "Please…just leave me alone…"

And Mark just stood there as he took off his Duel Gazer. His face disturbed by what he just saw, he started to back away…

* * *

><p><em>Evening…<em>

Heartland City is a very bright place, though the docks are usually dark and vacant at night. However, there is always a stranger who goes to the place and just looks at the calming waves. But this person this night is not a man or a worker, but a teenager.

The boy had dark blue hair slicked to look like an octopus. His blue eyes looked upon the ocean as he rests his head on his right hand, which he wore two silver rings on it. He wore a dark purple jacket over a black shirt and a fanged pendant with black pants and white shoes.

Snow is falling down from the dark skies. The boy sneezed, realizing that he should get going soon. He turned around to see his ride: a large red motorbike with a single wheel.

But seconds later, something began to beep in his pocket. The boy pulled it out, and is revealed to be a Duel Gazer; a gray and green one with red lenses and a yellow shark's fang attached to it.

The boy tapped the lenses once. "Yeah? Ryoga Kamishiro here."

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

**Chapter 14: ****Old Ties**

**Mary continues to make Crystal suffer as Winter Vacation begins. Unable to stand this, and frustrated by Mark's lack of help, Akane declares that she will duel Mary! But before they begin, an old acquaintance of** **Crystal appears...**


	15. Chapter 14: Old Ties

Chapter 14: Old Ties

_December 22, 2433…_

Akane is awake in bed, but she didn't bother to get up. Today is the start of winter vacation, yet she isn't thinking of it now, but the incident a few days ago…

_"It's true that Mary's Castle Gate does burn damage, but so does Gatling Ogre!" Earl added. "I set one card and send it to the graveyard to activate my Ogre's effect!"_

_"No…!" Akane gasped._

_Earl's facedown that appeared quickly dissolved. Another gun clip is added and the fiend turned the crank. Another series of gunfire enveloped Akane, and she screamed in pain as she is lifted off of her feet…_

_Crystal dropped to her knees and realized what is going to happen…_

_"Given up, did you?" Mary asked. "Sorry, but a duel's a duel…"_

_She drew her next card and smiled._

_"Castle Gate! Use Goblin Attack Force as your next offering!"_

_The band of monsters each turned into balls of light._

_"Go!"_

_They all raced towards Crystal, hitting her all at once and sending her flying into the air…_

"Is something wrong, Akane?" an old voice asked.

Akane turned to her bedroom door to see Grandmaster Sukiruto standing there.

"Grandmaster…" Akane began, lowering her head. "I…"

Akane didn't know what to say…

"…Well, you can talk about it while we go to the Training Hall," the Grandmaster said. "We haven't practiced on your sword arm for a while now, have we?"

Along with the Grand Library, there are many training halls set underground along it. There are many different entrances to these halls, though most of them are locked. Besides the Main Training Hall used for dueling, it can be used for sword practice. It's the least common training exercise used by the Kuroyukis, though it's good to practice defending yourself.

The Grandmaster had set up several ancient humanoid machines to help Akane train with a wooden sword. There were five and they surrounded her, though she was ready.

Even though the machines are hard as metal, when hit, they act like they were slashed across. As one of them spread its arms out to seize Akane, she immediately struck it in the chest. It stumbled backwards and fell as if she actually stabbed it.

Finding a clear path, Akane then ducked to avoid the two machines that were next to the fallen one and jumped over it. The other four looked at Akane and silently walked towards her.

Grandmaster Sukiruto is silently watching Akane as she trained. Suddenly, one of the machines balled up its fists and took into a fighter's stance before charging at her. Akane clenched her teeth and stood ready. When it got too close to her, Akane immediately ducked to avoid a swing and slashed at its chest. The machine flung itself onto the floor and stopped moving.

A third charged at Akane and she raised her wooden sword to stop its charge. The force of the impact nearly knocked her down to the ground and she stumbled a little bit. The third statue slammed a hand onto her stomach and Akane grunted as she crashed to the floor. The statue began to stomp towards her, but Akane seized the wooden sword lying next to her and slammed it against its left arm. The statue reared back and it clutched its struck arm and Akane slammed her sword against its head and walked back as it fell to its knees and collapsed.

"Quicker than I thought," Sukiruto said as he tossed two swords at the remaining two statues. "Now, do you mind telling what happened?"

The fourth statue raised its sword and ran towards Akane. She raised her sword again to block the strike from above and while the two were locked, Akane quickly told the Grandmaster what happened.

"…I see," Sukiruto nodded as Akane pushed the fourth statue off of her and repeatedly slashed at its body. It fell backwards, dropping its wooden sword as the last one picked it up.

"So what should I do, Grandmaster?" Akane asked as she ran towards the final one. She swung her sword, but was deflected as the fifth statue blocked it with two swords.

"This is a rather interesting thing I heard," the Grandmaster said as he watched Akane jump back as the statue tried to slash at her. "Someone uses someone else's emotion to do whatever she wants…"

"I worry that it might cause more harm, though…" Akane began as she tilted her head to avoid a thrust from the statue. She brought her sword down upon it, but was blocked again.

"Someone who exploits someone else without being stopped will never be stopped," Sukiruto said. "As Kuroyukis, your family is to stop anyone who breaks the law. Also, isn't this Crystal Ageina your friend?"

Akane blocks another strike as she thought about it.

"Yes…yes, she is my friend…" Akane said. "So…"

The last statue raised one of its swords to attack. Suddenly, Akane let out a loud battle cry as she viciously slammed her weapon against it, breaking it completely. The statue looked at the broken sword before looking at Akane, who immediately slammed the sword onto its head.

"…I'll duel Mary!"

Sukiruto nodded. "This town isn't big, so this Mary person should be around here somewhere. But now that I think about it, this morning I saw someone on a red motorcycle driving to town from Heartland City."

"A motorcycle? From Heartland?" Akane asked, blinking as she put down her sword.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?" Mark asked as Akane ran into him at the town square.<p>

"Please, Mark!" Akane insisted. "You're my friend, right? Can't you help me find Mary?"

Mark shook his head. "Why are you obsessed with that girl, anyways?" he asked. "If you piss her off, it won't be pretty!"

"Is that you're reason?" Akane asked. "But isn't Crystal our friend, too?"

"Friend?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "I definitely not met Crystal before, and so did Nature. Besides, trying to defend Crystal while lead to more trouble with Mary. How'd you think she reacts?"

"But…" Akane began, but suddenly thought up of something. "Wait, didn't your Duel Gazer have a function to record duels? Can't you at least show it to someone?"

Mark still shook his head. "So that Mary will get pissed at me?" he asked. "Just ignore it, Akane. It isn't worth it."

Mark turned around to leave. Akane looked at him with disbelief before her face twisted to rage. She balled up her fists in anger and stomped towards him. Akane suddenly seized him by the arm and forcefully made him turn around to face her.

And Akane slapped him across the face.

"Then what is it to make friends for?" Akane shouted at Mark before running away.

Mark watched Akane disappear as he touched the spot where she slapped him.

"…I wonder the same," Mark muttered. "Since I always have to leave friends behind when I transferred…"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else…<em>

Crystal sat down on a tall grassy hill that overlooks the town. There is somebody else with her, and parked a few feet away is a large motorcycle with, oddly enough, one wheel.

"This view, reminds me when we used to look down from the city back at Heartland, huh?" Crystal's friend asked.

"Yes, it is quite a long time since the National Duel Circuit, isn't it, Ryoga?" Crystal asked. "I didn't expect you to come here, though…"

"Neither have I," the boy called Ryoga replied. "After what happened during the finales, of course…"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a sinister female voice spoke behind them. "If it isn't Crystal!"

Crystal and Ryoga turned around to see, unfortunately, Mary standing there.

"Mary…" Crystal whispered.

"So I take it you're Mary?" Ryoga asked, standing up.

"Who're you?" Mary asked. "Wait a sec…I think I might know you. You're Ryoga Kamishiro, the 'Disgraced Duelist!'"

Ryoga didn't react negatively to what Mary said and she looked a bit annoyed.

"Huh…so you didn't care about being caught disqualifying in the Nation Duel Circuit? What a pitiful loser!"

Crystal stood up, too. "Don't you talk to Ryoga like…"

However, Ryoga quieted her down. "That's all in the past," he replied. "Now, the present."

"Oh?"

But then…

"Found you!" Akane suddenly appeared behind Mary.

"Akane…?" Crystal whispered.

"Kuroyuki," Mary smirked. "You want some, too?"

"I…I made up my mind…" Akane panted. "Even if you want to get revenge on me, I'll still defend Crystal! Duel me!"

"Duel?" Mary asked.

"That's right," Akane said. "If I win, you must leave Crystal alone. But if you win, I'll offer you my deck!"

"Akane?" Crystal gasped.

Mary smirked. "Sounds like a sweet deal," she said. "Alright. Let's…"

"Hold up," Ryoga said. "Crystal here is a friend of mine. She told me that the treasured card that I gave her is destroyed by you, isn't it?"

"Oh? What about it?" Mary asked, smiling.

Ryoga pulled out a blue Heartland Duel Disk and his Duel Gazer.

"Harming a friend, then destroying their property is far too much!" Ryoga declared. "I'll take this girl's place. The conditions are the same: I win, you must leave Crystal alone. You win, you can have my deck."

"Alright, I accept," Mary said, taking out her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Now to unleash a clobbering on you! Let's go!" Ryoga shouted as he threw his Duel Disk up into the air and it transformed. It landed onto his wrist and the card platform materialized.

"_Duel Disk, set!" _the two shouted.

"_Duel Gazer, set!" _Mary laughed as she and Ryoga put their devices on their eyes.

"_Target: Lock-On!" _Ryoga finished as both their lenses flashed once.

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

Mary: 4000

Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro: 4000

Above their heads, panels showing their faces and names appeared. Ryoga's name, however, is Shark.

"Shark…?" Crystal whispered as she looked at Ryoga's name panel.

"Ignore it," Shark said bluntly.

"I think I'll begin this duel…" Mary said as she drew. "First, I'm beginning with Royal Kingdom's Palace!"

There came a burst of light and now the group is in a giant hallway held up by large, white marble pillars. At the very back is a large throne where Mary is sitting at. Everyone's clothes have changed; the girls now wore long dresses while the Shark wore a black suit.

"What…what is this?" Akane asked as she tugged her dress, which is a black gothic ball gown.

"AR Duel Realities are very special," Crystal said, who wore a light blue frilly dress. "Not only can the duels now interact with the environment around us, effects can also change the way how we look."

"With Royal Kingdom's Palace, all monsters on the field gain 500 attack points," Mary said as she sat on the throne. "It does, however, have soon additional effects."

"What sort of 'additional effects?'" Shark asked.

"I'll get to that later," Mary said as she picked up a card from her hand. "I summon Sangan (1000/600)!" A small furry creature with three eyes appeared and began to glow. "Because of Royal Kingdom's Palace, it gains 500 attack points."

Sangan: (1500/600)

"Next, I'll be placing a card facedown and end my turn."

Shark drew and looked at his hand before pulling a card out. "I summon Protective Shark (1000/200)!" Behind him, two giant doors opened and a sea creature swam in. It resembles a large hammerhead shark, but it had a shield in the middle of its head. "Because of your Field Spell, Protective Shark gains 500 attack points."

Protective Shark: (1500/200)

"But it and Sangan's attack points are the same," Mary pointed out.

'_True to that,' _Shark thought. _'Even with the power boost, the monsters are practically the same if they all gain the same attack power. But…'_

Shark grinned as he pulled another card from his hand.

"Don't underestimate me. I activate the Spell Aqua Jet! By selecting a WATER Attribute monster, it gains 1000 attack points!"

Protective Shark: (2500/200)

Two large jet propellers appeared on either side of Protective Shark's back.

"Next, since I played a Normal Spell, I can special summon Big Jaws (1800/300)!"

There came a sound of splashing water from behind Shark and the massive blue shark with steel fangs appeared. It glowed as the Field Spell powered it, too.

Big Jaws: (2300/300)

"Battle!" Shark declared, pointing at Sangan. "Big Jaws, dig in at Sangan!"

Letting out a roar, the massive shark flew at the creature, biting deep into it.

Mary: 3000

Shark: 4000

"I activate Sangan's effect," Mary said. "When it's destroyed, I can add a monster with 1500 or lower attack points to my hand."

"It doesn't matter," Shark replied. "Protective Shark, direct attack!"

Mary smirked as suddenly, a table appeared right in front of Protective Shark and the monster begins to eat what's on it.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid my Field Spell says no," she said. "You see, every time one of us destroys a monster by battle, the battle phase then ends there."

"So both of them can only attack once?" Akane asked.

"There are ways of getting around its effect," Crystal said as she watched Protective Shark eat the last roast on the table. "Let's see if any of them can get around it…"

"I place a card facedown and end my turn there," Shark concluded as Protective Shark's Aqua Jet disappeared.

Protective Shark: (1500/200)

"My turn…draw!" Mary said. "I'm activating an effect of my Field Spell! By banishing a monster in my graveyard, I can special summon another whose attack points are lower than it!"

Mary seized the card she added from Sangan's effect. "I'm special summoning Castle Gate (0/2300) in defense mode!" she declared. A burst of light came and blocking Shark's view of Mary is the gate-like golem itself.

Castle Gate: (500/2300)

"Castle Gate…" Crystal muttered before turning to Shark. "Ryoga, that's…"

"I've got it under control," Shark simply stated.

"Actually, I think I'm going to activate another effect of my Field Spell," Mary said. She held out her arm and shouted, "Queen's Tax!"

Falling from the sky are two statues of Sangan.

"This is another effect of Royal Kingdom's Palace's effect," Mary explained. "When I banished a level four or lower monster, I can special summon two or less copies of it from my hand or deck!"

The statues burst apart, revealing that there are living Sangans inside.

"I now overlay my two level three Sangans!" Mary's two imps turned into two brown energies and flew into the air as the red portal opened in front of her.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear, Iron Fist King (2500/2500)!" The ground under the portal burst apart. A massive metal arm emerged from the large hole, soon followed by a metallic man in red robes and a crown so massive that it couldn't even fit inside the hall and can only stay in the hole it created.

"A Xyz Monster, huh?" Shark asked.

"Yeah, and it gains 500 attack points because of my Field Spell's effect."

Iron Fist King: (3000/2500)

"Go! Attack his Protective Shark!"

The hole that the metal king is in grew bigger as its hand slowly reached for the shark…

"I activate my facedown Trap, Emergency Xyz!" Shark declared. "During the battle phase, I can overlay monsters to Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster whose requirements matches the monsters that I overlay!"

"I overlay level three Big Jaws and Protective Shark!" The two sharks turned into blue energy and flew up into the air…

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Terror of the Seas, evolve into the Terror of the Skies! Xyz Summon! Appear, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000)!"

The ground in front of Shark burst open as the two sharks appeared.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: (2400/1000)

"So what? You still take damage!" Mary pointed out.

Iron Fist King reached Aero Shark and closed its hand around it…only to suddenly yank it back!

"What!" Mary shouted.

"I activated Protective Shark's effect," Shark explained. "When it's a Xyz Material for a Xyz Monster, when it gets destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can detach Protective Shark instead."

Mary gripped her throne chair, but didn't stand up.

"Fine, then I end my turn."

Shark drew. "I activate Aero Shark's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can deal 400 points of damage to you for every card in my hand!"

There are three cards in Shark's hand so the sharks spat out three missiles that separate into twelve rockets and they collided around Mary.

Mary: 1800

Shark: 4000

Mary growled as she tapped on the monitor of her Duel Disk.

"I activate my facedown Trap, Shared Pain," she said. "When I receive effect damage, you take the same amount as well!"

Shark clenched his teeth. As the now face-up card glowed, a series of rockets flew out and bombarded him.

Mary: 1800

Shark: 2800

Shark shrugged off the attack and took a card from his hand. "I switch Aero Shark to defense mode and setting a card facedown to end my turn."

Mary drew again. "I summon Black Ptera (1000/500)!"

The bat-like dinosaur appeared in a gust of wind.

Black Ptera: (1500/500)

"I now activate Iron Fist Ruler's effect," she continued. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can add a card from my deck to my hand. King's Reward!"

One of the brown orbs flew into the metal king's hand. It pounded the ground and suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of cards began to rain from the ceiling and Mary caught one.

"I now switch Castle Gate to attack mode and have Iron Fist Ruler attack Aero Shark!"

The giant metal man grasped Aero Shark and successfully crushed it.

"Now because of my Field Spell's effect, the battle phase ends right there. But unfortunately for you, my turns not over yet! I activate Castle Gate's effect! By sacrificing a level five or lower monster, you take damage equal to its original attack points!"

"Black Ptera, go!"

The gate doors opened up and Black Ptera flew inside, turning into a ball of light and zooming towards Shark, bashing him in the chest.

"Ryoga…" Crystal gasped.

Mary: 1800

Shark: 1800

Shark growled as he patted his chest where the light hit him.

"I activate Black Pteras's effect. When it gets sent to the graveyard except by battle, I can return it to my hand. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Shark drew again. _'Most likely she will use Castle Gate's effect to sacrifice Black Ptera when she summons it. While it's a powerful effect, it barely has any attack points. Probably…'_

"I activate the Spell Xyz Return," Shark started. "I can overlay two monsters from my graveyard to Xyz Summon!"

"What?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "Xyz Summoning with monsters from your graveyard?"

"I overlay level three Big Jaws and Protective Shark," Shark commanded. The ghostly images of the two Fish monsters appeared before turning into blue energy once more.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Xyz Summon! Come, Great White Titan – Jaws (2300/1500)!"

Suddenly, huge amounts of water flooded into the hallway and the room is now in underwater. An even _bigger _shark appeared; its fins and teeth made of metal and blood stained its fangs.

Great White Titan- Jaws: (2800/1500)

Shark began to speak and air bubbles escaped his mouth for the effect. Even though it's virtual, the scenery is being interacted as well, and Akane could barely hear what Shark says. However, a pop-up window of Shark speaking appeared above his head.

"The Xyz Monster summoned by Xyz Return gets banished and I take damage equal to its attack points," Shark said.

Two pop-up windows appeared above Akane and Crystal's heads.

"What?" Akane gasped, several air bubbles escaping from her mouth.

"But Great White Titan has 2800 attack points…that means…" Crystal began, cupping her hands together.

Mary tilted her head and her own pop-up window appeared. "But your monster has more attack points than your Life Points. You'll lose the duel for sure!"

"Oh really?" Shark smirked. "But first, I activate Great White Titan's effect."

Shark pulled Big Jaws out from under the Xyz Monster's card. Meanwhile, a blue orb flew into the shark's mouth and it chomped on it.

"I can discard a card from my hand to draw a card," Shark explained. "But if the discarded card is a WATER monster, you take damage equal to half of its attack."

"Say what?"

"I discard from my hand Water Attribute Jawsman!" Shark declared. "Jawsman has 2600 attack points, so you lose 1300 Life Points!"

Letting out a massive roar, the great shark stretched out its mouth and fired a blue beam at Mary. She gave a yell as the spot where she sat exploded and she is flung from her throne.

Mary: 500

Shark: 1800

"Yes!" Akane shouted. "That's a massive amount of damage that Mary just took! This duel will be over soon!"

Mary growled as she struggled to get up from the floor.

"Even so…you still take damage…!"

"In that case, I'm activating my Trap Super Water Pressure," Shark said. "By destroying a monster I control, I can draw one card."

Great White Titan let out a roar of pain as graphically it began to flatten and shattered into pixels. Shark meanwhile, drew.

"I play another Spell: Payment Treasure Hunt," Shark continued. "By banishing a WATER monster in my graveyard, I can draw cards until my hand equal to its level!"

Shark pocketed Jawsman and drew until he has six cards.

"A refreshed hand…I set a monster facedown and three cards to end my turn."

Because of Great White Titan leaving the field, all the water decreased, but everyone is now soaking wet. Even though it's virtual, Mary is making coughing and spluttering noises.

"What's the matter?" Shark asked. "Did the shark jump you?"

"What…what the hell's that supposed to mean…?" Mary snarled. "This can't happen to me…I can't lose!"

"But you are," Shark said. "You don't seem to be what Crystal says at all."

Mary stood up and growled. "I'll show you…my draw!" She drew. "I activate the effect of Iron Fist Ruler! By detaching a Xyz Material, I can add a card from my deck to my hand and set that card facedown. Next, I summon Black Ptera (1000/500)!"

The bat-like dinosaur appeared again.

"I'm using it for Castle Gate's fuel!"

It turned into a ball of light and struck Shark again.

Mary: 500

Shark: 800

Mary laughed, though it's not her usual arrogant laugh. "H-how's that? I just reduced your Life Points by another 1000! Now I return Black Ptera to my hand to use during my next turn!"

"But why didn't you summon something better with Iron Fist Ruler's effect?" Shark asked calmly.

"Huh?"

"Knew it," Shark muttered, smirking. "Looks like when you lose your cool, you can't think deeply. With your Xyz Monster's effect, you could've retrieved a monster with attack points more than my Life Points and summoned it, but you forgot!"

"That's right…" Akane muttered. "Mary had Goblin Attack Force, didn't she?"

Crystal nodded.

Mary growled again. "But this duel's over for you! When I have less than 1000 Life Points, I can activate my Royal Kingdom's Palace's last effect!"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"What is this?" Akane asked while she tried keeping standing. Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of armored guards appeared in the hallway, surrounding Shark.

"By selecting a monster on my field, when that monster attacks and destroys your monster, you take damage equal to its attack points!"

"Go, Iron Fist Ruler! Attack Shark's facedown!"

The giant hand reached out for the facedown.

"This isn't good…" Akane muttered. "If this attack hits, most likely Ryoga Kamishiro will lose!"

"No…" Crystal gasped.

"It's over!" Mary sneered, but Shark grinned.

"Not if my facedowns have anything to say about it!" Shark shouted. "I activate one of them, the Trap Plate Salvage!"

Suddenly, spider web cracks begin to appear everywhere on the floor. The entire floor in between Shark and Mary collapsed, causing all the armored guards to fall in.

"With Plate Salvage, after this card's activation, the effects of Field Spells are negated for two turns!" Shark explained.

Iron Fist Ruler: (2500/2500)

Castle Gate: (0/2300)

"Even so, Iron Fist Ruler can still smash through anything!" The metal hand gripped on the tiny card and crushed it. But soon came an inhuman growl…

"_SHA-SHA-SHARK!"_

Tentacles suddenly wrapped around the metal man and it couldn't move. The source of it is a red octopus-like creature. However, its body is that of a shark.

'_That monster…' _Crystal thought.

"The monster you just destroyed is Sharktopus," Shark explained. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can equip it to my opponent's monster that destroyed it and it loses all of its attack points and can't change its battle position!"

Iron Fist Ruler: (0/2500)

"I already taken care of it," Mary said. "I'm ending my turn."

'_It won't be for long,' _Shark thought as he drew.

"I summon Needle Sunfish (1500/100)!" Shark said as the large blue fish appeared. "Next, when I summon a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster, I can special summon Shark Stickers (200/1200)."

"I overlay level three Needle Sunfish and Shark Stickers!" Shark declared as the two fishes turned into energy and the red portal appeared above the abyss in front of him.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the pitch black sea, awaken, the ancient being whose godly lance pierces all! Xyz Summon! Appear, Black Ray Lancer _(2100/600)_!"_

The portal faded away and below it something purple and glowing can be seen. It suddenly shot up into the air and with a wave of a giant lance the purple flame extinguished. It is a large being in pitch black shiny armor and had fin-like legs and wings. Through its helmet, it had glowing red eyes that started at Mary.

"Black Ray Lancer…I don't remember Ryoga having it…" Crystal said.

"I'm not done yet," Shark continued. "Next, I play the Spell Fish Hooks!"

As he activated it, a giant fish hook sank into the abyss and then pulls out Protective Shark and drops it besides Black Ray Lancer.

"When I have more than one banished monster, I can bring one back to my field," Shark explained. "Next, I activate Black Ray Lancer's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can negate the effect of a monster!"

"What!" Mary shouted. One of the dark orbs around Black Ray Lancer flew into its chest and it glowed briefly. It begin to flap its wings, generating several gusts of wind that flew towards Castle Gate. Pieces of rocks chipped from the golem before the gate portion is completely blown off.

'_Castle Gate's protection ability's gone!' _Mary thought. _'But it doesn't matter: my two Spirit Barriers will protect me!'_

"I activate another Spell: Surfacing!" Shark continued. "This card allows me to special summon a Water monster in defense mode! Revive, Needle Sunfish!"

"I overlay level three Protective Shark and Needle Sunfish!" Shark declared, causing everyone to be surprised.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Creature from another dimension…"_

'…_What?' _Crystal thought, realizing the chant that Shark is saying…

'…_Bring me the key to victory! Xyz Summon! Come, Leviair the Sea Dragon _(1800/1600)_!"_

Two glaring red eyes appeared from the abyss. There is a loud roar and the long, greenish dragon appeared. It glared at Mary as though she had done something to it.

"No way! You have a Leviair, too?" Mary shouted.

"Sorry Crystal," Shark said, turning to her. He then retrieved from his pocket yet another copy of the Xyz Monster. "But I didn't mention this to you!"

"Ryoga…" Crystal muttered.

Shark turned back to Mary. "I now activate Leviair the Sea Dragon's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can bring back a level four or lower banished monster."

The giant dragon swallowed an orb and fired a beam into the abyss. Big Jaws suddenly swam back up.

"Battle! Black Ray Lancer attacks Iron Fist Ruler! BLACK SPEAR!" Twirling its weapon, Black Ray Lancer threw it straight at the giant's eye. The mechanical man let out a low rumble as it stumbled back and fell down into the darkness below.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Spirit Barrier!" Mary declared. "As long as I have monsters on the field, I don't take any-"

"I activate my own Trap, Deep Sea King's Judgment!" Shark interrupted. As his facedown flipped, a tall man in grayish scales appeared wielding a thunderbolt. Just as the barrier from Spirit Barrier is formed, the man threw the lightning bolt at it, completely neutralizing it.

"W-what!-?" Mary shouted.

"When my opponent activates a Trap during the battle phase, I can negate it and destroy it!"

Spirit Barrier's card shattered. Black Ray Lancer's spear suddenly flew back up and pointed directly at Mary.

"I activate my other Trap: another Spirit Barrier!" Mary continued. Before the spear can collide with Mary, another barrier formed and deflected it.

"Big Jaws, attack Castle Gate!"

Big Jaws flew towards Castle Gate, crushing it with its steel fangs.

"That's still completely pointless!" Mary pointed out. "Spirit Barrier protects my Life Points!"

Big Jaws flew through the crumbling remains of Castle Gate and rammed into the barrier but is bounced back. However, the barrier shattered.

"Castle Gate is your last monster," Shark said. "So Spirit Barrier can't be activated again. But even if you do have another monster, I still have my other facedown…"

"And what could that be?" Mary asked.

"Simple. The Quick-play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" Shark declared and activated it. "This destroys a Spell or Trap on the field!"

A tornado appeared and sucked the Spirit Barrier card in, shattering it.

Mary grunted, realizing now what will happen.

"No…there…I can't lose!" Mary shouted. "How can I lose to a low life like you?"

Shark smirked. "You know, you act like two guys I dueled with a few days ago…"

* * *

><p><em>December 18, 2433…<em>

_Even though it's slightly chilly in the outside air of Heartland City, Shark ignored it. On that night, he is in a Tag-Duel with someone a year younger than him. Shark's opponents are older men: one of them dark-skinned and muscled wearing a black t-shirt and dirty green pants. The other is a thin man wearing a white collared shirt and pants. However, the monsters they have are extremely powerful._

_On the dark-skinned man's field, he has a large dragon-like dinosaur with a reddish brown earthy hide. On its back are large orange wing-like spikes and its hands are also spikes. On the left side of its chest is the number '61.'_

_On the man in white's field, he has a bulky-looking blue behemoth. On its back are six wings. Pieces of ice are stuck on its arms, legs, chest, and head. Also on its chest is the number '19.'_

_And Shark realized how the two are playing nearly perfectly during the Tag-Duel._

"…_Probably disabled the Duel Disk Auto-Shuffling Function!" Shark concluded._

"_I get it!" Shark's partner said. "Like how they knew each other's hands and being able to summon those level five monsters easily!"_

"_If you guys are honest duelists, you guys would never choose something like that!" Shark added._

_The man in white chuckled. "What about cheating? We don't rely on fate."_

_The dark-skinned man sneered at Shark. "And wasn't it you who cheated a year ago? The one who cheated during the National Duel Circuit?"_

_Shark froze._

_The two men sniggered and he continued. "The one favorite for the championship after you beaten that chick Crystal is a cheating bastard who looked at his last opponent's deck in the waiting room before the finale!"_

"_That's the reason why you were banned from the National Duel Circuit for life," the man in white explained. _

_Shark didn't say anything but lowered his head. The two men began to laugh…_

"_I…was afraid of losing…" was all that Shark could say._

_The man in white laughed. "What? The champion favorite is afraid of losing?"_

_The dark-skinned chuckled. "What a pitiful loser you are! Maybe that partner of yours should've been the champ instead!"_

_Shark closed his eyes in shame. The two thugs began to laugh at him, but…_

"_DON'T LAUGH AT HIM!"_

_Shark opened his eyes. His partner shouted at the two men, which is kind of strange since Shark and his partner are teenagers while the two are criminals._

"_What's so funny?" Shark's partner asked. "What's so funny about being afraid to lose? I'm afraid of losing as well, you know! When I thought I'd lose, I became scared."_

_He turned to Shark. "That's why I used the Numbers on you!"_

_Shark silently stared at his partner as he continued speaking. "Yeah, I said that it's for Shark's sake, the real reason's because I was scared of losing! I lied!"_

_Shark's partner looked down at the floor, which is scattered with debris from the fierce duel._

"_Because of that, I don't want to lie in a duel ever again. And I'm sure Shark feels the same way! This duel is real!"_

_The boy then pointed at the two thugs. On his field is a large winged warrior that's half-frozen. On its shoulder plate is the number '39…'_

"_I don't care what kinda tricks you use, we're fighting fair and square!"_

_The man in white snorted. "Acting so important…"_

"_The only monster you have is a frozen Number, kid," the dark-skinned man pointed out. "Do you think you can do anything else?"_

_The boy clenched his teeth, but Shark called his name…_

"_Yuma…" Shark began before smiling. "…We'll win for sure."_

_Yuma grinned._

_Kaio: 4000_

_Rikou: 2400_

_Shark: 1100_

_Yuma: 1400_

"_My turn. Draw!" Shark shouted._

* * *

><p>"They tried to use the same tactics you used against me. But I have a friend who accepted me for who I am: a cheating coward who was afraid of losing a year ago!"<p>

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Crystal, don't let anyone talk you down!" Shark shouted. "And here is the proof! Leviair the Sea Dragon…"

"No…!" Mary shouted.

"…Direct attack!"

The massive dragon reared its head back and then fired a beam of light at Mary, knocking her off of her feet…

"_**AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH…!"**_

Mary: 0

Shark: *WINNER*

The winner' buzzer rang above Shark's head as the AR Vision deactivated. Everyone's clothes as well as the damage done by the duel are turned back to normal as well.

"He did it…" Akane muttered as she took of her Duel Gazer.

"Of course he did," Crystal said, smiling. "That's the Ryoga Kamishiro I know."

However, Mary is still denying it as she tried to get up. "No…how…why…?" she weakly groaned.

"I'll tell you why," Shark said as he walked up to Mary. "You may have a powerful strategy, but you have a horrible nature. You flaunt your power and gathered followers that are nasty as you. You even used that power to terrorize others."

Shark then pointed at himself.

"That was me a few months ago," Shark said. "After the incident at the National Duel Circuit, I forcefully duel people at an ante for their decks, earning me the nickname 'Shark.' However, someone set me straight and saved me from what would be something called jail. That name is Yuma!"

"Wait…Yuma?" Akane gasped.

However, Mary just shook her head repeatedly.

"No way…no way…"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Shark spat. "Leave then."

Mary painfully stood up and pointed at Crystal. "You…don't think this is over just yet!"

Mary ran off and Shark turned towards Crystal. "So how do you feel, Crystal, watching me beat the one tormenting you?"

"It is satisfying," Crystal said. However, she had a sad look on her face. "But…the damage is already done, and…"

Crystal pulled out the two halves of her own Leviair the Sea Dragon. However, Shark just smirked and tossed his own Leviair card at her, which she caught.

"Take this card," Shark said as he pulled the third out from his pocket. "Now we each have one, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Yuma and Shark had beaten the thugs holding Numbers. As they ran off, Yuma, who was talking to his friends, turned around to see Shark walking towards his motorcycle.<em>

"_Shark," Yuma began and the blue-haired boy stopped. Yuma pulled from his deck a Spell Card that Shark had given to him. "Right! I'll return the Armored Xyz card to you."_

"_Keep it," Shark replied. "Seems that the card made an amateur like you grow a bit."_

_Yuma grunted. "You calling me an amateur?" he asked._

_Shark smirked. "See you around."_

_Jumping onto his motorcycle, the headlines turned to life as the vehicle rumbled. Yuma and his friends watched as Shark drove away…_

"_Shark…" Yuma smiled, looking at the card Shark gave him._

* * *

><p>"But Ryoga," Crystal began. "Look what Mary did. I can't keep a powerful card with me…"<p>

"Keep it," Shark insisted. "You remind me of someone that I gave a card to earlier. I also heard about you being a Pro Duelist, too. Seems that our first duel changed the novice you are into something else."

Crystal turned slightly red. "H-hey…"

Akane laughed. "Well, thank you Kamishiro," she said. "For helping Crystal."

Shark smirked. "She is one of my friends after all," he said as he walked towards his motorcycle. "Crystal. If we meet again, let's duel."

He showed his third Leviair card to Crystal and she nodded, showing him the card he gave her. The motorcycle rumbled as he turned it on and he drove away.

"Ryoga…" Crystal smiled as she looked at the Xyz Monster. "Thank you…"

* * *

><p><em>Late at Night…<em>

Crystal's home is big enough for several families, yet she is the only one living there. Her bedroom is larger than anyone's usual bedroom.

Crystal is lying on her bed in her nightclothes. Beside her is her deck box and holding up one of her cards is Leviair the Sea Dragon.

"_Crystal, don't let anyone talk you down!" Shark shouted. "And here is the proof! Leviair the Sea Dragon…"_

"_No…!" Mary shouted._

"…_Direct attack!"_

_Mary painfully stood up and pointed at Crystal. "You…don't think this is over just yet!"_

'_Ryoga's correct…' _Crystal thought as she stared up at the card. _'I will have to stand up for myself when she comes again…and this time…'_

Crystal yawned before she can finish what she thought. Suddenly, there came sounds of rattling and Crystal sat up and turned to where the source is at.

The doors that led to her balcony suddenly opened. In her haste to get up, she accidently dropped Leviair the Sea Dragon on the floor. Crystal didn't realized it, however as she closed the doors.

"That's odd…" she whispered. "How could they open…?"

Crystal turned around, but in the darkness she saw something lying on the floor. Something glowing. Crystal bent down to pick the object up, and…

'_!-?' _At once, Crystal held her head with one hand, yet she can't seem to drop the object. Her head began to hammer heavily as voices spoke…

'_You honestly think you can be a Pro? Please!'_

'_What the hell? What the hell are- no…nononnoNO!'_

'_You ain't helping. You're just being annoying! Get outta my sight!'_

'_Sorry, but I don't think I was talking to you.'_

Voices, male and female, and all in different tones, spoke in her head. Crystal began to shake and quiver, her eyes wide.

'_You can't fit in with us, freak.'_

'_Hey, isn't that the girl who…?'_

'_Whoa, whoa! I didn't do anything! P-put that bat down…!'_

'_You're being transferred for your sake, Crystal.'_

'_Freak! Freak!'_

And Crystal heard her own voice before her entire body froze and the sound of shattering glass can be heard in her head…

"_In truth, friends are nothing to me," _Crystal's voice rang out. _"Being friendly will get you nowhere. I faced it the hard way…The truth is…"_

"…_Everyone just pisses me off. **Everyone, even myself, pisses me off."**_

Crystal collapsed on the floor. Leviair the Sea Dragon fell under her bed…

* * *

><p>Royal Kingdom's Palace<br>Field Spell  
>As long as this card is on the field, all monsters gain 500 ATK. When either you or your opponent destroys a monster on the field, the Battle Phase ends. When you have more than 1000 Life Points, you can activate the following effects:<br>*Once per turn, you can banish 1 monster in your graveyard. Special Summon a monster whose ATK is lower than it.  
>*Once per turn, when you banish a level four or lower monster, if you have 1 or more copy of that monster, you can Special Summon them from your hand, deck, or graveyard.<br>When you have less than 1000 Life Points, you can select 1 monster on the field. When that monster destroys a monster by battle, your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK.

Iron Fist Ruler  
>EARTHMachine/Rank 3/Xyz/2500/2500  
>2 level 3 monsters<br>Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material. Add 1 card from your deck to your hand.

Shared Pain  
>Trap<br>Activate when you take effect damage. Your opponent takes the same amount of damage as well.

Emergency Xyz  
>Trap<br>You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase. Overlay monsters on your field to Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose requirements matches the monsters that you overlay.

Payment Treasure Hunt  
>Spell<br>Banish 1 WATER monster in your graveyard. Draw cards until the amount of cards in your hand is equal to that monster's level.

Fish Hooks  
>Spell<br>Select 1 banished level four or lower WATER monster you control and Special Summon it to your field.

(These cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p>Shark Surprise<br>Spell  
>Banish three Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Fish-Type monsters from your Graveyard to draw 2 cards.<p>

Great White Titan – Jaws  
>WATERFish/Rank 3/Xyz/23001500  
>2 level 3 monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material monster from this card to discard one card and draw one card from your deck. If the discarded card was a WATER monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK.

Protective Shark  
>WATERFish/3/1000/200  
>This card gains the following effect if it is attached to an Xyz monster: When the card that is attached to would be destroyed (by battle or a card effect), you can detach this card instead.<p>

Xyz Return  
>Spell<br>Select one Xyz monster in your Extra Deck. Overlay two monsters from your Graveyard and summon the selected Xyz monster. During the End Phase in which this card was activated, remove the Xyz monster summoned by this effect and take damage equal to its original ATK.

(These cards are created by ZeXal Fanatic. All credit goes to that author.)

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Chapter 15: Lady of Frozen Hell: Crystal<strong>

**One by one, Mary's cronies are being attacked and found unconscious as Winter Vacation continues. While sick, Akane searches the internet of Crystal and finds several disturbing events relating to her in the past childhood. Piecing the clues together and receiving a call from Mark that Crystal is now dueling against Mary, Akane realizes the danger that Mary is in and rushes to get over there…**


	16. Chapter 15: Lady of Frozen Hell: Crystal

Here's the latest Chapter after a bit of delay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Lady of Frozen Hell: Crystal<p>

_December 23, 2433_

"_So!" Nature began as she clasped her hands together. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and I'm inviting several friends over to my house for a party. Wanna come, Akane?"_

_The next day, Nature invited Akane to help her shop for some things at the local market._

"_A Christmas party, hmm?" Akane said. "It does sound fun, and I never went to a party before, but I'm afraid I will have to pass."_

"_Eh? Why?" Nature asked._

"_I feel a bit ill right now," Akane explained, waving a hand. "A junior detective's got to be in perfect shape. And besides, I'm afraid I might get everyone else sick."_

"_Yeah, I guess…" Nature said. "Well, that's too bad though…"_

_Akane suddenly sneezed several times before stopping and groaned._

"_Ha ha…sickness kicking in, huh?" Nature asked. "Well, could you pick up some things before you leave?"_

"_Alright…"_

"_Great. Just find me ten boxes of pizzas. All large."_

"_Ten…pizzas?" Akane tilted her head. "How many people are there?"_

"_Dunno."_

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2433<em>

Akane sighed as she lay on her bed early morning. She has a bad cold right now.

'_There still is some good thing, though,' _Akane thought. _'Mary was taught a very harsh lesson by Ryoga Kamishiro, and Crystal seems happy about it. But…'_

Akane sighed and closed her eyes. _'But it feels that something is wrong though. Yesterday, there was a commotion going on about several students being injured. One of them is Earl, who was with Mary several days ago…'_

'_Meanwhile, Crystal hasn't been seen that day, either. But now that I think about it…there has to be some reason and connection between Mary and Crystal. The thefts happened shortly after Crystal arrived in town, but she didn't enroll yet at that time. I don't see how Mary could have met Crystal at that time…'_

Akane turned her head towards her desk, where her Heartland Duel Disk is at. Reaching for it, she took the device to her side and activated it. The monitor lit on and Akane went into the internet.

'_Let's see…information on Crystal…Ageina…enter!'_

Multiple results showed up. The top first was Crystal's Duelist Profile in the Duel League. It says:

**NAME: Crystal Ageina**

**Age: 15**

**Rank: 133**

**Birthplace: Heartland City**

**Country: Japan**

**Status: RETIRED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

**Tournaments Participated:**

***Student Junior's Tag-Duel Tourney: 2****nd**** Place (4 wins, 1 loss)**

***National Duel Circuit: 2****nd**** Place (19 wins, 1 loss)**

***World National Duel Coliseum Finale: 1****st**** Place (100 wins, 0 losses)**

***North America Fortune Duel Coliseum: (27 wins, 0 losses, and 1546.6 points)**

***South America Gateway Duel Coliseum: (43 wins, 1 loss, and 3425 points)**

***Antarctica Frozen Fields Coliseum: (102 wins, 5 losses, and 6472.9 points)**

***Africa Hidden Ruins Coliseum: (287 wins, 2 losses, and 8329.2 points)**

***Europe Seaside Coliseum: (354 wins, 9 losses, and 10298 points)**

***Japan Endway Coliseum: (728 wins, 3 losses, and 82710.2 points)**

***Duelist's Road Tournament: 1****st**** Place (499 wins, 0 losses)**

***Japan Annual Summer Match: 1****st**** Place (7 wins, 0 losses)**

***1000 Duelist Knockout Challenge: 1****st**** Place (1000 wins, 0 losses)**

***Japan Pro Duelist League: Rank 133 (877 wins, 1 loss)**

**Asia Duelist Tournament: 2****nd**** Place (8 wins, 1 loss, and 4365.2 points)**

"…This is a rather good win and loss ratio…" Akane said. "4055 wins and 23 losses during her dueling career. It must be a lot of stress winning all those duels. But none of this information seems important."

"Maybe…Heartland…City…there!"

She inserted the words Heartland City into the search and some more results came up. But what came up are articles dating back at 2426. When she opened one of them up, Akane wasn't expecting this…

_Elementary School Student Hospitalized_

_January 2, 2426_

_Early morning shortly after Christmas Eve, an elementary school student was hospitalized in critical condition. Crystal Ageina, age eight, was hospitalized-_

"Crystal?" Akane gasped. But even then, Akane continued to read…

_Crystal Ageina, age eight, was hospitalized with serious fractures._

"What?" Akane murmured. "Crystal didn't say anything about this…"

_Witnesses say that they found Ageina lying on the ground in the neighborhood park where she lives in. Investigations are currently underway._

Akane reread the article several times before lying her head down on her pillow and sighed.

"Crystal didn't talk about this before…is she keeping it in herself?"

She clicked on another article…

_School Set Aflame: No Deaths Reported_

_January 10, 2426_

_Gekkou Elementary School, located in Heartland City, Japan, was set ablaze several days after an elementary school student was hospitalized. The fire was believed to have broken out at the teacher's parking lot. There are no deaths, but many students and teachers suffered various burns._

_While the school is being repaired, all students and teachers will transfer._

"Heartland City…" Akane muttered.

And then, a thought suddenly came up in her head. Mark mentioned something about Mary several days ago when she Tag-Dueled against her and Earl.

_"Her?" Mark replied, squinting at the two figures. "That's Mary, a junior…well, that's what people say. I've heard she's both popular and disliked at the same time. She's good-looking and smart, but she's supposedly comes from a rather rich family who moved here a few years ago."_

"Moved a few years back…" Akane muttered. Suddenly, she got another idea and searched Gekkou Elementary School and found its website.

She browsed through the list of past students in 2426 until she found an answer. In classroom 33, she found Crystal's name. Among the list of student's names, she found another girl's name in it: Mary Nakano. Her face is even the same as todays.

'_I think I get it,' _Akane thought. _'The relationship between Crystal and Mary…'_

'_Gekkou Elementary School is one of the schools located in Heartland City, which is where Crystal Ageina is born in,' _Akane started. _'In her classroom, one of her classmates is a girl called Mary Nakano, popular, yet arrogant; or a prick, which Mark says. Mark says that she transferred here a few years ago, and at the elementary school, it was burnt down shortly after Crystal was hospitalized in serious condition. Several days ago today, Mary was bullying Crystal. Perhaps…'_

Akane closed her eyes. _'Like I said, Crystal didn't mention any of this stuff before and had that rather quiet, stoic air around her. Maybe that was to only to bottle up her emotions…to keep bottling something up without releasing it will create pressure. And eventually, that pressure will explode, unleashing anger. When you're angry, you will do the rashest things ever.'_

'…_If what I'm thinking is correct, then Crystal must have somehow got out of the hospital despite her injuries and then…this must be a case of hate against Mary and her followers…'_

Suddenly, there is the sound of her Duel Gazer beeping. She opened her eyes and reached for the device lying on her desk.

"Hello?" Akane spoke.

"_Akane. It's Mark!" _Mark, who has somehow contacted Akane's Duel Gazer ID, spoke. _"Come to the town square. Crystal's dueling Mary again!"_

Akane gasped. _'At a time like this?'_

"What? Why?" she asked.

"_I don't know," _Mark's voice responded. _"But all I know is that Crystal is in a losing battle. Get over here quickly!"_

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes ago…<em>

"…You came," Crystal said as she watched Mary walk into the strangely empty square. Crystal had an empty, dead-like look in her eyes that Mary didn't notice. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, I did," Mary grinned as she drew out her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. "I honestly can't believe it. You actually challenged someone powerful like me to duel against you. I'm okay with it, but you should've just run away from the sight of me."

"That is quite enough of that," Crystal said as she pulled out her own dueling gear. "Let us go."

"Right!" Mary shouted as the two placed their Duel Disks on their wrists and Duel Gazers over their eyes.

"_Duel Target: Lock-On!" _Mary shouted as both their lenses flashed.

"_Connection between A and B is established. AR Vision is confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

Crystal: 4000

Mary: 4000

"I'll take the first turn, as usual!" Mary sneered. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)!" The band of goblins appeared. "I'm ending my turn with that!"

Crystal drew silently. "…I set a monster facedown," she started as a facedown card digitalized.

Mary smirked. "A facedown? You came back to me playing like this?"

However, Crystal ignored her. "I set two cards facedown and play the Field Spell Frozen Underworld…"

There came a bright flash of light and the scenery changed. They now stood in a small rocky arena inside a giant cavern. The arena itself is in a lake of frozen water. Along with the lake, giant chunks of ice hanged on the walls and ceiling everywhere. Something inside these chunks is making them glow, and through the light Mary can see something that resembles people inside…

"I will end my turn with that," Crystal concluded.

Mary drew again. "Time to see what you're hiding because I play the Spell Stop Defense!" Mary declared. "With this, I can force a monster in defense mode to attack mode!"

Crystal's facedown card flipped over revealed to be a rather small, innocent fish.

"This monster is Ribbous Eel (0/0)," Crystal explained.

"Doesn't matter. I activate the Spell Cost Down! I discard a card from my hand to decrease all monster levels in my hand by two. I now summon Castle Gate (0/2400) in attack mode!"

The massive castle-like golem appeared and Mary smiled.

'_Good…with this set up, I can win!'_

"Go, Goblin Attack Force! Attack Ribbous Eel!" Mary shouted. The band of goblins rushed in, batting the eel until it's flattened.

Crystal: 1600

Mary: 4000

"This duel's already over, Crystal!" Mary cackled. "With Castle Gate, I can use its effect to send Goblin Attack Force to the graveyard to deal damage to you equal to its attack points, which is what I'm going to do now! Get ready to lose!"

The gates opened up and all the goblins turned into balls of light…

"Go!"

At that point, somebody digitalized into the duel. It is Mark.

"Ageina…?" Mark muttered. "And Mary too?"

"_Then what is it to make friends for?" _Akane's voice rang out in Mark's head and he grunted. Nature was with him, though she couldn't see what's going on without a Duel Gazer.

Mark took off his Duel Gazer and he couldn't see the holograms anymore.

"What? What's going on?" Nature asked.

Mark tapped on his lenses and spoke to it.

"_Hello?" _Akane's voice spoke through the microphone.

"Akane, its Mark!" Mark shouted to his Duel Gazer. "Come to the square. Crystal's dueling Mary again!"

"_What? Why?"_

"I don't know why," Mark said. "But all I know Crystal is in a losing battle. Get over here quickly!"

Mark then shoved his Duel Gazer into Nature's hands.

"You're turn to watch," he said. "Tell me what's happening, also!"

Back to the duel, Mary then pointed at Crystal.

"It's a big mistake for you to duel against me again, Crystal!" Mary declared. "Now it's time for you to pay! Castle Gate, wipe out her Life Points!"

The balls of light raced towards Crystal. Upon contact with her, they all exploded, generating large smoke clouds that enveloped her.

Mary began laughing as the smoke clouds began to increase in size.

"See that, Ageina?" Mary taunted. "You should've run away on the sight of me! Also, this proves that I'm better than you. I delivered a One Turn Kill-"

"I am afraid you didn't," Crystal's voice spoke through the smoke. When it cleared, Mary gasped as she saw the Life Points Meter besides her…

Crystal: 450

Mary: 4000

"No way! Goblin Attack Force has more attack points than your Life Points!" Mary protested.

"But my Field Spell says otherwise," Crystal said, waving a hand. "With Frozen Underworld in play, when I would take effect damage, it is decreased by half. Also, my Field Spell gains one Freeze Counter every time it happens." There is a loud cracking sound and a large chunk of ice from one of the larger pieces stuck on the walls broke off, which flew next to Crystal.

Mary grunted. "Doesn't matter. Just one more strike and you're done. I'm ending my turn with a facedown!"

Crystal drew silently again. "…I activate the effect of Frozen Underworld," she declared. "By removing a Freeze Counter on it, for each of us once, when we did our draw phases, it skips all the way to our end phases after the turn this card is activated."

"What?" Mary spoke.

Suddenly, the chunk of ice broke apart to many different pieces that hovered over Crystal and Mary.

"Since I did not end my turn yet, Frozen Underworld's effect didn't activate. I now summon Needle Sunfish (1500/100) and end my turn." The large blue fish appeared.

Suddenly, the chunks of ice flew down upon them. Ice began to form around their legs. Mary tried to move, but her legs are frozen. Crystal, however, didn't resist as the ice formed up around her stomach.

"It's your turn now," Crystal pointed out.

Mary drew and ended her turn. _'Nothing to do here,' _Mary thought as she examined her hand. _'…Literally. Don't have any monsters to summon here, and these Spells and Traps are useless currently.'_

Crystal drew and ended her turn. The ice around Mary's legs disappeared, but the ice persisted around Crystal. Mary didn't mind the strangeness, though.

"I summon Treasure Chesters (500/500)!" Suddenly, five large treasure chests surrounded her. Each one has eyes on the lid areas. "Now, I sacrifice them to use Castle Gate's effect!"

The five chests quickly turned to balls of light and crashed into Crystal. At that point, Frozen Underworld's effect is in play.

Crystal: 200

Mary: 4000

"When Treasure Chesters is sent to the graveyard, we both draw five cards," Mary spoke. "If we have a monster card in them, we can add it to our hands and put the rest back to our decks. PLUS, we can also special summon that monster in our next turn, but its effect is negated."

They each drew five cards. Mary sneered as she picked up a card from her hand, but Crystal was unfazed with her dead-look on her eyes as she picked up a card.

"I end my turn," Mary concluded as she looked at the card she picked. _'Good…the card I choose is Puppet King, which has 2800 attack points. In my next turn, I'll special summon it and win!'_

"My turn…dr-"

"Crystal!"

Everyone's heads turned to where the source of the voice came from. It was Akane who is wearing her Duel Gazer.

"Akane?" Crystal, Nature, and Mark spoke.

"Kuroyuki?" Mary grunted. "What do you want?"

"You two, you got to stop the duel!" Akane shouted. "Mary, I already know the history between you and Crystal in the past-"

"You do, huh?" Mary scoffed. No one noticed that Crystal is slightly sneering. "Heh…funny thing is, I don't really remember much about the past."

"…What?" Akane spoke.

"I did it all because it was fun seeing people squirm," Mary sneered. "And all I remember about Crystal in the past is that she's really good and being a weakling, so I thought it'd be more fun to mess with her."

"That…that's sick!" Nature shouted, who is still wearing Mark's Duel Gazer.

"Hmm…maybe it is, but I don't care," Mary simply replied. "Just one more hit in this duel and it's back to Crystal suffering!"

"Or is it…?" Crystal whispered. "Looks like you've forgotten about _allll_ the things I did to everyone who upset me…everyone but you…and now you'll pay the price…"

Crystal had an eerie smile on her face; her eyes completely wide.

"Now…allow us to return the pain that you dealt to us for years…" Crystal spoke. Suddenly, her face turned into a sneer as she ripped the top card off of her deck. "My turn, DRAW!"

It's as if Crystal had completely snapped, as she began speaking in a harsh, violent tone.

"_Like the bitch you are, you stomp down upon anyone you see lower than you!" _Crystal snarled. _"You claim that your dueling skills are better. At that point, your face is that of a greedy pig! But no matter the combos or monsters you have, __**you will never reach the same level as me!"**_

Mary flinched at what Crystal just said. "What…what the hell are you saying!-?"

"Hahaha…I summon Big Jaws (1800/300)," Crystal giggled as the giant blue shark appeared. "Now…all tasks are cleared for victory…he…hehe…"

Crystal began giggling again before bursting into a series of loud laughter. Akane continued to look uneasy as she continued to laugh for perhaps several minutes.

"What…what are you laughing at?" Mary gulped.

"Ha…haha…ha…_URG…!_" Crystal suddenly let out a painful grunt in a middle of the laugh and dropped to her knees.

"Crystal!" Akane shouted. She started to move forward, but stopped as she suddenly felt a burning pain on her neck. Through reaction, she quickly placed a hand onto where the burning came from and felt marks. She recognized where the marks came from.

It was the mark of Number 34.

'_34…' _Akane thought before suddenly realizing something and turned to Crystal.

Crystal was starting to stand up, groaning weakly. No one else can see it, but Akane could see a dark aura around her…

"_Aaah…__**arrgh…"**_

'_Yesss, Crystal…' _a voice hissed in her head. _'Let them take hold…come, call to us…'_

'_Numbers.'_

"_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" **_Crystal's cry turned into a roar as her two monsters turned into blue energy. _**"I overlay level three: Big Jaws and Needle Sunfish!"**_

The two balls of energy circled each other, and as they did, the scenery around them turned green…

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" _

The mark on Akane's neck from 34 burned again. In front of Crystal, a galaxy-like portal opened up and exploded into stars. Through the bright lights of the explosion, Akane could barely see Crystal's face. Her face was now twisted into an insane smile. Her once dead eyes lit up, but not by a good means as they have a maniac look in them. She balled up her right hand and the darkness around her increased.

When the light subsided, floating over where the portal was is a giant rock cluttered with hundreds of purple crystals. Suddenly, two giant crystals extended out of the rock and it cracked to pieces as five tiny stubs emerged from it, each one pouring out purple liquids that caused the ground below it to sizzle. Two crystals on the rock's bottom also extended to several feet, forming legs where one of them had the mark '30' on it. The crystal on top of the rock burst to pieces, revealing a head where its mouth is dripping more of the purple stuff. The rest of the other crystals burst apart, sending the same liquids squirting out everywhere; some splashed onto its torso where one side dissolved, revealing a ribcage. It now looked like a humanoid-shaped golem and it let out a loud roar.

"_Come! Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction _(3000/3000)_!" _Crystal shouted.

"Numbers?" Akane gasped. "No…Crystal didn't…"

Crystal sneered at Mary, who was in fear of the highly powerful monster she summoned. The voice in her head spoke once more.

'_The darkness within your heart is too great for your weak self to hold. Possibly too great that no human can ever withstand. Now…feed yourself with this darkness. You are no longer the broken, empty self that you used to be. I AM YOU NOW!'_

The darkness around Crystal intensified even more, almost covering the entire duel arena, even though only Akane can see it. She balled up her fist as the mark of 30 glowed brightly.

"_**Now…let hell commence!"**_

* * *

><p>Ribbous Eel<p>

WATER/Fish/3/0/0

When this card is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card in your graveyard and 1 other card on your field and select 1 monster you control. That monster can attack twice.

Treasure Chesters

EARTH/4/500/500

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can your opponent draw 5 cards from the top of your deck. If either of you have a monster in the drawn cards, you can add that monster to your hand and return the rest to your deck. If you don't return all drawn cards to the bottom of your deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong> **Restoring Herself**

**Using Number 30, Crystal brutally defeats Mary and takes her away, causing Akane and Nature to chase after her. A duel begins between the now possessed Crystal and Akane. Crystal draws the card to achieve victory, but... **


	17. Chapter 16: Restoring Herself

Author's Note: Just a small note of things, I'll talk a little bit about Numbers. In this story, the Numbers will increase the darkness and desire only what they are based upon. For example, Terrorbyte is created from the desire for perfection, so Ukyo and Akane is affected by it. But if someone else doesn't have any desires for it, it won't affect them much. Anyways, here's the Chapter!

Chapter 16: Restoring Herself

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This duel is now over!" <strong>_Crystal laughed manically.

On Mary's side of the field, she had Castle Gate in attack mode and a facedown card. But on Crystal's field is a massive Xyz Monster: Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, whose two Xyz Materials are orbiting around it. She also had two facedown cards on her field as well as the scenery changed due to her new Field Spell Frozen Underworld.

Crystal: 200

Mary: 4000

"What…what is that thing?" Mary said nervously as she looked up at Acid Golem.

"Akane, isn't this the Numbers thing you were talking about?" Nature asked as she gave Mark back his Duel Gazer.

Akane nodded. "Yes, but this isn't what I expected…"

'_Another Numbers, huh…?' _Mark thought as he looked at the golem with his Duel Gazer.

"_**I activate my facedown Trap Turn Screw!" **_Crystal shouted. _**"I can change the current phase of this turn to something else!"**_

"Changing the current phase of the turn," Akane muttered. "That means she can change her main phase to either the draw phase, standby phase, battle phase, main phase two, or the end phase…"

"There's a card that can screw things around like that?" Nature asked.

"_**I change my main phase into the standby phase!" **_Crystal declared. Suddenly, Acid Golem's body began pouring out more acid that usual. _**"At this point, Acid Golem's effect activates, which I have to detach a Xyz Material or else I lose 2000 Life Points."**_

"The cost of having such a powerful monster," Mark muttered. "Man, all the powerful stuff needs to have some sort of nerf…"

"…_**I refuse to!"**_

Mary flinched. "What? But if you do, you'll lose all your Life Points!" she pointed out.

"_**That is why I activate my other facedown Trap, Reverse Damage. Whenever I take effect damage, I don't lose anything, but you will take the damage instead!"**_

A barrier formed around Crystal before any of the acid fell on her. The barrier shone brightly and several amounts of the acid bounced towards Mary, whom she tried blocking with her Duel Disk.

Crystal: 200

Mary: 2000

"You…you still can't harm me…"

"_**In that case, I play the Quick-play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy what facedown card you have!"**_

Mary gasped as a gust of wind came, swallowing up her facedown card. It flipped over for just a second, revealing it to be Spirit Barrier.

"_**He…hehehe…" **_Crystal began giggling again uncontrollably. _**"Let this madness continue! I activate the effect of Ribbous Eel in my graveyard! By banishing it and one card on my field, I can select a monster I control and it can attack twice!"**_

The arena began to shake as rubble fell from above. The entire cavern is falling apart as she sent Frozen Underworld to the graveyard. Suddenly, sparks of electricity began to appear around Acid Golem as it roared loudly.

"_**Go, Acid Golem! Attack that bitch directly!" **_The ground shook as the golem stomped towards Mary's own rock monster. The Number monster punched right through the gates, causing Mary to slam down to the ground in pain. But…

Crystal: *WINNER*

Mary: -1000

"N…negative 1000 Life Points?" Akane gasped.

"_**That's right…I attack once more due to Ribbou Eel's effect!"**_

Mary struggled to get back up, but just before she was knocked out cold, she saw the giant rocky fist heading straight towards her…

Crystal: *WINNER*

Mary: -4000

"_**Hahaha…hahahaha…" **_Crystal began to laugh again as Augmented Duel Reality ended.

"Crystal!" Akane, Nature, and Mark shouted.

Suddenly, Crystal turned around to face the three and sneered. She showed them her Numbers card and Akane thought it glowed before being blinded by bright light. A second later, there came a loud explosion, yelling, and she felt herself fly into the air.

Akane groaned as she got up and opened her eyes. Nature was sitting on the ground a few feet away, rubbing her head while Mark is laying eagle spread.

"Mark!" Akane shouted but before, she turned her head to see Crystal running off with Mary over her shoulders.

Akane and Nature ran towards Mark, who was groaning as he sat up.

"Hey! You alright?" Nature shouted.

"Y-yeah…" Mark groaned as he rubbed his head. "Just what happened…?"

The three turned their heads to the spot they were standing at a second ago. Right in front of them, the ground was charred.

"A bright flash of light followed by the sound of an explosion…" Akane spoke. "You don't think…?"

"You think Crystal somehow brought down _lightning?" _Nature asked. "But then again, we would've been killed right away…"

"But what about Mary?" Mark asked. "I doubt she's off the hook yet based on how Crystal acted."

"You're right," Akane nodded. "We have to go after her immediately!"

Mark tried to stand up, though painfully.

"You two go," he insisted. "If Crystal gets away, who knows what'll happen?"

"But…" Akane began, but Mark shook his head.

"Just go!" Mark said as he gave Nature his Duel Gazer.

"…Alright," Akane nodded and the two took off.

* * *

><p>The massive dark aura trailed into the sky made it quite easy to follow. Akane and Nature followed Crystal towards a part of Yurekage Forest, which they haven't visited for a very long time. The atmosphere has changed severely, as it seems pretty light.<p>

And Crystal was waiting for them.

"_**Knew that you guys would show up,"**_ Crystal snickered. Mary was lying on the floor behind her, still unconscious. _**"You're pretty persistent, I'll tell you…"**_

"Cut the chatter," Nature said. "What the hell are you doing, doing stuff like this? This is pure assault!"

"_**Then what would you explain the stuff I suffered during my childhood?"**_ Crystal asked, giving Nature a frightful glare.

'_Possessed by a Number, their emotions will go haywire,' _Akane thought. _'There's possibly no way to negotiate with her…so…'_

"Then how about this?" Akane asked as she pulled out her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. "We duel. If I win, you must give me Number 30 and give back Mary. If you win…"

"_**I'll think of something," **_Crystal grinned. _**"Let's go!"**_

Akane wore her Duel Gazer and Duel Disk. Crystal was already wearing hers since her duel several minutes ago and just needed to activate it.

"Duel Target: Lock-On!" Akane shouted as their Duel Gazers flashed. Nature's too, flashed.

"_Link established between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session!"_

"_Duel!"_

Akane: 4000

Crystal: 4000

"I will start this duel!" Akane declared as she drew. "I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode (1500/1000)!" The hooded wizard appeared.

"_**Heh…starting out with a weak monster?" **_Crystal sneered.

Akane ignored the comment pulled a card from her hand.

"I now set a card facedown and end my turn."

"_**Fine. My turn, I draw!" **_Crystal declared. _**"I summon Piercing Moray **_(1500/500)_**!"**_ An eel-like creature with a shining horn appeared. _**"I now play the Spell Aqua Jet. With this card, I can raise the attack of one of my monsters by 1000!"**_

Akane gasped as the two propellers appeared on either side of the sea monster.

Piercing Moray: (2500/500)

"_**Next, I play the Quick-play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!"**_

A gust of wind came, swallowing Akane's facedown card, which is revealed to be Bye Bye Damage.

"No!" Akane shouted.

"Bye Bye Damage can protect a monster from being destroyed, and it also deals double damage to your opponent," Nature muttered. "But because it's destroyed…"

"_**Piercing Moray, attack Gagaga Magician!" **_The propellers on the sea monster's back shook violently as it flew straight towards Gagaga Magician, piercing him in the chest.

Akane: 3000

Crystal: 4000

"_**You can't fool me with tricks like those!" **_Crystal cackled as she set a card facedown and ended her turn as well as Aqua Jet's effect ending.

Piercing Moray: (1500/500)

Akane grunted and drew. "Since I have no monsters, but you do, I can normal summon level five Big Piece Golem (2100/0)!" The massive dark gray golem appeared.

"_**Ah, Big Piece Golem!" **_Crystal smirked. _**"I remembered dueling against someone with those cards a year ago. He played like a total newbie!"**_

Akane grunted. _'Either I can attack her or stay just like that,'_ Akane thought. _'Her facedown card can do some damage, and I'm in no position to make any more mistakes…'_

"I end my turn with that," Akane concluded with a wave of her hand.

Crystal drew again and grinned. _**"I summon Skystarray **_(600/300)_**." **_A green manta ray-like creature soar from above, letting out raspy growls as it did. _**"This creature can attack you directly!"**_

"What?" Akane and Nature shouted.

"_**Go! Biting Star Strike!" **_The manta ray dodged a strike from Big Piece Golem as it flew towards Akane's field, biting her in the arm once it got close.

Akane: 2400

Crystal: 4000

"_**When Skystarray attacks, it gets banished until my next standby phase. But when a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent is banished, Wingtortoise can be special summoned **_(1500/1400)_**!"**_

The winged turtle appeared.

"_**Next, when I normal or special summon a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent, I can special summon Shark Stickers **_(200/1200)_**!"**_

The blue remora appeared.

Crystal sneered, and Akane can tell what's coming.

"_**Here it comes…HERE IT COMES!" **_Crystal laughed. _**"I overlay level three Wingtortoise and Shark Stickers!" **_The two sea animals let out roars as they turned into energy…

"_**I create an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" **_Crystal laughed. For a split second, Akane thought she saw her eyes completely blood red. _**"Personification of Hate, whose acidic bloody tears burns the Gods themselves! Let your cursed power flow through you! XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction **_(3000/3000)_**!"**_

Emerging out of the portal is Acid Golem's sealed form. Its limbs shot out of several crystals, all of them bursting apart as its head is formed. Acid began leaking out of its body as it roared loudly.

"The Number…" Nature muttered as she stared up at the creature.

"And a 3000 attack point monster at best," Akane said. "But something seems odd…"

* * *

><p>Crystal slowly started to regain consciousness. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes to find herself lying in her room…or what seems to be her room. It's very similar to her room, but the atmosphere feels very heavy and dark at the same time.<p>

As she stood up, Crystal shivered, but noticed that there were cards lying on her bed and recognized that they were hers. But among the pile, there was a card that she didn't recognize before: Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction.

Upon picking it up, she felt a shiver down her spine and turned around. The door behind her was open, but it was too dark to see through it…

And a voice spoke to her.

"_You know what this place is?" _a female voice snickered somewhere.

Crystal looked around. "This…is my home," she said. "But this place feels dark…"

The female voice giggled. _"Well…I know a secret why," _it spoke. _"Come…I'll show you the way…"_

The dark atmosphere increases and Crystal's legs started to move into the darkness without her controlling it…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I end my turn!" <strong>_Crystal said.

Akane drew again. _'Numbers can't be destroyed except for other Number monsters or by card effects…' _she thought as she remembered her duel with Yuma.

* * *

><p><em>"Now, I overlay my level three Zubaba Knight and Achacha Archer! I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of strength, let your power flow through your spirit, and eliminate your opponents! Xyz Summon!"<em>

_Coming out of the portal was a massive purple top-like object, with something glowing in the center. The surface of the top began to move and uncoil itself. Wings shot out, and soon, a purple dragon stood beside Utopia._

_"Alright, here's Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0)!"_

_**"Heh! Another Numbers, is it?"**__ Akane asked. __**"That's still a stupid move, as it's still too weak!"**_

_Yuma flinched as he just realized that. "And I made the trouble to do that, too! I can't just unsummon it!" he angrily glared at Astral. You just had to go open your mouth, don't you?"_

_Astral remained quiet. "This is fine as it is," Astral simply said. "Use Leviathan's effect and activate Thunder Short. If you do, then victory is set."_

_"Victory is set…?" Yuma muttered. "…Alright, fine! I activate Leviathan's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material, it gains 500 attack points!" One of the dragon's Xyz Materials flew into its mouth, and it began to glow bright blue._

_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (2500/0)_

_"Next, I activate the Spell Thunder Short! You now take 500 points of damage for every monster that you have!" Two bolts of lightning fell down from the sky, hitting Akane._

_Akane: 3000_

_Yuma: 200_

_**"That won't help! I activate my Trap, the third Damage Vaccine!"**_

_Akane: 4000_

_Yuma: 200_

_"Well, that was useless!" Yuma shouted at Astral._

_"You still have one final move," Astral replied. "Activate your Trap card."_

_"Huh?" Yuma looked at the front of his field. There was a facedown card. "I get it now! I activate my Trap, Asleep at the Switch! When you gain Life Points, I'm able to destroy a card that you have on your field!"_

_**"W-what!"**_

_"I destroy Terrorbyte!" Electricity ran through the massive beast's body and within seconds it dissolved. "Next, I equip Leviathan Dragon with the Equip Spell Megamorph! If my Life Points are lower than yours, the monster selected has its attack points doubled!"_

_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (5000/0)_

_**"No way…!"**_

_"Leviathan Dragon, attack Spiral Serpent with Shock Stream Blast!" Opening its mouth, the beast sent out a beam of light blue fire, neutralizing the sea monster._

_Akane: 1900_

_Yuma: 200_

_"Go, Utopia! Finish this!" Seizing its swords, it stabbed the ground in front of it. Cracks began to race towards Akane, and the ground under her exploded…_

_Akane: 0_

_Yuma: *WINNER*_

* * *

><p>'<em>The few cards that can destroy a Number at this time…'<em>

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn," Akane simply said.

"But Big Piece Golem's weaker than that Acid Golem," Nature pointed out. "Why would you leave it in attack mode?"

"_**I detach a Xyz Material from Acid Golem to prevent me from losing 2000 Life Points. Also at my standby phase, Skystarray comes back!" **_Crystal shouted as a portal opened up and the manta ray appeared. _**"Skystarray attacks directly thanks to its effect!"**_

Skystarray swoop down from the sky and struck Akane in the stomach, causing her to reel over. The aqua creature then disappeared.

Akane: 1800

Crystal: 4000

"_**Go, Acid Golem! Attack Big Piece Golem!" **_Acid Golem slammed Big Piece Golem with a punch, reducing it to rubble that sprayed Akane.

Akane: 900

Crystal: 4000

"…If I have set Big Piece Golem, I would've lost definitely," Akane explained to Nature. "Big Piece Golem doesn't have any defense points. If I have switched it, she would've attacked it with Skystarray and then go on with Acid Golem…"

"I get it!" Nature nodded.

"_**Enough talking already! I end my turn!"**_

Akane drew and tapped onto her monitor.

"I activate the Quick-play Spell Emergency Enlistment," she said. "By special summoning monsters in my graveyard, hand or deck, I can them send them to the graveyard to summon a monster from my Extra Deck. That summoning is then treated as a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon determining the type of that monster!"

Both Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem appeared on the field, disappearing into a portal and reappearing Multiple Piece Golem (2600/1300).

"Go, Multiple Piece Golem! Attack Acid Golem!" Akane shouted. The large golem stomped forward and Akane was about to tap the other facedown card on her field when…

"_**I activate the Trap, Zeus Breath!" **_Crystal shouted. _**"This card negates the attack of your monster and if I control a Water monster, you lose 800 Life Points! More than the attack your Golem will do!"**_

A massive armored figure rose from the ground behind Crystal. Pointing a trident at Akane, violent waves and winds raced towards her, knocking her back several feet.

"Akane!" Nature shouted, who tried to keep standing from the violent weather.

Akane: 100

Crystal: 4000

'_At least that was pretty much the same thing I thought…except less painful,' _Akane groaned.

"At the end of the battle phase," Akane started. "I can return Multiple Piece Golem to my Extra Deck and return the monsters used for it from my graveyard."

Multiple Piece Golem was enveloped in a bright aura before being separated into the two monsters.

"Next, I activate the Spell Resonance Device!" Akane continued. "I target two monsters with the same type and Attribute and change one of their levels to the same as the other. My Golems are both Rock-Type and Earth Attribute, so I change Medium Piece Golem's level to level five!"

"I overlay level five Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem! _I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the depths of the Underworld, let your haunted laugh send cold waves to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon _(2600/1700)_!"_

The fallen angel appeared in a tornado of dark feathers.

"By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a card on the field!" Akane declared. And Crystal realized where she is going at…

"_**You wouldn't dare…!" **_she growled, her face changing for the first time in worry.

One of the purple orbs flew into his hand, turning it into a dark claw. Flying forward, he smashed the claw into the golem's chest and sharply pulled it out. Acid Golem let out a roar of pain as dark liquids sprayed out of the wound before disappearing into pixels.

"_**You little BITCH…!" **_Crystal swore as she drew. _**"Just because my Number is gone doesn't mean you're off the hook! Skystarray returns to the field!"**_

Akane wasn't fazed as the manta ray returned.

"_**Lose already! Attack!"**_

The sea creature flew towards Akane, baring its fangs…

"I activate my facedown Trap, Bribe Pay!" Akane shouted as she tapped her monitor. "With this card, I can negate the attack of any of our monsters and we draw cards equal to its level."

Skystarray slowed to a halt. Its level is three, so the two drew three cards. Crystal grinned at the sight of the cards. They are Monster Reborn, Creature Swap, and Mirror Force.

* * *

><p>What Crystal found is not what she expected. Laying on a table in front of her are several headphones of different colors: blue, black, dark green, and silver.<p>

"These…" Crystal began, picking up the blue headphone. "This is a gift from my mother and father…"

Wearing it over her head, she tried turning it on, but to her shock, it fell apart, followed by the others.

Silently watching the remains of the headphones, she whispered, "…Why? I kept them in good condition for years…these headphones…I planned to give the other three to friends, but…"

"…I never made any in my childhood."

"_**It's so sad…" **_a familiar voice weep behind her. _**"I feel so sorry…yeah right!"**_

Crystal sharply turned around and gasped. Standing in the doorway, sneering at her…was herself. She resembles herself except for the maniacal look in her eyes as she sneered at her.

Crystal simply stared at herself, completely dumbfounded. Then, she spoke.

"Who…who are you?" she asked. "You look like me, but…"

Herself began to giggle madly. _**"Quit talkin' like I know jack shit," **_she said. _**"Am I so broken up that I forget what happens? Didn't I remember why I always act so quiet and shy? It's just to hide my true self…"**_

"…_**That I want to be empty!" **_herself declared.

Crystal gasped. "What…what do you mean by…?"

"_**You?" **_herself sneered. _**"Don't you mean 'I'? Even if I forget, deep down that nothingness I call a mind, the feeling of hate will stay."**_

"_**I hate everything. I hate everyone around me!" **_herself shouted. _**"My mom and dad pressure me to be successful without even knowing what was going on back at elementary school!"**_

Crystal flinched and herself began to sneer again.

"_**Haha…looks like I hit a nerve, did I? Back when I was hospitalized, the news thought it was some random assault. BULL. SHIT. I know the real truth. The truth that you couldn't even say to the cops that visited your room!"**_

Painful memories began forming in Crystal's head as she dropped to her knees.

"I…I…" she cried out weakly. "No…please…stop…"

"_**Why should I stop if I'm just empty?" **_herself grinned. _**"Back at school I was Miss Nobody. I was desperate for attention to myself, but all I did is just piss off everyone after that 'incident' so embarrassing everyone just called me FREAK! And who was among those students? MARY! Freaking Mary!"**_

Crystal's self started speaking angrily as a dark aura surrounded her.

"_**Mary is sooo popular than me. She always has a buncha people with her, so it was easy for her to gang up on me. Every day was so painful that I finally had enough and tried to jump down the large statue in the park. THAT WAS THE TRUTH!"**_

Crystal looked up at herself. She began crawling away from her.

"No…I…I don't want…"

"_**Oh, and while I'm at it, why don't I mention the fire?" **_herself asked. _**"I was completely thrown off of the suspect list when my school was burnt down. In truth, I didn't even realize that I was dragging myself out of the hospital to start that damn fire! The last thing I remembered that day was just taking a nap! Nothing else! But the crook that started it. Me! ALL ME!"**_

Crystal looked up at herself fearfully.

"Who…who…?"

"_**Who am I?" **_herself laughed. _**"Isn't it obvious? I'm you! The sadistic side that you threw away all those years ago. The 'something' in the middle of 'nothing.' You remember that pissed feeling you started to have around them? That was me. The split-personality that you never realized being created."**_

Herself began to grin again as she balled up one of her fists. The mark of 30 appeared at the back of her hand. Suddenly, a wave of dark mists enveloped them…

* * *

><p>"My turn," Akane said as she drew. "I activate Adreus' effect. I detach his last Xyz Material to destroy Skystarray!"<p>

The second orb flew into his hand and he crushed the sea creature.

"Go! Attack Crystal directly!"

A shadow ball of energy formed in Adreus' hand and he threw it at Crystal. Upon impact, it exploded.

Akane: 100

Crystal: 1400

"That is the best I can do…" Akane muttered. "I end my turn with two cards."

* * *

><p>Crystal opened her eyes. She seems to be in a foggy area so thick she can only see a small radius.<p>

"Where…am I?" Crystal wondered, looking around.

"_**You don't recognize it?" **_her sinister voice rang out. _**"Such foolishness…this…"**_

The fog began to clear slightly, at least to where Crystal can see in a larger radius. And she screamed, as something colossal and hideous is right in front of her.

It was Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. However, the head is gone and herself is fused to its chest by one of her arms and legs. She sneered at Crystal on the ground.

"_**This is the true place of your mind,"**_ Number 30 spoke. _**"People may see you as something great. You may deny me as false, but the truth is this. You are broken and empty. You want everything around you to be nothing. And so I'll give you it…"**_

And suddenly…

Crystal: 4000

Number 30 Crystal: 4000

Herself attached to the golem let out an inhuman roar as two orbs appeared followed by facedown card besides her.

"A…a duel?" Crystal wondered as she noticed that her Duel Disk appeared on her arm. She drew six cards, but they were all blank. "M-my cards…"

Crystal tried summoning a card to her field, but all it was is a shining ball (?/?). Suddenly, Number 30's facedown flipped over. A massive hole appeared under the ball and it disappeared into it.

"N…no…"

"_**You feel that everything is a bother," **_Number 30 cackled.

"_**Everything besides dueling, you have nothing."**_

"_**You wish to be left alone."**_

"_**You are lonely and you will be forever lonely."**_

"_**There is nothing in your heart to possess with Numbers and instead turned to me: your split personality. You are just an empty shell."**_

"_**You are nothing, unlike me."**_

One by one, the cards in Crystal's deck began to disappear. Crystal noticed as she began to back away from herself.

"No…stop it…" she muttered, fear taking over. "It's impossible…you're wrong!"

And suddenly, Number 30 let out an inhuman roar as one of her Xyz Materials flew into her. The golem's arms reached for Crystal and she screamed as it picked her up.

Crystal: 1000

Number 30 Crystal: 4000

Crystal began to gasp and grunt in pain as Number 30 began squeezing her tightly. Her vision began to blur and her lungs are closed off…

'_Am I…really empty…?' _Crystal thought as her vision grew dark.

And then she heard a child's voice in her ear.

"_Mommy, what's that?"_

"_Before Mommy and Daddy will leave, we want to give you something special," _a woman's voice spoke.

"_Take good of this, Crystal," _a man's voice came next.

"_It's…a Duel Monsters card?"_

"_Yes, Crystal. Your first one. And it has a secret meaning."_

"_A secret meaning?"_

"_This card looks almost like you, sweetie," _the man's voice spoke. _"Using the only gift she got from her parents, she slowly, but surely, rose to the top. Me and your mother will think you will be like that someday."_

"_You think so?"_ the child's voice asked.

"_Of course."_

A boy's voice spoke next.

"_Take this card," _Shark's voice spoke.

She heard her own voice gasp. _"Ryoga, this is…!"_

"_Yeah. The card that helped me win and will now serve you," _Shark's voice replied.

"_But is this okay?"_ Crystal's voice asked.

"_My days in the Nation Duel Circuit are over, Crystal. But this is the beginning of yours. I hope Leviair will make good use. And besides…"_

"…_If we meet again, let's have a rematch."_

"_Ryoga…it's a promise!"_

And then another conversation is heard in her ears.

"_Hmm…I'm used to have all this attention around me," _Crystal said quietly. _"But you aren't like them. You actually helped me escape them."_

"_You are a Pro Duelist, aren't you?" _Akane's voice spoke. _"And don't they enjoy dueling for their fans?"_

Several seconds past in silence. And then Crystal's voice spoke. _"My fans gave me the nickname Ice Princess for my dueling style. But truth to be honest, I don't want all this fame and attention around me. While in televisions and in tournaments, they see a strong, capable duelist. But outside of that, there is only a quiet person who wants to be alone."_

"_Then why did you want to be a Pro Duelist?"_

"_Expectation. My parents are rich people. But often go away at times. Sometimes for days. Sometimes for months. But they still want to see their daughter a successful person. So that's why I joined the Pro League to see that…"_

"_But still. If you are able to win against many duels, it is because of your own skill, right?"_

"…_Yes, I guess you are right."_

'…_That's correct…'_

A light began to shine in Crystal's empty deck area. Number 30 looked at it and wondered.

"_**W…what?"**_

She suddenly let out a shriek of pain and let go of Crystal, who landed perfectly on the ground. New cards are beginning to form in her deck.

"_**You…" **_Number 30 growled. _**"Whatever you're doing, you honestly think I'll let it happen? I'm real now, and you're the biggest obstacle for me being real! No use toying you around; I'll kill you for real!"**_

Crystal: *DUEL CANCELLED*

Number 30 Crystal: *DUEL CANCELLED*

Number 30 let out a furious roar as she stomped towards Crystal, who just stood there. She kept her head down, but she began speaking…

"Even if I'm empty…" she began before looking up at Number 30.

"I will create something in me! My happy memories…my friends…I will be something!"

Crystal seized the small amount of cards in her deck and drew them.

'_Akane…the cards that I gave you…let them help me in this fight!'_

"Polymerization!" Crystal shouted as both Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem appeared. There is a bright flash of light before Number 30 can reach Crystal.

When the light faded there stood Multiple Piece Golem.

"The ruling of dueling does not apply here now," Crystal said. "Go, Multiple Piece Golem!"

Multiple Piece Golem caught Number 30 in mid-charge. Number 30 growled as she struggled to push Multiple Piece Golem away from her, but the massive golem stood firm.

"_**Outta my way, dammit!" **_Number 30 shouted.

"Small Piece Golem!" The tiny brown golem appeared. It quickly hopped onto Multiple Piece Golem's body until it stood on top of the golem's head. It then leapt off and swung a punch at Number 30's human body, which connected. She let out a scream of pain as the golem's body stumbled backwards. Off balanced, Multiple Piece Golem slammed a punch at her stomach, sending the monster flying a few feet.

Number 30 let out inhuman noises as the golem got up. She let out a roar of fury as acids erupted from its hands and quickly began flowing towards Crystal and her monsters, which retreated besides her. She then pulled out another card.

'_Ryoga…the card to victory…will be proven here!'_

"Appear, Leviair the Sea Dragon!" Materializing above them is the large dragon. It began firing a beam of light onto the acid that disappeared in a flash. It then fired the beam at Number 30's limbs, causing them to disappear and she now laid face-up without anyway to move.

"_**No…this…this can't be!"**_

Crystal looked at her final card in her hand.

"Mother…father…" she whispered as she played the card. "Appear, Blizzard Princess!"

Appearing behind Crystal is a young girl that looks exactly like Crystal; even the crown with crystal-like decorations attached to it resembles the ribbon on her hair except that the new card had short hair. She wore a white dress with blue stripe patterns on it with stockings of the same style. In her hands is a light blue flail with a massive ball of ice for the ball attached to the chains.

"Go, Blizzard Princess! Finish this now!"

Blizzard Princess nodded. With surprisingly ease, she spun the flail around as the giant ball of ice circled around them. Letting out a shout, she threw the flail and let gravity take over as the ice sailed over and crashed into Number 30, crushing her. A weak cry of pain escaped from the block of ice as the golem melted away into nothing. Crystal looked around at her monsters and smiled.

"…Everyone," she began. "Thank you."

The monsters nodded as they faded away. The atmosphere around here grew light and easy, and the fog began to disappear. A sleepy feeling suddenly struck her and she allowed it to take her away…

* * *

><p><em>At The Same Time…<em>

'_With Monster Reborn, I can revive Acid Golem,' _Crystal thought. _'Next, Creature Swap allows us to swap monsters of our choice. However, we don't have a choice is we only have one monster. Acid Golem may be a powerful monster, but if it doesn't have any Xyz Materials, it can't attack and if it gets attacked while it has none, it will be destroyed and the controller will lose 2000 Life Points. There's no way I'll lose here!'_

"_**I activate Monster Reborn from my hand!" **_Crystal shouted. _**"I revive Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction!"**_

A purple runic appeared on the ground and the massive Number monster appeared again.

'_Even if she attacks, I'm still prepared…' _Akane thought.

"_**Now! I activate the Spell Creature-"**_ Crystal suddenly froze before she can tap her monitor.

"…She stopped," Nature muttered before suddenly pointing at her. "Akane, look!"

Crystal is suddenly holding her head, shaking violently.

"_**No…what the…hell…?" **_Crystal groaned. She suddenly let out a cry of pain and Akane saw on her hand Number 30 disappearing.

'_The mark vanished,' _Akane thought. _'Does that mean…she's not under the control of the Numbers anymore?'_

"Akane…" Crystal spoke, her voice now normal and quiet. She looked at her and said, "Finish this."

Akane nodded. "Let's go! I draw!"

"I activate my Quick-play Spell Emergency Provisions!" Akane shouted. "With this card, I can send Spells or Traps I have to the graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points from it!"

Akane's other facedown card disappeared.

Akane: 1100

Crystal: 1400

"The burden of the Numbers won't fall upon you…" Akane said as she played another card. "I activate the Spell Brain Control! I pay 800 Life Points…"

Akane: 300

Crystal: 1400

"…To take control of Acid Golem!"

Crystal smiled weakly as the already diminishing darkness around her disappeared even more until there is barely anything left. The massive golem reappeared on Akane's field…

"The final attack…Adreus, direct attack!"

The fallen angel flew towards Crystal and stood in front of her as she dropped to her knees. But instead of striking her, he held out his hand. The rest of the darkness flew into his hand and Crystal collapsed…

Akane: *WINNER*

Crystal: 0

The winner's buzzer echoed throughout the forest as AR Vision ended. Nature ran towards the fallen Crystal, but Akane just stood there as she panted heavily.

"It's…it's finally over…" Akane said as she took off her Duel Gazer. She looked at Nature who is supporting Crystal up.

"That was impressive…" Nature said. "You think this is the end of it?"

Akane nodded. She then looked on the ground and saw the Number card lying there. Walking forward, she kneeled down and picked it up…

The curious feeling is way too familiar as Number 30 appeared on her hand.

Akane suddenly found herself standing in the middle of darkness. In front of her is the massive golem itself, who curiously spoke in Crystal's voice.

"_Ah…a new user…" _Number 30 spoke. _"It seems that you are more powerful than Crystal…let us join forces…let your heart pour out the darkness within…"_

The golem reached for Akane with a rocky arm. However, she brushed it away.

"No," she said to the being. "Both light and darkness must be kept at a balance. Too much darkness will evolve one to be corrupt and evil. Too much light will become too obsessed with laws and rules, ignoring the will of the people. An equal balance, however, creates a set of morals to control them. That is the way of curabitur pretiosa: a precious balance."

Number 30 flinched at what Akane said.

"_You…you don't want the great power I have?"_

"I already allowed the darkness in me to grow too much," Akane said. "And it wants to sleep."

Number 30 growled as it began to fade away.

"_You dare oppose me? Very well then…I might as well take possession of your body the HARD WAY…"_

"…Akane. Akane!"

Akane suddenly snapped back into reality as Nature shook her shoulder.

"You alright?" Nature asked.

"Yes," Akane nodded as she looked at the back of her hand. Number 30 is already fading away. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, but what about Mary?" Nature pointed out to the unconscious girl.

"I'll go get her-"

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them plummets to cold fear. Akane felt a presence behind them and she turned around. Standing there is a pitch black humanoid figure.

And it spoke in a combination of Akane and Crystal's tone.

"_You all…" _Number 30 growled as she extended her hand. The Number card suddenly flew out of Akane's grasp and into hers. A massive burst of shadowy aura enveloped her and within seconds, she changed into the monster form of it.

"What the hell?" Nature shouted.

"_Do you honestly think you'll get out of here alive?" _Number 30 roared.

Suddenly, a female voice spoke from their Duel Gazers.

"_AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

Except this wasn't a duel anymore.

This is a battle to the death.

"No way!" Nature shouted. "Augmented Duel Reality is reactivating without any connection?"

"This is just like back at the manor, Nature!" Akane shouted. "We'll have to fight it off…right now!"

Crystal's eyes began to flutter open, but the two didn't notice anything.

"Let's go!" Akane shouted. "I'll make sure your darkness wouldn't increase…"

"_Curabitur pretiosa!"_

* * *

><p>Just a little trivia, but the themes of this story is inspired mostly on Persona 4's story<em>, <em>such as the Shadows resembling what Number 30 Crystal is acting upon. If you know it and the Shin Megami Tensei series, you'll notice some resemblances and shout outs to it. Now for the cards:

Turn Screw

Trap

You can change the current phase of your turn to another. The order of the phases will follow normally after that.

Reverse Damage

Trap

Activate only when you are going to take Effect Damage. The damage changes to 0 and your opponent takes damage equal to what you would take.

Emergency Enlistment

Quick-play Spell

You can Special Summon monsters listed for materials of a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon of a monster in your Extra Deck. Send them to the graveyard and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck (that summoning is treated determining the type of monster summoned).

Bribe Pay

Trap

When a monster declares an attack, negate the attack and both you and your opponent draws cards equal to the level of the monster who attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: In Conclusion: The Heartfelt Christmas<strong>

**The duel against Crystal is done, but the battle with the Numbers is far from over. Now creating a physical body from her split personality, the monster attacks the group. AR Vision is activated, but not for a duel...**


	18. Chapter 17: The Heartfelt Christmas

Already done with this Chapter! It's about time since we're already past December! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or any original characters and cards as well as music.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: In Conclusion: The Heartfelt Christmas<p>

"Let's go!" Akane shouted as Nature wore her New Domino City Duel Disk (there's no time to explain it). _"Curabitur pretiosa!"_

Akane immediately seized a card in her deck and placed it into the card platform. In a burst of light, Tiras, Keeper of Genesis, appeared. Flapping his angelic wings, he flew at the massive golem and slashed at its chest. Pieces of blue purple rock chipped off of its body, but they began to fly around it as some of it reset back onto its body.

"It's…rebuilding itself?" Nature wondered.

"…Cementation…" Crystal groaned as she got off Nature's shoulder. "Acid Golem of Destruction…it must be using something to glue pieces of its body back onto it…"

"Won't let that happen!" Nature replied, placing two cards onto her Duel Disk. In a flash, both Gigaplant and Queen Angel of Roses appeared. Queen Angel brandished her sword and sliced cleanly through the golem's arm. As it was about to fly around the monster, giant vines erupted from the ground, wrapping tightly around it.

Acid Golem let out a huge below that shook the ground. More acid fell from cracks on its body, causing the earthy ground it is standing on to sizzle. It opened its mouth and suddenly huge amounts of acid shot out. Several amounts of acid struck the vines and they melted away, causing Gigaplant to roar in pain and let go of the golem arm. The pool of acid began to near the group and they began to back away.

Crystal groaned as she slowly took a card from her pocket and onto her Duel Disk.

"Appear…Aero Shark…" Crystal muttered.

The acid ground exploded and two roars were heard. Submersible Carrier Aero Shark flew out from the ground and dive-bombed at Acid Golem. Then at close-ranged, it fired several rockets, enveloping it with many explosions that caused smoke clouds to fly everywhere.

"Did we do it?" Nature asked as she covered her mouth from the smoke.

But when it subsided, the golem was still there, though badly damaged and quickly repairing itself. Chunks of its legs and arms are missing. Its torso is now reduced to a dissolved skeletal body, but they could see inside its ribcage a purple heart that is oozing out acid.

"The heart…" Akane muttered. Several parts of Acid Golem's body flew towards the host at once. Suddenly, Queen Angel, Aero Shark and Gigaplant's vines raced at the monster at once. With her shield, Queen Angel climbed onto the safer spots of its shoulder and stopping the golem's right arm to refit back into its original position. The sharks of Aero Shark seized several large chunks of its chest with its teeth and held tight. Even more vines from Gigaplant sprouted away from the acid pool, seizing its legs and other arm.

"Go for it, Akane!" Nature shouted.

Akane nodded and Tiras flew straight towards Acid Golem. Letting out a low rumble, a free medium-sized chunk of its body broke into hundreds of pieces and surrounded Tiras, creating a stone tornado. However, Akane immediately pulled Tiras' card out and added another one in.

"Multiple Piece Golem!" Akane shouted. The stone tornado quickly stopped as Akane's own golem appeared. Being made of stone, the ones belonging to Acid Golem had no effect and it seized them into a ball and tossed it back at the monster. Suddenly, the acid around the golem began to bubble and a hard slab of rock emerged, blocking the hit.

"Gaia Knight the Force of the Earth!" Akane called next as the purple armored knight appeared, throwing its lances at it. In response, another free piece of its body suddenly moved in front of the attack, blocking it.

"Let's get the distractions out of the way. Colossal Fighter!" Gaia Knight vanished in bright light, and the white giant appeared. Easily towering over Acid Golem, it seized the stone slabs that guards it and tossed them away, causing the earth to shake as it landed somewhere. Letting out a roar, several drops of acid flew from the acid pond and went straight towards the three girls.

"Grenosaurus!" Akane shouted next. The large red dinosaur emerged out of the ground and sent a huge wave of fire. The acid met with the flames and was quickly evaporated due to the intense heat. Stomping towards the edge of the acid pond, it then breathed another stream of fire, quickly reducing the liquids to nothing. Acid Golem let out a roar and it spat its own stream of acid at it.

"Spiral Serpent!" The massive sea monster appeared next besides Grenosaurus, unleashing a massive stream of water that crashed into the acid. They both fell to the ground and quickly under their feet, though it isn't hurting them.

"The water must be diluting the acid," Crystal explained. "Maybe that is why it is not hurting us…"

"Yeah, but we haven't even touched it yet!" Nature replied.

"But I think I have an idea…" Akane said as she pulled another card out. "Trap activate! Battle Mania!"

As the card appeared, red energy waves resonated out of it. It simply passed over Akane, Nature, and Crystal's monsters, but when it hit Acid Golem, it went into a rage. Angel Queen, Gigaplant, and Aero Shark let go of their targets and got away from it as huge amounts of acid is now gushing out of its body. It let out an even bigger bellow as all the floating chunks of its body flew straight at them.

"Akane…!" Nature started nervously, but Akane pulled a card from her deck…

"Mirror Force!" A transparent barrier surrounded the three and their monsters. Upon crashing into it, the rock pieces disintegrated, but the acid was repelled back at Acid Golem. It let out a howl as its stone body and bones smoked and melted away upon touch, leaving only its ribcage and a skull. However, its heart is still flowing more and more acid…

"The finishing touch! Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!"

A dark purple flame suddenly flickered into the air. It quickly extinguished, and the dark angel appeared. Spreading his wings, he held out his right hand, which went aflame into a purple claw. Spiral Serpent sent another stream of water to repel the advancing acids and providing Adreus a way towards the weaken monster. A barrier surrounded the fallen angel and it flew straight into the stream of water, letting himself be carried towards the golem's chest.

The force of the impact of high pressured water is way too much for the bones of Acid Golem. The ribcage burst apart and Adreus smashed his claw into the heart. He pulled it out and flew away as pitch black blood sprayed from the wound. Acid Golem let out an empty howl from its skull before its entire body erupted into dark liquids, nearly throwing everyone back.

Adreus, Spiral Serpent, Grenosaurus, Colossal Fighter, Multiple Piece Golem, Queen Angel of Roses, Gigaplant, and Aero Shark disappeared along with the damages done during the fight.

"We…did it…" Nature sighed as all three collapsed to the ground.

But as the black liquid dispersed, lying on the ground where the golem used to be at was Number 30 in the form of Crystal herself, but is starting to fade away.

Number 30 coughed violently, spitting out dark blood along the way. Crystal approached the dark side of herself and kneeled down. Number 30 glared at Crystal.

"_**So…you're just gonna laugh at me?" **_Number 30 sneered weakly at Crystal.

"No," Crystal simply said. "You claim that I am nothing and you are the source of my anger and cruelty. Therefore I don't feel cruelty. Also…"

She extended her hand towards herself.

"You are still a part of me," Crystal said. "Even if you tried killing me, we must have to accept each other. Therefore…I'm something."

Number 30 grunted. For a split-second, Akane thought her face was surprised by what she said and looked rather remorseful. However, she quickly changed it to a half-serious smirk.

"_**All…right…" **_Number 30 said, slowly closing her eyes. _**"But…you…**__will…"_

Number 30 silently faded away, turning into a ball of light. Crystal touched it and it flew into her hand…

* * *

><p>Mary groaned as she started to regain consciousness several minutes later. The three were just standing over her; they didn't even leave the forest yet.<p>

"About time," Nature said. "None of this would've happened if you didn't bitch around!"

Mary didn't seem to hear it as she slowly got up.

"What the…" Mary groaned as she stumbled a bit. She then turned to see Crystal and backed away slightly. "You…the hell are you?" she asked.

Crystal didn't say anything. Slowly, Mary's fear disappeared from Crystal's no response and she tried to sneer at her.

"So…" Mary began, stopping every moment as if to think of what to say. "Not so tough now, huh? Yeah, you better be…because you crossed the line when you harmed me…you'll be in even more trouble…now…"

She grinned at Crystal, who still looked unfazed.

"You'd remember when you stole all those cards?" Mary asked. "Since I was in a good mood, I decided not to tell anyone about what you did, but now…"

That was when Akane spoke up. "I don't think you should do this," she said. "Nature, the Duel Gazer."

Nature handed Akane Mark's Duel Gazer. She tapped the lenses several times before Mary's voice spoke out of the microphone.

_"…Don't have a choice, Ageina. That, or I'll tell everyone."_

Instantly, Mary's face turned into shock and fear. "W-what?"

"_But aren't all those cards good enough…?" _Crystal's voice came next. The actually Crystal looked at Akane with wonder.

"_They possessed some pretty good cards that I want," _Mary's voice responded, sounding smug.

"This Duel Gazer has a recorder in it," Akane explained as she shut it off. "It looks like it recorded everything. The conversation and the duel."

"Mark told me about what happened," Nature smirked. "With this, there's no way you can lie your way out if we show this to everyone!"

Mary backed away. "You wouldn't…" she growled.

"We would," Akane said. "After all, we are friends with Crystal."

"Friends…" Crystal whispered. "That's correct…friends are things that are irreplaceable. Even if you don't want it, they are what everyone needs…"

She looked at Mary boldly. "Here's the thing," she said. "We won't tell anyone about this if you stop bother me."

"Y-you're talking back to me…?"

"You don't have a choice," Crystal said.

Mary growled. "You…you'll pay for this!"

She ran off somehow despite the condition she is in.

"You showed her," Nature grinned.

Crystal nodded. "Thank you for supporting me," she said. "Maybe I would be at peace finally…"

"Heh…we had a guy who we made stop bothering Akane come after her again a while ago," Nature said.

"But even if Mary comes back again, we'll help you," Akane said.

Crystal smiled. "I'm sorry for everything today," she said. "I might have troubled you long enough, so I'll head back home…"

"Hey, hold up," Nature interrupted. "This evening, we're going to have a Christmas Eve Party with a bunch of people at school. After that talk about the friends thing, you're coming with us!"

Akane smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I guess I'll come too," she said. "By this time, I honestly don't care about my condition anymore. And besides…"

She looked down at Mark's Duel Gazer in her hand.

"I've got to apologize to him…"

* * *

><p><em>December 23, 2433: Evening…<em>

Akane thought the living room grew in size. There was a lot of people that were invited into the party, most of them in the living room. The large table where Akane and Nature spent helping each other on their homework was moved to one side of the room, the surface covered with boxes of pizza. Under it is a cooler containing many drinks.

When the two finished their homework, as Akane leaves her house, she catches Nature turning on the large flat screen television that she has. Set on the floor is a video game system, which a lot of people are crowded around in.

Akane took the rest of the time before leaving to rest up. Her condition is a lot better now, though she sometimes sneezed.

"So what do you think?" Nature asked as the two watched Hikari Kite duel against someone without using their Duel Disks and instead on the floor.

"I've never been to a party before," Akane replied, taking a bite out of a pizza she took. "So I don't know what to think."

"Well, this party comes once a year, so you better enjoy it," Nature said as she walked off.

Taking another bite, she watched the group of students, one of them Theo, playing a game on TV. She then noticed that there is somebody at the back of the sitting crowd watching silently. It was Mark.

Akane greeted Mark as she sat down beside him.

"Here," Akane said as she handed back Mark's Duel Gazer. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Thanks," Mark said as he pocketed the Duel Gazer. "I still feel sore, but I'll be alright. Oh, and about before when I didn't want to help you…"

"No, I should be the one to apologize," Akane replied. "After all, I slapped you out of anger…"

"Yeah, that…" Mark laughed. "Well, that happened because I didn't help you. Then again, I get the same reactions to everyone in the past…"

"Huh?"

"You remember when I said that I transferred to a school a few years back?" Mark asked. "Every year or two, I'm forced to move away because my parents have jobs that go around the place. Every friend I meet in those schools, I never see them again."

"I…see…" Akane said.

"Eventually, friend making seems so pointless to me that I finally stopped being social all together," Mark continued over an uproar from the crowd. "Now I just do what I have to do and stay away from trouble."

"But you did help some with Crystal and Mary," Akane said. "Your Duel Gazer recorded the conversation and in the duel. We used it to scare her off."

Mark smirked. "So it really was useful, wasn't it?"

"Wait…you giving Nature the Duel Gazer…it was on purpose, wasn't it?"

But Akane never got the answer as Nature suddenly appeared behind them, causing them to jump.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked after laughing for a bit.

Mark groaned. And then Crystal appeared behind Nature, causing _her _to jump.

"Ugh…" Nature groaned.

"Akane and Nature," Crystal spoke. "And you must be Mark, the one who owns the Duel Gazer with the recordings."

Mark nodded. "Yeah…and you must be the Pro Duelist Crystal."

"Even if you weren't present at that time, I thank you for your Duel Gazer," she said as she handed out three boxes at them, keeping one to herself.

"What're these?" Nature asked as they opened them.

"These are…" Akane began as she looked inside.

"…Headphones," Mark finished as he pulled a black headphone out.

"Christmas presents, don't you think?" Crystal asked. "Years ago, I planned to give them to friends, but I've never had any except for my partner back at the National Duel Circuit…"

She opened hers up, revealing to be the blue headphone. Nature's is the green one and Akane has the silver.

"Go on," Crystal said. "There's a song in each one of them."

The three nodded, and then the whole group wore them and turned the music players on…

* * *

><p>Beauty of Destiny (Mark's Headphones)<p>

By Shihoko Hirata and Lotus Juice

_No time to waste_

_But make you pace_

_It's OK to remove copy and paste_

_I'm doing my way_

_You do it your way_

_Don't just follow your left find the right way_

_Stereotypes_

_Too many hypes_

_But I'm the epitome of new types_

_Having the fear is power to my soul_

_Cuz I overcome them_

_That's how I roll_

_Expose your thoughts_

_Don't be afraid of making mistakes_

_Rules prevailing in_

_That may be your greatest rival_

_Believe in faith and your heart_

_Your true soul stop being_

_In the shades come on_

_Out in the open sun_

_Beauty of the child of destiny_

_Delightful days_

_Are rich with density of love_

_Thorny path_

_There's no easy way for real bliss_

_So I keep on fighting for_

_Beauty of destiny_

_Stand up and fight for your delight_

_Lose sometimes but a cry is worth a dime to shine_

_Don't let one loss shut your lights down_

_Extra coated with nice, hot syrup_

_My sweet flows make my life stirred up_

_I like to keep this fire so flared up_

_Reasons I gotta fight but cheer up_

_Taste of fear is taste of life_

_Take for granted then you might taste the nightmares_

_Be careful not to get impaired_

_Have faith in what you do here and there_

_This age went from local to global to glocal_

_So called lifestyle evolved_

_Beauty of change in time I revolve around it_

_This era I'm so involved_

_A lot nonsense did provoke me to write_

_And it got me so deep, changed my life_

_Still struggling but keep the fist tight_

_Mostly against me, my life_

_Times you win times you lose_

_Times you smile times you frown_

_Times,_

_Every moment's add and multiple of life_

_At times you vision_

_Times you're blinded_

_Times you listen_

_Times you can't hear what your heart really says_

_In flow of city_

_Times you win_

_Times you lose_

_But at times you gotta bring the king's ring_

_So follow the flow of century like twitter_

_Prepare for the moment then be a heavy hitter_

_My voice is heard now even when I whisper_

_But I had to earn it the right to glitter_

_Mr. L to the J keeping it Mr. swagger right_

_Beauty of the child of destiny_

_Delightful days_

_Are rich with density of love_

_Thorny path_

_There's no easy way for real bliss_

_So I keep on fighting for_

_Beauty of destiny_

_Beauty of the child of destiny_

_Delightful days_

_Are rich with density of love_

_Thorny path_

_There's no easy way for real bliss_

_So I keep on fighting for_

_Beauty of destiny_

_Gonna keep on fighting for beauty of destiny_

* * *

><p>Longing Freesia (Nature's Headphones)<p>

By DaizyStripper

_I gave someone water,_

_That's as easy as drawing a rainbow._

_I will try and right myself onto the ideal path,_

_Though it will be difficult,_

_Hopefully without suffering._

_Trying to grasp onto and seize victory, and yet_

_I want to bloom!_

_There are gonna be unshakable, bad dreams._

_If going to grant it,_

_There'll be laughter and just not caring._

_At the limit, I'll act like a spoiled child, for sure;_

_Riding on, crossing over to tomorrow, I'll show you._

_Ah, aiming towards the blue skies,_

_Taking pride in our blooming progress._

_Freesia of a longing kind!_

_Innumerable petals all around,_

_As the time has come for a sacrifice to be made._

_Yes, in that space overhead, that's where I'll be._

_Ah, although feeling bewildered today,_

_I'm still longing for,_

_Freesia of a longing kind._

* * *

><p>My Dearest (Crystal's Headphones)<p>

By Supercell

_So, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours..._

_Hey, this is the first time_

_That I have smiled this much._

_I'm sure that I_

_Took all the wrong paths_

_Just for this day..._

_Always walked all alone..._

_Far, far, far as the eye can see._

_I'll hold hands with you forever,_

_We should be able to go anywhere we want._

_You told me I won't be alone anymore_

_And smiled once again._

_We now have something precious we must protect._

_But there will be a time when we won't be able to do anything,_

_We'll lose all possibilities and the darkness will take you away._

_When despair tries to swallow you up,_

_I will become the light that shines upon you._

_I won't even let the lord of this world take you away._

_So, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours..._

_Hey, there is so much_

_Happiness in this world isn't there?_

_One day us too..._

_One day someone will call you a liar,_

_If they try to hurt you with those heartless words,_

_If the world won't even believe in you,_

_If they try to put on a crown of thorns,_

_I'll be your one and only ally..._

_I know that loneliness and pain..._

_So, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours..._

_If one day you come to understand all of me,_

_I will surely be at that place._

_So even if there isn't a piece of hope there,_

_If I become someone that must not exist,_

_I know, more than anyone,_

_That you will never forget about me._

_So, for you, I take my everything_

_and offer it all..._

* * *

><p>Pursuing my True Self (Akane's Headphones)<p>

By Shihoko Hirata

_We are living our lives_

_Abound with so much information_

_Come on, let go of the remote_

_Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?_

_I try to stop the flow, double clicking on the go,_

_But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed_

_Loading loading loading_

_Quickly reaching maximum capacity_

_Warning warning warning, gonna short circuit my identity (ahhhhh)_

_Get up on your feet, tear down the walls_

_Catch a glimpse of the hollow world_

_Snooping round will get you nowhere_

_You're locked up in your mind_

_We're all trapped in a maze of relationships_

_Life goes on with or without you_

_I swim in the sea of the unconscious_

_I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

_Get up, get up, it's time to get real_

_Can't control the steering wheel, outside is in a veil_

_Of mystery won't get out so easily_

_We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening_

_Hey Brother, watch yourself_

_Grab your things, don't miss your chance_

_Find your own rhythm_

_And dance your own dance_

_Be creative chart your course_

_You must know what lies ahead_

_Driving through the deep end of the ocean_

_Leaving obscurity_

_You are standing in the middle of another world_

_It's hard to feel your real emotions_

_You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears_

_Let me help you find a place to call it home_

_We're all trapped in a maze of relationships_

_Life goes on with or without you_

_I swim in the sea of the unconscious_

_I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

* * *

><p>"So…what do you think?" Crystal asked.<p>

"My type of music," Mark nodded.

"My song's great…as if it actually knows how I feel," Nature responded.

"Songs can have deep meanings," Akane said. "It seems all of us have that type. Thank you, Crystal, for your gift."

Crystal smiled and nodded. _'Friends…bonds of the people are the only thing that you need…'_

'_So this is what it's like to have friends again, huh?' _Mark thought as he remembered the lyrics of the song. _'Expose your thoughts…don't be afraid to make mistakes…'_

'_Heh…thanks Akane.'_

* * *

><p>The party went on throughout the evening and with no incident. Akane watched another group play a game on TV while humming the lyrics to her song. All the while, she pulled out Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction from her pocket.<p>

'_Number 30…' _she thought. _'I can barely feel a presence inside…'_

'_Everything's at peace…'_

And so Christmas Eve continues…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Unfortunately, Theo doesn't get much love here. These songs that are played, well, you can say these are the leitmotif and character themes of each one. If it's foreshadowing something or not, that's up to you. Anyways, from this point on, this story will now come in contact with the plot that ZEXAL is in:<p>

**Chapter 18: The Eerie Whistle**

**After a failed robbery attempt results in the criminal in an aging coma, Akane decides to check it out. The only lead to this case is the boy who somehow got into the middle of this: Yuma (takes place during Episode 13: ****The Hunter of Souls! The Numbers Hunter Appear****!"**


	19. Chapter 18: The Eerie Whistle

I've been wondering what to do: use the dub's names since I also use its names for the technology, or use the original names. Finally, I decided to use simply a mix of them! Since the dub hasn't gone far, the only characters who will have a name change for this Chapter will be both Kotori (Tori) and Akari (Kari). Also, I decided to have Yuma use both catchphrases in both the dub and the original. Anyways, onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18: The Eerie Whistle

* * *

><p><em>January 6, 2434<em>

Heartland Mall is at a lockdown one afternoon with many people trapped inside. As people are demanding what's going on, at the very top floor of the area, something came falling down to the first. It was only lucky that no one was under the heavy Litterbolt when it crashed.

"_Clean…ing…" _the Litterbot groaned weakly; its body battered heavily.

From above, a criminal shouted at the bot, waving a bat down upon it.

"Shut up, you trash bot!"

The thug then turned towards the group of police officers outside the barricade that he set up; all of them ready if he does anything. "What about my money?" he shouted at them. "Don't you care about what will happen to them?"

He waved at a group of people on the floor a few feet away from him, cowering in fear.

"Money. Prepare some money for me and a helicopter!"

Down below, various windows are recording what the thug is doing; one of them was being watched by Yuma and Tori, who were there at that time.

"_The criminal who managed to sneak into the shopping mall is demanding money and an escape helicopter for the people he took hostage," _a reporter spoke.

"This stinks," Yuma groaned. "It's an incident, and we're in the middle of it!"

Something began beeping in his pocket, and Yuma pulled it out and is revealed to be his Duel Gazer. Tapping on the lenses, he flinched when he heard a female voice. It was Kari, his older sister.

"_You're in the shopping mall right now, aren't you?"_ Kari asked Yuma.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Yuma lied, though badly. "I'm still at…uh…school…"

"Yuma!" Tori frowned.

"It's alright," Yuma muttered. "There's no possible way she'll know we're there."

"_You can't lie to me, Yuma!"_ Kari replied. _"I know you're there. I'm watching it live and I can see you!"_

Yuma looked at one of the digital windows and cried out as he saw himself.

"_Listen up you!" _Kari snapped, causing Yuma to flinch. _"Bring back something home for me to use as a scoop!"_

Kari hanged up and Yuma sighed. "How am I supposed to get up there with a guy with a bat…" he whined.

He looked up at one of the windows that are currently showing the thug, who shouted, "Hurry up! Hand over it now!"

The pendant around Yuma's neck glowed and Astral suddenly appeared besides him.

"Look Yuma," Astral spoke as he pointed out one of the windows. "Look at his shoulder."

Yuma blinked as he stared closely and gasped. Sure enough, even though it's through the digital window, the number '56' is imprinted on his shoulder.

"So that guy has a Number?" Yuma asked.

"Most likely," Astral nodded. "Like I said before, Numbers are able to increase the desires of those whom they are based upon. Number 34: Terrorbyte's desire for perfection upon your teacher, Ukyo Kitano and the girl Akane Kuroyuki; Number 83: Galaxy Queen's influence on the boy Nelson Andrews; the feeling of doing anything from the brute power of Number 61: Volcasaurus and the desire to support from Number 19: Freezerdon from those two thugs Rikou and Kaio."

"Whatever this Number card that he controls is, it must be increasing the desire of wanting money," Astral said. "You must get to him before he escapes."

Yuma pushed through the crowd, saying "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Yuma!" Tori called out to him as she tried to follow him. However, Yuma eventually escaped from her sights.

As Yuma make his way towards the upper floors (though difficult due to the many people on the now stopped escalators), he looked up. He is still several floors lower than where the criminal is, but through the glass ceiling, he could see something flying around in the golden skies.

"Huh? What's that?" Yuma wondered.

Meanwhile, the thug growled. "Damn it, where's my money? Looks like I'll have to force-"

He was interrupted when there is a crashing sound above him. Glass rained down on a small spot of the top floor, but before they could land, they suddenly froze in the air.

Yuma meanwhile, while continuously looking up, didn't see what was in front of him and accidently crashed right into a large man carrying a box of popcorn. Yuma crashed to the floor and groaned. But when he opened his eyes…

"Whoa!" he cried out. The man that he had crashed into as well as the bag of popcorn froze in midair. In fact, everyone around him wasn't moving and froze where they stood. "Wh-why's everyone not moving?"

Astral caught up with Yuma and looked curious as well. "It seems that time has stopped," he analyzed.

"Well, it's kinda ob-"

Yuma stopped when he heard an eerie tune rang out everywhere. The fact that everything was silent makes it even more unsettling.

"Who…who're you?" the thug gulped back at the top floor to the person who suddenly smashed into the ceiling and down to where he is at.

The boy kept on whistling that eerie whistle. He had light blonde hair that is curled up into a point and has a dark green streak that ran near his head. He wore a black trench coat over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. His gray eyes fixated upon the thug. Besides him is a small white robot. Its legs are several wheels and it has ball-like ears.

The thug meanwhile began backing away from the boy and is looking around. His hostages, too, were frozen in midair. "What's going on?"

The finally, mustering his courage, he raised his bat and shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

The boy stopped whistling and began speaking.

"I am the light that illuminates and banishes the darkness in people's hearts," the boy spoke. "People call me the 'Number Hunter.'"

"Number Hunter?"

"I am here to take away your Number," the boy declared. The boy's robot extended its head and peered down to the ground floor and growled when it saw the damaged Litterbot.

"How dare he do this to our comrades…!" The robot then looked at the boy. "Let's beat him up!"

The boy glared at the robot and the robot retracted its head.

"Uh…I mean let's beat him in a duel, Master."

"Well then…let's duel, you!" the boy shouted to the thug. "I'll expose the darkness in your heart!"

"A duel you say?" the thug asked.

Suddenly, the top of the robot opened up, shooting out a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer that landed besides the thug.

"In this Time Zone, the only ones that can move are people whom I allow or duelists that controls Numbers!" the boy sneered.

"I see!" suddenly, the thug began grinning as a dark aura appeared around him. He pulled out a Xyz Monster, which shows the picture of a gold rat-shaped machine. "I guess you have some Numbers, too? Then I'll humbly accept this duel!"

The boy began to chuckle. "How foolish," he said. "Then I'll take your card right here! Orbital!"

"Understood!" the robot cried out, shooting out another, completely different Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode: Photon Change!" the boy shouted before letting out a battle cry as he is suddenly enveloped in a burst of bright light. The boy's Duel Disk spun in the air and into the light, and by then it dispersed. The boy now stood wearing a white coat. Instead of a Duel Gazer over his eye, he had a purple tattoo-like mark. His Duel Disk, curved and blue, landed neatly on his wrist.

"Now then…offer me your Numbers!" the boy taunted.

"Duel!"

Thug: 4000

?: 4000

"I'll start this duel!" the thug shouted after inserting his deck. "I'm setting a monster facedown followed by a card facedown to end my turn."

"Is that all?" the boy asked. "Very well. I will start by playing the Spell Photon Sanctuary!" A bright light came bursting out in the middle of the arena. Star-like objects appeared, orbiting around the place.

"What's this thing do?" the thug asked.

"Simple. When this Spell is played, I can special summon two Photon Tokens (2000/0) in defense mode." Two floating orbs appeared in front of the boy. "However, these monsters cannot attack, but I can still release them…"

The two orbs broke apart and shiny dust-like particles flooded out of them. The particles eventually took form into the shape of a dragon-like creature with only two legs. Another flash of light came, and the creature is alive, though is transparent.

"Appear! Photon Wyvern (2500/2000)!"

"Whoa! 2500 attack points?" the thug shouted in shock.

"That's correct, and even better when Wyvern's effect activates!" the boy continued. "When it's summoned, it destroys all set cards that you have!"

"What?"

"Go! Photon Gust Storm!" The wyvern flapped its wings violently and a massive gust blew all of his cards away; his facedown card was Rush Recklessly and the facedown monster was a chubby mouse carrying a block of cheese.

The thug growled and held out his hand. "When Chef Mouse (0/0) is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or lower Beast-Type monster from my deck!"

A massive blue rat appeared in a kneeling position.

"Commence the attack!" the boy ordered anyways. The giant wyvern let loose a stream of white fire that enveloped the rat, causing it to shatter apart.

"When the defense position Giant Rat (1400/1450) is destroyed by battle, I can special summon an Earth Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points or less from my deck!" the thug shouted. A tiny mouse with a crate on its back appeared. "I summon Pack Rat (700/500) in defense mode!"

"You seemed to like playing with rats," the boy sneered.

"S-shut up!" the thug shouted. "Just keep dueling!"

"Then I simply set two cards facedown and end my turn."

The thug drew viciously. "I play the Spell Golden Cheese!" he shouted. "When I have a level one monster out on the field, I can special summon as many copies of that monster from my deck!"

A gold bar in the shape of cheese appeared and quickly disappeared as two more Pack Rats ran into the fray.

"Three level one monsters detected, Master!" the robot shouted.

The darkness around the thug increased as he grinned maliciously. _"I overlay my three level one Pack Rats!"_ he shouted. The three rats turned into brown energy as they flew up into the air.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters!" the thug chanted. "Personification of Wealth, attract the riches I so desired! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 56: Goldrat (500/600)!"

Emerging out of the galaxy portal is a large golden ball. A shriek suddenly came out of it as the ball unrolled itself as two thin arms and legs came out of it. The resulting Xyz Monster is just as its name suggests. It is a mechanical yellow rat, whose back has rows and rows of gold bars. On its head is the number 56.

The boy chuckled. "Is that all? A Number monster that has less than 1000 attack and defense points?"

"I said shut up!" the thug barked. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can draw a card from my hand!" One of the floating orbs flew into its mouth. The thug drew and card and grinned.

"First up, I summon Prevent Rat (500/2000)!" A rat with an armored hit appeared. "I activate the Spell Shield and Swords!" the thug continued as he played the drawn card. "This card swaps the stats of all monsters until next turn!"

Number 56: Goldrat: (600/500)

Photon Wyvern: (2000/2500)

Prevent Rat: (2000/500)

"I'm playing another Spell: Charge of the Rodents!" the thug said. "By banishing a level four or lower Beast-Type monster in my graveyard, I can select a monster whose attack points are lower than it and it gains those power! I banish Giant Rat!"

Goldrat let out a giant shriek as it grew bigger.

Number 56: Goldrat: (2000/500)

"Go, Goldrat! Attack Photon Wyvern!"

The mechanical rat bounded forward.

"Number monsters can't be destroyed by other monsters except for other Numbers," the thug grinned. "Because of that, your wyvern will get toast, but Goldrat will be all fine!"

"I activate my Trap, Photon Rising Stream!" the boy shouted. "Until the end of the damage step, when a Light Dragon-Type monster I control is attacked, it gains the attack power of the monster that's the attacker!"

Suddenly, Photon Wyvern let out a loud roar as its body brightly illuminated.

Photon Wyvern: (4000/2500)

Goldrat was smashed with a beam of light from the wyvern. Thankfully, it wasn't destroyed due to its effect, but unfortunately for its owner…

Thug: 2000

?: 4000

"Damn…" the thug cursed as Photon Wyvern's attack points went back to normal. "At least I still have Prevent Rat…go!"

The massive rat bounded forward next, but the boy grinned.

"I activate my other Trap Lumenize!" he shouted. "Just like before, when my opponent attacks, the attack is negated and a Light monster I control gains power equal to that attacker!"

"Again?" the thug shouted as the wyvern burst into light again.

Photon Wyvern: (4000/2500)

"Unlike Photon Rising Stream, it lasts until my next end phase," the boy added. "That means if you end your turn like this, the results are obvious."

"Ya think so?" the thug asked. "I activate Pack Rat's effect! By banishing it in my graveyard, I can switch the positions of all monsters I control!"

A crate appeared between the two rats and it burst apart, sending out mats that the two crawled into. He then ended his turn, ending the effect of Shield and Sword as well.

Number 56: Goldrat: (500/600)

Photon Wyvern: (2500/2000

Prevent Rat: (500/2000)

The boy drew again, and this time he smiled rather a bit more maliciously.

"I summon Photon Crusher (2000/0)!" A warrior with shining limbs and green armor appeared carrying a massive blunt object appeared.

"Now then…I release Photon Wyvern and Photon Crusher…" the boy began as the two faded away.

"What? But you already made a normal summon!" the thug protested.

"Who says that this monster is a tribute summon?" the boy asked. "This is a special summon!"

A burst of light appeared in front of the boy. A large red object can be seen as the source of the light…

* * *

><p>Yuma is still having trouble going through the mall. In fact, he is stuck trying to get through an escalator.<p>

"Excuse…me…!" Yuma groaned as he tried (and failed) to push past two women.

Astral floated besides him. "Yuma, I think there is a duel going on over there," he said as he pointed up.

Suddenly, the thug's scream echoed throughout the building…

* * *

><p>A few turns later, the thug was lying on the floor. He couldn't believe what the boy did. He <em>somehow <em>stole his Number's Xyz Materials as well as forcing it in attack mode. All he could do is stare at the monster that is going to finish him off.

"W…who the heck…?" the thug whimpered.

"So that's your Number's strength? Go!" the boy shouted, pointing at the Number. "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The boy's new massive monster sent a stream of light at Goldrat. Even if it isn't destroyed, it let out a shriek of pain as several parts of its body was blown off. The thug meanwhile, yelled in pain as he was blasted several feet farther…

Thug: 0

?: *WINNER*

The winner's bracket blared as AR Vision ended. The boy's clothes returned to normal as he held out his hand at the fallen thug. He had a large pearl ring on his hand.

"_Photon Hand," _the boy said as the pearl glowed brightly. Suddenly, a ghastly projection of his hand flew out and raced towards the thug. Before he can react, the ghastly hand entered his chest and he suddenly sat up, his face looking as if he is in pain as sparks flew everywhere around him. The darkness and the mark disappeared, and the most amazing thing is happening.

The thug is actually aging rapidly. His blonde hair grew darker and the dark streaks he had turned gray. His skin also grew wrinkly and old and he fell back to the ground.

The boy looked at the shining orb in his hand. He squeezed it slightly, and the orb disappeared. Now in his hand is the Number card. He then turned to the robot behind him.

"Number hunting complete."

Several seconds later, Yuma finally got to the top floor after passing through the officers and stopped in front of the thug.

"This is…" he gasped. "Why is he an old man now?"

"N…Number…Hunter…" the thug croaked.

"Number Hunter?" Yuma asked.

Astral immediately held out his hand, but unlike Akane, nothing flew out of his chest.

"The Numbers have been stolen," Astral concluded sadly.

At that point, suddenly the broken glass that was hanging in the air fell down and commotion is restored back into the mall. Unfortunately…

"Why is that boy there!" an officer shouted, pointing a baton at him.

"Catch him!" another commanded.

Yuma was surrounded by officers, all of them brandishing batons. What's worse is that the news is still filming this.

"W-wait!" Yuma cried out as he was slammed to the floor and dog piled.

* * *

><p><em>January 7, 2434: Afternoon<em>

"The criminal…turned into an old man?" Akane asked in surprise. It may be a weekend for her, but she decided to go to Mr. Daisuke's office in Heartland City because of the strange event in the incident.

Mr. Daisuke nodded as he set down his newspaper. Today is a rather cloudy afternoon, with a chance of rain.

"Yeah," he replied. "You got your Duel Disk?"

Akane nodded as she pulled it out of her bag. Working on it, he eventually got a news report of it and played the video.

"As you can see, he's as young as a fresh tomato," Mr. Daisuke said as he pointed at the thug at the beginning of the incident.

"_Money!" _the thug barked. _"Prepare me some money!"_

"_The criminal is demanding money and an escape helicopter for the release of the people he took hostage," _the reporter spoke.

"And now…" Mr. Daisuke fast forward the video until the end and Akane gasped.

"_This boy has been captured together with the criminal. While the police are trying to capture the criminal, this boy suddenly appeared._

"_W-wait a moment!" _Yuma cried out as he was pinned to the ground by several officers.

"Isn't that…?" Akane began.

"Yuma Tsukumo?" Mr. Daisuke asked. "I had an acquaintance that has him as her younger brother. Anyways, the criminal here now looks like an old man."

"But that can't be," Akane said. "It's impossible to rapidly age that fast in just less than twenty minutes!"

"That may be, but in the past few months there were other reports similar to this," the detective said. "They're still in the hospital just like the criminal now. Each every one of them really old and in a coma. Doctors are still racking their brains trying to figure this out."

"But about Yuma…how did he…?"

"Well, the police eventually let him go, but it wasn't exactly _that _easy," Mr. Daisuke said. "I'm helping out the police, but Tsukumo's sister wants me to talk to her today, so I said that you'll come instead."

"I'll do it," Akane nodded. "Just give me the coordinates to the Tsukumo Household."

* * *

><p>"So you're that girl that Mr. Daisuke's talking about."<p>

Upon arriving at the Tsukumo Household, Akane was greeted by a tall woman with red hair. She wore a black vest over a blue shirt and white pants. Over her eye is a Duel Gazer which the lenses are orange.

Akane nodded and the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Kari Tsukumo," she said. "You probably heard about the shopping mall attack."

"Yes," Akane nodded again. "Mr. Daisuke told me that you wanted him to talk about something."

"Yeah, it's about my runt for a brother," Kari replied. "I told him to go find me a scoop for the mall attack, but he ended up becoming the scoop instead!"

"Wait…what do you mean by…?"

"Never mind that," Kari waved it off. "I know that my little bro's hiding something. You police or detective guys can solve problems, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Here's the thing. I want you to persuade him on giving me the goods of what happened," Kari said. "Obviously no one can suddenly teleport in the middle of the top floor out of nowhere!"

Akane sighed. It looks like she will have to agree.

"Alright then," she said. "But do you know Yuma's location?"

"I'm not his sister for nothing," Kari said as she took off her Duel Gazer and tapped the lenses. A holographic map of the district hovered over it. "I'm tracking Yuma's Duel Gazer ID through this system. It looks like he's at the local park."

She then began to growl angrily. "I swear, if he's playing Duel Monsters again…!"

Akane started to feel nervous for some strange reason. Maybe she should download the map and get going…

* * *

><p>"Talk about a bummer…" Yuma groaned as he walked with Tori and Astral back home. The skies were getting quite dark and stormy. "If only I gone full out with my attacks…"<p>

"But it was total defeat," Tori pointed out. "He only lost 100 Life Points while you lost all of yours."

Yuma made a gagging noise and Tori giggled.

"I-I just need to feel to feel the flow and bring it to them even harder!" Yuma replied back. "They both mean to challenge yourself and never give up!"

Astral looked up at the sky.

"Yuma, you should be cautious," Astral said as he looked around. The entire area they are in is eerily vacant. "I've got a bad feeling."

Yuma stopped a sighed. "Again with the babbling?"

And then Tori noticed someone in front of them.

"Hey Yuma," Tori said as she pointed at the figure. "Isn't she from Professor Ukyo's tower?"

"Huh?" Yuma squinted. "Hey, it's that Akane!"

The group meet up with each other and Yuma grinned.

"It's been a long time, huh?" Yuma asked. "Actually, now that I think about it, we never got the chance to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Yuma Tsukumo."

"And I'm his friend Tori Meadows," Tori bowed.

"I am Akane Kuroyuki," Akane replied back. "Your sister told me to find you."

Yuma froze and began chuckling nervously. "Well…what does she want to ask-?"

But before Yuma can complete his sentence, Akane felt a drop of water on her head. Several more drops fell in front of Yuma's feet, staining the sidewalk. The skies grew even darker and the sound of rumbling is heard.

"It's starting to rain," Tori commented as she held out her hand.

"Jeez, talk about an inconvenient time!" Yuma groaned. "Quick! My place!"

Yuma took off towards the intersection and Akane hurried to follow him.

"Yuma!" Tori shouted after the boy as she ran after them. Astral continued to look up at the sky before hovering after the three.

Yuma nearly slipped on the water as rain came pouring down. He and Akane quickly crossed through the road.

"Hurry up, Tori!" Yuma shouted. "You're too slow!"

"Wait up!" Tori shouted as she ran. Suddenly, there came a loud blaring noise and there is a light in front of her, blinding her. However, Akane and Yuma could tell what the source is…

…A massive truck that can't stop in time from hitting her.

"Tori!" Yuma shouted, running after her.

"Yuma!" Akane shouted as she tried catching him.

Yuma flung himself, pushing Tori from the oncoming truck. But now he's going to crash to the ground, right in front of the truck. Immediately, Akane seized his leg and…

"…Yuma," Akane spoke.

"Yuma!" Astral called out.

Yuma opened his eyes. The large truck stopped and was literally an inch away from his face as he lay on the ground while Akane was holding one of his legs. Everywhere, thousands of rain drops hand in midair. Ones that just hit the ground were frozen mid-explosion. Tori, meanwhile, was frozen in the air, her face in complete surprise.

"…The time has stopped," Akane said as she looked around.

"The heck…is this…?" Yuma murmured as he got up. Then a thought hit him. "This is just like back at the mall!"

"Back at the mall?" Akane asked.

But before she can get any answers, an eerie whistle echoed throughout the neighborhood. It sounded like its coming from behind them.

"Don't tell me-!" Astral gasped and the three sharply turned around.

The boy from the mall and his white robot approached them, passing through the many raindrops in the air. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he let out a cry as all the nearby raindrops flew away. Someone them hitting Akane and Yuma, making them wet.

"Who are you?" Yuma shouted to the boy as he shook himself.

"Are you the one that's stopping time?" Akane asked.

"Right now, a special area called the Time Zone is at play," the boy replied. "In this zone, one second is now changed to ten thousand seconds."

"This is my, the Orbital 7's power," the robot said.

"Only people who control Numbers can move in this zone," the boy said.

"Numbers?" Akane gasped, but Yuma turned to her.

"Akane, you have Numbers?"

"Just as I thought," the boy said. "You, the boy, have Numbers. But I never thought that there is someone else who has one as well."

"Yuma!" Astral shouted. "You and Akane must run! This boy is dangerous!"

"I…I should run?" Yuma asked.

Suddenly, the boy held out his arm where he wore a black metallic-looking wristband. Two red rope-like objects flew out of it, tying themselves around Akane and Yuma's arms.

"What's this?" Akane shouted as she tried, and failed, to pull it off.

"This is called a Duel Anchor," the boy said. "With this, you cannot run away unless I cancel a duel or if someone wins. It's impossible to run away now! Let me hunt for your Numbers!"

Yuma clenched his teeth. "I don't know who the heck you are, but I'm definitely winning this!"

"But if he's targeting both of us, then I will join to," Akane said.

"Fine. Let's make this a Tag-Duel!" the boy declared. "Both of your Life Points are combined as one, and I will have 8000!"

"Yuma. Allow me to lend you my strength for this duel," Astral said. "This duel is a dangerous one."

"What are you saying?" Yuma asked. "Are you always scared like this?"

"I do not know about being scared," Astral replied. "But I do know this enemy is dangerous. Perhaps this may be the most powerful enemy that we may fight…"

"Well, in that's the case, I can feel the flow of energy in me!" Yuma shouted as he threw his Duel Disk up into the air and caught it onto his wrist.

"In this duel, we must be careful," Akane said as she equipped both her Duel Gazer and Duel Disk in one smooth action. "Duel Disk set! Duel Gazer: Online!"

Yuma placed his own Duel Gazer over his eye, and with a confident smirk, he yelled out, "I'm gonna bring it to ya!"

But the boy, with his own confident smirk, jumped up into the air and suddenly, his own body was enveloped in a white aura.

"W-what?" Yuma gasped in shock.

A purple blur came out of Orbital 7's head as the boy's Duel Disk twirled about, landing at his arm as the purple tattoo appeared on his eye; his pupil turned blood red as the glow subsided.

"_Connection between A, B, and C confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

The boy landed neatly on his feet and sneered.

"My name is Kaito Tenjo: the Number Hunter," he introduced himself. "Now then…"

"…Let me hunt for your Numbers!"

* * *

><p>Chef Mouse<p>

EARTH/Beast/1/0/0

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your deck.

Pack Rat

EARTH/Beast/1/700/500

You can banish this card from your graveyard. You can change the positions of all monsters you control.

Golden Cheese

Spell

Select level 1 monster on your field. Special Summon as many monsters with the same name from your hand and deck.

Charge of the Rodents

Spell

Banish 1 level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster in your graveyard and select 1 Beast-Type monster that you control. That monster gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 19: The Light and Darkness**

**The boy known as Kaito Tenjo duels against Akane and Yuma and quickly summons his Numbers as well as his ace. Akane, in a desperate attempt, forcefully tries to control his ace, but the card itself is too dangerous to use for normal people, and begins to see visions of what might be the future. A future that will come in later time...  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19: The Light and Darkness

Would you look at that...I'm already done with this Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Light and Darkness<p>

"_Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

Akane and Yuma: 8000

Kaito Tenjo: 8000

"I will take this first turn!" Kaito Tenjo declared as he drew a card out of his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Photon Veil from my hand. With this card, I return three Light monsters from my hand to my deck and then add three new Light ones."

"Switching three monsters?" Yuma asked.

"He must be planning for a Xyz Summon," Akane commented.

"Next, I play the Quick-play Spell called Photon Lead," Kaito continued. "This card allows me to special summon a level four Light monster from my hand, and the monster I summon is Daybreaker (1700/0)!"

Kaito's side of the field illuminated in a burst of bright light. Emerging from the light is a tall white knight with a red cape and a short sword.

"When this card is special summoned, I can summon another copy of it from my hand," Kaito continued. "I special summon another Daybreaker, and activate its own effect to summon a third one!"

Two more Daybreakers joined the field.

"Three level four monsters…" Akane muttered.

"This is bad!" Astral spoke to Yuma. "With three level four monsters, he must be…"

"I overlay my level three Daybreakers!" Kaito declared as he removed them from his Duel Disk. The three knights turned into white energy and shot up into the air as the galaxy portal opened up.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters! Personification of the Shining Knight, lend help to those in need! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 10: Illumiknight (2400/2400)!"

Emerging from the portal is a large, snow white object that resembles armor in the shape of a jagged spider with four legs and a green jewel in the center. Suddenly, the surface shattered apart, and the legs hit the ground. The green jewel suddenly flew into the air and materialized around it is a knight in white armor and wielding a sword. The white object began to reshape into a horse, and the knight landed on it. On its shoulder pad is the number '10.'

"So this is his Number monster…" Akane growled. "And on the first turn, too…"

"My turn's not over yet," Kaito called out. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to draw a new one."

One of the three orbs flew into Illumiknight's sword and glowed. Suddenly, a hole opened up next to the knight and it glowed.

"The card that I just sent is Light Serpent," Kaito explained. "When Light Serpent is sent from the hand to the graveyard, I can special summon it (1200/800)!"

Flying out of the hole is a large snake whose scales all glowed light blue.

"All these summons so far are special summons, and now I summon Plasma Ball (900/900)!" Materializing in a burst of light is a spherical object with a single eye on its surface.

"A-again with three monsters!" Yuma shouted.

"I overlay level three Plasma Ball and Light Serpent!" Kaito continued as the two Light monsters turned into energy and flew into another portal…

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of Increasing Power, Overwhelm my enemies with the rising power that you hold! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 20: Giga- Brilliant (1800/1800)!"

Emerging this time is a massive red cocoon-like object. Suddenly, several legs tore right through the cocoon and in no time were ripped to shreds. Now standing over the ruined cocoon is a massive red ant with wings; the mark of 20 is on one of them.

"Another Number monster…" Akane gasped at the sight before them. The two colossal Numbers stared down at them; Illumiknight pointing its sword straight up into the sky and Giga-Brilliant baring its pincers.

"Damn it…and he summoned them in just one turn. At _his _first turn, no doubt!" Yuma complained.

'_Number Hunter…' _Astral thought. _'How does he know the existence of these beings? He doesn't seem to be possessed by them…'_

"I'm going to end my turn like this," Kaito concluded.

Orbital 7 shouted at the two. "It's your turn now! One of you better hurry up!"

"Quiet down," Kaito said promptly.

"Understood…" Orbital 7 said sadly.

"I'll take the second turn," Yuma grunted as he drew and looked at his drawn card, which is Gogogo Golem. _'Alright…with Gogogo Golem, it can withstand two attacks while in defense mode!'_

"I set a monster facedown!" Yuma shouted as his card digitalized in front of him. "I'm ending my turn with that!"

"Then the third goes to me," Akane said as she drew. "I also set a monster facedown and end my turn!"

"Then back to me!" Kaito declared as he drew. "I'm activating Illumiknight's effect again, allowing me to discard a card to draw a new one!"

Another Xyz Material flew into the knight's sword and Kaito discarded the card that was already in his hand and drew a new one which he smirked.

"Next, I detach Giga-Brilliant's Xyz Material to activate its own effect!" Kaito continued. "It now gains 300 attack points!"

One Xyz Material flew into the ant's head and glowed brightly.

Number 20: Giga-Brilliant: (2100/1800)

"Go, Number 20!" Kaito shouted. "Attack the boy's facedown monster!"

The ant's wings fluttered and it flew towards Yuma's facedown card, which flipped over to reveal Gogogo Golem (1800/1500). Giga's pincers tried piercing through it, but all it did was create a shock that forced it to go back.

"Even if that bug freak's more powerful, Gogogo Golem can take up to two hits while in defense mode!" Yuma shouted.

"So you're able to struggle at least a little," Kaito said. "But I still have Number 10. Go! Attack Gogogo Golem!"

The knight charged forward on its horse, slicing the golem in half.

"Well, there goes my defense…" Yuma groaned. "At least he's out of monsters to attack with…"

"The battle phase may be over, but the true duel's just beginning!" Kaito replied.

'_Wait…then he wasn't serious about his assault?' _Akane thought.

"I tribute Giga-Brilliant and Illumiknight…"

"What?" Akane gasped as Kaito's two Number monsters dissolved. "But they have an effect that can withstand most attacks!"

"But that ability is nothing compared to what I am special summoning!" Kaito replied as he held out a glowing card.

The remaining particles from the two Numbers suddenly cluttered together to form something. In front of him now is a red object that resembles a cross with a jewel in the center.

"What is that thing?" Yuma asked. "It looks like those seals that those Numbers came out of…"

Kaito picked up the red object, and with a triumphant yell, he threw it in the air. The jewel in the cross glowed brightly as several shining particles began gathering around it.

"Incarnation of Light, descend now!" Kaito declared. The millions and millions of particles of light began to take shape and form into something. Wearing the cross like it is armor is a massive dragon with grayish scales, yet there are marks around its body that are glowing brightly in the dark atmosphere that is starting to form around them. On its head is a red helmet fashioned like the cross and it had wings that goes for several feet. It let out a roar as Kaito shouted its name…

"Appear, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon…" Yuma muttered the monster's name.

"I never heard of such a card like this…" Akane added.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon can't be normal summoned, but it can be special summoned by sacrificing two monsters with more than 2000 attack points," Kaito explained its effect.

"Again, I end my turn like this," Kaito said.

"3000 attack points," Yuma muttered as he drew. "The only way to defend ourselves with this thing is Utopia, but I don't have any monsters..."

"If not one of us can defend ourselves, then this situation will go from bad to worse!" Akane said to Yuma.

"I think I have a plan," Yuma said as he played a monster. "I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" In a series of sparks, the hooded wizard appeared.

"I'll have to take a chance on this!" Yuma said as he pulled out a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Monster Slots! With this card, by banishing a monster in my graveyard that's the same level as one monster on my field, I can draw a card and if it's the same level as the two, I can special summon it."

A goblin-like slots machine appeared projecting three images; two of which are both Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem. The other one is rapidly changing to all sorts of cards in Yuma's deck.

"C'mon, I need a level four!" Yuma begged. "I need to bring it to 'em…!" Yuma drew and the slot machine stopped on…

Level four Ganbara Knight.

"Yeah!" Yuma cheered as he summoned it (0/1800). "I special summon level four Ganbara Knight!"

"_GANBAAAA-!" _A twinkle came from above them and the shield knight suddenly came crashing down.

"Now there are two level four monsters!" Akane smiled. "Do it Yuma!"

"Right! I'm now feeling the flow for victory! I overlay level four Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight!"

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters…Personification of Hope…in the time of disaster, bring that single light that gives faith! Xyz Summon!"_

"_Appear, Number 39: Utopia _(2500/2000)_!"_

"I'm counting on you, Utopia!" Yuma called out to the great warrior.

"So, the Number has appeared," Kaito sneered.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon has 3000 attack points while Utopia has 2500," Yuma said. "But I'm going in for an attack."

"Yuma?" Akane and Astral spoke at once.

"A while ago, I learned that the Numbers aren't invincible," Yuma explained as he remembered an incident…

* * *

><p><em>November 29, 2433<em>

"_I activate Black Ray Lancer's effect!" Shark shouted as a black orb flew into his armored being's chest. "By detaching a Xyz Material, it can negate a monster's effect!"_

_Whirlwinds and whirlwinds collided with Utopia from Black Ray Lancer. It armor began chipping and one of its wings was torn off._

"_Utopia!" Yuma shouted in panic._

_Shark's face sneered. "They say Number monsters can't be destroyed. That is only a card effect!"_

"_So he can bypass the Numbers?" Astral wondered._

"_Go, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark shouted. "BLACK SPEAR!"_

* * *

><p>"Offense is the greatest defense," Yuma said.<p>

"I suppose it isn't bad," Akane said.

"That isn't a bad tactic at all," Astral said. "It looks like you found your duel style. A drawn-out fight will surely lead to disaster."

"Then here I come," Yuma smirked confidently. "I play the Spell Blustering Winds. This card increases the attack and defense of one monster I have until my next turn, such as Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia: (3500/3000)

"So you want to challenge Galaxy Eyes to a battle, huh?" Kaito asked.

"I don't see why not!" Yuma replied. "Utopia, attack with Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia flew forth to confront the dragon, but…

"I'm afraid that was a wasted attempt," Kaito said. "When Galaxy Eyes battles, I can remove the two monsters!"

A black hole opened up between them, sucking the two monsters in.

"No!" Yuma groaned.

"With that, you won't be able to attack," Kaito said.

Yuma growled. "Then I'll end the battle phase, I guess…"

"At the end of the battle phase, monsters removed by Galaxy Eyes effect are returned."

The black hole spat out the two monsters and disappeared.

"Yeah, looks like it wasn't a bad thing after all!" Yuma replied.

"But unfortunately for you, it's a bad thing," Kaito said. "When the monster Galaxy Eyes battle is a Xyz Monster, its Xyz Materials are removed, and better yet, for every one that is gone, it gains 500 attack points!"

"What!" Yuma shouted as Utopia's Xyz Materials flew into Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's chest and its whole body began to glow…

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: (4000/2500)

"No…its now 4000!" Yuma cried.

"Master Kaito, with this, you can win!" Orbital 7 cheered. "Make sure you extract every last soul that these two people have!"

"Soul?" Yuma asked.

"Now that I think about it…" Akane muttered. "There were reports of people being stuck in aging comas. You don't think…"

"…Their souls are extracted?" Yuma concluded.

Kaito growled at the robot. "How unnecessary…" he angrily turned towards it. To impose fear on the opponent is despicable!"

"U-understood! Understood!" Orbital 7 cried out as it started to back away slowly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Yuma shouted.

"You were behind the other incidents, aren't you?" Akane added. "Answer us!"

"Knowing that my opponents will have fear does make me feel guilty," Kaito simply said as he held out his hand which he wore the ring. "This ring contains the power of Photon Hand, which is the method I use to take Numbers. But it has a very negative effect on those who I take…where their souls are extracted as well!"

Akane, Yuma, and Astral grunted in shock.

"Where…does the soul goes?" Yuma asked.

"Don't know," Kaito replied. "I have no control over it."

"But this…!" Akane spoke up.

"Urg…I end my turn with a facedown!" Yuma concluded before turning to Akane. "Hey, could you do something about this?"

"I think I have a plan…" Akane said as she drew. "…And I do. First up, I flip over my facedown monster, Medium Piece Golem to attack mode (1600/0)!" The light brown golem appeared.

"Next, I summon Small Piece Golem (1100/0)!" Akane continued as the small dark brown creature appeared next. "I now play the Spell Polymerization, allowing me to fuse Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem in my hand to Fusion Summon Multiple Piece Golem (2600/1300)!"

The massive golem appeared as it flew out of a swirling vortex.

"A Fusion Summon, huh?" Kaito asked. "But its attack points are lower than my monster."

"Offensive is one of the many things in battle," Akane replied. "I now play the Spell Double Summon, allowing me to bring out Gagaga Magician, whom I change his level to three!"

"I overlay level three Gagaga Magician and Small Piece Golem!" Akane declared. _"Personification of Hate, even with tears of blood, let your cursed power assist us! Xyz Summon!"_

"_Appear, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction _(3000/3000)_!"_

The galaxy portal exploded as Number 30's sealed form flew out of it and took shape into the purple golem.

"Numbers?" Yuma gasped.

"I thought so," Astral said. "I had a feeling something is up when she moved unlike your friend Tori."

"So, another Number for the taking," Kaito smirked.

"I activate my own Blustering Winds to increase Acid Golem's attack points!" Akane continued.

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction: (4000/4000)

"Go, Acid Golem!" Akane shouted. "Attack Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The massive golem winded up a punch and threw itself at the glowing dragon.

"Do you really want to lose your Number's precious Xyz Materials?" Kaito asked. "Then I'm more than happy to take them all away! I banish Galaxy Eyes and your Number!"

The black hole appeared, sucking the two monsters in like last time.

But Akane smirked and Kaito realized why.

"You left yourself wide open!" Akane declared. "Go, Multiple Piece Golem!"

"No…!" Kaito grunted.

"So that was her plan…" Astral muttered to Yuma.

"What is?" Yuma asked.

"With Blundering Winds, she made Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction's attack points match Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and attacked it," Astral explained. "This boy will either have to use its effect to save it or let it be destroyed. Either way, this leads…"

"I get it!" Yuma said as he pounded a fist into his hand. "Now she can lead a direct attack!"

"Direct attack!" Akane shouted. Multiple Piece Golem stomped the ground in front of Kaito, creating a shockwave that blew dust everywhere. Kaito stumbled trying to stay on his feet and growled.

Akane and Yuma: 8000

Kaito: 5400

"Master Kaito!" Orbital screamed.

"I…I'm alright!" Kaito said stubbornly.

"Unfortunately, that is all I can do," Akane said. "I end my turn."

The black hole spat out both monsters, though Acid Golem's Xyz Materials are gone and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's body is now even brighter.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: (5000/2500)

Kaito drew sharply from his deck. He first set a card then pulled another out. "I play the Spell New Born Light! With this card, I can banish as many Light Attribute monsters in my graveyard and draw an amount equal to those that I sent away."

The three Daybreakers, Light Serpent, and Plasma Ball disappeared into a vortex above his head as Kaito drew five cards.

"Not good," Astral said. "Now he has a new arsenal of cards he can use."

"I now attack Utopia with Galaxy Eyes!" Kaito shouted. "Even though my Dragon isn't a Number monster, you still take damage!"

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon let loose a bright beam of light that collided with Utopia, sending it flying into a building behind the two.

Akane and Yuma: 5500

Kaito: 5400

"Next, I activate the Quick-play Spell Photon Wind! When my monster couldn't destroy your monster, you take 1000 points of damage!" A fierce wind blew upon them, and the two struggled to keep standing.

Akane and Yuma: 4500

Kaito: 5400

"Also with Photon Wind, I can draw one card! I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Yuma looked at Astral who is starting to fade.

"My life energy…" Astral muttered as he looked at his hand.

"Hey, won't you disappear if I lose?" Yuma asked. "Aren't you scared about that?"

"I do not know fear," Astral replied.

Yuma groaned. "How are you so calm…"

"Who are you talking to, Yuma?" Akane asked.

"It…it's nothing!" Yuma replied, waving a hand.

"You must get over your fear," Astral said. "We will not win if you cannot focus."

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Yuma replied back. "Alright, let's do this!"

"My turn, draw!" Yuma shouted. "I play the Spell Pot of Greed. Thanks to this card, I can now draw two more cards." Once done drawing, Yuma picked up one of the drawn cards. "I summon Zubaba Knight (1600/600)!" The golden armored knight with two short swords appeared.

"I now activate my facedown, Copy Knight," Yuma continued as a portal opened next to Zubaba. "When a Warrior-Type monster's summoned, I can treat this card as a monster with the same name and level!"

Another copy of Zubaba Knight appeared, though it was darker and didn't wield any swords (0/0).

"I overlay level three Zubaba Knight and Copy Knight!" Yuma declared as the two warriors turned into energy and soared into the air.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Personification of strength, let your power flow through your spirit, and eliminate your opponents! Xyz Summon!"

"Meet Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0)!" Yuma shouted as the large blue dragon flew out of the portal. "I now detach a Xyz Material to have it gain 500 attack points!"

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (2500/0)

At once, Orbital 7 went berserk. "Numbers! Numbers! NUMBERS!"

"So another Number, huh?" Kaito smirked. "Then that makes you a Number Hunter like me."

"I play another Spell, Cross Attack!" Yuma continued. "When I have monsters with the same attack, I can have one attack directly while the other cannot!"

"Just a little more now…go, Utopia! Direct attack!"

Pulling out a golden blade, Utopia raced forward towards Kaito…

"I activate my Trap, Lumenize!" Kaito shouted. "With this card, it negates the attack of your monster and a Light monster I control will get the amount of attack points!"

A barrier appeared around his field as Utopia tossed its sword at him. It dispersed, and Galaxy Eyes roared as it grew even stronger.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: (6500/2500)

Yuma growled and Astral looked at his hand. "Yuma, set those two cards facedown."

"Fine. I'm setting two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw-" Suddenly, Number 30 began rumbling above her. "Ugh…in my standby phase,to avoid losing Life Points, I must detach a Xyz Material, but…"

"Good thing I have the Quick-play Spell De-Xyz!" Yuma grinned. "This card sends a Xyz Monster on the field to the Extra Deck of its owner and the owner special summons the monsters that were used for the Xyz Summoning!"

"Thank you, Yuma!" Akane smiled as Number 30 disappeared and Gagaga Magician and Small Piece Golem appeared. She then began studying her hand and found a solution to the problem…

"I switch Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem to attack mode," Akane said as her two golems stood up.

"Huh? Why are you doing that for?" Yuma whined. "Now you'll take damage if Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon attacks!"

"I wasn't finished yet," Akane replied. "I now change Gagaga Magician's level to three. I overlay level three Gagaga Magician and Small Piece Golem again!"

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" Akane chanted as the galaxy portal opened up. "Xyz Summon! Appear once more, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (3000/3000)!"

Emerging out of the portal is Number 30's sealed form and it transformed back into its golem form again.

"What was the purpose of that for?" Kaito asked. "You are back at your original spot once more."

"No, this plan is what I like to call an all-out attack!" Akane smirked. "If you can't beat a monster, have it join you!"

"What?" Kaito's face suddenly became worried.

"I activate the Spell Brain Control!" Akane shouted. "By paying 800 Life Points, until the end phase, I can take control of a monster you have!"

"What!" Kaito shouted.

Akane and Yuma: 3700

Kaito: 5400

The giant brain appeared and arms appeared near it. They extended towards Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and dragged it to Akane's field.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito shouted.

"Master Kaito!" Orbital 7 shrieked. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Awesome, Akane!" Yuma grinned. "Finish this!"

Akane nodded. "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, at-"

'_!' _Pain suddenly shot throughout her entire body. Yuma watched in shock as Akane began to hold her head as she breathed heavily and twitched.

"Akane!" Yuma shouted.

"I…I…w-what's going…?"

Akane suddenly let out a cry of pain as she staggered backwards and fell down.

"Akane!" Yuma shouted again, running towards her.

"Photon Cards are not meant to be used by normal people, even if they control Numbers," Kaito said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuma asked.

"All Photon Cards are made from the most complicated science and technology that no one can possibly wield except for those who wear this," Kaito explained, pointing at his tattoo. "This type of Duel Gazer can filter through the codes that pass through the brain upon playing a Photon Card. Codes that are so complicated that they will harm a normal person. And since the girl is unconscious, her turn is skipped and so…"

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon let out a loud roar as it flew back at Kaito's side of the field.

'_Even so, I still have one last surprise for him: Mirror Mail! When he attacks, this card changes my monster's attack points into his Galaxy Eye's stats. If he tries to go for Akane's monsters, I can use it to take both of them out. If he tries to attack my Numbers, Mirror Mail will destroy Galaxy Eyes will my Numbers won't be destroyed!'_

"I summon Photon Cerberus (1300/600)!" A three-headed dog whose body is bright light appeared. "When this card is summoned, neither of us can activate Trap cards!"

"What!" Yuma shouted.

"I would never attack recklessly when my opponent has a facedown card!" Kaito replied.

"No…then that means…" Yuma began.

"…We're finished," Astral concluded, a stunned look on his face.

'_It can't be…his dueling skills surpass mine?'_

The two could just stare in fear as Galaxy Eyes reared its head back and roared.

"Go, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream-"

Kaito was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

M-Master Kaito!" Orbital 7 shouted as it projected an image that Yuma couldn't see, but Kaito's face is twisted into shock and worry.

"Haruto…!" Kaito gasped. He suddenly held out his Duel Anchor and jerked it away from Yuma. The red ropes that bounded the three together disappeared. "I'm cancelling the duel! You may be lucky, but the Number Hunter will come after you again!"

Yuma and Akane: *DUEL CANCELLED*

Kaito: *DUEL CANCELLED*

"Let's go, Orbital!" Kaito commanded.

"Understood!" Orbital said and in a flash, its parts extended and changed into a motorcycle which Kaito jumped on.

"Hey! Wait!" Yuma shouted as he tried to chase after him, but…

"Don't get in my way!" Kaito shouted as he held up Number 20: Giga-Brilliant's card. It glowed and suddenly a fireball launched out of it. It hit near Yuma's feet, creating an explosion and sending him flying. Kaito sped off and AR Vision instantly ended, followed by the Time Zone being gone and rain crashing down upon them.

Tori finally slammed to the ground as the truck passed. And all that Astral can do is just look on where Kaito vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Akane's Point of View…<em>

'!' Pain suddenly shot throughout her entire body. Yuma watched in shock as Akane began to hold her head as she breathed heavily and twitched.

"Akane!" Yuma shouted.

"I…I…w-what's going…?"

Suddenly, Akane could see visions in her head. Visions that she did not remember, yet they seem familiar at the same time. She could even tell what year each vision is…

_Year 2435…_

_Akane is with Crystal, but along with them is a boy that she didn't know. Also, she saw herself and Crystal wore different uniforms: they wore a red jacket with a yellow bow tie and a black skirt that goes under their knees. They were at a hill overlooking a city that she didn't know. The city was large amounts of smoke clouds hovering over it._

_Year 2435…_

_Machine-like Duel Monsters have surrounded Akane in a plaza-like area of the city. However, in her hand is an extremely large blade that shone in the sky. She watched herself twirling it around and a humanoid bug flew towards her…_

_Year 2434…_

_Akane watched herself in a strange cavern with a giant machine in the middle of the room. The floor began to vibrate and herself sharply turned around. A massive opened was behind her and a massive being walked into the room. It had long dark hair that goes past the shoulders and wore a conductor's uniform. Around its arm is a band with a symbol of a curvy 'S'._

"_By order of the Constellation Stars…" the being spoke to Akane in a female voice. "I am Lyra Zeta: the Sixth Symphony…"_

_Year 2434…_

_Akane saw herself standing in an arena with thousands and thousands of people cheering. In front of her is a boy with silver hair and dark brown eyes. His Duel Disk is an inverted version of Akane's Duel Disk…_

_Year 2434…_

_She saw herself running through a hallway with Yuma and a group of friends. She recognized Tori and Takashi from before, but there were three others that she didn't recognize._

"_Astral! Astral!" Yuma shouted._

_Suddenly, two metal blocks fell down from above in front of them. Seconds later, two more metal blocks fell behind a girl with glasses and a short boy wearing a cap._

_Year 2435…_

_Akane could see herself facing off against a girl with golden hair. Something about her seems very eerie and strange. On the girl's field is a 3000 attack point monster and above her head is a shining star…_

_Year 2435…_

_Akane saw herself facing off with the boy with the silver hair again. This time, the two are dueling in the top of a giant tower. The skies around them are golden…_

_Year 2437…_

_Akane is riding down the middle of the fields on a motorcycle-like vehicle along with a thug. They seem to be both dueling each other and is Akane's turn…_

"_I banish Light Warrior-Type Chaos End Master and Dark Fiend-Type Sky Scourge Norleras!" Akane shouted as a massive winged creature appeared above her…_

_Year 2434…_

_Akane is right in front of herself; herself's eyes are closed. Herself was standing in a large, seemingly endless white room. Everywhere in the realm, orbiting around each other, moving somewhere endlessly, circling around, are cards that she saw being used in a duel as well as pictures of people she recognize and didn't. Words and phrases are also in this realm are words and phrases floating around._

_A sense of power is felt coming from the vision Akane. Real Akane noticed something glowering under her and looked down. Vision Akane is standing above a glowing blue runic of a giant spinning gear. She opened her eyes and the real Akane saw that the right pupil of her eye has changed into the shape of a spinning red gear cog._

'_Are these…' _Akane thought. _'Visions of the future?'_

At once, flashes of light enveloped her as her head was pounded heavily. She can hear voices speak with each flash…

"_Even if Constellation Stars don't appear this year," _a man's voice spoke. _"You may never know what might happen."_

"_Good acting," _a tough female voice spoke next. _"But between you and me, we're just friends. Right?"_

"_Are you sure about this?" _a young boy asked. _"Eleanor, you know they will be back in five minutes!"_

"_You just seem to be a magnet of help, huh?" _another boy's voice spoke.

Several more voices spoke, but they were too fast to hear. And before she fell unconscious, she heard one last voice…

"_Akane Kuroyuki. If you really can beat me, then show me your resolve!"_

But she fell down to the ground; unconscious…

* * *

><p>New Born Light<p>

Spell

Banish from your graveyard any number of LIGHT monsters that you have. Draw cards from your deck equal to the amount of monsters that you banished.

De-Xyz

Quick-play Spell

Select 1 Xyz Monster on the field. Return it to the original owner's Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters used for the Xyz Summoning of it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Preview:**

**Chapter 20: Inventor's Experiment**

**A young hermit managed to bring all three to the safety of his house from the rain. After Yuma and Tori left, Akane was still wondering what the visions she saw were about. In an effort to cheer her up, the young boy challenged Akane to a duel…**


	21. Chapter 20: The Inventor's Experiment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the new OC that appears in this Chapter. Rights go to that Author for him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Inventor's Experiment<p>

* * *

><p>The cold feeling that Akane had while in the rain slowly disappeared as she is in darkness. Instead, she began to feel warm all around her body. In fact, she felt herself lying on something comfortable as well as hearing the faint sound of something hitting something else. She started to awake…<p>

"…Huh?"

Akane is lying on a large bed in between two more beds of the same size. One of them was empty, but the other had Yuma snoring away.

"Yuma?" Akane wondered, holding her head lightly. And then…

"_Incarnation of Light, descend now!"_

"_Appear, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"_

"_Make sure you extract every last soul that these two people have!"_

Memories began filling back inside Akane's head with the duel between her, Yuma, and Kaito Tenjo. And then the visions…the possible visions of the future.

'_What…what just happened?' _Akane groaned as her head began to pound again. _'I took control of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, but I couldn't remember the rest…did we lose? But if that's the case…'_

"Yuma! Akane!" Tori's voice cried out.

"Ah, it looks like they're starting to come around," an unfamiliar male voice spoke.

Yuma started to stir awake at the sound of the voices as well. "Huh? Whuzz…?"

Akane quickly allowed her eyes to look around the room they are in before finding the source of the voice. The room design seems to be styled to be steampunk. All the common things, such as the clock above their heads, or the small chandelier that is the source of light, even the table in the middle of the room and the large glass cabinet are designed very uniquely and have several parts that are made out of shiny metal.

Standing in front of the doorway is Tori, whose clothes seem damp from the rain. Standing behind her, however, is a young man who is slightly taller than her. The young man has short pitch black hair with thin red highlights. He had on clothes all of the same color: an olive jacket with pants and oddly enough, tap shoes.

"I saw you three lying on the ground while looking out of the window," the young man explained. "Normally, I would leave matters to others, but since no one seems to be around at that time, I have to take action."

"I see…thank you," Akane nodded. Yuma, however, remained silent.

"Speaking of which, why were you three lying on the ground?"

"Oh, about that…" Tori looked at Yuma.

"I…don't wanna talk about it," Yuma spoke sadly.

The young man blinked. "Very well then…it's getting very late now. Do you want to stay here or should I contact your relatives?"

"Yeah, we should get going…" Yuma said as he stood up. "Granny and Kari are probably worried about us…"

The young man stepped out of the way as Yuma silently passed him and Tori. Tori, with a worried look on her face, hurried to follow him along with the young man.

"It's a drizzle now, though I think it'd be best to give you an umbrella," the young man's voice carried off.

Akane is now alone in the room to think back on what happened. But when she tried thinking back on the visions, she suddenly let out a cry as her head pounded again. A new vision is seen…

_Akane is sitting down in class. Nature, Crystal, Mark, and Theo are sitting around her as well. It seems to be Spring, as there are blossom trees outside. Mr. Adams wasn't in the room, so various classmates are talking to each other; including the small group of friends._

"_Jeez, that was one crazy tournament," Nature sighed._

"_But it did give us free time away from school," Theo pointed out._

"_Yet after what happened, I miss school. A lot," herself said as she yawned. "The spring air makes me so sleepy…"_

"_Well, you better stay awake, Akane," Mark replied. "We've been outta school for a while. The teachers will probably make up with the missing work by piling it up with our current homework."_

_There was a pause. Then the group sighed._

"_Way to ruin it, Mark," Nature said._

_At that moment, the door opened and Mr. Adams walked in. At once, the entire class quieted down as he sat down on his desk._

"_Welcome back to school, class," Mr. Adams spoke. "I'm pretty sure you all enjoyed the small break from the previous tournament, but now we're back in school."_

_He stood up with a stack of paper in his hands. Passing a stack to the first person of each row, they passed it down. When Akane received hers, she saw that it is a slip for a school trip._

"_Another one…?" she muttered as she continued reading it._

"_As you know, school ends next month," Mr. Adams explained. "So our end year celebration will be a three day trip for all first years."_

_Akane looked down at the name of the city that they are visiting. It was…_

_New Domino City._

"…Hey, are you okay?"

Akane suddenly opened her eyes. The young man is back and is standing in front of her.

"Y…yes," Akane said quietly.

"Do you have someone you know live here?" he asked.

"Yes, though he lives quite a distance away, I think."

"Alright. If he has a Duel Gazer, tell me and I'll contact him or her through their ID."

Akane told the young man Mr. Daisuke's ID. A few minutes later, he came back with a Duel Gazer in his hand.

"He'll be coming in a few minutes," he said. "Is there anything I can get you, Miss?"

"Nothing, really," Akane shook. "Is this your home?"

"Yes," the young man nodded. "I shut myself away in this dear house, but I assure you, it's in very good condition. My name is Torikku Torito, but the acquaintances that sometimes visit this place call me Touri for short."

"Touri, then?" Akane asked quietly. "My name is Akane Kuroyuki. Please to meet you…"

Touri nodded. "Since it will take a while, I noticed that you have a Duel Disk on your arm when I carried you and the other two kids in."

He pointed at the table, which Akane's Heartland Duel Disk laid along with her Duel Gazer.

As if pulling it out in thin air, Touri is now holding his own Duel Disk in front of Akane.

"I only play Duel Monsters a few times, but I know how to play well," Touri said. "So how about it? One quick round?"

Akane thought about it. Of course, dueling can take her mind off of what happened, but…

"…Alright," Akane agreed as she got off the bed to wear her dueling equipment.

"Excellent," Touri smiled. "Let's step outside."

The two left the room and into a long hallway. There are many lights on, each one sending out golden lights that bathed the hallway. The two tapped their lenses and they flashed once.

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"Duel!" The two shouted, though Touri's tone was real while Akane's way fakes enthusiasm.

Akane: 4000

Torikku 'Touri' Torito: 4000

"Ladies first, Miss Akane," Touri pointed out.

Akane nodded and drew. In her hand are Battle Golem, Key Man the Key Warrior, Polymerization, Bye Bye Damage, Battle Mania and Tune Warrior.

Just as she began thinking of a move, a flashback suddenly distracted her mind of thought.

"_I overlay my level three Daybreakers!" Kaito declared as he removed them from his Duel Disk. The three knights turned into white energy and shot up into the air as the galaxy portal opened up._

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters! Personification of the Shining Knight, lend help to those in need! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 10: IllumiKnight (2400/2400)!"_

_Emerging from the portal is a large, snow white object that resembles armor in the shape of a jagged spider with four legs and a green jewel in the center. Suddenly, the surface shattered apart, and the legs hit the ground. The green jewel suddenly flew into the air and materialized around it is a knight in white armor and wielding a sword. The white object began to reshape into a horse, and the knight landed on it. On its shoulder pad is the number '10.'_

"…My turn then!" Touri suddenly shouted. Akane nearly jumped when she realized that her body acted on its own without her realizing it. She had summoned Battle Golem in attack mode and set Battle Mania facedown.

"Let us start with the summoning of Cocoon Maiden (0/2000) in attack mode!" A pill-like object materialized into the air. Suddenly, it began to expand and shape into a woman-like creature wearing armor that looks like bronze robes.

"But why summon a monster with no attack points?" Akane asked.

"A simple question that can be easily solved," Touri replied. "I play the Spell card Shield and Swords! With this card, the stats of all our monsters are switched."

Battle Golem: (500/1500)

Cocoon Maiden: (2000/0)

"Go, Cocoon Maiden! Attack with Rapid Fire Flare!" The creature's head suddenly opened into two, revealing a cannon underneath that fired multiple blasts of fire at Battle Golem, causing it to erupt.

Akane: 2500

Touri: 4000

"Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn," Touri ended as Shield and Sword's effect ended as well.

Akane drew again and added it to her hand. "I activate the Spell Double Summon," she began. "With this card, I can summon twice this turn. I now summon Key Man the Key Warrior (1000/500) and Tuner monster Tune Warrior (1600/200)."

Both the bronze armored knight and the red robot appeared. She then activated Key Man's effect, changing its level to three.

'_Good,' _Akane thought. _'With this I can-'_

Suddenly, another painful flashback appeared in her head…

"_I overlay level three Plasma Ball and Light Serpent!" Kaito continued as the two Light monsters turned into energy and flew into another portal…_

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of Increasing Power, Overwhelm my enemies with the rising power that you hold! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 20: Giga- Brilliant (1800/1800)!"_

_Emerging this time is a massive red cocoon-like object. Suddenly, several legs tore right through the cocoon and in no time were ripped to shreds. Now standing over the ruined cocoon is a massive red ant with wings; the mark of 20 is on one of them._

"Are you okay, Miss Akane?" Touri asked.

Akane suddenly snapped back into reality and said the opposite of her plan.

"I…y-yes! I-I ov…tune level three Tune Warrior and Key Man the Key Warrior!"

But before Akane can correct her mistake, it was too late. Tune Warrior exploded into three rings and Key Man the Key Warrior flew into them, turning into three stars. A burst of light followed, and Akane have no choice…

"Urgh…Synchro Summon! Appear now, Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth (2600/800)!" The neighing sound came and the knight appeared.

Another thought came up in her head. _'I…If I didn't say that, I would've Xyz Summon for Grenosaurus. With it, I could've attacked Cocoon Maiden with it and activate its effect to do 1000 more points of damage, making the total 3000!'_

Touri noticed Akane's hesitation again.

"Again," he asked. "If there is something wrong, we can end this duel for today."

"No…I'm alright," Akane responded. "Gaia Knight, attack Cocoon Maiden!" The knight towards the creature and stabbed right through it, turning it into pixels.

However, Touri smirked. "Sorry, but I am afraid this won't be acceptable at all. I activate my facedown, Cell Throw Up!"

Touri's facedown card flipped over and glowed.

"With this Trap, when one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I do not take any damage, plus, I can special summon a monster whose level is the same as the monster that is destroyed, but I have to pay Life Points," he explained. "I summon Ogretail (1000/1200) in defense mode."

Another cell appeared. Around it materialized a two legged beast with brown fur, a white tail, and a snarling white head with two tusks on its face.

Akane: 2500

Touri: 3000

"I…end my turn," Akane said.

Touri drew again. "I set a monster facedown," he simply said. "I end my turn just like that."

'_Two defensive monsters that I can't hurt,' _Akane thought. _'I need to think of something quick…'_

Akane drew and an answer immediately got to her.

"I play the Spell De-Synchro!" Akane declared. "With this card, I can select a Synchro Monster and it returns to the Extra Deck. Meanwhile, I can special summon the monsters used for that summoning: Key Man the Key Warrior and Tune Warrior!"

Gaia Knight dispersed into pixels before they formed into the two monsters.

"Now, I activate Key Man's effect to change it to level three and overlay it with Tune Warrior!" The two humanoid monsters turned into bronze energy…

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" _Akane chanted. _"Xyz Summon! Appear, Grenosaurus_ (2000/1900)_!"_

The floor under the red portal exploded as the massive red dinosaur moved its way onto the field. Smoke clouds are forming quickly everywhere.

"Ah, a Xyz Monster, I presume?"

'_Now's my chance! I have to focus…!' _Akane thought.

"Go, Grenosaurus, attack Ogretail!" Roaring loudly, the dinosaur took two steps and stomped on the strange creature, shattering it into pixels and whipping violent winds that Touri resisted.

"Next, by detaching a Xyz Material when my monster destroys a monster, you take 1000 points of damage!" Swallowing a floating orb, it breathed fire at Touri…

Akane: 2500

Touri: 2000

"Impressive," Touri coughed as he waved away the bits of fire around him.

Akane nodded. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Touri drew again and smiled. "I activate the effect of Ogretail!" he declared. "When an Ogretail is destroyed, I can return it to my deck and gain 500 Life Points. I apologize, Miss Akane, but your assault is ineffective!"

A cell emerged from the debris that Grenosaurus caused. It flew straight into his deck and shone brightly.

Akane: 2500

Touri: 2500

"Next, when I do so, I can special summon a level three or below monster in my graveyard, such as Cocoon Butterfly (0/2000)!" The female creature appeared.

"However, it will have to say goodbye as I tribute it to summon Quadriga (2000/2500)!" Cocoon Maiden crumbled away until the cell-like object is floating. An even bigger one swallowed it up, and materializing over it this time is a massive creature that barely resembles a centaur. It had a skeletal body with a giant bronze device with wings over its back. Below it is a mechanical body, with four tank legs.

"A 2000 attack point monster," Akane said. "If you try attacking it, it'll be suicide."

"Then how about I activate its effect?" Touri suggested as he held out a hand, which a die materialized in it. "Once a turn, I can roll a die. If it is a 1 or a 2, nothing happens. If it is a 3 or a 4, its attack and defense increases by 500. But even better; if it is a 5 or a 6, I can sacrifice it to summon a powerful monster!"

"A powerful monster?" Akane gulped.

"That is correct. Here I go!" Touri threw the die into the air and it magically grew larger. When it hit the ground, it ended up at…

The result is five.

Suddenly, cracks of light began escaping Quadriga and it blew up, leaving its giant cell behind that got swallowed with a blue one.

"Appear, Poseidon (2000/3500)!" Touri yelled out.

Materializing over it is a massive lion-like war machine. Like Quadriga, its legs are tank wheels and got a large cannon on its back. But instead of a lion's head, there is a human face on it. It let out a roar as it reared its legs, and Akane could see a lion's face painted on its underside.

"But it still has the same attack points!" Akane pointed out.

"Miss Akane, don't underestimate the power of this deck!" Touri said. "When it is in the graveyard, I can equip Quadriga to a monster and have it gain the effects and stats of this card!"

The remains of Quadriga appeared floating in the air. Suddenly, the tank legs attached themselves to Poseidon and the shield and skeletal body went on top of the cannon.

Poseidon: (4000/6000)

"W…what…?" Akane gasped.

"Since Poseidon inherits Quadriga's effects, I will use it!" Touri continued, throwing another dice. This time, it landed on three and the massive behemoth roared as its body glowed.

Poseidon: (4500/6000)

"What's even better, Quadriga has _another _effect," Touri said. "I can rearrange the digits of any monsters on the field!"

"Digits?" Akane wondered. "What do you mean by- _WHAT IN THE WORLD?"_

Akane suddenly yelled as she watched Grenosaurus' attack and defense points are being rearranged as well as Poseidon's…

Grenosaurus: (0002/0019)

Poseidon: (5400/6000)

I know," Touri nodded. "Isn't this card extremely powerful? Now then…Poseidon, attack Grenosaurus with Howling Flare Strike!"

Poseidon let out a roar as its cannon spat out a giant missile at the dinosaur…

"…No!" Akane shouted. "I activate the Trap Bye Bye Damage! This card protects a monster from being attacked. Next, my opponent takes double the damage I take!"

"Say what now?" Touri asked. A veil covered Grenosaurus, protecting it from the explosion that sent Akane and Touri flying into the air…

Akane: *TIE*

Touri: *TIE*

All damages faded away as the two slowly got up.

"Well…" Touri groaned as he took off his Duel Gazer. "That ended rather in a bang."

Akane silently removed her Duel Gazer as well. But just as the lenses are off of her eyes, her head suddenly pounded and she groaned. Two visions flashed in her head…

_Akane is standing in front of a goofy-looking boy. He wore clothes of a stereotypical nerd or geek in a TV show, though he wore a Duel Disk on his arm. He is also standing in a mountain pile of cards of different types._

"_Who are you?" Akane heard herself shout at the boy._

_The boy gave a giggle. "You don't know ME?" he asked. "I'M the number one collector in this entire city! I'm Ho-"_

_But before the boy can finish his name, Akane found herself in another vision._

_Akane saw herself inside what seems to be a parlor room. No lights are on, yet the room is enveloped in a shade of purple. Akane is sitting down on a table with a cloaked figure. His face is hidden under a hood._

"_So…what was your name again?" Akane asked to the man._

_The man chuckled. "So you're another new customer, I presume?" he asked. "Please…call me Jin."_

"…Miss Akane!"

Touri's voice suddenly snapped Akane back into reality again. The young man's voice is concerned.

"You seem to be spacing out a lot. And just a few seconds ago, you seem to be suffering from a headache," he said. "What happened when you and the other two were outside?"

Akane lowered her head. How can she explain a boy that can steal souls, a robot that can stop time, and all three of them possessing supernatural cards?

Akane didn't say anything after several seconds, in which Touri sighed.

"You're just like me when I don't want to discuss…my interests," he said.

Akane looked at Touri. "Interests?" she asked.

Touri scratched his head. "Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, follow me."

Touri lead Akane to another door a few feet from the duel area. The room that they stepped into seems to be a Study, with all the walls covered with bookshelves. Touri approached the left bookcase and pulled on a particularly dull blue book called 'Doors for Dummies.'

To Akane's astonishment, the bookcase actually fell under the floor, revealing a hidden room on the other side. It is a large hidden room that stank high of something that Akane couldn't identify. There is a large table in the middle of the room, the surface covered with containers and testing tubes filled with curious liquids. Set along the walls are transparent containers holding strange devices. One of them seems to be a sword-like object, yet its blade looks like a pair of jaws and is seem to be moving.

"Welcome to my Testing Zone, Miss Akane," Touri said as he stepped inside. "You see, I have quite a talent of creating unique things. Some products bizarre. Some bad. But some good as well."

Akane noticed a vial on the table filled with bubbling purple liquid. But just before she can touch it, Touri noticed and quickly slid it out of reach.

"Sorry, but that is still underdevelopment," he said.

Akane nodded. "I've never seen things like this," she said as she looked at the objects in the containers. "Why don't you show this to others? People might like them."

Touri shrugged. "I did a few years back," he said. "Unfortunately, there are people who want objects like that (he pointed to the sword) and demanded me to create them. I refused, of course, fearing that they might do damage, but…"

He trailed off and Akane could guess what their reaction is. "…Where they crooks?" she asked.

Touri nodded. "After someone tried raiding my home, I swore never to let anyone catch sight of what I create. At least all of them except for this…"

He walked over to one of the containers and opened it, pulling out a large black box. On one side is a projector and the other a keyboard.

"I've been developing this for quite a long time," he said. "This machine uses the technology used for Augmented Duel Reality and Solid Vision during duels."

Touri typed several keys in the keyboard and pressed a button. The projector suddenly lit up and to Akane's astonishment, a realistic-looking Cocoon Maiden appeared. Its head opened up to reveal the cannon and it fired a blast at the wall. However, the projectile quickly disappeared once it went a few feet away from it. Moments later, the Cocoon Maiden vanished as well.

"Like the last one, this is also under development," Touri said. "What I hope for this machine to do is to create interactive AIs outside of Augmented Duel Reality. There are a group of scientists who took interest with my work and have been visiting me from time to time to help me test this."

Just then, there came a sound of a car honking outside.

"Ah, that must be your caretaker," Touri said as he placed it back into its container. "Well then…it's been nice meeting you."

"You too," Akane nodded as Touri lead her to the door. Mr. Daisuke's old car is there, waiting for her.

Oddly enough, now that Akane thought about it, her mind felt considerably lighter after talking with Touri. In fact, just as she passed the door, she didn't even felt her head pound when one last image flashed in her mind…

_Akane saw herself, Crystal, a boy with grayish hair, and a girl with long black hair that's white near the ends holding onto a tall boy with long blue hair that went down his waist. His blue eyes were focused as he is pulling on his fishing rod desperately to drag in what seems to be a fish in a giant lake…_

* * *

><p>Cocoon Maiden<p>

EARTH/Fiend/3/0/2000

When this card is face-up on the field, negate all Spells and Traps your opponent controls only during the Battle Phase. When this card is in the graveyard, you may equip this card to any face up monster on your side of the field. Equipped monster gains all stats and effects of this card.

Ogretail

DARK/Beast/3/1000/1200

When 1 Ogretail monster that you control is destroyed, you can return it to your deck to gain 500 Life Points and Special Summon 1 level 3 or below monster from the graveyard. When this card is in the graveyard, you may equip this card to any face-up monster on your side of the field. The equipped monster gains all stats and effects of this card.

Quadriga

DARK/Machine/5/2000/2500

When this card is face-up on the field, you can rearrange the digits of the ATK and DEF of any monster on the field. Roll a Die every turn. If the result is 1-2, there is no effect. If the result is 3-4, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF until the End phase. If the result is 5-6, Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Poseidon from your deck. When this card is in the graveyard, you may equip this card to any face up monster on your side of the field. Equipped monster gains all stats and effects of this card.

Poseidon

WATER/Machine/7/2000/3500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except for the effect of Quadriga. This card can attack while in Defensive Position. When this card battles, Special Summon 1 Quadriga from your graveyard and destroy it at the End Phase. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon as many Quadriga monster in your graveyard as possible.

(These cards are created by Storm Dryu. All rights go to that Author.)

Cell Throw Up

Trap

Activate only when 1 of your monsters is destroyed by battle. You do not take Battle Damage and you can Special Summon 1 monster whose level is the same as that destroyed monster from your hand as well as paying Life Points equal to its ATK.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope I had Touri acted like what his creator, Storm Dryu, thought. Now here's the preview!<p>

**Chapter 21: The Collector from the Stars!**

**While staying in Heartland City, Akane finds a local card shop. ****Going inside the shop, she leaves it with a handful of cards, some of them Xyz Monsters! However, all of her cards but one were snatched away from her. Chasing down the thief, she eventually finds him in a warehouse filled with mountains of cards! A thief collector that possesses a high variety of cards; can Akane beat him and retrieve what she had lost?**


	22. Chapter 21: The Collector From The Stars

Chapter 21: The Collector from the Stars!

* * *

><p><em>January 8, 2434<em>

Mr. Daisuke set down his newspaper on his desk and he pulled left the office. A minute later, he returned with a tray containing two plates; one of them a sandwich and the other a simple piece of toast. He also had two cups of coffee with him. He sat down on his chair as he passed the sandwich to Akane as well as one of the cups of coffee. Today is an early morning, with the skies bright blue and the cool breeze flowing through an open window.

'_It's been a day since the encounter with Kaito,' _Akane thought as she stared at the sandwich. _'My body is still feeling sore, so Mr. Daisuke decided to keep me here until tomorrow. It's a rather good thing that Mr. Daisuke has lodgings here.'_

'_This area of Heartland City is filled with various businesses, which are either shops, offices, or one of the markets. Mr. Daisuke's Agency Building is one of them, and one of the oldest buildings here. It isn't a wonder, though, since this is one of the bases of the Kuroyukis for detective work; my mother and father left this to his ownership after they died, according to Grandmaster, that is.'_

Mr. Daisuke today is wearing a dark vest over a white suit and tie. He looked at Akane and noticed that she hasn't touched her breakfast yet.

"What's with that stare-off, Akane?" Mr. Daisuke asked. "Don't let your sandwich get cold. Or your coffee. After all, the blend that your mom and dad taught me to make!"

"Oh. Yes then…" Akane took the cup and sipped it. She hasn't tasted other coffee before, but this drink tasted very sweet.

Mr. Daisuke also took a sip as well. "Now that I think about it, this is the first time we have a chat together for a long time, isn't it?"

Akane nodded. "Yes. The last time we talked to each other for more than an hour is…two years ago, I presume?"

Mr. Daisuke nodded. "You're still young, but you were training in the Wooden Dojo since you were a tyke. Now you're a student at your town. Remember that you've got your limits. Just relax here for a while."

Mr. Daisuke then picked up his newspaper again and began reading.

"They're still talking about the criminal from a few days ago," Mr. Daisuke said while he read. "Looks like he's hospitalized now until further notice. Speaking of which…wondering when he'll recover?"

"_I don't know."_

Kaito's voice spoke in Akane's mind from their duel back then.

"Speaking of which, a lot of strange stuff's been happening for the past months," Mr. Daisuke continued. "Actually, a few weeks before the attempted robbery, there was another one. This time, this crook succeeded in robbing a local jewelry shop and got away on a car. But when the police finally caught up with him, they found that the car had crashed and is on fire! The criminal managed to survive, but with pretty bad burns and all of his hair burnt off."

Mr. Daisuke took another sip from his coffee as Akane silently ate.

"While searching through the debris, the officers found broken bottles of alcohol," Mr. Daisuke continued. "I would guess it's the criminal's fault here. Most likely, he'd been drinking before or while he was escaping. You shouldn't drink and drive, you know? But there's still one thing that bothers me…"

"What is it?"

"That criminal's recovered by now, but he's still hospitalized," Mr. Daisuke explained. "They found him unresponsive like he's in a coma."

Akane blinked. _'A coma? Could this be Kaito's doing as well?'_

Mr. Daisuke set down his newspaper again and turned on the radio sitting at his desk. At once, a commercial spoke through the radio; one that caught her attention.

"_World Duel Carnival!" _a male voice boomed from the radio. _"In two weeks, Mr. Heartland, Mayor of Heartland City, will host this national tournament. Many duelists all over the world will come to this event, all for the chance of being crowned Duel Champion of Japan!"_

'_Duel Champion of Japan, is it…?' _Akane thought.

"_If you can proof that you can become a Duel Champion, sign up before __**January 18**__! May your heart burn with passion!"_

"World Duel Carnival, huh?" Mr. Daisuke muttered as he continued reading his newspaper. "I've been hearing about some rumors of a tournament soon, but I never thought it been international. Say Akane, you duel, right?"

"Well, yes," Akane began. "But the tournament will most likely take up time from school. I've been out for two days, so…"

"Maybe, but do you know about the National Duel Circuit held here?" Mr. Daisuke asked. "A whole lot of schools in Japan were closed or shorten throughout the tournament so everyone can see it. Most likely, yours will also close for the tournament."

"I suppose so…" Akane replied, though she isn't quite sure about it.

"Well, here's a little start in editing your deck," Mr. Daisuke said. He put down the newspapers once more to retrieve something from his pocket. He placed them right in front of Akane: 1500 yen.

"Wha-? But…I can't accept this," Akane said as she tried pushing back the money.

"You're forgetting one of your family rules, Akane," Mr. Daisuke said. "Unless it's dangerous, always accept gifts that are given to you…I think. And besides, I make plenty of money. 1500 yen's not gonna hurt. Just take it and buy some packs. There's a shop just across the streets; you can't miss it."

"Well…alright," Akane said as she reluctantly accepted the money. She took out her own wallet and just after Mr. Daisuke returned to his papers, he didn't notice her having already 5000 yen inside.

* * *

><p>The card shop right across the street seems to be busy, based on what Akane saw through the large window. She saw a bunch of kids crowding around something. When she entered, a bunch of kids were crowding around a basket full of booster packs with the designs with a gear at the center and two golden lines running across them.<p>

"What's going on?" Akane asked to the shopkeeper as he was putting a box back inside the counter.

"A new booster pack just arrived here and it's been selling greatly," the shopkeeper replied as he took one of the packs from the counters and placed it on the surface. "It's called Battle Pack: Alternative Zones."

"Battle Pack?" Akane blinked.

"There are only two of them, so I'm sure they aren't familiar," the shopkeeper said. "Battle Packs consists more than two hundred different cards in the past. Each one contains five cards, but all of them are special. That way, no one could get a bad pull from a booster pack they bought. And it also costs just 200 yen for each."

"Well…alright," Akane nodded as she took some money from her wallet. The shopkeeper gave her the booster pack and she opened it. Inside, she found that one of the cards has its name is a glossy white and is a Xyz Monster: Gem-Knight Pearl. The next card under it is a normal card called Gagaga Girl. The next is Tuner's Barrier and then Synchro Boost. But the last card that she pulled has a shiny surface on it; it was a monster called Battle Eater.

'_Hmm…these are all good cards, actually,' _Akane thought. _'I wonder what I can find by buying more…'_

She took out enough money worth of 2000 yen.

"More please."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, she left the store with half of her money gone and her pockets full of cards and opened wrappings. Meanwhile in her hand, she had out seven Xyz Monsters; all of them freshly received from her opened booster packs. She eyed each one of them with care.<p>

"To have luck getting these cards out of a two hundred and fifty cards…" Akane muttered. "I should probably take great care for-"

POW!

Something struck her from behind. Akane grunted in pain as she dropped her Xyz Monsters as she landed on her knees. Her hand touched the struck part of her head. It didn't seem to be anything serious, thankfully, but…

"I'll be taking those now!"

A quick shadow suddenly snatched up her fallen Xyz Monsters. Akane grunted in shock and looked up to see the thief running away. She immediately got back up and started to run after him. Seconds later, she noticed a card flying away from the thief, but he didn't seem to notice as it drops to the ground. Akane stopped briefly to pick it up, only reading its name.

Kachi Kochi Dragon.

* * *

><p>The chase eventually lead to where she last saw the thief; a warehouse near the docks. It was a long chase too, as by the time Akane was in front of the large open doors, she was panting heavily; her arms and legs very sore.<p>

"So this is the place…" Akane muttered as she slowly walked into the darkness of the warehouse.

"I know you're in here!" she shouted in the darkness; it was too hard for her to see anything. "You might as well give it up!"

At once, the warehouse was illuminated in light, blinding Akane. She closed her eyes, but opened them a few seconds later once they are adjusted. What's around her is truly an amazing sight to behold.

Cards. Cards are everywhere around her. Some in small piles, some in tall stacks, some inside glass cases, or just single ones lying on the floor. Either way, there were so many cards in a single area that it would most likely cost a fortune to buy; she even saw one of the pieces of Exodia next to her feet!

And several feet in front of her, there is an incredibly giant pile of cards of hundreds. And standing on top of that pile is a boy with a goofy look about him. He wore clothes of a stereotypical nerd or geek on TV: which is large black framed glasses with a light blue vest and a collared shirt with a huge red bow tie. However, he also had a Duel Disk with him and gave out a high pitched giggle.

'_Wait a minute…' _Akane realized. _'Isn't he…?'_

_Akane is standing in front of a goofy-looking boy. He wore clothes of a stereotypical nerd or geek in a TV show, though he wore a Duel Disk on his arm. He is also standing in a mountain pile of cards of different types._

_"Who are you?" Akane heard herself shout at the boy._

_The boy gave a giggle. "You don't know ME?" he asked. "I'M the number one collector in this entire city! I'm Ho-"_

"So?" the thief asked. "How'd you like my card collection?"

"Who are you?" Akane shouted at the boy.

The boy gave a giggle. "You don't know ME?" he asked. "I'M the number one collector in this entire city! I'm Hoshino, the King of Cards!"

"Hoshino?" Akane tilted her head. "Hoshino, like stars?"

"Who cares?" Hoshino waved it off. "Anyways, you have the cards that I wanted in my collection, so thanks for giving me them!"

"Giving you them?" Akane asked harshly. "You _stole _them from me! And I want them back!"

Hoshino giggled again. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I have greater things in plan if I become the number one card collector in this city, and then the world!"

Akane grunted again. _'We're not going to have an agreement, are we?' _she thought. _'What would Mr. Daisuke do…? Wait a minute…didn't he give me a stun gun?'_

The stun gun he had given her a long time ago is hidden in a pocket inside her coat. She was about to retrieve it when the Grandmaster's voice filled her mind…

_"Oh, you'll be surprised how much dueling will affect you."_

'_Well, if that's the case…'_

Akane pointed at the boy. "Then if we can't agree on one thing, then let's duel!" she declared. "Winner takes all; if I win, I get to take back my Xyz Monsters!"

"And if I win, then I'm taking your deck," Hoshino grinned as he pulled out her Duel Gazer. "Let's go!"

Akane seized her Duel Disk attached to her belt and placed it on her wrist as the card platform emerged from the cracks. She inserted her deck, but also added some of the cards that she had received from her booster packs. Taking out from her pocket is her Duel Gazer as she wore it on her eyes. Both duelists' lenses flashed as AR Vision took over…

"_Connection from A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

Akane: 4000

Hoshino: 4000

"I will start!" Akane shouted as she drew. "I summon Destroyer Locusts (1500/1000)!" A loud buzzing sound is heard throughout the room. Hoshino turned his head around to see what was coming from when a large swarm of locusts came flying in through the windows and to Akane's side.

"Next up, I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Well then, it's my draw!" Hoshino grinned as he drew. "I'm summoning Fetch Dog (1300/500)!" A large brown dog appeared holding a bone in its mouth.

"Next up, I'm playing a Spell called Fair Deal," he continued as the card digitalized. "With this, by discarding a card, I can special summon a monster whose level is the same as a monster I have, so I summon level four Card Kid (500/1000)!" A young boy wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and a cap appeared.

"Two level four monsters, huh?" Akane muttered.

"I overlay level four Fetch Dog and Card Kid!" Hoshino declared as the two monsters turned into brown energy and the red portal opening up in front of him.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come on down, Wind-Up Zenmaister (1900/1500)!"

The ground between them split open as a massive robot flew out. The robot is floating in the air by four rocket engines for legs. Its massive red, green, and white arms are connected to the body by a spring acting as its shoulder. Its head and torso are both purple and white colored.

Akane grunted. That was one of the cards that she found in the booster pack!

"Aw, you missed your card," Hoshino snickered at Akane. "Too bad! It's mine now!"

"I would take you seriously if it hasn't been for how you look," Akane responded back.

"Whatever. I'll let Zenmaister do the talking because of its attack. For each Xyz Material on it, it gains 300 attack points."

Wind-Up Zenmaister: (2500/1500)

"Go, Zenmaister! Attack Destroyer Locusts!"

Zenmaister threw one of its arms back, allowing the spring for a shoulder to carry it several feet back before swinging it forward, literally throwing itself at the swarm of insects.

"Destroyer Locusts' effect activates!" Akane declared. "Once a turn it is not destroyed by battle, and while its in attack mode, both of us take half of the battle damage I would take!"

"What?"

Suddenly, the locusts came together as one, turning into a human-sized locust. Zenmaister's fist came into contact with the insect and sent shockwaves everywhere, causing the two duelists to stumble.

Akane: 3500

Hoshino: 3500

"I'll get you next time," Hoshino grunted as he took a card from his hand. "I'm setting a card to end my turn!"

Akane drew again. _'For each Xyz Material, Zenmaister gains 300 attack points,' _she thought as she looked at the colossal robot. _'I've got to somehow force him to give up its Xyz Materials…'_

Akane looked at her current hand and then to the drawn card. Her eyes widen for a moment as she realized a battle strategy.

"I set a monster facedown!" she declared. "Next, I set another card facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all?" Hoshino asked as he drew again. "Here it comes! I'm playing the Continuous Spell Card Shop!" As the card appeared in front of him, rows and rows of booster packs appeared around him. "By paying 100 Life Points, I can draw a random card from my deck, which I'm going to do right now!"

Akane: 3500

Hoshino: 3400

"Here comes the draw. Whatever it is who knows!" Hoshino shouted as he closed his eyes. His fingers pulled out a card from his deck and he looked at it.

"Sweet!" he cried out. "I'm summoning the Sharp Cards Statue (2000/1900)!" From the massive card pile behind him emerged a statue of a castle chess piece with arms and a sword. It is entirely made from Duel Monsters cards.

"This guy can only attack defense position monsters, but it has an effect which gives all monsters piercing damage!"

Cards began flying out of Sharp Cards Statue and towards Zenmaister. The combination formed spikes on its knuckles.

"Next, by detaching a Xyz Material from Zenmaister, it can flip a monster facedown!" Hoshino continued as an orb flew into its face. The massive robot aimed its engine legs at Destroyer Locusts and violent gusts of wind blew on the swarm, forcing them into a facedown card.

"Since a Xyz Material is gone, Zenmaister's attack points go down."

Wind-Up Zenmaister: (2200/1500)

"Let's go! Sharp Cards Statue attacks your other facedown monster!"

The castle statue threw its sword made out of cards at the other facedown monster. Some cards flew away from the sword as it sailed in the air.

"I discard the monster Battle Eater (2500/0)!" Akane shouted. "When a monster who has less attack points than this monster attacks, I can discard it to end the battle phase, but I take damage equal to the attacking monster's power!"

The card sword glowed eerily purple as it pointed straight towards Akane. It flew right past its intended target and struck her in the chest. The sword burst apart and cards were slowly falling down to the ground.

Akane: 1500

Hoshino: 3400

"Why'd you do that for?" Hoshino asked as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh well. Not that I'm complaining. Once my turn's done, the monster that was targeted by Zenmaister switches to attack mode."

At that point, Destroyer Lotus' facedown card flipped over and the swarm of insects came flying out.

Akane drew and then pointed at Hoshino. "I now activate my Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted!"

"What?" Hoshino flinched before realizing what that meant. "You mean…"

"The reason why I activated Battle Eater's effect is because of this!" Akane explained as a massive obese wizard in black robes flew out of a purple portal. It had on a red cape that flew wildly in the air.

"Next, I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000) and play the Spell Clone's Cost. When I have two or more copies of the same monster, I can pay 500 Life Points for each one to summon it!"

Akane: 1000

Hoshino: 3400

Another copy of Gagaga Magician appeared besides the first one.

"Now, I activate my Magician's effect to alter their levels to three," she continued as three stars on their belts glowed.

'_Even if he isn't a Number user, my cards are on the line here,' _Akane thought. _'It wouldn't exactly hurt to use it…!'_

"I overlay two level three Gagaga Magicians!" Akane declared as her wizards flew up into the air as purple energy.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Personification of Hate, let your cursed power flow through you! Xyz Summon!"_

The galaxy portal erupted into stars and out came Number 30's sealed form as it quickly changed into its monster body. It let out an inhuman roar as its acids dripped and melted the floor under it.

"Numbers, huh?" Hoshino muttered before grinning.

"Go, Number 30! Attack Sharp Cards Statue!" Akane shouted. The massive golem obeyed. It slammed a massive fist into the card statue, easily toppling it apart.

Akane: 1000

Hoshino: 2400

"Next, Battle Eater attacks Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

Carrying a large staff with it, the massive wizard pointed it at the robot. The tip glowed briefly and a ball of light shot out. It collided with the massive robot and it tore through the torso, causing it to blow up. Hoshino groaned as he tried keeping to his feet.

Akane: 1000

Hoshino: 1900

"Lastly, Destroyer Locusts, attack Hoshino directly! _Abaddon's Swarm!"_ The swarm of insects grew large and all charged straight for Hoshino. The boy cried out as he was launched backwards and crashed straight into the pile of cards he has, sending most of them flying into the air…

Akane: 1000

Hoshino: 400

"I end my turn," Akane concluded.

Hoshino got back up and growled.

"That's quite a deck you have there," he said. "Once I win, then all your cards are mine."

"But how?" Akane asked. "You're almost out of Life Points."

"I can still turn this duel around!" Hoshino declared as he drew. "I activate the effects of both Collector Dog and Card Kid in my graveyard! By banishing both of them, first with Collector Dog, I can send one card on my field to the graveyard to draw three cards!"

Card Shop disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Next with Card Kid, I can special summon one level four or lower monster in my deck!"

Emerging out of the portal now is what seems to be a large purple binder filled with cards inside.

"I special summon level one Card Binderer (500/500)! Next, I select one monster on the field and increase my Binderer's level by that monster's level. I select your level four Destroyer Locust!"

"So it's a level five monster…" Akane muttered.

"Next up, I summon my own Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" he continued as another wizard appeared. "I increase his level to five and now…"

"I overlay both Card Binderer and Gagaga Magician!" Hoshino declared as his two monsters turned into energy.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear, Robot Limited ED (2000/1700)!"

Flying out of the red portal and into the air is a human-sized robot with silver armor plating. For one of its hand, it had a ray gun instead and looked at Akane's field with strange, target-like eyes. It kept afloat due to the jetpack it wore as two purple Xyz Materials orbit around it.

"I'm not done yet," Hoshino said as he tapped on his monitor. "I activate the Continuous Trap Spell Book of Forbidden!"

As Hoshino's facedown flipped over, a large, chained up green book appeared over it.

"This is a unique card," he explained. "Because by declaring an Archetype, all monsters belonging to it cannot attack, be sacrificed, or switch positions. And the Archetype that I'm thinking of is the Numbers!"

Akane gasped as suddenly the green book was forced open. Series of chains flew out of the book as they are wrapped around Acid Golem, completely binding it.

"And better yet, I know what Acid Golem's effect can do," Hoshino smiled. "If you don't pay any Xyz Materials to it, you lose 2000 Life Points!"

"How?" she shouted. "How do you know about Acid Golem's effect? How do you know about the Numbers?"

"A special person told me about them," he simply said.

'_He's hiding something,' _Akane growled. _'But I have at least two turns until I can beat him!'_

"I activate Robot Limited ED's effect!" Hoshino declared. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I decrease the attack points of a monster and the field and increase my monster by 500 points!"

One of the purple orbs flew into the robot's chest. It looked at Battle Eater and fired some sort of ray at it, causing it to grow smaller while Limited ED's ray gun grew larger.

Battle Eater: (2000/0)

Robot Limited ED: (2500/1700)

"Go! Electrical Ray Whip!" A beam of electricity flew out of the robot's ray gun and struck the magician. He let out a cry of pain before exploding.

Akane: 500

Hoshino: 400

"I end with a facedown," Hoshino concluded. "At the end phase, my Robot's attack points are returned to normal."

Akane drew as Acid Golem started to rumble. "I activate Acid Golem's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material from it, I won't take 2000 points of damage."

An orb flew into the golem's chest and it stopped the rumbling.

"One more turn," Hoshino said. "Once Acid Golem's out of Xyz Materials, you lose!"

"Then let's start winning," Akane replied back as she held out a hand. "I flip my facedown monster, Medium Piece Golem (1600/0)!" Her facedown monster flipped over, revealed to be the smaller, light brown golem kneeling.

"I now set a card facedown and overlay my level four Destroyer Locust and Medium Piece Golem!" Akane shouted.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Dragon of the Earth, creating the road that leads towards victory! Xyz Summon! Come on out, Kachi Kochi Dragon _(2100/1300)_!"_

Emerging out of the red portal is a series of large crystals. Suddenly, several of them began to shake and a dragon's head poked out of the group. Its scales itself are crystals; even its teeth highly resembles them as well. It let out a roar, spewing small amounts of rock from its mouth.

Hoshino grunted and Akane smirked.

"Go, Kachi Kochi Dragon! Attack Robot Limited ED with Crystalized Beam Wave!"

Kachi Kochi Dragon opened its mouth extremely wide. Streaks of gray shot out of its mouth as the robot Xyz Monster was hit multiple times with crystals; its steel torso dented heavily by the strikes before a particularly large one pierced through its head, causing it to blow up.

Akane: 500

Hoshino: 300

"I…I activate my own Call of the Haunted!" Hoshino shouted as the card he set flipped and Robot Limited ED flew out of it. "This duel's not over yet!"

"When Kachi Kochi Dragon destroys a monster, I detach a Xyz Material so that it can attack again!"

"W-what?"

One of the crystal dragon's orbs flew into its mouth. It chomped on it greedily and it fired a beam of light just as Limited ED activated its jetpack. The beam melted through its chest, causing it to blow up once more.

Akane: 500

Hoshino: 200

"A…at least I still have some Life Points left?" Hoshino asked weakly.

"_No," _was all Akane said as she tapped on her monitor. "I activate the Quick-play Spell Forbidden Lance! By selecting a monster on the field, it loses 800 attack points, but is unaffected by any Spell or Trap Cards!"

Hoshino let out a tiny scream as a large golden spear appeared in front of Acid Golem. It shone brightly, melting away the chains that bounded the golem. It shook off the remaining chains on it and roared as it seized the spear.

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction: (2200/3000)

"Your Spell Book of Forbidden is useless to you now," Akane said. "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, finish this!"

Acid Golem threw the golden spear at Hoshino. It landed just right in front of him, but it began glowing even brighter than before, blinding Akane. However, she heard an explosion and Hoshino's cry. She knew that she won.

Akane: *WINNER*

Hoshino: 0

* * *

><p>Hoshino was in tears as Akane crossed her arms. She had him tied up with ropes that she found in the warehouse. He was wriggling around at the spot.<p>

"Stop it," Akane said. "There's no way to escape."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hoshino wailed. "Just let me go! I promise I'll never do it again! Promise!"

Akane sighed. "Very well, but on one condition?"

Hoshino stopped trying to free himself. "Huh? What's that?"

"First of all, give me back my new Xyz Monsters," Akane began. Hoshino leaned forward towards his Duel Disk on the ground. His Deck Box is also there, and when Akane opened it, she found her stolen cards.

"Wind-Up Zenmaister, Daigusto Phoenix, Inzektor Exa-Beetle, Hieroglyph God Dragon- Ennead, Gem-Knight Pearl, and Evolzar Laggia," Akane muttered. "They're all here…"

She turned to the tied up boy and walked behind him where the knot was at. After a few seconds, the ropes fell off from Hoshino and he gave a sigh of relief as he collapsed to the floor.

"I also wanted to know something else," Akane said and Hoshino gave a weak 'huh?' "You said that you were destined for greater things when you become the number one collector. Also, there is the fact of the Numbers. How do you know about them?"

"That?" Hoshino groaned. "A fortuneteller that I know told me about it."

"A fortuneteller?" Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…you believe in fortunetelling?" the boy asked. "This guy's really something at predicting the future. All of his customers and clients gotten what future they wanted because he told them what to do during his predictions. He told me I would live a good life if I become the number one card collector."

"And the Numbers?" Akane asked. "Did the Numbers come up when he told you what to do?"

"Sorta," Hoshino shrugged. "It wasn't actually in his predictions. He told me that there is a series of special cards called Numbers and that someone would come to me with one- which I guess it's you. He told me that if I got the Number card, he wants it."

'_A fortuneteller that wants Numbers…?' _Akane thought. _'I will have to check this out later.'_

"Do you have the coordinates to this fortuneteller?" she asked.

Hoshino nodded. He opened his mouth to tell the details…

* * *

><p>"Sorry for everything," Hoshino said as he rubbed the back of his head in shame.<p>

"It's alright," Akane nodded. "It's good to collect cards, but next time, don't steal them from someone else."

Hoshino nodded and his face suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah!" He quickly ran back inside the warehouse and back out carrying a heavy-looking case.

"What's this?" Akane asked, looking at the case.

"Again, sorry for everything," the boy replied. "To make up for this, here's a bunch of cards from me. I'm sure you'll make a lot of use for them."

Akane wasn't sure if she should take a large case full of cards. But then again…

"Well, alright," Akane finally agreed as she took the case. "If we meet again, let's duel sometime. Though only friendly; no bets for cards this time."

Hoshino laughed. "Well, see ya!"

The boy disappeared into his warehouse. Akane turned around and walked away, carrying the case with her. A bunch of cards now belong to her…a possible new lead on Numbers…

But today, she felt tired. She decided that she will organize the cards later.

And she decided to go to bed early.

* * *

><p>Destroyer Locusts<p>

EARTH/Insect/4/1500/1000

Once per turn this card is not destroyed by battle. When this card is in Attack Position, during the Battle Phase when this card is involved, you and your opponent take half of the Battle Damage you would receive.

Fetch Dog

EARTH/Beast/4/1300/500

When this card is in your graveyard, you can destroy 1 card on your field to draw 3 cards from the top of your deck.

Card Kid

EARTH/Warrior/4/500/1000

When this card is in your graveyard, you can banish it to Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster in your deck.

Sharp Cards Statue

EARTH/Rock/4/2000/1900

This card can only attack Defensive Position monsters. Once per turn until the End Phase, all monsters you control inflict piercing damage to all Defensive Position monsters that your opponent controls.

Card Binderer

EARTH/Fairy/1/500/500

Once per turn you can select 1 monster on the field and have this card's level increase by that monster's levels.

Robot Limited ED

DARK/Machine/Xyz/Rank 5/2000/1700

2 Level 5 monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material on this card. Select 1 monster on the field and it loses 500 ATK and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.

Fair Trade

Spell

Discard 1 card in your hand. Special Summon 1 monster in your hand or deck whose level is the same as 1 monster you control on the field.

Card Shop

Continuous Spell

Once per turn you can pay 100 Life Points. Select 1 random card in your deck and add it to your hand.

Spell Book of Forbidden

Continuous Trap

When this card is activated, declare 1 Archetype. Monsters of that Archetype cannot attack, be tributed, or switch positions as long as this card remains on the field.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA: <strong>This Chapter is based off of a false preview of Episode 15 and 16, where Yuma goes to a card shop after his Duel Disk malfunctions during his duel with Kaito. Like Akane, he ends up getting Xyz Monsters, but loses them to Hoshino, who also uses his cards to seal off his Numbers. The difference here is that in the fake previews, Hoshino controls a different Number 12: Dix the Magician of Truth. Now then, off to the preview!

**Chapter 22: The All Seeing Eye**

**With Hoshino's hints, Akane visits the fortuneteller who seems to know about the Numbers. While he seems strange, she finds him rather polite. During his predictions, this fortuneteller requests a duel with Akane to supposedly 'charge his spirit…'**


	23. Chapter 22: The All Seeing Eye

Chapter 22: The All Seeing Eye

* * *

><p><em>Several days earlier…<em>

A duel is taking place in a giant chamber room. The room was bathed in blue lights from a giant blue sphere floating at the back of the room. One of the duelists is a man with wavy navy blue hair and wore a black t-shirt and pants with the same color. The other one, however, is a man whose face is hidden in a hood of a black cloak he is wearing.

On the blue haired man's side of the field stood two colossal beings. One of them is a large mechanical dragon. Electricity circulated around the monster's body. There is an opening in its chest that reveals a giant spark inside. Its wings itself are made out of electricity. His next monster, meanwhile, is a strange mechanical-looking monster. Its head has a silver imprint of a human's face at the tip. The thin gray body that it has connected it with its other parts; two giant purple spikes on its side and its tail, which has the number '16' written on it.

On the cloaked man's side of the field is an even larger monster than the other two. It was a huge cone shaped creature with a ring around it. Near the top of the cone is a giant eye looking down upon them. Something was written on the creature's ring, but even with the light, it was still too dark to tell. However, it has dark sparks flowing around it, which seems to decrease its attack points greatly.

Cloaked Man: 2800

Number 16's Holder: 3500

"Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's effect activates!" Number 16's holder shouted. "If I summon this guy with any of the following monster's it gains an effect. Since I sacrifice my Batteryman AA to summon him, he gains 1000 attack points!"

The large mechanical dragon roared violently.

Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: (3400/1000)

"Go! Attack now! Super Electromagnetic Spark Cannon, fire!" the Number holder shouted as Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon launched out an electrical beam at the colossal creature.

The cloaked man chuckled. "If that is the case, then I activate my facedown Trap, Magical Cylinders!"

"What!" the Number holder shouted. Suddenly, two large jars; both facing the Number holder appeared in front of the man's monster. The electrical beam went inside one jar and launched out of the other. A massive explosion occurred as the blue-haired man was sent flying into the air.

Cloaked Man: 2800

Number 16's Holder: 100

"It's no use," the cloaked man said as the Number Holder tried to get up. "Your heart is like something I can see in my hand."

The Number Holder growled but fell silent as he stared at the massive creature that the cloaked man has.

A darker aura began to surround the cloaked man as he held out his hand. Something can be seen glowing from the inside of his hood.

"Now, kindly show me your powers," the cloaked man said.

"Damn…" the Number Holder cursed as a purple aura surrounded him as well. On the back of his hand appeared the blue mark of 16. "Go, Number 16: Shock Ruler!"

The Number Holder's other monster flew forward, tearing apart the ground under it as it raced for the man. Suddenly, another of the man's facedowns flipped over and to the Holder's shock, the Equip Spell that he had placed onto his enemy's monster is destroyed by a gust of wind. The eye in the cone turned blood red…

?: (2600/2000)

The Number Holder screamed in pain as the unknown monster fired a red beam at him. Number 16 didn't even reached its target as it disappeared along with AR Vision…

Cloaked Man: *WINNER*

Number 16's Holder: 0

"W…who are you?" the Number Holder weakly groaned.

"My name is Jin," the cloaked man sneered. "I am a Number Hunter, under the guide of Master Kaito."

The Number Holder flinched. Rumors flew by in Heartland City of a boy capable of stealing other people's Numbers by the name of Kaito Tenjo.

"K-Kaito?"

"Now then…I will be the one who will take your soul."

He held out his hand, which on one of his fingers is a pearl ring. It shone brightly as a transparent hand flew out of his. The hand entered the Number Holder's chest and he grunted in pain, but then fell unconscious as he began to age rapidly…

The man called Jin retracted the Photon Hand from the man's body. The glowing orb disappeared upon him squeezing it; now in his palm is his Number monster. Jin sneered as he looked up. Overlooking the entire chamber as he sat on a throne, was _him…_

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 2434<em>

Akane scratched her head as she looked upon the contents of the suitcase that Hoshino had given to her. It does contain the cards that he promised, but there were so many that she doesn't even know which to add to her deck. And worse of all, by noon, she will leave Heartland City to go back home.

And it's 11:40 right now.

"This is pretty much a predicament…" Akane muttered as she sat in one of the guest rooms in Mr. Daisuke's building. "I knew I shouldn't have continued sleeping when I woke up early morning…if I haven't ran for more than two hours, this wouldn't happen…"

Akane sighed as she leaned back on the chair she is sitting on.

"Unless I have a Deus Ex Machina in my hands, it looks like I will have to come back to Heartland City at another time…" she concluded.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on her door. It opened and Mr. Daisuke walked in.

"Hey, Akane," he greeted. "Sorry for the disturbance, but it looks like you'll be staying here for a while longer."

Akane blinked. "Why?" she asked.

"There's an accident down to the road between your town and Heartland," he explained. "The road's been cut off for who knows how long. But hey, you got a lot of free time in your hands again."

Akane sighed in relief. "If that's the case, there's a place that I want to go to," she said.

Mr. Daisuke nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

Akane left the building several minutes later. The only things that she is carrying with her are her Duel Disk and her Duel Gazer. She turned on the monitor, inputting the coordinates to where this fortuneteller's house is…

* * *

><p>…And the location is at one of the creepiest manors that Akane has ever seen, except for the one back at Halloween. The entire manor's design almost looks like a mini-castle, complete with a tower. Ivy covered the walls of the manor as well as the large, black gates that stood blocking the way. Somewhere in the area, there is the sound of crows chattering with each other.<p>

"So this is the place…" Akane muttered. "Now to find a way inside…"

"_Welcome," _a male voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. The steel gates slowly creaked open as a tall hooded man appeared before Akane.

"You…" Akane wasn't sure of what to say to him. He seemed rather strange and creepy. "Are you…the fortuneteller?"

The hooded man chuckled. "I have been waiting for you," he said as he waved towards the doors to his manor, which opened by themselves.

"But we should get more comfortable," the man said. "My predictions tell me of someone coming for me. Let's talk inside my mansion…"

The next thing she knew, Akane was sitting down in what seems to be a parlor room. No lights were on as well as all the curtains are closed, yet the room is covered in a shade of purple. Both she and the cloaked man were sitting down on a table, which has a crystal ball. This scene feels very familiar to her…

"So…what is your name?" Akane asked.

The cloaked man chuckled again as he let out his hood. He has a rather pale face with blonde hair. "A new customer, I presume? Please…call me Jin."

"Jin…" Akane whispered. "You see, I want to ask…"

However, Akane stopped when she noticed that Jin pulling out a Duel Monsters deck. He spread the deck around the crystal ball and looked at Akane.

"Do you believe in fortunetelling?"

Akane blinked. "I…um…"

"I can assure you, fortunetelling is very real," Jin replied as he took a card from the deck of cards and flipped it over. It is a Spell card.

"This is the Spell Stray Lambs," Jin said. "This could have two meanings. The first is that there shall be lambs being led by someone. But another is that there are lambs lost. Does this fit what you wanted?"

"Yes…slightly…"

"This fortunetelling prediction uses three Duel Monsters cards to use," Jin explained as his hand hovered over a card. "Once I pick all three, I shall channel my energy to this crystal ball to determine what your future shall be."

He then flipped over another card, which is a monster. "This card is the Reaper of the Cards. This could represent a hunter of something."

'_A hunter…Kaito…?'_

Jin flipped over the last card. It is a Trap this time. "This is Dark Bribe. This could represent someone manipulating someone else from the backgrounds. And now then…"

Stacking up the rest of the cards, Jin placed the three cards he pulled out around the crystal ball. Placing his hands around it, Akane gasped as she saw that the inside of the ball is glowing.

"I see it…" Jin muttered. "You are searching for the truth about a card…a Duel Monsters card, in fact. But within this card, there is a hidden power that drastically changes almost anyone who wields it. And there are people who want these cards. Am I correct about everything so far?"

Akane nodded.

Jin gaze back down upon his crystal ball. Akane noticed, however, his arms are slightly shaking.

"In fact…this card is known as…"

Suddenly, the flames inside the crystal ball disappeared. Jin let out an exaggerated groan as his arms flew to the ground. Akane tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I am afraid I have exhausted my energy," Jin declared in a sad tone. "I will need some way to recover energy in such a short time to continue my predictions…"

Jin closed his eyes to think up of something. Seconds later, he opened them, as if knowing what to do.

And Akane didn't expect this is how to get back energy. She found herself equipping her duel gear along with Jin in a giant chamber under his mansion.

They are about to duel.

'_Is this real going to recharge one's energy?' _she thought.

"Are you ready?" Jin smiled as he wore his Duel Gazer.

Akane nodded, and both duelists tapped their Duel Gazers as they flashed once.

"_Link between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

Akane: 4000

Jin: 4000

"I will go first if you please," Jin said as he drew. "I will begin by setting a monster facedown. I will end it like that."

Akane drew her next card. Looking at it, she smirked. "I summon level five Big Piece Golem (2100/0)!" she declared. The ground in front of her split open as the dark gray golem appeared. "When my opponent controls a monster, but I don't, I can summon him to the field without a sacrifice."

"Impressive," Jin chuckled. "A monster with 2100 attack points already…"

"Battle! Big Piece Golem, attack the set monster!" Akane shouted. Big Piece Golem winded up its arm and charged at the facedown monster. It flipped over, revealed to be some sort of white mask with a purple aura around it. Either way, it was crushed by the size of the golem's fist.

"The monster that you destroyed was my Spirit of the Shaman (0/0)," Jin said. "When it is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Shaman monster from my deck, so appear, Orange Shaman (0/0)!" There is a sound of a drum beating somewhere. A female being in a tribal dress carrying a drum and a stick appeared.

Akane looked at her hand to think of a next plan. "Looks like I will place a card facedown and end my turn."

Jin drew. "I set another monster facedown," he said as a card digitalized besides Orange Shaman. "Next, I play the Spell Stray Lambs. With this card, I receive two Lamb Tokens (0/0) in defense mode."

Two small lambs appeared; one of them lying on top of the other lamb's head.

"I set a card and end my turn."

'_All he's doing is setting up defense,' _Akane thought as she drew. _'He may be luring me in, but…'_

"I summon Battle Golem (1500/1000)," Akane began as another patch of the floor burst apart and the sphere-shaped rock appeared.

"Orange Shaman's effect activates," Jin smiled. "When my opponent summons a monster on the field, I can special summon a Shaman monster from my hand!"

Orange Shaman began spinning around, releasing a series of sparkles. Appearing besides her is an old man in dark green robes and a mask of the same color. He too, had a drum and stick in his hands.

"Join us, Green Shaman (0/0)!"

"Another zero attack point monster…" Akane muttered. "Battle! Battle Golem, attack one of the Lamb Tokens! When it battles a defensive monster, it can deal piercing damage!"

Spikes emerged out of the rock as it spun towards the top lamb. However, Jin chuckled as he held out his hand and his facedown card flipped over.

"I activate my Trap, Dance of the Master of the Guard!" Jin shouted. "When you attack one of my monsters, I can target a card in your hand and if it is a monster, the attack is negated and the card is sent to the graveyard!"

Akane blinked and looked down on her hand. The only monster in her hand is the closest right: Speed Bird.

"I choose the card closest to the right!" Jin shouted. Akane gasped as suddenly, Speed Bird began glowing purple. A mirror-like barrier formed in front of the Stray Lambs and Battle Golem was deflected from it.

Akane growled as she discarded her card. "Are you using your fortunetelling to tell what card I have?" she asked.

Jin chuckled. "My dear lady, while my fortunetelling powers are real, unfortunately, I cannot use them while my mind is occupied with something, for instance, dueling."

"If that is the case, then I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jin drew once more. "I sacrifice my facedown monster and one of my Lamb Tokens," he said. His facedown flipped over, which is revealed to be another Spirit of the Shaman. They both disappeared in light and standing where the set monster used to be is a tall man wearing a tribal uniform and a headdress of multiple colors. "I summon Rainbow Shaman (0/0)!"

"Next, since Spirit of the Shaman was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another Shaman: Red Shaman!" Appearing next is a man wearing a red coat and carrying a drum and stick.

"Five monsters on his field, yet none of them have no attack points…" Akane muttered. Suddenly, she winced when she felt her neck burn.

'_Wait…this is…!'_

"I overlay level four Red Shaman, Green Shaman, and Orange Shaman!" Jin declared as he raised a hand into the air. His three Shamans began beating their drums as they turned into light…

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters!" _Jin chanted as a galaxy portal appeared in front of him. _"Personification of Rule, control everything with might! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 16: Ruler of Color: Shock Ruler _(2300/1600)_!"_

Emerging out of the portal is a massive purple glass prism. It suddenly burst apart to large triangular shapes and reshapes itself. A mask of a human face appeared and the shapes connected themselves to it, creating some sort of floating behemoth seconds later. It let out a massive roar as the horn on its head glowed brightly.

"N-Numbers?" Akane gasped.

"Yes," Jin laughed as he held out his hand, which the number 16 glowed brightly on it. "The true reason why we are dueling…I know you have a Number in your deck!"

Akane growled as one of Shock Ruler's Xyz Materials flew into the horn on its head.

"Now by detaching a Xyz Material, I declare one card type, and neither of us can activate the effect of that type until your next end phase!"

"W-what?" Akane gasped, looking down at her facedown card, which is Bye Bye Damage.

"I declare Trap cards cannot be used!" Shock Ruler's horn shot out of its head, racing through the field and completely piercing Akane's facedown.

"Now then, Shock Ruler attacks your Battle Golem!"

The massive Number raced along the ground, tearing it apart as it rammed into the tiny monster. It was flung backwards, striking Akane, who then crashed several feet back as well.

Akane: 3200

Jin: 4000

Jin chuckled. "I now play an Equip Spell on Shock Ruler: Ring of Magnetism. With this card, you can only attack Shock Ruler now!" A ring appeared around its 'neck.' "Now then…I think I will end my turn like that."

Akane slowly got up. "What's wrong?" Jin asked. "You should hurry…your soul is at risk here…"

However, he then pointed at Akane's hand. "However, I know for the fact that you don't have any monsters in your hand after I sent your Speed Bird to the graveyard!"

Akane grunted. "So…that means…"

Jin sneered and pointed above them. Akane followed to where he is pointing at and gasped. At the side of the chamber where Jin was pointing at, there is a long staircase that let up to a throne. It was heavily shadowed, but there is definitely someone sitting on that throne, silently watching them. It was…

"…Kaito…" Akane muttered.

"I am Jin: a Number Hunter serving Master Kaito," Jin explained. "As his servant, I shall soon humbly be collecting your Numbers…using my own, of course."

An image flashed in Akane's mind. It was back at December when Crystal was possessed by Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. As the possessed Crystal escaped, she showed them her Number card, which shone and a thunderbolt suddenly shot down from the sky.

"…You're Number card gives you the ability to see into the future," Akane concluded.

Jin sneered as she saw a dark aura enveloped him. "So you finally figured it out?" he asked. "To be honest, the Number only increased the power of my ability."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, I grew up with the ability to predict the future," Jin said. "However, I didn't say how powerful my ability was. I can only see short visions of the future only once a day, but I slowly managed to make a small amount of fortune with it. But then…"

Jin gave a small chuckle as the darkness around him worsened. "…While in my old home, I found the Numbers. Upon coming in contact with mines, it strengthens my ability by using Duel Monster cards to see what each one represents. With my abilities increased, I was able to purchase this manor and lived a luxurious live. But there was something else missing, and I found out what it was one day when I was doing my usual practices on fortunetelling."

"Using the combination of both my Duel Monsters cards and my fortunetelling abilities, I saw the vision of a boy holding great power within him. Even if it was a vision, seeing the boy gave off holy vibes from him. From that vision, I learned of his name, and when the vision ended, appearing before me was a pearl ring that he wore, which was called Photon Hand…"

He held out his hand, which had a pearl ring on his index finger.

"That boy was Kaito," Akane concluded, still staring up at him sitting on the throne.

"From this gift, I knew that I have become his faithful servant!" Jin declared. "Now come, child! Offer yourself to Master Kaito!"

"How about no?" Akane shouted as she drew. Her drawn card is Clone's Cost, but…

"The card you drew is a Spell card that can help you special summon up to three monsters of the same name," Jin said. "However, if you try using it, you will fall into even more danger than you are right now."

'_But what can I do?' _Akane thought as she looked into her hand. _'None of these cards except for Clone's Cost can help me so far. If I don't play it, he will most likely destroy me. But if I do…'_

Akane closed her eyes at her predicament. Jin chuckled again as he watched her squirm.

"Perhaps I can give you a hint on what you're supposed to do?" he asked. "It doesn't matter what move you will do…"

"_**You will lose either way."**_

Akane snapped her eyes back open. She raised her fist into the air as she shouted, "I say forget your destiny! I'll prove to you that I can win this!"

She took the Clone's Cost in her hand and played it. "I activate the Clone's Cost Spell card! When I have more than two copies of the same monster, I can pay 500 Life Points for each one to special summon them!"

Akane: 1700

Jin: 4000

"I pay 1500 Life Points to summon three Gagaga Magicians (1500/1000)!"

Three cards popped out of Akane's deck and in one smooth movement, she took each one and placed them on her Duel Disk. Appearing around Big Piece Golem are the three identical wizards.

"I activate all three of my Gagaga Magician's effects! I turn two of my Spellcasters to level three and the third to level five!"

The stars on the three wizard's belts glowed into two different numbers. Jin chuckled, knowing where this will lead.

"I overlay my two level three Gagaga Magicians as well as level five Big Piece Golem and my third Gagaga Magician!" Akane declared as all of her monsters turned into energy. Two portals, one galaxy and one red appeared before her at the same time.

"_I construct two Overlay Networks with these two monsters each! Beings of the supernatural, awaken now! Xyz Summon! Appear before me, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction _(3000/3000)_ and Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon _(2600/1700)_!"_

Number 30's sealed form and a gust of dark feathers emerged from the two Xyz Monster's respective portals. Within seconds, her Number monster turned into its massive golem form while the gust of black feathers exploded, and the fallen angel himself appeared.

"So you have brought out your Numbers after all…"

"I activate Adreus's effect!" Akane declared. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a card on the field!"

Adreus held out his hand as a dark orb flew into it, turning it into a shadowy claw.

"I destroy your Lamb Token!" she shouted. The fallen angel glided through the ruined ground that Shock Ruler had created. He seized the small sheep and it disappeared into dark mists.

"Go, Acid Golem! Attack Shock Ruler!"

Acid flew out of the golem's body as it stomped its way towards Shock Ruler. The enemy Number monster continuously sent out sparks, but it harmlessly hit the golem. When it was in its reach, Acid Golem slammed a fist, tearing it apart and causing it to explode. Jin grunted slightly as winds pressed against him.

Akane: 1700

Jin: 3300

"Because Shock Ruler is destroyed,Ring of Magnetism is also gone! Adreus, attack Rainbow Shaman!"

Adreus's hand turned into an even bigger claw. He brought it down upon both Jin's last monster the fortuneteller himself, who groaned in pain as he staggered backwards.

Akane: 1700

Jin: 700

"The advantage is now mine," Akane concluded. "I end my turn."

Jin, however, sneered. "This may be a good move," he started. "But this duel is over right now!"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "But how can it be?" she asked. "You have less Life Points than me, and thanks to my facedown card, I'm protected."

"I am fully aware at that," he said. "So unfortunately for you…"

He sharply drew as he shouted, "You have signed your own death warrant! When my opponent has a face-up Xyz Monster and I don't control any monsters, I can special summon a Rainbow Shaman (0/0)!"

A beam of light shot down from the ceiling and another of the tribal warriors appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back my other Rainbow Shaman!"

A purple runic appeared next to the first Rainbow Shaman and another came floating out of it. At that point, Akane winced as her neck burned even more. And she realized something…

'_He said that he is a Number Hunter,' _she thought. _'Don't tell me…'_

"I overlay my two level seven Rainbow Shamans!" Jin shouted.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Personification of Prediction, cast your gorgeous pupil and gaze upon this world! Xyz Summon! Come forth…_

Akane didn't hear what Jin said as she was taken back by what emerged from the galaxy portal. It was a giant eyeball that gazed at her. Seconds later, it flew out of the portal and connecting to it are hundreds of long, red tissues; all of them have a white nerves at the end. The nerves began connecting to each other as several of the red tissues flew off of the eyeball and their ends extended towards each other as well. It now stood as a giant cone-shaped being, with the eyeball inside of it. Surrounding the monster is a yellow ring, also created from the tissues as well; the number 11 is imprinted on it. A popup window appeared next to it, allowing Akane to see what its stats were (2600/2000).

"With this, my victory is set!" Jin shouted. "By detaching a Xyz Material from it, I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"W-what?" Akane gasped.

"_Temptation Glance!" _Jin shouted as one of the monster's Xyz Materials flew into its eye. It gazed at Adreus, shooting out a red beam that struck the fallen angel. A red aura enveloped him as it writhed in the air before being forced to fly towards Jin's field.

"No!" Akane cried out.

"Yes!" Jin roared in triumph. "I activate your former monster's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material, I destroy your Acid Golem!"

But instead of taking in the Xyz Material, Adreus seems to be fighting against the monster's effect as it swatted away the incoming orb. Nevertheless, it didn't help as it crashed through Number 30's body, causing it to fall apart. With her last defense gone, and Bye Bye Damage useless, all Akane can do is stare helplessly as she is forced to wait for her destruction…

"Now, Adreus! Finish off your former master!"

However, Adreus wouldn't do it as it writhed in the air, continuously fighting off the monster's effect. However, the massive monster looked down upon its victim and sent out a red beam. An explosion occurred, sending the fallen angel into the air where it crashed into Akane, finishing her off…

Akane: 0

Jin: *WINNER*

The effect of the duel struck Akane hard. As she lay on the ground, she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness is Jin standing over her. He held out his hand as the pearl ring glowed and he smiled.

"_Photon Hand."_

* * *

><p>Jin admired his handiwork as his Photon Hand retracted back to his hand. When it returned, the Number Card is there as expected, but what he did not expect is that there was no soul as well.<p>

"Hmm…?" Jin wondered before walking up to Akane. She is still motionless, but it is clear that she is just unconscious. But what is most curious is that unlike any others who aged from losing their souls, Akane is still young as ever. "I would say this is odd…" he muttered as he pocketed Number 30. "But…she still has other uses…"

In his hands materialized a glowing ball. In this ball, he could see several young students outside of his manor.

"Now then…I suppose I could use her and these children as bait…"

* * *

><p>Akane suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She wasn't inside the giant chamber in Jin's manor anymore. In fact, the new area she is in is very different than any area she has ever seen before. It is a large white room that seems to stretch endlessly. The temperature of the room is something that she cannot really describe. It wasn't hot, nor cold. It's just…right in the middle.<p>

"Where am I…?" Akane wondered as she looked around. A memory flashed through her head, remembering her loss against Jin just about a minute ago. "I lost to him…did I lose my soul…?"

She looked at her hand, however. "…No. I don't look like an old woman. I don't feel old anyways."

She continued to look around at her surroundings. She noticed that here is something a few feet away from her. Approaching it, she realized that it is a word.

'Mind.'

"Mind…?" Akane wondered as she slowly reached out to touch it. But when her fingers touched the words, images flashed in her mind.

Destruction was all around her. Akane watched herself standing in the middle of a ruined field overlooking a destroyed city. Rocks strewn about everywhere around her as smoke clouds filled in the air above the ruined city. And lying on the ground next to her is the body of a dead monster…

There is a sudden flash of light and suddenly, she saw herself again, though this time in a classroom different from hers. It is like a room in college, with rows and rows of tables and chairs. She saw herself talking with other students that she didn't recognize, but one of them is Crystal. However, they all wore different uniforms than the ones back at school. The girls had on a red jacket with a yellow bow while the boys had on blue jackets with a red tie.

Another flash- she saw herself walking along a huge, pitch black room similar to the one she is in. However, as she continued to watch herself walk, under the vision's feet, several silver glowing orbs appeared everywhere in the darkness below her, illuminating the entire room. As the vision continued walking, the glowing orbs that are now behind her glowed even more brightly as golden lines shot out of each one of them; connected to another orb.

'_Are these…more visions?'_

"You said this is supposedly the "network that binds us all," Vision Akane said as she looked up. "So the only entrance is in my mind?"

"_Correct," _a male voice boomed somewhere in the dark room. _"This network connects to all souls of everyone. Our souls…you are now able to view what is like inside each person's souls."_

There is another flash of light and Akane found herself running inside the white room, though she had no control over her body or emotions or thoughts. The room now is also filled with many different things.

Akane could feel worry within her. _'Where is it…?' _she heard herself thought. _'Where…?'_

Akane looked around. Images of cards rose from the glass-like floor and aligned themselves like a small hallway. In the corner of her eye, she could see various images of cards belonging to Crystal orbiting around a picture of her in midair. Another picture of Mark and someone else she didn't know race above her head; behind them were cards presumably belonging to them.

Akane noticed that she is running even faster than ever as she is fixated on a large image of a card several feet away in front of her. Excitement overtook her as within seconds she closed the distance between her and the card. The vision sharply stopped as Akane noticed a symbol of a large blue gear cog appearing under her feet as she felt something powering her. She held out her hand towards the card, which shone brightly, preventing her to see its image. However, she did catch the name of it…

Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End.

The images stopped right there as Akane now stood back in the white realm.

"That was…" Akane muttered before shaking her head and looking around again.

"It looks like I will be here for some time now," she said. "Perhaps I can find information on where I am at…or how I can still be awake."

And she took off, unaware of what will happen back at Jin's manor…

_Several hours earlier…_

* * *

><p>Spirit of the Shaman<p>

DARK/Spellcaster/1/0/0

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Shaman from your hand or deck.

* * *

><p>That's it for this Chapter. Now here's the preview!<p>

**Chapter 23: The Light of Hope**

**Yuma's friends have become interested with the Numbers that he has. Suggested by one of them, they travelled to Jin's mansion without realizing who he really is and captures them along with Akane. Receiving the message of his friends kidnapped, Yuma is forced to duel against Jin for everyone's freedom…**


	24. Chapter 23: The Light of Hope

Author's Note: Jeez, this shouldn't take this long to complete a Chapter. Sorry for the long delay for this to upload. I've been busy with school for a while, but I've finally managed to complete the last bits of this Chapter. It is finally the end of the Chapter that takes place in both Episode 17 and 18. For those who missed the previous Chapter, please look back as it does show something important near the end.

Anyways, a bit of an announcement about my Profile. **I've added summarizes of my other stories and small information about the OCs that I have created in all my stories. Sometimes, I may post future OCs and stories that will appear**** soon.**

But for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Light of Hope<p>

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 2434 <em>

"Oh yeah! I'm feeling the flow big time!"

Today is a morning at Yuma's school. The boy is at a great mood today as he arrived at the school's entrance; Astral following him close by.

"Great! I'm not late today!" he grinned as he pulled out his deck, which he altered a bit. "With these new cards in my deck, I feel unstoppable. I can finally take my revenge on Kaito when he shows up!" He turned to Astral, however, who looked down. "Huh? What's up with you?"

"I cannot be optimistic," Astral simply replied. "You and I are different."

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yuma!" a female voice spoke. Yuma turned around to see Tori, Takashi, and another boy approaching him. The new boy is rather overweight and had on a red cap.

"Morning!" Yuma cheerfully called. Unlike him, Tori and the other boy looked very tired as if they stayed up all day for something.

However, Tori grabbed Yuma's arm. "Come with us for a minute," she said as she dragged him to a more vacant spot of the school park.

"What's this about?" Yuma asked once they got there. Takashi showed Yuma his activated Duel Disk, which shows the pictures of several hospitalized people. All of them are aged and have a vacant stare in them.

"Me, Tetsuo, and Tori found this on the internet," Takashi explained. "Lately, there's a bunch of incidents where duelists are assaulted one by one."

"We looked into this stuff more," the boy called Tetsuo added. "We found out that they each used to have a Number card with them."

Yuma grunted. "N-Numbers?"

"Since you have Numbers, to summarize, this stuff didn't happen to you yet."

Yuma knew that he can't really explain about this and tried to make up an excuse. "Uh, maybe these incidents aren't real?" he asked as he tossed Takashi back his Duel Disk. "I don't know anything about this!"

"Don't try tricking us," Tori sharply replied, causing Yuma to flinch. "C'mon, tell us the truth! This is for your wellbeing, you know!"

"Uh…I-I don't really know!" Yuma spoke nervously as he started backing away.

"Yuma!" Tori frowned as both she, Tetsuo, and Takashi took a step forward.

"Uh…I need to use the bathroom!" Yuma shouted as he quickly thought up for an excuse. He quickly took off, prompting Tetsuo and Takashi to run after him.

Yuma managed to lose the two boys. Since there is still time before school starts, he was resting on the rooftop of the school on a raised area that needs a ladder to climb.

"Yuma," Astral spoke to him. "Why do you not tell them about Numbers?"

"It's obvious," Yuma said as he stared up into the sky. "How'll I tell them what will happen if I lose against Kaito? I'll become an old man?"

"Kaito…" Astral muttered. "He seems to be hunting Numbers again."

Yuma sat up and smirked. "But if he does, we'll just beat him and snatch them like we did always!"

"You're too lightheaded on your thoughts," the spiritual entity replied. "Kaito is not naïve at all."

The boy frowned. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked and Astral almost flinched in response. "There's no way to get his Numbers other than winning, you know. You still want to regain your memories, right?"

Astral sharply turned around. "What if we lose?" he asked. "We both will suffer the consequences. You will lose your soul and I will disappear!"

"But if we don't beat Kaito, we-" Yuma suddenly stopped as he felt something watching him. He turned to the side and nearly let out a chocked yell as someone was right next to him.

It was Cathy, a shy girl in Yuma's class and the person whom Yuma dueled against because he thought she kidnapped Tori (though Tori were playing with her cats). Like her nickname suggests, she takes on the appearance of a cat. She has dark silver hair clipped to resemble two cat ears. She also wore black framed glasses over green eyes and she greeted Yuma in a hushed tone.

"G-good morning," she said.

"C-Cat?" Yuma shouted. "What're you doing here?"

Cathy's cheeks turned scarlet. "You kindly remembered me…" she whispered.

Yuma gave a nervous laugh as she continued to speak.

"By the way…who's Kaito?"

An alarm activated in Yuma's brain as his old excuse appeared.

"Jeez, I forgot about the bathroom!" he cried out as he jumped off the raised platform and ran back into the school; Astral following close by.

Cathy hung onto the ladder, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime After Akane's Defeat…<em>

Inside the giant chamber in Jin's manor, he was kneeling at the foot of the long staircase leading up to Kaito. He pulled out both Number 16 and Number 30 and placed it on the floor.

"Master Kaito. These are the two Numbers I have collected," he said. "I was humbly selected by you, and that's why I have worked so hard offering you everything."

He turned around and smirked. Akane was lying on the floor, tied up and still unconscious.

'_You…my fortunetelling abilities may be true, but you might have never understood what the cards I choose mean,' _Jin thought. _'You are the stray lambs both lost and manipulated by me, the reaper itself. But earlier, I have tempted a boy with a great future for the price of bringing Numbers to me. And now everything is in order…'_

He spread out his deck once more in front of him. He selected a card as the number '11' appeared on his forehead. He flipped the card over, revealed to be Stray Lambs. Jin flipped over another card; Reaper of the Cards and grinned.

"Just like before," Jin chuckled. "Everything is visible to me. I can see several lambs appearing before me, followed by one who will control Numbers for me to hunt."

Reaching for his pocket, he drew out a card. The dark aura around him worsened even more as he let out a loud cackle…

* * *

><p>School is now over, but it doesn't mean Tori and her attempts to talk to Yuma are. As soon as the bells rang, the boy immediately took off.<p>

"I'm going ahead!" he shouted as Tori, Tetsuo, and Takashi emerged from the doorway.

"Wait!" Tori cried out.

"Sorry, but I have to run an errand for granny!" Yuma called as he ran off.

"Darn it, he ran away again!" Tori groaned.

Tetsuo looked at Takashi, who nodded.

"Since Yuma isn't listening to us, we got an alternative plan," he said.

"To summarize, it's called the Number Club," Takashi added as they started walking down the hallway.

"Number Club?"

"If we can't get the answers out of Yuma, then we'll look for them ourselves," Tetsuo explained. "We're gonna find some info on the Numbers!"

"That seems rather intriguing!" a squeaky voice spoke, startling all three of them. Emerging out of a trash bin nearby is a small boy with dark brown hair and large green glasses. He also had on a small blue hat with a star on it. As he jumped out of the trash bin, he asked, "Is it okay if I can join the Number Club, too?"

"Tokunosuke?" Tetsuo blinked. "Didn't you have Numbers, before?"

Tokunosuke 'Flip' Omoteura is another of the group's classmates. A troublemaker, he attempted to isolate Yuma from his class by trying to frame him for things he didn't commit. In reality, Tokunosuke was after Yuma's Number cards, but was ultimately beaten by the card that he had given to him: Baby Tiragon. However, Yuma offers him as his friend, which he gladly accepts.

"It'd like to be called Flip, you know!" the short boy corrected Tetsuo. "But about the Numbers…"

"Yes?" the other three asked.

"…I dunno!"

The three let out a pained groan as they collapsed onto the floor.

"Y-you little rascal!" Tetsuo groaned.

"Um…" a soft voice spoke behind them. It was Cathy. "I-I'd like to join the Number Club, too."

"Hey, you're that girl who greeted us a while ago," Tori blinked.

"Yeah, after you failed to show up when-" Tetsuo started to snicker, but stopped when Tori was giving him a death glare. "Uh…never mind. But why did you want to join us, anyways?"

"I saw Yuma alone talking to someone," Cathy explained.

"And what did we talk about?"

Cathy shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I only heard about the Numbers and someone named Kaito…"

"Kaito?" Takashi asked. "Who's that?"

"But if Yuma's talking about Numbers and this Kaito guy, he might have a connection between these incidents."

"Well, if we just stand around here, we won't find anything out about this," Tetsuo said. "The school ended, so this should give us time to find some clues."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. This is a huge city, so I'm sure there should at least be some clues about this. How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>It turned out to be very hard. No one paid attention to her as she wandered about, and the few who actually chatted with her doesn't know anything about Numbers.<p>

It had been an hour since they left the school, and she couldn't find anything useful. Tired, she sat down on a bench at the station's courtyard. However, she got herself an unexpected visitor…

"…Are you researching about the Numbers?"

Tori looked up. Ryoga Kamishiro was approaching her, hands still in his pockets.

"Shark?" Tori blinked. "How did…?"

"I've seen you around town," Shark replied. "You were asking people about the Numbers very often." He looked around the courtyard. "Now that I think about it, this is where me and Yuma first dueled…"

A memory suddenly flew into Tori's mind…

_**"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"**_ _Shark's cry soon turned into a massive roar as his Big Jaws and Skull Kraken turned into energy…_

"_I overlay level three Big Jaws and Skull Kraken!" he shouted as they flew up into the air. In front of him, a galaxy-like portal opened as the two flew into it…_

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" he chanted. The galaxy-like portal blew up into stars as he pulled out a card…_

"_Come! Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"_

"Didn't you have a Number before?" she asked. "Do you know something about them?"

"Those cards have a strange effect on anyone," Shark replied. "They are things that no one should know in detail."

"What do you mean…?"

"Just don't get too involved with Numbers," was all Shark said before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Nothing…" Tetsuo groaned once the group met up at the park.<p>

"Same here," Takashi added.

"Nothing from me as well," Cathy said.

"So we have nothing then?" Flip asked.

"To summarize, we don't."

However, Flip grinned. "It's obvious that Numbers have a flip side that hard anyone knows. And to search for that side, we'll have to go to that side as well!"

"Uh…what?" Tetsuo blinked.

"I heard rumors of the best fortuneteller living nearby," he explained. "Obviously he can see the hidden side that we can't see!"

"But how can you be sure?" Takashi asked. "You only heard rumors about him, and who knows if they're true or not?"

"I assure you, a bunch of people have visited him before and everything he predicted is true! Besides, what's the harm if we're just visiting someone's place?"

* * *

><p>"Yuma," Astral spoke as he watched Yuma lying down on the grass in front of the large pond along the route he takes to school. "Why?"<p>

"Why what?" Yuma asked.

Astral just sighed as he continued looking at the clear golden sky as the sun is setting. Yuma himself sighed as well. "You just sighed again," he said. "You've been doing that a lot today."

Astral sighed once more.

Annoyed, Yuma sat up and look at the entity. "Hey, if you sigh one more time, I'll…I'll…uh…"

'_Actually, I can't really think of a way to punish him,' _the boy thought. _'Oh well. I guess I can always decide not to listen to him for a while and…'_

"Yuma!" Someone called out behind the boy, interrupted his thoughts. He stood up and turned around to see Cathy running towards him, looking very tired.

"Cat?" Yuma blinked. "What happened?"

Cat stopped short in front of the boy. Even though she is out of breath, she spoke only a few words.

"E…everyone's…"

"Wait, you mean the guys? What happened to them?"

"Tori…the others…they're…" Cathy suddenly stopped as she gave a painful grunt and lowered her head; her body stood eerily rigid.

"Hey…Cat?" Yuma asked nervously. He almost jumped when Cathy began speaking, but in a man's tone.

"_Listen, Number Holder," _Cathy sneered at Yuma. _"My name is Jin, the all-seeing one. I am Master Kaito's servant."_

Yuma let out a gasp and backed away. "Kaito?" Astral asked. "So is he going after us again…?"

"_Yuma Tsukumo. I have kidnapped your friends and locked them deep inside my mansion. If you wish to see and rescue them, then you must come and bet our Numbers for a single duel. If not…"_

Cathy let out a sinister chuckle before letting her head down again, her eyes in a blank state.

Yuma sharply turned to Astral. "C'mon, we gotta help the others!" he insisted.

Astral, however, shook his head. "This is obviously a trap," he said. "Out of all your friends, he only let one escape so that he can lure you out."

"So what?" Yuma asked. "Are you asking me to leave Tori and the others behind?"

"But can you win against Kaito?" Astral asked. "The tactics and power he uses…he easily repelled us during a two-on-one duel. There's no guarantee we would survive this challenge."

"So you only duel against people you are sure you can beat?" Yuma asked. "What kind of logic is that?"

"You're forgetting that dueling for me is to live," the other replied. "To duel against someone I know that I can't win is foolish."

Yuma balled up his fist, but Astral didn't take note as he continued. "It is a shame, but I'm afraid we must leave your friends to their fates."

"You think I'm playing around!-?" Yuma shouted as he slammed his fist at Astral's face. But as a spiritual entity, his attack went through him and Yuma slammed to the ground.

"Yuma…" Astral muttered, somewhat surprised and taken back.

"Unlike you, I know feelings!" Yuma groaned as he got up. "I don't need your help!"

Suddenly, Cathy let out a gasp. Yuma turned around to see her slowly falling, but he quickly caught her as she regained her senses. Shaking her head, she muttered.

"Um…what did I…?"

"Doesn't matter," Yuma shook his head. "Take me to this guy's place."

Cathy nodded, and both she and Yuma took off, leaving Astral there.

* * *

><p>"The last thing I remembered is falling down a pit. So to summarize, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" Takashi screamed as he and the others tried to continue standing on the small top of a pillar above lava.<p>

"Someone, help us!" Flip shouted as well.

"Tori!" The group was alerted by Yuma's voice as they looked up at the virtual screen. Yuma and Cathy burst through the large doors into Jin's giant chamber.

Looking around, Yuma noticed the screen in the back of the room, showing Tori and the others looking right at him. Shouting everyone's names, he ran forward, but appearing before him…

"My dear boy, Yuma," Jin chuckled as he appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome."

"So you must be Jin," Yuma growled. "Let go of them!"

Jin chuckled as he lowered his hood. "I am afraid I can't do that," he said. "If you want your honorable friends back, you must duel against me. With my Master's presence, of course…"

The fortuneteller flourished a hand to his side. Still seated in the shadows of his throne is the Number Hunter himself.

"K-Kaito…" Yuma turned around. Astral had been silently following them all the way to this location, with the expression of a scared person on his face.

"Also, we have a special person joining us in this duel," Jin continued, snapping his fingers. On the screen, materializing in the lava pit is another pillar, but lying on it, tied up and unconscious is Akane.

"Akane!" Yuma shouted before angrily turning towards Jin. "You wouldn't…"

"Master Kaito, now I will be humbly collecting this holder's Numbers for you," Jin said as he pulled out his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"You wish!" Yuma shouted as he pulled his gear out. "I'll bring it to you!"

Throwing his Duel Disk up into the air, it transformed before landing on his wrist. Jin meanwhile slammed his to his arm, which sent out a flourish of silver sparks. Once wearing their Duel Gazers, they flashed brightly as the environment changed around them…

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

Jin: 4000

Yuma: 4000

"Through the screen, your captive friends are able to see the duel without any equipment, allowing them to see you suffer. I shall begin!" Jin shouted as he drew. "I summon Orange Shaman (0/0)!" In the sound of beating drums, the female tribal priestess appeared.

'_A monster with no attack points?' _Astral thought.

"Now then…I set one card facedown and end my turn."

'_Everyone's lives are on the line here,' _Yuma thought as his fingers closed around his deck.

"Let's go! I draw!" he declared. "I summon Gogogo Golem (1800/1500)!"

The ground in front of Yuma's feet broke apart as the blue golem appeared.

"How's that?" he asked. "You just played a monster with no attack points. Now I can deal some hurt!"

Jin just smirked as he held out his hand. "In that case, I activate Orange Shaman's effect. When my opponent normal summons or special summons a monster, I can special summon another Shaman from my hand, so appear at my side, Red Shaman (0/0)!"

The air next to Red Shaman exploded into dark mists. It dispersed seconds later and the man in red appeared.

"You should be careful, Yuma," Astral said. "This is highly obvious that this is a…"

"What are you saying?" Yuma interrupted. "This is my chance of dealing some heavy damage. Go, Gogogo Golem!"

Gogogo Golem let out a roar as the exhaust pipes on its back exploded, causing it to propel forward.

"In the case of that, I activate my facedown Trap, Dance of the Master of the Guard! When you declare a battle, I can select a card in your hand, and if it's a monster, I can send that card to the graveyard as well as negating the attack! Of course, this attack WILL be negated! I can see everything!"

"I would like for you to try!" Yuma replied, looking at his hand. There is only one card in his hand that is a monster…Gagaga Magician.

"There are five cards in your hand," Jin sneered. "However, one of them is a monster, and that card is the second to the right side!"

Yuma let out a gasp as Gagaga Magician glowed purple. A barrier appeared, causing Gogogo Golem to be deflected upon impact. Growling, Yuma was forced to discard his Spellcaster.

"There is an additional effect to my Trap," Jin continued. "When I succeed on guessing on a monster, I can draw one card!"

'_To have the ability to see your opponent's cards…' _Astral thought as he looked at Jin before turning to Kaito on his throne. _'Is he really Kaito's servant?'_

He shivered slightly, but shook his head as he looked at Yuma's hand.

"Protect yourself," he suggested. "Set your Traps now."

Yuma clenched his teeth. "No choice, huh?" he muttered. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jin drew his next card, but then played it on his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell Shaman Call," he declared. "When there are two Spellcaster-Type monsters with no attack points on my field, I can special summon a Shaman from my deck, so come to me, Green Shaman (0/0)!"

"So this is why he kept summoning them…" Astral muttered.

"Look at this!" Jin shouted with maniacal glee. "The power of Numbers will now be upon us! I overlay level four Red Shaman, Green Shaman, and Orange Shaman!"

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters!" _Jin chanted as the galaxy portal opened up in front of him. As he whipped out his Number Card, his hood fell off, revealing his entire face.

"Come forth! Number 16: Ruler of Color- Shock Ruler (2300/1600)!" Rising out of the portal is Number 16's sealed form, which separated into many different shapes and returned to its monster form.

"That's…his Number!" Yuma gasped.

"This gets better," Jin said. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I declare one card type and not one of us can activate the effect of that type until your next end phase, so if I declare the card that you have set, its effects are negated!"

"No…!" Astral gasped.

"The card that you have set is a Trap!" the fortuneteller declared. Light shone upon the facedown card, which is revealed to be Bye Bye Damage. Shock Ruler shot out a horn, piercing through the card.

"With this, there's no way to avoid my attack," Jin said. "Oh, the irony…this is just like when I have dueled against the child over there…"

He pointed at the screen where Tori and the others were. His finger was pointing directly at the unconscious Akane.

"You jerk…" Yuma growled.

"This is just the nature of dueling. Shock Ruler now attacks Gogogo Golem!"

Shock Ruler rammed into Gogogo Golem, sending it flying into a wall. Yuma grunted as his Life Points fell.

Jin: 4000

Yuma: 3500

There was a loud scream coming from the screen. Yuma sharply turned to see a piece of the pillar where Tori and the gang are standing on fell apart, which melted in the magma.

"Your friends will die upon you losing your Life Points," Jin explained. "If you reach zero, the pillar breaks and they fall into the magma. They'll be crying upon them being melted on the hot touch of death!"

"You bastard!" Yuma roared at the fortuneteller.

However, all Jin did was spread his arms out and laugh. "Now then…bow down in front of my Master Kaito! I end my turn like this!"

Yuma growled as he looked at the screen. "Tori…you guys…" he muttered. "I'm gonna rescue you…I promise!"

"Everyone's lives are on the line…" Cathy whispered. "Please Yuma…"

Astral looked at Kaito sitting on the throne. _'I feel very afraid,' _he thought. _'When we first dueled against Kaito, I felt the sense of death for the first time.'_

"Astral…"

'_I see…'_

"Astral!"

'_So this is fear, huh?'_

"ASTRAL!"

Astral opened his eyes when he heard Yuma's voice. "Why aren't you helping out?" Yuma asked. "If you don't have any motivation, then go somewhere else!"

'_That's right…' _Astral thought as he continued to look at Yuma's hand. _'I have to focus. For our sakes.'_

"There are no monsters in your hand," Astral spoke. "So unless you draw a monster, you will suffer even more damage."

Yuma scoffed. "Then I'll just have to draw a monster, right? Well, here goes!"

He drew his next card and looked at it. It IS a monster card, but…

"Huh? Kurivolt?" Yuma groaned. "There's no way he can fight back!"

"This is perfectly fine," Astral said. "Summon Kurivolt now."

"You mean this weak monster?" he asked.

"Just summon it!" Astral repeated.

"Well, this is my only monster so…I guess I'll just summon it (300/200)!" Appearing on Yuma's field is a small black orb-shaped creature. It has red feet with a horn shaped like a thunderbolt. It wagged its small blue tail as sparks flew around it.

"It's good like this," Astral said. "Right now in your hand, you have a Spell that supports Kurivolt. Use it along with its effect, and we can turn this duel around!"

Yuma snapped his fingers. "I get it! I activate Kurivolt's effect. I can snatch away one Xyz Monster's Xyz Materials and transform them into Kurivolt Tokens!"

Kurivolt sent out electrical beams that struck Shock Ruler. It shook slightly as its two Xyz Materials flew towards Yuma's field, now transformed into two identical Kurivolts. "Awesome! Now Shock Ruler can't use its effect anymore!"

"That's a strong effect, isn't it?" Jin chuckled. "But if you're planning to Xyz Summon, I'm afraid you can't anymore because of new rulings that Tokens can't be used in them. Also, once again, there are no monsters in your hand, so what can you do with three small fries?"

"Oh yeah? I'm playing the Spell Voltage Summon! When I have Kurivolt Tokens on my field, I can send them to the graveyard to special summon level four monsters from my deck equal to the amount I sent. The monsters I'm summoning are Ganbara Knight (0/1800) Knight and Kagetokage (1100/1500)!"

The two Tokens disappeared. There was a twinkle above them and the armored knight and the shadowy lizard appeared.

"All monsters that are summoned by Voltage Summon have their attack points decreased to zero, but that doesn't matter when I'm overlaying 'em!"

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters," _Yuma chanted as his galaxy portal opened and his two monsters flew into them. _"Personification of Hope, even at the brinks of despair, let down the light that drives everyone to their goals! Xyz Summon! Bring it to 'em, Number 39: Utopia _(2500/2000)_!"_

Utopia's sealed form flew out of the portal. There came a burst of light and the winged warrior appeared.

'_To be able to summon a monster like Kurivolt and summon Utopia in a situation like this…' _Astral thought as Yuma smirked. _'Yuma…someone like you deserves this card.'_

Jin chuckled. "So this is your Number?" he asked.

"Get a load of this!" Yuma shouted. "Go, Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!" Drawing out one of his golden blades, Utopia flew at Shock Ruler, easily tearing it to pieces. It exploded into pixels, and Jin grunted as the winds buffeted him.

Jin: 3800

Yuma: 3500

"The battle phase is not over yet," the boy continued. "Kurivolt, attack him directly!"

Sparks flew around the cute creature's body as it raced forward, giving Jin an electrical shock.

Jin: 3500

Yuma: 3500

From the screen, Yuma's friends are letting out loud cheers at his comeback. Yuma grinned as he looked at the screen.

"Wait for me! I'll get you all out of there in just a bit!"

"Alright. I end-"

"Wait," Astral interrupted. "Set your Trap down first. Your performance is good, but we should still be careful."

"Huh? Oh yeah…well, I'm ending my turn with two facedowns." Two cards digitalized in front of Yuma, which were also covered in sparks by the fallen Shock Ruler's effect.

Jin silently drew. But upon looking at his card, he suddenly let out a cackle that lasted for several seconds before Yuma shouted at him.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're so full of yourself, boy," Jin said. "Because of that, I'll make you taste even more pain!"

"From my hand, because I have no monsters, but you have a Xyz Monster out, I can special summon level seven Rainbow Shaman (0/0)!" A green mist appeared and the tribal warrior stepped out of it.

"Level seven?" Yuma asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Furthermore, I play the Continuous Spell Xyz Plant!" Jin continued. "By selecting a monster on my field, I can turn it to another monster!" A green portal appeared and an identical copy of Rainbow Shaman appeared.

"I now overlay level seven Rainbow Shaman and Xyz Plant!" Jin declared as his two monsters turned into energy.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Personification of Prediction, cast your gorgeous pupil and gaze upon this world! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 11!"_

Rising out of the galaxy portal is the mystery monster's 'sealed' form. Its white cells connected together to form its outer cone-shaped shell. Its large eye shone once as it looked down upon Yuma and his field…

"…Big Eye (2600/2000)!" Jin roared in triumph. "The power that beat the girl from before…shall also eliminate you!"

"H…he has two Numbers?" Yuma groaned in shock.

"Did you really think I have only one Number?" Jin asked as his Number mark appeared on his forehead. "I am a Number Hunter...collecting Numbers for my Master Kaito is my purpose!"

Through the screen, Flip muttered to himself nervously, "C-can he really win?"

Takashi joined in as well. "In a situation like this…to summarize, he might be too powerful!"

Tori shook her head, however. "We still have to believe in Yuma," she said.

Yuma glanced at the screen and scowled. _'Everyone's counting on me,' _he thought. _'I can't let them down!'_

He looked at Utopia on his field and thought of his effect. _'Utopia is able to stop attacks by detaching a Xyz Material. Since he still has two, I can at least stall him up to two turns. That should give me enough time to think about a plan.'_

"I activate Big Eye's effect!" Jin shouted, pointing directly at Utopia as a floating orb flew into his monster's eye. "By using a Xyz Material, Big Eye can't attack, by instead take control of one of your monsters!"

Yuma gasped in shock as Jin shouted 'Temptation Glance.' Waves began to fly out of Big Eye's pupil as it stared directly at Utopia. Upon getting hit by the waves, a dark aura surrounded him as he flew towards Jin's field.

"No way!" Yuma cried. "Utopia!"

"So this is what done in Akane Kuroyuki," Astral said. "To take control of monsters…such a terrifying effect."

"Now then, Utopia! Become my hands and feet and finish off your former comrade Kurivolt!" Jin commanded. Utopia drew out one of its golden blades and sliced through the tiny creature. It gave a weak cry as it exploded, sending Yuma flying several feet away.

Jin: 3500

Yuma: 1300

Suddenly, Yuma heard terrified cries of his friends and looked up at the screen. Another part of the pillar they are standing on fell into the magma, causing both Takashi and Flip to scream.

"We're going to fall!" Takashi shouted.

"Save us!" Flip wailed.

"Like I said, Big Eye can't attack when it uses its effect," the fortuneteller continued. "This is the climax…your friends are afraid of death."

He gave out a cackle as he set a card and ended his turn.

Yuma growled as he immediately got up and drew. It was…Dododo Warrior, a powerful monster.

'_Yes!' _he thought. _'Now I can bring out a counterattack!'_

"Did you forget I can see all your cards?" Jin asked. "The card you drew is a monster, so in response, I activate the Continuous Trap, Dance of Freezing!"

Jin's facedown card flipped over, and the floor between them is now covered in a layer of ice.

Yuma growled again. He didn't want to end his turn like this, but…

"Fine. It's your move."

"Very good," Jin said as he drew, which he smiled when he looked at his drawn card. "Now I shall send both you and your friends to the gates of Hades! Big Eye, attack him directly!"

Big Eye flew towards Yuma, making an even bigger mess as it tore apart the floor under it.

"Yuma, your Trap!" Astral shouted.

"I know!" Yuma said, tapping on his monitor. "I activate my Trap Clever Scheme! By sending a monster in my hand to the graveyard, I decrease the battle damage by that monster's attack points!"

Appearing in Yuma's side of the field is a large Viking-like warrior carrying a shield and an axe.

"Dododo Warrior has 2300 attack points, so I only take 300 points of damage!"

Big Eye collided with Dododo Warrior, and Yuma clenched his teeth as he was pushed back.

Jin: 3500

Yuma: 1000

"Just because you avoided that doesn't mean death is gone!" Jin laughed. "Utopia, attack your master now!" Taking the sword he already has, the possessed Number threw it at the boy.

"Yuma! The other Trap!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm activating my next Trap, Xyz Wait. For each Xyz Material a Xyz Monster has, it loses 800 attack points until the end phase. Since Utopia has two, its attack points decrease by 1600!"

Chains suddenly appeared around Utopia. But even with that, the sword managed to hit Yuma, knocking him back…

Number 39: Utopia: (900/2000)

Jin: 3500

Yuma: 100

"No!" Everyone cried out. Suddenly, part of the pillar that Tori was standing on gave way and she fell. Quick to respond, however, Tetsuo managed to grab her arm in the nick of time, pulling her up.

"It's a miracle that you survive both monster attacks," Jin said. "But even so, you can't survive with my Continuous Spell, Dance of Mourning! With this, both players cannot special summon monsters in their graveyards!"

A large purple runic appeared in the center of the arena. The portal where the monsters flew out of, however, was quickly sealed.

Yuma panted heavily as he tried getting back up again and Jin laughed as he watched the younger boy squirm.

"I've tied up your arms and legs, boy!" he said. "There are no monsters in your field, but I have two Numbers on mine. It's practically impossible to win. Both you and your friends' lives ends here! I END MY TURN!"

Yuma tried getting to his feet, but couldn't as his legs were too sore to stand.

"Damn…it…" he swore. He turned his head towards Astral, who is just looking at his hand as his body is flickering between life and death.

"This is…the end…" Astral muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Everyone…no…" Yuma groaned.

Jin smirked and chuckled again. "BUT…I suppose I can make a deal with you," he said. "Submit and surrender to me your Numbers. And then I will spare your friends' lives."

"Wh…what…?"

"So how about it?" the fortuneteller asked as he waved a hand. "It is a good deal since this is a life or death situation. You get your friends, and I get the Numbers. And so everyone is happy."

A smaller piece of the pillar chipped away and Flip screamed again.

"No…" Tori muttered. "You…don't let him win!"

"You…you honestly think I'll agree…?" Yuma began, but stopped when he saw Astral looking at Kaito from above.

"I'm afraid…there's no way to win," Astral concluded. "The only way to save your friends is by handing over the Numbers…and me."

Yuma grunted. "You…?"

Astral closed his eyes again and nodded. "Yes…let us surrender together."

Yuma growled as anger started to take over. "You…" he muttered as he found the strength to stand. "STOP JOKING AROUND!"

Astral opened his eyes with a shocked look on his face. "Yuma…" he muttered.

"I met a lot a people when I duel," Yuma said. "I may win or lose against them, but even so…they're my friends!"

Images flash in his head of past duelists he encountered: Professor Ukyo, who was briefly possessed by Numbers; Nelson Andrews, a boy with sky blue hair who wore a red mask and a blue cape; Yamikawa, a tall man wearing a purple and gray outfit; and Shark, who is about to command an attack upon Yuma…

"I can't abandon my friends or comrades like this," Yuma continued.

"Yuma…but that is why…" Astral began, but the boy interrupted him.

"You still don't get it!" he shouted. "You…you're my friend too…ASTRAL!"

The name Astral rang out throughout the entire chamber, and every heard it. And they were all stunned.

Except for Jin, who scoffed. "Hey brat," he said. "When you're finally done talking to yourself, hurry up and surrender!"

Yuma, however, shook his head. "Don't screw around with me!" he replied. "I'm not surrendering now!"

"Then that's fine," Jin sneered. "Master Kaito will be pleased when you scream in agony as you lose your soul!"

And at once, something hit Yuma. A throwaway line that Kaito said when he was dueling with him and Akane…

_"Master Kaito, with this, you can win!" Orbital 7 cheered. "Make sure you extract every last soul that these two people have!"_

_"Soul?" Yuma asked._

_"Now that I think about it…" Akane muttered. "There were reports of people being stuck in aging comas. You don't think…"_

_"…Their souls are extracted?" Yuma concluded._

_Kaito growled at the robot. "How unnecessary…" he angrily turned towards it. To impose fear on the opponent is despicable!"_

_"U-understood! Understood!" Orbital 7 cried out as it started to back away slowly._

"Hey, Kaito!" Yuma shouted at the boy sitting on the throne. "Is this creep really your servant? Are you really dueling with him?"

But Kaito didn't respond. In fact, he didn't even move his head to face Yuma.

"Wait a sec…is that really Kaito?"

Jin blinked. "W-what…?"

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in Cathy's head. Seconds later, both Yuma and Jin saw standing right in front of Kaito, baring her hands at the boy.

"W-what are you doing to Master Kaito?" Jin shrieked.

"_I'm going to bring it to you!" _Cathy shouted.

And she clawed his throat apart, decapitating him. Blood immediately gushed out of Kaito's corpse as it fell off of the throne, staining Cathy's clothes and it fell down the long staircase, leaving behind a large trail of blood as his head lay on the floor, leaving everyone shocked by what happened…

…At least that's what Yuma would expect to happen, but it didn't. Instead, 'Kaito's' body stayed firm on the throne as his head fell down the steps and finally onto the floor…but his head is a stone.

"A…a statue?" Yuma spoke flabbergasted.

"No way…!" Jin muttered. "My Master Kaito…!"

Astral pointed at an object besides the statue's head. It was some type of device for the head, though it looks like a _camera._

"Even if he does have powers to see the future, it seems that he cannot use them during duels," he said. "To think I was scared of something like this…"

Yuma chuckled a bit. "Actually, I was a bit scared, too. But you see? If we still have hope, we can do anything. Let's bring it to 'em!"

Astral closed his eyes as memories began flooding in his head…

"_Appear now!" Yuma and Astral shouted in union as they held out Utopia's card for the first time. "Number 39: Utopia!"_

'_That's right…' _he thought.

"_Astral!" Yuma shouted in panic as a light blue sphere surrounded the entity as Leviathan Dragon flew to Flip's field._

'_Fear is not the only thing that I felt…'_

"_C'mon…I gotta focus…" Yuma muttered as he looked at his hand, trying to think of a dueling strategy. His opponent was Cathy, who has two cats on her field. "For Tori's sake…"_

'_Throughout our duels, you taught me it…friends.'_

'_I wish…to win along with you and your friends!'_

Astral suddenly heard Yuma let out a gasp of shock. He opened his eyes to see the pendant around his neck glowing and a beam of light shot out of it, piercing through the entity's body. There was a burst of light, and to everyone else besides Yuma, he started to materialize as waves of light shot out of him.

"W-what is this?" Jin shouted. "What is that thing?"

Yuma's friends gasped as they watched Astral materialize besides Yuma. "So that's him…" Tori whispered. "Astral…"

"Yuma…" Astral spoke as the lights ceased. "Let's win."

Yuma grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I draw!" he declared as he looked at the card, which is the Spell Come Back.

"Yuma! Use it on Utopia!"

"Right! I'm activating the Spell Come Back! When a monster whose control has changed, this card takes it back to its owner, so come back home, Utopia!"

A golden stream of light shot out of the digitalized card and it flew into Big Eye's pupil. The dark aura on Utopia disappeared and he flew back to Yuma's field.

Jin grunted at what just happened. "Even so…" he growled. "Big Eye has more power than your Utopia. What can you possibly do in something like this?"

"No," Astral shook his head. "Now everything is set for the path of victory." He held out his hand to Yuma, and his deck box suddenly glowed.

"W-what the-?" Yuma gasped as he opened it and pulled a card out. It was a blank card, but before his eyes, it started to take form into that of a Xyz Monster…

"The power of hope has been given to you," Astral said. "The power to combine Utopia and its Xyz Materials as one, and evolve it. That is Chaos Xyz Change. Now go!"

"Right!" Yuma said as he held out his new card in front of him.

"_Chaos Xyz Change!" _the two shouted in union once more. There was a burst of light from Utopia and he reverted back into its sealed form. The galaxy-like portal opened up under him and he flew inside, the portal exploding into stars moments later. Through the stars, a new form can be seen…

"_Personification of Resolved Hope, the emissary that changes confusion into light!"_

As the two chanted, the flourish of stars disappeared and Utopia's sealed form is in the air. However, his white armor has now turned black and dark gray. Its wings, now black and looks like bat wings, unfolded from his sealed form. He began changing into his monster form the same way as Utopia's original form, but now on his back is a sword as large as his body. Imprinted on his shoulder is 39, but this time it is glowing bright red as three Xyz Materials orbit around it.

"_Shine light upon us! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray (_2500/2000)_!"_

"What IS that thing?" Tetsuo shouted from the screen. "You just used a Xyz Monster for a Xyz Summon!"

"Even so," Jin grunted, equally shocked as Yuma's friends. "Big Eye has more attack points than this…thing!"

"Utopia Ray's effect activates!" Yuma and Astral continued to speak in union. "By detaching a Xyz Material, a monster you control loses 1000 attack points and Utopia Ray gains 500 attack points!"

"What!-?" Jin shrieked.

There was a creaking sound from Utopia Ray. Emerging from his back are two massive mechanical arms hidden because of his massive bat-like wings. The hands of the arms stretched out and one of them seized the giant sword on his back and pointed it directly up at the ceiling. All three of his Xyz Materials flew into the giant sword as his dark armor slowly turned silver as the weapon glowed brightly…

"Overlay Charge!" Yuma and Astral declared. A beam of light shot from the sword and came into contact with Big Eye. The enemy Number let out a low rumble as cracks began appearing around its body.

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray: (4000/2000)

Number 11: Big Eye: (0/2000)

"I-impossible…!" was all that Jin could mutter.

"Go, Utopia Ray!" the two shouted. _"Chaos Rising Sun Slash!"_

Utopia Ray seized both of his short swords and sliced through the weakened Number monster. The two blades sliced through the white armor with ease, but as the pieces were flying in the air; his giant sword glowed brightly as his two mechanical hands seized the hilt. With a massive battle cry, he brought it down upon Big Eye, slicing its main body into two. Big Eye shook violently as light began appearing through cracks on its body. Moments later, it violently exploded and Jin screamed as he was thrown to the floor…

Yuma: *WINNER*

Jin: 0

The buzzer rang throughout the chamber as AR Vision ended. Yuma gave a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the ground, completely tired from his duel. Astral, meanwhile, held out his hand and Jin's two Number cards flew from his chest and into his hand…

"Yuma!" The boy turned around to see his friends rushing from a door.

"Everyone! You alright?" Yuma asked…but they all rushed past him and crowded around an empty space, presume to talk to Astral, even though they can't see him now.

"That was amazing, Astral!" Tetsuo said.

"You saved us with that monster," Takashi nodded. "To summarize, you are awesome!"

Yuma was flabbergasted at what they say as Astral flew to his side. "Is this what you humans call praise?" he asked.

"Yeah, but…" Yuma groaned before suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah…Akane!"

He snapped his fingers and shouted at the others. "Hey, we still have someone in trouble!"

Astral watched as Yuma and the others ran for the door that they went out of.

'_Observation 13,' _he thought to himself. _'As long as you have friends, you are able to hope and believe.'_

Astral smiled slightly before flying after them.

"Thank you…Yuma, for recognizing me as your friend."

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later…<em>

Jin's dark chuckle echoed throughout the chamber. He was lying on the staircase to where the throne and in his hand is Number 30 itself.

"What a bunch of idiots, those kids…" he laughed as he stared at it. "Even if my two Numbers have been taken, I still have this Number…with this…"

But he stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps right in front of him. Jin looked up and gasped as someone appeared before him. But it isn't just any person…

"M-Master Kaito!" Jin gasped as the actual Number Hunter stood in front of him. "I-I see you as a God! Please…let me be your servant!"

"A servant, huh…?" Kaito muttered. "If that's the case, your first order as my servant…"

The young boy held out his arm, which Jin noticed that he is wearing his Duel Disk.

"…Is to hand me your Numbers and your soul."

And several minutes later, Jin was lying on the ground, still pale, though rather wrinkly. Kaito examined his new prize: Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction.

"Numbers hunting complete," he smirked as he pocketed it. He started for the open doors that Yuma and his friends left behind.

But as his footsteps faded away, the Number Hunter did not notice another presence in the giant chamber room, watching in the shadows. Finally, that figure stepped out, his hands in his pockets.

"So either way, he would've gotten Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, anyways…?" the figure muttered. While in a crowd, he would fit right in. He had on a light gray jacket over a sky blue shirt and white pants with light brown eyes. However, something about him seems eerie and mysterious. But the only thing that is out of the ordinary is that he has somewhat spikey silvery hair.

The boy walked over to the now aged Jin, who is unconscious. Kneeling down, he smirked as he pulled the pearl ring that houses the Photon Hand ability and placed it on his own finger. Also on his arm is a metallic wristband; something similar to the one that Kaito has.

"Thanks for using _my _ring," the mystery boy said as he pulled out a rather advanced-looking cellphone. "If you excuse me, then I must be going. But I guess I can call an ambulance for you…"

A burst of bright light suddenly enveloped around the boy, vanishing when it subsided.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Card Network ONLINE!<strong>

**While Akane is recovering from her recent duel, Mr. Daisuke** **installs a MMORPG game into her Duel Disk, which centers around dueling. While playing it, she encounters and duels against someone's avatar. Her opponent keeps to himself and is rather unfriendly. But can Akane's will eventually break through him?**


	25. Chapter 24: Card Network ONLINE!

Chapter 24: Card Network ONLINE!

* * *

><p>A section of the Heartland Hospital is dedicated to dueling itself, where people have fun dueling against others. In fact, a duel is taking place inside and is about to be finished.<p>

"Go, Volcanic Hammerer (2400/1500)!" a boy commanded to his monster, a massive dragon-like being standing on its two legs and made out of rock and magma. "Direct attack!"

Fireballs appeared above its claws and threw them and the boy's opponent, a girl who is also wearing a hospital garb like the boy. She gave out a painful grunt as she fell to the floor from the explosion. The winner's bell rang in the air as AR Vision ended.

Boy: *WINNER*

Girl: 0

"Haha!" the boy grinned. "Looks like I win again!"

"No fair!" the girl cried out. "You always use those Fire monsters to deal burn damage and then attack with your strongest monsters!"

"But a duel's a duel, right?" the boy asked as he looked around the crowd that was watching. "So who else wants to duel me?"

"I will."

The boy turned around to see someone stepping out of the crowd. Unlike the girl, he wasn't wearing any hospital garbs and looks just like a civilian. The only thing that sticks him out from a crowd is that he has spikey silver hair. His already had his Duel Disk on, but the boy didn't mind it as he reactivated his Duel Disk.

"That's cool," he said as the two wore their Duel Gazers. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," the mystery boy smiled as their Duel Gazers flashed. "I'll let you have the first turn."

Boy: 4000

Mystery Boy: 4000

"Let's go! Draw!" the boy shouted. "I'm setting a monster facedown followed by three more facedown cards!" Four facedown cards digitalized in front of him, creating some sort of barricade.

'_The monster I set is Fox Fire,' _the boy thought. _'At the end of the turn when its destroyed by battle, it can be revived. That's good with the three Backfire cards I set, which deals 500 points for every Fire monster that's destroyed by battle. With a single attack, he'll take 1500 points of damage!'_

"I'm ending my turn like that," the boy concluded.

The mystery boy silently drew. "Since I do not control any cards on my field, I can special summon Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow (5000/0)!"

There is a loud whistling sound as a portal opened up above his head. A track shot out of the portal and a massive train with a jet on top appeared.

"No way! 5000 attack points?" the boy shouted as he and the others gasped.

"Do not worry," the mystery boy shook his head. "When I special summon this, I can't attack. But…what I can do is summon Generator Force SUMMON (0/0)!" Appearing on top of the massive train is some sort of large black generator. Inside is a glowing ball of light.

"I now activate my Generator Force's effect," the mystery boy continued. "By negating the effect of a monster on my field, I can target your monster and force it to return to your hand!"

A beam of light suddenly shot out of the generator, hitting the facedown monster which then flew back towards its owner's hand, which began glowing.

"Next, I can look into your hand. Besides the one that is returned, if there is another monster, that is special summoned, ignoring its summoning conditions. If there is not, my monster gets destroyed and I take damage equal to its attack points. Now let us see what's in your hand…"

Holographic projections of the boy's cards appeared in front of him. There is another monster…Volcanic Queen (2500/1200). Its card shone as a massive dragon covered in flames appeared. Fused on top of the dragon's head is a woman ablaze, though isn't flinching from the fires.

"Since Rocket Arrow's effect is negated, that means it is free to attack. Go!"

The rail tracks continued straight through Volcanic Queen, piercing right through the dragon's body. It let out a roar of pain, but was silenced when the massive train ran over it, creating a large explosion that sent the boy to the ground. He quickly got up, however, as he tapped his monitor three times.

"I'm activating my three Backfire Traps!" he declared. "When my Fire monster's destroyed, you take 500 points. Since there's three, you take 1500!"

All three Traps belched out a stream of fire at the mystery boy. He only grunted slightly as his Life Points fell close to the boy's.

Boy: 1500

Mystery Boy: 2500

"Even so," the mystery boy began as he waved off the flames and picked up a card. "This duel is over. Usually when Rocket Arrow is on the field, I can't activate or set cards. But since its effect is negated, I'm able to now, so now I play the Spell Linear Accelerator Cannon!" Behind him several feet away appeared a giant high-tech cannon operated by a humanoid machine with a cannon for a head.

"With this Spell, I sacrifice a monster on the field and half of its original attack points turn into damage at you."

"What?" the boy grunted in surprise. The rail tracks slowly became rusted and crumbled into dust. Rocket Arrow glowed brightly and shrinks in size as it changed into a shining ball, which then flew into the cannon as it rumbled to life. The cannon soldier operating it punched a button on a console and ran. Seconds later, a massive beam of light shot out of the weapon and the boy was lifted off of his feet as his Life Points dwindled…

Boy: 0

Mystery Boy: *WINNER*

The entire crowd was stunned as the winner's bracket rang out. The mystery boy removed his Duel Gazer and smirked.

"Who else wants to duel?" he asked.

* * *

><p>'<em>I've been thinking about it for a long time…how I did not lose my soul during my duel against Jin. After several hours, I came up with several theories.'<em>

'_When I first defeated Crystal, the Number Card that I took from her tried to possess me. However, I brushed off its influence and the Number Card took form from Crystal's hidden side and tried to kill us all. It was defeated of course, but Number 30 didn't return to its card, but instead flew into Crystal. And now that I think about it, when I now hold Number 30's card, it felt normal, unlike the others who holds it.'_

'_Photon Hand steals the Number Cards away from its Holder as well as their soul. The darkness that the Numbers put upon their holders corrupts them. Perhaps the source of the darkness is in the soul, and Photon Hand was design to specifically capture it to draw out the darkness and the Number. That could explain how Photon Hand could not affect me, as Number 30 no longer holds any darkness or influence within it.'_

'_Then there's what happened during Halloween. The drink that I was given…was it normal liquid, or…I shudder the thought that it is possibly the elixir to eternal life. The substance made from the pain and suffering from the children. But if I did drink it, then it might be possible…'_

'_There are many different reports of human experimentation throughout the history. With the ban on experimentation around year 2000, many criminals now have to do it in secret or illegally. Estimating the possible time of research that the doctors experimented on the children, I would conclude that most likely they have barely enough information to confirm about the effects of the elixir. What those children did to the doctors…destroying their bodies…placing their hearts inside dolls…perhaps the elixir simply causes the drinker's soul to stay on our world? Enough to shake off the effects of Photon Hand? I do not know…'_

'_But I am only glad that I'm still okay, but weakened greatly. I now lost my Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction and I am currently recovering in a hospital. Today is January 12. I should leave the hospital pretty soon now when I finally got back my strength.'_

_January 12, 2434_

Akane's Heartland Duel Disk beeped as the download finished. Akane, who was reading a book in her hospital bed almost jumped at the sudden sound before calming herself down. She turned to the monitor sitting on the table next to her as she put the book down, named 'Paradox: A Time Travel Theory.'

Besides using it to duel, the Heartland Duel Disks also functions as a portable computer for full time use. On the monitor is a download window at full, which is named 'Card Network ONLINE!' Mr. Daisuke earlier has left behind a disk for a MMORPG centered on dueling and the download is now complete. She pressed Finish on the window and double-tapped the icon of a Duel Monsters card.

About a minute later, a game window opened up…

"_Welcome to the world of ONLINE,' _the message wrote as the silhouettes of two figures, a boy and a girl appeared. _'In this game, there is a Story Mode, and it is important that you select the gender of your character. While the basic storyline is the same, they each have different events and perspectives. But which gender that you want, how their appearance will be as well as their personalities and their decks, it is your own choice…"_

'_Choosing a male or female character, hmm…?' _Akane thought as she looked at the two silhouettes. _'I guess I will go with the female character. And now to name her…'_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kaizodo!"<p>

Akane's avatar suddenly turned around to see a boy running towards her. Her avatar, which she named 'Kaizodo Tane,' looks exactly like Akane. The boy in question is not someone's avatar, but an NPC in the game. He is a boy the same size as Kaizodo, with short black hair and sandy brown eyes. They both have on school uniforms: Kaizodo has on a red jacket with a bow tie of the same color and a long black skirt while the boy has on a dark blue jacket over a white shirt and a black tie and pants.

"Shinji?" Kaizodo tilted her head when the boy caught up. "You seem tired. What's up?"

"C'mon, you thought I forgot about your birthday?" the boy named Shinji asked as he dropped his school bag to the ground. Moments later, he retrieved a Duel Disk and handed to her.

"Wha-?" Kaizodo gasped. "Shinji, you realized how much this cost, though?"

"So? I've seen you hanging around the school park, watching duels. And besides, last week you said that you wanted a deck as a birthday gift."

'_That's true…' _Kaizodo thought. _'But he didn't have to give me a Duel Disk.'_

"But like you said, I wanted just a deck, not a…"

Shinji suddenly held out a box containing a deck inside and gave it to Kaizodo. "Then what would I buy the Duel Disk for?" he asked. "It's an afterschool day, so why not start a duel D. Park?"

"Well…alright," Kaizodo shrugged.

Several minutes later, the two arrived at a large, grassy park. There are already many people here, dueling against each other with Duel Disks on. The two stepped away from each other a good distance away as they activated their Duel Disks.

"This is your first time dueling," Shinji said. "You wanna have a quick rundown on how duels work?"

"I guess so."

"Right. Now then, both of us start out with five cards. When their turn comes…"

"I know how to draw, at least!"

Kaizodo Tane/Akane: 4000

Shinji Kano: 4000

"Alright, I'm going first!" Kaizodo shouted as she drew.

"Alright now. Listen up, because I'm not going to repeat myself," Shinji began. "There are several phases in a turn: draw phase, standby phase, main phase, battle phase, main phase two and end phase. You're currently on the main phase, which you can now summon, set, or tribute summon a monster as well as special summoning one. You can also play Spells or Traps and change the battle position or flipping a monster from facedown to face-up on your field."

"Okay," Kaizodo nodded. "In that case, I summon Sabersaurus (1900/500)." A blue portal opened up in front of Kaizodo and a massive red dinosaur with blade-like horns appeared.

"Also, unless of certain conditions, you can only normal summon once per turn. Also, the first player cannot conduct the battle phase, so you can choose to end your turn or set a Spell or Trap facedown."

"I see, so in that case…" She looked down at her hand before picking up two cards and inserting them into her Duel Disk.

"…I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Shinji drew. "I'm going to activate the effect of a monster in my hand," he began. "If my opponent has a monster and I don't, I get to special summon Neo Knight- Lancelot (1000/1200)!"

A portal opened above him and a white figure flew out of it. It is a tall, knight-like robot with white armor and yellow stripes. It held a tall blood red sword in its hands.

"When a monster is special summoned, it doesn't count as a normal or tribute summon. That means if you haven't already normal summoned a monster, you can still summon one. I now bring out Knight Frame- Glasgow (1500/1700)!"

Appearing besides Lancelot is another robot, though this time is dark brown and wields a rifle.

"Alright, now I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Kaizodo drew once more. "I activate the Spell, Tribute of the Doom," she began. "I discard one card from my hand to destroy a monster that you control, and the monster is your Glasgow."

Under the giant robot's feet, bandages suddenly shot out. They wrapped around its legs and slowly dragged it into the abyss below. Shinji grunted as he watched it get destroyed.

"Next, I summon Speed Warrior (900/400)." A skater-like figure in light gray body armor with a blue visor appeared. "When Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack points are doubled until the end phase."

Speed Warrior: (1800/400)

"Now, Speed Warrior battles with Lancelot!" Kaizodo declared. Racing through the ground, Speed Warrior jumped into the air and raised a foot at the white robot.

"I activate my Glasgow's effect!" Shinji declared. "By banishing it, I can negate the destruction of one of my monsters!"

A wormhole opened up and the Glasgow appeared…only to be kicked back in by Speed Warrior.

Kaizodo: 4000

Shinji: 3200

"But I still have Sabersaurus. Battle!" Let ting out a roar, the massive dinosaur rammed into Lancelot, piercing it with its tough horns.

Kaizodo: 4000

Shinji: 2300

"I end my turn," she finally concluded as Speed Warrior's effect dies down.

"Jeez, already you dealt some serious damage to me," Shinji groaned as he drew. "But now I'm not holding back. I activate my facedown Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted! Trap cards cannot be played in the hand and must be set first. However, you will have to wait a turn to play it, and since this type of Trap is a Continuous, it stays on the field."

"Now then, Call of the Haunted's effect, I can revive a monster in attack mode, so come back, Lancelot!" A portal appeared and the white knight appeared again.

"Next, I tribute my Lancelot to summon Neo Knight- Gawain (2500/2500)!" There is a burst of light and replacing Lancelot is a much larger robot. Its armor is black with yellow stripes. It doesn't have a sword like Lancelot's, but built on its shoulders are two cannons. On its back are wings made of what seems to be green light.

"For tribute summoning, it requires a certain amount of monsters to use to summon a monster higher than level four. Level fix and six requires just one, but level seven and above requires two. Gawain is a level six monster, so I just need to tribute one to summon it."

"Now then, I activate Gawain's effect! Once a turn…I can destroy a monster on the field!"

"What?" Kaizodo gasped as the cannons of Gawain's shoulders opened.

"_Hadron Cannon!" _Shinji shouted. Two blood red beams shot out, engulfing Sabersaurus. It let out a weak cry as it was disintegrated into nothing. "Now then, attack Speed Warrior!"

Gawain held out its metallic hands. Suddenly, its fingers shot out, one of them instantly crushing the small warrior due to its large size.

Kaizodo: 2400

Shinji: 2300

"I end my turn," the boy concluded. "Do mind that if you don't have anything powerful, you can simply set a monster in facedown defense position. Monsters in defense position don't take damage unless of certain conditions, so use that to your advantage."

"My move," Kaizodo said as she drew again. Looking at her drawn card, she smirked.

'_Perfect.'_

"I summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (1300/500)," she began as a small creature wearing dirty orange armor appeared. Around its neck is a white scarf and on its back is what seems to be an old car engine. On one of its metal boots is a lever.

"Tuner…" Shinji muttered.

"When I have a Tuner monster, I can special summon this monster, which I have sent thanks to my Tribute to the Doomed. I revive Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800)!" A furry hedgehog with green eyes appeared. On its back are a series of bolts.

"I now activate Junk Synchron's effect," she continued. "When it is summoned, I can special summon a level two or lower monster in my graveyard, so I bring back my level two Speed Warrior."

"Next! I tune my level three Junk Warrior to my level two Speed Warrior!" she declared. Junk Synchron pulled the lever on its boot and the engine on its back rumbled to life. There is a burst of light and three giant green rings appeared. Speed Warrior jumped through the three rings and its body grew transparent as two stars appeared inside of it.

"_Spiraling stars, from two come one, call out a great force! Become the light that guides the roads!" _Kaizodo chanted as a burst of light filled the rings. _"Synchro Summon! Appear…"_

The light subsided and floating in the air is a warrior in purple body armor. His face is hidden under a white mask with two red goggles and he wore a much longer scarf around his neck. He had on two gauntlets and he punched the air with one of them.

"…Junk Warrior (2300/1300)!"

"A Synchro Summon requires a Tuner monster and one or more non-Tuners," Shinji explained. "By tuning those monsters together, you can bring out a Synchro Monster whose level is equal to the combined total. I'm impressed that you didn't ask about this."

Kaizodo sighed. "Well, let's finish this. I activate my two Continuous Traps: Minimize and Graceful Revival. With Minimize, it lowers the attack of one of your monsters by 1000!"

Neo Knight- Gawain: (1500/2500)

"And next, Graceful Revival special summons a level two or lower monster in my graveyard in attack mode, so welcome back once again, Speed Warrior!"

"Finally, Junk Warrior's effect activates. When its Synchro Summoned, its attack points increase equal to all level two or lower monsters on my field. Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior are both level twos…"

Junk Warrior: (3900/1300)

Shinji gulped. "Well this isn't good."

"Finish this!" Kaizodo shouted. "SCRAP FIST!"

Rising into the air, Junk Warrior raised one of its arms up into the air. It suddenly burst into flames and the Synchro Monster dove down towards Shinji, who chuckled weakly.

"Heh…looks like you won your first duel…" he groaned as Junk Warrior crashed into him. There is a burst of light and…

* * *

><p>VICTORY!<p>

The word flashed on Akane's monitor as she gave a sigh of relief.

'_That wasn't too bad,' _she thought. _'But then again, that duel was a tutorial duel that goes over the basics of dueling…I wonder if I should have skipped it?'_

A window opened up over the word. The first thing that showed up is a bar that quickly filled up.

_LEVEL UP! Congratulations! As you continue dueling, you will gain Dueling Experience. When you level up, you will gain some DP and a new card. Sometimes you can even unlock a Booster Pack that you can buy later! DP (Dueling Points) is the currency of this game. Depending on how well you duel as well as completing some conditions, you will gain a certain amount. Use them to buy various kinds of cards and accessories!_

Under the bar, several words appeared: the skills that she uses in the duel as well as some conditions she did.

_Tutorial Completed: 1000 DP_

_Duel Victory: 500 DP_

_First Synchro: 500 DP_

_First Strike: 100 DP_

_Monster Power Over 3000: 2000 DP_

_Overkill Finisher: 1000 DP_

A new window opened up…

_Level Up! Now LV2, Newbie Duelist_

_Obtained 5000 DP_

_Obtained Neo Knight- Gawain_

_Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz Unlocked!_

_Starter Deck: A New Generation Unlocked!_

_Booster Pack: Knights of the New World Unlocked!_

_DB Obtained: 10100 Collected_

* * *

><p>…When the light ended, both Kaizodo and Shinji are back standing at the park.<p>

"Jeez, you really did got the drop on me," Shinji groaned.

"Yeah, but you did have the advantage…for one turn," Kaizodo replied.

"Hey!" the boy groaned and she giggled.

"But seriously, though. Dueling's kind of fun. Are there other people here that duels?"

"Of course there is. This place is a central for dueling. Well, here's what I want you to do: find someone to duel with. When that's done, come back and talk to me. I'll give you something for your work."

The screen faded to black and back in. Suddenly, there are hundreds of people in the park; several of them dueling against each other.

"Oh! One more thing!" Akane saw Shinji talking to her avatar. "The fastest way to duel someone in a crowd is by launching a 'Duel Request.' When going into your Profile in your Menu, you will see a list of Duel Requests of people that want to duel. Do keep in mind, anybody can accept your request, so you can possibly square off against a powerful opponent, so beware!"

Once the conversation is over, Akane tapped the window on top the screen that says 'Duel Requests.' There are already hundreds of requests in the window. Several seconds later, she sent hers in and waits for a result.

* * *

><p>"…I accepted your Duel Request."<p>

Kaizodo nearly jumped when a voice spoke behind her. She turned around to see a boy standing there. He has long white hair with red streaks with a white jacket with jeans of the same color with black leather shoes. She noticed that on his neck is the number 69- not the Number Cards, of course- just a simple tattoo.

'_69…' _Kaizodo thought before a thought entered her head. _'Wait a second…isn't 69 the slang term for s-'_

"The name's Aion Mercer," the boy introduced himself. "So you ready to duel?"

"Uh…yes," Kaizodo nodded, still thinking about 69.

The two then activated their Duel Disks…

Aion Mercer: 4000

Kaizodo: 4000

"I'll go first," Aion spoke bluntly as he drew. "I'm going to start by playing the Spell Foolish Burial. With this card, I send a monster card from my deck to the graveyard."

'_Sending a monster to the graveyard on purpose?' _Kaizodo thought. _'There are multiple strategies that revolves around special summoning monsters in the graveyard…is he trying for one?'_

"Next, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600)." A pitch black wyvern appeared. It let out a loud shriek at Kaizodo before landing on the ground. "I now set a card facedown and end my turn."

Kaizodo drew and looked at her hand. _'Ugh…I don't have anything to counter against his Wyvern…' _She looked at Aion, who is waiting impatiently.

"Well?" he asked.

'_Well…the best thing to do in a time like this is…'_

"…I set a monster facedown and end my turn," she concluded.

Aion snorted as he drew. "Is that all?" he asked. "It's a shame that I can't see how well you duel now…"

"What?"

Aion took a card from his hand and showed it to her. "I remove my Red-Eyes Wyvern to special summon this monster…Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern let out a loud shriek as it disappeared into a black ball that began expanding until it is bigger than the entire field. Its entire body is covered in hard, black metal with red lines running all around its body. Let the other monster, this one let out an even bigger roar.

"I activate my dragon's effect," he continued. "I can special summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or graveyard, and the Dragon in my graveyard is…"

Opening its mouth, the armored dragon launched out a blood red beam of light that hit the ground in front of it. It was blown to pieces, and another large Dragon emerged through the rubble. This one, too, has armor-like dark gray scales, though it didn't have lines running all over its body.

"I summon Dark Horus (3000/1800)!"

"No way!" Kaizodo shouted. "How can you get a monster that powerful in the graveyard?"

"Remember Foolish Burial? I sent it to the graveyard thanks to its effect. Since those last two are special summonings, I normal summon Armageddon Knight (1400/1200)!"

A dark-haired warrior wearing a dark red scarf and rusted armor appeared. It wielded a bloody rapier.

"Battle! Armageddon Knight attacks your facedown monster!" The haunting warrior charged forward as the facedown card flipped, revealing to be Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) and was stabbed by the warrior's weapon.

"No!"

"Yes! It's over for you!" Both Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Dark Horus flew up into the air and opened their mouths. The last thing Kaizodo saw before everything fading to white are two blasts racing straight for her…

Aion: *WINNER*

Kaizodo: 0

* * *

><p>Akane winced when she saw her EXP Bar going up by only one. A window opened also…<p>

_Loss…_

_Curbstomp Battle: 100 DP_

_Epic Fail: 100 DP_

_DP Obtained: 200 DP_

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate dueling here," Aion said as the fade subsided. The entire park is now filled with people again. "All it has are a bunch of newbies. I can't see their skills in real life."<p>

"Then why are you here?" Kaizodo asked.

Aion snorted. "That's the type of argument I see around the net," he said. "I would love to, but I'm stuck in the Heartland Hospital after some fight that left a leg broken."

A thought suddenly hit her head. _'Wait…Heartland Hospital?'_

"At least I'll be released just in time for the World Duel Carnival," the boy continued. "If you wanna have a rematch with me, come and find me there."

As he turned to leave, she stopped him. "Wait. What about your real name and how you look like?"

"Huh?" Aion turned around. "This is exactly how I look like. My real name's the same here as well. If you don't have any more questions, I'll be leaving."

And he disappeared into the thicket of avatars, leaving Kaizodo standing there.

* * *

><p>'<em>So does he really have 69 on his neck?' <em>Akane thought as she switched off her Duel Disk. _'This reminds me of one of my ancestors…Rita Yan Kuroyuki…a Kuroyuki who has said to have several lovers, starting from fifteen to twenty. It isn't a rule in our bloodline to have that many, but the strange part is…all but one have died in mysterious or brutal deaths. It's almost ironic, now that I think about it, that one of the meanings of her name could be true and righteous, but she didn't follow up any investigations on them.'_

'_But anyways…he said that he is in Heartland Hospital, where I'm in also. But since the World Duel Carnival's coming up in just a few days, I should probably prepare. I think there is an area of dueling somewhere around here. I should probably grab my things and prepare.'_

As she took her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer, just before she left her room, she saw her headphones that she kept with her from before. She grabbed them, thinking that she might as well wait for an opponent to come to her if she doesn't find one immediately…

* * *

><p>The Dueling Arena is almost empty when Akane arrived with only her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer at hand. In fact, the only people she saw are two people dueling against each other. One of them is a boy wearing one of the many hospital clothing, but the other was a boy wearing civilian clothing. While this doesn't seem odd, she can't shake of the feeling of something strange about him…<p>

"Go, Harpie's Pet Dragon (2300/2500)!" the silver-haired boy commanded to a massive pink dragon wearing a black and red mask. Around its neck is a collar with a chain held by a woman with a blue bodysuit and wild reddish hair and claws. "Direct attack!"

Rearing its head back, the large dragon let out a fireball that exploded in front of his opponent's feet. He gave a loud cry as he stumbled back and fell.

Boy: 0

?: *WINNER*

"I win," the mystery boy said as he took off his Duel Gazer. "Let's see…that's the tenth duelist I faced?"

"No fair…" his opponent groaned. "How'd you keep changing into different decks after each duel? There's no way you can hold ten different deck boxes at the same time!"

"So?" the mystery boy replied. "So do you want a rematch?"

"No thanks," the boy shook his head. "The others are gone, and besides, its lunch time." He then got up and left, leaving Akane and the mystery boy alone.

"You saw the last bit of the duel." The mystery boy suddenly turned around to face Akane as if he knew she was standing behind him. He walked up to her. Rather a bit too close as he is staring right at her eyes just inches away from his.

"Um…why are you so close?" she asked.

"You know, you can tell people that they are duelists just by looking at them," the mystery boy said. "I can tell that you're one as well- even though you do have your dueling equipment."

"So…are you asking for a duel?" Akane asked.

"If you wish to," the mystery boy said as he shows her his Duel Disk. While his Duel Gazer is a standard model, his Duel Disk is completely different. It is made of shiny black metal and is shaped like a gear cog, with the slots to support the cards on each teeth of the gear. Centered on the Duel Disk are both the deck and graveyard zones with the Life Points Counter on top of it. To Akane, it doesn't even look like a model from Heartland City.

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's get this started."

Spinning her Duel Gazer around her fingers, she placed it on her eye as her Duel Disk transformed when activated. The Life Points Counter on the mystery boy's Duel Disk turned on as a glow flashed in the lines running all over it. The two tapped the lenses of their Duel Gazers as they flashed once.

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

* * *

><p>Generator Force SUMMON<p>

DARK/Machine/1/0/0

Select 1 Effect Monster that you control. Its effects are negated and target 1 monster that your opponent controls and return it to their hand. If they have another monster in their hand other than the returned card, then it is Special Summoned. If there are no other monsters, then the selected monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its original ATK.

Neo Knight- Lancelot

LIGHT/Machine/4/1000/1200

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls monsters and you don't.

Neo Knight- Gawain

DARK/Machine/6/2500/2500

Once per turn you can target 1 card on the field. That card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Knight Frame- Glasgow

EARTH/Machine/4/1500/1700

When this card is in your graveyard and your opponent targets 1 monster you control as an attack target, you can banish this card. The attacked monster is not destroyed.

* * *

><p>Credits to VORTEX2012 for the character Aion Mercer. Sorry for the weak introduction, but I promise that he will appear again and will still have the Hopeless Dragon deck.<p>

**Anyways, just to point out, the World Duel Carnival will come very soon. All OCs that didn't appear yet will appear in the WDC Arc. I'm also accepting OCs just for this story arc and all OCs and any author-created card is messaged to me. Only one User can send in one OC, and like I said, they must be messaged. I'm only accepting them until the 18th.**

Also as a minor note, I'm thinking of making a spin-off much, much later about the Card Network ONLINE Chapter, giving it more plot. But like I said, I won't be doing it for a long time since I'm already focused on this. Anyways, onto the Preview!

**Chapter 25: The Darkness and Lightness: The Everlasting Shifting Wild Card  
><strong>

Akane and the mystery boy squares off. Even though the boy is a stranger, Akane can't help but admire the dueling skills that he has, who quickly gains the upper hand of the duel. With the random dueling strategy called the _Everlasting Shifting Wild Card_, the mystery boy launches an attack so powerful that nobody is able to withstand it! Can Akane fight through this power and scrape a miracle?


	26. Chapter 25: The Darkness and Lightness

Chapter 25: The Darkness and Lightness: The Everlasting Shifting Wild Card

* * *

><p>Akane: 8000<p>

?: 8000

"In this duel, we'll try out the 8000 Life Points Rule," the boy said as he drew. "I play the Continuous Spell Wild Card." When the Spell digitalized in front of him, it began spewing out glowing white cards that simply floated around him.

"What does that do?" Akane asked.

"I won't do much for now," the boy replied. "I'll begin explaining its effects later. But for now, I set a monster facedown and end my turn."

Akane drew her card and immediately placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)," she began as the hooded wizard appeared. "Next, because I summoned a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage (1100/1500)!" Appearing behind the wizard is the shadowy reptile, but they didn't stay for long as they started to turn into energy.

"I now overlay level four Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage!" she continued as they flew up into the air and back down into the forming red portal.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Xyz Summon! Appear, Gem Knight Pearl _(2600/1900)_!"_

The ground under the red portal burst into pieces as a warrior in pure white body armor jumped out. It floated in the air; its arms crossed and staring at the mystery boy.

"Go! Pearl Fist!" Balling up its fist, the warrior flew forward, tearing apart the ground under it as it flew. The boy's facedown card flipped over, revealing it to be what seems to be half of a Yin-Yang symbol, but it is red and has an angry-looking face. Right before the Gem-Knight could reach the monster, a barrier suddenly appeared and the warrior was forced to stop its attack.

"The monster that you attacked is Soul Spirit Ara Mitama (1800/1500)," the boy explained. "It can't be destroyed by battle."

"Ara Mitama…" Akane muttered. "The name seems familiar…"

"The Mitamas are four aspects of the soul. They each resemble half of the Yin-Yang symbol, but all of them are in four different directions. Ara Mitama represents the aggression and untamed side of the spirit, though it is also the source of valor."

'_But if Ara Mitama represents aggression, why would it be so defensive?' _Akane thought before pulling a card from her hand.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

The mystery boy drew and pulled a card from his hand.

"I summon Soul Spirit Kusi Mitama (1200/1000)," he said as a brown version of the Mitama with a winking face appeared.

"Ara Mitama has a special effect," he continued as he switched the monster to attack mode. "After the battle phase when this card is attacked while in defense mode, it gains 200 attack points until my next end phase."

Suddenly, the spiritual entity began growing as steam surrounded its face.

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama: (2000/1500)

"But that isn't enough to take my Pearl down," Akane pointed out.

"Battle!" the boy shouted, causing Akane to flinch. "Kusi, attack Gem-Knight Pearl!"

Kusi flew towards the waiting Xyz Monster. When it got close enough, the warrior slammed its fist against its face, sending it flying. Even as it is being destroyed, it still has its winking face.

Akane: 8000

?: 6600

"But why?" Akane asked. "You just took a huge loss of Life Points there!"

"To activate Kusi's effect, that's why. Kusi Mitama represents wisdom and the desire to seek out the truth. Its effect is reflected upon that belief, where it gives power to these that desires the truth. When it is destroyed by battle, I can banish it to have one of my monsters gain attack and defense equal to this card's stats!"

The vision of Kusi appeared, fusing into Ara Mitama. The air around it intensified as it let out a bright blue glow.

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama: (3200/2500)

"Ara Mitama, _Spiral Elemental Blast!"_

Ara and Kusi began glowing their respective colors. Suddenly, two blasts of elements, one fire, the other rocks, shot out of the two. The beams twirled around each other, and when it hit Pearl, it caused an explosion that knocked Akane down to the floor.

Akane: 7400

?: 6600

"The increase lasts until my next end phase, so I set a card facedown and end my turn," the boy concluded as another card appeared next to the Wild Card Spell. Ara Mitama's own effect wore off, causing it to return to its normal size.

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama: (3000/2500)

'_So far he's been increasing the power of his Ara Mitama monster,' _Akane thought as she drew. _'Perhaps his deck relies on powering it up? Possibly, since it can't be destroyed by battle, plus it has a pretty decent attack power. But it's currently too strong to attack it, so I should probably put on the defensive…'_

"I set a monster facedown," she said as a facedown appeared. "Next, I play the Spell Spirit Chain."

As the Spell card materialized, a pole suddenly appeared above the two duelists. String-like objects suddenly shot out of the end of the pull, connecting to all monsters on the field.

"With this card, until the second standby phase of my turn after this card is activated, all monsters on the field can't be destroyed by battle."

"So you're trying to go for the defensive?" the boy asked.

Akane nodded as she ended her turn.

The mystery boy drew again. "I set another card facedown and summon Soul Spirit Nigi Mitama (1500/1000)."

Another Mitama, this time a pale blue one with a cheery expression appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Stop Defense!"

"What?" Akane gasped.

"With this card, I can switch a defensive monster to attack mode," he explained as Akane's facedown flipped over, which is revealed to be the mass swarm of locusts known as Destroyer Locusts (1500/1000).

"Ara Mitama, attack it now!"

This time, the angry spirit charged in towards the swarm of insects…

"I activate-"

"I activate Nigi Mitama's effect!" the mystery boy interrupted. "Nigi itself represents a gentle mind, so by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate an attack!"

Nigi twirled around, sending energy waves at Ara Mitama. The angry spirit slowed to a halt.

"You stopped your attack?" Akane asked.

"For a good reason," he replied. "I activate my Quick-play Spell, Double or Nothing. If a monster's attack is negated, it can attack again, but this time its attack points are doubled!"

Akane gasped as Ara Mitama suddenly began glowing in a golden aura and grew again. The ground rumbled under its body, and seconds later it now stood so tall it can nearly touch the ceiling.

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama: (6000/2500)

"Go! Once more, with feeling!" The angry spirit looked down upon the swarm of insects. For a moment, its glaring eyes flashed and two red beams shot out of it.

"I activate Destroyer Locusts' effect!" Akane shouted. "During the battle phase when this card is involved, we both take half the damage I would've taken!"

All the locusts swarm together, taking the shape of a much larger version of them all. One of the red beams flew past it and struck close to Akane while the other deflected back at the boy, who was enveloped by a fiery explosion. Akane covered her face as fierce winds whipped at her, but when she looked up, she gasped.

Akane: 5150

?: 5475

"Nigi has an additional effect," the boy explained. "When I would take effect damage, I can banish it to half that damage."

Akane clenched her teeth as Ara Mitama shrank back to its normal size again and Kusi Mitama disappeared, signaling the end of his turn.

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama: (1800/1500)

"Let's go. I draw!" she shouted as she drew. Looking at her drawn card, her eyes widen.

'_Yes!'_

"I summon Battle Golem (1500/1000)!" she shouted and the sphere-shaped rock appeared. "Next, I play the Spell Double Cross. With this card, if I have two face-up monsters in attack mode with the same attack points, one of them can attack you directly!"

The boy, however, didn't flinch as the Battle Golem began glowing.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted. With this, I revive Gem-Knight Pearl." A purple runic appeared and the armored warrior jumped out of it.

"Go! Battle Golem will now attack you directly!" Spikes popped out of its surface and spinning like a top, it flew past Ara Mitama and struck the boy.

Akane: 5100

?: 3975

"The battle's not over yet. Gem-Knight Pearl, attack Ara Mitama!" Pearl balled up its fist and flew at the angry spirit once more. A barrier blocked the attack, but it was clear that Ara is shaking rather violently.

Akane: 5100

?: 3175

'_I'll probably take some damage, but this is the best that I can do,' _Akane thought.

"I end my turn like that."

The boy drew again, but this time his Wild Card Spell began glowing as the cards above his head started to spin even faster.

"It's time to activate my Wild Card's effect," the boy said. "Once I have half of my original Life Points or lower, I can rearrange the top ten cards of my deck."

"Is that all it can do?" Akane asked.

"The Wild Card has several different meanings. In card games, it is a card that replaces any other card. But in foresight, the Wild Card can cause high-impacting results, but at a low chance. Such as in dueling, there might be a card that you desperately needed, but you may never be able to draw it in time. Now then…"

Taking the top ten cards from his deck, he rearranged them and placed them back into his deck.

"…I play the Spell Card of Sanctity," he declared and Akane grunted. "With this Spell, we will have to draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

Immediately after he drew he held out a card in front of him.

"I play the Spell Element Combination. With this card, I banish two monsters from my hand, deck, or graveyard to Special Summon a monster who's Attribute is the same as one of them from my deck. I sent the Fire Attribute Ara Mitama and Elemental Drop Flamies to special summon Elemental Creature Salamander (2400/2400)!"

A glowing red humanoid appeared besides Ara Mitama before the two disappeared in a burst of flames. Emerging from the fire is a giant salamander. But what's different from any other is that it is completely on fire.

"Spirit Souls…now this?" Akane asked.

"Like I said, the Wild Card can deliver the most powerful results at the most random times," the boy said. "And I follow that strategy…the Everlasting Shifting Wild Card."

"The Everlasting Shifting Wild Card…"

"I play the Spell Double Summon," the boy continued. "With this, I can make another summon, so I bring out Elemental Drop Aeros (1200/1200)!" There was a gust of wind besides Salamander and a glowing green humanoid appeared.

"I activate Aeros' effect," the boy declared. "Up to twice per turn, I can return a card from either of our fields to the owner's hand. The owner of that card can draw a card after that. I now return your Destroyer Locusts and Gem-Knight Pearl!"

Akane gasped as two gusts of wind suddenly enveloped her monsters and disappeared. She sighed as she picked them up from her Duel Disk and drew two cards.

"Next, I sacrifice my Aeros to summon Elemental Creature Sylph (2000/2000)!" Aeros disappeared in a gust of wind and a small fairy-like girl in green clothing appeared.

"I activate my Salamander's effect," the boy said. "By banishing a monster in my graveyard, you take damage equal to its level times 400!"

"What?" Akane shouted as an image of Aeros appeared. Two stars appeared in front of it as it is enveloped in a pillar of fire that struck her.

Akane: 4300

"Battle! Salamander, attack her Battle Golem!" Rearing its head back, it belched out a fireball.

"From my hand, by discarding Battle Eater in my hand, I take damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points to stop the battle phase!"

The image of the large wizard appeared. When the flames struck it, the ground shook under Akane's feet.

Akane: 2900

?: 3175

'_Sylph has an effect that returns a card on the field to the owner's hand,' _the boy thought. _'But the cost for it is by discard a card. And most likely I will need this hand.'_

"I end my turn."

Akane drew once more, but growled at the results. Above her, Spirit Chains disappeared.

'_Not enough…' _she thought. _'If I can at least summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, I can use its effect to turn things around…but for now…'_

"I summon another Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" she shouted as another hooded wizard appeared. "Now, I overlay two level four monsters!"

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" _Akane chanted as the red portal appeared again. _"Xyz Summon! Appear, Gem-Knight Pearl _(2600/1900)_!"_

"Next, I play two Spells: Monster Reborn and the Continuous Spell Attraffic Control! With Monster Reborn, I can revive a monster, so I bring out Battle Eater (2500/0)!"

Another purple runic opened up and the large wizard appeared once more.

"With Attraffic Control, if you control three or more monsters, then you can't attack. Now, Gem-Knight Pearl! Attack his Sylph!"

In a matter of seconds, Pearl was right in front of the pixie. Before she can react, it slammed a fist at her and she dissolved into sparks.

Akane: 2900

?: 2575

"Now, Battle-" Akane was about to declare a second attack when a lightning bolt suddenly shot down from the ceiling. Appearing in the boy's field is a long dragon with dark blue scales. It glared at Akane with bright yellow eyes as mists began covering the field.

"Meet Celestial Symbol Seiryu (2500/2000)," the mystery boy said. "When I take battle damage during the battle phase, I can summon this card and end the battle."

"Now this?" Akane asked. "How many Archetypes do you have in this deck?"

"I assure you, this is the last one," he replied. "Seiryu is one of the four symbols of Chinese constellations and represents the East and spring."

Akane looked at her hand, making sure she isn't missing something. While she is distracted, the boy placed a hand on the top card of his deck. It shone briefly as well as one of his eyes…

"…I end my turn," Akane said seconds later.

The mystery boy drew and smirked. "I play a second Card of Sanctity!" he shouted as soon as he pulled the card out of his deck. Once he drew a new hand, he pointed at his Salamander.

"By banishing a Wind Attribute monster such as my Sylph, I can special summon Celestial Symbol Byakko (1500/1000)!" A gust of wind blew next to Seiryu, eliminating the mist. A large white tiger with thin black stripes appeared and it let out a ground shaking roar.

"Byakko is another of the four symbols of Chinese constellations," the boy explained. "It represents the West, the autumn season and the element of metal, or wind in the Japanese systems. Next up, I discard two cards from my hand to special summon Celestial Symbol Genbu (2500/2000), the representation of the North, the season of winter and the element water!"

A giant turtle shell appeared and a long, dark green turtle neck poked out. Its tail, however, is reddish brown and the end has a snake's head on it.

"Finally, I banish from the field Salamander to special summon this level seven monster: Celestial Symbol Suzaku, the representation of the South, the season summer and the element fire!"

Salamander was enveloped in a fiery explosion. Through the flames, two red wings spread out of the fire and hovering over it is a giant bird with red and pink feathers. It has five tail feathers with different colors: blue, white, black, red, and yellow.

"North…South…East…West…" Akane muttered. "So they all appeared. But because of my Continuous Spell, they aren't going anywhere!"

"I activate a Spell!" the mystery boy shouted, causing her to flinch. "With Galaxy Queen's Light, if I have a level seven or higher monster, all monsters will become that level! Suzaku is a level seven monster, so everyone is now that level!"

"I now overlay level seven Celestial Symbols Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Byakko!" the boy declared as each monster turned into a different colored energy.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these four monsters!" _he chanted as a red portal opened up. But instead of flying into the center all at once, they all flew around it, and one by one, they entered the center and it exploded. Emerging out of the ruins is an extremely large and long dragon, whose golden scales shone brightly. It has four small claws and each one is holding a different colored orb.

"_Xyz Summon! Celestial Golden Dragon Kohryu _(3000/2500)_!"_

"Koh…ryu…?" Akane gasped as she stared up at the mighty dragon.

"Kohryu reigns over the celestial creatures in the Chinese myth and is in the center of them all," the boy explained as the four orbs it is holding starting to glow. "When it is on the field, it is treated as a Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water monster. I now activate its effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, it gains attack points equal to all banished monsters whose Attributes are the same as this card's!"

"What?" Akane gasped as a floating orb flew into its head. "No…throughout the course of the duel, he's been banishing his monsters…is that his true strategy?"

Various monsters in his deck began appearing around the giant dragon. Kohryu let out a roar as its attack points rose greatly…

Celestial Golden Dragon Kohryu: (14700/2500)

"Attack now!" the boy shouted. It reared its head back and brought down a golden stream of fire, enveloping Akane and her monsters…

Akane: 0

?: *WINNER*

"Ugh…" Akane groaned as she lay on the floor in a daze as the winner's bracket rang out. "I…lost…"

"You'll need a bit more practice," the mystery boy said as he stood over Akane. "Especially if you're going to be in the World Duel Carnival that's going to happen in the next few days."

As the boy helped Akane up, he noticed the headphones around her neck.

"Are those headphones yours?" he asked. Akane nodded, and he pulled out two music chips. "I know we just met, but this is a gift for our duel. And besides, I already have an extra copy of these."

Akane took the two music chips into her hands. Staring at them for a moment, she turned to face the boy, but was shocked to find…nothing.

The boy isn't there anymore. As if scooped up by an angel or something, the boy has disappeared.

Akane blinked but stared back at the two tiny objects. And then slowly, she inserted them into her music player and downloaded them. Once completed, she turned it on…

* * *

><p>The Everlasting Guilty Crown<p>

By Egoist/Supercell

_The world is trying to announce the end_

_No one can stop it anymore_

_So it begins_

_The symphony of collapse resonates_

_And the falling rain sounds just like tears_

_So please tell me_

_The dictators and the dictated_

_Will harbor hatred in their hearts someday_

_And then will they fight_

_Without remembering love?_

_To all those who are alive_

_And hearing my song_

_The truth lies within your heart_

_And even when you're traveling a stormy sea_

_It will give you a strength_

_That will never flinch_

_However, the wind is as strong as your progress_

_The light of hope will blow out before long_

_"Give me light!" As they feud over it_

_People kill one another in the end_

_Their tears long since dried_

_So please realize_

_That your eyes are for recognizing you and me_

_That your voice is for conveying your feelings_

_That your hands are for joining with the people important to you_

_To all orphans of the world_

_Who are hearing my song_

_Hope lies within your heart_

_Because even when I'm in the midst of roaring flames_

_It gives me a strength _

_That will never be wounded_

_Was what you tried to protect with your hands_

_Someone who you loved?_

_Staring at your hands awash in red_

_You finally recognize your sins_

_And the stupid things you've done as mistakes_

_And you learn that your tears are ever-spilling_

_To all those who are alive_

_And hearing my song_

_The truth lies within your heart_

_The stormy sea has calmed down_

_Even if I can't count the number of things I've lost_

_To the orphans all over the world_

_Who are hearing my song_

_Hope lies within your heart_

_Because when you go through the nights of sorrow_

_You definitely have the strength_

_To live_

* * *

><p>Departures (Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta)<p>

_I'll never be loved by you again_

_Or needed by you again, either_

_And so here I am, all alone_

_You always do that, make me angry_

_And then make me cry in the end_

_But when you said "I'm sorry" afterward,_

_I always loved the look on your face_

_Yes, hold me tight as you can and don't let go_

_I want to be in your arms_

_We'll sleep with our foreheads pressed together_

_You always do that, make me angry_

_And then make me cry in the end_

_But when you said "I'm sorry" afterward,_

_I always loved the look on your face_

_Yes, hold me tight as you can and don't let go_

_I want to be in your arms_

_We'll sleep with our foreheads pressed together._

* * *

><p>The second song ended with a peaceful tone. Akane pulled off her headphones, wondering about the lyrics.<p>

'_Such strange lyrics…' _she thought. _'Oddly enough, both of them sound like love songs…well, the second one sounds more like it.'_

'_What a strange boy…though most likely I won't see him again.'_

* * *

><p>Wild Card<br>Continuous Spell  
>Activate only when you have half of your original Life Points or lower. Look at the top ten cards in your deck and rearrange them in any order. Everytime you lose 1000 Life Points after this card is activated, you can draw 1 card and shuffle your deck. When you have less than 1000 Life Points, you can Special Summon 1 monster in your hand, ignoring its summoning conditions.<p>

Soul Spirit Ara Mitama  
>FIREFairy/4/1800/1500  
>This card cannot be destroyed by battle. After the Battle Phase, when this card was attacked while in Defensive Position, this card gains 200 ATK until your next End Phase.<p>

Soul Spirit Kusi Mitama  
>WINDFairy/4/1200/1000  
>When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card to increase the ATK and DEF of 1 monster you control equal to this card's ATK and DEF.<p>

Soul Spirit Nigi Mitama  
>LIGHTFairy/4/1500/1000  
>During the Battle Phase when an attack is declared, you can discard 1 card to negate it. When an effect is activated where you take damage, you can banish this card to half the damage.<p>

Elemental Drop Aeros  
>WINDWinged-Beast/2/1200/1200  
>Up to twice per turn you can return 1 card on the field to the owner's hand. The owner of that card draws 1 card.<p>

Elemental Drop Flamies  
>FIREPyro/4/1600/1600  
>When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can banish that monster to have this card gain ATK equal to that monster's level x100<p>

Elemental Creature Sylph  
>WINDFairy/5/2000/2000  
>Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to return 1 card on the field to the owner's hand.<p>

Elemental Creature Salamander  
>FIREReptile/7/2400/2400  
>Once per turn you can banish 1 monster in your graveyard. Your opponent takes damage equal to its level x400<p>

Celestial Symbol Byakko  
>WINDBeast/4/1500/1000  
>You can Special Summon this card by banishing 1 WIND monster in your hand or graveyard. When this card attacks, it gains 300 ATK until the End Phase.<p>

Celestial Symbol Genbu  
>WATERAqua/5/2000/1500  
>You can Special Summon this card by discarding two cards. When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 2 Turtle Tokens (Aqua-TypeWATER/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 0).

Celestial Symbol Seiryu  
>EARTHDragon/6/2500/2000  
>When you take damage during the Battle Phase, you can Special Summon this card and end the Battle Phase.<p>

Celestial Symbol Suzaku  
>FIREWinged-Beast/7/3000/2500  
>You can Special Summon this card by banishing 1 card on your field. Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand to increase the ATK of all monsters on your field by 500 until the End Phase.<p>

Celestial Golden Dragon Kohryu  
>LIGHTDragon/Xyz/Rank 7/3000/2500  
>4 Level 7 Monsters<br>This card is treated as a FIRE, EARTH, WATER, and WIND monster while on the field. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material to have this card gain ATK and DEF equal to all banished monsters whose Attributes are the same as this card's Attribute until the End Phase.

Elements Combination  
>Spell<br>Once per turn you can banish 2 monster you control that have the same Attributes. Special Summon 1 monster whose Attribute is the same as the two monsters.

* * *

><p>Remember what I said about these songs can be the leitmotifs and themes of each character? Anyways, those two songs are from the anime 'Guilty Crown,' which I'm also writing a fanfiction about, but is on hold for a while. <strong>As for the World Duel Carnival, I'm planning on also having all OCs that appeared in the past also participating in the tournament. Just letting you all know. Also, remember that I'm accept OCs until the 18th!<br>**

And now onto the preview:

**Chapter 26: To Tomorrow, Akane: The World Duel Carnival**

Finally returning to her home, Akane finds that the entire school will be on hold for a trip to Heartland City to participate in the World Duel Carnival! Seeing that everyone including herself getting the prize needed to enter, she and her friends decide to rebuild their decks. As the day before the WDC begins, Akane recalls her past battles...

(Just a little trivia, both Chapter 26 and Episode 26 marks the beginning of the World Duel Carnival Arc.)


	27. Chapter 26: To Tomorrow, Akane

Chapter 26: To Tomorrow Akane: The World Duel Carnival

* * *

><p><em>January 16, 2434…<em>

'_Finally back at school…' _Akane sighed as she stood in front of her shoe locker as she swapped her shoes for the cleaner ones. A layer of dust has collected on the surface due to the many days of being untouched. It almost felt foreign for her to walk into school after so long. In fact, she even had trouble remembering where her classes are at now.

"_So please realize that your eyes are for recognizing you and me…that your voice is for conveying your feelings…that your hands are for joining with the people important to you…" _Akane hummed softly to herself as she opened her shoe locker. The lyrics of the songs clung inside her mind, causing her to hum it time to time again. She couldn't remember what the names of the songs are, but she knows that they are from an extremely old band that still existed today.

"Akane!"

She suddenly stopped humming as she heard a familiar voice behind her. Nature, Crystal, Mark and Theo were quickly approaching her, their schoolbags at hand. Akane smiled as she set her shoes down to face them.

"Jeez, where the hell were you?" Nature asked.

"You've been gone for twelve days," Crystal spoke next.

"Yeah, and the last time we heard from you was an adult that knows you," Mark added.

"So what happened?" Theo asked. "Did you get into some sort of accident? We tried checking on you at that old wooden place of a home, but the old man who also lives there says that you've been to Heartland City."

"It's a long story," Akane waved it off. "I'll tell you after you tell me what happened here while I was gone."

"Nothing much," Nature shrugged. "Well, except for two things."

"Since you were gone for almost two weeks, Mr. Adams expects you to work your rear off to catch up," Crystal explained. "But that's not all…"

"The entire school's been excited when the World Duel Carnival is official declared," Mark added. "There hasn't been a tournament where people all over the world are invited over almost a decade. The teachers decided to send everyone who wants to participate in the WDC while all classes are cancelled for the time being. You're going to the tournament, right?"

Reaching for his pocket, Mark held out a golden heart-shaped frame the size of his palm. Attached to the inside of the frame is an extremely tiny red gem that gleamed in the light above them.

"What's that?" Akane blinked.

"You don't know?" Theo asked as he pulled a similar one as well.

"That's a Heart Container," Nature said as both she and Crystal showed theirs as well. "If you wanna get into the tournament, you'll need one as well as a Mini-Heart Piece."

"You…did sign up for it, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Akane nodded. "I even input the address to where the Wooden Dojo is at."

"Then maybe your prize is located back home?" Mark suggested. "It's a good thing you came back, because we're leaving on buses tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, the bell rang, alarming Akane.

"Ah, no!" she groaned. "I better hurry. I'll explain what happened during lunch!"

* * *

><p>But even if the World Duel Carnival isn't expected for at least two more days, there are already many visitors pouring into the city.<p>

"_Heartland City population: increasing by 158 percent and increasing by five percent each hour."_

Inside a large room are rows and rows of consoles. Each one is occupied by a robot who is furiously typing on their keypads. Hovering everywhere in this room are virtual screens; each one showing a different section of Heartland City and the various stations where people are arriving at. On top part of the room are three people, where one of them is leaning over the railings in excitement.

"They're here!" the man shouted gleefully. He wore a dark red trench coat and has hair the same color as his coat as well as having bright red streaks and styled to look like fire. He is staring at the screens with his purple eyes. "They're finally here! All ready for the World Duel Carnival!"

Behind the man was a woman with shoulder length dark purple hair with light purple streaks running horizontally with some of it covering her brown eyes. She has on a white coat under her purple shirt as well as matching skirt and high heels. Crossing her arms, she looked down at the robots working.

"Any strange happenings?" she asked.

"C-Area looks normal," one of the robots reported. "Network connectivity fully functional. The chances of AR Vision failing are at a 0.1 percent. All Obots are operating normally."

The red-haired man laughed as he balled his fist. "So fired up. I'm feeling like I'll burst into flames at any moment now!"

"What's to happen when you get excited, Gauche?" the woman behind the man asked. "Our committee's mission is to look over the Duel Carnival. We have to remain calm."

The man called Gauche frowned. "Aw, you're such a killjoy," he said. "But then again, with a cold hearted person like you Droite, I doubt you would ever get excited."

"Say what?" Droite asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Drop the argument," a male voice spoke behind the two. They turned around to face the speaker, a man with green hair and wearing a suit of the same color was sitting at a throne-like chair. He adjusted his orange glasses for a moment. "Preparations are going nice and smoothly."

Next to the man, he noticed a hole opening up and both Kaito and Orbital 7 appeared. He gave a kind smile as he stood up.

"Kaito," he greeted, but the Number Hunter didn't respond.

"What business do you have summoning me here?" was all he asked about.

"What do you mean by "summoning"?" the man asked. "I just want you to look at the magnificent scene before the Carnival begins." He waved a hand at the many floating screens before continuing.

"Many duelists are congregating in Heartland City thanks to this event. Among those duelists will surely be Number Holders, right? It would only be meaningful if you take the Numbers away from them by winning the Carnival, so don't let your guard down. There will be some tough competition ahead."

"Just relax," Gauche said as he walked over to Kaito. "If you can't do it, then _I'll _collect the Numbers!"

"No one can beat me," Kaito simply said.

"Heh! Sounds just like so!" a voice snickered. All heads turned to see three new people meeting them up, all of them male. The speaker seems to be the youngest of the males. He has slightly tanned skin and wore an outfit entirely black with a cap covering most of his head. He also wore black fingerless gloves and both of them are in the pockets off his jacket.

"You're all late," Droite said flatly.

"We apologize," the middle-sized man spoke. Even if the man behind him is even larger than the other two, this man seems to be the oldest of the three. His eyes were concealed by both his somewhat long dark brown hair and oddly enough, a pair of sunglasses. He also wore a black business suit. With the way he dresses, the other two look like civilians.

Droite's eyes narrowed at the sight of the three, however. But the man in green simply waved it off.

"Preparations are the key thing in these tournaments," he said. "Especially for your jobs. Since the duelists will be everywhere in Heartland City, it will be your jobs as well as to locate Numbers among the crowd."

Pulling out from his suit are three cards. Number Cards. He tossed them to each one, whom they caught.

"Thank you, Mr. Heartland," the man bowed. "We will deal with these Number holders when we find them."

Mr. Heartland smirked. "I'll be counting on you for your performances…Gamemakers."

* * *

><p>"Jeez, you sound like you've been through a lot."<p>

To discuss things privately, the group were at the school's rooftop while eating their lunch. She told them everything. The Numbers. Kaito Tenjo. Everything that happened while she was in Heartland City.

"Numbers?" Theo asked. "Never heard of them before."

"They're dangerous things, that's for sure," Nature said as she and Mark looked at Crystal.

"But when I touched a Number Card for the first time, it _did _gave off a strange feeling," Crystal shrugged. "For a moment I felt rather powerful. At least until things started to go downhill…"

"But based on what you said," Mark began as he crossed his arms. "It looks like other people are after these Numbers as well."

"You three already saw what these things do after what happened with Number 30," Akane said as she looked at Nature, Crystal and Mark. "You shouldn't get involved with them."

"Hah?" Nature scoffed. "Oh come on. This isn't the first time me and you encountered something bizarre."

"Bizarre?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, never mind that. Friends are supposed to help each other out. You taught me that the hard way."

He pointed at his cheek and Akane could still see the red mark where she slapped him at.

"They got a point," Theo said. "Once you've met someone, then hang out with them and eventually knowing them better…well, you just forged something that will make you guilty if you left the behind."

"Exactly the point," Crystal said. "You've helped me at the time of my need. If you encounter any of these Number holders during the World Duel Carnival, we got your back."

Akane couldn't help but smile. "You don't know what you all are getting into, but…thank you."

The group suddenly heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch.

"Then here's what we'll do," Nature said. "Before the WDC begins at the eighteenth, we'll rebuild our decks to be the strongest that we can possibly handle."

Akane nodded. _'I still have all those cards that Hoshino has given to me. Perhaps I can forge a new deck out of them…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>But when I touched a Number Card for the first time, it did gave off a strange feeling," Crystal shrugged. "For a moment I felt rather powerful. At least until things started to go downhill…"<em>

Crystal's words rang in Akane's mind as she made her way up to her room afterschool. As she walked up a long wooden staircase, she closed her eyes, thinking back to what happened after she touched Number 34: Terrorbyte…

_Noticing the Terrorbyte card, Akane slowly reached down and took it. The Xyz Monster that almost beaten her…as she examined it closely, it doesn't seem different from any other Duel Monsters card. But…_

"_**Yesss…"**_

_Akane suddenly blinked in surprise as if she heard something from the card. She tried moving her fingers, but found that she can't. And then she noticed it. A dark aura leaving the card, soon enveloping her entire body._

"_**Accept us…" **__a demonic voice laughed. Akane suddenly found herself in a dark place. In front of her is Terrorbyte. But before she can do anything, it pierced through her chest with its horn._

"_Ugh…!" Akane groaned. She felt pain very briefly, but then it was replaced by something else…_

"_**Yesss…" **__Terrorbyte hissed. __**"Accept us…release the darkness in your heart. Let the Numbers take hold…"**_

'_Numbers…now that I think about it, this is the main thing that changed me life,' _Akane thought. _'But both good and bad…'_

_The boy from the mall and his white robot approached them, passing through the many raindrops in the air. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he let out a cry as all the nearby raindrops flew away. Someone them hitting Akane and Yuma, making them wet._

_"Who are you?" Yuma shouted to the boy as he shook himself._

_"Are you the one that's stopping time?" Akane asked._

_"Right now, a special area called the Time Zone is at play," the boy replied. "In this zone, one second is now changed to ten thousand seconds."_

_"This is my, the Orbital 7's power," the robot said._

_"Only people who control Numbers can move in this zone," the boy said._

_"Numbers?" Akane gasped, but Yuma turned to her._

Another memory…

_"Now…allow us to return the pain that you dealt to us for years…" Crystal spoke. Suddenly, her face turned into a sneer as she ripped the top card off of her deck. "My turn, DRAW!"_

_It's as if Crystal had completely snapped, as she began speaking in a harsh, violent tone._

_"Like the bitch you are, you stomp down upon anyone you see lower than you!" Crystal snarled. "You claim that your dueling skills are better. At that point, your face is that of a greedy pig! But no matter the combos or monsters you have, you will never reach the same level as me!"_

_Mary flinched at what Crystal just said. "What…what the hell are you saying!-?"_

_"Hahaha…I summon Big Jaws (1800/300)," Crystal giggled as the giant blue shark appeared. "Now…all tasks are cleared for victory…he…hehe…"_

_Crystal began giggling again before bursting into a series of loud laughter. Akane continued to look uneasy as she continued to laugh for perhaps several minutes._

_"What…what are you laughing at?" Mary gulped._

_"Ha…haha…ha…URG…!" Crystal suddenly let out a painful grunt in a middle of the laugh and dropped to her knees._

_**"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" **__Crystal's cry turned into a roar as her two monsters turned into blue energy. __**"I overlay level three: Big Jaws and Needle Sunfish!"**_

_The two balls of energy circled each other, and as they did, the scenery around them turned green…_

_"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!"_

_The mark on Akane's neck from 34 burned again. In front of Crystal, a galaxy-like portal opened up and exploded into stars. Through the bright lights of the explosion, Akane could barely see Crystal's face. Her face was now twisted into an insane smile. Her once dead eyes lit up, but not by a good means as they have a maniac look in them. She balled up her right hand and the darkness around her increased._

_When the light subsided, floating over where the portal was is a giant rock cluttered with hundreds of purple crystals. Suddenly, two giant crystals extended out of the rock and it cracked to pieces as five tiny stubs emerged from it, each one pouring out purple liquids that caused the ground below it to sizzle. Two crystals on the rock's bottom also extended to several feet, forming legs where one of them had the mark '30' on it. The crystal on top of the rock burst to pieces, revealing a head where its mouth is dripping more of the purple stuff. The rest of the other crystals burst apart, sending the same liquids squirting out everywhere; some splashed onto its torso where one side dissolved, revealing a ribcage. It now looked like a humanoid-shaped golem and it let out a loud roar._

_"Come! Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (3000/3000)!" Crystal shouted._

And then…

_"I overlay my two level seven Rainbow Shamans!" Jin shouted._

_"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters. Personification of Prediction, cast your gorgeous pupil and gaze upon this world! Xyz Summon! Come forth…_

_Akane didn't hear what Jin said as she was taken back by what emerged from the galaxy portal. It was a giant eyeball that gazed at her. Seconds later, it flew out of the portal and connecting to it are hundreds of long, red tissues; all of them have a white nerves at the end. The nerves began connecting to each other as several of the red tissues flew off of the eyeball and their ends extended towards each other as well. It now stood as a giant cone-shaped being, with the eyeball inside of it. Surrounding the monster is a yellow ring, also created from the tissues as well; the number 11 is imprinted on it. A popup window appeared next to it, allowing Akane to see what its stats were (2600/2000)._

_"With this, my victory is set!" Jin shouted. "By detaching a Xyz Material from it, I can take control of one of your monsters!"_

_"W-what?" Akane gasped._

_"Temptation Glance!" Jin shouted as one of the monster's Xyz Materials flew into its eye. It gazed at Adreus, shooting out a red beam that struck the fallen angel. A red aura enveloped him as it writhed in the air before being forced to fly towards Jin's field._

_"No!" Akane cried out._

_"Yes!" Jin roared in triumph. "I activate your former monster's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material, I destroy your Acid Golem!"_

_But instead of taking in the Xyz Material, Adreus seems to be fighting against the monster's effect as it swatted away the incoming orb. Nevertheless, it didn't help as it crashed through Number 30's body, causing it to fall apart. With her last defense gone, and Bye Bye Damage useless, all Akane can do is stare helplessly as she is forced to wait for her destruction…_

_"Now, Adreus! Finish off your former master!"_

_However, Adreus wouldn't do it as it writhed in the air, continuously fighting off the monster's effect. However, the massive monster looked down upon its victim and sent out a red beam. An explosion occurred, sending the fallen angel into the air where it crashed into Akane, finishing her off…_

_Akane: 0_

_Jin: *WINNER*_

_The effect of the duel struck Akane hard. As she lay on the ground, she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness is Jin standing over her. He held out his hand as the pearl ring glowed and he smiled._

_"Photon Hand."_

"But then again…I did make friends and get to know people more through the Numbers," Akane muttered to herself. "Yuma Tsukumo…"

_"Huh?" Yuma looked at the front of his field. There was a facedown card. "I get it now! I activate my Trap, Asleep at the Switch! When you gain Life Points, I'm able to destroy a card that you have on your field!"_

_**"W-what!"**_

_"I destroy Terrorbyte!" Electricity ran through the massive beast's body and within seconds it dissolved. "Next, I equip Leviathan Dragon with the Equip Spell Megamorph! If my Life Points are lower than yours, the monster selected has its attack points doubled!"_

_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (5000/0)_

_**"No way…!"**_

_"Leviathan Dragon, attack Spiral Serpent with Shock Stream Blast!" Opening its mouth, the beast sent out a beam of light blue fire, neutralizing the sea monster._

_Akane: 1900_

_Yuma: 200_

_"Go, Utopia! Finish this!" Seizing its swords, it stabbed the ground in front of it. Cracks began to race towards Akane, and the ground under her exploded…_

_Akane: 0_

_Yuma: *WINNER*_

"If I haven't asked Nature about the Numbers, I probably wouldn't get to know her more…"

_"I won't let you win," Isaac snarled. "I activate my Trap, Mirror Force! When my opponent attacks, this card destroys all monsters on your field that are in attack mode!"_

_A barrier began to form around Behemoth, but…_

_"I counter it with Tytannial's effect!" Nature declared. "When a card that targets one or more monsters on the field, I can sacrifice a Plant-Type monster to negate it and destroy it!"_

_"What!"_

_Lonefire Blossom dissolved into flower petals, which they all turned sharp. They flew at the barrier of Mirror Force, and it eventually shattered it into pieces._

_"Yes! With Mirror Force gone, then that means this duel is…" Akane began._

_"…Over!" Nature finished. "Continue the attack!"_

_The swarm of flowers attached themselves to Behemoth's skin. They kept on going until it was completely covered with flowers. Tytannial snapped her fingers and they all blew up._

_Isaac: 200_

_Nature: 100_

_"This duel is over!" Nature declared. "Gigaplant, attack his Guard Dog!"_

_Letting out another roar, vines began to emerge from the ground. They wrapped around Guard Dog, who tried to wriggle around, but it was thrown straight into Gigaplant's mouth…and it spat its bones at Isaac._

_Isaac: 0_

_Nature: *WINNER*_

_"So these were in another place?" Akane asked._

_Nature nodded again. Walking up to one of the flower pots, she picked up a rose. "During the summer, I always visit my parent's farm that somewhere else in the countryside. There, I took an appreciation to flowers and plants."_

_Smelling the rose, she smiled. "Flowers are like people, Akane. They come in many different colors and sizes. They all have some sort of lifespan, but they're more fragile than us. It takes only a simple step of a guy's foot or a bite to rip them or crush them. However, we and these flowers also need proper care for the things that nature throws, such as blazing heat or winter. There's a lake nearby where I found these plants, so I made that place a hideout. But since its getting colder every day, I took lots of care to move them into this place."_

_Nature handed Akane the rose. "Take this," she said. "This'll be the proof of you coming here. Just don't tell anyone else about this!"_

_Akane nodded and Nature grinned. She walked up to the steps and towards the surface. But meanwhile, Akane looked down at the rose in her hand._

_"Flowers are like people…" Akane muttered. "I will take that into mind."_

"If I haven't known about the Numbers, then most likely I wouldn't have got to know Mark…"

_"My turn…" Mark said. Upon seeing his drawn card, he grinned. "Hey Akane. Thanks for summoning a monster with low attack points! I summon another Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600)!"_

_"No! Gagaga Magician's attack points are lower than Shadowknight…" Nature began._

_"…Which means, I can win!" Mark concluded. "Shadowknight Archfiend, finish this!" The fiend charged straight at Gagaga Magician…_

_"I activate my facedown Trap, Mirror Force!" Akane declared. "With this card, if you attack, all face-up attack position monsters are destroyed!"_

_"No!" Mark shouted. A barrier appeared just in time. Shadowknight's blade slammed into it, creating electrical sparks that shocked the fiend and destroyed it._

_"That…" Mark sank to his knees. "…Was my last shot…"_

_"So this is now over!" Akane said as she drew. "Colossal Fighter, Gagaga Magician, finish this!"_

_Gagaga Magician sent a series of sparks at Mark. And then Colossal Fighter swung another punch…_

_Akane: *WINNER*_

_Mark: 0_

"And then Crystal. If I haven't saved her, who knows what might have happened…"

_"I activate my Quick-play Spell Emergency Provisions!" Akane shouted. "With this card, I can send Spells or Traps I have to the graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points from it!"_

_Akane's other facedown card disappeared._

_Akane: 1100_

_Crystal: 1400_

_"The burden of the Numbers won't fall upon you…" Akane said as she played another card. "I activate the Spell Brain Control! I pay 800 Life Points…"_

_Akane: 300_

_Crystal: 1400_

_"…To take control of Acid Golem!"_

_Crystal smiled weakly as the already diminishing darkness around her disappeared even more until there is barely anything left. The massive golem reappeared on Akane's field…_

_"The final attack…Adreus, direct attack!"_

_The fallen angel flew towards Crystal and stood in front of her as she dropped to her knees. But instead of striking her, he held out his hand. The rest of the darkness flew into his hand and Crystal collapsed…_

_Akane: *WINNER*_

_Crystal: 0_

Akane finally reached the door to her room. She opened it, but found something else other than the usual things inside. Sitting on her bed are clothes that doesn't belong to her as well as one of the heart frames and the tiny red pieces attached to it. The clothes don't look like they are bought recently. In fact, Akane recognize them in one of her family pictures long ago.

"This…" Akane muttered.

"…Those are your mother's clothes. When she is your age." She suddenly turned around to see Sukiruto standing at the doorway. In his hand is a picture frame which he gave to her.

It is rather dusty and old, but the picture inside seems as if it was taken just recently. The picture shows of a man and a woman. The man, handsome with dark hair with green eyes and wearing a suit. The woman, a smiling figure with dark red hair and hazel eyes and wearing a pale pink kimono. The two were holding hands to a young baby girl, who has her father's black hair and her mother's hazel eyes.

"Grandmaster…" Akane muttered as she stared at the frame.

The old man smiled. "I have heard about this World Duel Carnival," he said. "Do what you have to do. I'm sure your parents will be proud for it."

And so he left, leaving Akane alone. Looking at the picture frame one last time, she smiled as she set it down before looking at the stack of cards and the suitcase that Hoshino had given to her.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your deck."<p>

The mystery boy's voice echoed throughout a massive library. Whatever this location is, it is covered in darkness in complete darkness. Even though on the high walls are giant mosaic windows, none of them are shining light down to the giant realm. But the darkness was pierced by candles. Thousands of candles carried by hooded young men the exact height, speaking the same tone, and has the same tufts of silver hair poking out.

The mystery boy, standing before a pair of grand marble doors was holding out his hand to another hooded boy. His face was hidden, but he also has silver hair poking out of his hood. Floating above his palm is the deck that he has used, which is emitting a blue aura. He gave his hand a little shake and the deck flew at the hooded boy, who caught it easily.

"You must be forgetting about your abilities," the hooded boy shook his head as he pocketed it. "You've seen this deck before, so why didn't you just copy it?"

"Aw, but it's tiring," the mystery boy smirked.

"Hey now. No fighting here," another voice laughed. The two boys turned to see another hooded boy similar to them walking straight at them.

"What're you doing here?" the first hooded boy asked. "It's uncommon to find you here without _her._"

"She's sick, so I have to go on my own," the second hooded boy said. "What, you against me coming here alone?"

"No. The Akasha Library is a place where we are all welcomed into. After all, we are the ones who found this place. We wrote the rules, allowing no one who would have evil intentions to abuse this place and-"

The second hooded boy just waved away the boy. "Yeah, yeah. So anyways…"

He turned to the mystery boy. "Yukonami, Wasn't there a tournament going on in your place? What deck are you using this time?"

"The usual," the mystery boy replied, snapping his fingers. There is a flash of light and thousands of decks floated above his head before vanishing again.

"The sky's the limits for me. I'll do what I please."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The World Duel Carnival<strong>

The WDC is upon everyone! As thousands of duelists assemble in Heartland City, Mr. Heartland appears before everyone, explaining the rules of the tourney…

This is a short Chapter, so expect it to come out extremely soon! I'll also add the character list that will appear as well!


	28. Chapter 27: The World Duel Carnival

Chapter 27: The World Duel Carnival

* * *

><p><em>January 18, 2434<em>

Akane could literally feel in excitement in the air as everyone at her school entered the packed square of Heartland City. It is the most marvelous thing that she has ever seen. Parades are held everywhere on the streets; large, colorful parade floats of many shapes passed with each one having the WDC symbol on it. Accompanying these parade floats are groups of Obots, wearing conductor hats and playing instruments at perfect paces.

Hovering over the entire city are hundreds of blimps showering down confetti like rain. But even higher above the skies, soaring through the open air are jet planes, each one exhausting different colored smoke that lingered in the air for minutes before disappearing. Each one moved gracefully, forming the shapes of hearts in the air.

Akane is almost awed at the sight. She is wearing an open red velvet jacket over a black shirt with lacy white cuffs and a collar. She also has on a knee length black skirt with socks of the same color. Like her friends and classmates, they had their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers on; some of them having to order them online at a somewhat reasonable price.

Nature suddenly poked Akane in the ribs and pointed up at one of the floating blimps near a skyscraper. There is a screen at the side, which shows of a man wearing a rather…_interesting _outfit that consists of a golden fur coat and a top hat.

"Who's that?" Akane asked as Nature sniggered.

"That's Mr. Heartland," Crystal explained. "The mayor…well, you can obvious know what's next. He named the city after himself."

"But isn't his outfit ridiculous?" Nature asked. "Who wears something like that?"

"It's only for occasions like this," Crystal said. "Plus, I wouldn't criticize any powerful figure here. You never know when they would be watching…"

"Oh come on. I doubt he just appear right in front of us and-"

Nature almost let out a small shout of panic as a giant holographic image of Mr. Heartland appeared before the crowd followed by several fireworks. Immediately, the music that is playing throughout the city ceased, and a few minutes later the crowds quiet down. Circling around the holographic Mr. Heartland are the words 'Welcome to the World Duel Carnival!'

"_Duelists who have gathered to Heartland City!" _Mr. Heartland greeted. _"I thank you all for coming to this marvelous event. I now present to you the rules of this tournament.'_

Appearing besides Mr. Heartland is a giant map of the entire city, followed the heart-shaped frame and two of the red pieces that are different sizes.

"_The entire event will cover all of Heartland City," _he began. _"Starting right now, the preliminary rounds begin and last for a full week. All participants must accept other challenges no matter what, and at stake for these duels are the Heart Pieces. There are two types of Heart Pieces: Mini-Heart Pieces and regular Heart Pieces, and all of you are starting out with a Mini-Heart Piece. During each duel, both players will start out at the 8000 Life Point format. It is your job, by the end of the week, to assemble a full Heart Container."_

Three Mini-Heart Pieces appeared besides the container, all of them different shapes. There is a quick flash of light and they soon assembled to a bigger piece.

"_Three Mini-Heart Pieces are needed to assemble a regular Heart Piece, which in turn six of them are needed to complete the Heart Container."_

"Three Mini-Heart Pieces for a regular-sized one…that means…" Akane did the math in her mind. "…Eighteen Mini-Heart Pieces, and they could be different shapes!"

"_Now don't worry," _Mr. Heartland waved it off, as if sensing the slight problem. _"Over the course of the week, there will be events where duelists will have the chance of earning themselves a regular or Mini-Heart Piece. Since I'm talking about these events, I might as well add what happens when you lose all your Heart Pieces. Even if you have none, you won't get eliminated."_

A brief hush fell over the crowd for a moment before he spoke again.

"_What's important is keeping your Heart Container at all times. Even if you have no more Heart Pieces, you can still try to get more. However, if you lose to these events, your Heart Container will be taken away and you will be disqualified. What these events are, I will explain them at a later time."_

Both the map and Heart Pieces disappeared. Appearing in front of him is a large blue trophy with a heart at the top.

"_The prize for this tournament is too good to lose! The winner will receive this fabulous trophy, an unlimited passport to Heartland, a wish that I will fulfill, and the title Duel Champion of Heartland!"_

At the last prize, the crowd cheered wildly. "Duel Champion…the title that proves its handler is even more powerful than the Pro Duelists themselves," Crystal said.

"I wonder who'll be the Champion at the end of this tournament," Akane said. "It will be wild if one of us becomes it!"

"_Now then…use your duelist's burning soul to make Heartland City all the more zealous! HEART BURNING!"_

Mr. Heartland disappeared into a fiery explosion, but the explosion itself was barely audible as the crowd was practically screaming their heads off. Above them, the cloud hearts filled up the sky and disappeared within seconds.

The World Duel Carnival has started.

But at that moment, chaos started as well. People are running around everywhere, eagerly seeking duels. In fact, duels are already starting as they activated both their Duel Disks and Duel Disks.

"You all ready?" Akane asked to her friends, who all nodded.

Suddenly, there is an outbreak of screaming behind her. She turned around to see people getting out of the way from something- heading straight for her.

"Speed's what you need to survive in this world!" a man's voice shouted among the crowd. "Get caught, and you'll end up being roadkill! Or in this case…my target!"

For a brief moment, Akane saw the man right in front of her. But she couldn't get a good look at him as he tossed something at her, which causes her to grunt and crash to the floor.

"Akane!" her friends shouted.

"Hey, what's your beef, man?" Nature demanded to the man.

"Sorry," the man apologized. "But it seems that your friend was caught in traffic and caught in the accident."

"What does THAT mean?" Mark asked.

"It means I found my person to duel with! You!"

"I…uh…what…?" Akane groaned as she noticed a large plane the size of half of her arm lying beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: High-Pace Showdown<strong>

The opponent that Akane squares off against is a man named Jet. Using her new deck, she attempts to fight back against the swarming strategies that he uses. But what can she possibly do if he's Xyz Summoning monsters rapidly each turn…?


	29. Chapter 28: HighPace Showdown

Chapter 28: High-Pace Showdown

* * *

><p>"I…uh…duel…?" Akane groaned as she noticed a large plane the size of half of her arm besides her.<p>

"That's right," the man said as she got up. "I've caught you jaywalking while I was speeding along. It's your fault for not moving out of the way in time, and as your punishment…"

"…Duel me!"

'_Jaywalking? Speeding along?' _Akane thought as she looked at the man. He seems to be in his twenties with black hair with some of it jutting out to look like wings. He has on a green t-shirt with black shorts that goes above his knees. Like Akane, he already has his dueling equipment on. _'What does this man mean?'_

"The rules state that all duelists must accept another's challenge, it looks like you will have to face him," Crystal said.

"Be careful," Theo warned.

"And don't lose your Heart Piece in less than ten minutes!" Mark added.

"Alright…then I accept your challenge!" Akane declared as she faced the man. "I am Akane Kuroyuki. Yours?"

"You can call me Jet," the man smirked. "You ready?"

"Jet?" Crystal blinked.

"You know this guy?" Nature asked.

"Not sure," Crystal replied. "The name does sound familiar while I was in Heartland City, though…"

Akane reached for the pocket of her jacket, feeling one of her two deck boxes inside.

'_Alright…let's test out the cards that Hoshino has given me!'_

She opened the lid with her thumb and pulled the deck out and slid it into her Duel Disk. Activating it, the card platform appeared as her deck shuffled. The two duelists tapped their Duel Gazers as they flashed once. Every bystander also activated their Duel Gazers as they watch one of the first duels of the WDC starting.

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"_Duel!"_

Akane: 8000

Jet: 8000

"I will go first!" Akane shouted as she drew. Looking at her hand for just a brief moment, she took two cards. "I set both a monster and a card facedown! I end my turn like this."

"Hesitating to go full force, huh?" Jet asked as he drew. "I'm playing the Field Spell Speed World…"

"What?" Mark shouted in alarm.

"…Ground Race!"

In an instant, the scenery changed. Everyone who is watching is now standing in the stands of a large stadium, and both he and Akane now stood in the middle of a track and field. A gust of suddenly blew past them, causing Akane's facedown card to flip over, which is revealed to be a large brain with rather comical eyeballs floating right in front of it.

"But how?" Akane gasped. "How can you flip Genius Minds (1200/500) to attack mode?"

"That is thanks to Speed World Ground Race's ability," Jet explained. "During my standby phase, all defense position monsters are forced to be in attack mode. You can't be lazy if you wanna run!"

Mark sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Theo asked.

"For a moment, I thought he was going to play either Speed World or Speed World 2," Mark explained. "Back at Neo Domino City, the Speed World Field Spells are automatically played during the Turbo Duels. A year ago, they were released for play for ground duels, but the results were so clustered that they have to stop releasing them. I guess the results are this Field Spell, but there are some people who still own them."

"That's right. Now when this card is played, we both get two Speed Counters at the start, and we each get one when we start our standby phases!"

Akane: 8000 SC: 2

Jet: 8000 SC: 2

"Next, I'm going to remove the two Speed Counters that I have to activate one of its effects," Jet began. "By paying two, I can select a level three or lower monster from my hand and special summon as many copies of that monster as I can from my hand or deck. In that case, I'm bringing out two Speed Warriors (900/400)!"

A burst of light and two of the armored roller-skaters appeared.

Jet: 8000 SC: 0

"Next, I summon the third Speed Warrior from my hand. When it is normal summoned, its attack points are doubled!"

Speed Warrior: (1800/400)

"I know overlay my two special summoned Speed Warriors!" Jet declared and his two warriors turned into green energy.

"_I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters to Xyz Summon…Twin Blaster Jet _(2200/1100)_!"_

Bits of grass and dirt flew out into the air as a large plane with two large blasters appeared. The propeller at its 'nose' is making a loud humming noise as it floats above Jet.

"A…Xyz Monster?" Akane grunted.

"That's right. I'm activating my Twin Blaster Jet's effect. By removing a Xyz Material, when this card destroys a monster, it can attack again!"

One of the green orbs flew into one of its guns. Upon coming in contact to it, the blaster shone gold as it aimed down upon her Genius Minds.

"Fire!" Jet declared. Rapid gunfire showered down from above, yet the large brain didn't get destroyed.

Akane: 7000

Jet: 8000

"Genius Minds cannot be destroyed once a turn!" Akane shouted, but Jet responded by having his Speed Warrior destroying it.

Akane: 6400

Jet: 8000

"Dammit!" Nature swore. "He's already in the lead! Catch up to him already…"

"If that's the case…I activate my facedown Trap, Calamity!"

As her facedown opened, a beam of light suddenly shot out from the card, hitting Twin Blaster Jet. When the beam ceased, there is a mask imprint on its surface.

"Calamity is a Trap that only activates when you destroy one of my monsters, and the result is that it is imprinted with a Karma Counter. I also activate another effect, and that is when I take damage, I can special summon these three monsters from my deck!"

There is a sudden sound of police sirens. Behind Akane, the stadium walls burst apart as three small police cars with wind-up keys appeared.

"Whoa! Who called the cops?" Jet flinched.

"Say hello to my PO Least (100/100)," Akane said. "All of them in defense mode."

"Why play weak monsters?" Jet asked. "Oh well…I'm placing a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn…I draw," Akane said as she swiftly drew as Jet's Field Spell activates.

Akane: 6400 SC: 3

Jet: 8000 SC: 1

"I sacrifice two of my three PO Leasts!" she began as two of them vanished into light. "Come on out, Undercover Agent (2700/1000)!"

A massive cape draped over her entire field that quickly shrunk within seconds. Now wearing the cape is a dark hooded figure whose body is enveloped by that piece of clothing. However, his arms are out; each one carrying a large pistol.

"Hey, I never saw that card before," Mark spoke up as he leaned from his seat.

"Remember what I said about us rebuilding our decks?" Nature asked. "Don't tell me you didn't bother changing anything…"

"Battle! Undercover Agent, attack Speed Warrior with Dual Shootout!"

Twirling the pistols around his hands, the guns seem to swell larger as he pointed at the armored warrior. The cloaked man pulled the trigger at rapid paces, firing off twenty bullets.

"I activate my Trap!" Jet shouted. "The Trap is Snipe n' Hike! With this card, if my opponent attacks while I have two monsters, I can redirect the attack to the other one!"

A barrier suddenly formed in front of Speed Warrior, causing the bullets to deflect at the Twin Blaster Jet. The large aircraft instantly exploded as bullets pierced through its armor.

Akane: 6400

Jet: 7500

"Calamity's effect now activates!" Akane continued. "When a monster who was branded by its Karma Counter gets destroyed, you take damage equal to half of its attack points?"

"What?" Jet asked in disbelief. A floating symbol of an eye appeared in front of him and it fired a beam that caused him to stagger.

Akane: 6400

Jet: 6400

"I now set a card facedown and end my turn," she concluded.

"Nice moves," Jet smirked as he drew. "Already in a single turn, you dealt to me some pretty hefty damage. That's how duels should go. Always super-fast!"

Akane: 6400 SC: 4

Jet: 6400 SC: 2

"I play the Spell Speed-Up!" Jet began. "When I have Speed World Ground Race up on the field, I gain Speed Counters equal to the amount that you have!"

Jet: SC: 6

"Next up, by removing three Speed Counters, I draw and send cards to the graveyard until I draw a monster that I can special summon with. Once that is done, all monsters on my field have their levels be the same as the special summoned one!"

Jet: SC: 3

And so Jet drew. And again. And again.

'_What is he doing?' _Akane thought. _'He's burning through his deck like fuel! Wait…fuel…?'_

Finally after six draws, Jet drew a monster. "I'm bringing out Rapid Warrior (1200/200)!" A whirlwind appeared in front of Jet and out jumped a bluish green reptile-like creature coated with armor. "Since this guy's summoned by my Field Spell's effect, Speed Warrior is now level four!"

"I'm not done just yet. I activate Rapid Warrior's effect, which allows it to attack you directly!"

"What?" Akane gasped.

Rapid Warrior jumped high into the air, transforming into a spinning cyclone that brought itself down upon Akane. She grunted slightly as she staggered backwards.

Akane: 5200

Jet: 6400

"I activate my Field Spell's effect again! By removing two Speed Counters, I select the level three Tricular (300/300) from my hand to special summon all three copies in defense mode!"

Jet: SC: 1

Three portals opened up and identical blue robots appeared. Instead of legs, however, it has two large wheels and exhaust pipes poked out of its back.

"I now overlay both level four Speed Warrior and Rapid Warrior as well as my two level three Triculars!" Jet declared as two red portals appeared in front of him.

"I construct two Overlay Networks with these four monsters to Xyz Summon both Bombervan (1900/1000) and Refreshment Carrier (0/2000)!"

Appearing in one portal is a large white square-shaped van. On top of the vehicle is a fuse-like antenna. On the second is a large dark green carrier plane. Painted on one side of it is a large heart symbol.

Akane grunted as she looked at the new monsters. "More of them?" she asked.

Jet nodded. "And there's plenty more to appear," he said. "I activate Bombervan's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I banish a monster in my graveyard and deal damage to you equal to its level times 200!"

One of the orbs flew into the van's antenna. It let out a screech as it sharply turned around and opened the backdoors. Rapid Warrior fell out, but this time it has bombs coating around its surface. Upon hitting the ground, there is a massive explosion.

Akane: 4400

Jet: 6400

"C'mon! Don't let him win!" Nature shouted.

Jet smirked once more. "Those are quite the friends that you have," he said. Taking a step back, he placed two fingers on a card in his hand. "Alright. I'm setting a card facedown to-URG!"

Jet suddenly let out a grunt of pain as he dropped to one knee and held it tight.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Akane asked. That's when Crystal suddenly snapped her fingers.

"That's right. I remember now," Crystal said. "'Jet' is the name of the person featured on an article I read in a website called 'Shinelight,' and the owner of it is a person called Star Child."

"In that article, it is written that Jet is a famous marathon runner at a very young age, and also one of the youngest to ever compete in at least ten Olympics, winning himself in each one either first, second, or third place. Of course, nobody can possibly do that unless they push themselves to the limits. And he did, only that he pushed himself far beyond what he can possible handle."

"So during one game, he ended up with a knee injury so bad that most likely he will never be able to run again. Except for knee surgery, but even that is not enough to stop the pain he feels every so often if he runs way too long. But he made a promise that one day he will get better, but the only way I can see it is through the more advanced surgeries that are highly expensive."

"That's right," Jet nodded. "If I can win this tournament, I can finally get that surgery that I desperately needed. And to remind myself of that promise, I design my deck this way. To rapidly speed summon monsters and to bring quick damage to my opponent!"

"But you're injured already," Akane pointed out. "If you try pushing past your limits, it's bound to return to bite you in the rear again!"

"So what?" Jet asked. "Everyone has something they want to get desperately, don't they? So much that they just want to run up and grab it? Don't you have something that you want badly?"

Akane blinked. "Well…" But then she shook her head. "…Never mind about that. My turn now!"

Akane: SC: 5

Jet: SC: 2

'_Now he has two Speed Counters again,' _Akane thought as she eyed her hand. _'Looks like I'll have to do something…which I can!'_

"First, I activate your Speed World Ground Race's effect," she began. "By continuously discarding cards until I draw a monster, I can special summon it. Here I go!"

Akane: SC: 2

And she drew. But she didn't stop until she discarded four cards, and finally she drew a monster.

"Here comes another new friend: Blissful Angel (400/200)!" Akane shouted as she held out a new card that shone. A bright portal opened up in front of her and pure white feathers began flying out of it. Soon after it stopped, a female angel with flowing dark hair and wearing a long white robe appeared. Floating just an inch above the ground, she clasps her hands like a prayer.

"I activate my Blissful Angel's effect," she continued. "I can select a card on the field and I gain Life Points equal to half of its attack points."

A runic with a symbol of a star appeared under the angel's feet. She murmured something as the symbol began spinning. The Undercover Agent's body began glowing as well as Akane.

Akane: 5750

Jet: 6600

"Since Blissful Angel's summoned by the effects of your Field Spell, all my monsters become level four. But for now, I now command my Undercover Agent to gun down your Bombervan!"

Twirling around his guns again, the hooded man fired several rounds at the vehicle, almost causing it to explode immediately.

"I activate my Refreshment Carrier's effect!" Jet shouted. "When one of my monsters get destroyed by battle and I'm about to take damage, I can half that damage for the cost of a Xyz Material!"

One of the carrier's orbs flew into the front. Jet was billowed by smoke clouds, but the aircraft dropped a large package that exploded into sparkles that fell upon the young man.

Akane: 5750

Jet: 6000

"Now then…I overlay my level four Blissful Angel and Undercover Agent!" Akane countered back.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these two monsters!" she chanted. "Xyz Summon! Come on out, Mystery Solver Tool Sure Lock (2700/2000)!"

Emerging out of the red portal is what seems to be a humanoid creature made from a key and a lock. Draped over its entire body is a cloak and over its lock-shaped head is a cap. It has thin golden arms and legs.

"Furthermore, I play my own Field Spell: The Sea of the Unconscious!"

Suddenly, the entire stadium began to rumble as the blue skies above them quickly changed into golden.

"There can only be one Field Spell at a time," Akane said. "If another player plays a Field Spell, the one currently on the field gets destroyed!"

There is a flash of light, and the new scenery is some sort of new realm. The ground itself is some sort of reflective substance like water, but their feet are touching the surface.

'_Now…just a little bit more…'_

"I end my turn with a card set," she finished.

"My turn then," Jet drew.

'_Dang…nothing I can do much on,' _he winced. _'But if I want to win…I'll have to pull this off!'_

"First up, I'm setting a card facedown," he began as he took the drawn card. "Next up, I play the Spell Rush Hour. With this card, I select a monster on my field, and if I have any copies in my graveyard, I can special summon them to the field. I used my other Triculars for a Xyz Summon, so I bring the two back…which I'm going for again!"

A purple runic appeared, but instead of small robots, two beams shot out of it as the one already on the field turned and joined them as well.

"I construct an Overlay Network with these three monsters to bring out…Salvos Celeritas (2800/2500)!"

The substance under their feet began to ripple as something spinning flew right out of Jet's new red portal. There is a flash of light and gently floating down is what appears to be a humanoid-shaped robot that highly resembles a jet plane. For a head, it is a cockpit with the nose pointing straight at Akane. Attached to its legs are a set of small wheels that didn't seem to have any use. It doesn't have arms, but covering much of its back are jet wings; each one carrying a missile.

"Next up, I'm summoning Rusher Support (1000/500)!" he continued as he normal summoned a monster, which a mechanical robot is floating above the ground. On the top of its head is an antenna.

"With Rusher Support, I activate its effect," he began. "Once a turn, I can target a monster and-"

Suddenly, Akane's Sure Lock suddenly let out a screech as a Xyz Material entered its thin arms.

"_Freeze!" _she shouted and her Xyz Monster pointed at the robot. A beam of light suddenly shot out of the arm, hitting the robot and causing it to explode.

Akane: 5750

Jet: 5500

"…To…switch the monster's…positions…" Jet trailed off. "…What the heck was that?"

"Sure Lock's effect," Akane explained. "By detaching a Xyz Material when my opponent activates an effect that targets one of my monsters, I negate and destroy that card and you lose 500 Life Points."

"Well that stinks," Jet sighed. "Oh well. I still have my Salvos to deliver some hurt. Go, Critical Bombardment!"

The robot took off, circling around the key creature. It dropped the two missiles that it has, and Akane's Xyz Monster was enveloped in the explosion.

Akane: 5650

Jet: 5500

"Minimum damage taken," Mark spoke. "So much for quick damage…"

"Or really?" Jet smirked. "By detaching a Xyz Material from my Salvos, it can attack once more if it destroys a monster by battle."

Akane clenched her teeth slightly as she watched a orb flew into the machine's chest.

"Once more!" It flew straight into her third PO Least, causing the vehicle to explode. Its second Xyz Material flew into its chest again and it dove right into Akane…

Akane: 2850

Jet: 5500

"Tch!" Nature growled.

"I'm ending my turn like this," he concluded finally. "Well, would you look at that. If you don't do something, this'll be game over."

"That's right…" Akane said as she looked down at her deck. "Looks like I will have to make this draw count."

'_It doesn't matter,' _Jet smirked. _'My facedown card is the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted. If she somehow manages to destroy either Salvos Celeritas or Refreshment Carrier, I can use it to ensure my safety. Alright, I might be contradicting my beliefs, but…'_

'_I have to win this!'_

"My turn…DRAW!" Akane shouted as she ripped the top card from her deck. And she looked at it.

And smiled, for it gave her another chance to win.

"I play the Spell Pot of Greed!" she shouted. "With this card, I am able to draw two more…so…here goes!"

And she drew again. Her face isn't showing emotion, yet she held the two cards out in front of her.

"From my hand, I summon the level five monster Big Piece Golem (2100/0)!"

"What?" Jet shouted. The substance under their feet began to ripple even more as emerging from the stuff is the large rock being.

"Big Piece Golem has the effect to be normal summoned if I don't control another monster," she explained. "Next, I play the Continuous Spell Your Affection."

As the card digitalized, the sun seems to strengthen as the Refreshment Carrier's positions began to change, much to Jet's shock.

"With Your Affection, once a turn I can change all defense position monsters to attack mode."

Mark nodded. "That Refreshment Carrier has no attack points. Once she attacks it, Jet'll lose a whole bunch of Life Points!"

"But it still isn't enough to beat him," Crystal pointed out.

"Which is why I'm betting it all on my facedown Quick-play Spell: Pursuing My True Self. With this card, I can select a monster and when it battles, I draw a card. If it is a monster, then that selected monster gains its stats."

"So you're going for chance on this one?" Jet asked. "You know, it's your fault if you end up in an accident that you created yourself."

"I'll take that chance," Akane replied as she placed a finger on the top card of her deck the fourth time this turn. "Come…let me win this duel…"

And she drew. Everyone held their breath as Akane looked at the drawn card. If she drew a highly powerful monster, she has won this. But if not…

"Monster card…2000 attack point Avenging Judge!" she declared.

Big Piece Golem: (4100/0)

"Battle! Attack the Refreshment Carrier!"

A blue aura enveloped Big Piece Golem like wild fire. It jumped high into the air, crashing down upon the large aircraft as it violently exploded.

Akane: 2850

Jet: 1400

"…Is that all?" Jet groaned in worry. But to his surprise, Akane nodded and ended her turn as her Big Piece Golem's attack points return to normal.

"What?" Nature shouted. "But…!"

Jet sighed in relief. "For a moment, I thought you were going to win. Too bad it looks like you ran out of gas for this one. And so…my draw!"

As soon as he drew his next card, he tapped on his monitor.

"I'm activating my Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted!" he declared. "With this card, I can special summon a monster in attack mode, so here comes Twin Blaster Jet!"

A purple runic appeared and out flew on of his Xyz Monsters.

"I'm afraid this duel is reaching its end!" Jet smiled. "Salvos, attack her Big Piece Golem now!"

The humanoid machine flew up high into the air, looking down upon the golem below…

"No!" Nature, Mark, Theo, and Crystal shouted.

"Yes!" Jet shouted in triumph. But then…

"Oh, really?" Akane smirked. "I've got you right where I want you."

That caused Jet to flinch in surprise. "What does that supposed to mean?" he asked. "All you have is just a roadblock that I can easily get passed. What can you-?"

"Looks can be deceiving. Big Piece Golem might not have taken you out, but it did manage to lower your Life Points to the amount that I want. The key for me to win is not in my hand, deck, or field…but in my graveyard, and your attack allowed me to reach the door to victory."

"You've fallen right into my trap."

Jet grunted. "You…you're…"

The substance began to ripple even more now as a pillar of light suddenly shot out from behind him.

"I activate Undercover Agent's effect from my graveyard!" Akane declared. "I can only activate it if it is in the graveyard and after the turn it is sent there. But once I use its effect, when my opponent attacks, I can return this card to my hand to negate the attack and you take damage equal to half of that attacking monster's attack points!"

"No way!" Jet gasped. The pillar of light suddenly subsided and a pistol is pointed right behind Jet's head. It belonged to Undercover Agent.

"The battle has won!" Akane shouted. "Go, Undercover Agent!"

Salvos Celeritas is suddenly enveloped in a purple aura. The aura flew into the Undercover Agent's pistol as it wrapped its finger around the trigger…

Akane: *WINNER*

Jet: 0

The winner's buzzer is barely audible as the crowd watching the duel cheered for the victor. And as AR Vision ended, Jet walked over to Akane.

"Well, it looks like I'm the way who got caught in the accident," he chuckled. "How ironic…me rushing right into battle is the single thing that did me in."

"But you did really well," Akane replied. "If I haven't pulled those last moves off, you would've won for sure."

Jet rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but you did won fairly. But then again, I might never be able to recover entirely…"

"Who cares about that?" The two turned around to see her friends approaching them. The person who spoke was Mark. "I'm betting you have tons of supporters on what you're doing. They may be able to help raise enough money for that advanced surgery."

"Sure, it's costly and a slow process," Nature added. "But sometimes you gotta suck it up and wait."

Jet smiled. "Perhaps. But anyways…"

The young man reached for his pocket and pulled out the tiny red Mini-Heart Piece.

"Your prize for this duel," he said. "You've earned it."

Akane held out her hand and Jet dropped it into it. It is barely the side of her thumb. As she looked at it, the Mini-Heart Piece gleamed in the bright sun above them.

"Thank you," she said.

Jet nodded as he turned around. "You better hold onto that," he said. "I wish you the best of luck during the tournament."

And he walked away. Her friends crowd around the Mini-Heart Piece as they examined it.

"So…how do you feel about winning your first duel?" Nature asked.

"Me?" Akane whispered as she continued staring at it. She smiled.

"My determination to win…I'll win this with everything I have got."

* * *

><p><strong>Genius Minds<strong>

EARTH/Machine/3/1200/500

Once a turn this card is not destroyed by battle. Once per turn you can look at the top five cards of your opponent's deck. Banish 1 card among the pile and return the rest in the same order.

**PO Least**

EARTH/2/Machine/100/100

When you take Battle Damage, you can Special Summon this card from your deck.

**Undercover Agent**

DARK/7/Warrior/2700/1000

When this card is in the graveyard after the turn it is sent, you can return this card to your hand during the Battle Phase when your opponent attacks. Destroy the attacking monster and your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK.

**Blissful Angel**

LIGHT/Spellcaster/4/400/200

Once a turn when a monster you control is sent to the graveyard, you can select that monster and equip it to this card. This card gains that monster's ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card to Special Summon as many monsters that were equipped to this card as possible. Target 1 monster and you gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK.

**Mystery Solver Tool Sure Lock**

EARTH/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/2700/2000

3 Level 4 monsters

When your opponent activates a monster effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to negate that effect and destroy it. Your opponent then loses 500 Life Points.

**Pursuing My True Self**

Quick-play Spell

Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 monster that attacks and reveal the top card of your deck. If it is a Monster Card, equip that card to your selected target and it gains its ATK and DEF.

**The Sea of the Unconscious**

Field Spell

When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, this card gains 1 Mind Counter. Once a turn, you can remove all Mind Counters on this card. Special Summon a monster whose level equals to the amount of Mind Counters in your hand, deck, graveyard, or Extra Deck (if 1 of the cards is a Xyz Monster, then Special Summon it if its Rank is equal to the amount of Mind Counters).

**Your Affection**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, all Defense Position monsters on the field are switched to Attack Position.

**Calamity**

Trap

Activate when your opponent's monster destroys 1 monster you control by battle. That attacking monster gains 1 Karma Counter. If that monster gets destroyed, your opponent takes damage equal to half of its ATK.

**Speed World Ground Race**

Field Spell

When this card is played both players gain 2 Speed Counters (up to 12 each) and all Defense-Position monsters are switched to Attack Position. During each player's Standby Phase, both players gain 1 Speed Counter. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters to activate an appropriate effect.

*2: Select 1 level four or lower monster in your hand. Special Summon as many copies of that monster in your hand or deck to your field.

*3: Reveal cards from the top of your Deck until you reveal a monster that can be Special Summoned. Special Summon that monster and change all the levels of monsters on your field to the level of that Special Summoned monster.

*6: Discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard. Destroy 1 card on the field.

*8: Special Summon 1 monster in your graveyard.

*10: Draw 1 card.

*12: You can Special Summon as many monsters as you can from both your hand and graveyard.

**Twin Blaster Jet**

WIND/Machine/Xyz/Rank 2/2200/1100

2 Level 2 Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. This card can attack again if it destroys a monster.

**Bombervan**

EARTH/Machine/Xyz Rank 4/1900/1000

2 Level 2 Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; banish 1 monster in your graveyard and deal damage to your opponent equal to its level x200.

**Refreshment Carrier**

WIND/Machine/Xyz/Rank 3/0/2000

2 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn when 1 monster you control gets destroyed by battle and you take battle damage, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to half the damage.

**Salvos Celeritas**

WIND/Machine/Rank 3/2800/2500

3 Level 3 Monsters

If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have it attack again.

**Rusher Support**

WIND/Machine/4/1000/500

Once per turn, target 1 monster and switch its positions.

**Sniper n' Hike**

Trap

Activate only when your opponent attacks while you control two monsters. Redirect the attack to the other monster.

**Speed-Up**

Spell

Activate only when you have Speed World Ground Race on the field. Gain Speed Counters equal to the amount that your opponent has.

**Rush Hour**

Spell

Select 1 monster on your field. If you have any of the same copies in your graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

* * *

><p>And behold Akane's new deck in action. Most of her monsters are law themed, while the Spells are named after soundtracks from the game Persona 4. Her Traps, meanwhile, are named after soundtracks from Persona 3. Anyways, onto the preview:<p>

**Chapter 29: Obot Mayhem**- While looking for another duelist, Mr. Heartland suddenly announces a special round going on for a full hour! Each day, a group of Obots will appear, prepped on dueling anyone that they find. This results in a triple Tag Duel between Mark, Theo, and Hikari against three Obots, all for the stake of their Heart Pieces!


	30. Chapter 29: Obot Invasion

Chapter 29: Obot Mayhem

* * *

><p>After the duel with Jet, the group decided to split up to find more opponents to duel with. Akane went off towards the Heartland Theme Park with Nature and Crystal. Meanwhile, both Mark and Theo went off to the Heartland Train Station where many people are still arriving there. Along the way, they met many of their students back at school. One of them…<p>

"Hey, isn't that Hikari?" Theo asked, poking him on the arm.

"Yeah, I think it is…" Mark blinked as the two saw the small girl. "Why's she standing there all alone?"

Hikari is standing in the middle of the train station alone, looking confused and frighten at the same time. However, as Mark and Theo approached her, Hikari's eyes widen and she ran towards them.

"Eh? What's up?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Hikari looked rather unsure what to say. "Is…is it okay if I follow you two around…?"

"Huh?" Theo blinked. "That's a random question to ask. Why…do you want to follow us?"

Hikari looked down at the floor and spoke in her quiet voice, "Um…well…this place is so big that it's scary to be alone…that's why…"

Theo nodded and turned to Mark.

"Heh…even so she's shy, Hikari can't resist joining the WDC," Mark said.

"So what should we do?" Theo asked. "Akane said that we should duel anybody that we see, but…"

"Nah, we shouldn't be jerkasses on someone defenseless," Mark waved it off. "Plus, I doubt this is what Akane meant. Besides, I doubt she's going to backstab us and duel us both."

Theo nodded and turned back towards Hikari. "Alright, you can join us."

Hikari smiled and bowed. "T-thank you…" she said.

"You know, speaking of Akane, I wonder what are she and the others doing?" Mark wondered.

* * *

><p>Akane yawned a bit as she sat on a bench in the Heartland Theme Park. The area is still reasonably full, though most of the people who visited wanted to go to the attractions rather than dueling. In fact, she is waiting for Nature to return with some snacks.<p>

After tugging the lace collar around her neck, she noticed Nature returning. Nature is wearing something different from her usual clothing: a thick dark green sweater with dark brown pants. She has several leafy-shaped bows on her hair. The sight of her in this outfit causes Akane to think that Nature slightly resembles a small walking tree. In Nature's hands are two small bags, which she passed on of them to Akane.

"Here," Nature said happily and Akane opened the bag to find large amounts of popcorn inside.

"Thank you," Akane said. She looked around, but couldn't find any duelists among the crowd of visitors. "Shouldn't we start looking for duelists? We haven't found one yet."

"Oh come on," Nature replied as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "There's plenty of time left anyways."

"Yes, but to collect around eighteen different Mini-Heart Pieces in a week…" Akane trailed off as she noticed something off. "…Wait, where's Crystal?"

"She said that she's going to explore the Theme Park," Nature said.

"Ah…" Akane nodded as she scanned around the area. Nothing seems to be amiss when…

'_!' _A cold feeling suddenly ran down her neck. She felt someone watching her. Somewhere among the crowd…

"…Hey, you alright?" The cold feeling suddenly stopped when Nature spoke.

"Um…it's nothing," Akane shook her head. Something else occupied her mind when a loud sound of an alarm rang throughout the air, quieting almost everyone.

In the distance appeared the giant hologram of Mr. Heartland and his golden suit. He as a ring with the words 'Obot Invasion' surrounded him.

"_Attention, all duelists of the World Duel Carnival!" _Mr. Heartland spoke as his voice boomed everywhere. _"I am pleased to announce the first of many events of the World Duel Carnival! From now on, in each day at a random time, I will send out Obots throughout a city or a certain area to what I like to call the Obot Invasion! These events will last for one hour, and during this event, any Dueling Obots identifying a duelist in the WDC will challenge him or her to a duel. If any duelists defeat an Obot, this will win various prizes, mainly a Mini-Heart Piece or cards and booster packs. As the tournament continues the value of the prize increases, such as a regular Heart Piece instead of a mini one, but so will the difficulty of the Obot. If you lose to the Obot, you will lose a Heart Piece. If you do not have anymore and you are beaten, the Obot will take away your Heart Container instead, so beware!"_

"_Now then…there is one more thing that I should add. If more than one Obot identifies a group of duelists in the same area, they can choose to do either a Tag-Duel or a Battle Royale. Watch out for these Obots, and make your heart burn with passion! HEART BURNING!"_

Mr. Heartland disappeared into a fiery explosion again. At that moment, two Obots a few feet away from the two turned their heads towards them. Their eyes gleamed red for a moment.

"_Duelists identified," _Obot 1 reported.

"_Two duelists sighted," _Obot 2 said. _"Commencing Tag-Duel."_

"Aw crap…" Nature groaned when she noticed the two Obots. Slots opened up on their bodies and Duel Disks launched out of them. They held out their arms and caught the Duel Disks neatly.

"Well, it looks like we don't have a choice," Akane said as she pulled out her duel gear.

"Alright, let's do this," Nature said as she took hers out as well. "LET'S GO!"

Distracted, Akane failed to notice the silver-haired mystery boy looking at her one last time before walking away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Duelist identified."<em>

Mark, Hikari, and Theo turned around to see three Obots approaching them; their Duel Disks already at their arms and their eyes gleaming red.

"_Three duelists identified. Commencing Tag-Duel."_

"Eh…three against three?" Theo asked.

"But it's just like another Tag-Duel, right?" Hikari asked as her shyness disappeared. "Let's go!"

The other two nodded as they activated their Duel Disks. They wore their Duel Gazers as a hole opened up top of the Obots' heads and a device rose out of it. They all flashed as it begins…

"_Connection between A, B, C, D, E, and F confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is in session."_

Hikari: 8000

Mark: 8000

Theo: 8000

Obot Unit 5-D001: 8000

Obot Unit 5-D068: 8000

Obot Unit Z-021: 8000

"Follow me lead," Hikari stated as she drew. "I set a monster facedown as well as another card. I'm ending my turn like this."

"Beginning turn," Obot 1 reported as it drew. "Initiating summon sequence. Initiating special summoning of Junk Forward (900/1500) in defensive position."

Appearing in front of the Obot is a humanoid machine encased in brown and white armor. On its back is a long exhaust pipe.

"Junk Forward is able to be special summoned if no monsters are on the field," Obot 1 explained. "Next, conducting normal summon sequence of Junk Blader (1800/1000)."

Appearing besides Forward is a man in purple armor. It wielded a blood red sword.

"Setting one card facedown. Turn end," the Obot concluded.

"Then it's my move. I draw!" Mark shouted. "Let's go with the Spell Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, I lower the levels of all monster cards in my hand by two…which then I'll use to summon the former level six Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!"

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot down from the sky, causing the ground in front of him to explode. But emerging from the flaming wreck is a giant winged being made out of what seems to be a combination of bones and purple flesh. Mark then picked up a spare card from his hand.

"I'm now setting a card to end my turn," he concluded.

"Commencing turn as well," Obot 2 said as it drew. "Playing the Spell Double Summon, allowing access to summon twice this turn. Now summoning both Kid Junk (300/500) and Paternal Junk (1600/1000)."

Appearing in front of the second Obot are two robots; one, a thin robot wearing a red jacket and cap, while the other is a bulky yellow one with a tie.

"Paternal Junk's attack points are increased by 1000 if Kid Junk is present on the field. Next, playing the Field Spell Junk Factory."

The ground rumbled under their feet as on the Obot's side, mountains of junk appeared. Behind Obot 2, a massive old factory appeared.

"With Factory Junk, all Junk monsters gain 500 attack points," Obot 2 said.

Junk Kid: (800/500)

Paternal Junk: (3100/1000)

Junk Forward: (1400/1500)

Junk Blader: (2300/1000)

"Lastly, setting one card facedown and ending my turn."

"Alright…time to test this thing out," Theo said as he drew. "I'm going to start by summoning Tour Guide From the Underworld (1000/600)!"

A dark fog enveloped Theo and a loud emerging from it is silhouette of a large bus. Stepping out of it is a red-haired tour guide in a purple suit.

"Next, when she is summoned, I can special summon a level three Fiend-Type monster from either my hand or deck, so I'm bringing out Tour Bus From the Underworld (1000/1000)!"

The bus revealed itself; a large, purple vehicle with many different types of monsters inside.

"I'm now overlaying level three Tour Guide and Tour Bus From the Underworld!" Theo declared.

"_I'm construction an Overlay Network with these two monsters! From the deep blue seas, emerge and conquer! Xyz Summon! Come on down, Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity _(1500/1500)_!"_

Appearing on Theo's field is a massive naval war machine; two bright red with various colors of blue, white and yellow aircraft carriers connected by a blue machine that is slightly taller than the two.

"Awesome! A Xyz Monster already!" Hikari cheered.

"I'm now activating my Zenmaity's effect," Theo continued. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can special summon a Wind-Up monster from my hand or deck, so come on out, Wind-Up Knight (1800/1200)!"

One of the Xyz Materials flew into one of the carriers. There is a burst of light and appearing on top of it is a small knight in silver armor armed with a short blade and a shield.

"Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn," the boy concluded.

"Commencing attack," the third Obot said as it drew. "Activating Spell Eco Magic ~Stop Littering!~. With this card, two Onborobo monsters must be banished from deck to add one Onborobo monster from hand to deck."

Mark blinked. "Say what? You're offering two for one?"

"Next, setting one card and a monster," the Obot continued. "Turn end."

"It's my draw again," Hikari stated as she drew. "I flip my set monster: Elemental HERO Woodsman (1000/2000)!" Her facedown card flipped over and the wood-man hybrid appeared. After that move, she picked up the card that she just drew.

"Next, I'm playing the Spell Polymerization, allowing me to fuse both Elemental HERO Neos Alius and Fire Attribute Elemental HERO Heat from my hand to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Nova Master (2600/2100)!"

A vortex opened in front of Hikari and a tornado of fire flew out of it. It subsided and gently floating down is the orange-armored warrior.

"Alright! Nova Master, attack the Kid Junk!" she then declared. Raising a fist, Nova Master's gauntlet is suddenly ignited. He let out a battle cry as he flew towards the mini-robot.

"Activating Trap," Obot 2 suddenly spoke as a large iron scarecrow appeared in the way, blocking the Elemental HERO. "With Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can negate an attack once a turn. It is then flipped facedown."

"So…if we try attacking it, then the attack will fail?" Theo asked.

"Not quite," Mark said. "All we have to do is to attack the second Obot twice."

"There's nothing I can do, though…" Hikari shook her head. "I'm sorry, but…I end my turn!"

"My draw," Obot 1 said. "Summoning Tuner monster Junk Mail (2400/1600)."

Appearing besides the other two monsters is a small creature with sharp horns and claws. The effect of Junk Factory now affected it as well.

Junk Mail: (2900/1600)

"No way! A low level monster like that has more than 2000 attack points?" Mark shouted.

"Commencing assault," Obot 1 declared. "Junk Mail, attack Summoned Skull."

The horns on the tiny creature's head seem to have lengthened as it charged straight into the fiend's chest. The taller monster let out a shriek of pain as it slowly dissolved into dust.

Hikari: 8000

Mark: 7600

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"Commencing further damage. Junk Forward and Junk Blader now attacks middle duelist directly."

The mechanical machine went first, kicking Mark with its legs, causing him to reel over. As it jumped away, Junk Blader stood over him, bringing down its swords.

Hikari: 8000

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"No!" Hikari cried out.

"Dammit…" Mark swore. "Didn't that Mr. Heartland guy say that this type of Obot is the lowest? They're killing me here!"

"Turn end," Obot 1 concluded.

'_Urg…I lost already half of my Life Points,' _Mark thought. _'I'm going to need help here…!'_

"My draw!" he shouted and when he looked at his drawn card, his eyes widen for just a moment.

"I'm playing the Spell Archfiend's Coup d'etat! With this card, by banishing an Archfiend monster from my graveyard, I can destroy two cards on the field. I'm banishing my Summoned Skull to destroy both the Junk Factory and the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap!"

A blood red tornado suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena. Debris from the Field Spell as well as Obot 2's facedown flew into the tornado as the building behind them began to rumble. Seconds later, the ground shook as it fell apart.

"Awesome!" Hikari shouted. "Now those Junk Monster's attack points are normal again!"

Kid Junk: (900/1500)

Paternal Junk: (2600/1000)

Junk Forward: (900/1500)

Junk Blader: (1800/1000)

Junk Mail: (2400/1600)

"Next, I'm playing the Spell Monster Reborn, which I'm reviving Imprisoned Queen Archfiend (2600/1700), which is the card that I sent for Cost Down's effect!"

Appearing on Mark's field is a monster somewhat resembling Summoned Skull, but is even uglier than it. It has long red hair running down its metal-like bones supporting the purple flesh that it has.

"It's payback time! Queen Archfiend, attack Junk Forward!"

The skeletal monster opened its mouth and a purple beam was launched out, hitting the mechanical being.

Hikari: 8000

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 6100

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"Now, I'm setting a card facedown and end my turn," Mark concluded.

"Commencing turn," Obot 2 said. "Switching Kid Junk to defense mode. Summoning Maternal Junk (300/1500)."

Appearing besides Paternal Junk is a female blue robot.

"Paternal Junk's effect activates," Obot 2 continued. "If Maternal Junk is present on the field, then it gains 500 attack points."

Paternal Junk: (3100/1000)

"Now equipping Junk Barrage to Paternal Junk. Commencing assault. Paternal Junk now attacks Elemental HERO Nova Master."

Paternal Junk's fist is replaced by a gauntlet of metal as it flew at the larger warrior. It raised an armored gauntlet to block the strike, but was cracked to pieces when the fist is slammed into it.

Hikari: 7500

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 6100

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"Junk Barrage's effect activates," Obot 2 said. "When a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's attack points."

"W-what?" Hikari cried out before a bright light fell upon her.

Hikari: 6200

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 6100

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"Next, Maternal Junk now go for a direct attack." The female robot suddenly appeared in front of Hikari and slapped her.

Hikari: 5900

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 6100

Obot 2: 8000

Obot 3: 8000

"Turn end," Obot 2 finally concluded.

"My turn…" Theo muttered. "I'm activating Zenmaity's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can special summon Wind-Up Soldier (1800/1200)!"

A green robot appeared as the other Xyz Material flew into the air carrier. It has two red pincer-like hands and a head shaped like a 'Y.'

"Next, I'm activating the Trap Overwind. With this card, I can double the stats of a Wind-Up monster for the cost of returning it at the end of the turn!"

Wind-Up Zenmaity: (3000/3000)

"I'm now activating my Soldier's effect. During my main phase, I can increase both its level by one and its attack points by 400!"

Wind-Up Soldier: (2200/1200)

"Go! Wind-Up Zenmaity now attacks the Maternal Junk!" Several rockets flew out of the sea carrier, all of them hitting the machine.

Hikari: 5700

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 6100

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

Paternal Junk: (2600/1000)

"Next, I'm now attacking Junk Blader with Soldier!" Soldier's eyes flashed briefly before charging straight at the sword wielder.

"Activating Urgent Tuning," Obot 1 said. "During the battle phase, I am able to Synchro Summon. Now tuning level one Junk Mail and level four Junk Blader."

There is a burst of light and Junk Mail turned into a single giant ring.

"No way!" Mark shouted. "These guys also Synchro Summon?"

Junk Blader flew into the ring and transformed into four stars before being enveloped in light. A massive, bulky machine-like warrior in blue and white armor appeared. On its back is a flinger.

"Since Catapult Warrior (1000/1500) is Synchro Summoned by Junk Mail, it is not destroyed by battle."

"Even so, you're going to take damage!"

Hikari: 5700

Mark: 3900

Theo: 8000

Obot 1: 4900

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"Last of all, I'm going to attack Obot 3 with Knight!"

The armored fighter charged in, but…

"Activating Magical Cylinders," Obot 3 said. "With this card, you take damage instead."

A large barrel appeared, shooting out a beam of light that hit Theo.

Hikari: 5700

Mark: 3900

Theo: 6200

Obot 1: 4900

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"Ugh…I end my turn," Theo sighed. Overwind's effect now activates as Zenmaity sunk below the ground.

"My turn," Obot 3 said. "Playing Spell Eco Magic ~Re-useable!~ to special summon two banished Onborobo monsters."

Mark grunted. "So that's its plan…" he muttered.

"Summoning two copies of Onborobo Cleanaga (1200/800)," Obot 3 said as two vacuum-like creatures appeared. "Now flipping set monster: Onborobo Cyclacooda (800/1600)."

A horse-like creature made out of a combination of bags and a bike appeared.

"Now normal summoning Onborobo Persokong (1000/1000)." An ape-like monster made out of pure metal appeared.

"Now commencing overlaying procedure. I overlay level four two Onborobo Cleanagas and Onborobo Cyclacooda," Obot 3 continued. "Constructing these three monsters to create the Overlay Network…Xyz Summoning Recycle Rerhinobot (2700/2000)."

The ground in front of Obot 3 burst apart and a massive red metal rhino appeared.

"Jeez! That's thing is huge!" Hikari cried out.

"Activating Rerhinobot's effect," Obot 3 said. "By detaching any number of Xyz Materials on this card, I select one face-up monster and it gains 500 attack points for each."

All three Xyz Materials flew into the rhino's horn. Persokong began growing in size.

Onborobo Persokong: (2500/1000)

Recycle Rerhinobot: (2700/2000)

"Commencing direct attack. Both Persokong and Rerhinobot attacks female duelist."

Both machine animals charged forward, ramming into Hikari. She gave a weak cry as she collapsed to her knees and fell…

Hikari: 0

Mark: 3900

Theo: 6200

Obot 1: 4900

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"No!" Theo shouted.

"You freakin' clankers!" Mark yelled at the enemy Obots.

"Due to the rules of Tag-Dueling, even if a duelist on a team is knocked out, he or she does not lose yet until the other teammates lose all their Life Points. Because of this, you will not lose your Mini-Heart Piece unless your other two teammates lose as well."

Hikari struggled to get up. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she groaned.

"It's alright," Mark said. "We'll beat these guys, right?"

"Yeah," Theo nodded, but wasn't exactly sure about it.

"During the end phase if Rerhinobot does not have any Xyz Materials, the monster on my field with the lowest attack points gets destroyed, and opponent takes damage equal to its original attack points."

Mark: 2900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 4900

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"Turn end."

"Draw," Obot 1 said. "Switching Catapult Warrior to defense mode. Ending turn."

"My turn then…" Mark said.

As he looked at the card, he scowled. _'Man…why'd you have to show up now instead of before?'_

"During my standby phase, I am forced to pay 1000 Life Points if Imprisoned Queen Archfiend is on the field."

Mark: 1900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 4900

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"But now I'm playing the Field Spell Pandemonium!" Mark shouted and around them, the scenery changed to the bone-like chambers. "Next, I'm summoning Mad Archfiend (1800/0) and activate my facedown Trap Ojama Trio!"

A wild-looking demon whose chest is just jaws with a skull inside and nine tiny monsters of different colors and wearing nothing but underwear appeared. Three of each took an Obot's field in defense mode.

"Ojama Trio summons three Ojama Tokens in defense mode," Mark explained. "They can't be sacrificed, and if they're destroyed, you take 300 points of damage. And did I add that Mad Archfiend can inflict piercing damage as well?"

Mad Archfiend violently chewed up the skull and spat out many shards at one of the Ojamas at Obot 1's field. As it got destroyed, Obot 1 took the additional effect damage.

Mark: 1900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 8000

"Next, I'm going to have Imprisoned Queen Archfiend attack Rerhinobot!" Opening its mouth again, the fiend spat out a purple ball that turn the robot animal to scrap.

Mark: 1900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 7900

"I'm ending my turn like this," he concluded.

"So with those Ojama Tokens on the field, I guess they can't do much if they don't want to take damage," Theo said.

"My turn," Obot 2 said. "Paternal Junk now attacks Wind-Up Soldier immediately."

The bulky robot charged forward, but Wind-Up Knight stood in front of Soldier, blocking the strike with its shield.

"When a Wind-Up monster is attacked, I can choose to negate it," Theo explained.

"Turn end," Obot 2 simply said.

"My turn…draw!" Theo shouted. "I'm now going to activate my second Overwind Trap, and I'm going to use it on Soldier."

Wind-Up Soldier: (3600/1200)

"Now I'm going to have my Knight attack one of Obot 3's Ojama Token!" Wind-Up Knight bounded forward, slicing through one of the Tokens.

Mark: 1900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 5300

Obot 3: 7600

"Next, I'll have Soldier take out the Paternal Junk!" Wind-Up Soldier slammed a mechanical hand through the robot, causing it to blow up.

Mark: 1900

Theo: 5200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 4300

Obot 3: 7600

"That's all for me," Theo said as Wind-Up Soldier disappeared.

"My turn," Obot 3 said. "Activating the Spell Monster Reborn to revive Recycle Rerhinobot." A purple runic appeared and the massive Xyz Monster showed up.

"Aw, that again?" Theo whined.

"It's the only thing that it can do," Mark replied. "Though it's now running to risk of its effect now…"

"Next, summoning second Onborobo Persokong (1000/1000). Commencing attack. Rerhinobot now attacks Wind-Up Knight. After that, Persokong now goes in for direct attack."

As it bounded forward, Theo gulped. "Knight's effect…it can only be activated once as long as it's on the field…!"

The machine bashed into the knight, causing it to explode. As smoke clouds whipped through the arena, Persokong suddenly flew out and struck him.

Mark: 1900

Theo: 3300

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 4300

Obot 3: 7600

"Turn end," Obot 3 concluded. At that moment, the horn on Rerhinobot glowed and bolts of thunder shot out, hitting all three Ojama Tokens on its field. None of them have any attack points, but…

Mark: 1900

Theo: 3300

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 4300

Obot 3: 7000

"They still have a ton of Life Points…" Theo said to Mark. "Any other ideas?"

"I think I got one…" Mark said. "But this is a high risk, though…"

"Commencing attack," Obot 1 said as it drew. "Summoning Junk Defender (500/1800)."

A tiny creature that somewhat resembles a scorpion appeared. It has a large, white face with two muscled arms.

"Activating Catapult Warrior's effect," Obot 1 said. "By sacrificing one Junk monster, I can deal damage to opponents equal to sacrificed monster's attack points."

Junk Defender turned into a ball of energy that split into two. Each one crashed into Mark and Theo.

Mark: 1400

Theo: 2800

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 4300

Obot 3: 6700

"Turn end," Obot 1 said.

'_To counter them all, I'll need to get the cards that I want…' _Mark thought as he looked at his deck. _'C'mon…'_

"…Draw!" the boy shouted before looking at his card. His face changed into a pleased look. "Well, this is a start."

"Let's go! Mad Archfiend now attacks Kid Junk for piercing damage!" The demon spat out several more shards, eliminating the last of the family.

Mark: 1400

Theo: 2800

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6700

"Next, I'll have Imprisoned Queen Archfiend attack Rerhinobot!"

Mark: 1400

Theo: 2800

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"Lastly before I end my turn, since I didn't normal or tribute summon this turn, I'm going to sacrifice my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend to summon Mist Archfiend (2400/0)!" The powerful monster exploded into mists and the spirit-like demon appeared.

Theo blinked. "Why'd you summon a monster that has less attack points?" he asked.

"All part of the plan," Mark said as he held out a card. "I'm now setting a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," Obot 2 said. "Summoning second Paternal Junk (1600/1000) to initiate attack on second male duelist." Another bulky robot appeared and slammed into Theo extremely hard.

Mark: 1400

Theo: 1200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"Turn end," Obot 2 concluded.

"My turn…" Theo said, but grunted as he looked at his drawn card. "I'm…ending my turn."

Obot 3 drew and attacked Theo directly with Persokong.

Mark: 1400

Theo: 200

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"Turn end," Obot 3 concluded as Obot 1 drew.

"Switching Catapult Warrior to attack mode," Obot 1 said as the warrior stood up. "Direct attack on second male duelist."

Catapult Warrior slammed a fist down upon Theo. The boy cried out as he slammed to the ground…

Mark: 1400

Theo: 0

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"S-sorry…" Theo groaned. "It's up to you now…"

"Dammit…" Mark hissed as Obot 1 ended his turn. "Now its three against one and the combined total of them all is 12400 Life Points…there's no way I'll win…"

But then he shook his head. "But then again…Akane went through this many different times and still she pulled off a miracle. If I don't win, I'll let Hikari and Theo down and we we'll lose our Heart Pieces."

Looking down at his deck, he placed his fingers on the top card and shouted, "Let's go! My turn, DRAW!"

And as he did, he suddenly remembered a conversation that he had with Akane and his friends while in class…

"_Miracles are things that you should always take seriously," Akane said at one point. "Miracles aren't created by chance, but by you. Even if you're in the darkest times, if you can see and find a miracle, grasp it as tight as you can and never let it go…"_

And Mark looked at the drawn card.

It is a miracle.

"I'm activating the Spell The Beauty of Miracle's Destiny!" Mark shouted as he inserted the drawn card into his Duel Disk. "With this card, if I have less Life Points than my opponent, I am able to select and add up to six cards from my deck to my hand!"

Materializing around Mark are six different cards, which he picked up. "I'm activating two Traps: Nightmare Archfiends, which summons three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens (2000/2000) to my opponent's field and Archfiend's Roar, and by paying 500 Life Points, I can special summon an Archfiend from my graveyard!"

Mark: 900

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

Imprisoned Queen Archfiend appeared, but then Mark placed a card into his Duel Disk.

"Next, I play the Quick-play Spell Mystik Wok, and by sacrificing Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, I gain Life Points equal to its attack points."

Mark: 3700

Obot 1: 3800

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"Next, I summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator (1300/300)!" The imp-like creature appeared, but immediately dispersed into three rings. "But now I'm going to tune level three Dark Resonator and level four Mad Archfiend…"

_"Pitch black king of darkness, lead your forces of the fiends!" Mark chanted. 'Synchro Summon! Bring out the ultimate checkmate, Chaos King Archfiend (2600/2600)!"_

The light dispersed and the purple fiend appeared.

"But that's not all," Mark continued as he held out two more cards. "I'm going to play two Spells: Card Rotator and A Deal With Dark Ruler! First with Card Rotator, by discarding a card from my hand, I switch the positions of all monsters on my opponent's field.

Catapult Warrior, Persokong, and all the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens switched to defense mode while all the Ojama Tokens stood up.

"And with A Deal With Dark Ruler, during the turn that a level eight or higher monster gets sent to the graveyard, I am able to special summon Berserk Dragon (3500/0)!"

A dark portal opened up in front of Mark and clawing its way out is a gray dragon whose body looks like bones. It stared at the enemy Obots with eerie red eyes.

"This duel is over! During the battle phase, Berserk Dragon can attack all monsters on my opponent's field!"

Berserk Dragon attacked Obot 1's field and it let out a black stream of fire that enveloped all of its monsters. The only one that remained on the field is Catapult Warrior, but was badly damaged. But since the destroyed monsters on the field are both Ojamas and Nightmare Archfiends…

Mark: 3700

Obot 1: 0

Obot 2: 2000

Obot 3: 6900

"Obot 2 is also my opponent, so it gets attacked as well!" Berserk Dragon lets out another stream of fire that destroys everything…

Mark: 3700

Obot 2: 0

Obot 3: 6900

Hikari and Theo opened their eyes in time to see the end of the duel.

"W-what?" Hikari groaned.

"The final assault. Berserk Dragon!" The dragon sent another stream of fire that destroyed all three Nightmare Archfiends, and the final Obot is caught on fire…

Mark: 3700

Obot 3: 4500

"Finish this! Chaos King Archfiend and Mist Archfiend!" Both fiends charged at the defenseless Obot, and they both smashed it with their claws…

Hikari: *WINNER*

Mark: *WINNER*

Theo: *WINNER*

Obot 3: 0

"_Winners…duelists," _Obot 3 said as AR Vision ended. Mark ran to the other two.

"Hey! You guys alright?" Mark asked.

"Y-yeah…" Hikari said as she sat on the ground.

"But still…" Theo groaned. "You beat those guys like it was nothing. In just one turn, too!"

"Yeah, but you guys helped out damaging their Life Points and taking care of their monsters," Mark replied. "I wouldn't have been able to win without your help."

Hikari giggled slightly. "That's sort of true…" she said, now quiet again. "But since we won, won't we get our prizes?"

"That's right…" Mark remembered. He quickly helped Hikari and Theo up and turned towards the Obots. As they approached them, the lids on top of their heads opened up, each spitting out a Mini-Heart Piece.

"Congratulations," Obot 1 said.

"As the tournament continues, the prizes become more valuable, but the risks are more dangerous than ever," Obot 2 said.

"So good luck," Obot 3 added, and the three Obots left.

"Yeah…" Mark grinned as he added his Mini-Heart Piece into his Heart Container. "Let's do our best."

* * *

><p><strong>Archfiend Coup d'eat<strong>

Spell

Banish 1 Archfiend monster in your graveyard. Destroy two cards on your opponent's field.

**Beauty of Miracle's Destiny**

Spell

Activate only when you have less Life Points than your opponent. Add up to six cards from your deck to your hand.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slight delay, but here's the preview:<p>

**Chapter 30: The Waiting Darkness**

Finishing up her latest duel, Crystal meets a strange boy named Magiri Horou inside a Mirror House. When Crystal tries to know the boy more, she ends up dueling against him with their Heart Pieces on the line! As the duel continues, she knows that something is happening to the boy…


	31. Chapter 30: Ghost in the Crowds

**Author's Note: …Wow, that should definitely take that long to complete this Chapter. Please forgive me for the four month delay due to a combination of lack of motivation, writer's block, and a rather…"significant" loss of data a while ago from an accident. But right now, I'm back, and with a friend's suggestion, I decided to rewrite this chapter and tweak with the plot of this story a little bit, adding in a few OCs created by me and a few others (credits goes to them for their OCs) for the WDC Arc. And now, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Ghost in the Crowds<p>

* * *

><p>In another area…<p>

"I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!" Akane declared as the hooded wizard appeared. "And now, I overlay my level four Gagaga Magician and Destroyer Locust to form the Overlay Network!"

Both the Spellcaster and her army of locusts turned into energy as they spiraled around each other. The red portal formed and the two went in…

"Come, Kachi Kochi Dragon (2100/1300)!"

The ground in front of her burst apart as the crystal-scaled dragon head emerged out of the rubble.

"Next, I activate the Spell Blustering Winds," she continued. "With this card, Kachi Kochi's attack points increase by a 1000."

Kachi Kochi Dragon: (3100/1300)

"Awesome!" Nature cheered, whose field contains her Gigaplant and an Evil Thorn in defense mode.

"Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack Junk Warrior (2300/1300)," Akane spoke, pointing at a warrior in light purple armor.

The crystal dragon opened its mouth, spewing a hail of crystals that dented Junk Warrior's armor before it exploded in the Obot controller's face.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4800

Obot 1: 0

Obot 2: 4000

"Furthermore, if Kachi Kochi Dragon destroys a monster, I can detach a Xyz Material to have it attack once again." Akane detached a card under her Xyz Material, and at the same time it swallowed one of the floating orbs around it. It opened its mouth again, shooting a barrage at the second, defenseless Obot.

Akane: 2200

Nature: 4800

Obot 2: 900

"I'm done," Akane said. "Since your Obot ally is defeated, the turn skips to Nature."

"And you're done as well," Nature called out as she drew. "Gigaplant, finish this!"

The giant plant-beast roared as giant vines suddenly emerged out of the ground. One of them emerged right under the second Obot, sending it flying into the air.

Akane: *WINNER*

Nature: *WINNER*

Obot 1: 0

Obot 2: 0

"Winner…duelists," one of the Obots said as their heads opened out, dispensing the prizes and went away to another location.

Nature walked over to the prizes and picked them up.

"Alright…two Mini-Heart Pieces and two booster packs," she said as she ripped open one of them. "We each get one."

Pocketing one of the Mini-Heart Pieces, Nature threw the other booster pack at Akane, who caught it.

"Thank you," she said, opening the pack as pulling out the set of cards inside. The name of the pack itself reads "Gears of Fate."

"Gears of Fate…" Akane murmured as she read each card.

"That booster pack?" Nature asked. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it fits into your deck. Most of the cards focus around banishment…"

But the cards that Akane got are rather powerful, especially two cards that caught her eye: Chaos Prince Dragon and Lady of Chaos.

'_Why do they sound familiar…?' _Akane wondered, but she didn't have much time as Nature poked her in the arm.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Hey…over there."

Nature pointed towards a crowd surrounding something. Neither of them didn't take off their Duel Gazers, so they could see monsters in the center, but one of them looked very familiar…

"I activate Aero Shark's effect!" Crystal declared as her sharks roared violently. She held out her hand, which has four cards.

"Go, Air Torpedo!"

The sharks spewed rockets. The explosive projectiles showered down upon her opponent, who cried out as she was lifted into the air by the resulting explosions.

Crystal: *WINNER*

Girl: 0

"Eh…" was all the girl could say as she was in a daze from the attack.

"You fought a good battle," Crystal said. "However, I won, so I claim your Mini-Heart Piece."

Once out of her daze, the girl sighed as she took off one of the two Mini-Heart Pieces in her Heart Container and tossed it to Crystal.

Crystal pulled out her own Heart Container from her pocket, which already contains three Mini-Heart Pieces.

"He-hey, looks like you're off to a good start along with Akane," Nature said once the crowd began diminishing.

"Oh, you two," Crystal said as the two approached her. "Did you two get any Heart Pieces?"

"Just one for each of us," Akane said as she showed Crystal the Heart Piece they won.

"I see…so what do you think about Heartland City so far?"

"It's more advanced than back at home," Nature replied. "The only other place I could think that's even more advanced is New Domino City. I love those trips every year…"

"Huh? Trips to New Domino City?" Akane blinked.

"Eh…guess no one ever told you, huh?" Nature asked. "Well, every year near the end of the school year, several classes back at school goes on a three-day trip to New Domino City."

"New Domino City, hmm?" Crystal crossed her arms.

"You visited before?" Akane asked.

"Sometimes during the summer," Crystal replied. "At least when my parents are free from work…"

There was a silence as people walked by. Akane suddenly got an idea and spoke up.

"A-anyways…this is where you were born, right?" she asked. "What kind of life is it? Before…you know…that "incident"?"

"Uh…I don't think we need to remind ourselves about that," Nature said.

"That's alright," Crystal waved. "Well…I guess before I join the Pro League, I lived alone most of the time, tutoring myself when I was nine…"

Akane suddenly saw herself when she saw nine, wandering through the giant library that was in the Wooden Dojo. Only at that time…

"…But until I was twelve, I began dueling," Crystal continued. "And that was when people took notice of my dueling skills after I won various local tournaments all over Heartland City, including the Student Junior's Tag-Duel Tourney-"

"Wait a sec," Nature suddenly interrupted. "If the tournament's called the Student Junior's Tag-Duel, and you were tutorial yourself at home, how did-"

"-It's an annual tournament for kids at the age of thirteen or lower, despite its name," Crystal replied. "Now shush. Where was I? Oh yes…as I continued dueling, the more well-known I became. Soon after winning the Japan Annual Summer Match, when I was fourteen, I was invited to join the Duel National Circuit. I accepted the invitation, of course, but as you already know, I ended up in second place."

"But I continued dueling, and at that time, the World Duel Colosseum Tournament was coming."

"Yeah…isn't that held every five years?" Nature asked. "Y'know, the worldwide tournament where duelists can battle against the Nation Duel Champions themselves?"

"Correct," Crystal nodded. "And in the end, I came out the winner of it all, but in the end lost to the World Duel Champion himself…"

And that struck Akane. She remembered some of the tournaments that Crystal had fought in.

_***Student Junior's Tag-Duel Tourney: 2nd Place (4 wins, 1 loss)**_

_***National Duel Circuit: 2nd Place (19 wins, 1 loss)**_

_***World National Duel Colosseum Finale: 1st Place (100 wins, 0 losses)**_

_***North America Fortune Duel Colosseum: (27 wins, 0 losses, and 1546.6 points)**_

_***South America Gateway Duel Colosseum: (43 wins, 1 loss, and 3425 points)**_

_***Antarctica Frozen Fields Colosseum: (102 wins, 5 losses, and 6472.9 points)**_

_***Africa Hidden Ruins Colosseum: (287 wins, 2 losses, and 8329.2 points)**_

_***Europe Seaside Colosseum: (354 wins, 9 losses, and 10298 points)**_

_***Japan Endway Colosseum: (728 wins, 3 losses, and 82710.2 points)**_

_***Duelist's Road Tournament: 1st Place (499 wins, 0 losses)**_

_***Japan Annual Summer Match: 1st Place (7 wins, 0 losses)**_

_***1000 Duelist Knockout Challenge: 1st Place (1000 wins, 0 losses)**_

_***Japan Pro Duelist League: Rank 133 (877 wins, 1 loss)**_

_**Asia Duelist Tournament: 2nd Place (8 wins, 1 loss, and 4365.2 points)**_

"Wait…didn't you participate in the 1000 Duelist Knockout Challenge, Asia Duelist Tournament, and the Japan Pro Duelist League?" she asked.

"Ah, yes…success after success followed up after my victory in the World Duel Colosseum. One day, I received another invitation to join the Pro Dueling League, one of the greatest honors that a pledged duelist can ever hope for. While I don't like being in the center of attention, my parents are proud, and if they're happy, I am happy."

"But being in the Pro League is possibly one of the most tiring things that you can possibly do. Being in a city filled with many different card shops that hosts weekly tournaments, and me being only a young girl just in her teens, most of the time, I'm often swarmed with invitations to join local tournaments that were happening. And then there are events where you _have_ to go. The 1000 Duelist Knockout Challenge is a nonstop duel marathon with no break against one thousand duelists from the Myriad Duel Gang…"

_Another victory, another door to a new duelist. Crystal panted as she dragged herself through the door, stopping only to check her watch. She was on Duelist 500, but it's almost midnight…_

"_Gettin' tired, are you?" asked her next opponent. "But too bad, you're only halfway there!"_

_Crystal sighed. "Let's just get this started," she said._

"…The entire thing lasted for about eleven hours, and I was practically brain dead by then. And then every month, all the top 1000 Pro Duelists in Japan must gather to compete against each other for their ranks. Those events take up an entire day as well, and unfortunately for me, the day that happened is right after I completed the 1000 Duelist Knockout Challenge."

"Among every single major event that happened, the most normal to me is when I took part in the Asia Duel Tournament in Tokyo."

"But isn't that the tournament that decides who will become the new National Duel Champion of Asia?" Nature asked.

"Yes, but only several invitations were sent, and I was one of them."

"But you ended up in second place," Akane said.

"Well, yes. The winner and the new National Duel Champion of Asia is a man called IV," Crystal said. "In fact, he is the winner of the National Duel Circuit after that…unfortunate incident at the final duel."

"I see…and some time after that, I would guess that you quit and ended up meeting us," Akane concluded. She reached for her pocket and felt around it…

"Oh no…I think I left behind my wallet back at the inn," she said as she pulled out her Heart Container. "I'll head back to the inn. You two go on without me."

"I'll head out to somewhere else," Crystal said. "See you two back at the inn."

And with that, the three split up…

* * *

><p>"Let's see…she should be around here somewhere, I think…"<p>

Crystal stopped in the street she entered. Despite not being in this area for about seven years, she could still remember the same card shop that she visited before moving away as a child. But the time between that and the present is obvious. New shops have opened up in the area; old buildings were gone, replaced by new ones that she did not recognize.

Nearby, there is a card shop with a large sign above the door. Written on it is "Star Wing's Gift Shop."

Someone was sitting on the ground right next to the door. The person itself has its entire body covered in a black hoodie. It was motionless except for the hand that was lying on the back of a sleeping dog with brown fur. As Crystal stared at the dog, she noticed that there is a butterfly pattern on one of its eyes…

"…Yes?" the figure spoke in a male tone. Crystal flinched; it didn't look like he saw her. He didn't even look at her as he spoke.

"N-nothing…" Crystal replied. But at that moment, she heard a shout coming from the store. Worried, she flung the door open and stepped inside.

The inside of the card shop is large, but worn down as if no one took care of the place for a long time. However, there are signs that the card shop opened up very recently. Spots of fresh paint covered the old paint that is starting to peel from the walls. A shelf is lined up at one wall, but only a few manga and other small items are on it.

However, through the glass counter, Crystal saw that it is packed with binders, small boxes and containers, all of them filled with cards. Sitting on a stool behind the counter, however, is a short boy with a tired look on his face. He saw Crystal and simply waved. A suddenly crash drew their attention near the back of the shop.

A duel just ended, with the winner a boy with spiky silver hair and a smirk on his face. Just by looking at the mystery boy, something about him gives off a strange radiance that is making Crystal uneasy.

His opponent meanwhile tumbled backwards and hit his head against the wall.

"Ow…" the mystery boy's opponent groaned as he rubbed his head furiously.

"Looks like I win," the mystery boy replied. "Again."

"N-no fair…" the boy's opponent muttered as he stood up. "How the heck did you play two different decks without even switching them…?"

"Well, what matters are that you won," the boy at the counter spoke in a dull tone. "So with that, he gets to take the manga."

The mystery boy's opponent sighed as he left the store. As the boy himself walked towards the shelf, the dull-toned boy faced Crystal.

"Anyways, welcome to Star Wing's Gift Shop," he greeted.

"Um…hello," Crystal replied. "Are…you the owner?"

"Nope," the dull-toned boy shook his head. "My name is Magiri Horou. This shop just opened a few days ago and the owner's a friend of mine. He went out and asked me to watch the shop, so…here I am."

"…Say."

The mystery boy took one of the manga from the shelf and walked towards Crystal, who looked at her Duel Disk still on her arm. He held out his own, and spoke.

"That's a Duel Disk on your arm, isn't it?" the mystery boy smirked. "Are you in the World Duel Carnival as well-"

Magiri suddenly coughed, distracting Crystal from hearing the last bit.

"Huh? Oh, yes…" Crystal nodded. "I take it that you want to duel?"

"Precisely," the mystery boy chuckled. "So how about it?"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any harm, so…I'll accept it."

"Yeah, but can you two duel at the basement?" Magiri Horou asked. "Because how the guy that left stumbled around during that last duel, Hoshino will get mad at me if something breaks."

'_Hoshino?' _Crystal thought. _'I guess that's the owner…'_

"But don't you find the basement…dangerous?" the mystery boy asked, though he still had a smirk on his face as if it was a sarcastic question.

"Why's that?" Magiri asked. Seconds later, he suddenly realized what the boy is talking about. "Oh, shut up. The basement's currently being rebuilt for a game room."

He pointed towards a staircase that went down.

"Just be careful not to wreck the tables set up there."

* * *

><p>The basement itself is oddly in better condition than above. Fresh paint covered the walls of the area, though there were some empty paint cans lying around. Rows of tables were also set up, but in one corner there was a messy stack of more tables and chairs. In the middle of the basement is a large empty space for the two of them to stand.<p>

"Say, I didn't catch your name," the mystery boy asked, though by his tone…

'_He's a strange one, alright,' _Crystal thought as she looked at him. _'Should I tell him my name?'_

But suddenly, she told him her name without a second thought.

"Crystal Ageina." A few seconds later, her eyes widen in confusion.

"Crystal, hmm?" the mystery boy wondered. "Well…my name is Arc Yukonami."

The mystery boy, now identified as Arc Yukonami, flicked the arm that he wore his Duel Disk on. The Duel Disk made several beeping noises as he pulled out his Duel Gazer.

Crystal put her own Duel Gazer on and they both flashed. AR Vision activated once more as they stepped into Augmented Reality.

"_Connection between A and B confirmed. AR Vision confirmed. Augmented Duel Reality is now in session."_

"Duel."

Arc Yukonami: 8000

Crystal: 8000

"I think I'll begin the first move," Arc smirked as he drew.

Almost immediately as he drew, he placed it onto his Duel Disk, followed by another card. The ceiling above his head burst open, and the one who made that dynamic entry is a gladiator in bronze-colored armor. In one hand is a human-sized shield while the other hand contains a spear. Behind the warrior, a set card digitalized.

"Say hello to Heroic Challenger Spartas," he spoke.

"Spartas…" Crystal murmured.

"Spartas here practices the use of a phalanx. If you know what it is, I'll suggest to you that you may want to fight immediately before I can summon a comrade. I set a card and end my turn."

Crystal looked at her hand as she drew her first card. Luckily for her, she drew herself a good hand, which she picked up several cards.

"I summon Abyss Soldier (1800/1300)!"

While Spartas burst through the ceiling, a huge portion of the ground in front of Crystal burst opened and water began billowing out. Within seconds, the water levels rose above their ankles, and splashing out of the flood is a blue humanoid creature whose head resembles a blue whale. In its hands is a golden trident, which it tightens its grip on.

"I activate Abyss Soldier's effect, which by discarding a card, I can return a card on the field to the owner's hand."

The golden trident shone as the sea creature threw it. It sailed through the air, piercing through the boy's set card. It shone brightly as it faded away.

"The card that I discarded is Mermail – Abysshilde (1300/400)," Crystal said as a ghostly image of a blonde mermaid wearing a pink fish-like cap appeared. "When she is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Mermail monster from my hand, so I bring out Mermail – Abysspike (1600/800)."

A blonde merman carrying a pike-shaped harpoon on his back appeared out of the water.

"I declare the battle phase," she announced. "Go, Abyss Soldier! Attack Spartas!"

The fish creature held out its hand as the golden trident stuck on the floor shook. It spun around and struck Spartas from behind.

Arc: 7800

Crystal: 8000

"This battle is not over yet; Abysspike now attacks you directly."

The blonde merman fired its harpoon at the mystery boy. He only stumbled a bit as it struck him in the chest.

Arc: 6200

Crystal: 8000

'_Alright. I think I'm at a good start,' _Crystal thought. _'No protection Spells or Traps, though…'_

"That will do for me," she concluded.

"Then it's my move," Arc spoke as he drew again.

Like before, he didn't even glance at the card as he placed it onto his Duel Disk. A small hole opened up in the ceiling as another warrior burst through and landed on the flooded grounds. Its entire body is concealed in white armor and wielded two small spears.

"Say hello to Heroic Challenger Double Lance (1700/900)," he said. "When he is summoned, if I have another copy in my hand or graveyard, I can special summon another one in defense mode."

Another Double Lance appeared through the hole that the first made.

"So…they're both the same levels," Crystal said.

"Correct," the boy replied. "I now overlay my level four Double Lancers!"

A red portal opened up on the ceiling as the two Double Lancers turned into white energy. Their battle cries echoed throughout the room as they flew up into it.

"Appear, Heroic Champion – Gandiva (2100/800)!"

Leaping out from the red portal is a gold and black-armored knight riding a horse and wielding an ancient-looking bow.

"Battle," the boy declared. "Gandiva, attack Abyss Soldier!"

The knight fired an arrow at the sea creature, which exploded upon hit.

Arc: 6200

Crystal: 7700

"Next, I set a card and end my turn," he concluded.

'_That must be the set card from before,' _Crystal thought. _'Right now, Gandiva is the most powerful on the field…'_

"Draw," Crystal announced. "I set a monster and switch Abysspike to defense mode. That will be it for me."

Arc drew again. "Ah, this should be good."

"What?" Crystal narrowed her eyes as the boy picked up another card from his hand.

"I summon another Spartas," he announced as another gladiator burst through the ceiling.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Graceful Swordplay," he continued as both Gandiva and Spartas glowed. "With this card, all Warrior-Type monsters I control can inflict piercing damage this turn."

"W-what?!" Crystal gasped.

"Battle!" he declared. "Gandiva attacks your Abysspike."

Drawing an arrow, Gandiva fired it at Abysspike. The merman quickly crumpled and disappeared into the water.

Arc: 6200

Crystal: 6400

"Next, Spartas attacks your set monster."

The gladiator flew into the air and threw its spear at the set card. It flipped over, revealing itself to be a teardrop-shaped creature with eyes. The spear pierced it, and it exploded into bubbles.

Arc: 6200

Crystal: 5800

"The card that you destroyed is my Water Dropper (0/1000)," Crystal said. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Water monster from my graveyard-"

"I don't think so," Arc said as a purple portal opened up in front of the Water user. "By using a Xyz Material, Gandiva is able to destroy a special summoned monster on your field."

Before the monster in Crystal's graveyard can emerge, a Xyz Material flew into Gandiva's bow. Taking aim, it fired at the portal which exploded soon after.

"No…" Crystal groaned.

"Oh, don't feel so bad," Arc said. "I don't have any more monsters to attack, so I end my turn."

"Then it's my move once more," Crystal spoke as she drew again. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the drawn card.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Pot of Greed," she declared. "With this card, I am allowed to draw two more."

Once she drew, she took the cards and placed them onto her Duel Disk.

"Next, I play the Spell Freeze Fall. This negates the effects of all monsters currently on the field."

In a flash, everything is frozen.

"I summon Right-Hand Shark (1500/1300) and play the Spell Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Abyss Soldier."

Appear besides the sea creature is a shark with four fins floating above its tail.

"Furthermore, I play the Continuous Spell Xyz Plant. With this card, I select a monster on the field and I can summon this Spell as a monster, which it gains the selected monster's level. I choose Right-Hand Shark."

Another Right-Hand Shark appeared next to the original.

"I now overlay my Abyss Soldier, Right-Hand Shark, and Xyz Plant!"

All three monsters turned into energy as another red portal formed.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network. Come on out, Awakened Brave Warrior Gagagigo (2950/2800)!"

Light shone out of the portal as a humanoid reptile wearing gold and white armor leapt out into the air.

"I activate another Spell: Xyz Treasure," Crystal said as she held out her last card. "For every Xyz Monster on the field, I am able to draw a card each. We each have a Xyz Monster, so I can draw two."

Immediately when she drew, one of them shone.

"If I play a normal Spell this turn, I can special summon Big Jaws (1800/0)."

Cracks appeared on a small spot of the frozen water. It shattered and the large blue shark appeared.

"Battle," Crystal declared. "Gagagigo now attacks your Gandiva!"

It leapt into the air, sending a fist straight at Gandiva's frozen head. It shattered along with the rest of its body.

Arc: 5350

Crystal: 5800

"And now for your Spartas. Big Jaws, Devouring Chew!"

Big Jaws flew into the air and opened its mouth, completely swallowing Spartas.

Arc: 5150

Crystal: 5800

"That will be it for me," Crystal concluded as the ice melted back into water.

"My turn…draw!" Arc announced.

"I summon a third Double Lancer and activate its effect!"

Two Double Lancers appeared through the ceiling.

"Next, I play my own Monster Reborn, reviving Spartas. But he and my Double Lancers won't be staying for long, as I overlay all three of them!"

The three armored warriors turned into energy as flew into another portal…

"I Xyz Summon Heroic Champion – Kusanagi (2500/2400)!"

A massive warrior in samurai armor appeared. In its hand is a sword whose blade resembles flames.

"Kusanagi, attack Big Jaws!"

Kusanagi swung its sword down upon the shark, cleaving it into two.

Arc: 5150

Crystal: 5100

Water pelted Crystal as Big Jaws exploded. Arc smirked as he declared the end of his turn.

'_Even if he brought out a Xyz Monster, it's still weaker than Gagagigo!'_

Once she drew, Crystal pointed at the samurai as she shouted, "Battle! Gagagigo, attack Kusanagi!"

The reptile warrior charged forward, but Arc's set card flipped over.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted, but with it, Kusanagi's effect activates as well!" Arc declared. "When a Trap is activated, I can detach a Xyz Material to destroy that card and Kusanagi gains 500 attack points."

Crystal gasped as Kusanagi unsheathed a hidden blade and sliced Arc's card.

Heroic Champion – Kusanagi: (3000/2400)

"Kusanagi, counter attack!"

The large warrior deflected one of Gagagigo's attacks with one of its blades, causing the reptile to stumble. Now off-balanced, Kusanagi cleaved it to two with the other blade.

'_I spoke to soon…' _Crystal bit her lip. _'However…'_

She gazed at the card that she had drew: Mirror Force.

'_With this card, if my opponent attacks, it destroys all monsters in attack mode. If I can get him to attack, this card will leave his entire field empty.'_

"I now set a card and end my turn."

Arc drew once more and took the last card in his hand as well as his drawn one.

"I equip Kusanagi with Xyz Jewel Crown and summon Heroic Challenger Extra Sword (1000/1000)."

A warrior in green armor wielding two swords appeared.

"With the Equip Spell Xyz Jewel Crown, I can change the Rank of a Xyz Monster to a level," he explained.

"W-what?" Crystal gasped. "Kusanagi is Rank four, so…"

"It becomes level four," Arc finished. "I can also treat it as two Xyz Materials for a Xyz Summon, but I'll ignore it as I overlay Kusanagi and Extra Swords!"

The two flew up into the air as another portal formed. Slowly emerging out of it is a crimson-armored warrior wielding an extremely long sword.

"Say hello to Heroic Champion – Excalibur (2000/2000)!" Arc introduced the monster.

"But…it only has 2000 attack points!" Crystal pointed out.

"Extra Swords say otherwise," Arc replied. "When it is used for a Xyz Summon, that Xyz Monster gains 1000 attack points."

Heroic Champion – Excalibur: (3000/2000)

'_Even so…if he can just attack…!'_

"I end my turn."

"What?"

Arc didn't choose to attack. He looked at Crystal and smirked.

"What's wrong? It's your move now."

'_Why…why didn't he attack?' _Crystal wondered to herself. _'No…I can still wait. I better set up defenses, though…'_

Crystal drew once more.

"Alright. If I don't have any monsters on my field, I can special summon Right-Hand Shark from my graveyard," Crystal said as the shark reappeared.

"Next, I summon Hammer Shark (1700/1500)!"

A hammerhead shark appeared, though the "hammerhead" is a literal hammer.

"Now, I overlay level four Hammer Shark and Right-Hand Shark," she continued as the two sharks turned into blue energy.

Another portal opened up in front of Crystal as the two flew into it. Moments later, a dragon's roar is heard as a blue dragon-like creature appeared.

"My friend, Bahamut Dragon (2600/2100), stand forth in defense mode. I now activate its effect, detaching a Xyz Material, I can special summon a Rank 3 or lower Water Xyz Monster, though Bahamut Dragon cannot attack. I will use its effect to call out…"

She reached for her deck box and pulled out the handful of Xyz monsters among the cards in her Extra Deck.

"…I call out Leviair the Sea Dragon (1800/1600), also in defense mode," Crystal announced.

One of Bahamut Shark's Xyz Materials flew into its mouth. It sent a stream of ice-blue fire above its head. The fire took shape and formed into the green dragon.

"That will be it for me," Crystal concluded.

"Bahamut itself is able to use its effect two more times," Arc said as he drew. "How troublesome. Perhaps I should deal with it immediately."

'_Go for it,' _Crystal thought. _'With Mirror Force…'_

"But first, I think I would like to activate this little Continuous Spell from my hand," Arc smiled as he insert a card into his Duel Disk.

Fog.

Before Crystal realized it, the entire arena is covered in thick fog. She looked around, but the only thing she saw is her set card and her Bahamut Shark. Everything else is hidden somewhere beyond the fog, including Arc Yukonami…

"Tell me this, Crystal Ageina."

Arc's voice suddenly echoed throughout the area. Crystal looked around once more and something blue glowing in the distance.

"What do you think about both truth and lies?"

"What?" Crystal spoke out loud. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone has something hidden within them that they do not want anyone to know," Arc's voice spoke. "That "thing" that is hidden is the complete truth. You had a truth within that you kept away from others, right?"

Crystal's eyes widen.

"How…how did you…?"

"I simply know everything," was the boy's reply. "I watch…I intercept…I experiment…I know everything that is happening, even as we speak."

Crystal kept silent as Arc continued to speak.

"There are many different types of truths and lies," he said. "It could be honest truths to defend yourself, or for every day conversations. It could be sad truths, finding out that you lost something that you like or not being able to find what you need. Or it could be painful truths, people finding out terrible secrets, an event where your life is ruined, or having someone close to you dying…"

"…Lies themselves are either harmless or full of malice. Lies themselves could be actions to deflect minor accusations away. Malicious lies, however…I'm afraid it controls the lives of man today. Everyone has at least one malicious lie that could send others to despair, either it be manipulation, exploitation, or a sin in the past which can affect the liar or the ones around them."

"Now, which one would you choose: the truth, or the lie?"

"The truth, of course," Crystal replied. "If no one is speaking the truth-"

"But you were afraid of yourself in the past, didn't you?" Arc asked. "You've hidden your violent side and most of your emotions, replacing it with a "false" self of an empty shell."

"So what? That was in the past," Crystal shot back. "I'm not like that anymore…"

"Then let's come back to your choice," Arc replied. "Why the truth? Isn't it the same as lies in some ways? Both can deliver the stinger; the painful moment, while they both can give "happiness"."

"How does lying give people happiness?" Crystal asked.

"Ignorance is bliss," Arc was his answer. "As long as you take a step back from both the truth and the harsh reality, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"But…but…"

Arc chuckled at Crystal's confusion, but at that moment…

"_**Enough talk."**_

A cold voice spoke somewhere in the fog. It was a deep, gravelly voice that didn't even remotely sound human.

"W-who's there?" Crystal asked, looking around.

"_**C'mon, boy…" **_the voice hissed. _**"I know you want to summon me…come…let the darkness-"**_

"Oh, shush now," Arc spoke in a sarcastic tone. "And I don't recall you having any power of darkness, either."

The hostile voice grunted.

"_**Tch…fine. But you better summon me, soon…"**_

"Well, I _suppose_ it's enough talk. And right now…"

The blue glowing object that Crystal saw through the fog vanished. Moments later, a large tornado appeared, sucking up the fog around her as well as her set Mirror Force.

"W-what?" Crystal gasped.

"Mystical Space Typhoon," Arc said as the Quick-Play Spell appeared on his field. "With this card, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field."

"But how? Last time I checked, there were no more cards in your hand, and you activated something-"

And that's what hit her.

There is a Continuous Spell on his field as Mystical Space Typhoon disappeared. It was leaking out fog; the source that covered the entire field a moment ago.

"With the Continuous Spell Fog of Lies," Arc introduced the card, "I can banish up to three cards from my deck and draw an equal amount. In which case, I drew three and activated one of them."

'_Then…my Mirror Force…'_

"Furthermore, I play another Graceful Swordplay and activate Excalibur's effect," the boy continued as the crimson-armored warrior raised its long sword. "With Excalibur's effect, by detaching two Xyz Materials, its original attack points are doubled until the end phase!"

Crystal gasped as a bolt of lightning suddenly shot down from the ceiling, hitting the sword. The blade glowed as electricity ran through it.

'_With Graceful Swordplay, Excalibur can inflict piercing damage…and both of my monsters are in defense mode!' _she realized.

Heroic Champion – Excalibur: (5000/2000)

"Go, Excalibur!" Arc shouted as the warrior raised the long sword now amplified with electricity above its head.

Arc jumped into the air at the same time Excalibur brought the sword down into the flooded arena. Crystal's eyes widen just in time to realize this as the arena lit up. Crystal screamed in pain as she and Bahamut Shark were shocked by the attack, but Bahamut Dragon took worse as it exploded moments later, dealing massive damage…

"Come, Crystal Ageina," Arc laughed as he slowly landed on the ground.

"_Step into the fountain that spews out illusion!"_

* * *

><p>At that moment, outside the shop, the hooded boy felt a familiar presence right in front of him. The dog that was beside him barked and happily ran towards the figure.<p>

The hooded boy only tilted his head slightly, but already knew who the person is and what it's wearing. The person is a redheaded girl with light brown eyes. She had on a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts with long dark gray boots. Slung over her shoulder is a large bag with something inside.

"Say, is Yuky-Namy out yet?" the redheaded girl asked.

The hooded boy scoffed. "What an impatient "queen", and a lazy one at that," he said. "Why couldn't you pick it up yourself?"

"'Cuz I was busy, that's why," the redheaded girl replied as she crouched down in front of the dog. The dog wagged its tail as she patted its head.

"Yeah," the hooded boy muttered. "Going out with Riddle, probably…"

The redheaded girl stopped patting the dog's head; it stopped wagging its tail and whined. She glared at the hooded boy with her face extremely red.

"…What?" the boy wondered. "Did I say something wrong?"

The dog barked at the boy.

"What? Everyone knows the fact that she and Riddle-"

"I'm _not_ doing _it_ with Arky," she pouted, but then she muttered, "at least not today, anyway…"

She suddenly clasped her hands together. "So! What I was doing is spying on what those "Ghosties" were doing and-"

"Ghosties?" the hooded boy asked before his eyes narrowed. "Why are you always calling people and things these stupid nicknames anyways? It's Yukonami, not Yuky-Namy, Arc, not Arky, and the name we gave those "three" are Renegades."

The redheaded girl smirked. "What, you don't like them…"Daky"?"

The name seemingly struck a nerve, but the hooded boy didn't move.

"Go…oh forget it," he sighed. "But how do you know where those three are at?"

"Ebenezy," the redheaded girl replied. "He's in on this as well, since…well, he's Our knowledge broker, after all. He probably knows more than the rest of Us."

'_Ebenezer?' _the hooded boy thought. _'Hmph…I thought he left for his client…'_

"How much does he know?" the hooded boy asked.

"Plenty," the redheaded girl replied.

"And what did you find?"

The redheaded girl giggled in a playful manner.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. "And you say I'm an impatient "queen"."

The hooded boy went silent and the girl noticed.

"Hey, hey…" she spoke in a much gentler tone as she sat down next to him. "You'll have your chance soon enough to get back at 'em…but for now, we'll have to lay low."

"Yeah, yeah…" the hooded boy sighed. "Just remain as a ghost in the crowd, right…?"

But within his mind, the hooded boy felt angry. Memories of what happened to him and his past comrades rose. What happened during…

'_Phi…Psi…Chi…'_

* * *

><p>And at that moment, Akane saw someone in the distance. Yes…it was the mystery boy back at the hospital. There is no way she could mistake that face and his spiky silver hair. But the boy had on a business suit and carried two cases in both of his hands. Why would he wear something like that, considering that he seemed to be around her age?<p>

However, the boy in the suit turned around to see Akane looking at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" the boy in the suit asked, smirking at her.

'_He doesn't recognize me,' _Akane thought. _'Or maybe it's just another person? But…I'm pretty sure it's him. He's smiling that same smile during our last duel…'_

"_Duelist found."_

Two robotic voices alerted Akane. She turned around to see two Obots approaching her, both with their Duel Disks on.

"_Battle Royale will now commence."_

"Ah…you're in the World Duel Carnival, right?" the boy in the suit asked as Akane slowly pulled out her Duel Gazer.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" she responded, but was surprised to see that the boy opened one of the cases and pulled out a Duel Disk.

"Can't leave a lady hanging in dangers like this," he said as he put the device on. It was a standard Heartland Duel Disk, but on the back of the card platform, there is a small symbol of a gear imprinted at the center.

"T-thank you, but can you really do that?" Akane asked.

"_During the Obot Invasion, any duelist can volunteer to assist a World Duel Carnival participate, whether or not they are in the tournament itself, but if they are not in the WDC, they must start with 4000 Life Points," _the first Obot beeped.

"_However, to accept the help, that participate must bet an extra Mini-Heart Piece in their Duel," _the second said.

Akane pulled out her Duel Container, which has three Mini-Heart Pieces inside.

'_If I lose this one, I'll only have one Mini-Heart Piece,' _she thought. _'However, even if you run out of Heart Pieces, you are not out of the tournament unless your Heart Container gets taken away. But seeing as how those two Obots last time played well…'_

"Okay," she nodded. "I will accept extra help as I bet two Mini-Heart Pieces."

"That's what I like to hear," the boy in the suit said as he inserted his deck. He pulled out a Duel Gazer from his suit and put it on.

As she wore her Duel Gazer over her eye, Akane just thought of something.

"Since we're going to duel together, can I have your name?" she asked the boy in the suit.

"It's just Charles," the boy answered as he tapped the lenses of his Duel Gazer. It flashed, but for a split second, Akane thought she saw a blue flash as well…

"Alright, let's go," Charles spoke in a calm tone as he smirked.

* * *

><p>(NOTE: All Heroic monsters used in this Chapter aren't using their anime effects.)<p>

**Heroic Challenger Spartas**

EARTH/Warrior/4/1600/1000

Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target 1 other face-up "Heroic" monster you control; during the Battle Phase, this card gains ATK equal to that target's original ATK.

**Heroic Challenger Double Lance**

EARTH/Warrior/4/1700/900

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Heroic Challenger Double Lance" from your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior-Type monster.

**Heroic Champion – Excalibur**

LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/2000/2000

2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; until your opponent's next End Phase, this card's original ATK is doubled.

**Heroic Challenger Extra Sword**

EARTH/Warrior/4/1000/1000

An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● When it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.

**Heroic Champion - Gandiva**

EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/2100/1800

2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters

Once per turn, when a Level 4 or lower monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy that monster(s).

**Heroic Champion - Kusanagi**

EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/2500/2400

3 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters

Once per turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains 500 ATK.

**Xyz Jeweled Crown**

Equip Spell

Equip only to an Xyz Monster. Its Rank is treated as its Level instead. If the equipped monster is used for an Xyz Summon, it can be treated as 2 Xyz Material.

(The above seven cards are used by Gauche in the ZEXAL Anime. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Xyz Plant**

Continuous Spell

Target 1 face-up monster you control; this card is treated as a Monster Card (Plant-Type/EARTH/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same Level as the target, and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is still treated as a Spell Card.)

(This card was used by Jin/Fortuno in Episode 18 of the ZEXAL Anime. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Xyz Treasure**

Spell

Draw 1 card for each Xyz Monster on the field.

(This card was used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 65 of the ZEXAL Anime. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Right-Hand Shark**

WATER/Fish/4/1500/1300

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard).

**Bahamut Shark**

WATER/Sea Serpent/Xyz/Rank 4/2600/2100

2 Level 4 WATER monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower WATER Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.

(The above two cards are used by Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle in Rank 19 or the ZEXAL Manga. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Water Dropper**

WATER/Aqua/1/0/1000

When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 WATER monster from your Graveyard.

**Graceful Swordplay**

Spell

All Warrior-Type monsters you control can inflict piecing Battle Damage to your opponent when attacking a Defense Position monster.

**Freeze Fall**

Spell

Negate the effects of all monsters currently on the field until the End Phase.

**Fog of Lies**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn: You can banish up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to draw an equal amount.

(The above four cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall…<strong>

**With the mysterious, yet powerful ally, Akane is able to take out the two enemy Obots as the duel between Crystal and Arc Yukonami comes to a close. Even though Crystal is doing her best to fight him, Arc shows one hidden card that she does not expect him to have…**


	32. Chapter 31: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Chapter 31: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall…

* * *

><p>Akane: 8000<p>

Charles: 4000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 8000

"I think I will start off here," Charles spoke as he drew a card. "I activate two Spells: the Continuous Spell Fog of Lies and the Field Spell Mirror World."

Any sounds of nearby dueling immediately ceased as light fog appeared everywhere. Akane blinked, and she realized that the entire area became black and white. Nothing was moving in the background and she didn't feel a breeze. It was rather unsettling and eerie…

"I activate Fog of Lies' effect," he announced. "By banishing up to three cards from my deck, I can draw an equal amount."

There was a shattering sound as the top three cards on his deck shattered. He drew three, and instantly…

"I activate one of Mirror World's effects. From my hand, I can special summon as many Mirror or Reflection monsters as I want, so…"

Appearing in front of him is an unmoving gray bird in defense mode (0/0).

"Next, I activate another Continuous Spell called the Curse of the Mirror Shatter. I set a card and end my turn."

'_What's he planning?' _Akane wondered.

"Taking this turn," Obot 1 drew. "Setting monster and card. Turn end."

"Then to me," Akane announced. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I am allowed to normal summon Big Piece Golem (2100/0) without tributing it."

The massive dark gray golem appeared.

"Next, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Last turn to me," Obot 2 spoke. "Activating Double Summon Spell, allowing the use of two normal summons this turn. Initiating summoning of two Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroos (800/1200)."

Two bronze metal kangaroos appeared, but quickly turned into energy as they rose into the air.

"Overlaying two level three Junk Robots," the Obot announced as a red portal opened up. "Appearing now: Grenosaurus (2000/1900)."

It was familiar to Akane, as she owned the card. The massive red dinosaur burst through the dull white ground with massive flames. It roared loudly, but it seemed much quieter in the Mirror World.

"Setting card. Turn end."

"Then it is back to me," Charles spoke, but he immediately held out his hand. "But first, I like to activate another of Mirror World's effects. Instead of conducting my normal draw phase, I am able to add a Mirror or Reflection card from my deck to my hand."

"Once that's done, I activate my Fog of Lies again. I banish three cards from my deck to draw an equal amount."

Akane narrowed her eyes in worry. _'What is he doing? If he keeps banishing cards from his deck, he'll lose all of his cards soon!'_

Yet his deck looked pretty full.

"I activate Mirror World's effect again, allowing me to special summon Reflection Kurigel (300/200)."

A small cooing sound echoed through the still world. Akane blinked and saw a small black and white furry creature staring at her with two adorable eyes. But it reminded her of another monster…

"Isn't that…a Kuriboh?" she asked.

"I special summon another Mirror Bird from my hand." A second unmoving bird appeared.

"Now, I'll switch my first Mirror Bird to attack mode. Let's battle Grenosaurus!"

Akane gasped, and what Obot 1 spoke summarized what she was about to say.

"Faulty dueling detected," it reported. "Volunteering duelist has monsters lower than 1000 while ally Obot has monster with higher attack."

"I'm afraid that won't do," Charles replied. "Kurigel's effect activates. During any battle phase, all battle damage I take is reduced to zero, and my opponent takes it instead. So now, I'll have my first Mirror Bird attack Grenosaurus!"

The bird suddenly moved. It let out a screech that Akane had never heard before and it flew towards Grenosaurus. The beast returned the hostility with a blast of fire.

"Next, my Curse of the Mirror Shatter activates. When a Mirror or Reflection monster gets destroyed, my opponent takes 800 points of damage."

Behind Obot 2, a building suddenly shattered, not into bricks or other material, but into glass, which rained upon it.

"Heavy damage taken," Obot 2 beeped. "However, countering with Grenosaurus' effect. If it destroys a monster, the opponent loses 1000 Life Points for the cost of one Xyz Material."

Chomping down on a red orb, the dinosaur launched a fireball at the boy.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 3000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 5200

"Are you alright?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Charles replied as if nothing happened. "I'm still in the game, and I'm activating my Mirror Bird's effect. When it gets destroyed by battle, I can special summon another one from my deck."

A third Mirror Bird appeared next to the second, which flew straight for Grenosaurus. The dinosaur chomped on its second Xyz Material as though it knew what will happen next. It launched a fireball at it. It struck a wing, shattering it as it spun out of control and crashed into Obot 2 while the fireball struck Charles, who stood firm.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 2000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 2400

'_Even if he's taking damage, he's rapidly decreasing that Obot's Life Points faster…'_ Akane simply stared at the reckless, yet effective strategy he is doing.

"Grenosaurus has no more Xyz Materials, but I still have monsters to use. My third Mirror Bird, _attack!"_

The last bird took flight. Grenosaurus launched another fireball that took off its lower body. It flipped through the air and fell on the Obot, which collapsed on impact.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 2000

Obot 1: 8000

Obot 2: 0

'_Amazing…he just took it out in just a single turn…'_

"Next, I activate my Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted, reviving me a Mirror Bird. I'll have Kurigel attack the other Obot's set monster!"

Making more cooing sounds, the furry creature raced for the set card…

"Activating Trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," it spoke as the set card behind the facedown monster flipped over. Like its name suggest, a scarecrow made out of junk suddenly appeared in front of Kurigel, stopping it.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates one attack per turn," the Obot explained. "Once used, it is set again."

The card flipped back down and the scarecrow disappeared again.

"But your Scarecrow's use is spent this turn, so my Mirror Bird can attack!"

The bird flew over as the Obot's set monster revealed itself to be Maternal Junk (300/1500). The bird swerved to avoid it and ended up smashing one of its wings into the Obot, but was still able to fly.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 2000

Obot 1: 6500

"That will be it for me," he finally concluded.

"Draw," the Obot spoke. "Activating Spell Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card, all face-up enemy monsters are destroyed."

"W-what?" Akane gasped as bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, creating huge explosions that enveloped her Big Piece Golem and her ally's Mirror Bird and Reflection Kurigel.

Through the smoke, Charles laughed. "My Curse of the Mirror Shatter hits you with 1600 points of damage!"

Something exploded nearby.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 2000

Obot 1: 4900

As smoke covered the field, a loud mechanical noise filled the air.

"Summoning Paternal Junk (1600/1000)," Obot 1 announced. "When Maternal Junk is on the field as well, Paternal Junk gains 500 attack points, so it is now 2100."

"2100?" Akane's eyes widen and looked to where her partner is standing.

"Commencing direct attack," Obot 1 commanded. The smoke instantly disappeared as its bulky yellow robot charged forward and slammed its fist to…a Kuriboh (300/200)?

The Kuriboh was sent flying from the heard punch and out of sight.

Akane: 8000

Charles: 200

Obot 1: 4900

"Error detected," Obot 1 beeped. "How can enemy summon a monster?"

"Reflection Kurigel's effect can see to it," Charles explained. "When it gets destroyed, I'm able to special summon a Kuriboh from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

"However, enemy in critical danger. Activating Maternal Junk's effect. If Paternal Junk exists along with it, the card Kid Junk is allowed to be picked up from the deck or graveyard to hand."

The Obot pulled a card out from its deck and picked up another and placed it in its Duel Disk.

"Setting one card. Turn end."

Akane drew and smiled at the resulting card.

"I summon Genetic DNA (0/0)."

A stringy humanoid creature made out of black DNA chains appeared.

"Now, by paying a 1000 Life Points, I can use it for a Xyz Summoning of any Xyz Monster, ignoring its summoning requirements." Akane held out her hand and her face went pale as the stringy creature suddenly shot its arms at her and attached themselves to it.

Akane: 7000

Charles: 200

Obot 1: 4900

"I won't get used to that," she sighed. "…But for now, I overlay my level five Big Piece Golem and Genetic DNA!"

"_With these two monsters, I form the Overlay Network, and to Xyz Summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis _(2600/1700)_!"_

A blast of light launched out of the portal followed by a tornado of white feathers. The angel flew as he raised his sword to the skies.

"Go, Tiras!" Akane shouted as he flew towards the Obot's field. "Attack Paternal Junk!"

"Activating Trap Mirror Force," Obot 1 announced as its other set card flipped over. A rainbow-colored barrier formed…

"That won't help," Akane countered. "Tiras can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"Then countering again with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Tiras flew straight through the barrier, but was forced to stop as the metal scarecrow appeared.

"But I can still activate his effect," she said. "If he attacks or got attacked, I can destroy a card on the field!"

Raising his sword again, the blade glowed white and he swung it. A projectile flew out of the blade and swerved in the air and sliced through the set Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"That will be it for me," Akane concluded. "During the end phase, Tiras must give up a Xyz Material if he has one."

"Very good," Charles smirked as he drew. _"I'll finish this here."_

"I activate Fog of Lies' effect once more, banishing three to draw three!"

Once more, with feeling. He seized a handful of cards and placed them onto his Duel Disk.

"I activate Mirror World's effect, allowing me to special summon two Mirror Roostagon (1000/1000) and a Mirror Troll (1000/1500)."

A pair of two-legged dragons with a rooster's head and a wide-eyed goblin appeared. Like Mirror Bird, both of them are black and white.

Charles held out one more card and raised it above his head.

"Now…I tribute all three of my monsters to summon _this!"_

Three flashes of light came, and all of his Mirror monsters turned into stars. Lining themselves up, a loud roar shook the ground before a beam of light shot down from the sky, enveloping the stars. Four crystal-like black wings emerged from the pillar of light, followed by two horned legs and two giant claws of the same color. The light faded away, revealing the creature to be a massive black dragon with a red orb in its chest. It let out another roar as its body began glowing red.

"Say hello to Reflection Evolution Darkhole Dragon (4000/4000)!" Charles called out as his beast roared again.

"Darkhole Dragon…?" Akane muttered. "Is that your ace?"

"Of course not," Charles laughed. "But anyways, onto the show. While Mirror World can summon this guy, I can also special summon it by sacrificing any Mirror or Reflection monster on my field, and when its summoned, it can attack as many times equal to the monsters I sent packing, so its three. Furthermore, when it battles, it negates the effects of all cards on the enemy's field."

Electricity ran through the Obot's field, shocking both Paternal and Maternal Junk.

Paternal Junk: (1600/1000)

"Go, Darkhole Dragon! _The End of Creation Burst!"_

The dragon held a giant claw over the orb in its chest as it began glowing. It uncovered it and three giant orbs of light flew out of it. Two of them raced towards the Junk monsters and slammed into them, creating an explosion so large that it would probably take out the entire street if it were real. As she struggled to keep herself standing, a third orb raced through the air.

And it was over.

Akane: *WINNER*

Charles: *WINNER*

Obot 1: 0

Obot 2: 0

After Akane took off her Duel Gazer, she winced at the sight of Obot 1, which looked as though it survived an explosion, but in extremely bad shape.

"_Er…ror…" _was all that the Obot can say before Obot 2 rolled up to it.

"Malfunctioning ally Obot found," Obot 2 spoke. "Proceeding with Procedure 422."

But before it can do "Procedure 422", the Obot spat out a Mini-Heart Piece at Akane. It then opened its lid, grabbed Obot 1, and stuffed it inside, though more than half of its body is sticking out.

As it went away, Akane turned to Charles.

"Thank you for the help," she said. "But that dragon…what _was_ it? That last attack damaged the Obot really badly."

"At the end of Augmented Reality Duels, do you still feel a little ache, even though it's just your mind and eyes playing it out for you? It's just like in this case, except that it's the finishing blow is a triple attack of an extremely powerful monster," Charles replied. "This is just like that. But at least you won, right?"

"Well, I suppose so," Akane said as she looked at her newly won Mini-Heart Piece.

Charles checked his watch. "Well, I have to see someone, so I'll be going now-"

"Wait. Did we meet in a hospital a while ago?"

"A hospital?" Charles blinked, but he didn't look confused at all. "I think you're mixing up with someone else."

"Yes, I guess so…" she murmured.

"Well, I'll be off," Charles said. And he was gone.

"Was he really not the one I met?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the REAL mystery boy that Akane had met back at the hospital…<p>

"Go, Excalibur!" Arc shouted as the warrior raised the long sword now amplified with electricity above its head.

Arc jumped into the air at the same time Excalibur brought the sword down into the flooded arena. Crystal's eyes widen just in time to realize this as the arena lit up. Crystal screamed in pain as she and Bahamut Shark were shocked by the attack, but Bahamut Dragon took worse as it exploded moments later, dealing massive damage…

Arc: 5150

Crystal: 2050

"S…such power…" Crystal murmured as she struggled to stand up from the last attack.

"I now set a card and end my turn," Arc concluded. "With the end phase, Excalibur's attack point boost goes down back to 3000."

Heroic Champion – Excalibur: (3000/2000)

'…_Excalibur…it ran out of Xyz Materials, but it still has 3000 attack points…' _Crystal thought grimly as she stared at the crimson warrior.

"My turn…draw," she announced. Her eyes widen as she realized what her next card is.

"I play the Spell Card of Sanctity!" she declared as golden light flooded out of the card. "With this card, both of us draw until we get six cards in our hands."

Crystal seized a handful of cards while Arc drew them one by one. Just by looking at them once, she found a way out of her trouble.

"I summon Sharpfin Shark (700/700)," she announced as a small silver shark with two fins near its head, four on its underbelly and top, and another attached to its tail.

"Next, when an Aqua, Fish, or Sea Serpent-Type monster is summoned, I am able to special summon Shark Stickers (200/1000)."

The blue remora appeared, but as soon as it did, both it and Sharpfin Shark turned into two blue orbs.

"And now, I overlay my level three Sharpfin Shark and Shark Stickers to form the Overlay Network!" Crystal shouted as another red portal formed. Seconds after the two energy orbs flew into the center, water rained down as her Aero Shark (1900/1000) flew out of it.

"I activate Aero Shark's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, it inflicts 400 points of damage for every card in my hand," she explained as an orb flew into the twin sharks' device. "I have four at hand, so take 1600 points of damage!"

Rockets launched out of their mouths and rained down upon Arc.

Arc: 3750

Crystal: 2050

"That shall be it for me," Crystal concluded as she continued to look at her hand.

"My turn, I draw," Arc announced. "…I'll set a card and end my turn."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. _'He has seven cards and only set one? Is it a bad hand?' _she wondered.

"Very well, my draw-"

As soon as she drew, Arc suddenly held out his hand.

"I activate my Trap, Battle Mania," he declared as the card he set last turn flipped. A red aura enveloped Crystal's Leviair as it switched to attack mode.

"Battle Mania forces all of your monsters to attack mode," Arc explained. "Also during this turn, you have to conduct your battle phase and all your monsters must attack if they can."

"I know what it does," Crystal replied. "But first, I activate Aero Shark's effect, detaching a Xyz Material to inflict 2000 points of damage."

Aero Shark's last Xyz Material flew into the device connecting the two sharks together. Explosive projectiles flew out of their mouths and rained down upon Arc again.

Arc: 1750

Crystal: 2050

"I'll conduct the battle phase. Go, Aero Shark!"

But right after she said this, she held out a card.

"Next, I activate Sharpfin Shark's effect from the graveyard. If a monster declares an attack, I can banish it to negate and end the battle phase. Plus, when it gets banished, I can target a monster and it loses 700 attack points. The monster I choose is your Excalibur."

Heroic Champion – Excalibur: (2300/2000)

"Furthermore, I activate Leviair the Sea Dragon's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can brng back a banished level four or lower monster, and the target I choose is my Sharpfin Shark."

Swallowing an orb, the dragon fired a rainbow-colored beam onto the floor and the seven-finned shark reappeared.

"But now, I tribute my Sharpfin Shark to summon Jawsman (2600/1600)."

A large blue creature with jaws covering almost all of its body appeared.

"For every Water Attribute monster on my field, Jawsman gains 300 attack points," Crystal said. "Aero Shark is a Water monster, so its attack is now 2900.

Jawsman: (2900/1600)

'_This is my opportunity,' _Crystal spoke in her mind. _'Now that Excalibur is weakened, I can attack next turn. Sharpfin Shark's back in the graveyard, so if he tries to take out Leviair or Aero Shark, I got them covered.'_

"Turn end," Crystal concluded, feeling confident of her plan. However…

"I know what you're planning," Arc smirked. "I can _read _you like an open book."

"But even so, can you find a way out of this?" Crystal asked.

"Of course," Arc said as he narrowed his eyes. At that moment, she heard the deep voice from before speaking again.

"_**Come, boy," **_the voice growled. _**"Summon me!"**_

"My turn, _draw! _Since you asked nicely in that perfectly non-scary tone, I guess I will. But first, I discard from my hand D.D. Crow to activate its effect."

"D.D. Crow?" Crystal gasped. "Why do you have a card like that in your deck?"

"By discarding it to the graveyard, I can banish a card from your graveyard, and you know what I'm talking about."

A wormhole opened up as a ghostly image of Sharpfin Shark appeared. The portal sucked in the shark before closing.

"But you triggered its effect since it's banished. Your Excalibur loses even more attack points!"

Heroic Champion – Excalibur: (1600/2000)

"That is all for naught," Arc laughed.

"What?"

"This duel is a lie itself," he said. "The moment this duel began, the outcome has already been decided. It only if you choose to take it or not and when."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Crystal demanded. "Are you some sort of psychic?"

"Of course not," Arc replied as he pointed at the card he set a few turns ago. "Trap activate: Heroic Change. This card allows me to tribute a Heroic monster and replaces it with another one from my graveyard. Goodbye, Excalibur, and welcome back, Kusanagi (2500/2400)!"

A purple portal opened up under Excalibur's feet and it was sucked in. Moments later, emerging out of it is the giant bronze-armored Heroic Champion.

"But now, I will tribute Kusanagi!" Arc declared as he raised the card that he drew above his head. "Appear before me…"

It was unlike anything Crystal had ever seen before. Not even the time one of her opponents brought out three Five-Headed Dragons in a single turn, and she did not even know how he did it.

The entire room was bathed in an aqua blue glow as a dark blue portal opened up under Kusanagi. A flash of light came and the giant Heroic Champion turned into a glowing orb and flew into it. A low growl came out as a monster slowly rose out of it. The monster resembles an alligator, but in place of where its head should be, it is instead replaced with a body protected in silver armor. As the creature tighten its grip on the scythe it has, it glared at Crystal with pale yellow eyes that seemed like two glowing orbs with the shadowy head it has.

"…The Tyrant Neptune (0/0)!"

"The…The Tyrant Neptune?" Crystal flinched as her eyes widen at the sight of the beast. "No way…a Legendary Planet card? But that's not possible…"

"The Legendary Planet cards are a series of ten cards as special tournament prizes way back in the past," Arc spoke. "Each card was given to several lucky individuals, but they were all sought by those who wish to obtain their power. Through thefts, confiscations, bets and sells, the owners of the cards kept changing, until it finally stopped…at the "natural disaster" of New Domino City, which split what used to be Domino City and the rest apart. Since then, there were no other incidents involving the Legendary Planets, and are considered lost…"

"But what's lost is lost, right?" Crystal asked.

"_**Fool." **_The cold voice came from The Tyrant Neptune as it slammed the end of its scythe onto the floor.

"_**Things that are lost simply do not cease to exist."**_

"Everything that exists always leaves a trace behind, no matter what it is or how big or small it is," Arc added. "And in turn, those traces will become traces of other traces, and the cycle repeats itself forever and ever. It is like the memories and dreams within your mind. No matter how painful they are or how long forgotten, they still sleep deep within you, perhaps one day awakening when you finally come back to it."

Arc picked up a card from his hand. "And now, it is time to use that "lost" power," he said. "First of all, I activate The Tyrant Neptune's effect. Despite it being a level ten monster, I can use only one and my Tyrant gains that monster's name, stats, and effects."

The Tyrant Neptune: (2500/2400)

"Next, I activate the Spell Heroic Chance!" he called out. "I target a Heroic monster and its attack points become doubled!"

Crystal's eyes widen as she witnessed The Tyrant Neptune bellow as its scythe became enveloped in a golden light.

The Tyrant Neptune: (5000/2400)

"_**Yess…" **_it hissed. _**"This is the power that a king deserves!"**_

"As Kusanagi is used as a tribute, The Tyrant Neptune becomes a Heroic monster. And now…go, attack Aero Shark!"

"N-no!" Crystal gasped as she looked at her attack positioned twin sharks. Her last defense was gone, and now…

"_**WORSHIP THE POWER OF THE KING! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_The Tyrant Neptune roared as it raised its golden scythe. The floor rumbled as it stomped its feet towards Aero Shark. The twin sharks tried to counter it by flying towards the beast with their mouths wide open. The Legendary Planet only laughed as it threw its scythe like a boomerang, spinning through the air and slicing through the shark's aerial device.

Sparks flew everywhere out of the damaged section of the device before creating a large explosion. Crystal cried out as she was slammed to the floor, defeated…

Arc: *WINNER*

Crystal: 0

Crystal groaned as she felt her head ache. Her Duel Gazer fell off of her face as she looked up, and she was shocked to find that The Tyrant Neptune was still there, even though Arc himself took off his own Duel Gazer.

"_**What a weak mortal," **_The Tyrant Neptune laughed. _**"Another win, huh, boy?"**_

"_Another win?" _a robotic voice echoed throughout the basement.

A flash of light came and next to The Tyrant Neptune is a floating silver robot with a red core equipped with two missile launchers on its back and two thrusters below it, a ring around its round body, and two floating hands. The appearance of the new monster is…

"T-the Big Saturn?" Crystal gasped. "What's going on here…?"

"_Current Duel Record of User: out of one thousand, three hundred and thirty eight duels, no loses are found," _The Big Saturn reported.

"_**Ha! What a fool," **_The Tyrant Neptune responded. _**"The boy chooses when to win or lose. There is only a one percent chance that he doesn't lose on purpose, and it happens."**_

"_I do not detect a single lost in my data banks…"_

"_**You both are fools…" **_a gloomy voice spoke. Another flash of light came and another monster appeared. It is round like The Big Saturn, but its form is a simple black orb with golden markings and a mask in the center. Crystal recognized it as another Legendary Planet: The Despair Uranus.

"_**Every time the Master loses, his duel record resets, whether or not he loses on purpose or not. As for you, Neptune…the Master didn't even need your help finishing the girl off. If it wasn't for your blabbering, he could have used his servant to attack instead of summoning you…"**_

The Tyrant Neptune scoffed as it angrily smashed the ground with the end of its scythe.

"_**What do you say?" **_it snarled. _**"You challenge my power? The king?"**_

"_Honestly…you all are such boys for powerful monsters…"_

Another one, a soft female voice sighed. A golden light filled the room and appearing now is a woman who emitted the same golden light that she appeared in. She wore a long gleaming dress of the same color with a white mask that covered her face. In her hands is a long scepter. With the four snow white wings on her back, she looked like an angel.

The Despair Uranus went silent as The Tyrant Neptune growled. Splendid Venus turned towards Arc and spoke.

"My Dear, we still have a slight problem," Splendid Venus said. "The young lady…err…is still conscious to see us."

"_**Then how 'bout we get rid of her?" **_a rough voice spoke as a fiend in shiny black armor with tendrils coming out of its back appeared. It chuckled as it brandished its long claws.

"_**I could go for a snack," **_The Suppression Pluto said. _**"Gettin' pretty hungry, Boss."**_

"_Ha! And you're supposed to be a "suppressor"." _Yet another voice, a confident one spoke as a crimson-armored warrior whose lower body was faced with a dragon head-shaped chariot appeared. This monster is The Blazing Mars, continued to speak. _"I enjoy a good bloodbath like you, but you should listen to your head, not to your stomach, like Commander Yukonami. A blood-splattered corpse is never a good thing."_

"Then let our Dear handle this," Splendid Venus said as she moved out of Arc's way.

"Alright then," Arc said. "But first, return, all of you."

"_Signing off, User…"_

"_**Hmph…very well, boy…"**_

"_**Too bad. Unfortunately, the Master will not let us see what happens next…"**_

"_**Eh…that ain't fun, but alright, Boss…"**_

"_Hmm…then to another battle, Commander."_

"_Then we shall see each other again, my Dear…"_

All of the Legendary Planets disappeared, the last being Splendid Venus. And before Crystal could say anything else, Arc suddenly held out his hand. For a brief second, the entire room was lit up with a light blue color as a large symbol of something appeared beneath his feet. It vanished and Crystal closed her eyes as her concerned face changed into a relaxed one.

The second that Arc lowered his arm, Crystal's eyes snapped back open as she let out a small groan.

"I lost…" she sighed as she picked herself up from the ground. "Well, that is an impressive combo of sacrificing your weakened Excalibur to summon your Kusanagi, and finishing off with Heroic Chance…"

Arc smirked at his work. _'I'm afraid she can't witness the show until much later…'_

"Well, that was quite a fun duel," he said. "But if there's anything else, I'll leave."

As Arc headed up to the stairs, Crystal stopped him with a Mini-Heart Piece at hand.

"Wait," she said. "Aren't you part of the World Duel Carnival?"

"Oh, I don't need it," Arc replied as he reached for his pocket. "After all…"

He pulled out his Heart Container, and Crystal gasped to find that the Container is full already.

"…I don't need another one if I got them all," he said. "Well, goodbye now."

And he left, leaving Crystal wondering about the boy.

"He's a strange one," she murmured. "But I wonder if I'll see him again…"

* * *

><p>Arc Yukonami left the store and was greeted by the redheaded girl, the hooded boy, and the dog.<p>

"Oh hey there, Yuky-Namy," the redheaded girl greeted.

"…Why did Tamboly and I have to go as well?" the hooded boy asked as Arc handed the girl the manga he picked up. The dog however, was a few feet away, barking at birds.

"Tamboly's excited to be outdoors," the redheaded giggled as she handed Arc money. "So you should as well. Besides, you aren't exactly like Us."

"Eh? You aren't even one of them," the hooded boy responded.

"Aw, why so serious?" the redheaded girl smirked with light sarcasm in her words.

"Why you…"

Arc knew that it would be useless trying to argue with the redheaded girl. As he turned away, he saw someone with the same appearance as him approaching. The only difference is that the other boy is wearing a business suit.

"Ah, looks like you're still here," Charles greeted as Arc flicked a coin at him. "Ah…I deserve to be paid more, but I suppose this is good enough."

"So spit it out," Arc said. "How is Akane?"

"Got in a bit of trouble with a couple of Obots," Charles replied. "Of course, they were _nothing _with the help of my deck."

"And you didn't reveal any information on us?"

"Yukonami, I'm a pretty corrupt guy who's probably not a suitable candidate to know things people shouldn't, but why should I tell others Our secrets?"

"Well…"

"Then there's no problem, right?" Charles grinned. "But let me ask you something..._mirror, mirror on the wall…who is the fairest of them all?"_

Arc raised an eyebrow. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Are you going to break the mirror that conceals the truth in lies?" Charles asked. "Are you going to allow the truth being known to Akane Kuroyuki? Of what happened during the "Skyship Fire Incident" a few years ago?"

Arc narrowed his eyes.

"…That has nothing to do with you," he said.

Charles chuckled. "Well, whatever. I'll be seeing you later…"

And so he disappeared, leaving Arc and the unknown pair alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Heroic Chance<strong>

Spell

Target 1 "Heroic" monster you control; this turn, that target's ATK is doubled, but it cannot attack your opponent directly. You can only activate 1 "Heroic Chance" per turn.

(This card is used by Gauche in episode 45 of the ZEXAL Anime. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Heroic Change**

Trap

Tribute 1 "Heroic" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Heroic" monster from your Graveyard.

(This card is used by Gauche in episode 59 of the ZEXAL Anime. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Mirror World**

Field Spell

During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 "Mirror" or "Reflection" card from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw. You can Special Summon 1 "Mirror" or "Reflection" monster from your hand.

**Curse of the Mirror Shatter**

Continuous Spell

When a "Mirror" or "Reflection" monster you control is destroyed, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Mirror Bird**

EARTH/Winged-Beast/1/0/0

When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mirror Bird" from your Deck.

**Mirror Roostagon**

EARTH/Dragon/4/1000/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "Mirror Roostagon" from your Deck to your hand.

**Mirror Troll**

EARTH/Fiend/3/1000/1500

Once per turn: You can send 1 Mirror card you control and target 1 monster. That monster gains 1 Shard Counter.

**Reflection Kurigel**

LIGHT/Fiend/1/300/200

During any Battle Phase, you can reduce the Battle Damage you take to 0 and inflict the damage to your opponent instead. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

**Reflection Evolution Darkhole Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/12/4000/4000

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned except by the effect of "Mirror World", or you can tribute any amount of "Mirror" or "Reflection" monsters you control to summon this card. This card's maximum number of attacks per turn equals to the number of tributed monsters. When this card attacks, you can negate all cards on your opponent's field.

**Sharpfin Shark**

WATER/Fish/3/700/700

If this card is in your Graveyard: When a monster declares an attack, you can banish this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. When this card is banished, you can target 1 monster and it loses 700 ATK.

**Genetic DNA**

LIGHT/Fairy/1/0/0

Pay 1000 Life Points: this card can be used to substitute a monster for an Xyz Summoning of any Xyz Monster.

(The above 9 cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The Rivalries of New Domino<strong>

**Rivalries are never fun, especially if you and your rival are enemies. When caught between a feud along with a trio from New Domino's Duel Academy and Touri; Akane, Nature, and Crystal must defend themselves against one side's gang of delinquents. **


	33. Chapter 32: The Friends of New Domino

**Author's Note: Sheesh, ANOTHER long delay that shouldn't have taken that long, and it's only been two Chapters! I apologize for this, but the amount of schoolwork (again), lack of motivation (again), and rewriting a significant amount twice, don't exactly mix. Thankfully, though, I managed to complete this in time for Christmas, and the next several Chapters planned shouldn't be too much of a trouble. So without anymore delays...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: The "Friendliness" of New Domino<p>

* * *

><p>"Man…this is just great…"<p>

The skies of Heartland City were now golden as the sun was slowly setting. A group of three teenagers were standing together, holding out their Heart Containers, or at least two of them…

"You see this hand?" one of the three asked as he showed his bare hand to another boy who wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt and had short black hair with a large bang and a gray highlight that ran to the right side of his head.

"Uh…yeah?" the boy with the gray highlight responded, though he knew what the empty-handed boy was going to say next.

"Dammit, if you showed up, then we would've probably stood a chance and won," the empty-handed boy sighed. "I knew we should've asked Ramona and Hillary to join us."

The third person, a tall girl who wore a red sweater and blue jeans, adjusted her square-rimmed glasses covering her green eyes glumly looked down at her Heart Container, which only has a single Mini-Heart Piece inside.

"Well, what's done is done, I guess," the girl with the glasses sighed as she put away her Heart Container. "But I WON'T stand for this."

"Then you won't blame me for not being there, right?" the boy with the gray highlight asked.

"Of course not, Jason," the girl replied. "After all, wasn't it you who asked him to buy us drinks, Cedric?"

She turned to the empty-handed boy, who flinched.

"Wha-what?" Cedric flinched. "…Alright, I'll admit that I asked you to buy us all some drinks, but it shouldn't take _that _long!"

But before the argument can continue, Jason saw someone approaching them. Another teenager who looked older than them was running straight at them with a look of urgency on his face. He had long marine blue hair that reached to his waist with blue eyes and fair skin. He had on a thick lavender eskimo jacket, giving him the appearance that he was bigger than he looked, even though he was taller than all three of them.

"Rei?" Jason blinked. "What're you doing here?"

The person named Rei stopped and panted as though he ran a long way.

"Hey guys…" he spoke. "And Miss Reiko. You look quite nice today…"

Reiko sighed. "Please ask us what's wrong," she said.

"Nothing much," Rei replied before straightening up. "But have you guys seen Ray around here?"

"Ray?" Cedric asked. "You got into an argument with him again?"

Rei shook his head. "Nah, but those guys that were following him around were everywhere. I just only got away from one of 'em."

"We haven't seen him," Jason replied. "But if we see him, we'll give you a heads…"

The boy dropped his sentence and froze like the other two. Unknown to Rei, someone else was approaching them. Someone looking _very _intimidating.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Rei swiftly turned around. "Well…crap."

It was a boy with slit eyes and has shoulder length black hair. He wore a buttoned blue jacket with jeans and leather brown shoes. A burn mark can be seen across the left side of his face. Someone else was close by, a girl younger than the two, but older than the trio. She had brown hair with eyes of the same color. Her clothing consisted of a black trench coat over a t-shirt with jeans and several leather bands at her wrists and a few rings at her fingers.

"Yukie? Why're you here?" Jason asked the girl.

The girl called Yukie shrugged. "This is the World Duel Carnival, Hutchins," she said. "If Ray's going to find Cianvilks, then Cianvilks will try to find help, and most likely the help will be duelists that are participating from the WDC."

"Hmph, if that's your plan, then you better help me," Ray snorted. "Cianvilks, you're dead, you know that? Now come here so I can kick your ass!"

"Uh…I think not!" Rei replied nervously as he and the other three begin to back away. Just then however, they heard a shout nearby.

"Hey! There they are! Let's help the Boss out!"

"Shoot…" Jason muttered before turning towards Reiko and Cedric. "You guys, get out of here!"

"Huh?" Cedric blinked. "But what about you?"

"I'll stall them," Jason said. "Look, I'll be fine. You know how well I can duel, right?"

"We can't leave you with a bunch of bullies," Reiko responded before turning around. "Right, Ce – "

But the boy was already gone. She gave a growl of frustration.

"Even so, I can't let you guys get hurt," Jason said. "Just GO."

At that moment, two muscular teenagers with Duel Disks rushed in, and before Reiko could say anything else, Jason ran towards them…

* * *

><p>"…And so that guy was a prick, but what can I do? Not give him a Heart Piece?" Nature sighed after she finished her story of being beaten by a duelist a while ago.<p>

"…So you gave him a Heart Piece," Akane spoke as she, Nature, and Crystal were walking down a sidewalk back to the inn. She looked at her watch. "Hmm…we still have about a few hours left until we need to get back to the inn. You think we should look for some more duelists?"

"We should," Nature yawned. "Still, it's embarrassing to lose a Mini-Heart Piece so early on in the tournament."

"You shouldn't worry," Crystal said. "Remember what Mr. Heartland said. "Even though if we lost all of our Heart Pieces, if we still have our Heart Container, then we're still in the tournament until we lose it."

"Wait." Akane stopped as she realized something. "Did Mr. Heartland say anything about what happens if we lose a duel and all that we have left is our Heart Container?"

Nature pondered about it. "…Well…he did say that if we lose it, then we'll get disqualified," she said, "but he didn't say anything about that. Do we keep the Container, or do we give it to the winner?"

"Maybe we should wait until Mr. Heartland confirms it tomorrow," Akane suggested. "After all, the issue should come up multiple times already."

She turned to Crystal as they resumed walking. "So did you dueled anyone else?"

"Just one," Crystal replied. "Lost, but I got to keep my Heart Piece."

"Eh?" Nature raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He already got all his pieces."

"W-WHAT?!"

Akane giggled. "But to be serious, did he? When did you duel him?"

"Some time after we all went our ways," Crystal replied. "So how about you, Akane?"

"Just one," Akane said. "Had some help defeating an Obot. He's – "

"Oh! Miss Akane! Miss Akane!"

Akane blinked as she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey, is that guy over there your friend?" Nature asked, pointing at someone approaching them. As he got closer and closer, Akane recognized him.

"…Touri?" she concluded before the young man stopped in front of them. He had many bags in his hands.

"I knew that I would meet you eventually in the World Duel Carnival," Touri said, smiling before he turned to Crystal and Nature. "You two must be Miss Akane's friends. My name is Torikku Torito, but you can call me Touri if you want."

"My name is Crystal Ageina," Crystal introduced.

"And mine is Nature Verde," Nature added. "So, you're in the World Duel Carnival as well?"

"Yes," Touri nodded as he set down some bags to pull out his Heart Container. He had five Mini-Heart Pieces inside.

"So what are in the bags, Touri?" Akane asked. "You seemed to have your hands full."

"Just some groceries," Touri replied. "Oh, and one of the bags contained my Duel Disk and Gazer."

"That's quite a lot of groceries you have," Nature said, looking at the bags. There must be at least ten bags; half of them small, four that are medium, and only one that was large. "Want some help carrying them?"

"Sure thing," Touri said. "My home is just about a block away."

Nature took the majority of the bags while Akane and Crystal took one or two bags. The group began walking down the street, but before five minutes can past, Nature began talking to Crystal about something and very soon, Akane was conversing with Touri.

"So, speaking of which, Miss Akane," Touri began. "Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

Akane blinked. "Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's about your surname: Kuroyuki," Touri explained. "It didn't occur to me about it until after you left, but you're the daughter of the late Asuka and John White Kuroyuki, correct?"

_It is rather dusty and old, but the picture inside seemed as if it was taken just recently. The picture showed of a man and a woman. The man, handsome with dark hair with green eyes and wore a suit. The woman, a smiling figure with dark red hair and hazel eyes who wore a pale pink kimono. The two were holding hands with a young baby girl, who had her father's black hair and her mother's hazel eyes._

The memory of seeing the picture of her mother and father flashed in her eyes.

"Yes, that's correct," she said. "…Why ask?"

"Just asking," Touri said. "You're parents died three years ago, and I heard that the tradition of the Kuroyuki families that lived in Japan is that the children, with the exception for education, must stay in a large building known as the Wooden Dojo, and they can never leave except for the permission of the current caretaker until they become the age of fifteen."

Akane nodded, thinking back on the history of her home. It was a century old, where it first started out as a simple shelter built for four Kuroyukis; three of them under the care of the oldest after an unfortunate incident with both of their parents dead and all their money taken away by a shady "friend". However, after the money was returned, the shelter was rebuilt to something larger, and the tradition started there by the youngest of the Kuroyuki, who was affected the most by the incidents.

"Isn't it lonely?" Touri asked.

"It does," Akane responded grimly. "Grandmaster Sukiruto is a good person, but…I think he felt responsible for the deaths of my parents. He never let me out of the Wooden Dojo ever since then. But now that I think about it…"

"What is it?"

"It's about my friends back in town, now that I think about it. Nature lives with her aunt, Crystal's parents are away at work, so she lives alone in her house, Mark Feathers and Theo Owens, they're both transfer students, but I never knew their parents or where they live in."

"I see…"

"Hey, is that your house?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! That's it." Touri hurried forward to his home. It really stood out from other houses, now Akane had a better look at it. No other houses would look like a complex piece of machinery. Akane glanced at Nature, who grinned after looking at the home of the young man.

But as the four neared the door to the house, they heard a shout for help, followed by a hostile bark.

"What was that?" Nature asked in alarm.

"It sounded like…over there," Touri pointed to their right. "Come."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have run," the thug growled as he finally cornered Reiko.<p>

"What'd you want from us!?" Reiko shouted angrily at him "We didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Then what were you doing with Cianvilks, huh? You're going to regret messing with – "

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Hu-?"

_WHAM!_

The thug was unconscious as his face met Nature's fist.

"Nature, you didn't have to hit him!" Akane pointed out as she looked at the fallen delinquent.

"W-well, I didn't know he would be knocked out in a single hit," Nature responded. "Anyways, that's not important right now. You alright?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks…"

"What happened?" Touri asked.

"Trouble," Reiko responded. "One of my friends…he helped me escaped from a bunch of thugs, but I think he might be in trouble…"

"Where is he?" Akane asked. "We'll help him. You just go look for help."

Reiko pointed to her right. "Please…" she said. "You got to help him…"

"We'll see what we can do," Crystal said. "Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>"Is that them?"<p>

The four stopped to see a group of intimidating-looking boys surrounding two others; one with long light blue hair and another with short black hair. The boy with the long hair was preparing to duel against another boy and a lone girl with brown hair while the boy with the short black hair was cornered by two burly delinquents.

"Seems so," Akane murmured as she scanned the street. "Odd…you would think that a commotion like this would bring more people out, right?"

"Well, what should we do?" Nature asked. "There's quite a lot of 'em…"

"But we have to do something," Akane replied. "There has to be to get that friend out of there while not catching those delinquents' attentions."

But as soon as Akane finished her sentence, one of the thugs happened to turn around and caught sight of them.

"Hey! Who're you guys!?" he barked, and soon the others that weren't about to duel turned around.

"Well this isn't good," Touri said.

"What do we do now, Akane?" Nature asked, but didn't get a response. "Akane?"

She turned her head to where she was…but she wasn't there. The thugs rushed at them with their dueling equipment on. Somehow, though, none of them didn't notice Akane sneaking past them.

* * *

><p>"Feel like cryin'?" one of the thugs chuckled as he readied his Duel Disk.<p>

"If you wanna run away, now's a good time," the other taunted.

Jason tried keeping a bold expression on his face, but he was pretty nervous. The two delinquents were pretty intimdating-looking…

However, Jason took a deep breath and responded with, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Yeah, but how're you going to take on the both of us at the same time?" one of them asked. "You should've had your girlfriend stay. Now you'll have to fight us alone!"

At that moment, Akane arrived.

"Halt!" she shouted, catching their attention.

"Spoke too soon apparently," the thug sighed. "Who're you?"

"Reiko?" Jason asked, sidestepping to get a better look. "Wait. You're not her…"

"It doesn't matter; this has to stop," Akane replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"Heh, why?" one of the punks sniggered. "Because we need to, that's why!"

"This loser's trying to help out an enemy of the boss," the other thug stated. "We're just trying to get rid of the enemies."

"Where's the evidence that I'm trying to - ?" Jason began, but one of the thugs told him to shut up.

"So, are you an enemy of us as well?" he asked.

Akane didn't hesitate on this one.

"I don't know what's happening, but I know that you're not doing the right thing," she responded boldly. "Me and my friends will stop this feud, and so I'll be your opponent as well!"

"Hmph. You're going to regret this," one of them growled as he stepped forward to face Akane. He turned to his partner. "Go take care of the kid. We'll settle this in one-on-one duels."

"Fine. Then let's go," Akane said as she placed her Duel Disk onto her arm and her Duel Gazer onto her eye.

Akane: 4000

Thug: 4000

'_He probably doesn't know that I have Heart Pieces with me,' _Akane thought. _'Since he didn't challenge me for any of them, the rules of the World Duel Carnival doesn't count here, so the duel doesn't start at 8000 Life Points.'_

"If you wanna get hurt that badly, then fine!" the thug shouted as he drew. "I'm starting by summoning the Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000)!"

A muscular ox-like creature wearing red and gold armor and wielding an axe appeared.

"Next up, I'm placing two cards down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Akane announced. "I summon Avenging Judge (2000/1000)!"

A towering figure draped in a long black cloak appeared. In his hand is a large wooden gavel.

"Go, attack Enraged Battle Ox!"

The towering man pointed the gavel at the ox-man as the sound of a hammer hitting something hard came. Moments later, fierce gusts of wind blew at the thug and hit monster.

"No chance I'll let that happen!" he shouted. "I'm activating my Continuous Trap, Nightmare Wheel!"

The ground under the man's feet crumbled as he was strapped to a large wheel device.

"Ha…with my Nightmare Wheel, your Judge can't attack or switch battle positions. Tough luck for you!"

Akane bit her lip as she looked at her hand. _'Avenging Judge has 2000 attack points. It should hold up until my next turn.'_

She grabbed a card from her hand and inserted it into her Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

* * *

><p>Jason: 4000<p>

Thug: 4000

"I'll be taking the first move," Jason spoke as he drew. "First up, I'll start by summoning R1 Module Warrior-Blaster (1000/1000)."

A holographic being in armor appeared. In his hands however, is a very real gun.

"Next, I special summon R2 Module Warrior-Launcher (1000/1000)."

Another holographic being in armor appeared. This time, it had a rocket launcher strapped to its leg.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

The thug laughed. "Is that all you've got? Two weak monsters? Time to show you some REAL monsters!"

"It's my draw!" the thug shouted. "First up, I'm summoning Bombination (500/500)!"

A large skull-shaped vehicle with some sort of glowing orb on top of it appeared.

"Next up, I'm activating its effect. I can send it to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

Jason's eyes widen as the vehicle suddenly drove right at him. It exploded, causing the teen to stumbling back from the force.

Jason: 3500

Thug: 4000

"You'd you like that?" he chuckled. "There's more. If I do that, I can special summon two more Bombinations!"

"You got to be…" Jason murmured as two more skull vehicles appeared.

"Don't worry," the thug replied as he pulled a card out from his pocket. "If I activate the effect, the two Bombinations can't activate their effects. Unfortunately, I can still overlay them!"

He swiped the two cards from his disk as a red portal formed in front of him. Turning into dark energy, the two vehicles flew into the portal, and a dark blue machine with long black and white mechanical "wings" rose out. Its eyes flashed red as it looked at Jason.

"Say hello to Enginel the Machine-Armored Angel (1800/1000)!" the thug introduced. "Now then, attack his Warrior-Blaster!"

Its eyes flashed once more as a series of lasers shot at the holographic warrior.

"I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!" the boy countered as a portal opened up, absorbing the barrage.

"Fine. You might've survived that, but I still have plenty more surprises," the thug growled. "I'll end here."

* * *

><p>Ray Cyanvilles and Yukie Kujo: 8000<p>

Rei Cianvilks: 8000

"No mercy for you!" Ray shouted as he drew.

"C'mon man," Rei chuckled nervously. "You know, we could always talk about what-ever-it-is that you're angry about…"

"Shut up and duel," Ray spat. "Since you're obviously outclasses in this duel, I think you should go first."

"Fine then," Rei drew.

'_Let's see…since this is a Battle Royale, none of us can attack until we finished our first turn. So with that, it should be safe…'_

"I'm summoning Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/900)."

A blue-haired girl wearing a black coat and a scarf appeared. She twirled the two snowflake-shaped shields that she wielded around in the air.

"Next up, I'm placing two cards down and end my turn."

"I'll be taking the next move," Ray grunted as he drew. "Go, Constellar Pollux (1700/600)!"

Light shone in front of Ray as a gleaming white-armored knight wielding a long sword rose out from the ground.

"When I bring out Pollux this turn, I can normal summon another Constellar monster again, so I'm sacrificing Pollux to bring out Constellar Zuveneschamali (2100/1400)."

Transforming into an orb of light, it reformed into a tall robot with two giant claws for hands.

"When my new monster's summoned, I can add yet another Constellar from my deck to my hand. Finally, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then the last turn to me," Yukie announced. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)."

A dragon, whose scales consisted of hundreds of different jewels, appeared.

"Next, I play the Spell Hieratic Seal of Convocation. This card allows me to add a Hieratic monster from my deck to my hand."

Once she took a card, she picked up two others.

"I'll set these down and end my turn."

'_Now we can all attack,' _Rei thought as he drew.

"Sweet!" he cried. "First up, I'm summoning the Tuner monster Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (1300/0)!"

A bronze-masked man wearing light blue clothing who was armed with some sort of wand in his hand appeared.

"I'm activating my Princess's effect. If I have another Ice Barrier out along with her, I can reveal any number of Ice Barrier monsters in my hand and return and equal amount of set Spells and Traps on either side of your field. In this case…"

Rei revealed two Ice Barrier monsters in his hand. At that moment, fierce winds blew at Yukie's side of the field, blowing away her two set cards. Yukie scowled as she returned her two copies of Mirror Force back at her hand.

"Now, I'm tuning both my level two Cryomancer and my level four Dance Princess!"

The masked man aimed his wand-like object up to the sky as he transformed into two green rings. The blue-haired girl sprang into the air and twirled as she flew into the center of the rings. Her body grew transparent as four stars shone inside her…

"Lend me a hand, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2300/1400)!"

After the rings and stars were swallowed by light, flying out of it was a sleek light blue dragon whose scales resembled crystals.

"Now it's time for Brionac to get the spotlight. I can discard any amount of cards from my hand to return an equal number from the field back to the owner's hand. In this case, I'm sending two from my hand, and you guys will have to return your two monsters!"

Opening its mouth, the dragon unleashes a tornado that blew away both Alexandrite Dragon and Constellar Zuveneschamali.

"Shit…" Ray growled.

"Sorry, Yukie, but I'll have Brionac attack you directly!" The dragon opened its mouth once more, unleashing a stream of snow and ice as the young woman tried to resist the attack.

Ray and Yukie: 5700

Rei: 8000

"Alright. That'll do for – "

"Draw!" Ray shouted, interrupted Rei's sentence. "That's just a fluke, what you did back there. Now it's time for us to wreck you! I'm special summoning Oracle of the Sun (1000/2000)!"

Gently floating down from the sky was an old man wearing yellow robes. A picture of the sun was sewn at the front.

Rei winced. He knew what was about to come next.

"I can bring out my Oracle when you have a monster and I don't. Next up, I summon Fire Ant Ascator (700/1300)."

A large dark red ant crawled out from an explosion of fire next to the Oracle.

"You may have Synchro Summoned a strong monster, but I have an even stronger one! I'm tuning my level three Fire Ant Ascator with my level five Oracle of the Sun!"

The large ant transformed into three rings as the old man flew into the center. As light shot through the rings, pillars of fire shot out as Ray pulled a card out from his pocket.

"Come to me, Sun Dragon Inti (3000/2800)!"

The light dispersed. Floating above Ray was a massive sun-shaped stone with a face carved to it. But connecting to the stone were several long red dragon heads.

"Oh man…" Rei groaned.

"With this bad boy out, you're toast, Cianvilks!" Ray shouted. "Go, attack Brionac!"

Rei braced himself as each dragon head sent a stream of fire at his own dragon…

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" the thug drew back at the duel between him and Akane. "Heh…I'm afraid that my Nightmare Wheel's effect's going for a spin! During my standby phase, you take 500 points of damage!"<p>

Akane: 3500

Thug: 4000

"Now I'm summoning Archfiend Interceptor (1400/1600)."

A six-armed fiend in football gear appeared.

'_Archfiends?' _Akane thought. _'Mark would probably like a card like that.'_

"With him, I'm activating a little Trap called Ojama Trio!"

Dropping down from the sky were the three strange imp-like creatures. They plunked down onto Akane's field, much to her surprise.

"Like 'em?" he sniggered. "Ojama Trio allows me to special summon three Ojama Tokens (0/1000) in defense mode on your side of the field. You can't sacrifice them to summon any monsters, but you wanna know the best part? If one of them gets destroyed, you take 300 points of damage!"

"W-what?!" Akane gasped.

"Battle! Battle Ox and Interceptor, take out two Ojama Tokens!"

The ox-man rushed forward while the fiend threw a fireball. At the same time it collided with one of the Tokens, the ox beheaded another.

Akane: 2900

Thug: 4000

'_Urg…even though the damage is minimal, he's surely wearing down my Life Points,' _Akane groaned. _'I just need to bring out a Xyz Monster…'_

"I'm ending my turn here."

* * *

><p>Touri: 4000<p>

Thug: 4000

The thug drew immediately before Touri could say anything.

"Let's see how long you could survive THIS!"

Rising out from the ground was a tank-like war machine. What's different from others, however, was that it had a dragon-like head attached to the front as well as a tail.

Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800/2000)…" Touri murmured. "Even though it is a level seven monster, you can normal summon it without sacrificing a monster, but its attack and defense will be halved if you do."

Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast: (1400/1000)

"But that's good enough for me," the thug replied. "I'll be setting a card and end my turn."

'_He seems to be very confident about that monster,' _Touri thought. _'Could he be…?'_

As soon as Touri drew, the thug answered his question.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Skill Drain!"

Touri bit his lip. _'I knew it. By paying 1000 Life Points, it negates the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. He must be running a deck focusing around the use of it.'_

Touri: 4000

Thug: 3000

Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast: (2800/2000)

"With Fusilier's effect negated, his attack and defense points are normal."

Touri looked at his hand. "This isn't a good situation. I need to beat him before he could summon out more powerful monsters…"

He picked up two cards.

"I set a monster and a card. That will be it."

The thug drew. "I'm bringing out Armor Exe (2400/1400)!"

A black and gold suit of armor with arms reaching out for Touri appeared.

"Normally, if Exe gets summoned, he can't attack during that turn. Of course, with Skill Drain on the field…I'll use his strength to tear apart that set monsters of yours!"

The armor suddenly lunged forward, tearing apart the revealed monster, which was Cocoon Maiden (0/2000).

"Next, my Dual-Mode Beast will attack you directly!"

The mechanical monster fired several of its weapons at the young man.

"I won't let that happen," he countered. "I activate my Trap, Defense Draw!"

A barrier surrounded him, protecting him from the attacks.

"Thanks to it, I take no battle damage this turn and I am allowed to draw an extra card."

He drew, but groaned slightly at what the result was: a Trap called Equip Shot.

'_Not exactly what I need right now,' _he thought.

"You just got lucky. Once I bring out more guys, you're dead meat!"

Touri drew again. It was his Shield and Sword. Again, not exactly the best card to play. _Yet._

"Once more," he said. "I set both another monster and a card and end my turn."

The thug drew once more.

"Ha! Take a look at this! I'm bringing out Beast King Barbaros (3000/1200)!"

* * *

><p>"Draw!" Akane shouted, glancing at what she got.<p>

'_Perfect. Better than what I got in planned.'_

"I activate the Spell Double Summon, and with it, I bring forth Genetic DNA (0/0) and Aster Drawn (1600/1000)!"

Along with the DNA creature, a new monster appeared. It was a tiny blonde-haired creature resembling a human, yet she somehow wasn't. She had a black cap on her head and wielded a large paintbrush like a wand.

"I activate both of the effects of my Genetic and Aster Drawn," she announced. "First by paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can use it for any Xyz Summon."

Akane: 1900

Thug: 4000

"Wait…say WHAT!?"

"But that's not all. Aster Drawn can be used as a level five monster for a Xyz Summon! So with it, I overlay my Genetic DNA and Aster Drawn! Come, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (2600/1700)!"

After the two creatures flew into the portal, a tornado of black feathers billowed out as the fallen angel appeared.

"Also, when Aster Drawn's used for a Xyz Summon, I can draw a card. I activate Adreus's effect. By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a card on the field. The one I choose is your Nightmare Wheel!"

One of Adreus's orbs flew into his hand, transforming it into a giant dark claw. He slashed at the giant wheel imprisoning Avenging Judge, reducing it to rubble while the judge stepped forward without a single scratch.

"Adreus now attacks your Archfiend Interceptor!"

"Damn it!" the thug cried. "I-I'm activating Interceptor's effect! If you attack, you take 500 damage!"

The football fiend raised one of its hands and a fireball materialized at the center and threw it at Akane.

Akane: 1400

Thug: 4000

Akane braced herself for the strike as she declared, "Time for _my _effect. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Pursuing My True Self!"

Her set card flipped over and the ground under Adreus's feet shone.

"I will reveal a card from the top of my deck. If it is a monster, I can equip it to one of my monsters and it gains that card's power."

Akane drew. She smiled as she revealed what it was: Undercover Agent, with 2700 attack points and 1000 defense points.

Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon: (5300/2700)

"What!? 5300 attack points?"

"Go!"

The fiend threw fireball after fireball at the fallen angel as he casually walked towards it, easily swiping away the fiery projectiles. The darkened claw emitted a shadow aura as he swiped at the fiend, turning it into ash.

Akane: 1400

Thug: 100

"Avenging Judge's effect activates. If I inflict battle damage to you, I can either special summon or destroy a monster equal to or less than the damage you took. With the total amount you took, I choose to destroy your Battle Ox. Go, Hammer Judgment!"

The towering man raised his gavel up to the air. Seconds later, a _massive _hammer fell out of the sky and crushed the ox-man, creating a tremor so huge that it sent the thug flying into the air…

Akane: *WINNER*

Thug: 0

* * *

><p>Jason drew. "I play the Spell Pot of Greed," he began as he drew two more cards.<p>

"Yes! I special summon L2 Module Warrior-Drill (1000/1000)!"

Another holographic warrior, this time having a drill strapped to his left leg appeared.

"I'm normal summoning L1 Module Warrior-Lightningstorm (1000/1000)."

This holographic warrior had real gauntlets at its arms.

"All you're summoning are a bunch of monsters with only 1000 points," the thug grunted. "What're you trying to do with all of 'em?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jason asked as he scooped up all of his monsters into one card zone. "You might've wondered why I haven't overlay my previous two monsters in the past turn. But now…I'll overlay my four level three monsters!"

All four warriors let out battle cries as their bodies turned into different colors as they flew into a forming red portal. Seconds later, a figure in a white bodysuit jumped into the air and landed on his feet. The thug looked at its attack power as the image of it appeared in front of it and laughed. Like the previous four, this one has 1000.

"Is that all!?" he cackled. "You might as well surrender now, since Enginel is still my most powerful monster on the – "

"I activate Masked Hero Fourze's effect (1000/1000)!" Jason interrupted as each of the warrior's Xyz Materials flashed. Suddenly, all the real equipment that the previous holographic figures were equipped with appeared on Fourze's body.

Masked Hero Fourze: (3000/3000)

The thug's eyes widen as his laughter ceased at once. Jason continued on.

"Normally, I could Xyz Summon him with two monsters, but I could use two additional ones as well. For each Xyz Material he has, he gains 500 attack and defense points. Also, each Module Warrior has an effect when they're used as a Xyz Material."

"First up, I detach Module Warrior-Launcher from Fourze to inflict 400 points of damage to you for every card in my hand. I have three."

Fourze leapt into the air as the launcher part fell from his body. It spat out three missiles that flew wildly in the air before coming into contact with its target.

Jason: 3500

Thug: 2800

Masked Hero Fourze: (2500/2500)

"Now, Fourze attacks Enginel!"

The warrior rushed at the giant machine as he balled up a fist.

"Like I'll let you! By detaching a Xyz Material, I can switch Enginel to defense mode and it can't be destroyed by battle!"

Jason smiled. "That's even better for me," he replied. "When Drill is used as a Xyz Material, the monster attached to it can inflict piercing damage!"

The drill on his wrist activated and began spinning as a barrier formed around Enginel. Fourze leapt into the air at lightning-fast speeds, punching through the barrier and buried the drill into its head.

Jason: 3500

Thug: 1300

'_Still. It's a shame that I couldn't activate Blaster's effect,' _Jason thought. _'If the Xyz Monster destroys a monster, then that guy would take damage equal to its original attack. But even then, it would only work if the monster is a Fire monster.'_

"I'll end here."

"Damn it…" the thug swore as he drew. However, his panicked look quickly changed into glee as he placed it onto his field.

"I summon Aura Eater (100/100)!"

A tiny rainbow-colored wisp of smoke appeared.

"When Aura Eater's summoned, it can absorb half the attack of a monster on the field, such as your Fourze!"

Jason gasped as a powerful aura enveloped the wisp as it began sucking away energy from Fourze.

Aura Eater: (1600/100)

Masked Hero Fourze: (1500/3000)

""Now I'll have Enginel switch from defense to attack mode. Get ready, 'cause Aura Eater will now attack Fourze!"

The wisp suddenly changed into a crouching fiend, scampering across the field until it reached the white warrior. It latched onto him and Fourze disappeared into white mist that blew at Jason.

Jason: 3400

Thug: 1300

"Now, Enginel attacks you directly!"

Despite its head busted from Fourze's attack, it was still able to fire a barrage of lasers at the boy. He cried in pain as he was forced down by the attack.

Jason: 1600

Thug: 1300

'_Alright. That should keep me protected for now. Now to just wait for my next assault…'_

"I'm ending my turn here!"

* * *

><p>A massive centaur-like monster burst out of the ground and roared at Touri. But instead of a man with horse legs, the "man" barely looked like one, and the lower half of its body was some sort of black beast. The "man" part of the monster carried a giant lance and a shield.<p>

"I can summon Beast King Barbaros (3000/1200) without sacrificing anything. You probably know what side effects is the result of this, but of course, Skill Drain takes care of it."

'_Like a normal Skill Drain Deck, something powerful like this would be in one,' _Touri thought. _'But this is troublesome. Three monsters with more than 2000 attack points. Either way, one of them will get to me.'_

"It's over for ya!" the thug sneered. "Armor Exe, attack that guy's facedown!"

The armored being rushed forward as Touri's set card flipped over. Rising out of it was a creature similar to his Ogretail monster, but this one had crimson red fur and heat can be felt coming from the tip of its shield-like tail. The armored monster slashed the beast to bits, but not before it tossed three fireballs at each monster, setting them ablaze.

"When Vajratail (1900/1500) is in the graveyard, I can pay 500 Life Points to special summon a level four monster from my deck. However, it will be destroyed by the end of the turn.

Touri: 3500

Thug: 3000

A large alligator-like creature with an armor-like back appeared. Its defense points were 1300. However, as it appeared, all of the thug's monsters cried weakly as their attack points dropped.

Armor Exe: (1200/700)

Beast King Barbaros: (1500/600)

Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast: (1400/1000)

"W-what?" the thug shouted in panic. "But my Skill Drain's still on! So how - ?"

"It's my Vajiratail's additional effect. If I possess another monster in my graveyard the turn it was destroyed, it can reduce the power of all your monsters until the end of the turn."

The thug scowled. "Yeah, but my monsters are still stronger than yours. Go!"

Fusilier Dragon fired its weapons at the strange monster. Before it could even turn to ash, Barbaros rushed forward and slashed Touri with its spear.

Touri: 2000

Thug: 3000

"There. You might've stopped me, but I know that you're going to run out of options soon. Go ahead and make your move!"

Touri complied and drew. "I set another card and I activate Card Destruction. With it, we discard all the cards in our hands and draw an equal amount."

The moment he drew his new hand, an idea popped up in his head.

"I reveal one of my set cards, Shield and Sword!" he announced as one of his two set cards flipped over.

The thug let out a shocked cry as his monsters' powers changed once more.

Armor Exe: (1400/2400)

Beast King Barbaros: (1200/3000)

Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast: (2000/2800)

"Based on that reaction, I would guess you know the effect," Touri responded. "Next up, I summon Kongou (1900/1000)."

An ape-like creature with a burly flesh-like body appeared. It smashed the ground with its fists as it made several strange sounds no ape could ever make.

"I now activate the effects of Cocoon Maiden, Vajratail, and Ukonvasara from my graveyard."

"Oh come on! They have even more effects!?"

"Yes. Each one can be equipped to a monster on the field, and that monster gains all the stats each one has!"

Three large cells materialized in front of the ape and it devoured each one. But on the third, it suddenly began shrieking in pain.

Kongou: (1900/3000)

"Huh? How come - ?"

"Ukonvasara's effect. Instead of increasing power, it decreases the total amount of attack points that it has by half. And now, I attack Beast King Barbaros!"

As the ape rushed forward with a deranged look on its face, Touri's second set card flipped over.

"I activate Equip Shot. During the battle phase, I can forcibly equip one of my equipped cards to one of your monsters."

"So…you mean…?" the thug looked up to see the spirit of the alligator that he had destroyed rushing straight towards Barbaros. It collided into the beast and bit into its arm.

Beast King Barbaros: (600/3000)

Kongou: (3800/3000)

"No…no, please don't!" the thug's eyes widen as he began backing away.

"This is a lesson for you," Touri responded. "Don't attack anyone else ever again. Finish this!"

The ape monster jumped high into the air and stomped down hard on the Beast King before it began pummeling it with its large fists. The strikes were so powerful that they created shockwaves, and the ape finally formed a ball of energy and tossed it at the thug…

Touri: *WINNER*

Thug: 0

* * *

><p>Brionac tried countering the blast with its own ice breath, but the stream of ice quickly melted against the intense flames. It didn't even let out a cry as the fire swallowed its entire body.<p>

Ray and Yukie: 5700

Rei: 7300

"There. That'll be it for me."

'_I thought I was careful back there,' _Yukie thought as she looked at her hand. _'Cianvilks didn't activate any of his set cards in response to Cyanvilles's attack. Perhaps…'_

"…Draw," Yukie spoke. "I normal summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset (1900/1200)."

A purple-colored dragon wearing golden armor appeared.

"Eset is a level five monster. However, I can normal summon it with the cost of changing its attack points to 1000," Yukie explained as her monster roared.

Hieratic Dragon of Eset: (1000/1200)

"Next, by tributing a Hieratic monster on my field, I can special summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet (2000/1600)."

A dragon _very _similar to Eset appeared after the first disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"When I tribute Eset, I can special summon a Normal Dragon-Type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, but its attack power gets reduced to zero."

A card slid out from Yukie's deck.

"Appear before me, Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord (0/0)!"

For a brief moment, Rei thought that he heard a dragon's roar before noticing a giant golden sphere with a red mark at the middle floating high above Yukie's head. He had seen her duel, and he knew what was coming next. And he knew that he wouldn't like it.

"I activate the Spell Monster Reborn," she announced. "Appear before more, Eset!"

A white portal formed and the other dragon flew out.

"Ooooooh crap…" Rei murmured.

"Go, Eset and Nebthet, attack Cianvilks directly!"

Both dragons flew at Rei at the same time and unleashed a stream of different-colored fire at him.

Ray and Yukie: 5700

Rei: 3400

"I'm not quite finished yet," Yukie continued, much to Rei's dismay. "By targeting a Normal Dragon-Type monster such as the Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, Eset can change the levels of all Hieratic monsters on the field equal to the level of the one I choose."

Eset let out an eerie howl as a purple aura surrounded both it and Nebthet.

"The Seal is a level eight monster. Therefore, I overlay it and Eset to build the Overlay Network!" Yukie declared as both of her chosen monsters transformed into white energy. What came out of the red portal was an _even _bigger monster than her Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord. It was another dragon, with scales so red that it looked like armor. It was equipped with golden armor that covered much of its body. It stayed in the air as it stared down at Rei, flapping its giant, fiery wings to remain floating.

"You should be thankful that this is my Main Phase 2, so my Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (3000/2400) can't attack," Yukie said. "I think I will end my turn here."

"J-jeez…" Rei groaned as he managed to get back up. He was knocked down from her two direct attacks and didn't even get to move when she Xyz Summoned.

'_Great. Now I'm stuck in a crappy situation,' _he thought as he tapped on the monitor of his Duel Disk. His two set cards were a Trap called Diamond Dust and the other a Normal Spell called Moray of Greed, which he planned to use as a decoy, which unfortunately, didn't work.

He was wondering what he should do when he noticed Ray and Yukie looking at something behind him with a startled look on their faces. He turned around.

* * *

><p>"I draw!" Jason cried as he started his turn. "I activate the Spell Monster Reborn, reviving my Module Warrior-Blaster!"<p>

The holographic warrior reappeared.

"Ha, that again?" his opponent sneered.

"That summoning was a special summon," Jason reminded him. "So now, I normal summon a second Lightningstorm."

The warrior wielding real gauntlets appeared in a burst of light.

"Now, I overlay my two level three Module Warriors!" he declared as another portal formed and the two flew into it. "Come, Grenosaurus (2000/1900)!"

The ground burst apart as the familiar red dinosaur forced its way out.

"Y-yeah, but even if you attack, I still have some Life Points left – "

"Not really. Grenosaurus, attack Aura Eater!"

The dinosaur launched a large fireball that swallowed up the wisp.

Jason: 1600

Thug: 900

"I activate both Blaster's and Grenosaurus's effects," Jason declared. "First, when it is attached to a monster with the same Attribute as it, when that monster destroys another by battle, it can inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack."

A giant version of Blaster's gun appeared on the dinosaur's head. It fired a beam at the thug, knocking him down.

Jason: 1600

Thug: 800

"With Grenosaurus's effect, when _it _destroys a monster by battle, I can detach a Xyz Material to inflict 1000 points of damage!"

"Huh…wait, wha-!?"

The thug looked up just in time to see Grenosaurus looking down at him before it cooked him with its fire breath.

Jason: *WINNER*

Thug: 0

At the exact moment the victory buzzer rang, he heard another one ring right behind him. He turned to see that the black-haired girl had defeated the other thug. She must have noticed his victory, as she turned around to face him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Jason nodded. "Thanks for the help, miss. But…who are you guys?"

"Me and my friends heard the commotion," the girl explained. "We met a girl with glasses – is she your friend?"

"Reiko?" Jason blinked. "Is she fine?"

The girl nodded. "One of those delinquents was chasing after your friend, but we took care of him."

"I see…" Jason murmured. "Thanks, I guess. I'm Jason Hutchins. What's yours?"

"Akane Kuroyuki," she responded as she looked around. Touri was crouching next to his knocked out opponent while still dueling (and winning) against their opponents. Meanwhile, the blue-haired young man was dueling against the leader and the lone young woman. It was pretty apparent that the blue-haired young man was losing as his two enemies both had extremely large monsters on their fields and he had none.

"Is he your friend as well?" she asked. "If he is, perhaps we should – "

"L-look out!"

"Huh…?"

Jason pushed her just in time; a loud gunshot rang out as she heard something whizzed right above her.

"D-dude, what the hell're you doin' - !?" one of the thugs stammered.

A ragged, menacing growl rapidly approached Akane and Jason and felt the weight of his body lifted from her. He let out a cry as she watched him being thrown back before she felt a forceful hand grab onto her collar. It was one of the thugs, or more specifically, the thug that she had beaten.

"Shut up!" the thug roared at his companion before glaring at Akane's face. She could practically feel hate and anger radiating off of him. How could a simple loss send someone to craziness?

"And you, you little bitch," he hissed. _"No one beats me. Period. And now…"_

He placed the gun to the side of Akane's head. She could see the thug's grin as he glanced at the others, who were frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Ha…hahaha! You see? You don't mess with me…I…I could do anything! I could kill you all right here, right now…!"

"…Do it."

"Huh?"

The thug looked at Akane's face and was surprised that she was sneering at him, but she was more surprised of herself. Instead of fear, she somehow began feeling courage and bravery rising up as she found herself speaking once more.

"You heard me," she responded to the thug's question. "Do it. I dare you to. I'm sick of your **bullshit, thinking that you can do anything that you want. **You can talk about having the power to kill someone as long as you want, but I know for the fact that you can't bring yourself to do it. If you kill **me now, **then what would **your future be? No matter what you say, scum like you can't get away with this…!"**

It was like her own body had a mind of its own. She found herself grabbing onto the thug's arm. At this point, she knew that he would shoot or yank his arm away, but he didn't. He was so stunned by her statement that he was allowed her to disarm him…

"You're twisted **reasoning for all **this…you won't **have a **future in a life **like this**! **You're just a worthless brat who's having a temper tantrum because you can't have your way…!"**

"Akane!"

The spell on the thug was broken; Nature, who was sure that the thug was surrendering, rushed forward. The thug, his face now in fear, shook away Akane's arm and aimed the gun at Nature.

Akane's eyes widen, but along with courage and bravery, she felt another emotion filling her.

Anger.

And everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hehehe…"<strong>_

Akane opened her eyes as her head throbbed painfully. But she wasn't at the street anymore. Instead, she found herself standing in an endless white room. It felt familiar to her…

"_**Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all…?"**_

She felt her head throbbed again as her vision blurred momentarily. But the moment she could see again, she noticed a dark figure several feet away from her.

"Wha…?"

"_**Can you answer my question, Akane Kuroyuki…?" **_the dark figure asked as it began walking toward her. The figure took the shape of a little girl in a dress, but everything about it, even its face and dress, were covered in darkness as if it was literally a shadow. However, Akane didn't feel afraid of it. Instead, she somehow felt that she had seen the figure before…

"I…" Akane murmured as the dark figure stopped in front of her. She could see its face; it was pitch black. Even its eyes were covered in darkness as it spoke again.

"_**Do you desire power?" **_the dark figure asked. _**"Do you wish for power to protect the ones you hold dear…? I could give you that. If you answer my question."**_

"Mirror…mirror…on the wall…" Akane tried to move, but found that she was paralyzed on the spot. "I…I don't know…who are you? I don't know who you are, but yet I feel that I still know you from somewhere…"

The dark figure giggled as it stuck out a hand. A burst of light shone from the center of its palm, and Akane strained her eyes to see what was emitting that light when it stopped. A single gear with seven teeth rested in its hand. She stared at the strange object when –

'_Ugh!?' _Akane couldn't move her hands as she felt her head throbbed painfully once more. Her vision blurred, but it was clear to her that the area around her was changing. The white, endless void of a room changed into a smaller room ablaze. She wanted to cover her mouth as she breathed in smoke, but she couldn't. All the while, the pain in her head continued to increase until…

Everything froze. The pain stopped and her vision returned.

She was standing in the room that was on fire, but everything froze. The flames, the smoke, everything. But she didn't care. With her vision now normal, she noticed another figure standing in the back of the room. The figure's body was covered in darkness, but that was due to the fires, and the one in the room was much taller than the dark figure.

Another burst of light, stronger than the last, shone in front of Akane's face. She cried out as she reflexively covered her eyes with her arm. She realized that she had regained the movement of her arms, but she still couldn't move her legs.

"_**I'll give you only a small portion of this power, but only for this moment. I'll look forward for our next meeting, Akane Kuroyuki. And I expect a new answer to my question…"**_

She uncovered her eyes and saw that a tooth of the gear was floating in front of her. She was unsure why, but something was telling her to take it.

And so she reached out…

"_**After all…"**_

And took it. The exact moment her fingers touched the surface, everything began fading into white. The last thing she heard was…

"_**We're all connected with a network of our souls."**_

* * *

><p>"…he's waking up!"<p>

"Akane! Akane!"

Akane opened her eyes to see Nature, Crystal, and Touri standing above her.

"Is she alright?" she heard Jason's voice spoke.

Akane groaned as she tried to sit up. Her entire body ached as she looked around. The other thugs and the blue-haired young man weren't to be seen. "What…what happened…?" was all she could ask.

"I don't know," Crystal murmured. "It happened so fast…"

"That guy with the gun tried aiming at me," Nature spoke, looking a little shaken. "You just…snapped, I guess."

"You threw that crook off of you with amazing strength," Touri explained. "He tried to shoot you, but you just stood your ground and _dared _him to shoot you. I'll say that it's the first time I heard you say profanity to anyone."

"I…did?" Akane blinked.

"Yeah," Nature nodded. "You shouted – "

She somehow knew, yet she swore that she didn't see any of it happened, but she heard of an echo of herself shouting in her head.

"_NO! I'm not letting you hurt her. I'm not letting you hurt anyone at all! Unlike the scum that you are, I got loved ones that I want to protect, and I __**won't let any others die! You want to kill someone, you son of a bitch!? Well, fine! You might as well kill me, though, because it's ME that's going to rip your damn arm off before you can get anyone else here!"**_

'_Wha…what…?'_

"Heh…a loved one, huh?" Nature chuckled. "Thanks for saving me back there, Akane."

Akane nodded before turning to Jason. "Your name is Jason Hutchins, correct? Who were those people?"

"That blue-haired guy's Rei Cianvilks. He's sort of a friend of me and my other friends," Jason explained. "Those guys that attacked us – they follow around Ray Cyanvilles – the guy that he was dueling with. He and Rei went to the same school, but they don't like each other. Ray's the leader of a group of delinquents, but I don't think he enjoys it that much. Those guys that attacked us always follow him around and will attack anyone that they believe to be his enemy – or in this case, everyone."

"Speaking of which, what happened to them?" Akane asked.

"They ran," Nature responded. "Well, all of them except for that Ray guy and that girl who joined him. I saw that Rei person running past me during the commotion of you shouting at the guy who tried holding you hostage."

"They left him behind," Crystal said, turning her head towards the unconscious form of the thug. "Cyanvilles told them that he still has his own standards and he won't help anyone who would try to kill others."

"So…what should we do with him?" Touri asked. "We can't leave someone like him lying in the middle of the street."

"Let's contact the police," Akane sighed as she managed to stand up. "They'll sort the rest of this out."

* * *

><p>"…Yeah, I'll head back now."<p>

Jason placed his Duel Gazer back into his pocket before turning to the group back at Touri's house.

"I need to head back to the hotel my class is staying at," he said.

"Class?" Akane blinked. "You mean you're not from Heartland City?"

Jason nodded. "I'm from Duel Academy from New Domino City," he explained. "Classes are canceled for the World Duel Carnival, so…yeah."

"New Domino City, huh?" Nature murmured.

"W-well, thanks for helping me out," Jason said. "Take care."

The boy walked away.

"We should head back to our inn as well," Crystal said. "It's getting pretty late now."

"Yes," Touri nodded. "You girls should hurry before it gets dark. Good luck and take care."

Akane nodded, but wasn't paying attention. Instead, she kept replaying the sentence that she didn't remember, yet remembered saying in her head.

"_NO! I'm not letting you hurt her. I'm not letting you hurt anyone at all! Unlike the scum that you are, I got loved ones that I want to protect, and I won't let any others die! You want to kill someone, you son of a bitch!? Well, fine! You might as well kill me, though, because it's ME that's going to rip your damn arm off before you can get anyone else here!"_

The phrase "And I won't let any others die".

What could that possibly mean?

* * *

><p>"She's certainly changing, isn't she?"<p>

Unknown to the others as they walked away, they were being watched from the very start. Both the redheaded girl and Charles were standing at the top of a building nearby, though the girl was looking inside the bag during the entire incident.

"Eh? You said something?" the redheaded girl asked as she pulled her head out from the bag.

Charles chuckled. "Nothing, nothing," he said as he glanced at Akane. "She's beginning to awake. Much earlier than Yukonami had foreseen."

"Yeah," the girl grunted as she stared at the disappearing girl. "You think Yuky-Namy should know about this?"

"Yukonami will know about this whether or not we tell him," Charles responded. "The unexpected should also be expected as well. Things do not always go exactly as planned in one's schedule, nor could you expect the unexpected in your life. It is like the heart of a human. You may think that you know them, but you don't. Everything in existence will always hide something from others, let it be their true personality, their true self, their secrets and desires. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Nope," the redheaded girl replied cheerfully. "I'm just going to guess that it's the same as a Deus ex Machina."

"Yes…a Deus ex Machina…an event or a situation where the chances of getting out of it are close to zero, the one chance of saving the would-be victim is by a miracle – and that miracle happens so suddenly that you would have no clue of what just happened. You are partially correct. Now, do you believe that this is a case of a Deus ex Machina? At the last possible second, something awakened within Akane, and she was able to use some of her strength to save the day."

"Dunno. Based on the character in question and the thing that saves the one in trouble, if there was some sort of foreshadowing or that supposed "Deus ex Machina" turns out to play a more significant role later on, then it might not be. Let's say, for example…"

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out three dolls; two of them are animals, one a jellyfish and the other a salamander, and the third, a tall, thin man in rags. She set all three of them onto the ground. She picked up the man in rags and the salamander, which she dangled over the roof by its tail.

"Let's say that the evil Mr. Gothyman has captured our hero, the Salsalamander, and dangles him over a cliff in Heartfalls River when…"

She suddenly threw the doll up into the air, but she grabbed the jellyfish doll and the salamander landed on top of it.

"Out comes Jellypopper out of nowhere. However, before Jellypopper left our hero to journey back to his home, he was a travelling explorer who would save others from dangerous beasties, and before he left, our squishy friend mentions that the Heartfalls River is his home. Or…"

She then pick up the salamander doll and placed the jellyfish on the ground.

"…It could be everything that I had just said, when suddenly…"

She threw the doll into the air again, but this time caught it between her fingertips.

"…A large eagle suddenly catches Salsalamander! Now before this, there were many other situations like this where our hero manages to get away at the last possible second, but later on, it is revealed that he is actually affected by a power which allows him to improve his odds of survival, but only barely as he doesn't know about this. Could be or could not be a Deus ex Machina. Could be a twist or a cliché, who knows? It's all in the opinion of the people. Now…"

She scooped up all three of her dolls and carefully placed them inside her bag.

"Speaking of a Deus ex Machina, have you seen Arky around?" she asked.

"Riddle would be at the rooftop of the hotel you two are stay tonight," Charles responded. "Pummeling Daku, which I might add."

The redheaded girl smiled. "Thanks," she said as she stood up. "Bye-bye!"

Charles watched as she ran through the rooftops of the other buildings at alarming speeds, quickly disappearing from his view.

"What a girl," he said. "I already know what her future is with Riddle. But for Akane…"

He closed his eyes and chuckled. He opened them a second later, but the pupil of one of his eyes changed into many spinning gears of different colors.

"…She's an interesting one. So much potential, so many paths so could take once she awakens."

"What would her path be once she begins to awaken once again tomorrow…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aura Eater<strong>

DARK/Fiend/4/100/100

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that monster loses half of its ATK and DEF, and this card gains that amount.

**Avenging Judge**

EARTH/Warrior/4/2000/1000

When a monster you control destroys a monster by battle, you can activate one of the following effects:

You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Graveyard equal to or less than the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent.

Destroy 1 monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent.

**Bombination**

DARK/Machine/3/500/500

You can Tribute this card to inflict 500 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Bombination"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated.

**Ukonvsara**

WATER/Reptile/4/1000/1300

When this card is in the graveyard, you may equip this card to any face-up monster on your side of the field. The equipped monster loses half of its ATK and DEF.

**Vajiratail**

FIRE/Beast/4/1900/1500

When this card is destroyed, you can pay 500 Life Points; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. That monster is destroyed during the End Phase. During the turn that this card is in your Graveyard, the ATK of all monsters that your opponent controls are halved until the End Phase. When this card is in the graveyard, you may equip this card to any face-up monster on your side of the field. The equipped monster gains all stats and effects of this card.

(The above 5 cards are created by me.)

**Masked Hero Fourze**

LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 3/1000/1000

Effect: 2 level-3 monsters.

You can XYZ summon this monster with 2 additional monsters. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each XYZ-material monsters on this card.

**R1 Module Warrior-Blaster**

FIRE/Warrior/3/1000/1000

Effect: If you control a different face-up "Module Warrior" monster on the field, you can increase the level of this card by 1. This card cannot be used as XYZ material with another "R1" monster. If this card is attached to an XYZ Monster with the same attribute as this card, that monster gains the following effect:

When the target monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

**R2 Module Warrior-Launcher**

FIRE/Warrior/3/1000/1000

This monster can be special-summoned from your hand if you control a face-up "Module Warrior" monster on the field. This card cannot be used as XYZ material with another "R2" monster. If this card is treated as an XYZ-Material monster on the field, you can send it to the graveyard to apply the following effect to the XYZ monster this monster is attached to, as if it were that monster's effect:

Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each card in your hand.

**L1 Module Warrior-Lightningstorm**

WIND/Warrior/3/1000/1000

If you control a different face-up "Module Warrior" monster on the field, you can increase the level of this card by 1. This card cannot be used as XYZ material with another "L1" monster. If this card is attached to an XYZ Monster with the same attribute as this card, that monster gains the following effect:

Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by the effect of "Masked Hero Cosmic Genex-Storm States".

**L2 Module Warrior-Drill**

EARTH/Warrior/3/1000/1000

This monster can be special-summoned from your hand if you control a face-up "Module Warrior" monster on the field. This card cannot be used as XYZ material with another "L2" monster. If this card is treated as an XYZ-Material monster on the field, the following effect is applied to the XYZ monster it is attached to:

When the target monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(The above five cards are created by Colossal Fighter GX. All credit goes to that Author.)

**Kongou**

EARTH/Beast/4/1900/1000

When this card battles a Defense Position monster: You may reduce that monster's DEF to 0. During battle between a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. 1-2: nothing happens. 3-4: increase this card's ATK and DEF by 500 until the end phase. 5-6: Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Fierce Kongou" from your Deck. When this card is in the Graveyard, you may equip this card to any face-up monster on your side of the field. The Equipped monster gains all stats and effects of this card.

(The above card is created by Storm Dryu. All credit goes to that Author.)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The new character <strong>Jason Hutchins<strong> belongs to **Colossal Fighter GX**, **Ray Cyanvilles** and **Rei Cianvilks** belongs to **Civil Kenears**, **Reiko Taozi** belongs to **Shapesnatch**, and **Yukie Kujo** belongs to **An Anon Fellow**. All credit goes to these Authors for their OCs. Cedric Harmon, meanwhile, is an OC of my own creation.

**Chapter 33: Deus Ex Machina**

Some say that a Deus ex Machina is bad for stories. Who knows? But when the redheaded girl gets snatched away into the night by a mysterious stranger, a Deus ex Machina might be what saves her, or in her opinion, _her _Dues ex Machina _will _be the one that saves her. Can the villainous stranger be able to hold off against the horde of machines that her knight in shining armor possesses, or will they overwhelm him?


	34. Chapter 33: Deus ex Machina

Chapter 33: Deus ex Machina

* * *

><p>The area in the center of Heartland City illuminated once again with hundreds of bright lights coming from the buildings and attractions from the fairgrounds. The area was simply known as Heartland, and in the very center of Heartland was a giant tower with a heart on top higher than any of the buildings in Heartland City. The tower was believed to be the home of Mr. Heartland, though only the ground floor can be accessed by the public, and that was only during special occasions.<p>

Heartland itself was known as a paradise due to the unlimited entertainment and happiness it holds. However, access to Heartland was mostly restricted due to a giant wall surrounding it, and a limited pass must be bought for those who live outside in Heartland City. The only exception was the poor people, as it was said that Heartland was founded so that they wouldn't have to suffer and instead live in happiness.

Gamemaker Canis Minor Psi chuckled sinisterly within Heartland Tower. Somewhere near the middle of the tower was a floor entirely taken up by the Gamemakers as requested by them. Security guards and robots still patrol the floor, though there was one room that was restricted to almost everyone. Almost no one knows what was on the other side of the door, but Psi was inside the room.

The room was dark and spacious with the only source of light sitting in front of the Gamemaker: a strange human-sized glass tube filled with liquid that was emitting an eerie green light. Something can be seen inside the device like a human imprisoned in some sort of alien base for study or experimentation.

"Heh…looks like the Ghoul's ready pretty soon," he muttered to himself, grinning.

At that moment, however, he heard the door opened. Psi's grin melted away as he sharply turned around. For a brief moment, his appearance suddenly changed. He no longer looked human, but instead looked like a pitch-black werewolf, its fangs bared-

"I see you're working on another "project"," the deep, gravelly voice of the hulking form that was Gamemaker Canis Major Chi spoke as he stepped into the room. In a blink of an eye, Psi turned back to normal as he scoffed.

"You're still up?" Psi asked. "Tomorrow's your "big day", you know."

"I know that," Chi muttered as he glanced at the large glass tube. "Are you trying to create another Ghoul despite not having the exact technology?"

"This'll do," Psi chuckled as he glanced at the thing inside the tube. "The fatass put up quite a fight, but I, of course, beat him in the end."

"But you still have Hound and Deep with you," Chi replied. "I am sure they are more capable of dealing with-"

"Ha! The Ghoul's not for hunting him down," Psi responded. "I think I'll be using him for a little fun…and to hunt a few Numbers."

"Don't go overboard. If they find out who we are, the mission will fail. Collecting Numbers is our least concern right now."

"They won't complain as long as we collect 'em. And speaking of which, that fatass I beaten has a Number!"

Psi walked towards a table with a deck box sitting on its surface. He opened it, searched through the cards until he pulled one out and tossed it at Chi, who caught it. Looking at the art, the Number was a rather large spaceship that was Rank 7. The Number was called…

'Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk. But…why does this seem familiar?'

"…Still, that guy was pretty nuts, going on and on about being the "1st Fleet Commander"." Psi yawned. "Well, I guess I'll take a break."

As Psi walked past him, Chi glanced at the Number Card one more time before throwing it back towards the table. He then looked at the thing in the glass tube before leaving as well.

'_Tomorrow will be a busy day,' _he thought as he pulled a card out from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Arc Riddle was pummeling Daku<p>

…Or at least almost pummeled him.

Daku heard the iron pipe coming down from behind before he had seen it. The boy in the black hood turned around and grabbed the pipe before it could hit him, but he was sure that the ground underneath his feet shook. He wouldn't be surprised that there were cracks forming as he stood there. After all, Riddle himself wasn't exactly a normal person.

Suddenly, Riddle loosened his grip on the pipe and Daku seized it as his own. He swung the pipe, but Riddle wasn't there anymore.

He felt the pipe shook a little and looked up.

Riddle was standing on the pipe with perfect balance.

"C'mon, you can do better than that," he laughed.

Daku swung the pipe again, but Riddle jumped off before he lost his footing. The hooded boy swung at the silver-haired boy again and again, but none of them made contact as Riddle kept dodging them all with increasingly daring maneuvers until…

_Thump._

Riddle felt his back touch the wall. He was cornered.

He heard Daku yell and saw him running, but he grinned.

There was a crack, but it wasn't the sound of Riddle's ribs being pierced by the pipe.

It was the wall being pierced. Riddle was inches away from Daku's face as made a hand stand on the pipe. Daku tried to move, but suddenly felt his body shaking. Now that he thought about it, his arms were getting weak, and he noticed that the sky was gray and Riddle's feet were planted there…

…Gray as in concrete. The exact moment Daku realized it, gravity kicked in and the boy collapsed onto the ground.

Above him, the hooded boy heard Riddle laugh.

"Ha! Looks like I won."

* * *

><p>"…Still, it's a shame that Rita wasn't there to see me trounce you. She would've gotten a kick out of that!"<p>

Riddle laughed and Daku sighed before taking another bite of food. The two were at a restaurant and were one of the few that were left. They sat at a small table, with an empty seat next to Riddle. As the boy in the black hood bite into his piece of chicken, he noticed a pair of girls whispering and giggling to each other leaving. He had a bad feeling that they were talking about the two boys…

"Why am I even here?" Daku asked. "This isn't likely that you would invite me to have dinner with you and Rita. You would've have left me with Tamboly back at the hotel. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She says that she has to do something before coming here," Riddle said, waving his fork around. He hadn't touched a single piece of food, instead waiting for Rita to show up before eating. "And that's where you come in."

"Eh?"

"I want to impress her, you know?" Riddle explained. "You've been all around Japan, right? If so, then you must know some good places for our wedding, and – "

"Riddle," Daku interrupted. "You know for the fact that I've been chased around Japan. Why would I take the time to enjoy the places I visit if I'm not staying there permanently?"

"Well, there's gotta be some places you know!"

"Well…fine, I suppose the Neonlight Forest is a good place. Then there's the Bell Spring near New Tokyo. But anyways, why Japan? Why not back at America, where she was born at? You know, err…"

"New York City," Riddle answered. "Maybe, but Rita says that she prefers staying in Japan."

"Hmph." Daku stared at his plate before stabbing into a large piece of meat.

"Speaking of Rita, what'd you think of her? You two never really talked to each other up until now."

"She's crazy, that's all I know."

"Really?" Riddle grinned. "I noticed that you're not even remotely attracted to her or any girls at all. You into guys?"

"If this wasn't a public area, I would flip this table at you right here, right now," Daku responded. "Besides, why do you care? Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"Just asking."

Daku sighed. "Simply don't see her anything special at all. I find her like any other girl. Then again, I'm not into what you call "romance"."

"Heh. Given the fact at where you lived in for most of your life, guess I can't blame you."

"…"

Daku stabbed another large piece of meat on his plate again, this time harder. When he lifted it, Riddle noticed a small crack forming.

"…We'll get them."

"…?"

Daku looked at Riddle. He still spoke in the same voice, but the tone changed into something much kinder rather than more sarcastic and cocky.

"Once we have a deal for a good cause, we won't turn our backs," he said. "We'll help you get those that caused your pain, no matter what."

Daku smirked. "Thanks," he said as he began reaching for his glass of water. "And I wish you and Rita a future happy wedding."

"Ha, I always knew you were a nice guy."

"Shut up."

Daku drank.

" - !?"

He felt something inside his mouth.

He spat out whatever it was – along with the water – out of his mouth and onto his plate.

The thing was a small bright blue jellyfish. Daku immediately glanced at the other tables and was glad to see that no one was around to see this.

"Huh, one of Rita's Jellypoppers," Riddle murmured. "What are you doing here, little guy?"

The jellyfish creature began floating in the air as it emitted several buzzing noises.

"I…see. Very well then," the silver-haired boy nodded. "It's probably best if you return back to her."

The jellyfish let out another buzz before diving into the water on Daku's plate.

"What a nasty surprise…" the boy in the black hood muttered. "What was it saying?"

"Eh, something about playing against a supposed unbeatable Shogi player and winning against him, but is in a heap of trouble," Riddle responded. "I swear, everyone's so serious about games nowadays. Remember that time I played poker with that yakuza and it ended with the Self Defense Force surrounding the entire building?"

"That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen," Daku said. "So, back to the point. Shouldn't we go after her?"

"Well, if the guy that's causing trouble for her, I'm sure she can handle him all by herself," Riddle responded as he stood up.

"Then why are you standing up?" Daku asked.

"We're going after her anyways," he said. "The fair noble knight will save his princess from the evil king."

"You're anything but fair and noble, but yeah. What about dinner, though?"

"Afraid we'll have to can this little date. It's a shame, too, since this restaurant will close down in an hour and a half. Doubt this issue will last before it closes."

* * *

><p>"Well. This stinks."<p>

Rita leaned against the metal wall of the warehouse and sighed. Despite the fact that she was kidnapped, the only thing that was on her mind was…

She was missing out on her date.

Despite how anyone else would react to a kidnapping, her reaction was much different. She was annoyed and disappointed. Normally, she would be able to get out of this situation easily, but…

Light escaped from the cracks of her bag, followed by a small rustle.

Rita expected it and opened the bag. The jellyfish-like creature that Riddle called Jellypopper flew out and faced the redheaded girl and began to buzz. To anyone else, they would just hear that. But for Riddle and Rita…

"_Momma, momma," _the jellyfish spoke in a child's voice. _"Papa and Uncle Daku are coming_."

Rita smiled as she patted it. "Alrighty then, sweetie," she said. "Momma's going to take care of things from here. You just go to bed, okay?"

And like a deflating balloon, the jellyfish shrunk in size as it flew back into the bag. Rita giggled and rummaged through it, pulling out a deck box a few seconds later. She opened it, and looked through all of them. Each monster was part of an Archetype: the Symphony Avatar.

The deck was a gift given to her by Riddle, but these cards were very special. Each "monster" in the deck contained a spirit that called her "Momma" and Riddle "Papa". While she knew the obvious, she considered them her "children", and when alone, treated them lovingly.

Rita closed her eyes as he held the deck close to her. She remembered her past.

She had met Riddle when she was a little girl, after she got lost in a subway. While she never met him before, her parents greeted him like an old friend and allowed him to stay in their grand home. Over the next several years, she always questioned herself to why Riddle's appearance remained the same as he was to this present day. But as a child, she was too shy to ask.

That changed after the sudden death of her parents.

Their deaths occurred several days before her birthday. Sick with grief and sadness, she locked herself in her room, crying every day. Both Riddle and her caretaker couldn't get her to leave.

Until the night of her twelfth birthday.

Despite the obvious dangers, Riddle climbed through the window of Rita's room and handed her a gift: her deck.

"C'mon," he whispered softly to the little girl. "Your mom and dad won't want to see their little princess being lonely and sad. You aren't alone in this world, because we're all connected together. So…smile, please…?"

The words that Riddle spoke were cryptic to her at that time. However, instead of sadness, she cried in joy.

And she hugged him.

But as Riddle was still hanging onto the window, the sudden weight knocked them both off of the window and into the night…

…That was when Rita found out who Riddle was.

* * *

><p>But that memory of happiness disappeared with the sound of a loud <em>BANG.<em>

The two metal doors burst open and closed as quickly. Stomping inside was a man with wild black hair, but his face was covered in an oni mask. This was her kidnapper. In his hand was a suitcase.

"Alright, you little brat," the oni-masked man snarled as he slowly stomped toward her.

"Aw, c'mon, pal," Rita cheerfully spoke. "Kidnapping an innocent girl just because I beaten you in Shogi?"

"Shut up!" he barked as he threw the suitcase at the redhead. It missed her completely. "Now…I just want to ask you a few questions…how did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows that I'm the best Shogi player around here, and I've never lost a single match. But you…how?"

"I dunno. Why so serious? It's just a game."

"Just a game!? Ever since people heard of the "unbeatable Shogi player", they flocked like sheep to bet on my matches with others, just to see if the rumors are true. If word gets out that I've lost to a brat like you…"

"Don't know about you, but I think you should take a chill pill," Rita interrupted. "Speaking of which, it's your fault for agreeing to our match. After all, didn't the sign in front of your house say that you were accepting anymore matches for tonight?"

"Tch…"

The oni-masked man growled. "I made an exception for you. Who knew that this pretty young lady is a cheater and a brat? You don't get the seriousness of what's going to happen to you, don't you? Well…allow me to get your head straight!"

And without warning, he rushed at her, hands stretched out reaching -

Everything exploded…or at least half of the warehouse.

The oni-masked man gave a shout of panic as the two giant doors were demolished, followed by the walls that were swallowed up by the inferno.

Just when he thought the flames would engulf him, they quickly disappeared, though not before reducing half of the warehouse to ash and melted slag.

Standing in front of where what used to be the two doors were two boys, one whose face was hidden in a black hood, and the other a spiky silver-haired boy wearing a dark brown trench coat. Strapped to his arm was a Duel Disk, but it was nothing like the man had ever seen before. Instead of being box-shaped like other of the Heartland made Duel Disks, the object that contained the deck and graveyard was more dome-shaped, with various gaps running across it, and inside each one contained a series of small spinning gears, and deeper in, the man could see some sort of glowing orb inside. The platform that held the cards were five, crystal-shaped ones that seemingly float around the device on his arm; each one had a layer of colorless glass surrounding it.

The oni-masked man just stared at the two newcomers. The silver-haired boy just smirked back at him. Then…

"…The doors weren't even locked," Daku pointed out.

That simple comment was what drove the man back to reality.

"W-who the hell are you guys!?" he chocked.

"A-Arky!" the redheaded girl squealed in delight as her face turned back to red.

"A little jellyfish told me that you've been causing trouble for my girlfriend," the silver-haired boy said. "Name's Arc Riddle, but I guess that doesn't matter, since you'll never see us after tonight. Now…"

Riddle's eyes flashed as he sneered.

"…What were you planning to do to her?"

At that moment, the oni-masked man dove right into his pocket, intending to pull out his knife. Those two boys – he doesn't know who they were, but if they had caught him doing this…

He felt the handle of the knife and pulled it out, pointing at the direction of the redheaded girl.

"Don't move!" he barked as he felt sheer bravado rising up. "Or else – "

"Or else what?" Riddle asked, waving a knife in his hand. "Punch the air with your fist?"

The oni-masked man looked at the knife in Riddle's hand and realized something.

It was _his _knife. He looked at his hand, and sure enough, the knife had somehow got to the boy's hand. He turned toward the redheaded girl, only to find that she wasn't there as well. He turned toward the two – now three – as he saw the redheaded girl behind Riddle.

"Wha – how - ?"

"Now let's make things simple," Riddle said. "If you choose, we could beat you half to death, call the cops, and charge you for kidnapping, attempted rape, and so forth, and end things off here. However, since you ruined our date, I think we're going for a different approach."

Before the man knew it, a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer were thrown at him, and he managed to catch them.

"I want you to entertain us," Riddle said as he placed a hand over his eye. "Let's have a duel, here and now."

The oni-masked man scowled. "Damn kid…a duel? Seriously?"

"Quite so. I heard a lot about you when I got here today. Word on the streets around here says that you're an unbeatable Shogi player. Pretty good at that game…but are you good at Duel Monsters? Of course, we'll let you off the hook here no matter what. Of course, if you refuse this duel, what about your reputation as an unbeatable player?"

"If you want to get to Rita, then you'll have to get through _me _first," Riddle smirked. "If you want to run away, now's a good time."

The man was taken aback by the boy's statement, but began thinking about his next plan. It was true that he had started winning shogi matches ever since he had gotten _that._

The man grinned. Shogi wasn't the only thing he kept winning at. Various other card games, and at the end of each of those games, who became the winner. It was thanks to that Duel Monster card that he had found, and he was confident that it will help him win.

"Fine!" he shouted as he pulled out his deck. "I'll teach you who's superior!"

"Oh, really?" Riddle asked as he uncovered his eye. For a brief moment, and unknown to the man, the pupil of his eye changed into a glowing gear and back again. The glass around the card platforms shone as the two duelists drew their five cards.

'_What a poor fool,' _Daku thought as he watched the oni-masked man.

Arc Riddle: 4000

Oni Mask: 4000

"C'mon, Arky! You can win this!" the Rita cheered. Daku, however, remained silent as the two duelists drew five cards.

"Get cocky all you want kid, but you'll never beat me," the oni-masked man warned. "So, I'll take the first draw!"

The man drew and added a card into his hand before taking another.

"First up, I'm playing the Field Spell Line World!"

When a Field Spell in AR Vision would be activated, the world around the duelists would change dramatically. But for this one, a giant checkered board fell from the sky and landed with the ground shaking violently.

"Next up, I'm summoning Line Monster Spear Wheel (500/500)!"

One of the tiles of the board glowed. Rising out of it was a wheel with several spears sticking out of it. In the center of the wheel was a wooden board with a symbol written on it.

"Now, since I have a Line Monster out on the field, Line World gives my Spear Wheel a power boost."

Line Monster Spear Wheel: (1000/500)

"Next, I'm setting a card down and end my turn."

Riddle smirked as he placed a hand on the top of his deck. "My turn," he said. "Draw!"

"From my hand, I play the Continuous Spell Fog of Lies," he began as fog began covering the field. "With this card, I can banish up to three cards from the top of my deck to draw an equal amount. In this case, I banish three!"

The top cards of Riddle's deck faded away as he drew three cards.

"I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (1600/400)."

Rising out from one of the tiles was an orange robot wielding two energy swords.

"Go, attack Spear Wheel!"

Twirling the energy swords around, it rushed at the wheel monster.

"I'm activating my Trap, Sudden Promotion!" the man shouted as his set card flipped over. "If my monster has only about a thousand or lower attack points and is attacked, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon a monster that's a level higher from my deck. I send Spear Wheel to bring out Line Monster D Bishop (1600/1000)!"

Vanishing into a ball of light, a robed man with dragon wings on his back and his face covered by a similar wooden board appeared.

"Because of Line World's effect, it gains a power boost, and unfortunately for you, you must battle with it!"

Line Monster D Bishop: (2100/1000)

The robed man duck to avoid Garadholg's swing and placed a hand on the machine's face. Moments later, the robot's head blew up and the whole body exploded.

Riddle: 3500

Oni Mask: 4000

Riddle covered his face as smoke blew at him.

"Next, when a card's destroyed by another player, Line World forces the owner of that destroyed card to send it to the other's grave. So now, your Garadholg belongs to me!"

"Just a lucky shot," he said as he took four cards. "But now, I'm setting four cards down and end my turn."

'_A lucky shot? Ha! This kid'll never beat me,' _the man thought as he drew.

"I summon Line Monster K Horse (800/800)!"

A centaur with the human part wearing armor and wielding a large curved blade appeared. Just like the others, its face was covered by a wooden board with a symbol on it.

Line Monster K Horse: (1300/800)

"Now, I think I'm going to activate its effect," he announced. Suddenly, the centaur rushed forward and sliced apart one of the set cards that Riddle had. As it was torn to shreds, the man smirked as he saw that it was a Trap Card.

"When K Horse is summoned, it can destroy a card in your Spells and Traps Zone that's adjacent to it," the man explained. "And if it's a Trap, I can special summon a level three or lower monster from my hand, such as my Line Monster Soldier Pawn (500/500)!"

A swordsman with yet another wooden board on his face appeared.

Line World Soldier Pawn: (1000/500)

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Quick Star Level Three," he added. "If I have two monsters with the same level, I can increase their levels by three. Both my K Horse and Soldier Pawn are level three, so their levels become six!"

The man snickered, and the three teens saw that a dark aura was starting to envelope his body. He picked up the two Line Monsters and declared it.

"I overlay my level six Line Monsters K Horse and Soldier Pawn!"

The two warriors transformed into energy as a galaxy-like portal formed in front of the oni-masked man instead of a red portal. They both flew into the center and the entire thing exploded into bursts of bright lights. Through the multi-colored sparks and stars, Riddle could see a strange object rising out…

"Appear before me, Number 72!" he roared.

It was a massive machine-like creature, with the lower half of its body nothing more but four spider-like legs connected to a thin torso. The upper part of its body, however, consisted of a bulky chest with its number mark on it. Instead of arms and hands, two large wheels with spikes around them were in place. Its head was pyramid-shaped, with a single eye gazing at Riddle.

"Line Monster…Chariot Rook (2500/2500)!"

The man sneered at Riddle, expecting to see the boy to look scared. He was angry when he saw that he wasn't even impressed by the sight of it.

Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Rook: (3000/2500)

"How the hell are you still not afraid!?" he shouted angrily. "You should be afraid! You should be giving up hope just like everyone else I faced!"

"Why should I give up hope?" Riddle asked. "I don't hope to beat you because I know that I _will _beat you, and that's a fact that you can't deny."

The oni-masked man screamed in rage.

"Ooh, looks like someone's angry!" Rita giggled.

"Chariot Rook! Destroy him now!" he roared.

The wheels of the Number monster's body flew off and raced for Riddle. The boy smirked, though, as he pointed at one of his set cards. The man's eyes widen, immediately realizing that he had forgotten about his monster's effect, which only works on all cards that are in front of it, and the card that Riddle was pointing at was in front of it.

"I activate the Trap, Resolution of Justice!" he declared. "When I'm about to be attacked directly, I can special summon an Ally of Justice monster from either of our graveyards and double its attack points!"

One of the tiles in Riddle's field burst apart as Garadholg flew out. Its energy swords grew in size and deflected both wheels back at the Number monster.

Ally of Justice Garadholg: (3200/400)

Riddle: 3500

Oni Mask: 3800

"No matter which side you stand, justice will prevail in the end. Lucky for you, the attack boost only lasts until the end of this turn," Riddle said. "Now, what're you going to do?"

"Punk…" the man growled. "Fine! I'm setting two cards and end my turn."

Ally of Justice Garadholg: (1600/400)

Once Riddle drew, he placed the card onto his Duel Disk.

"I summon Ally of Justice Tractor (0/0)."

A small green robot with a crane attached to its chest appeared.

"I now activate my Continuous Trap, DNA Transplant. I declare Light, so now all monsters are now Light Attributes. Next, by tributing Tractor when you have a Light monster, I can add two Ally of Justice monsters from my deck. Which means…"

The boy smiled as he picked up three cards from his hand.

"…I special summon three Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways (2400/1200)!"

Three machines resembling a portal device appeared.

"W-what!?"

"If you have at least two monsters and one of them is Light, I can special summon them from my hand," Riddle explained. "Next, I activate Fog of Lies' effect, which I'm banishing three to draw three more."

Three more faded away from his deck as he drew.

"Now…let's spice things up with a little Quick-Play Spell I like to call Limiter Removal!"

"Aw, not that one!" the man yelped.

"With this card, it doubles the power of all my Machine monsters, but at the cost, they're destroyed at the end of the turn."

Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway: (4800/1200) x3

Ally of Justice Garadholg: (3200/400)

"Go, one of my Cosmic Gateways will attack your D Bishop!"

"Hmph…Riddle's famous "Machine Rush", huh?" Daku murmured as one of the Gateways fired a laser beam at the robed man.

"I'm activating a Trap called Illegal Intercept!" the man declared. "By banishing a Line Monster from my graveyard, I can redirect all attacks to another on my field, such as Chariot Rook!"

The giant Number monster disappeared from its tile and appeared on Bishop's tile and took the blast.

"Next, I activate my second Trap, Casualty Decrease. When a monster I control isn't destroyed, but I take battle damage, I can target another monster and decrease that damage equal to half of the original attack points of it for the rest of the battle!"

D Bishop's body glowed and the aura flew to defend the man.

Riddle: 3500

Oni Mask: 2800

"But can you take two more blasts?" Riddle asked as the other two fired their laser beams at Chariot Rook.

Riddle: 3500

Oni Mask: 800

"Unfortunately, if I try to attack with Garadholg, I'm afraid you won't be able to take any battle damage. Now, I'll set a card and end my turn. Now because of it, all my Machines are destroyed."

Cracks began to appear around each of the machines' bodies and light began to escape from them. They blew up, creating flames that covered Riddle's field.

"That's a huge mistake you've made!" the man shouted as he drew. "Just because you've steered clear from my Chariot Rook's path doesn't mean that you're safe. I still have two strong monsters on the field of the field, and now, I summon Line Monster Gold General (1300/1300)!"

A man with armor completely made of gold appeared. His entire head was covered by a helmet and another wooden board.

Line Monster Gold General: (1700/1300)

"When this guy's summoned, all monsters adjacent in the same column as it gains 500 attack points, but my General can't be destroyed by battle. Chariot Rook is right next to it, so it only gains that power boost – just enough to take you out!"

Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Rook: (3500/2500)

"Go, attack that kid directly and end this!"

The wheels came right off of the Number monster and straight for Riddle once again. This time, though, they struck, sending smoke that was already being created from the flames everywhere.

The oni-masked man laughed maniacally at his handiwork before turning to Daku and Rita.

"You see!?" he howled. "Your friend here thought that he could beat me, but he lost! No one can beat me! I'M UNSTOP – "

"Oh, really?" Rita smirked, interrupting his mad declaration. She pointed to Riddle's field and he followed her finger…to see him still standing.

"Wha-wha…?"

"I activate a little Continuous Trap called Call of the Haunted," he explained. "I used it to revive one of my Cosmic Gateways, so now…"

Riddle: 2900

Oni Mask: 800

The man growled. "You just won't give up, do you?" he asked. "Bishop, attack him directly!"

The robed man fired an energy ball at Riddle, though he wasn't pushed back at all.

Riddle: 800

Oni Mask: 800

"Looks like we're at a tie, huh?" Riddle asked. "Too bad it doesn't make a different for you…"

"Shut up and make your draw," the man snarled. "Don't forget; I got myself three strong monsters and you don't have any on – "

"I activate my Trap, Return From The Different Dimension!" Riddle shouted. "By paying half of my Life Points, I can special summon all monsters that I have banished back onto my field. So all the monsters that disappeared due to the Fog of Lies' effect are back."

Riddle: 400

Oni Mask: 800

Four monsters appeared: a dark purple bomb, a mechanical bat with various tubes connecting from the back of its wings, a purple jar-shaped object protected by a silver machine with a single needle at the bottom, and a large machine with hands holding various weapons.

"Now, it's time for me to draw!" Riddle declared as he started his turn. "I'm now tuning my level four Ally of Justice Quick Supplier (1000/500) and my level two Ally Salvo (400/300)!"

The bat let out a mechanical screech as its body transformed into four green rings. They aligned themselves up as the small purple bomb flew into the center. As a pillar of light shot down, Riddle pulled out a white card from his pocket.

"Come to me, Ally of Justice Catastor (2200/1200)!"

Flying out of the light was a spider-like machine. Its body was plated with silver and black armor and its legs are golden. At the center of its face was a single shining green eye as it gazed at Chariot Rook.

"How will that thing help?" the oni-masked man asked. "Even if you attack my General, I'll still have some Life Points left!"

"My Catastor can destroy _any _monster that isn't a Dark monster without dealing battle damage," Riddle smiled. "Next, I tribute my Ally of Justice Unlimiter (600/200) to double my Omni-Weapon's (2200/800) attack power."

The small device flew towards the machine with multiple weapons and injected it with its needle.

Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon: (4400/800)

"Aw shit…"

"I don't care what you and your ego tells you," Riddle grinned. "It's impossible for you to beat me. I could attack you with Omni-Weapon and end this duel, but where's the fun at that? Someone like you is more fun to play around with once their pride's been destroyed. Embarrassing, having your pride ruined by me, right?"

Riddle couldn't see it, but he knew that the oni-masked man was starting to lose it. He chuckled as he continued on.

"I want you to lose everything. You'll make a perfect sacrifice for Rita's happiness. For me and Rita's world. And now…Catastor, wipe out Number 72: Chariot Rook!"

Catastor's green eye changed red. It fired a beam that pierced right through its body and cracks began appearing all around it. The spider machine moved its head around, slicing apart the Number monster until it was just rubble.

"Omni-Weapon, destroy General and end this!"

Dropping one of its weapons, the machine grabbed the man and tore him apart with its other weapons. One of the arms planted something on what was left of its body and hurled it at its master, which exploded seconds later. The oni-masked man, however, didn't let out a cry as he sailed into the air and collapsed several feet away.

Riddle: *WINNER*

Oni Mask: 0

The glow of the glass around the card platforms faded away as Rita rushed and hugged him.

"You won!" she giggled. "I always knew that you would win."

"Ha…who'd you expect," Riddle chuckled, the tone of his voice suddenly changed into that of a mature, flirty young man.

"Still…I'm sorry that I got you and Daky into this mess," she admitted.

"It's nothing. After all, you know the perfect way of paying me back…"

Rita let out a happy sigh while Daku let out a groan. However, he was the one who noticed the oni-masked man slowly getting back up.

"I'd settle the rest of this talk back at your bedroom," he said. "I think we have trouble."

"Heh…hehe…" the oni-masked man let out a dark chuckle as he grabbed for a suitcase that was lying nearby. Despite his face was covered, the three could feel hate pouring out from everywhere.

"Let me ask you something," the man spoke slowly. "That girl…is she that special to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riddle asked. "She's my world, and I'm her world. My happiness is her happiness and her happiness is mine. Plus, I gave her a promise."

"_I'll show her a new World."_

"Ha…HAHAHA!"

The oni-masked man began laughing, though none of the three were unnerved by him.

"I can never get kids these days!" the man cackled. "So full of themselves…waltzing into dangers like they could get away safe and sound! For you…I'm invincible. I'm supposed to be invincible, thanks to the powers that you brats will never understand. And unfortunately for you all, you're not going to get out of here ALIVE!"

The oni-masked man bashed the wall behind him with the suitcase as it burst open. Then it was like time slowed down, but the insanity and anger that the man felt only increased as he seized the gun that had fell out. His wild movements had caused most of the cards on his Duel Disk to fall off, but one of them that had remained was the one card that he treasured the most. The one that helped him win at all of his games.

Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Rook.

But ironically, this card would help him lose everything in the end.

The man pointed the gun at the three teens, and uncaring of what would happen, he fired.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Ga-chi._

Three bullets fired. Just the exact number he needed.

But none of the three collapsed.

Instead, he heard the sound of something metallic hit the ground as his mask fell apart, leaving him stunned.

"…?"

Another metallic sound as his Duel Disk was torn apart by something.

"Wha - ?"

A third metallic sound and the gun went flying from his hand. The object that had knocked the weapon from his hand rolled to his feet, and he looked down to see what it was.

A bullet. The bullets that he had shot at the teens.

"What a shame," the man heard Riddle sighed sarcastically. "Looks like you can't learn a lesson. This is truly regrettable for you. Oh, I should probably give you back your knife."

And then the man felt the strangest sensation in his hand, which soon turned into the greatest agony he had ever felt.

"Ah…_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH_!"

The man looked down at his hand to see the blade of his knife spinning at the center of his palm. It was cutting through everything…his flesh, his fingers…it kept on spinning until his hand was reduced to an unrecognizable shape that the knife fell off and clattered onto the floor.

Anger turned to fear as the man fell to his knees and helplessly stared at his destroyed hand as the wounds freely bleed. A shadow casted over him, and he looked up to see Riddle standing over him. One of his pupils was the spinning gear again, though this time, it was glowing much brighter than before.

"Before you forget everything, you should know this," he spoke softly. "There are powers beyond this World. Powers that humans and not even grander beings can comprehend. Powers that only those beyond Gods and Devils can comprehend."

"W-who…?"

"Me? Well…I guess We're beyond the Gods and Devils.."

And the man collapsed. Riddle chuckled as he pulled a card from his Duel Disk and lowered it to the man's head. The Fog of Lies card shone, and within seconds, the man's injuries were gone. The bits of flesh, fingers, and blood flew back to the destroyed hand, reforming it as though it was never injured to begin with.

"And that's the end of it," Riddle said as both the glow from his card and eye faded away. He turned around and smiled. "Now…where were we?"

Daku groaned again as he watched Rita run up to him.

"Those two…" he murmured as he watched them kiss.

"What? Are you jealous of their relationship?"

A voice suddenly spoke behind the hooded boy. Alarmed, he sharply turned around to see another silver-haired boy with the same appearance as Riddle, with the only exception that he was wearing different clothes.

"Love could change people," Arc Yukonami said. "Did you notice Riddle's interactions with the oni-masked man during their duel? While he's often full of himself, he acted even more prideful and arrogant than before. But I suppose that's his way of showing off to Rita."

"What are you doing here, Yukonami?" Daku wondered.

"I was checking up on you and the others when I only found Tamboly sleeping inside," Yukonami explained. "So…how do you like this city, Daku?"

The hooded boy scoffed.

"After everything I've been through, this is too unreal for me."

"Heh…after all, Heartland City is considered a utopia in Japan."

"A utopia?" Daku's eyes narrowed. "What a joke. There's no such thing as a utopia."

Yukonami smiled. "Do you even know where the term utopia comes from?"

"I don't, but I hear that word so many times that I know what it means. How can you call this place a utopia if people like this wander the streets?"

He gestured toward the unconscious man.

"How can you create a utopia if people commit violence and crimes freely of their own will?" he continued. "No matter how much you try, you can't keep a utopia forever, such as how the Heartland government tries to keep the secrets of the AR Vision systems within the city."

"Ah yes, that. Do you recall the worldwide hacker group that altered the programming of the Solid Visions inside the Duel Disks made out of Heartland City? Many Duel Disks that were altered are capable of inflicting real damage to people, and they don't have to be in duels, either. Thankfully, the damage couldn't do _actual _damage to the environment, and any injuries that people may suffer aren't fatal. Of course…"

Yukonami chuckled.

"…If they are able to take the programming of the AR Vision used in duels, then perhaps this situation would become more serious…"

But Yukonami knew what would happen anyway. He had seen this happen multiple times before, outside of this World. A year where crimes would rise along with the number of Duel Gangs all around Japan, and how one group of teenage vigilantes would try and fight against these crimes.

But that was another story to be told at another time.

"But enough about me," Daku said. "What about you, Yukonami? Based on what Ebenezer and Rita told me, tomorrow is the day…"

Yukonami's face hardened. "I know that," he said. "Even if it is hard for her, Akane must face it. Akane must awaken the one sleeping within her…"

He sighed as he covered one of his eyes as he felt his "power" coming from it.

He and his companions, companions with the same appearance, voice, and name. Despite the same appearances, they each own a different surname and a "power". A power that could force both Gods and Devils to their knees; a power that could either be the time of Armageddon or the light of a miracle.

But with the power in their hands, none of these strange beings knew of their origins. Were they really created by Gods, just like humans? Were they the lost souls of humans that become powered? Or were they abominations, toying and living with humans for their amusement as the infinite time passes?

Thousands of theories were made, but none of them became the official one. In the end, they just accepted that they were "special".

"Is the Seal still up?" Daku asked.

Yukonami uncovered his eye, which changed into a similar spinning gear. However, it was flickering from blue to red, and red to blue before it stopped changing.

"It's wearing off," he said. "Perhaps by March, this Seal will cease to exist, and I'm afraid that I'll become what I used to be before Ebenezer gave me it."

"Before it could, would you help me? Would you help me rid of these so-called "Gamemakers"?"

Yukonami gave a sad smile. "Only if it endangers Akane," he said before turning to Riddle and Rita. "I hope she will become happy as them."

The boy's eyes lingered at Rita. Compared to his sad smile, Rita's smile showed genuine happiness and affection. That smile which he hated at first, but realized that he had liked it all along when he met her. After that "incident", he regretted to hate her smile.

When he saw her again, he was both shocked and happy, but he knew one thing.

The Rita he had first met was long dead along with her lover, one of Yukonami's companions, leaving behind a group of children that would later create the Wooden Dojo of this World.

This Rita, the cheerful girl with Riddle was not from this World, but from another World very similar to this.

But despite the two Ritas having the same personality, Yukonami couldn't shake off the guilt for what he had done to this World's Rita and her lover. And so, he resolved into awakening Akane her "power", before he could turn back into who he was before.

After the few years of loneliness after Akane's parents died, he wished he could at least see her smile cheerfully. A smile very similar to the one that the living Rita had when she and her group of friends graduated from Central Duel Academy in 2015.

But that was another story to be told later.

Before leaving, Yukonami looked at the couple in the destroyed warehouse one more time.

The boy wearing the trench coat. His name was Arc Riddle.

The girl with the red hair. Her name was Rita Kuroyuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally of Justice Tractor<strong>

DARK/Machine/1/0/0

While your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster, you can Tribute this card to add 2 "Ally of Justice" monsters from your Deck to your hand.

(This card was used by the Diablo in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds in Episode 106. Credit goes to the writers.)

**Line Monster K Horse**

EARTH/Beast Warrior/3/800/800

When this card is Summoned: Destroy 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone that is adjacent to this card's column. When a Trap Card is destroyed by this card's effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand, except "Line Monster K Horse".

**Line Monster Spear Wheel **(Normal Monster)

EARTH/Rock/3/500/500

**Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Rook**

EARTH/Machine/Xyz/Rank 6/2500/2500

2 Level 6 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all cards your opponent controls in the same column as this card, OR if this card is affected by "Line Promotion", you can destroy two cards in your opponent's Monster Card Zones that are adjacent to this card's column.

**Line World**

Field Spell

All "Line Monster" monsters gain 500 ATK. All destroyed cards are sent to the Graveyard of the player who destroyed them.

**Quick Star Level 3**

Spell

If you control 2 or more face-up monsters with the same Level: Increase the Level of each of those monsters by 3.

(The above 5 cards are used by Hishakaku in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga Rank 25. Credit goes to the creators.)

**Ally of Justice Quick Supplier**

DARK/Machine/Tuner/4/1000/500

When this card is in your Graveyard and 1 "Ally of Justice" monster you control battles a LIGHT monster; You can banish this card to have it double its ATK until the End Phase.

**Line Monster D Bishop**

EARTH/Spellcaster/4/1600/1000

If this card battles a monster that is either in front or adjacent to this card's column: You can discard 1 card to have this card gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

**Line Monster Gold General**

EARTH/Warrior/4/1300/1300

This card is cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is summoned: All monsters adjacent to this card's column gains 500 ATK.

**Line Monster Soldier Pawn**

EARTH/Warrior/3/500/500

If this card battles a monster that is in the same column as it: Destroy that monster.

**Casualty Decrease**

Trap

When 1 monster you control is not destroyed by battle, but you take Battle Damage: Target 1 monster you control and decrease all damage you take this turn equal to half the original ATK of that monster.

**Illegal Intercept**

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack: Banish 1 Line Monster in your Graveyard and target 1 Line Monster you control; your opponent can only select that monster as an attack target for this turn.

**Resolution of Justice**

Trap

When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon 1 "Ally of Justice" monster from either player's Graveyards and double its ATK until the End Phase.

(The above 7 cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA: <strong>The oni-masked man is based off of Hishakaku, a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga. The difference is, well…are their personalities…probably.

**Chapter 34: Waltz of the Puppets**

The second day of the World Duel Carnival. Getting ready to leave, Akane runs into Yuma and Tori, who invites her to watch a duel between their friends and the National Duel Champion of Asia, IV. While it started off as innocent, the duel goes out of control as IV forcibly turns it into his own puppet show, with his opponents' monsters as the unfortunate marionettes…

Until then, please Read and Review.


	35. Chapter 34: Waltz of the Puppets

Chapter 34: Waltz of the Puppets

* * *

><p>"Yo, Akane. It's time to – holy crap, you look terrible."<p>

"Ugh…uh…huh…?"

Akane opened her eyes. Nature was standing by her bed, fully dressed.

"You alright, Akane?" Nature asked.

"Yes," Akane blinked as she rubbed her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…here."

Nature gave Akane a mirror. When she looked at it, she almost dropped it in surprise.

Her face looked very pale, and despite not feeling tired, the look on her face suggested the opposite. It was as if she had a very serious fever.

"You sleep well?"

"Yes."

"You stayed up all night?"

"No."

"You sick or something? Because you're sharing a room with me and Crystal…"

"Erm…I'm feeling fine. And besides, did I look sick to you yesterday?"

"Well, no. Just checking. Actually, you don't think it's because of what happened with those guys at New Domino City?"

"Well…"

_"Hehehe…"_

_Akane opened her eyes as her head throbbed painfully. But she wasn't at the street anymore. Instead, she found herself standing in an endless white room. It felt familiar to her…_

_"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all…?"_

_She felt her head throbbed again as her vision blurred momentarily. But the moment she could see again, she noticed a dark figure several feet away from her._

_"Wha…?"_

_"Can you answer my question, Akane Kuroyuki…?" the dark figure asked as it began walking toward her. The figure took the shape of a little girl in a dress, but everything about it, even its face and dress, were covered in darkness as if it was literally a shadow. However, Akane didn't feel afraid of it. Instead, she somehow felt that she had seen the figure before…_

_"I…" Akane murmured as the dark figure stopped in front of her. She could see its face; it was pitch black. Even its eyes were covered in darkness as it spoke again._

_"Do you desire power?" the dark figure asked. "Do you wish for power to protect the ones you hold dear…? I could give you that. If you answer my question."_

_"Mirror…mirror…on the wall…" Akane tried to move, but found that she was paralyzed on the spot. "I…I don't know…who are you? I don't know who you are, but yet I feel that I still know you from somewhere…"_

_The dark figure giggled as it stuck out a hand. A burst of light shone from the center of its palm, and Akane strained her eyes to see what was emitting that light when it stopped. A single gear with seven teeth rested in its hand. She stared at the strange object when –_

_'Ugh!?' Akane couldn't move her hands as she felt her head throbbed painfully once more. Her vision blurred, but it was clear to her that the area around her was changing. The white, endless void of a room changed into a smaller room ablaze. She wanted to cover her mouth as she breathed in smoke, but she couldn't. All the while, the pain in her head continued to increase until…_

_Everything froze. The pain stopped and her vision returned._

_She was standing in the room that was on fire, but everything froze. The flames, the smoke, everything. But she didn't care. With her vision now normal, she noticed another figure standing in the back of the room. The figure's body was covered in darkness, but that was due to the fires, and the one in the room was much taller than the dark figure._

_Another burst of light, stronger than the last, shone in front of Akane's face. She cried out as she reflexively covered her eyes with her arm. She realized that she had regained the movement of her arms, but she still couldn't move her legs._

_"I'll give you only a small portion of this power, but only for this moment. I'll look forward for our next meeting, Akane Kuroyuki. And I expect a new answer to my question…"_

_She uncovered her eyes and saw that a tooth of the gear was floating in front of her. She was unsure why, but something was telling her to take it._

_And so she reached out…_

_"After all…"_

_And took it. The exact moment her fingers touched the surface, everything began fading into white. The last thing she heard was…_

_"We're all connected with a network of our souls."_

Akane still remembered the cryptic message that the shadowy figure told her.

'_What was that? Was it some sort of illusion, or was it real…?'_

"…I don't know," Akane responded, choosing to change the subject. "But I'm fine. Speaking of which, where is Crystal?"

"She left early," Nature responded. "If you're not feeling well, just take a break, alright? See you."

Nature set down the mirror and left the room. Akane took the mirror and looked at her face, wincing at the sight of it.

"…Maybe a quick shower will help me," she concluded as she left the bed.

* * *

><p>The sound of an echoing trumpet caught Akane's attention as she tied her hair to a ponytail after changing. She poked her head out of the small window to see the giant hologram of Mr. Heartland in the sky.<p>

"_Gooooood morning, brave duelists!" _he boomed. _"The World Duel Carnival proceeds to its second day, and now the real fun begins with something special happening today!"_

'_Something special?' _Akane wondered.

"_But for now, keep your hearts burning in passion as you duel! HEART BURNING!"_

With that statement, Mr. Heartland's body was enveloped in literal heart-shaped flames as they disappeared as well.

Akane looked at herself in the mirror and pinched her cheek. She looked perfectly fine now.

"Well, I better get – UGH!?"

She cried out in surprise as her foot stepped onto something round. She flipped and fell; the object clattered next to her hand, which she picked up.

"Urg…what's this…? Blue…hair dye?"

* * *

><p>"Who knew it belonged to her…"<p>

Akane placed her Duel Disk onto her arm, but pocketed her Duel Gazer as she left the inn. However, she only took ten steps when…

"LOOK OUT!"

"…Hu – UGH!?"

She cried out in surprise – again – as somebody rammed into her. Both of them fell to the ground with a painful _thud._

"Are you alright?" A female voice spoke above her. "Gosh, Yuma. You need to be more careful!"

"Yes, yes, I'm…wait. Yuma?"

Akane opened her eyes to see a familiar red and black spiky-haired boy flying on the ground. Yuma Tsukumo realized whose voice it was and sat up.

"Huh - ? Oh, You're – Akane!"

The young boy jumped back to his feet and helped Akane up. The green-haired girl that was Tori also realized it and smiled.

"Long time, no see!" Yuma grinned. "So you're in the World Duel Carnival as well?"

Akane nodded as she pulled out her Heart Container and her four Mini-Heart Pieces.

"Yes. So how much did you collect yesterday?"

"Check this out!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own Heart Container that had six inside.

"Ah, just two ahead of me," Akane noted. "But where are you two going? You seem to be in very high spirits, Yuma."

"Of course I am!" Yuma replied. "Me, Tori, and two of my friends are going to meet up with IV!"

Something in her head went off as she recalled what Crystal had told her about.

"IV…? You mean the National Duel Champion of Asia? Is he participating in the World Duel Carnival?"

"Right," Tori responded. "Our friends Tetsuo and the Class Rep are heading to the location to duel him. Want to come along?"

"Well…sure thing," Akane agreed. "It would be interesting to see a champion duel."

"If we hurry, then we can catch up to Tetsuo and the Class Rep," Yuma stated. "I think they went this way. C'mon!"

* * *

><p>The boys that Yuma and Tori called them Tetsuo and the Class Rep was a plump boy wearing an orange t-shirt and blue pants while the Class Rep was Takashi Todoroki, the boy who was with the group when they confronted Ukyo Kitano, their professor that was controlled by a Number.<p>

The destination was a strange one; it was an empty junkyard, quite isolated from any nearby areas that people would go.

"Huh…pretty weird dueling here," Yuma said.

"But we can duel with IV quietly, right?" Takashi pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Wait, is that him?"

Yuma pointed ahead of the two boys. Akane looked at his direction and saw two people approaching them. One was a few years older than them, with blonde hair and oddly enough, a long scar on the right side of his face. He had on a flowing white coat with clothing of the same color, giving him the appearance of some sort of noble.

Behind the young man was a boy about the same age as Akane, with red hair and green eyes. He wore a similar style of clothing as the one in front except that it was red.

Tetsuo and Takashi gave happy cries as they rushed forward with their Duel Gazers.

"Are…are you IV?" Takashi asked.

"Quite so," IV smiled, noticing Akane, Yuma, and Tori. "And these are your friends?"

"Yep," Tetsuo said. "Is it okay for them to watch our duel?"

"Yes, yes! The more, the merrier! Oh, and behind me is my younger brother, III."

The redheaded boy named III smiled and waved.

"Well then, sorry for the wait, you two. Now, let's get started."

"Wa – wait!" Takashi and Tetsuo held up their Duel Disks. "Could you sign your autograph on this? Please?"

"Of course," IV nodded as he took each of them and signed them. "I'm glad. Fan service is my motto after all!"

'_Fan…service…?' _Akane blinked.

"YES!" Tetsuo gave a shout of triumph as he held his dueling gear above his head. "Now! Which one of us should go and duel first?"

"If you don't mind, then perhaps all three of us should duel at once," IV suggested. "That way, everyone's happy. The duel itself will have both of you share 8000 Life Points and I as well. Of course, to add in on the fun, we're going to bet all of our Heart Pieces on this duel."

At that moment, Astral appeared.

"It's a risky move," he said. "This duel is a two – on – one match. Even if IV is an advanced duelist, surely he will have trouble battling against two at once."

"Don't let your guards down, though," IV said as he placed his Duel Disk, a custom model of three red blades attached to a golden gauntlet onto his arm. "But who knows? You two might be able to defeat me. That is the miracle of dueling, where your cards will save you in your darkest hour and shine the path to victory."

"Alright then, here goes!"

At the same time, both boys equipped their Duel Disks and the entire group put on their Duel Gazers.

IV: 8000

Takashi Todoroki and Tetsuo Takeda: 8000

"Well then, let's see what you guys can do," IV smiled. "I'll let one of you take the first turn."

"But in a two against one duel, the later duelist gets the disadvantage," Tetsuo pointed out.

"But he's letting us go first!" Takashi replied. "We have to take advantage to it!"

"You got a point," Tetsuo said as he drew. "Alright, I'm summoning Tin Goldfish (800/2000)!"

A large toy resembling a goldfish appeared.

"When I summon this little guy, I can special summon a level four monster from my hand, so I'm bringing out Gearknight Soldier (1000/1500)!"

A mechanical toy soldier painted completely gray appeared. In its hand was a large gear, which it held up into the air. Spikes popped out of the teeth of the gear, turning it into a chakram-like weapon.

"And now, I'm going to overlay my level four Tin Goldfish and Gearknight Soldier! With these two monsters, I form the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Steel Jawbeast (2400/2500)!"

The ground where the red portal formed exploded as a large worm-like creature encased by blue armor appeared. It opened its mouth to roar, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"A Xyz Monster in the first turn. Impressive!" IV exclaimed.

Takashi looked at Tetsuo with an excited look.

"Did you hear that? IV just praised you!"

Tetsuo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, we can't let our guards down. So with that, I'm setting a card and end my turn."

"Then to summarize, it's my turn!" Takashi declared as he drew.

"I'm summoning Marauding Captain (1200/400)."

The blonde-haired warrior appeared.

"Next, when he's summoned, I can special summon Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) in defense mode!"

A clown wearing a large red hat appeared. It flipped through the air several times before finally stopping. It chuckled as it pulled out several knives out of nowhere.

"And with that, I'm going to set two cards and end my turn."

"Eh? The class rep didn't overlay his monsters…" Yuma noticed.

"He might be thinking of something else…or at least planning to summon another level three monster," Akane said. "After all, no players can attack on their first turn, so your friends' monsters are going to be fine…I think."

"Alright…here goes nothing!" IV drew. "I summon Gimmick Puppet Juggler (1600/1000)!"

Rising out of the ground was a tall mechanical doll dressed in purple robes and had on a mask over its face.

"Next, I play the Field Spell Puppet House."

The area changed around them. The entire group stood inside some sort of theatre. It was completely empty except for the group, with III, IV, and his monsters standing on the stage while Tetsuo and Takashi were standing several feet away.

"Furthermore, I activate Gimmick Puppet Juggler's effect. By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage."

The two boys' eyes widened as the mechanical doll held out an arm and a fireball materialized above its hand. IV took the top card of his deck and looked at it.

"The card that is sent is my level one Gimmick Puppet Princess. But first, Juggler's effect hits now!"

The doll threw the fireball at the boys, which struck the ground at their feet. They both cried out as it exploded.

IV: 8000

Takashi and Tetsuo: 7500

"Hang in there!" Yuma and Tori shouted, though their words of encouragement were drowned out by the sounds of clapping above them.

Akane looked up to see that there were puppets spectating the duel from the balconies above. All of them were dressed in expensive clothing.

"And now, onto Puppet House's effect. Every time a Gimmick Puppet monster is sent into the graveyard, I can add another one to my hand as long as its level is equal to or higher than the one that was sent."

Adding the card to his hand, he took three.

"I now set three cards and end my turn."

Tetsuo gave a confident smirk as he drew.

"Alright, now's our turn to dish out some damage," he declared. "I summon Aye-Iron (1600/1800)!"

A large mechanical toy resembling a lemur wearing a yellow shirt and blue overalls appeared. It flipped into the air, slamming its golden cymbals together.

"I'm activating my Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" Takashi declared as one of his set cards flipped over.

IV's eyes widen in shock. "Oh! So now…"

"I'm going to destroy…the set card in the middle!"

A tornado swallowed up IV's set card. It fluttered in the wind, and the group was it to be a Trap called Mirror Force.

"Let's go, Steel Jawbeast!" Tetsuo commanded his massive worm-like monster as it charged forward, swallowing up Juggler.

IV: 7200

Takashi and Tetsuo: 7500

"I'm activating my Trap, Puppet Repair as well as Puppet House's effect!" IV cried out as his second set card flipped over. "When a Puppet monster's destroyed, I can special summon another copy from my deck!"

A second Juggler appeared.

Tetsuo glanced at Aye-Iron and back at Juggler. They both have the same attack points.

"Uh…I think I'll end my turn here," he concluded.

IV gave a sigh. "That was close," he said. "You almost got me there, Tetsuo."

"R-really?" Tetsuo grinned.

"Time for me to turn things around!" Takashi drew. "I summon Crashbug X (0/2000)!"

Akane remembered this one; the small child with the bomb head appeared in a puff of smoke.

"And now, I overlay my level three Crashbug X, Marauding Captain, and Peten the Dark Clown!"

All three monsters flew into the air and back down into the red portal. Slowly ascending out of it was a giant pixelated nurse wielding an even bigger syringe filled with green liquid.

"I Xyz Summon Antidote Nurse (1800/1200)! Now, attack Juggler!"

The nurse flew toward Juggler and slammed into it, sending it flying through the wall behind it.

IV: 7000

Takashi and Tetsuo: 7500

"I activate Puppet House's effect again…" IV winced.

"And with that, I end my turn."

"Very nice so far," IV said as he drew. Glancing at his hand, he gave a friendly grin. "You two have been working very well together…but can you withstand this one? I banish my two Jugglers from my graveyard…"

A dark portal opened up at IV's set. The surface of it bubbled as if it was water, and suddenly, the two boys gave a frightened shout followed by a series of loud gunshots.

A floating creature in rags emerged out of the portal. Its body was completely covered in a torn up gray cloak, and its face hidden by its hood. But as soon as it appeared, it began firing the two giant revolvers it had in its snow white hands everywhere. Through the flash from the revolvers, Akane could see its face; it was also pure white with no nose or mouth. Just two, inhumanely giant eyes staring at Takashi and Tetsuo.

"Freaky…" Tori murmured.

"You knew that IV has a card like in his deck?" Yuma added.

"Yuma, remember what Shark told you yesterday about IV?" Astral asked. "Perhaps this is what he was talking about."

"Maybe, but…maybe it just has a powerful effect," Yuma responded.

"Correct on that," IV said. "Gimmick Puppet Reaper Doll (2500/2000) can attack twice if it destroys a monster. And now…I'll attack Aye-Iron!"

Aiming its revolvers, the ragged creature fired a series of bullets at the toy lemur, reducing it to scrap metal before exploding. Above them, the dolls clapped once more.

IV: 7000

Takashi and Tetsuo: 6600

"And now, Reaper Doll will attack Antidote Nurse."

One of the bullets shot by Reaper Doll struck the syringe that the nurse was holding. It exploded, and she was swallowed up by the explosion.

IV: 7000

Takashi and Tetsuo: 5900

"Now then…that will be it for me."

"That hurt…" Tetsuo groaned. But checking his hand, he grinned. "I draw!"

"Now, since all the monsters in my graveyard are Machines, I can special summon Gearspring Spirit (100/100)!"

A thin white puppet with multiple arms and wearing a purple robe appeared.

"Now, with my Spirit, I can reduce the power of a monster on your field to zero!"

"What?" IV gasped as Gearspring Spirit's hands glowed purple.

Gimmick Puppet Reaper Doll: (0/2000)

"Now, Steel Jawbeast will send your Reaper packing into the afterlife!"

The giant beast opened its mouth. Despite unleashing a series of bullets into the monster's mouth, it didn't flinch as it swallowed it whole.

IV: 4600

Takashi and Tetsuo: 5900

IV was pushed back. "I…I activate my Puppet House's effect…"

"And lastly, I'll equip Jawbeast with my Ring of Magnetism, so you can only attack it. I end my turn here!"

"Yes!" Yuma cheered. "Now IV doesn't have any monsters left on his field! Go for it, class rep!"

"Maybe…maybe even someone like IV let his guard down…" Takashi muttered as he drew. "I activate the Spell Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."

Once he drew, he gave a huge grin.

"Next up, I activate two Spells: Monster Reborn and Direct Strike!" he announced. "I choose to revive Antidote Nurse. Also, when Peten the Dark Clown is in my graveyard, I can banish him to special summon another copy."

As the two monsters appeared, their bodies were enveloped in a golden aura.

"As for Direct Strike's effect, to summarize, every time you get hit by a direct attack, you take an additional 500 points of damage!"

"I see," IV said. "But just to point things out, if you attack me right now with both of your monsters, I would still have 1300 Life Points."

"Which is why I activate Desperate Power," Takashi responded. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can double the attack power of one of my monsters until the end of this turn, and I choose Antidote Nurse!"

IV: 4600

Takashi and Tetsuo: 4900

Antidote Nurse: (3600/1200)

"Oh…oh no!"

"Now's my chance. Peten, attack IV directly!"

Cackling, the clown unleashed a barrage of throwing knives at IV, who staggered back from the attack.

IV: 3600

Takashi and Tetsuo: 4900

"Antidote Nurse, finish this now!"

Before IV could recover from the last attack, Antidote Nurse charged at the champion, and the entire stage was enveloped in large smoke clouds…

"Yeah!" Tetsuo and Takashi cheered.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Takashi cried.

"We beaten IV!" Tetsuo added.

But their moment of happiness subsided with a laugh.

IV's laugh echoed across the room of the theater, and when the smoke clouds cleared, he was still standing with his Life Points intact.

"That was beautiful," he said in a sarcastic tone, slowly clapping as he spoke. "Too bad it was completely useless."

Yuma's eyes widen. "What the - ? But we say him take a direct hit!"

"No," Akane shook her head as she pointed toward IV's field. "Look."

IV pointed toward the last set card that he had placed in his first turn, which was now flipped over.

"During the attack, I activate the Trap Gimmick Box. All damage I would have taken becomes zero, and I can special summon it as a monster."

Above his head, a portal opened up as a silver box with many carvings that resembled faces emerged.

Gimmick Box: (3600/0)

"Brother."

III, after silently watching the duel, spoke in a soft tone. It was completely different to the sudden harsh tone in iV's voice…

"Please hurry. If they haven't summoned them by this point, then they don't have Numbers to begin with."

Everyone gasped at III's words.

"The Numbers?" Yuma asked.

"If they know about the Numbers…then they must be Number Hunters as well," Astral concluded.

IV's face curled to a sneer. The friendly air that was around him was long gone…no, it was never there to begin with.

"Do you ever stop to wonder why you manage to make it this far?" IV asked. "It's the false vision of hope, where human expression is at its finest!"

"I-IV…" Takashi mumbled, clearly unnerved. "What…what are you saying…?"

"Those hopeful expressions quickly turn to despair as I snatch the chance of victory away! That is why I let my fans have the advantage, so I will always enjoy their pain of losing!" IV cackled. Reaching for his face, he ripped off his Duel Gazer and crushed it. A burst of purple light shone from the back of his hand, and imprinted on it was a mark that resembled lightning. A purple tattoo now covered his eye where his Duel Gazer used to be at.

A tattoo similar to Kaito Tenjo.

"It's my turn!" he roared. "No matter what, no matter what combination or strategy you use, it is far from outplaying me! I summon Gimmick Puppet Limbo Limb (0/0)!"

The ground in front of IV cracked as several skeletal limbs flew out.

"Now, I banish level eight Gimmick Puppet Reaper Doll to change the levels of all my monsters to eight!"

A soft laughter echoed from the limbs as a dark aura enveloped it and Gimmick Box.

"Now, have a good taste, the fan service that I will give to you two! I overlay my level eight Gimmick Box and Limbo Limb! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network…!"

Emerging out of the portal is a massive puppet controller. But attached to it is what seems to be a pulsating heart made out of limbs; light is escaping from the cracks that the limbs aren't covering. Suddenly, the puppet controller tilted until the bottom side is facing both Tetsuo and Takashi and landed on the ground, creating a cross-like tower. An opening was then formed near the top of the tower, and Akane could barely see it, but there is what seems to be a small puppet that is starting to spin something. The pulsating stopped and the heart rumbled as the limbs began to uncoil. The creature that resulted in the uncoiling is a massive black puppet, whose front body is completely opened, revealing hundreds and hundreds of gears working at once, but was quickly covered by skin. The puppet stared down upon the two young boys with green eyes. It had on a red headband that has the number '15' on it…

"…My servant, the marionette of Hell! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer (1500/2500)!"

"He…he really has a Number…" Tori whispered.

"Then…do you think the Number is controlling him?" Yuma asked.

"Most likely not," Astral said. "Based on what Shark said about him, then this is what he truly is…"

"I activate Giant Killer's effect," IV snickered. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy all Xyz Monsters on your side of the field!"

"What?" Tetsuo gasped as the giant puppet lifted its arms as one of its Xyz Materials flew into its headband. Strings shot out from the center of its palms and connected to Steel Jawbeast. The massive ironclad monster tried wiggling free of its strings as it was slowly dragged toward it.

And then Giant Killer's chest opened, revealing a massive grinder.

Tori closed her eyes while Yuma, Tetsuo, and Takashi looked on in horror at what was about to happen. But no one but Akane noticed that something had changed the puppets watching from the balconies.

They no longer resembled puppets. Their frozen, set faces were now leering at Tetsuo and Takashi as they bared their fangs and their eyes flashed red. Their skin was the color of snow or completely black as if they were charred by flames. They looked so real, yet so unbelievable at the same time…

"Take this!"

The sound of a cannon blast returned Akane. Giant Killer must have pulled Antidote Nurse to her doom, as she was no longer at Takashi's field. The grinder split in two, and a large cannon poked out. It unleashed a red laser that swept across the two boys' fields, and they cried in pain as they were sent flying by the attack…

"No!" Yuma shouted.

IV: 3600

Takashi and Tetsuo: 1500

"How beautiful!" IV laughed as Tetsuo and Takashi reeled in pain from the devastating attack. "Your pained, twisted expressions…I bet you want some more of my fan service! Luckily for you boys, I have just one more that I want to show you, and it's the Spell Attack Gimmick!"

The exact moment IV declared it, part of Giant Killer's arm opened up and a whip fell out, but it grabbed it.

"With this, Giant Killer gains 500 attack points, and as an added bonus, if it destroys a monster, I can inflict even more damage equal to its attack points! So go, FINAL DANCE!"

The massive puppet silently looked down at the two fallen opponents with cold eyes. And through the hoots and urgings of the demonic puppets, it raised its whip and slammed it at Gearspring Spirit, which crashed into Takashi. He didn't even let out a yell…

IV: *WINNER*

Takashi and Tetsuo: 0

"Not yet! Not yet!" IV said. "There's still Attack Gimmick's effect!"

"NO!" Yuma shouted. "Isn't this enough? You've won already!"

"But can't you see their faces? Maybe just one more of my fan service will satisfy them! Go, once more!"

"TETSUO! TAKASHI!"

But it was already done. Tetsuo was struck by the whip, and it was over.

Yuma and Tori ran toward their injured friends while Akane glared at IV. Despite no physical damage on their bodies other than the minor bruises and dirt on their clothes, you could still feel pain during AR Duels, and getting hit by a laser and whipped wasn't the best thing you could feel…

"Tetsuo, are you alright?" Yuma asked as he kneeled toward the larger boy. "C'mon, get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm fine…" Tetsuo groaned, though his body was shaking. "But…what about the class rep…?"

"Why…?" Akane trembled, both in fear and rage at over what she had seen. She had seen many cruel and terrible things in the past, but this was one of the most horrific things that she had ever seen.

IV laughed. "Oh? Is there something the matter?"

"WHY!?" Akane shouted. "They admired you like a hero, and you stomped on them like bugs! This isn't how a respected champion should treat his fans!"

"Oh, come now, I'm just defending my reputation. A star like me would give everything that he has at his fans so that they would enjoy it. _Everything,_ that is…"

"Yo**u bastard**…" Akane didn't notice herself swearing at the cruel man. "I should've known something was wrong when you wanted to duel here…I…I'll **neve**r **forgive you**!"

"Oh?" IV raised his eyebrow. "You seemed rather spirited. Perhaps you want to be my fan as well?"

But before Akane could open her mouth, something dropped down from the sky and in between them. It was a bike with one wheel, something that Akane had seen before…

"I've found you," Shark snarled as he took off his helmet.

IV smirked. "Ah, Ryoga…"

"Did you forget about your number one fan, IV!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Antidote Nurse<strong>

LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Rank 3/1800/1200

3 Level 3 monsters

When a Spell, Trap, or effect is activated that would change a monster's original ATK and/or DEF: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effect.

(The above card is used by Takashi Todoroki/Caswell in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 33. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Attack Gimmick**

Spell

Target 1 face-up "Gimmick Puppet" monster; until the End Phase that target gains 500 ATK. Then, if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle this turn: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(The above card is used by IV/Quattro in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 42. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Puppet Repair**

Trap

When a Level 4 or lower "Puppet" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck.

(The above card is used by IV/Quattro in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 33. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Desperate Power**

Spell

Pay 1000 Life Points and target 1 monster you control; Double its ATK until the End Phase.

**Direct Strike**

Spell

This turn when a monster attacks your opponent directly: Inflict 500 damage.

**Gimmick Puppet Juggler**

DARK/Machine/4/1600/1000

Once per turn: You can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Gimmick Puppet Limbo Limb**

DARK/Machine/Tuner/1/0/0

Once per turn: Target 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster in your Graveyard; change the Levels of all monsters on your field equal to the Level of the monster targeted.

**Gimmick Puppet Reaper Doll**

DARK/Machine/8/2500/2000

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing 2 "Gimmick Puppet" monsters in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster: This card can attack again.

**Puppet House**

Field Spell

When a "Gimmick Puppet" monster is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster with a Level equal to or higher from your Deck.

**Steel Jawbeast**

EARTH/Beast/Xyz/Rank 4/2400/2500

2 Level 4 Monsters

When this card would be destroyed by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This card gains 300 ATK instead.

(The above 7 cards are made by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Before Hate and Rage<strong>

A showdown between Shark and the unknown boy III begins. Despite giving him a small advantage, III uses it for his own benefits as he summons his Number. Reflections and memories arrive as Shark struggles to control himself from the influence of the Number as he swears to punish IV for what he had done…

Please Read and Review.


	36. Chapter 35: Before Hate and Rage

Chapter 35: Before Hate and Rage

* * *

><p>"Shark?" Yuma murmured as the boy stepped off of his motorcycle.<p>

"Heh," IV chuckled. "Ah, how did I actually forget? You really are my biggest fan if you're willing to chase me down."

Shark growled. "Yeah, and it's about time for me to repay you for what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" IV asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, yes! How's that sister of yours doing?"

"Sister…?" Akane blinked. She couldn't recall Crystal saying that Shark had a sibling.

Shark snarled in rage. "You set everything up," he said as he pointed at him. "My disqualification…the accident…because of you, she…she…!"

The boy seized his Duel Disk and equipped it.

"I'll get revenge on you, here and now!"

"You…you want revenge?" Yuma muttered.

"Excellent," IV said as he held out his arm with the Duel Disk strapped to it. "I like people like you. So full of rage, hoping to beat down those that wronged them…it makes me happy seeing the despairing faces as they watched their so-called "revenge" being destroyed!"

Suddenly, a red object shot at Shark's arm and quickly coiled itself around it.

"Wha - ?"

III smiled, and Akane and Yuma saw that the boy had on a metal wristband.

"It's called a Duel Anchor," he explained. "Unless I choose to or you beat me in a duel, you can't escape."

"III," IV roughly called out. "Ryoga's my prey. You leave out of this."

"Brother, Ryoga's deck isn't equipped with a Number," III responded. "Therefore, it isn't necessary for you to duel. After all, _his _orders must be obeyed."

IV scoffed. "Fine, I guess this little session's over."

He turned to walk away.

"IV, wait!" Shark shouted. "You're going to run away?"

"Run away?" IV spoke as he pulled out his Heart Container. It was already full. "As you can see, I already finished, so I think I'll be returning to my home for today. Let's duel at the Finals then, and we'll see who's stronger…"

The young man disappeared into the darkness.

"IV!"

"Calm down. Getting angry won't lead you anywhere," III said as he pulled out a crescent-shaped object. "But for now, you'll be my opponent."

"Just who are these people?" Astral wondered. "IV had a tattoo similar to Kaito's, and he wasn't controlled by the Numbers. As for III, he had a Duel Anchor. Are they working alongside him…?"

"Yuma."

Akane and Yuma turned to see Tori and Tetsuo helping up Takashi, who seemed to be unconscious.

"We're taking the Class Rep to the hospital," she said.

"Watch the duel," Tetsuo added. "We'll take care of things from here."

"But…" Yuma began.

"They'll be in good hands once they get out of this place," Akane said. "But for now, Kamishiro…"

Shark ignored what was happening behind him as he pulled out his Duel Gazer.

"Fine. No one's going to stop me from getting to IV. Not even you!"

"Then let's test that," III smiled as the object transformed. The object was split into several large feather-shaped card platforms. An orange mark similar to IV's appeared on the back of his hand as a silver gauntlet materialized on his arm, which he attached the object to. He removed his Duel Gazer, and an orange tattoo appeared in place.

"Duel!"

III: 8000

Shark: 8000

"Alright then, if you don't mind, I'll take the first turn!" III announced as he drew. Looking at what he got, he immediately placed it onto his Duel Disk.

"I play the Field Spell Sunken Kingdom!"

In a flash, the entire world was underwater. They were standing in the ruins of a city, with Akane, Yuma, and Astral at the steps to a giant building while III and Shark are at the pathway that led up to it.

"Huh? The field's underwater?" Yuma blinked before his eyes widen and he hurried to cover his face. "Aw jeez! Where's my oxygen tank?"

The young boy kicked wildly in the air as if trying to get to the surface, at least until Astral said, "Yuma, this isn't real."

The boy stopped and looked down. He was floating in the air for just a second before he pummeled to the ground. Akane, however, wasn't paying attention to this as she watched.

"Next up, I summon Chronomaly Mayan Machine (1500/700)."

The ground in front of III exploded as a silver object resembling some sort of vehicle flew out.

"The heck is that?" Yuma asked as he picked himself up from the ground. "Looks like those artifacts at my house."

"OOParts," Akane explained. "Short for "out-of-place artifacts", they're a term for artifacts that would make no sense of existing due to the technology that would be needed to create them. Give the Mayan Machine for example; I think it's based on the "Maya Astronaut", in which carved on the lid of the tomb of a Mayan ruler was a spaceship very similar to this one."

"It's my turn now!" Shark shouted as he drew. "I summon Hammer Shark (1700/1500)!"

The literal hammerhead shark appeared.

"Since your Hammer Shark's a Water monster, it gains 300 attack points," III suddenly pointed out. "Unfortunately, you can't attack any of my Chronomaly monsters with monsters that are level four or below."

Hammer Shark: (2000/1500)

"Is that so?" Shark asked before smiling. "Don't think that your Field Spell can shield your monster, because I activate Hammer Shark's effect! I decrease its level by one in order to special summon a level three or lower monster from my hand, such as Big Jaws (1800/0)!"

A mini-whirlpool formed in front of Shark and the massive steel-toothed sea monster flew out.

"Now because of your Sunken Kingdom, Big Jaws powers up by 300 points. But now, I overlay my level three Hammer Shark and Big Jaws to form the Overlay Network!"

The two sharks transformed into energy as a red portal formed in front of him. The two flew into the center, and moments later, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000) flew out.

"Since Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of levels, they're unaffected by your Sunken Kingdom, but what gets affected is its attack power!"

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: (2200/1000)

"Now, based on Aero Shark's effect, I could guess…" Akane murmured.

"…He'll use it right away!" Yuma finished.

"Now by detach a Xyz Material, I can inflict 400 points of damage for every card in my hand," Shark declared as one of Aero Shark's orbs flew into the device that connected the two giant sharks together. Each one spat out two rockets that split into four tiny ones as they bombarded III.

III: 6400

Shark: 8000

"Now go, Aero Shark!"

The sharks flew through the water, biting through the ancient machine.

III: 5700

Shark: 8000

"Nice move, Shark!" Yuma cheered. "You're chewing through his Life Points like there's no tomorrow!"

"I activate Stonehenge Methods!" III countered as his set card flipped over. "Now when a Chronomaly monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect, I get to special summon another one in defense mode, and the one I choose is Chronomaly Colossal Head (800/1600)!"

A series of stone pillars rose from the ground and a pillar of light shot out from the center. When the light faded away, sitting there was a massive stone carved to resemble a head.

"Hmph. I think I've done enough damage for this turn. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" III declared. "I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet (1300/1400)!"

Descending from the sky was a small jet made out of gold.

"Now, time to bend the rules of Xyz Summoning for a little bit," the young man smiled as he held out a card. "I play the Continuous Spell Orichalcum Chain, which allows me to Xyz Summon with one less monster required."

"What?" Shark narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for what's coming up next.

"But there's a con to this strong effect," he continued. "If Orichalcum Chain's destroyed, then you get to keep the Xyz Monster. But for now, I overlay my level four Chronomaly Colossal Head and Golden Jet with Orichalcum Chain's effect!"

As a galaxy-like portal opened up, and the two artifacts flew into the center, joining them was a long golden chain.

"With these two monsters and Orichalcum Chain's effect, I build the Overlay Network!" III chanted as a massive dark red object resembling a shark tooth with two "wings" near the bottom. The wings flashed repeatedly as they began to expand and formed into two claws.

"The biggest, most powerful ruler of the sea…"

From underneath and at the back of the shark tooth, actual wings and legs began forming…

"Your sharp fangs shall destroy everything…!"

…And finally, the tip of the shark tooth flashed and it transformed into a shark's head. With its eyes gleaming yellow, it let out a roar as the mark of "32" appeared on its chest.

"…Number 32: Shark Drake (2800/2100)!"

"Another Number…" Akane murmured. "Isn't it…a Water Attribute?"

"If so…" Yuma realized it. "Shark Drake gains a power boost!"

Number 32: Shark Drake: (3100/2100)

"Now go, Shark Drake!" III commanded the massive monster. "Attack and destroy Aero Shark!"

Shark Drake unleashed a stream of strange fire-like substance that transformed into a giant version of its head. The head bit into Aero Shark, causing it to explode.

III: 5700

Shark: 7100

"I'm afraid I'm not done yet. Now by detaching a Xyz Material, I can forcibly revive your destroyed monster, but its attack points are decreased by 1000, and it must battle again!"

One of Shark Drake's Xyz Materials flew into its head. The beast roared as it unleashed a whirlpool that forcibly sent Aero Shark out, both weakened and powered by its and Sunken Kingdom's effect.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: (1200/1000)

But it wasn't enough to save the twin sharks from destruction.

III: 5700

Shark: 5200

"So…you're saying that Shark Drake can attack once more if it destroys Shark's monster?" Yuma asked.

"Not only that, but it's a guaranteed 1000 points of damage," Astral said. "I'm afraid that if Shark doesn't find a way to stop it, he will take another large amount of damage."

"Tch…" Shark grunted as he picked himself up from the last attack. "That's not enough to take me down!" he stated.

"We'll see," III smiled. "I set a card and end my turn."

Shark drew, but Akane could easily tell that he was in trouble.

"Shark Drake has more than 3000 attack points," she said. "If Kamishiro summons a monster in attack mode, he'll take a huge amount of damage. If he summons a monster in defense mode, he'll still take damage once Shark Drake's effect activates."

But unknown to her, Astral spoke up.

"But I could see a way to make a counter," he said. "All he needs to do…"

"…I summon Skull Kraken (600/1600)!"

The skull skeletal squid monster appeared.

"When Skull Kraken's summoned, I can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap on the field. So now, I'll wipe out your Orichalcum Chain!"

The sea monster flipped over and sent a stream of shadowy liquid out of its mouth. It covered Orichalcum Chain's card and it shattered. The exact moment it was destroyed, Shark Drake roared as a ring around its neck appeared and cracks began forming all around it.

Shark watched as it shattered and the Number monster began to head for his side of the field.

'_Even if it should possess me…this is the only way out of it…'_

Unknown to him, III smiled.

'_That's right,' _he thought. _'This is the only way to survive. But now, my mission…'_

_III caught Number 32 as it was thrown to him. The thrower, oddly enough, was a small child with blonde hair, some of it braided to one side of his head. What was a bit unsettling however, was the fact that he had on an iron mask that covered most of his face._

_Next to the small child was a tall man with long light blue hair and blue eyes and wore a dark blue coat that reached to his ankles._

"_You give that Number to him," the man ordered. "After all, he will appear to you eventually."_

"_Yes, brother V," III nodded. Behind him, he heard IV scoffed, but ignored him._

"_We will take everything away from Dr. Faker…just like what he did to us," the man called V declared._

_The small child smiled and spoke in a mature tone. "Don't ever let him know of my existence," he said. "He thinks I am dead, but that false sense of security will be his own undoing."_

"Ugh…argh…"

Shark groaned, and everyone saw that a dark aura was starting to cover him…

"No…" Akane gasped.

"Shark!" Yuma shouted in panic.

But Shark couldn't hear anything. He could feel his heart beating as his breathing grew heavy. He balled up his fists as he felt himself grow dizzy, but he saw that on the back of his right hand, the glowing mark of 32 was there. He tried, but he couldn't stay conscious anymore…

"Ugh…aaaa**aaaagh…!"**

"_**Yes…come, Ryoga…"**_

Shark opened his eyes. He couldn't move his body as he found himself floating in darkness.

And then Shark Drake appeared in front of him.

"_**Yes…come, Ryoga," **_it repeated. _**"Let me within your heart and soul. Release the darkness within your soul…"**_

He tried to move his arms, to try and somehow fight back, but couldn't. All he could do was to barely respond.

"N-no…!"

Shark Drake chuckled, and much to Shark's surprise, it changed. It reappeared, much to his horror, in the appearance of himself. It spoke in his tone, in the same, taunting tone that he had used in the past when he dueled against many of his victims for their decks.

"_**Why deny me? Didn't it felt good? Didn't it felt good when you allowed the darkness of your heart to take control? Wouldn't you want that rush, that power in your hands once again…?"**_

"No…I…I refuse to…!"

Shark Drake laughed maniacally as one of its arms turned into its claw and stabbed him through the chest.

Shark screamed in pain, but couldn't. He couldn't breathe, as if the claws pierced right through his heart for real. He was starting to lose his vision, but he could hear Shark Drake continue speaking in his own voice…

"_**You need me, Ryoga," **_it said as he saw his own eyes glowed. _**"With me as your ally, you can have unimaginable power. With me as your partner, you will no longer need the help of those so-called "friends"…"**_

"_**You want to avenge Rio and defeat IV, correct? Then you will need the ruthlessness that you had possessed…and I can help you…"**_

Shark's will to fight back was fading away…

'_Maybe…maybe…'_

"_C'mon Shark, let's duel again sometime!"_

Another voice spoke in the darkness. But it wasn't his voice. The voice was much happier, someone he knew too well…

Yuma.

"_Aw, c'mon! I thought we were friends!"_

He remembered that one when Shark had joined a gang of thugs after he quit dueling. When Yuma found out, he chased Shark all over the city for a duel…

He heard himself growl and ask, _"We're NOT friends, you got that!? Why'd you even think that anyway?"_

"_Because we are!" _Yuma's voice countered. _"Why? Because we dueled!"_

Shark's vision was starting to return. He could feel his heart beating once again, and he could feel himself breathe.

"_**I am all that you need…"**_

_"DON'T LAUGH AT HIM!"_

_Shark opened his eyes. Yuma shouted at the two men, which is kind of strange since Shark and his partner are teenagers while the two are criminals._

_"What's so funny?" he asked. "What's so funny about being afraid to lose? I'm afraid of losing as well, you know! When I thought I'd lose, I became scared."_

_He turned to Shark. "That's why I used the Numbers on you!"_

_Shark silently stared as he continued speaking. "Yeah, I said that it's for Shark's sake, the real reason's because I was scared of losing! I lied!"_

_Yuma looked down at the floor, which is scattered with debris from the fierce duel._

_"Because of that, I don't want to lie in a duel ever again. And I'm sure Shark feels the same way! This duel is real!"_

Shark could feel his limbs moving…

"_Ryoga…"_

"_Don't say anymore."_

He remembered it as well. When he was disqualified from the National Duel Circuit, the only person who met up with him was Crystal.

"_What…what're you going to do now?"_

"_I'll figure it out," _he heard himself sigh. _"But for you…take this."_

He heard Crystal gasped.

_"Take this card."_

_"Ryoga, this is…!"_

_"Yeah. The card that helped me win and will now serve you."_

_"But is this okay?" Crystal's voice asked._

_"My days in the Nation Duel Circuit are over, Crystal. But this is the beginning of yours. I hope Leviair will make good use. And besides…"_

_"…If we meet again, let's have a rematch."_

_"Ryoga…it's a promise!"_

"_**I'm all that you need in this world…"**_

"…No."

"_**What?"**_

"I said no."

Shark opened his eyes with a determined look on his face. He grasped Shark Drake's claw.

"_**W-what…!?"**_

"I'm not myself from the past anymore!" Shark declared. "I don't need you, and I never will! You're not in control of me, because I'm in control of myself! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

With a defiant roar, he pulled the claw away from his chest. At the same time, Shark Drake roared in pain as it returned to its original form and faded away…

Shark opened his eyes and with a shout, "LET'S GO!"

Akane sighed in relief and Yuma cheered. "Yes! He's not possessed!"

'_What's going on?' _III wondered, now concerned about the situation before him. _'It should've possessed him!'_

"Looks like you're plan backfired," Shark said as the mark on his hand disappeared. "Go get him, Shark Drake!"

The controlled Number monster roared as it unleashed another blast at the boy.

"If this works, he's going to take massive damage!" Yuma said.

"I won't let that happen!" III shouted as his set card flipped over. "With Antikythera Gear, if you have two or more monsters in attack mode when you declare a direct attack, I can forcibly take one of your other monsters and switch it to defense mode, such as your Skull Kraken!"

An ancient gear appeared. Several ropes shot out from its back and raced straight for the skeletal sea monster.

"Dream on!" Shark countered as his own set card flipped over. "With Extreme Pressure Power, it destroys one of my monsters while letting me draw a card!"

Skull Kraken was crushed and the ropes ended up missing it. Shark drew, and III was sent flying as Shark Drake's attack connected.

III: 2600

Shark: 5200

"Now I'll set a card down and end my turn."

III groaned as he slowly got up. _'I was told to simply give Ryoga Shark Drake,' _he thought. _'I was then told to lose, but…'_

With a determined look on his face, he drew.

"I activate Chronomaly Technology, and with it, I banish my Chronomaly Mayan Machine from my graveyard to draw two cards," he announced. "However, I must then discard a card."

He drew and sent one of them to the graveyard.

"Now that you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones (1300/400)!"

A headless skeleton made out of pure crystal appeared.

"Next up, I can special summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand or graveyard, such as the Crystal Skull (900/600) that I just sent due to Chronomaly Technology's effect."

A large skull made out of crystal appeared.

"And now, I overlay my level three Chronomaly Crystal Skull and Crystal Bones to build the Overlay Network!" III declared as both monsters transformed and flew into the forming red portal.

"I Xyz Summon Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut (2100/1200)!"

Rising out of the portal was a strange purple creature with two large orange eyes and wings. It held its arms out, making it look like a "T".

"If I detach a Xyz Material from Chrononaut, it can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and all the damage that I would've taken is redirected to you," III explained as one of the alien's Xyz Materials flew into a mirror on its chest.

"Say what!?" Shark gasped.

"To put it simply, your Shark Drake sure has a lot of attack points…which I'll take advantage of, I'm afraid! Crystal Chrononaut, attack it now!"

The mirror on its chest flashed and a "ghostly" version of it flew out.

"Not good!" Yuma yelped.

Shark Drake stabbed the ghostly Chrononaut with its claws and it dispersed into sparks that flew back into its mirror. A large tornado flew out seconds later, hitting Shark.

III: 2600

Shark: 4200

'_I could just let Ryoga win,' _III thought as he gazed at his last card. _'But then again, I still have my pride!'_

"I activate the Spell Chronomaly Discovery. By banishing a Chronomaly monster from my graveyard, I can draw cards equal to its level, but I have to skip my next draw phase. So now, I banish my Crystal Skull in order to draw three cards."

Once he looked at them, he picked up two.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn now!" Shark declared as he drew. "I activate the Spell Fish Spawn. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can special summon two Fish Spawn Tokens (0/0)!"

III: 2600

Shark: 3200

Two tiny fish appeared.

"Now, I'm sacrificing one of them in order to summon Eagle Shark (1000/1800)."

A red shark with the head of an eagle appeared.

Eagle Shark: (1300/1800)

"And since I control a face-up Eagle Shark, I'm allowed to special summon Panther Shark (1100/2000)!"

A yellow shark with the head of a panther appeared.

Panther Shark: (1400/2000)

Shark smiled as he removed the two monsters and placed them together at another spot.

"I overlay my level five Sharks!" he declared as the two sea monsters flew into a giant portal above his head.

"No way!" Yuma breathed.

"Kamishiro has a Rank five Xyz Monster…?" Akane murmured.

"Come to me, Shark Fortress (2400/1800)!"

Slowly descending from the portal was a massive war machine. It was an aircraft shaped like a shark, with a massive "mouth" at the front as if it was some sort of hangar.

"Furthermore, I detach a Xyz Material from Shark Fortress. Shark Drake, finish off Crystal Chrononaut!"

However, III smiled. "I got you now, Ryoga!" he declared. "I activate my Trap, Mirror Force!"

"What?" Shark grunted as a colorful barrier formed around III's field.

"Fortunately, I haven't underestimated you one bit," III responded. "With this Trap, it will wipe out all of your monsters, and so…this victory will belong to me!"

"Then lucky for me I haven't underestimated you as well."

Shark suddenly grinned, and III gasped as his own set card flipped over.

"I activate Sea King's Verdict!" he declared. "With this, your Trap is negated and destroyed!"

A giant trident suddenly shot out from the building behind Shark. It pierced through the barrier and shattered it.

"N-no!" III cried. "How can this be?"

"Continue the attack!"

Shark Drake opened its mouth and sank its teeth into the strange being's chest.

III: 1600

Shark: 3200

"Now, I'm detaching a Xyz Material to bring back your Chrononaut and decrease its power!"

Shark Drake, after reducing Chrononaut's chest to tiny purple bits, it threw it away and swallowed its last Xyz Material.

Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut: (1100/1200)

"Finish him off, Shark Drake!"

Shark Drake unleashed the fire-like substance at the torn being…

"I activate Colossal Head's effect from the graveyard!" III declared. "I banish it to switch Chrononaut to defense mode!"

It was still now use, Chrononaut held up a hand, but it exploded as it came into contact with the substance.

"But by doing so, III did not take any damage as Chrononaut was in defense mode," Astral said.

"Yeah, but what - ?"

"Even with that, you would lose either way, from either Shark Drake or Shark Fortress," Shark said. "Before this battle, I detached a Xyz Material from Shark Fortress, which would allow Shark Drake to attack again."

"S – so…that means…!"

"I still have one more attack," Shark concluded. "Go, finish this!"

Roaring, Shark Drake sent a blast of fire at III. Struck, the boy cried out as he was sent flying…

III: 0

Shark: *WINNER*

"Yes!" Yuma cheered.

Akane sighed. "It's over…"

"I see…" III softly spoke as he stood up. The tattoo and mark disappeared from his body. "You really are good. Good for what comes next…"

"What do you mean?" Shark asked.

III pulled several objects out of his pocket. He tossed Shark both a card and a Mini-Heart Piece, which the boy caught.

"Keep Shark Drake," III said. "Both it and the Heart Piece are a reward for your victory. I might have lost to you, but…"

He showed the group the other object in his hand: a full Heart Container.

"I already completed mine as well," he said. "When we meet once more, I won't be this easy."

The crest on the back of his hand appeared as a portal opened up right next to him.

"W – wait!" Yuma shouted. "That tattoo thing – where'd you get it? Are you Number Hunters along with Kaito?"

"Kaito…?" III's face hardened. "I don't know anyone of that name."

Akane knew he was lying, but he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Hmph."

Shark placed the objects into his pocket and he started for his motorcycle.

"Shark, wait!" Yuma spoke once more. "What did IV mean? What did he mean by a sister?"

"Don't get involved with me anymore. It's my own business," Shark simply said before turning to Akane. "You're Crystal's friend as well, right? Don't tell her what had happened."

And before anyone else could say anything, Shark drove away…

"Before, Shark mentioned about revenge…" Akane heard Yuma murmured. "Something…about…revenge…"

"He acquired another Number again," Astral said. "When the time comes, we may need to take it from him…"

Akane could only wonder what had happened before all this. Yuma, Shark, Numbers, the two mystery people, and Kaito Tenjo…

* * *

><p><strong>Antikythera Gear<strong>

Trap

If your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls, except the attacking monster; take control of that target and change it to Defense Position.

**Orichalcum Chain**

Continuous Spell

Once, if you would Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster while this card is face-up on the field, you can use 1 less Xyz Material than required, and if you do, target that Xyz Monster when it is Summoned. When this face-up card is destroyed, your opponent gains control of that target (if any). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.

**Sunken Kingdom**

Field Spell

All face-up WATER monsters gain 300 ATK. Level 4 or lower monsters cannot target "Chronomaly" monsters for attacks.

(The above 3 cards are used by III/Trey in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 34. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Chronomaly Discovery**

Spell

Banish 1 "Chronomaly" monster in your Graveyard: Draw cards equal to its Level, but you must skip your next Draw Phase.

(The above card is created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Alone in this World Part 1: Before the State of Melancholy<strong>

In the aftermath of the duel, a misunderstanding caused Akane and Tori to separate from Yuma. A meeting with a photographer spells out trouble as Akane and Yuma duels against him for the sake of the lives of many. All the while, Akane is forced to deal with herself as a forgotten part of her past slowly reveals itself.


	37. Chapter 36: Alone in This World: Part 1

**Author's Note: A little late here, but that's okay! To me, this and the next Chapter will have a very powerful impact on Akane for the rest of the story. Because of this, I hope and really appreciate it if you readers will give me a review on what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Alone in this World Part 1: Before the State of Melancholy<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>To think I would start my second day like this.'<em>

Akane sighed as she talked to Tori at a nearby river.

"So will your friends be alright?" she asked.

Tori nodded. "It's a good thing that the hospital is close to this place," she said. "Though…I don't think they will be able to duel for the rest of the WDC."

"I see…let's hope for the best," Akane said as she turned to Yuma, who was keeping his head low as he sat on the grass. "He doesn't look too good, does he?"

Tori shook her head. "Never seen him this down before. The only time he was like this was when we met up before that rain storm."

"Oh." Akane suddenly remembered what had happened. "That…"

'_I wonder if Yuma had told her about Kaito Tenjo…'_

But that thought was disrupted when the two heard something above them. Looking up at the sky, they saw a giant blimp flying over them.

"Hey, I think that might be that special occasion for the WDC on the news last night," Tori said. "Yuma, do you wa - ?"

"Dueling isn't a tool for revenge!" Yuma suddenly shouted, surprising Tori.

Akane didn't notice him speaking. Instead, she simple stared at the blimp, as if it was important to her something.

Now that she thought about it, something about the blimp reminded her about something, but she couldn't remember what it was. As the aircraft slowly moved in the sky, the harder Akane tried to remember.

And as she tried remembering, something was returning to her. She was sure that she never rode on a blimp before, yet she felt that she had. The memory that she was looking for…it was…

"C'mon, Akane."

"…Wha…? Huh?"

Akane felt Tori grabbing onto her arm, forcing her to walk away from Yuma.

"Shut up!" Akane heard Yuma shout. "Just keep out of it!"

"Err…is there something wrong?" Akane asked once the two were away from him.

"He's acting so unreasonable," Tori sighed. "What's got into him that would shun me away?"

"What did he say?"

"I think something about "Duels aren't meant to hurt people! All Duelists are friends! No excuse! We're supposed to enjoy ourselves!" Something like that. What happened when me and Tetsuo were bringing the Class Rep to the hospital?"

"The boy named III and Kamishiro dueled each other, and III brought out a Number," Akane explained. "Things happened, and Kamishiro obtained the Number in the end."

Tori gasped. "Shark got a Number monster?"

Akane nodded. "However, he didn't seem to be possessed by it. Though you heard what Kamishiro told us about his sister, correct? Since Yuma's seems to be a friend of his, I thought you would know something about it."

"Sorry, but I don't," Tori responded. "I never really talked to Shark. Now that I think about it, I think Yuma's the only one who talked to him for more than five minutes."

"Really?" Akane blinked. "So how did Yuma and Kamishiro meet?"

"It's a very long story. Believe it or not, but Shark used to be the number one bully at the school we go to. One day, he dueled against Tetsuo and took his deck, and Yuma offered his deck in a duel so he could get it back. Things got a bit hectic, and…well, do you notice the golden pendant around his neck?"

"The pendant? Yes, I have. Never seen it, though. Is it important?"

"Yuma calls it to Emperor's Key, which his dad gave it to him. Shark took it and broke it, but when he and Yuma dueled, his key suddenly got repaired. But at the same time, Shark acted all weird and he summoned a Number. Yuma beaten him in the end with his own Number, but I think it might have been the work of Astral."

"Astral?"

"That's what Yuma calls him. Do you notice Yuma speaking to no one next to him? I think that's him. Ever since that duel, Yuma began winning more and more duels, though he still loses on occasion."

"So Astral is some sort of…spirit? That's a little odd, but considering everything that I saw in the past, I think I'll believe it. So you say that Yuma won more and more duels? Is he a bad duelist?"

"Well, he makes a lot of reckless moves, but…yeah, he loses a lot," Tori admitted. "His deck's not bad, though. It actually belongs to his dad?"

"His father?"

"Yep! He and his mom are both adventurers. But a few years ago, they both left for a "big project", but haven't returned since."

"I see…" Akane said. "Parents gone for several years…I would imagine him being lonely at his home."

"Actually, he still has his older sister and grandma to take care of him," Tori corrected.

"Ah. So what's Yuma like?"

"He's pretty stubborn, sleeps a lot in class, likes to take reckless decisions, and doesn't exactly think a lot. But he's still a pretty good guy. There's this one classmate that we had. He set up Yuma to take the blame for a bunch of things, but after it was sorted out, he became friends with him. He also risks himself to help others. Remember when you were kidnapped? Yuma was the one who rescued you."

"Yes, that…" Akane chuckled. "He sounds like a person who would attract friends. Sounds like he wouldn't be alone…"

"So how about you, Akane?" Tori asked. "What's your family like?"

Akane felt her heart stop.

"…"

"Oh? Is there something wrong?"

"I…don't have a family, or at least relatives in Japan. My parents passed away a few years ago."

"I…I'm sorry to hear that. How did they die?"

"An accident," Akane responded with a gloomy look on her face. "I injured myself very badly at the time, so I wasn't told of this until after I recovered. Since then, my Grandmaster kept me inside my home for the next three years until now."

Akane lifted up her shirt, though only partially. Tori winced to see a long burn scar running across her stomach.

"H – how…how did you get that?" she asked nervously.

"…I don't know," Akane responded. "All I remembered was waking up in bed, with my Grandmaster telling me of my parents have died."

Again and again, she had tried remembering the day that her parents had died multiple times before, but none of them produced results. What _did _happen to her when she received the burns? The Wooden Dojo was built to make sure that it would not harm its people…

"So you say that you don't have relatives in Japan," Tori spoke. "Does that mean you have relatives living in other places?"

Akane nodded. "Three different families: one in America, another in England, and the other in France. Though none of them really visit me that much. I have friends now, and I respect the Grandmaster, but those three years of only living with him…"

Akane shook her head and tried to change the subject.

"So about Yuma…" she began. "Was it alright to leave him behind?"

Tori's pace slowed. "Maybe I was a little too hard on him," she admitted. "But even if Shark's got a Number, he's a tough guy, better than before when we first met him. Why's Yuma so worried?"

"Revenge can do things to people," Akane replied. "But Kamishiro seems to be handling it fine. I would be a little worried about what will happen when he and IV go against each other, but in my opinion…"

Akane trailed off. Tori looked at her curiously, and she wondered what she should say. Would it offend her?

"…Never mind," Akane shook her head, thinking back on what Tori told her about what Yuma said.

'"_Dueling isn't a tool for revenge!"'_

'"_Duels aren't meant to hurt people!"'_

'"_All Duelists are friends!"'_

'"_We're supposed to enjoy ourselves!"'_

'_What a shame…' _Akane thought darkly. _'I wish there's no such thing as revenge or hurt. I wish no one would be sad. I wish we could all be friends.'_

'_**But that's not how the world works.'**_

Akane felt her head ache slightly as she thought of that.

'_Kamishiro's reason for revenge is justified. I may not know what had happened, but based on who IV is, he is a bad man, though based what he will do to get that revenge…I'll pray that it will end without too much trouble, if not peacefully.'_

'_But to think that all duelists are friends…that's simply naïve. Saying that all duelists are friends is like saying that your friends with your tormenters and enemies. Would he really be friends with Kaito Tenjo, who tried stealing our souls? Would he really be friends with IV, who injured his ACTUAL friends? Would I be friends with Mary or Isaac, who are bullies? Only a fool would think like that.'_

'_Still, all people believe and have wants in certain things. If that is what Yuma believes in, then my belief…even if it won't be real…'_

'…_I wish for a world where no one will be sad or alone. A world where no one will live under the fear of being attacked or their loved ones injured or killed. When someone dies in this world, another will surely mourn for them. Death itself can be caused by many things. Old age. Accidents. Murder. What is it called when there is a place where everyone is happy and society is perfect? A…a u…utopia?'_

Akane smiled, remembering the name of Yuma's Number.

'_But I know; what I believe in can't come true. Still, at the very least, I wish to help and extend my hand to others so they won't be sad or alone. I wish that I could stop any tormentors from bringing harm to others.'_

'_That, I can at least do.'_

* * *

><p>"Look this way, everyone! Say cheese!"<p>

"Cheese!"

_Snap!_

"Good! Thank you, everyone!"

As the turquoise-haired young man waved to the group of children goodbye, he heard a familiar voice speaking behind him.

"Upperclassman! Upperclassman Hayami!"

The young man, with his camera at hand, turned to the speaking and smiled in surprise and delight. It was the face of someone that he hasn't seen in a year.

"Tori!" he greeted as she waved at him. "It's been so long. It's been a year since I took that picture of you."

Tori giggled. She remembered that she wore a white dress when he took the picture of her. "Yes, it was so pretty," she nodded. "It's a bit embarrassing when people recognized me from that photo when it was put up during the art festival, but I'm happy about it."

"Yes, that's a very pleasant middle school memory," he said. "I still consider it my greatest work."

"You're very kind. All your pictures are nice. The smiles coming from the picture adds a nice charm to them."

Suddenly, the young man's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's right. There's still a little bit of time before the blimp flies. How about I take a picture of you with the blimp as the background?"

Tori smiled. "Sure! Of course you can."

The two went toward the path that led to the blimp. Tori stood at the entrance of the path and faced him, smiling.

The young man knelt down as he carefully aimed the camera at Tori. Upon centering her, something happened to him. His cheerful, friendly face was quickly transformed into a demonic sneer that was hidden by the camera.

_Snap!_

His face changed once again as soon as the camera left his face.

"There we go!" he said. "Thank you!"

Tori nodded before turning to the blimp "Upperclassman Hayami, are you going to the blimp as well?"

The young man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll stick around and take photos from here. You go on ahead and have fun."

"Okay. See you later!"

Tori waved goodbye and quickly ran toward the blimp. Because you this, she didn't see him pulling the photo out of the camera and looked at it.

She didn't see him sneering at it.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Minutes Earlier…<em>

"Here we are!"

Akane and Tori stopped at the sight where the blimp would be stationed at. For the next several hours, the blimp would lift its passengers into the sky for half-an-hour before returning back down and repeat the cycle once more.

"It's much bigger than I thought," Akane noted. "How long does the ride last?"

"It's about thirty minutes around the city," Tori responded. "But you know, maybe we should ride in the blimp at night. The city's beautiful with all the lights from the buildings."

"A second time?" Akane asked. "Is there a cost to this?"

"Nope," Tori shook her head. "All rides are free."

"Really? Isn't a blimp ride really expensive?"

"Mr. Heartland pays for the expenses for this event. He puts a lot of emphasis of fun and happiness for others. You know about Heartland, right?"

"The area in the middle of the city? What about it?"

"It's free for the poor people in the city. I sorta envy them. They get to live there as long as they like and they have unlimited amounts of fun!"

"Happiness and fun…" Akane murmured. She smiled, but upon looking at the blimp…

'_!?'_

Her head was in pain once again. Her eyes widen as her vision blurred. She staggered on the spot, though Tori didn't notice as she looked at someone in the distance.

"Oh…Haya…"

"Ugh…aaaargh…"

"…told you…Upperclassman Syuta…huh?"

Akane couldn't hear what Tori was saying as the pain in her head increased. Somehow, though, she hasn't collapsed, and she couldn't look away from the blimp…

"_Here, Akane."_

Despite the pain, despite not able to hear well, she could hear it perfectly.

"_Mother, what's this?"_

She heard the voice of a woman and a young girl.

"_A…paper crane?"_

The little girl's voice…it was her voice.

The voice of the woman chuckled.

"_Hmhmhm…do you know about the thousand origami cranes?"_

And at that moment, she had forgotten the pain. The tone of the voice quickly changed into a frighten one. And from her eyes, she saw a vision.

She saw herself in a room ablaze. Smoke billowed everywhere, yet Akane couldn't smell or breathe it. Everything was on fire, and so the room was illuminated by its light, allowing Akane to see the dark figure of a woman lying on the ground in front of her, covered in blood.

The woman weakly looked at her…

"_Akane…please…" _she coughed. _"Please be safe…your mother loves you…your father loves you…please…don't…give up on…this world…"_

A suddenly burst of flames ignited near them, and its light allowed Akane to see her face.

It was a face that she haven't seen in person who three years.

Her mother.

When that fact came into her head, the pain that she had forgotten came back, but even worse than before. She wanted to scream and move, but she couldn't. All she could do is helplessly watch her mother slowly closed her eyes and she tried reaching out to her.

She watched as her mother passed away.

"…C'mon, Akane. Let's go see him!"

And the pain was gone once again as she felt a hand grab her arm. At that moment, the vision was gone and she was looking at the blimp again, but now a sudden emotion filled her without warning.

Fear and dread.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akane screamed as she knocked away Tori's hand.

Tori's eyes widen as people near them grew silent and nervously walked away. Compared to the reactions of everyone around her, Akane was the most surprised and shocked as her eyes widen even more after realizing what she had done.

"I…I'm sorry…" she spoke in a shaken voice as she suddenly found herself feeling very weak.

"Akane…" Tori murmured. "Are…you okay? You're shaking…"

It had occurred to Akane that she felt weak…

"I…I don't feel so good…" she murmured. "…I'm sorry, but I should go back. You go on and have fun without me…"

She hurried away. Tori tried following her, but stopped. For anyone looking at her, they would notice for a brief moment that her eyes were dull. Once they returned to normal, she jumped.

"H – huh? What just happened?" she muttered to herself. "Did I zone out for a moment…?"

She looked around before catching sight of someone that she recognized. Smiling, she ran toward him…

Akane looked back, checking to see if Tori haven't followed her. She saw the green-haired girl running toward a boy with turquoise-colored hair.

"Be happy…" she smiled before it turned into an expression of worry. "Still…I shouted at her…Did I hurt her feelings…? Maybe…"

She shook her headed. Perhaps it was for the best that she returned to the inn…

But as she walked away, she would never realize that Tori would remember that she had declined her invitation much earlier than what had happened right now, nor did she realize the presence of a silver-haired boy nearby with a solemn look on his face…

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't believe I have to find him," Yuma groaned as he and Astral wandered through a street, looking around. "I don't even know Hayami's face. How am I supposed to spot him?"<p>

"Yuma." Astral stopped as he noticed someone walking from their right. "Isn't that...?"

"Huh?" Yuma looked at where Astral was facing. "Hey…it's Akane! Akane! HEY!"

"H…huh?" Akane looked up to see Yuma running toward her. "Yuma?"

"Where were you and Tori?" Yuma asked. "When I realized it, you two were gone!"

'_So…he was talking to himself…or this Astral figure…' _Akane thought.

"Me and Tori went to the blimp that would be flying in the skies today," Akane said, quickly beginning to twist her next words around so she wouldn't worry the boy. "However, I suddenly forgot something, so I decided to head back."

"Ah…oh! That reminds me. You know a guy called Shoo…oops, Syuta Hayami? You see…"

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes ago…<em>

_Something in Yuma's pocket shook, causing the boy to jump in fright. He pulled the object out, which was his Duel Gazer. Tapping the lenses, appearing in it was the face of a red-haired young woman._

"_S – sis?" Yuma blinked._

"_I'm in a hurry here, so answer quickly," the young woman responded. "Have you heard of Syuta Hayami?"_

"_Shooter?"_

"_No. SyuTA Hayami!" the woman corrected. "He's participating in the WDC, so have you seen anyone around with a name like that?"_

"_Of course not! I would remember a guy whose name sounds like Shooter! What'd you want him for, anyways?"_

"_Well, you better listen up. Before this tournament, this Hayami character's been the first to reach various disasters occurring here. There's no way it could be a coincidence that he's always the first on the scene of an accident."_

"_So…you think he's staging these accidents?"_

"_No. I don't believe it myself, but…I think…he might have an ability to create a future that he wants."_

_There was a pause. Yuma didn't notice Astral listening even closer on their conversation._

"_The…power to make a future?" Yuma raised an eyebrow._

"_I don't know, but he's been able to win duels in the WDC thanks to that "power" of his. That's why I'm investigating him right now. If you find him, contact me immediately!"_

"_Hey, wai – "_

_Yuma's sister hanged up before he could ask his request._

* * *

><p>"Syuta Hayami…Hayami…" Akane closed her eyes as she muttered the name to herself. Something about it seemed familiar…<p>

"Huh? You know about him?" Yuma asked.

"Hayami…Ha…yami…Syuta…Haya…mi…"

Then it hit her. Back at the blimp, when she suddenly had the headaches…

"_Happiness and fun…" Akane murmured. She smiled, but upon looking at the blimp…_

'_!?'_

_Her head was in pain once again. Her eyes widen as her vision blurred. She staggered on the spot, though Tori didn't notice as she looked at someone in the distance._

"_Oh…Haya…"_

"_Ugh…aaaargh…"_

"…_told you…Upperclassman Syuta…huh?"_

"…That's it!" Akane opened her eyes. "When I was with Tori, she mentioned someone with a name like that. I think he might be her friend…"

"Wait, what!?" Yuma gawked. "If he's her friend, then why I haven't seen the two together?"

"But if Syuta Hayami controls a Number, then we should hurry and find him before he could leave the area," Astral said.

"Oh! That's right," Yuma nodded, confusing Akane. "Let's go to where you last saw him. C'mon, before he gets away!"

* * *

><p>They didn't have to worry about Syuta Hayami leaving the area, as they spotted him several feet away, dueling against someone.<p>

"There! The one with the turquoise hair," Akane said as she pointed at a young man with a camera attached to his Duel Disk.

The two put on their Duel Gazers and hurried to the match. As AR Vision formed around them, a large shadow casted over them as they saw a giant object looming in the sky…

"Go, finish it off!" Syuta commanded the giant object. Several flashes enveloped his opponent's monster before exploding. The opponent himself cried out in pain as he slammed into the ground, his two friends rushing over to help him.

"See?" he chuckled as he held out several photographs. "Just as I said, you would lose after three turns. The pictures that I have taken told me of this."

The young man threw them into the air. One of the photos flew into their direction and Yuma caught it. The photo showed the picture of Syuta sneering at his fallen opponent.

"By the angle of the shot, there's no way Hayami would've taken the picture during his opponent's defeat…" Akane muttered. "If so…"

"He could really make a future, just like my sis said!" Yuma concluded.

"And it must be the work of the Number," Astral noted to himself, looking at the spot where the giant object disappeared.

As the fallen opponent was carried away by his two friends, Syuta started to walk away. Yuma looked at the pained expression of the defeated duelist before angrily running toward the photographer.

"Hey, wait!" the boy called. "Are you Hayami?"

Syuta turned and frowned. "What do you want?"

"Why?" Yuma demanded. "Why'd you have to hurt that guy so bad? Duelists are supposed to be friends! Why'd you have to go so far?"

Akane bit her lip. Even though it was obviously the wrong time to do so, something told her to disagree with what Yuma said, but restrained herself.

"Hmph…why do you care?" Syuta ask. "All I'm trying to do is to find certain cards from people. Unfortunately, the guy that I just dueled had to waste my time by not having one, so I decided to punish him."

"Those cards…are they Numbers?" Yuma responded.

Syuta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you know about the Numbers as well?"

"Yeah, I have some!" Yuma responded as Syuta grinned. "Why'd you want Numbers, anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Syuta asked. "The Numbers provide powers no one can ever imagine! Just what would my scoops be like if I use my power to gather _all _of them?"

"Why…?"

That was the only word Akane said before something else interrupted her.

A motorbike suddenly shot out of nowhere and landed between Syuta and Yuma. The rider was a red-haired woman wearing a black motorcycle suit.

"K – Kari?" Yuma said in a surprised tone. It was then Akane realized that Yuma haven't told her the name of his older sister.

"I thought I told you to contact me when you see him," the woman called Kari told Yuma. "Never mind that. You remember the editor-in-chief of the Net News, right? The one who rejected all of your photos?"

Syuta scowled. "Oh, I remembered him. He belittled me for my photos, saying that they need more impact. Because of that, I've been busy gathering photos that have big impacts!"

"Yeah, right! I'll never acknowledge a guy who puts the lives of others just for a bunch of pictures!"

"I put lives in danger?" Syuta asked in a heavily sarcastic tone. "I'm quite shocked! I'm just trying to get nice pictures! And come now, don't reporters swarm in when incidents and accidents occur? If so, then you would acknowledge them?"

"But do they have the power to control the future?" Kari asked as she pulled out a photo. "Before, you said something like "I can change the future and reveal it in the form of a photograph"."

"So what? The future's the future. You can't change it. But fine. If you don't want me to take anymore, I'll give you all my photos I have with me, but be sure to give them to the editor-in-chief. I'm sure he'll be very pleased with someone of them I got!"

"Enough!" Akane suddenly shouted angrily, shifting the attention to her. "I saw you with Tori. What did you do to her?"

"Oh, her?" Syuta smirked, though it wasn't as malicious or smug then before. "I just took a photo of her before she boarded the blimp. Luckily for me, that photo will give me the biggest scoop yet!"

In the skies, Akane could see the blimp in the air. If he could change the future…

"What…" Akane began as she felt herself grow cold. "What…did you do…?"

"Maybe it would be better if I let the photo show you," Syuta said as he pulled out a photo from his pocket and tossed it and Kari. "I'll warn you though, it might make you nauseous!"

Kari looked at the photo and gasped, dropping the photo in fright. Yuma caught it and both he and Akane looked at it.

"Wha - !?" Akane's eyes widen in shock.

"Tori!" Yuma cried out in panic. It depicted of Tori hugging a crying child inside the blimp as smoke billowed several feet away from them.

"It is a shame that she choose to board the blimp, but it's for the best. Soon, Heartland City will have one of the biggest disasters happening, and I will be the one who catches it first!"

"You bastard!" Akane roared. "How…how could you be so casual when people are about to DIE?"

Syuta and Yuma were taken aback by Akane's sudden aggressiveness, mainly Yuma, due to her politeness during their previous conversations.

"I don't care if it is a Number or not," she continued as something within her changed without her realizing it. She wasn't even aware of what she was saying. "Causing the death of people for selfish reasons…the world don't need people like you. People…people who hurt others. People who leaves others broken and alone. People who destroy the lives of others…I simply can't _**stand it…!**_"

There was a silence between them. But then…

_BOOM!_

A loud sound came from the blimp. Yuma and Kari looked up to see smoke leaving one of the airship's engines.

"…Hmph." Syuta glared at Akane. "You have quite a spirited heart. But can you really defy my futures?"

"…Then let's do it," Akane pointed at him. "I'll duel you. If I win, then you must avert the future!"

"Don't forget about me, Akane!" Yuma jumped in as he equipped his Duel Disk. "Tori's in danger. I'll be the one to save her!"

The young boy turned to Kari. "We'll handle things here. Find a way to stop it!"

"I think I have an idea…" Kari murmured. "Alright. But don't you EVER let Hayami out of your sights!"

Kari drove off and Syuta snorted.

"Finally, that pest is gone. Now, since I'm dueling you two at the same time, I think it's fair for me to have 8000 Life Points, wouldn't you agree?"

"Whatever!" Yuma shouted. "Let's go, Syuta!"

The photographer smirked as he reactivated his Duel Disk and equipped his Duel Gazer…

"Duel!"

Akane and Yuma: 8000

Syuta Hayami: 8000

Instantly, flashes of light blinded them as Syuta looked into the camera attached to his Duel Disk.

"The heck are you doing?" Yuma cried out as he covered his eyes.

"No…he's…!" Akane muttered as she shielded her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Syuta asked as he sneered. "This will be the future that will be in store for you two: me, defeating both of you as I collect your Numbers! Your future was already decided the moment I flashed my shutter. It's impossible to change it!"

"Cut it with that future stuff!" Yuma shouted angrily. "We'll show you that your futures are just a bunch of pictures!"

"Heh…then how about you two prove it to me?" Syuta asked as he drew. "I summon Spy Shooter (1600/1000)!"

Scuttling in front of the young man was a small spider, but for a face, it had a camera instead.

"Now then, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then I will take the next move," Akane volunteered with a determined look on her face. "Draw!"

"I summon Justice Balance (1900/1500)!"

Rising out from the ground was a giant golden balance scale. A single eye was peeking out through a hole in the center of the device.

"Following that, I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Yuma shouted as he drew. "I'm setting a monster down, followed by a card!"

Two facedown cards appeared.

"That'll be it for me!"

Syuta smirked. "You claimed that you're going to change the future that I created, and all you're doing is creating defenses."

"Just make your move!" Yuma shouted.

The photographer drew. "I summon Cameraclops (1400/1600)."

A muscular gray-skinned man with a camera for a head appeared.

Upon seeing its stats box appearing next to it, Akane noticed that both it and Spy Shooter were level four…

"Now, I'm equipping Cameraclops with Telescopic Lens," he continued as a long telescope attached itself to Cameraclops's "head".

"With this, for every card in my hand, the equipped monster gains 400 attack points!"

"What?" Yuma gasped.

"Since he has two cards, its attack points increase by 800," Akane murmured.

Cameraclops: (2200/1600)

"I'm not quite done powering up. I activate the Spell Picture's Worth. For every monster on my field, I can draw a card. And so, I draw two more!"

Cameraclops: (3000/1600)

"Furthermore, I activate Spy Shooter's effect. By targeting a face-up monster, until the end phase, I can change the stats of my monster equal to the original attack and defense points of that monster. And the best part? It gains its effects as well!"

The spider turned to face Justice Balance and took several pictures of it.

Spy Shooter: (1900/1500)

"No!" Akane cried. "My Justice Balance's effect allows one to inflict piercing damage…!"

"And I'll be using it," he snarled. "Spy Shooter, attack the facedown monster!"

The spider scuttled forward as Yuma's facedown monster flipped over, revealing itself to be Gogogo Golem (1800/1500).

"I know what your Golem's effect is. But even so, you still take damage thanks to Spy Shooter's gained effect!"

The spider fired a beam of white light that pierced through the golem and struck Yuma, knocking him back.

Akane and Yuma: 7600

Syuta: 8000

"There's still the additional effect of Justice Balance," Akane warned. "When it battles, it gets switched to defense mode."

Spy Shooter suddenly collapsed.

"So what?" Syuta grunted. "Cameraclops, attack Justice Balance!"

A beam of light shot out of the telescope, and just like Gogogo Golem, it pierced through the giant device and struck Akane.

Akane and Yuma: 6500

Syuta: 8000

"Hahaha!" Syuta laughed. "Already, despite being a two-on-one match, you two are losing Life Points fast! You better make a counterattack fast, or else it might be too late!"

Yuma growled as he picked himself up from the ground. "You just wait. We'll save Tori and the others!"

"Not happening," Syuta responded as he pulled out a photo and showed it to the two.

It was a photo of Akane and Yuma lying on the ground, defeated, with a triumphant Syuta standing over them with a stack of cards in his hand. Numbers…

"It's already been decided," he announced. "I've got the entire duel depicted within the pictures I took before. In the end, you two will be defeated by my Number monster. The future itself is under my grasp, and I've made it so that you two will never defeat me!"

"Enough!" Akane shouted. "It's my turn!"

She drew once again, but instead of adding it to her hand, she placed it onto her Duel Disk.

"I activate Monster Reborn, reviving Justice Balance. Now, attack Spy Shooter!"

As soon as it rose out once more, the eye in the balance turned bloodshot and it fired a red beam that caused the spider to explode.

Akane and Yuma: 6500

Syuta: 7100

Yet the young man still smirked. "You fool, I activate Spy Shooter's effect. When it is destroyed by battle, I can add another monster to my hand. And because of that, Cameraclops's attack power increases!"

Cameraclops: (3400/1600)

"Tch…" Akane winced. "I was afraid of this…very well. I end my turn."

"Then to me!" Yuma declared. "I summon Achacha Archer (1200/600)!"

The masked archer leapt into the air and aimed at Syuta.

"When Achacha Archer's summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

The tip of the arrow that Achacha Archer was using lit on fire. The archer let go, and the arrow struck Syuta's chest.

Akane: 6500

Syuta: 6600

"Sweet," Yuma grinned. "Just a little bit more to go…"

"I know what you're trying to do," Syuta responded. "The card you just drew is Bye Bye Damage, and you plan on setting it this turn!"

"What!?" Yuma gasped as he looked at his hand.

"By using Cameraclops's devastating power, you were hoping to inflict massive damage to me at the cost of your own," he continued. "To add with that, you have the Kagemucha Knight monster in your hand as well, and with that, you plan on special summoning it via its own effect and Xyz Summon. Since Achacha Archer's going to be destroyed anyways, you might as well do all that."

'_If Yuma doesn't do what he says, then Hayami will inflict massive damage to either of us. But if he goes with him, then he must have a plan to get rid of Bye Bye Damage and whatever monster he Xyz Summons…' _Akane thought.

Yuma growled. "Fine. I'm setting it and special summon Kagemucha Knight (0/0)!"

A shadowy being in bronze armor appeared.

"I'm overlaying it and Achacha Archer!"

Both monsters turned into energy and flew into a galaxy-like portal…

"I Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0) in defense mode!"

Rising out of the portal was the sealed form of the blue dragon. It uncoiled itself as roared at Syuta.

"How'd you like that?" Yuma asked. "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon can't be destroyed by battle, so because of that, I can't take damage! Now, I'll detach a Xyz Material to give it a power boost of 500 and set a card."

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: (2500/0)

Syuta sneered. "Didn't I tell you that I can create a future? Did you honestly think that I didn't see this coming?"

Suddenly, Akane realized it.

'_Leviathan Dragon has no defense points and I still have Justice Balance out on the field. If Spy Shooter's effect allows him to add any monster to his hand, then…'_

"My turn."

Syuta drew once more, and Cameraclops's attack points increased…

Cameraclops: (3800/1600)

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, and I'll use it to destroy your set card!"

A tornado formed that sucked away Bye Bye Damage.

Cameraclops: (3400/1600)

"Next, I summon a second Spy Shooter."

Another spider with a camera for a head appeared.

"And now, I activate its effect. I choose to copy Justice Balance!"

Spy Shooter: (1900/1500)

"What? No way!" Yuma yelped.

"Thank you for leaving your Number monster in defense mode!" he snarled. "Spy Shooter, attack it now!"

The spider scuttled forward toward the defending dragon, and…

"I activate my Trap, Unavoidable Battle!"

Yuma turned to Akane, who had her set card flipped over.

"When a monster battles, I can redirect the attack to another monster I control," she explained. "The monster I choose is my Justice Balance!"

"Akane!" Yuma gasped.

Energy waves suddenly shot out of the card, which affected Spy Shooter. It twitched uncontrollably before firing a laser that pierced through Justice Balance.

Akane and Yuma: 6100

Syuta: 6600

"Akane, are you okay?" Yuma asked as Akane kneeled on the ground in pain.

"I'm…I'm fine…" she winced.

"How touching," Syuta said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, Cameraclops will attack you directly!"

Taking aim, the muscular man unleashed a beam of white light that knocked Akane into the air.

Akane and Yuma: 3100

Syuta: 6600

As she soared through the air, she saw it. The blimp as it slowly fell from the sky.

And the pain returned.

"UGH! Aaargh…ah…"

Even through the pain, even though her vision was blurring, even though she couldn't hear anything around her, it was like before. She heard voices, but it wasn't the voice of her mother.

It was her voice when she was younger.

"_No…no…y – you can't…"_

"_You can't die! Mother and father can't…!"_

"_No…no! You promised me that we'll be together! You promised that nothing will split us apart!"_

"…_Mother…?"_

"_Mother!"_

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Akane screamed in pain, ignoring everything around her. She could barely hear Yuma shouting for her as her vision started to go dark. And then…and then…

She heard a voice. A voice similar to her when she was younger, yet different…

"_**This world…I don't…I don't want to be alone in this world…"**_

All the while, several people were watching the duel unfold before them. Arc Yukonami was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Telescopic Lens<strong>

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 400 ATK for each card in your hand.

(The above card is used by Syuta Hayami/Cameron Clix in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 35. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Justice Balance**

LIGHT/Machine/4/1900/1500

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict Piercing damage to your opponent. When this card attacks, switch this card to Defense Position.

**Spy Shooter**

EARTH/Machine/4/1600/1000

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card gains the targeted monster's effects and its ATK and DEF becomes that monster's ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed: You can add 1 monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Picture's Worth**

Spell

Draw 1 card for every monster that your opponent controls.

**Unavoidable Battle**

Trap

When you control at least 2 monsters and your opponent targets 1 monster for an attack; redirect the attack to 1 monster you control.

(The above 4 cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Alone in this World Part 2: What's Within This Heart and Soul<strong>

The duel against Syuta continues as time slowly begins to run out. Akane's forgotten past, Arc Yukonami, the shadowy figure, the headaches, and the visions. Little by little, the pieces begin to fall into place as something begins to stir within Akane's heart…

**Please Read and Review.**


	38. Chapter 37: Alone in This World: Part 2

Chapter 37: Alone in this World Part 2: What's Within This Heart And Soul

* * *

><p>"…<em>police have arrested Maromus Waru, who was suspected of the murder of Hidetoshi Honda. Waru, age 42, had injured several police officers when they attempted to arrest him…"<em>

_Akane Kuroyuki looked at the news with a sad look on her face. Watching her were her parents; Asuka and John White Kuroyuki._

_Asuka's right arm was wrapped in bandages and held in a cast. Her injury was from a gunshot wound that was inflicted by a 42-year old man…who was shown on the television screen._

"_Akane doesn't look too happy, does she?" John murmured as he looked at the young child._

"_It's no surprise," Asuka responded as she looked at her bandaged arm. "To be honest, I was pretty scared for my life. Honda was a teacher for that school, right? Waru attacked him because his son got suspended."_

"_Absolute bull," John spat. "You heard what he said about why he killed him and injured those kids, right? Talk about hypocrisy and bullshit."_

"_Still, it would be scary if Akane was in the classroom at that time," Asuka said. "Maybe that's what she's thinking…"_

"…_Mother…father…"_

_Akane spoke as she turned to them._

"_Mr. Honda was a good man, right…? If so…why was he killed? Why are there bad men hurting others?"_

"…"

_There was an uneasy silence between the two. They would have never thought Akane would ask such a question._

"…_Because…" Asuka began, unsure how to answer her._

"…_We don't know, sweetie," John said with a sad smile. "However, it is our job to bring these bad guys to justice. It's what our family does in each generation."_

"…"

_Akane was still silent about John's answer. At that moment, the television showed the image of a massive object._

"_In other news, the Skylight will be set to fly through the skies of Japan in two days."_

_The Skylight was the name of one of the three SkyShip-classed airships that took the spotlight in the media, even though the Skylight was the only one that was completed while the others were under construction._

_The Skylight was completely different from other blimps and airships. Many who had seen it described it as airborne city, created in a joint project between several corporations in the U.S. and Japan several years ago. It was designed to hold every luxury in the world for its passengers, even holding buildings and cargo for events large enough to be as big as a blimp's balloon. _

_Of course, such heavy objects would surely sink an airship. Thankfully, it was able to carry itself through powerful engines designed and created by multiple companies in it on the project. While the engines were still experimental, testing showed that they were safe to be on the Skylight._

_Asuka's eyes lit up upon hearing the news and remembered something that she had forgotten after being injured._

"_Oh! That's right," she said as she pulled out three tickets and handed one of them to Akane._

"…_?"_

"_This is a ticket for the Skylight," Asuka said kindly._

"_Happy birthday, Akane," John smiled as Akane stared at the ticker._

"_This…this is for the outside…" she murmured as it slowly dawned upon her. "Do…do you mean…?"_

"_Yes!" Asuka responded with a somewhat childish grin. Her body was shaking with excitement as she began talking extremely fast. "We spoke to Sukiruto yesterday, and he agreed to allow you to go outside for your twelfth birthday. Isn't it great? You'll be able to see theoutsideworldwithusforthef irsttime, andit'llbespentonthegreatestairshi p ev – ugh…!"_

_She suddenly winced in pain and reflexively grabbed her right arm. Fresh blood stained her bandages._

"_Mother!" Akane cried out in panic as John hurried to a cabinet._

"_I'll…I'll be alright," Asuka said as she placed her injured arm onto a table._

"_But…you were shot by that bad man…what if he took you away just like Mr. Honda?"_

"_It won't."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. This world may have a lot of bad guys in it, but I promise nothing will tear us apart. But for now, smile, Akane. Your birthday is only two days away and we can't have you be sad."_

* * *

><p>"…ne! AKANE!"<p>

Akane opened her eyes and her pain was gone instantly. She was lying on the ground for several seconds before she realized what she was doing before.

She was in a duel against Syuta Hayami, a Number holder. She teamed up with Yuma Tsukumo to duel against him. If they win, the disaster of a blimp crash will be averted. If not…

"Heh, looks like you're awake," Syuta smirked as he picked up two cards. "I set two cards and end my turn."

'_What…was that…?' _Akane wondered as she slowly got back up. _'That was…'_

"Akane, you alright?" Yuma asked in a worried tone. "You were shaking and yelling your head off!"

"I was…?" Akane murmured in a low tone as she set what she had suddenly remembered to the back of her mind. There was something else much more important going on…

"I'm fine," Akane continued as she looked back up at the blimp. "But the others up at that blimp…Yuma, try contacting Tori to see if she's okay."

Yuma nodded and tapped onto the lenses of his Duel Gazer. Moments later, a large screen appeared in front of them, showing the young girl.

"Y – Yuma!" Tori cried out as they saw people running around her.

"Tori, are you alright?" Yuma asked.

"Y – yeah, but everyone's panicking…why? Why now?"

"Just sit tight, Tori!" Yuma responded. "Me and Akane found the guy that's messing up the blimp! His name is – "

At that moment, Akane remembered something before she left Tori.

_"Oh…Haya…"_

_"…told you…Upperclassman Syuta…huh?"_

_"…C'mon, Akane. Let's go see him!"_

At that moment, the two heard a loud crash and Tori cried out as she presumably dropped her Duel Gazer, which spun around before stopping under a table.

"Tori? Tori!" Yuma shouted in panic.

"She only dropped her Duel Gazer," Akane said. "Yuma…don't tell her about the culprit being Syuta."

"Eh?" Yuma blinked. "Why?"

"It'll only upset her," Akane responded. "Even if he was controlled by a Number, I don't think Tori will want to find out that her friend tried killing her. So please…"

At that moment, Tori's face appeared again. "Yuma, are you there?"

"Yeah," Yuma nodded. "We're dueling against a guy who has a Number monster, and we think he's the one who's causing the blimp to sink. Hang in there. We'll save you!"

The screen of Tori disappeared.

"You two better hurry if you want to save Tori," Syuta said. "I feel bad that she had to be on the blimp, but for my sake, it's for the best!"

Akane growled as she reached for her deck.

"My…" She stopped as she remembered the unknown memory that she witnessed. She shook it off and drew.

"I activate the Spell Polymerization," she began. "From my hand, I fuse Big Piece Golem and Middle Piece Golem to Fusion Summon Multiple Piece Golem (2600/1300)!"

A large portal opened up above her head as two cards in her hand glowed. The two golems appeared and flew into it before the even bigger one emerged.

"Go, Multiple Piece Golem!" Akane cried out. "Attack Cameraclops!"

The massive golem raised an arm as a giant chunk of rock suddenly came out of its palm.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Bold Stand!" Syuta shouted. "By choosing my Cameraclops, at the cost of preventing it from switching battling positions, it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"Even so," Akane countered. "Since it is in attack mode, you still take damage!"

Multiple Piece Golem threw the large chunk of rock at the gray-skinned warrior, who blocked it with his arms. The rock broke into several pieces and some struck the photographer.

Akane and Yuma: 3100

Syuta: 6200

"Now, I set a card and end my turn."

"Awesome!" Yuma cheered as he drew. "Time for me to do some damage as well. I'm sacrificing my Gogogo Golem to bring out Dododo Warrior (2300/900)!"

The golem vanished and standing where it used to be was a giant wearing a Viking's helmet and wielding an axe and a shield.

"Next, I'm switching Leviathan Dragon to attack mode and have both of them attack your Cameraclops!"

Dododo Warrior attacked first; charging forward, it bashed the gray-skinned warrior with its shield, sending it flying into Syuta and bounced off of the young man. Before he could even stagger however, Leviathan Dragon sent a sweeping beam of blue light, hitting him in the process.

Akane and Yuma: 3100

Syuta: 5300

"With that, I end my turn!" Yuma announced confidently. "How do you like that? This is the start of our counterattack!"

Syuta simply glared at the boy. "You might act confident as long as you want," he said before sneering. "But there's no way to overwrite my future! It's my turn!"

"From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Reload, allowing me to shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw an equal amount," he explained. "Of course, the future that I saw…one of them is the Spell Pictures Worth!"

"What?" Yuma gasped. "That card again?"

"How said that I only had a single copy?" he asked as he drew. "And now, I'll play it, and since you control three monsters, I gain three new cards!"

As he drew, Cameraclops' power increased…

Cameraclops: (3000/1600)

"Furthermore, I switch Spy Shooter to attack mode and have it gain Leviathan Dragon's stats!"

Spy Shooter: (3000/0)

"Not good!" Yuma yelped.

"Go, attack Multiple Piece Golem!"

The spider fired a massive beam of light that made a hole through the golem's chest. Akane covered her head as it collapsed on top of her.

Akane and Yuma: 2700

Syuta: 5300

"This is it for you," Syuta announced. "Cameraclops, finish her off!"

Akane's eyes widened, realizing how much their Life Points they were at. She immediately reached the monitor of her Duel Disk and…

"Not if I have anything to say!" Yuma suddenly countered. "I activate my Trap, Hero's Defense!"

"What!?" Syuta suddenly looked at Yuma with a shocked expression, and Akane suddenly took note of that.

"When you declare an attack and I have two monsters out, I can redirect the attack to one of them," Yuma explained. "I'll redirect the attack to Leviathan Dragon!"

The long blue Number monster flew in to intercept Cameraclops' attack. The laser blast reflected off of the dragon's scales, hitting the roof of a nearby building.

"Tch…" Syuta scowled. "You may have avoided it, but you can't outrun me and the future forever. With that, I set a card and end my turn."

"Thank you," Akane sighed as she drew. "Now, I activate my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted, reviving Big Piece Golem."

A purple portal opened up and the giant dark-gray golem rose.

"Next, I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000) and activate his effect, changing his level to five. With that, I overlay both of them!"

The second the magician appeared, he and Big Piece Golem turned into energy and flew into a red portal as it formed. Moments later a tornado of black feathers billowed out and rising out of it was…

"Appear, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (2600/1700)!" she cried. "And now, I detach a Xyz Material to destroy Cameraclops!"

One of Adreus' Xyz Materials flew into his hand and it was enveloped in a purple aura. The tornado of feathers suddenly froze in place all around him. The fallen angel then pointed a finger at Cameraclops and each feather flew into gray-skinned warrior, each one turned into a blade. This time, it wasn't as lucky…

"Adreus, attack Spy Shooter!" Akane commanded. Adreus spread his dark wings and flew toward the camera-headed spider.

"I activate the Trap Negate Attack!" Syuta countered as his set card flipped over.

A massive portal opened up right in front of Spy Shooter and Adreus swerved in the air to avoid it.

"With this, I end my turn."

"Now's my chance!" Yuma declared as he drew. "Since you don't have any more set cards, you're defenseless! Go, Dododo Warrior! Attack Spy Shooter!"

Raising its giant axe, the giant itself brought it down, creating a shockwave that destroyed the spider and causing Syuta to stumble.

Akane and Yuma: 2700

Syuta: 4600

"And now, Leviathan Dragon, attack Hayami directly!"

Opening its mouth, the dragon sent a stream of light that knocked the young man away.

Akane: 2700

Syuta: 1600

Yuma cheered. "Awesome, we're putting him on the ropes! Just a little more…a little more and Tori will be – "

A low chuckle cut off the rest of Yuma's sentence. It was coming from Syuta, who was lying on the ground.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"You think you can really win…" he said as he slowly got up. "However…you're just playing right into my future!"

And before either he or Akane could react –

_Snap!_

His camera flashed, and he grabbed the photo the moment it left the small device.

At that moment, there was the sound of an explosion above their heads. The other engine on the blimp exploded and it starting to sink even faster.

"No! What did you do!?" Akane shouted.

"Nothing! Just speeding up the duel!" Syuta smirked as he looked at the photo. "Ah, yes…I'm afraid that the blimp will crash in just eight more minutes."

"What!?" Akane and Yuma gasped at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey…isn't that blimp flying a good too close to the ground?"<p>

Rita Kuroyuki pointed at the falling blimp as smoke rose from the second engine.

"Ah, what a waste of machinery," Arc Riddle sighed. "If it was in my hands, I would never allow it to malfunction. Heh…even _if _they beat that Hayami guy, there's still the problem of the pilots being knocked out. Even if they would wake up, I highly doubt that they would get out of their panic in time to get the blimp into the skies once again."

"Well, shouldn't we do something?" Daku asked as he looked down at the duel occurring below them. "In fact – couldn't we have stopped this entire mess by forcibly taking that Number thing from him?"

"Samsara 108."

Arc Yukonami spoke, gazing at Akane.

"Samsara 108," he repeated. "No matter what the situation or how tempting it is, none of Us can interfere heavily with the System of a World once it has begun. And I'm afraid that this World's System is already underway…"

"Tch…" Daku growled. "More of your bullshit "laws", huh…?"

"Our "laws" are more flexible to human laws," Riddle said. "Unfortunately, our "laws" have rather big punishments. Even if we don't interfere, I'm sure they'll pull through, right?"

Yukonami only watched.

* * *

><p>"Come now!" Syuta cackled. "If you wish to save them, then you better hurry!"<p>

Yuma growled. "This is a dirty trick!"

"It's best that you have your energy and stop complaining. C'mon, end your turn!"

"Ugh…I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Syuta shouted. "When I don't have a monster, I can special summon the level six Sneaker Media (2000/1500)!"

A humanoid-shaped robot with cameras replacing its joints appeared. Its body was camouflaged to resemble everything around it.

"Next, I activate Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points…"

Akane and Yuma: 2700

Syuta: 800

"…I can take control of Dododo Warrior!"

"No!" Yuma cried out as Dododo Warrior slowly stomped toward Syuta's field.

"And now, I overlay my level six Dododo Warrior and Sneaker Media!"

Akane and Yuma braced themselves as a galaxy portal opened up. As it exploded, rising out of it was a giant red old fashioned camera.

"Come to me, Number 25: Force Focus (2800/2400)!"

It shook, and then moments later, it spun in the air as the camera quickly connected and expanded in the air. In the process, the two could see more and more optical viewfinders appearing around its red surface before finally stopping. It was now shaped like a rectangle, with multiple optical viewfinders on its side, and ominously enough, had three gatling guns underneath it.

"The Number…" Akane murmured. "But…why did he took control of Dododo Warrior instead of Adreus…?"

"Again, and again, must I repeat it? The Trap that you have…"

He looked at Yuma's side of the field.

"It is called Trap Reborn. At the cost of half of your Life Points, you are allowed to use one of my Normal Traps and use it for your own. Unfortunately, let's just say that it would backfire rather spectacularly if you do that with Force Focus on the field…"

He grinned as he pointed at Adreus.

"Go! Attack it now!"

The gatling guns underneath the camera revved up and shot a series of bullets that tore through the fallen angel.

Akane and Yuma: 2500

Syuta: 800

"Now, I set three cards and end my turn," he concluded. "You better hurry. There's only four minutes left before the blimp crashes!"

"Then stop talking!" Akane shouted as she drew.

"That card that you have…it is a Quick-Play Spell called Pursuing My True Self."

"!"

Akane's eyes widened.

"Too bad that you don't have any monsters for you to summon it! Hahahaha!"

Akane bit her lip and growled.

'_If what Syuta claimed, then Force Focus is a very powerful Number. I…I have to leave up to Yuma now…'_

With no other option, she set the card and ended her turn.

"My turn!" Yuma shouted as he drew. "I summon Gogogo Giant (2000/0)!"

A tall, thin golem made out of red stone appeared.

Without either Akane or Yuma noticing, Syuta sneered.

"When Giant's summoned, I can special summon Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in defense mode, followed by switching Giant to defense mode as well!"

The bulkier golem reappeared.

"How do you like that?" Yuma asked. "It's time we save Tori! I overlay my level four Gogogo Golem and Giant!"

Both rock monsters rumbled as they transformed into energy and flew into another galaxy portal. It exploded and rising out of it was…

"Yuma's Number…" Akane smiled as Number 39: Utopia's (2500/2000) sealed form quickly transformed for one last fight…

"I activate my Trap, Torrential Tribute!"

It was ironic, yet almost fitting to their despair.

A Utopia, a place where everything was happy, would be the one that would lead them to their doom as all Number monsters suddenly exploded.

A glimmer of hope, a possible way out, a ray of hope…it was taken away the moment Yuma called for his ace monster as he watched his only hope of saving Tori disappear before his eyes.

It was a cruel end to Utopia.

"Sad, isn't it!?" Syuta cackled. "According to my future, you would try and summon Utopia, only for me to destroy it as and me beating you two with _my _Number!"

"Your…Number?" Akane questioned. "But…it was destroyed…"

"Which is why I activate my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted, reviving Force Focus!" he laughed as his second set card flipped over as the giant Number reappeared.

'_Even so…Yuma's Trap Reborn…unless…'_

"I…end my turn…"

"My draw!" Syuta shouted.

'_Unless…'_

"I activate the Spell Pot of Greed!" the young man announced as he drew two cards.

'_Unless his future had him drawing a card that would destroy it.'_

But it wasn't as Akane had feared, oddly enough.

"I set two cards. Go, Force Focus! Finish him off!"

He pointed at Yuma and the giant camera monster looked down upon the boy…

"I activate my Trap Reborn!" Yuma countered. "By paying half of our Life Points, I can use your Negate Attack!"

Akane and Yuma: 1250

Syuta: 800

"It's no use, because I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Retake Ambush! When an attack is negated, you take 800 points of damage and my monster can attack once more!"

Yuma gasped in shock. Aside from Akane, Yuma didn't have any more defenses.

Syuta aimed a finger at Yuma as a beam of light shot out of his Spell Card. The boy cried out in pain as he was hit in the chest and soared through the air…

Akane and Yuma: 450

Syuta: 800

Strangely enough, Akane didn't panic and shout Yuma's name, as she had something else in mind. As the boy flied in the sky, even though she shouldn't at a time like this, she began questioning Syuta's claims of creating a future…

_Thud._

Yuma slammed to the ground, and Akane suddenly felt herself grow cold and her heart beating fast. Yet, as she stared at Focus Force, she didn't feel any fear within her. She simply stared at Yuma's unmoving body and saw the blimp in the process.

She realized something.

"HAHAHA!" Syuta laughed. "It's over for both of you! No more defenses, no more monsters, no more Life Points, and no more time! Soon, all your Numbers will be under my control! Any last words before I blast you two away?"

He continued laughing, until…

"I do."

Syuta stopped and looked at Akane. Much to his surprise, she looked very calm as she gazed at him. After a brief moment, she opened her mouth.

"I want to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" Syuta asked, tilting his head as he smirked.

"The truth."

"Oh? What did you say?"

Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she felt time all around her stopping as she conversed with the possessed young man. All sounds died out, and she could only hear her voice and her heart beating in her chest.

"Can you really create a future?"

Syuta stared at Akane for a moment, but then laughed. Nevertheless, he didn't notice that something within her was changing…

"What a fool! Of course I can create the future!" he declared. "You're fate was already decided when the duel began. You canno – "

"It is a lie."

Akane stared at Syuta with cold eyes. Despite her calm appearance, her heart was beating like crazy…

_Bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbump bumpbumpbump…_

"A lie, is it?" Syuta growled, pulling out several photos from his pocket. He threw them into the air, and Akane caught several of them. Many of them showed various disasters, such as cars crashing or boats sinking. But there were three that Akane took particular notice in.

"All of these photos showed futures that have happened. The large cruise ship that sunk shortly after taking off a month ago – the body of a well-known shogi player found in a coma last night – the…"

Akane sighed as she shook her head, but Syuta didn't notice; he kept on spouting the futures that had already occurred. _Already._

"…And now," he finally concluded as he gestured toward the fallen blimp. "It is only a matter of time I will get to the greatest scoop caught in Heartland City!"

"Is it?" Akane asked as she took two of the photos and flipped them around to show the photographer. They both showed Tori and the little girl hugging each other on the blimp with smoke in the background. The only difference was, however, was that one of them centered on Tori while the other centered on the little girl.

"I noticed something about these two photos. If you can really create a future, why did you stop at the point of it sinking instead of choosing to have the blimp crash?"

Syuta narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There are only twenty-five photos including the three that you gave me," she explained, gazing at each one. "If you really could create the future, then you would've made a lot more photos than just twenty-five, because I know for the fact that Numbers have appeared several months ago, and by now, someone like you would make about more than five hundred. And of course, there is _this._"

Akane showed him the last photo, and Syuta's eyes widen to what it was.

It was a picture of Heartland Tower, but the very top of the tower, a giant heart-shaped building, exploded, with hundreds of cracks running down the tower below it.

"Heartland Tower is the symbol of Heartland City," she said. "Never have I heard news of its destruction, and an explosion of that magnitude would most likely been the work of a terrorist attack. Something like this would be an even greater "scoop" than what is occurring right now, correct? So therefore…"

"**Why hasn't it happened yet…?"**

Akane narrowed her eyes. She felt her heart starting to slow down…

_Bumpbump…bumpbump…_

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew past them, and at that brief moment, she felt that time returned to normal. Syuta struggled against the wind, but Akane stood rigid.

A photo flew past her face, which came from Syuta's pocket.

"Wha - !?"

And before he could do anything, many photos flew from his pockets and into the air. Akane caught a glimpse of each one; Heartland Tower was nothing more but a pile of rubble; a massive crater formed somewhere in a forest; an Obot was transformed into a large fighting machine, baring blades and scythes as it chased something…

More, and more, these photos showed events that would certainly be noted all around Japan. Yet, despite what Syuta said about him being able to create a future, none of them had happened…

"I see now…" Akane said softly as the wind abruptly stopped. "You don't care at all for how many people get hurt or killed just to get these scoops, and in several minutes, many people are about to die…"

She glared at Syuta with disgust as anger filled her heart, but instead of beating faster, it was the opposite.

_Bump…bump…bump…bump…_

"You say that you have the power to see the future," Akane began, her eyes still glaring, but her voice cold. "But instead of using your photos to prevent these disasters, you allowed them to continue, and for what?"

Syuta grunted. Akane could feel even more anger radiating off of him, though he remained silent.

"You can't create a future, and all these photos are proofs of it. A picture is worth a thousand words, but not infinity, and no matter how many photos you take, you'll never reach it. The photos that you've hidden away foresee disasters happening sometime in the future. If you really do have the ability to make a future, then you would've already made them happen. The fact that you've wasted your precious time on us rather than using your powers to beat us in a single turn supports this. I'm willing to bet you only have the power to see future disasters and the steps that lead to it. And at this moment, since the blimp hasn't crashed yet…there IS a way to stop this!"

"SHUT UP!" Syuta roared. "You think you're some hero in a story, aren't you? A heroic knight, running around and saving people, earning themselves a happy ending. But what is earning? The writer themselves controls the future of the characters, choosing if they should have good or bad endings. This is me, the one who controls the futures! I refuse to accept what you're saying, because let me tell you this: happy stories and good endings are a sham, and you'll be the one with the bad ending!"

"Shut the **hell up**!" Akane roared. "What's wrong with that? I love happy stories and good endings! I don't care if the plot is clichéd or destroyed in the process of making a happy end. I want the characters themselves to become happy with their lives with friends and family, because their world isn't the same as this one! Even if the story has a bad ending, once a story begins, it never ends, and so the chance of a true happy ending occurring is still there. No matter how impossible and unlikely it is, all you have to do is believe and hold that belief with you."

"Even if this world disagrees…even if I'm not some sort of God…even if I'm just one person…my belief…I want a world where no one will be alone, because each day, when someone dies, someone else will be alone in this world. Right now, many people will die and many more will become alone, and it's all because of your** selfish reasons**!"

With her bold resolve, her heart began to slow even more…

_Bump…bump…_

"What can you do?" Syuta asked. "This duel is over, and my future shall be fulfilled! Force Focus, attack her now!"

Akane watched as the giant camera slowly turned to her. Yet she still stood firm against it, and no fear lingered in her mind.

'_Even if I can't…'_

Her body was becoming numb…

_Bump…bump…_

'_I believe there is…'_

_Bump…_

'_No…'_

_Bump…_

'_**There will be a way to change the world…!'**_

…

Her heart stopped, and everything faded to white…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mirror, mirror, on the wall…who is the fairest of them all…?"<strong>_

Akane opened her eyes. She was back in the strange white room, and once again, the shadowy figure was standing in front of her. She could see it smile as it began talking in a disturbingly sad tone.

"_**Are you alone in this world, Akane Kuroyuki…?"**_

Akane blinked. "What…?"

The shadow sneered as it held out a hand. Suddenly, shadowy tendrils shot out and raced toward Akane, yet she didn't flinch or try to run as they wrapped themselves around her head, causing her to see darkness.

That darkness changed to the inside of a room. A room onboard the Skylight.

'_This…'_

"_Here, Akane."_

Akane watched her younger self was given a box by her mother. She watched as she opened it, pulling out…

"_A…paper crane?" she questioned._

"_Hmhmhm…" Asuka chuckled. "Do you know about the thousand origami cranes?"_

"…_The thousand origami cranes?" Akane blinked._

"_Yes," Asuka nodded, clearing her throat. "The Thousand Origami Cranes is an ancient legend where if you fold a thousand origami cranes, a real one will appear and grant you a wish. It's also a symbol of peace after a war centuries ago when a girl died while attempting to gold one thousand, and her classmates finished the rest."_

"_A thousand cranes…a symbol for peace…" Akane murmured. "If…if I can fold one thousand cranes, I can make a wish, right?"_

_Asuka smiled and nodded._

Akane smiled as well, yet…

'_Why?' _she wondered. _'Why didn't I remember this before…?'_

"_**It terrifies me…"**_

Akane heard the shadowy figure spoke and all she could see was black again. However, the figure spoke in Akane's voice…

"_**I was always curious about the outside world and what it was like. When I was very young, I was curious to what "death" and "kill" meant. When I learned of it, I still didn't learn the impact of it. When I was young, I didn't understand much about the dangers of detective and police work except that the "champions of justice" would stop the bad men. At least, when Grandmaster Sukiruto got that phone call of my mother being shot and injured, and I soon realized that these "champions" aren't as invincible as I thought…"**_

"_**Yet she still kept a strong will and cheered me up, giving me a chance of viewing the outside world. I was amazed of what was beyond home, how big Japan was when me and my parents were flying in the sky…just like that hero…"**_

'…_Hero…?'_

But before Akane could ponder about it, it spoke again.

"_**Until…"**_

The darkness changed once more to a seen that horrified her.

Her eyes widened as she saw her younger self simply staring at the door as everything around her was ablaze.

"_Mother...? Father…?"_

_The door suddenly burst open and Asuka collapsed onto the floor. Her right arm was bleeding heavily and her body was already covered in blood._

"_Mother…? Mother!" Akane screamed as she ran toward her. The woman moaned softly as Akane shook her._

"_Akane…?" Asuka murmured._

"_M – mother…" Akane stammered as her eyes widened. "Wha – what's going on…? Where's father? Are…are you dying…?"_

_Asuka opened her mouth, but violently coughed up blood that splattered the dress that Akane wore._

Akane wanted to shout something as fear and shock filled her. However, nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it. She was simply forced to watch…

"_No…you're hurt…I…I can get someone, please…!"_

"_Akane…please…" Asuka coughed. "Just run…please…"_

"_No…no…" Akane shook her head as she stared at the dying woman. "Y – you can't…you can't die! Mother and father can't…!"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry, Akane, but…even champions will have to go…"_

_Asuka coughed again as more blood came out of her mouth._

"_No…no!" she cried as tears began leaking from her eyes. "You promised me that we'll be together! You promised that nothing will split us apart!"_

Akane watched as Asuka struggled to keep her eyes open.

"_Please be safe…" was all that she said. "Your mother loves you…your father loves you…please…don't…give up on…this world…"_

Perhaps it was because she didn't get what happened when she saw this vision for the first time, but now she wanted to move and scream, to jump in there are save both of them…

She watched as her mother passed away.

"_Mother…?"_

_Akane watched Asuka's body before the truth dawned upon her._

"_Mother!" she cried as tears flowed from her eyes. She sobbed as she grabbed onto her hand and held it to her face as everything shook around her. The flames grew fierce, and…_

"_**That day…"**_

What was happening froze as the shadowy figure reappeared in front of her.

"_**When you learned of your parents' deaths, you thought it was because of a crime caused by thugs. You resolved to have an unbending will, yet you still have the weakness of being lonely and wanting friends. It was because of the event that you were forced to forget."**_

"_**You believe what you believe now is because of what I saw. Being alone that day, it terrified me, and it terrified me to think I would be alone without them for the rest of my life, the ones who put the belief of justice into me. You may think that you want to become a detective for the Kuroyuki tradition..."**_

"…_**But you were indirectly influenced by me, including everything that you have said and did since yesterday. I wanted to become a detective so that I would become a "champion of justice" for the people…to defend those against criminals, to stop them from being sad and lonely, but most importantly…"**_

"…_**So that I would be friends with them. Friends that I wanted in a world that I was both terrified and excited to go."**_

When the shadowy figure didn't say anything else, Akane spoke.

"Then…who are you…?" she muttered. "How…how did I forget this…?"

And the shadowy figure stopped speaking in its sad tone, but still spoke in her voice.

"_**I am both you and power incarnate."**_

"Power…?"

The shadowy figure held out a hand, and rising out of its darkened flesh was the gear from before, but it was missing one of its teeth; the one that was given to Akane.

"_**I envy you…" **_the shadow said as a tendril shot out of its palm and wrapped itself around the gear. _**"Even though you are afraid…you are real. Your feelings and emotions are real, and mine are from you. Even who I am…isn't me."**_

The tendril slowly slithered toward Akane, and as it did, she thought she heard something below her, but ignored it.

"This…" she murmured as the gear glowed.

"_**This is power," **_the shadowy figure answered. _**"This is the gear that would connect and work with the hearts of others in a network of our souls."**_

"A network of our souls…" Akane repeated the words to herself. "Power…power…to save them…"

She felt her hand twitching.

"Power to save them…power to save them…"

The tendril stopped moving. Akane kept repeating the words to herself, not noticing the shadowy figure speaking to itself as well.

"_**This is how it should be…power that created a body for me…a body for the "other one"…a body connected to power…once I give it, I will disappear…"**_

"_**That…"**_

"To save them…"

The tendril began shaking as it squeezed on the gear…

"_**Is my only purpose…?"**_

"…I will take it."

"_**No…"**_

"…?"

"_**No…even though I am only an alternative…it's not my only purpose of existing," **_it spoke as Akane's tone sounded angrier. _**"No…I must exist…even…even…!"**_

_Snap._

The gear suddenly broke into two, and the tendril still holding onto its half swallowed it. But before the shadowy figure could grab the other, Akane seized it.

"…I'm sorry, even though I don't know you," Akane said. Her apology was sincere, but her voice suddenly grew cold. She held the gear tightly in her hand and everything faded into white once more…

* * *

><p>"<strong>I activate my Trap, Reincarnation – Memories of You!"<strong>

"WH – WHAT!?" Syuta shouted in shock as Akane's set card flipped over. "Impossible! That card was supposed to be Pursuing My True Self!"

Akane ignored Syuta's panicking as she explained its effect.

"**With Reincarnation – Memories of You, when my Life Points would hit zero due to battle damage, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard to reduce it to zero. However, if it gets sent back to the graveyard, I will take damage equal to its attack points. So now, appear before me…Adreus!"**

A ball of blue light materialized in front of her before shooting a beam of the same color to the ground, creating a gear-shaped portal. A hand reached out from the portal and flying out of it was Adreus.

"Why!?" Syuta screamed. "This…this isn't the future that I created! It's impossible!"

"…**What a fool."**

Akane spoke in an eerily calm manner as she gazed at Syuta. Upon looking at her eyes, his fear and panic worsened.

Her eyes were dead and alive, dull and fierce, yet he didn't notice that the pupil of one of her eyes changed to that of a spinning red gear…

"**My turn, draw!" **Akane roared with unnatural might. **"I activate the Spell Reincarnation – Pursuing My True Self! By targeting a monster out on the field, I can special summon another in my graveyard equal to its level or Rank. Since Adreus is a Rank five monster, I can special summon level five Big Piece Golem!"**

Another gear-portal opened up and the giant golem reappeared.

"**Furthermore, I summon Star Drawing **(1600/1000)**, and with its effect, I can treat it as a level five monster. Go, I overlay both Big Piece Golem and Star Drawn to Xyz Summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis **(2600/1700)**!"**

A tornado of white feathers billowed out of the red portal, but with a single slice of his sword, the white angel stopped the tornado and they all slowly descended.

Syuta was unnerved by Akane's sudden comeback, but he tried to calm himself. After all, with his two set cards, if Akane would just attack him…

"**When Star Drawn was used for a Xyz Summon, I am allowed to draw a card."**

But she didn't care about what card she was going to draw. She already knew what would be the outcome of the duel.

"**It's over," **she said softly.

Syuta finally found his voice. "W – what?"

Akane closed her eyes for a brief moment, recalling about what Yuma had said.

"_All Duelists are friends!"_

"**Yuma might forgive you," **she said as she glared at the whimpering young man. **"But I won't. Go, Adreus, Tiras…!"**

She held a hand and snapped her fingers. At that moment, it felt like stop had stopped for them once more as Syuta witnessed the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

The bodies of the two angelic figures transformed into a shadowy orb and an orb of light respectively. The orbs then circled around each other, going faster and faster, until they were nothing more than a blur. Moments later, cracks of light escaped the spinning orbs and they suddenly exploded, sending dozens of tiny stars and smoke clouds everywhere…

"_**Incarnate of light and darkness, appear before me, here and now! The shining light of Heaven, and the grand spirit of the Dead, I command you to open the way to victory…!" **_Akane chanted.

When the smoke clouds cleared, floating where the former angels used to be at was a giant gray orb of light. The light grew stronger, slowly pulling in the tiny stars that floated around it.

"_**Appear now…!"**_

A burst of light blinded Syuta as yet another explosion occurred within the gray ball. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large ring floating in the air. The inside of the ring glowed and a new monster appeared.

The being took the form of a young woman in sweeping white robes. Along with her clothing, her skin was as pale as snow, and they both glowed brightly from the sun. Despite her holy and god-like appearance, however, the pupils of her eyes were dark, and as the unknown woman extended a hand, four giant angel wings shot out of her back with alarming speed, sending feathers everywhere before they each curved, now resembling a claw.

"What…what is that…" Syuta began as he started to take a step back.

"**I activate her effect!" **Akane shouted, ignoring the young man's question. **"Once a turn, I can change her Attribute to a Light or Dark monster, and her effect changes based on the Attribute she is. The one I choose…is Light!"**

The wings on the woman's back covered her body. From the small gaps of the wings, light escaped. Seconds later, the wings uncovered the room, but now replacing her was a giant white wolf, with the angel wings becoming four long tails.

"**As a Light monster, I am allowed to draw a card," **she explained as she drew. **"If the drawn card is a Spell or Trap, I must return it to my deck. But if it is a monster, she gains its power! And the monster I drew…"**

Akane held out the card that she drew as it shone. Appearing beside the wolf was a woman in shiny black armor and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were hidden by a red visor glasses. She turned to the wolf and gave it her sword before disappearing. The wolf then held the handle of the weapon with its mouth.

"…**Lady of Chaos, with the attack power of 1500 and defense power of 1250," **she announced, recalling that as one of the cards that she had gotten from the booster pack won against the Obots when she teamed up with Nature.

?: (4000/3250)

"**Let's end this…once and for all!" **Akane declared. **"Attack Force Focus!"**

The wolf tossed the sword up into the air and let out a howl that echoed around them. It caught the blade and rushed at the massive Number monster…

"I – I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!" Syuta shouted. "With this, Force Focus' attack points get doubled! Even if it gets destroyed at the end of the turn, your monster will be destroyed first…!"

As Syuta's Spell flipped over, it sent a beam of energy at the giant camera. Its sides opened up and it retrieved multiple gatling guns and cannons.

Number 25: Force Focus: (5600/2400)

"**Not quite," **Akane countered. **"As I said, she gains all of the drawn monster's power, including its effects!"**

"No!" Syuta gasped.

"**One of Lady of Chaos' effects is that when she battles, her attack power gets doubled. And so, I choose that effect!"**

The spirit of the blonde-haired knight leapt onto and rode the great white wolf as it ran for its prey.

?: (8000/3250)

"No…no!" Syuta cried. "This can't be! There's no way I can lose to you! I can't accept it!"

"**Learn to accept it," **Akane snarled. **"Because it's over for you! Go, destroy it!"**

Force Focus unleashed everything it got upon the wolf as it grew closer. But the wolf was too fast for it as it dashed through the explosions and gunfire that the machine had pelted. Finally, as it got near it, the wolf threw the sword into the air and the spirit of the Lady of Chaos jumped off of its back and grabbed her weapon. She brought it down, slicing off Force Focus' main optical viewfinder at the front, creating a small explosion. Upon landing, the woman threw the sword into the air and disappeared in a burst of light.

For the wolf, it literally became a ball of light. It became faster than before, soaring into the air as it punched through its metallic body. Syuta could only helplessly watch as his grand Number groaned and shook from the number of damages it was taking.

Then finally, the wolf landed in front of it and before the sword could hit the ground, it grabbed it with its mouth again. Then, with all of its might, it hurled the blade at the ruined camera. Nothing happened.

Force Focus began shaking even more violently than before as the sword came tearing out and became stuck on the ground next to Syuta. Before he could react, the Number fell to the ground and exploded…

It was that time Yuma finally regained consciousness and looked up to see Syuta's entire field being swallowed up by the explosion, and the silhouette of the wolf…

Akane and Yuma: *WINNER*

Syuta: 0

As the winner's buzzer sounded, Akane stared at the wolf as it turned to look at her. In turn, the wolf silently stared at her before letting out a howl as it disappeared. She then looked at her Duel Disk to see that its card was disappearing as well, but caught the name of it.

Yomi Amaterasu.

* * *

><p>"Is…is it over…?" Yuma weakly wondered as he slowly got up.<p>

As the flames from the explosion disappeared due to AR Vision ending, he saw that Syuta was still standing, yet he was completely silent.

The young man collapsed, and Astral, silently watching the entire duel the entire time, held out his hand. The Number that was lying on the ground glowed and flew into his hand.

"Astral," Yuma murmured as he faced his companion. "What…what just happened?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "It was a miracle, but…I'm afraid something is happening with Kuroyuki."

"Wha…? Akane!"

Yuma turned to see Akane walking up to the defeated Syuta. She raised her foot, aiming for his body.

"Akane! Stop!"

Akane set her foot down and turned to glare at Yuma, who winced upon looking at her eyes.

"Be careful," Astral warned. "Something happened to her…something similar to a Number possession."

"What? Do you mean…?" Yuma began.

"No," Astral shook his head. "She would've summoned a Number at any point in the duel. But the monster she summoned…it was something I have never seen before."

"**What?" **Akane asked. **"Why did you stop me?"**

"You were trying to hit him, weren't you?" Yuma asked. "It's over now. You don't have to beat him!"

Akane sneered. **"Oh? Then you'll forgive him after what he tried to do? You'll forgive him even though he tried to kill people? Even though he tried to kill Tori? Is it because of your "A Duelists are Friends" belief? It's utter bullshit."**

Yuma winced at Akane's sudden hostility. To be honest, though, he _was _going to try and say that.

"But…if you're trying to hurt him, you'll be just like him!"

"**So? With a gun that has a single bullet, would you walk away from the killer that killed your family in cold blood, all because you believe that you'll just be like him if you kill him in cold blood? That's just being too soft. Of course, killing is out of the question. But…"**

She glared at the unconscious young man and raised her foot again.

"Akane, stop!" Yuma repeated the words again. "You can't blame him! He was possessed by the Number!"

Number.

Despite them being unnatural things, Akane had forgotten about the side effects of owning one. She recalled those who she had witnessed by affected by the Numbers' possession.

Ukyo Kitano, Yuma's professor; herself, due to picking up the card; and Crystal, who went mad with power due to her Number Card.

Ukyo Kitano himself had caused mass panic in Heartland City due to his hackings, but in the end, it was only due to accidents for a simple project. Crystal herself…

'_Under the influence of the Number, she attacked someone. Based on how Number 34: Terrorbyte affected our desires for perfection, perhaps it influenced her to become more violent than she appeared to be. Because of that, she attacked someone…but even so…'_

She balled up his hands, remembering the face of Mary Nakano.

'_**Even so, Nakano still deserved it…'**_

'_Even so, you can't let your own judgment get the better of you.'_

'_**But what is judgment? You can't deny the fact that Hayami tried to kill…'**_

'_But it was due to a Number…'_

'_**Don't give me that shit. Who knows what he did before he was possessed.'**_

'_But you heard what Tori said, correct…?'_

'_**I don't know what – '**_

"…What…?" Akane lowered her foot.

'_Tori mentioned Upperclassman Syuta Hayami, and based on the limited information that you heard, you can still infer that she didn't have a bad relationship with him. To harm him, to upset her…'_

'_Wouldn't that go against what you believe?'_

The two voices in her head didn't speak anymore, and at that moment, she suddenly became dizzy and ill. Her hostile feelings for Syuta were gone, now replaced by heavy exhaustion.

"I…I…"

"Akane…?" Yuma murmured as he saw Akane stumbling slightly, but before he could do anything else, Astral alerted him to something.

"Yuma, I don't think we're done yet," he said as he pointed up at the sky.

Despite what Syuta had said, the blimp was still falling.

"What? No way!" Yuma panicked as he tapped on the lenses of his Duel Gazer. The image of Tori appeared. "Tori, we beaten the guy with the Number! Are you alright?"

"Y – yeah…!" Tori said. Suddenly, Yuma heard a loud crash and heard her and a child's voice cry out.

"Tori!" Yuma shouted as he tightened his grasp on his Duel Gazer. He helplessly watched as the blimp was continuously dropping, until…

Something happened.

* * *

><p>It all happened at once.<p>

Akane, Yuma, and Astral didn't notice something occurring on one of the rooftops nearby.

Underneath the feet of Arc Yukonami, Arc Riddle, and Charles were the symbols of gears. However, the gear that was under Yukonami and Charles moved to Rita Kuroyuki and Daku while Riddle's gear remained under his feet.

Daku then opened up his deck box and held out a card. The card in Daku's hand shone as the gear symbol under his feet glowed brighter. Moments later, a much smaller gear symbol appeared in the air and underneath it, something materialized.

It was a massive robot-like being. Its entire body was covered in bulky snow white armor and it wielded a large staff with a plus sign on top and a minus sign on the bottom.

"Go, Orbital Shifter," Daku commanded the machine.

The machine soared through the air. Despite its appearance, no one below it took notice of it as it got onto the top of the blimp.

The robot twirled its staff around so that the minus sign was on top and the plus on the bottom. It tapped the top of the blimp with it, and an aura enveloped the entire airship as it began slowing down.

The people below only noticed it slowing down.

"My turn!" Rita chirped as she held out a handful of cards. Each one shone and the bag slung on her shoulder rustled and shook.

The bag was forced open, and despite its size, many different creatures flew out. Following after them were Riddle's machine monsters, or more specifically, two of his Cosmic Gateways and his Omni-Weapon. Like the machine called Orbital Shifter, no one saw them as they flew into the air.

Three of Rita's monsters, which were jellyfishes, "swam" in the air until they reached one of the broken engines followed by several others.

Another monster that resembled a mushroom with two giant arms landed on the engine, and with its hands, it ripped the giant machine off of the blimp. The airship shook for a brief moment, followed by several screams inside. The mushroom creature then chucked the engine at one of the Cosmic Gateways, which opened up a portal and it flew inside. Moments later, another one, though brand new, flew out.

Omni-Weapon took this one. It tossed several of its weapons away and grabbed the engine and attached it to the blimp. The three jellyfishes then fired several bolts of lightning from their stingers. The blimp shook again, and a low rumbling sound came as the engine turned on.

The monsters then flew toward the other broken engine and repeated the same process; forcibly removing it and replacing it with a new one and turning it on. With both activated, the blimp was surely saved, except…

"…We forgot about the pilots, didn't we?" Rita realized.

A dark blur rushed past them. It was Charles, who was running so fast that it would be almost impossible to see him. As the silver-haired boy in the black suit reached the edge of the roof, he kicked off, soaring into the air like a plane. If no one would question the boy and his appearance, they would now, as no human could ever do this…

Of course, almost everyone except for Rita weren't exactly human.

"Ebenezy, that show off…" Rita pouted as she watched the boy landing onto a nearby building before jumping to another. "If only he would be this motivated, right, Yuky - ?"

She turned to look at Arc Yukonami, but he was no longer there.

It took less than thirty seconds for Charles Ebenezer to reach the blimp. Finding a steady footing on the side of the blimp, he easily and quickly crawled toward the sealed door that led to where the unconscious pilots were at and tapped on the door.

The door suddenly fell off and the boy jumped in. He expected the two unconscious pilots inside, but…

'_What's this?'_

Charles Ebenezer, despite seeing every possible situation and event one would see, he was somehow surprised to find a little boy as well, just staring at him. The little boy didn't show any fear and suspicion to the sudden stranger before him.

Just curiosity and Charles was suddenly captured by him.

But Charles suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. He held a hand at the unconscious pilots, and after a few seconds, they began groaning.

He turned back to look at the boy, but he was already gone. He didn't pay too much attention, however, and he quickly left.

"U…ugh…what'd just…WHOA!"

"The hell!? The blimp's sinking! Emergency landing!"

* * *

><p>It was finally over.<p>

Despite the engines being fine, the pilots didn't take any chances and managed to land at where they were supposed to land at the end of the ride, which large crowds were forming, either to watch what was happen or to see friends and family who were onboard the blimp.

"Momma!" the little girl in the picture along with Tori ran to a woman and hugged her.

"Tori!" Yuma shouted as both he and Akane saw the girl leaving the blimp.

"Yuma!" she cried. "You did it! You saved everyone!"

Yuma chuckled and he rubbed his head. "You should thank Akane for that one. Right, Akane?"

"…!"

Akane jumped and looked at the two. She felt somewhat strange, but…

"Y-yes…" she murmured as she looked at Tori. "Tori…about Upperclassman Syuta Hayami…when did you meet him?"

"Him?" Tori blinked. "We meet a year ago before the art festival back at our school."

"Wa – wait," Yuma interrupted. "So why haven't you told me about him?"

Tori opened her mouth, but at that moment…

_Snap._

A quick flash of light came, and Akane and Yuma looked behind them. Syuta was aiming a camera at them and took a picture of them.

"Upperclassman!" Tori cried as she ran toward the young man.

"You…" for a brief moment, Akane's eyes turned fierce and she was about to walk up to him when Yuma caught her arm.

"C'mon, Akane…" Yuma muttered. "Syuta's been controlled by the Number, so it wasn't really his fault. Besides, everyone's okay now, so please…"

The anger in her eyes lingered somewhat, but vanished when she turned toward Tori and Syuta smiling at each other.

"…You're alright as well, Tori," Syuta said. "I was worried when I heard the news of the sinking blimp, so I hurried back here."

Everything about the young man, the air around him, his face, and his eyes. There was no sign of that maliciousness that was resonating off of him before, and was replaced by kindness.

Kindness that made Akane guilty of what she had done, but…why did she tried it?

"Speaking of which, why did you take that photo?" Tori asked.

"Oh, it's just a habit of mine," Syuta said as he pulled out the photo from his camera.

"Give me that."

A hand suddenly snatched the photo away. It was the woman named Kari.

"Huh? This isn't what I had in mind…"

"What do you mean?" Tori blinked.

"I – I – it doesn't matter," Yuma tried changing the subject. "What matters most is that the day's been saved, and we get a good photo in the end, so all's well."

"Hmm…but still…" Kari eyed Syuta suspiciously before sighing. "…Fine, it looks like Yuma took care of things, so I'll let you off the hook."

Tori blinked in confusion. That was when Akane spoke up.

"Speaking of which…can we see the photo?" Akane asked.

"Ah…here." Syuta took the photo and gave it to Akane.

It was a picture of Yuma, Tori, and her. However, she noticed something else floating next to Yuma. Something blue and humanoid, but she couldn't tell what it was…

"By the way, Akane," Tori spoke. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

That feeling of exhaustion and illness suddenly returned to her full force. How she stopped feeling like this for a brief moment, she didn't know, but she couldn't handle the feeling any longer. She had to leave…

"I don't feel so good…" Akane murmured before realizing that was the same thing she said to Tori before. "D – don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself."

"Oh…well, be careful."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So? With a gun that has a single bullet, would you walk away from the killer that killed your family in cold blood, all because you believe that you'll just be like him if you kill him in cold blood?"<strong>_

That was her cold voice that she spoke several minutes ago. A voice that she herself had no recollection of saying, yet knew that she did.

Exhaustion and illness ravaged her body, but confusion took over the most. What did she do? What was that shadowy figure? What were those memories? Those memories showed her with her dying parents, yet her mind went blank when she tried remembering.

She kept on walking without knowing where she was going.

Question after question filled her mind, though she didn't bother to try and answer them. She tried shaking off the things in her mind, but more questions appeared. More and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more…

_The Wandering Voices –_

'_!?'_

Akane heard and saw a voice and a word respectively, both disappearing very quickly. Then another word appeared in her eyes, followed by a mysterious voice whispering what it was.

And then another, and another, and another…

_We are the voices that wander through the lives of humans…_

_Charles Ebenezer, power, limiter, one month, Rita Yan Kuroyuki, suicide, redeem, Kuroyuki of this World…_

And everything in her mind froze as she became aware of a presence behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see a silver-haired boy standing a few feet away and realized the two were in an alley.

He had the same hair as Charles from yesterday, but she was sure of it…he was the boy that she met back at the hospital.

"You…" Akane started.

"…Akane Kuroyuki," Arc Yukonami spoke. "Looks like we meet once again."

He smirked, but it seemed sad…

"The Numbers has once again pulled the strings of its victim, and in turn, the victim pulls the strings of the lives of many. But in the end, with the help of Tsukumo, you managed to sever the strings that would surely lead to the deaths of many."

"It was due to "power"…" Akane murmured, avoiding to look at him as she held out the hand that had grabbed the broken piece of the gear. "Power that was broken…"

"Yes…that was something that I didn't expect…" Yukonami narrowed his eyes. "The one sleeping within yourself overrode the power that I…"

"…You did something to me, didn't you?" Akane asked. "Just…just who are you?"

Before Yukonami could say anything, Akane looked at him in the eyes.

_Death._

The voices and the words returned, and they flashed in her eyes and mind…

_Asuka Kuroyuki, John Kuroyuki, Skylight, Daylight, Nightlight, lost control, guilty…_

_Killed them, my fault…_

'_Killed them. My fault.'_

Those four words slowly dawned upon her as she stared at the boy.

"**You…"**

"Akane…"

"**You killed them, didn't you!?"**

"I fear that she's losing control, Yukonami."

A voice spoke right behind Akane, and she reacted before thinking about it.

She swung her fist at the one who spoke, and her hand felt like it was on fire.

It was the boy in the suit who called himself Charles. Despite the force of the hit, the boy didn't even stagger or flinch as he blocked it with his arm. Now that she looked at him, his face looked exactly the same as the boy called Arc Yukonami…

But that thought turned to pain. It felt as though she had punched steel with the same force as she did. Normally, she would've backed away, but not this time.

Her body took over.

She tried hitting him with her left fist and he blocked it with the other arm. With both hands in pain, she leapt back and swung her leg at Charles's head.

He disappeared before her leg could connect and she staggered.

"Despite your first attack only injuring you, you still attacked with the other hand, and you got injured again," a voice spoke behind her. She turned to see Charles standing there and looked at him in the eyes –

_Money, power beyond all, Wild Card, Devil…_

"**You! You killed my parents, didn't you!?" **Akane bellowed as wild anger burst out.

The pain in her hands was forgotten as she tried swinging them a Charles once more. The boy in the suit smirked as he raised his hands, and –

"Enough."

The punch was blocked once again, but the one who blocked it was Yukonami.

"Akane, please…"

"**Enough…enough!"**

She tried hitting him with the other hand and he blocked it with his other arm.

"**Go to hell, bastard!"**

Akane, who already lost any resemblance of gentle self, roared and slammed her head against Yukonami's face. She felt her head in slight pain but ignored it as she threw herself at Yukonami the exact moment he let go of her hands.

Akane was trained to fight when the situation called for it, but the way that she attacked was at the rate she couldn't possibly do, and her fists and kicks turned into a whirlwind that no one could possibly dodge.

Except that Yukonami was evading each strike no human could possibly ever do. Yet Akane kept on attacking, spewing out curses and yells at the boy until both of her arms reached for him.

In an instant, he shot forward and jumped into the air, grabbing onto Akane's arms to balance himself before jumping behind her.

"**Wha - !?" **

She turned around, and was paralyzed.

"She's a strong one, Yukonami," Charles said as he lowered his hand. "However, I'm afraid that her emotions are out of control for the time being. Perhaps another time…"

Yukonami looked at Charles and frowned.

"**You…just what are you people!?"**

Yukonami looked at Akane and sighed as his body began fading away.

"I'm not a human."

"**What? What does that supposed to mean?"**

Suddenly, Akane regained control of her body again and collapsed onto the ground. She looked behind her to see that Charles had disappeared and looked back to see that Yukonami was about to disappear.

"**No! Don't you run away…!"**

She ran toward him and made a grab.

But all that she took was air. Yukonami was gone, and she was alone in the alleyway.

Questions and emotions mixed within her as her body shook. But one thing was clear to her…

That boy was related to the death of her parents.

"**That…that bastard…" **Her voice was low, but her anger intensified as she roared,

"**BASTAAAAAAAARD!"**

"…Akane?"

And everything within her was gone. Her anger had disappeared as she turned to the source of the voice.

"**N…**Na…ture…?" Akane murmured as she staggered toward her friend.

"Akane, what the hell…shit!"

Nature yelped as Akane sank to her knees. She hurried forward and caught her in her arms before she could hit the ground.

"Akane, what the hell happened?" Nature asked as she shook her.

Akane opened her mouth but felt something rushing up to her throat. She turned her head to the side and vomited. She felt even more tired as her body grew cold.

She remembered what she had told Tori about why she can't come to the blimp and spoke.

"I…I feel sick."

* * *

><p><strong>Trap Reborn<strong>

Trap

Pay half your Life Points to target 1 Normal Trap Card in your opponent's Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, follow the target's card text as if you had used it yourself.

(The above card was used by Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 43. All credit goes to the creators.)

**Bold Stand**

Continuous Trap

Target 1 monster you control; It cannot be destroyed by battle, but it cannot change battle positions.

**Hero's Defense**

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack and you control at least 2 monsters: You can redirect the attack to 1 monster you control.

**Reincarnation - Memories of You**

Trap

When your Life Points become 0 due to battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0 instead. When the Special Summoned monsters gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to its ATK.

**Reincarnation - Pursuing My True Self**

Spell

Target 1 monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster in your Graveyard whose Level/Rank matches the number of the Level/Rank of the targeted monster.

**Retake Ambush**

Trap

When an attack you declared is negated: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent and you can have 1 monster you control attack again.

**Sneaker Media**

EARTH/Machine/6/2000/1500

You can Special Summon this card when you control no monsters.

(The above 6 cards are made by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Quiet Giant<strong>

With the aftermath of the disaster averted, everything goes back to normal…for a little bit. A new surprise awakens in the form of a Gamemaker, who appears in the city to wreak havoc upon the WDC duelists until he is beaten. With Theo being caught in his sights, despite his faltering courage, he must fight back.

**Please Read and Review.**


	39. Chapter 38: The Quiet Giant

**Author's Note: Yeesh, this one was a tough one to complete. It's mainly due to the star of this Chapter, Theo. I felt like I haven't given the guy enough personality to work with or haven't implemented the personality that I planned for him to have enough on his previous appearances. Ah well, this should be enough.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: The Quiet Giant<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn! I'm summoning Mist Archfiend (24000)!" Mark declared as one of his demonic Archfiends appeared.

"Before you start asking how I got a level five monster out, at the cost of me taking 1000 points of damage, I can bring him out without a sacrifice," the boy explained. "Now go, take out Magna Drago (1400/600)!"

"No!" Mark's opponent cried out, but it was too late.

Mist Archfiend disappeared into the fog that surrounded it as it extended throughout the area. Moments later, it suddenly appeared in front of a shriveled red dragon and unleashed a dark blast of breath that took it out – along with its owner's Life Points.

Duelist: 0

Mark: *WINNER*

"That was amazing," Hikari said as both she and Mark walked away from the defeated duelist. "He barely scratched you at all!"

"Well, he was playing a bunch of weak monsters," Mark said as he inserted the Mini-Heart Piece into his Heart Container. "Speaking of which, how many did you won?"

Hikari pulled out three.

A little while ago, the group decided (though mainly Mark and Hikari) to split up to find more opponents to duel with and meeting up near Heartland Mall at half an hour later. Hikari ran into Mark by coincidence while heading toward the Mall.

"Three new ones, huh?" Mark noted. "Heh, you must really like dueling, huh."

Hikari nodded. "It's what I really like," she said.

'_It must be. You act like a shy kid when you're not dueling.'_

At that moment, the two heard a familiar voice behind them.

"You guys?" It was Nature, who ran toward them.

"Nature?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?"

"Out looking for opponents," Nature shrugged. "After a bit of a hitch a while back."

"A hitch?"

But before Mark could ask anything else, the sound of an echoing trumpet filled the air, and just like in the morning, the giant hologram of Mr. Heartland appeared.

"_Greetings, brave duelists!" _he boomed. _"This time, I am pleased to announce the second event of the World Duel Carnival!"_

"The second event?" Mark questioned. "It better not be those Obots again…"

"But we got good prizes for beating them," Hikari pointed out.

"Yeah, but we almost lost to them, remember?" Mark replied.

"_For those willing to risk themselves and for those loving a good challenge, one of the staff for the World Duel Carnival will appear for an hour as the Gamemaker. The rules of the event are similar to the Obot Invasion: upon identifying a duelist, he or she must battle that Gamemaker, and those who lost will lose Heart Pieces. But the rewards are greater, as for this one, the Gamemaker will give out an entire Heart Piece for those who beaten him!"_

"Three Mini-Heart Pieces equals a single regular-sized one, right?" Nature asked.

"_The chances of earning new Heart Pieces as the tournament continues decreases, so will you try to take on our Gamemaker for this day? For those up to the challenge, I assure you that he no pushover. Be on your guard, duelists!"_

"So a guy from the staff will be hunting us all down, huh?" Mark said. "Great. I would hate to see how well he plays."

"But if he identifies all of us as duelists, then that mean all of us duel him at once, right?" Nature asked before realizing something. "Wait…where's Theo?"

Mark and Hikari froze.

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe I should've stuck around Mark or Hikari.'<em>

Theo looked around glumly as he walked.

"Wonder if I'll find _him_…" he muttered to himself. "This is a pretty big place, but we'll be staying here for a week or so…"

The young boy closed his eyes and sighed. Memories of something were starting to come to him when…

"You."

Theo froze as he heard a deep voice spoke several feet behind him. He turned around and his eyes widen at who it was.

It was a giant of a man, as though he were some sort of giant out of a story. Despite that, he was dressed like any other normal person as he wore a white hoodie with black stripes and blue jeans. Strapped to his arm was a Duel Disk shaped like a star with a red center.

'_Wh – who's he?' _Theo wondered.

Neither of them spoke; Theo was cautiously watching the giant while the giant was silently looking at the boy. Then finally…

"I take it that you know about the Gamemaker event that started only several minutes ago." The giant spoke in a low tone that was somehow loud and intimidating.

"Y – yes."

"My name is Canis Major Chi, the Gamemaker of today."

"What?" Theo's eyes widen as he started to back away.

'_Oh no…out of all people, I'm one probably the first one to duel him?' _he panicked. _'What to do…what to do…'_

"…"

The giant called Chi watched the boy, knowing that he was in obvious distress. After a few more moments, he spoke again.

"…As I identified you as a duelist of the WDC, it is time for us to duel," he said. "So, get ready."

Theo gulped as he looked at his Duel Disk on his arm.

"…Looks like I got no choice," he admitted as he looked at the opponent before him.

The boy grabbed his Duel Gazer from his pocket and wore it on his face. Chi also reached for his pocket, but unlike Theo's, which is a standard silver one, Chi's Duel Gazer was brown and resembled a fang. Once they both wore them, the lenses flashed…

Canis Major Chi: 8000

Theo: 8000

"Allow me to take the first turn," Chi rumbled. The giant placed a hand onto his deck and drew.

"I summon Cornmissimo (0/0)."

It was an odd monster. Appearing in front of the man was a large piece of corn that was quickly wrapped in leaves. Comparing this to the giant of a man, this monster looked rather comical.

"Is that…corn…?" Theo wondered.

"Next," Chi continued. "I set a card and end my turn."

'_He played a monster with no attack points,' _Theo thought as he stared at the corn monster. _'It's probably a trap, but if I don't do something, I'll miss out on inflicting tons of damage…what to do…'_

Theo bit his lip and drew. Looking at his hand, he pulled a card out.

"I summon Wind-Up Soldier (1800/1200)."

A portal opened up and the green robot with the Y-shaped head stepped out.

"Next, when I normal or special summon a Wind-Up monster, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark (1500/1300)!"

A mechanical-looking blue shark appeared.

'_Let's see…by activating Soldier's effect, I can increase its level by one and have it gain 400 attack points. Shark's effect also increases or decreases its level, so if I do that, I'll have two level five monsters. Too bad I don't exactly have a Rank 5 Xyz…'_

"…Okay, Soldier, attack Cornmissimo!" Theo declared.

The machine rushed forward and slammed a fist that punched through the giant piece or corn.

Chi: 6200

Theo: 8000

But it remained. Suddenly, the leaves that covered it sprang out and off the corn, pushing the Wind-Up monster back. Moments later, Theo covered his ears as he heard a very loud screech coming from it, despite the fact that there was no way it could make a sound.

Chi: 6200

Theo: 6200

"What…what just…"

"Do you know what a fortissimo is?" Chi asked. "It means to be very loud. For example, when Cornmissimo is destroyed and I take battle damage, you also take the same amount. Furthermore, I can banish it to special summon an Earth monster from my hand whose attack points or equal or lower than the damage. In this case, I special summon Bull Fighter (1800/1200)."

The giant piece of corn suddenly exploded, and stepping out of the smoke clouds was a heavily muscular creature with a bull for a head. It raised its fists, revealing them to be heavily bandaged.

Theo winced. _'That monster's too strong for Shark to deal with, but now I took a ton of damage. But then again, he didn't activate his set card…maybe it wasn't dangerous after all?'_

"Now, since this is my second main phase, I'll overlay my level four Soldier and Shark! Let's go, Wind-Up Zenmaister (1900/1500)!"

The two monsters flew into a red portal, which seconds later, sent out the large white robot.

"Zenmaister gains 300 extra attack points for every Xyz Material it has. With two, it gains 600."

Wind-Up Zenmaister: (2500/1500)

'_Alright, I should be safe now…'_

"I'm going to place a card down and end my turn."

"Then to my once more," Chi announced as he drew. "I activate my Trap, Bull Roar."

"W – what?" Theo's eyes widen in shock.

"At the price of sending an Earth monster from my deck to my graveyard, I can lower the power of your Zenmaister by 800 and have Bull Fighter gain that amount."

Bull Fighter: (2600/1200)

Wind-Up Zenmaister: (1700/1500)

"Now, I summon forth Bull Caller (1200/1500)."

Another bull-headed creature appeared, although this time it was much lean and carried a long bronze staff.

"Go, Bull Fighter."

The muscular creature rushed forward and jumped, punching through the robot's metal chest before sending a sweeping kick at its legs, tearing them apart. The robot collapsed into an explosion, and Theo could barely hang on.

Chi: 6200

Theo: 5300

"Bull Fighter's effect activates. When it destroys a monster, I can half its attack points to have it battle again. So, once more."

Bull Fighter: (1300/1200)

Theo didn't hear what had happened, so when he looked forward, he saw a foot coming right at his face. He gave a cry of pain as he was slammed to the ground.

Chi: 6200

Theo: 4000

"And now, Bull Caller will attack you directly."

The bull raised its staff and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, hitting him.

Chi: 6200

Theo: 2800

"Ugh…"

Theo groaned softly as he lay on the ground. That was when he realized something.

'_Legendary Wind-Up Key,' _he thought. _'With it, I could've used it to defend myself slightly…damn my panic…why do I always mess up when I panic? I shouldn't be like this…it's been months after I transferred from my last school…after…after…'_

"…heo! Theo!"

'_Ugh, now I hear them chanting my name, just like back then…wait…that voice sounds familiar…'_

"Damn it, man! It's not a time to take a nap yet!" Mark shouted.

Theo opened his eyes and sat up. He turned around to see Mark, Hikari, and Nature standing behind him.

"You guys…?" Theo murmured. "Nature, what're you doing here?"

"I ran into Mark and Hikari out on the streets," Nature explained. "But anyways, like what Mark said, now's not the time for taking a dirt nap."

Hikari nodded. "A duel's not over until one loses," she said. "C'mon, you could still make it!"

"So I would take it that these are your friends," Chi said. "They are correct. Despite the massive Life Points difference, you could still make a comeback. These things happen often, now that I think about it, but still, you should trust yourself more."

"What?" Theo wondered as he stood back up.

"Something tells me that you aren't a courageous person," Chi said. "However, even the most frightened could still pull off miracles. So therefore…give me your all!"

The last words that Chi spoke were loud, louder than the low rumbling that he spoke before.

"During the end phase, Bull Fighter's attack points return to normal."

Bull Fighter: (1800/1200)

'_Believe in myself…' _Theo thought. _'After what happened back then, I usually hesitate at most things and mess up when I panic over bad things…but…'_

'_Unlike what had happened, the guys here are truly nice and caring…I can't let them down…so…'_

"…Okay, my turn," Theo declared. Once he drew, he glanced at his card.

"Yes!" he cried. "I activate the Continuous Spell Wind-Up Factory!"

The ground shook and gears suddenly erupted all around him, followed by a long pipe behind him.

"I summon Wind-Up Rat (600/600)."

A cute mechanical mouse with a wind-up key on its back appeared.

"I'm switching it to defense mode to activate its effect, which allows me to special summon Shark from my graveyard."

A purple portal formed and the mechanical shark appeared.

"When a Wind-Up monster's effect activates, I'm allowed to add another monster from my deck to my hand," Theo explained as a card flew out of the tube and the boy caught it.

"I'm decreasing Shark's level by one, so now I'm overlay my two level three monsters to Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaines (1500/2100)!"

The new Xyz Monster this time was a purple and yellow robot with a bulky white lower body and two floating scissor-shaped hands.

"Zenmaines, attack Bull Caller!" Theo commanded the machine. It launched one of its hands at the bull, slicing it into two.

Chi: 5900

Theo: 2800

"Bull Caller's effect activates," Chi announced. "When it is destroyed, I can add an Earth monster from my deck to my hand."

'_But still, Zenmaines will protect me…'_

"I'll end my turn."

"Is that so…" Chi said as he drew. "Very well then. From my graveyard, I banish Bull Lord and Bull Caller to special summon Minotaur Gladiator (2000/2000) in my hand!"

The ground exploded and clawing its way up was an even more muscular bull-headed creature. Its skin was scarred and tanned, and it carried a giant axe.

"With that, I overlay my two level six monsters," Chi declared as he held out a hand.

The two bull-like creatures roared as they transformed. They flew up into the air, then back down into a third red portal. Seconds later, a pillar of fire rose out of the center, followed by a massive battle cry.

"Appear, Inferno Minotaur Destroyer (2800/2400)!"

A giant dark brown arm rose out of the portal, followed by the rest of it body. The beast before Theo was almost as big as a building, with its bull-like head shadowed by the sun. Its clothing was ripped and torn, and it had chains dangling everywhere. What was more frightening was the axe that was on fire.

"I'm afraid that this is over," Chi said. "When Destroyer finishes off a monster, I can detach a Xyz Material to inflict 500 damage to you and have it attack again."

"Zenmaines is the only monster on Theo's field," Mark muttered. "If it gets destroyed…"

"No, but what about Theo's facedown?" Hikari asked.

'_That's right.' _Theo bit his lip as he looked at his Legendary Wind-Up Key Quick-Play Spell. _'With this, I could avoid taking damage, but…what if I need to use it later?'_

"Go, Destroyer," Chi announced.

The giant growled as it slowly raised its flaming axe…

'_No, actually…'_

It was bringing it down…

'_I don't need to.'_

It struck Zenmaines and everything exploded on Theo's field, but when the smoke cleared…

Zenmaines was still on the field.

Chi: 5900

Theo: 1500

"When Zenmaines would be destroyed by battle, I could detach it a Xyz Material to prevent it from being destroyed," the boy explained. "And there's more. During my end phase, I could destroy a card on the field if the effect is used!"

"What?" Chi grunted with a brief moment of surprise. The arms of Zenmaines flew toward the giant, and despite how tough it looked, it was easily sliced apart.

"…Very well then. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn," Theo said. "I summon Wind-Up Magician (600/1800)."

A white robot wearing purple robes and wielding a staff appeared.

"Since I've summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark that I've added to my hand. Next, as Shark's effect activated, I can add another monster from my deck to my hand. Along with the activation of Shark's effect, when a Wind-Up monster's effect is played, Magician can special summon yet another from my deck, so I bring out Wind-Up Knight (1800/1200)."

A knight in white armor and wielding a small sword and shield appeared.

"As it was special summoned, I summon the third Wind-Up Shark, and now, I'm decreasing the levels of my two Sharks by one. With that, I overlay them and my level four Magician and Knight separately to Xyz Summon Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity (1500/1500) and a second Zenmaister (1900/1500)!"

Two portals formed at the same time as two Wind-Up monsters flew into them each. A second Zenmaister rose out of one of them, and the other was a large colorful carrier ship.

"Yes!" Hikari cheered. "With all these monsters, Theo'll win!"

"I'm detaching a Xyz Material from Zenmaity, which allows me to special summon a Wind-Up monster from my deck. I'm bringing out a second Knight!"

A small explosion appeared on the ship as a second knight landed.

'_With these numbers…maybe…maybe…'_

"Go, Zenmaister, attack Chi directly!"

The massive robot hurled a fist at the giant…

"I activate my Trap, Epicornter of Destruction!" Chi suddenly shouted. "This halves all the battle damage I take this turn!"

Chi: 4650

Theo: 1500

"Knight, attack!"

Chi: 3750

Theo: 1500

"Zenmaines!"

Chi: 3000

Theo: 1500

"Now, Zenmaity!"

Chi: 2250

Theo: 1500

Theo sighed. _'That wasn't enough to beat him, but I managed to close the gap between us…maybe I really CAN do this…'_

"With that, I – "

"Epicornter of Destruction's effect is not over yet," Chi said. "Observe."

Suddenly, four flashes of light blinded him, and on the giant's field were ash-colored corn kernels.

"After the battle, for each attack that you've declared, I can special summon a Corn Ash Token in defense mode, whose attack points equal to the damage I took in one of the attacks."

Corn Ash: (1250/0)

Corn Ash: (900/0)

Corn Ash: (750/0)

Corn Ash: (750/0)

"Despite that, very impressive," Chi said. "In just a single turn, you've summoned a mass collection of monsters and brought me down by almost 3000 Life Points."

'_But…should I use "it" against him? No…'_

"Show me more of your strength," Chi said as he drew. "But for now, as all that I control are Earth monsters, I can special summon Cornpearl (0/0)."

A popcorn kernel with a shiny appearance appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, I will sacrifice it in order to summon a second Bull Lord (2000/2000)."

The kernel swelled and popped, revealing a similar bull-headed creature wearing a crimson cape and claws.

"When Cornpearl is used for the summoning of an Earth monster, I can draw two cards."

Once the man drew, he smiled.

"I activate Monster Reborn," he announced. "With this, I revive Minotaur Gladiator, and so I will use these two monsters to Xyz Summon a second Inferno Minotaur Destroyer!"

Another pillar of fire shot out of the ground as the giant rose once more.

"Go, attack Zenmaity!"

"I activate Knight's effect!" Theo declared. "I can negate an attack upon one of my Wind-Up monsters, but it can't use it as long as it remains face-up!"

Knight threw its shield, which expanded greatly and deflected the axe strike.

"But like you said, Knight can't use its effect anymore. I set a card and end my turn."

'_Yeah, but Zenmaister's effect allows me to flip one of my monsters facedown, so I'll be able to use Knight's effect again.'_

Theo drew.

'_Call of the Haunted. That'll be use – '_

"I activate my Trap, Corn Crowder," Chi spoke, breaking Theo's thoughts. "With this, I can special summon a Corn Crowder Token to your side of the field in defense mode."

An extremely large piece of corn appeared. As soon as it did, vines suddenly wrapped themselves upon Theo's monsters.

"W – what?" he gasped.

"Upon being summoned, all the monsters you currently control will have their effects negated. Plus, during each of your standby phases, you will lose 300 Life Points."

"So it's a weed then…" Nature murmured.

"A literal one," Mark said. "With the big guns having their effects negated, Theo's going to have a rough time."

'_So…because of that, I can't use Zenmaister's effect to flip Knight facedown…I can't use Zenmaines to protect me…I can't use Zenmaity to summon another monster…my field's clogged up, and nothing's strong against that Destroyer!' _Theo realized, before remembering his Quick-Play Spell.

'_Wait…maybe…'_

"All my monsters will attack the Tokens!" Theo shouted as each Wind-Up obliterated the ash-colored corn kernels.

"I'm going to place a card down and end my turn."

"Then to me," Chi grunted. "Destroyer, attack Knight!"

"If Knight gets destroyed, Theo will lose 1000 Life Points, just enough for Destroyer's effect to finish off…!" Nature realized.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Legendary Wind-Up Key, which flips all of my Wind-Up monsters facedown!" Theo shouted as his Knight transformed into a card. It was sliced apart by the axe.

"Still, as Destroyer destroys one of your monsters, I detach a Xyz Material to inflict 500 damage and have it attack again!"

Chi: 2250

Theo: 1000

"Attack Zenmaines!"

The giant sliced Zenmaines's card.

"With that, I end my turn. With yours, Corn Crowder's effect activates!"

Chi: 2250

Theo: 700

Theo drew.

"I'm setting a card," he simply said. "Next, I flip over my Zenmaister and Zenmaity and end my turn."

"To my again," Chi said. "This is it for you. Destroyer, attack!"

The giant raised its axe again and swung. Before it could reach its target, however, a shield suddenly stopped it.

"What?"

"I'm activating my Call of the Haunted!" Theo announced. "As Knight's been brought back, I'll use its effect to negate the attack!"

"And once again, its effect becomes unusable," Chi pointed out. "Perhaps this next turn may be your last, with the effect of Corn Crowder and my Destroyer…I end my turn."

"Maybe…but it might not be _my _last!" he said.

Chi: 2250

Theo: 400

"I switch Zenmaister and Zenmaity to attack mode and activate the Trap Overwind!" he shouted. "With this, it doubles the power of all my Wind-Up monsters!"

Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity: (3000/3000)

Wind-Up Zenmaister: (5000/3000)

Wind-Up Knight: (3600/2400)

"There's nothing left standing in front of me!" Theo cried out. "Zenmaister, attack Destroyer!"

The massive robot swung a punch that connected to the giant's face. It groaned in pain as it stumbled and collapsed onto a building, pelting Chi with debris.

Chi: 50

Theo: 400

"This is it…this is really it! Knight, finish this!"

The white-armored Wind-Up charged forward through the debris. Once it got close, it jumped to the air and brought the blade down upon him…

Chi: 0

Theo: *WINNER*

Despite the damage done on him, Chi was still standing.

Theo and the others were quietly standing on the spot.

And then, as the AR Vision ended…

"You did it!" Hikari cheered as she ran toward him, followed by Nature and Mark.

"I…I did?" Theo blinked before breaking out a grin. "I really did!"

"Impressive. Very good."

Chi walked up to the young boy as the man reached into his pocket. From there, he pulled out a big Heart Piece. Theo took it and saw that it was actually three Mini-Heart Pieces fit together.

"This is a regular Heart Piece, which is worth three Mini-Heart Pieces," Chi explained. "This is the prize for defeating one of the three Gamemakers of the World Duel Carnival."

"Wait…three?" Theo asked.

"During the course of the tournament, two more Gamemakers will appear," the giant said. "Keep your wits to yourself, as they won't be easy opponents. But for now..."

The giant held out a hand toward Theo. Then, for the first time, his face broke into a smile.

"…Congrats."

Theo looked at Chi's hand for a brief moment. Then finally, he took that hand and shook it.

"T – thanks."

Chi nodded and silently turned and walked away.

"So, who knew that you'd be the one who beaten a Gamemaker?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…" Theo murmured as he stared at his Heart Pieces. "He looked scary, but he's pretty nice…I think."

"Oh yeah, that reminded me of something," Nature said. "That guy said that you aren't a courageous person, and he's sorta right, since it began around the time the tournament began. What's the problem?"

"Oh…it's nothing," Theo waved as a hidden thought appeared in his head.

'_I don't want to worry the guys…even if HE shows up, I have the guys to back me up.'_

"Really?" Nature asked.

"I'm fine," Theo responded. "Oh, and I just noticed now, but she's not with you."

"Yeah…normally, you two would probably be together," Mark noted.

"Huh? Who?"

"Akane."

* * *

><p>"You didn't summon it."<p>

"…Excuse me?"

At an alleyway, Chi turned to see the form of Gamemaker Psi leaning against the wall. In response to Chi's quite statement, Psi turned and sneered.

"Heh…you've had plenty of chances of summoning that Number card Heartland gave you. What was it called again? Blackcorn of Pearl or something? Chances are that if you've taken those chances, it would've ended the duel in your favor."

"We've been given the Numbers to combat those that have them, not those that don't," Chi responded. "Unlike you, I'm more honorable."

"Ha! Honor's shit," Psi laughed. "So would you rather give up the advantage in a battle where your life is at stake? And besides, why are you doing your duties as Gamemaker? We don't exactly need to."

"It's still for the best, and to not make Mr. Heartland suspicious," Chi replied. "And speaking of which, you better not do anything that would jeopardize us."

"Oh? And how so?"

"Remember the incident between you and that town?"

"…"

Psi's body froze. Instead of a sarcastic or malicious response, he didn't say anything.

"Hmm…"

Chi turned away from Psi. "Think about what had happened back then. Don't let your cruelness be your undoing. Now then, I must be finding more opponents."

And the giant walked away.

"…Shit! That scumbag…!" Psi growled as he clenched his fists.

"I swear…one day…I'll…I'll…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bull Caller<strong>

EARTH/Beast-Warrior/4/1200/1500

When this card is destroyed: You can add 1 EARTH monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Bull Fighter**

EARTH/Beast-Warrior/6/1800/1200

When this card destroys a monster: You can halve this card's ATK to have it attack again.

**Bull Lord**

EARTH/Beast-Warrior/6/2300/2000

You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you control no monsters.

**Bull Roar**

Trap

Send 1 EARTH monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Bull" monster you control; that monster loses 800 ATK and yours gains 800 ATK until the End Phase.

**Corn Crowder**

Trap

Special Summon 1 Corn Crowder Token (EARTH/Plant/1/0/0) in Defensive Position on your opponent's field. It cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent currently controls. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, your opponent takes 300 damage.

**Cornmissimo**

EARTH/Plant/1/0/0

When this card is destroyed and you take Battle Damage: Your opponent takes damage equal to what you took and you can banish this card to Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your hand whose ATK is equal to or less than what you took.

**Cornpearl**

EARTH/Plant/1/0/0

You can Special Summon this card when all the monsters you control are EARTH. If this card is used for the Tribute Summon of a EARTH monster: You can draw 2 cards.

**Epicornter of Destruction**

Trap

This turn, when an opponent's monster attacks: Half the damage, and after the Battle Phase, Special Summon Corn Ash Tokens (EARTH/Plant/1/?/0) equal to the attacks that your opponent declares. Each Token's ATK is equal to the damage you took per attack.

**Inferno Minotaur Destroyer**

FIRE/Beast-Warrior/6/2800/2400

2 Level 6 Monsters

When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent and this card can attack again.

**Minotaur Gladiator**

EARTH/Beast-Warrior/6/2000/2000

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing 2 EARTH monsters from your Graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Blue Blood<strong>

In another part of Heartland City, chaos ensues. A playful scuffle between Daku and Rita soon turns into a struggle as they accidentally run into shady figures on "shady business". What that shady business is, it soon reveals a revelation that neither the two didn't know.

**Please Read and Review.**


	40. Chapter 39: Blue Blood

Chapter 39: Blue Blood

* * *

><p>'<em>What am I doing?' <em>Daku thought darkly as he walked.

After the incident with the airship, Daku thought that everything was over for the day. He planned on heading back to the hotel to spend the rest of his time for the day.

"_Hmm hmm hmm… hmm hmm hmm…hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…"_

Instead, Rita Kuroyuki, who left a shop with stuffed a small bag into her larger one minutes ago, was in front of him, humming to herself.

'_Tag along, she said,' _Daku thought to himself. _'It'll be fun, she said. Well…fun for her only.'_

"_I don't want to be a fu – "_

"Shut up."

"Oh, come now," Rita said in a carefree tone. "You shouldn't act all dark like that every day."

"Then humor me this; why are you dragging me along with your plans that I probably have nothing to do with?" Daku responded.

"You can't just be a lazy bum staying indoors all day. You remind me of a guy back in high school who just slept all day on the school roof, minus the jerk thing and he _was _outside, just not spending his time well."

"At least he's living a normal life," Daku muttered as Rita resumed singing to herself.

"_Can't be my, can't be my, no they can't beat my – "_

"You really seem to be enjoying songs," Daku commented, interrupting her once more. "Tell me. What's good about songs? They're just sounds that you just listen to if you ask me."

"Ha, you should spend your time outside more than just staying inside some building for an entire day," was Rita's response. "But about music…"

Rita began a long explanation about it, but of course, Daku wasn't listening.

'_Easy for you to say,' _he thought. _'How long was it since I've been locked up…? Even when I finally escaped that lab, me and my companions became fugitives, and even after "that", there was hardly anything to enjoy other than that small time of happiness with those people…'_

Daku's eyes narrowed as he recalled a particular person somewhere in the city.

'_Psi…that bastard's acting as a Gamemaker for this tournament here, huh? If so…once he appears…'_

'…_I'll kill him, just like what he did to…'_

"…So anyways, what's up, Daky?" Rita suddenly stopped and turned to face the boy. "Looks like you got something on your mind."

"It's nothing," Daku said, who slowed down slightly, but continued back to his pace. "Why'd you care?"

He continued walking, leaving Rita behind.

"You really should enjoy your life a whole lot more," Rita chirped. "Each day is different – it might be the same routine, it might be drastically different. The only time that the day might be the same if you sit around and do nothing."

"…Excuse me?" Daku stopped.

"This is a giant world, Daky," Rita grinned. "Everyone in this world has a purpose and happiness in their life, as with all the other Worlds. To enjoy your life, you've gotta get your head out of your "plan". If you're going to spend the rest of your life trying to get revenge, then it's not going to be a very good life."

"Hmph…and how should I get started on having the "good" life?" Daku asked. "My life up until now isn't what you called "normal". How can someone like me have a good one?"

"Anyone can get a good life," Rita simply said. "No matter what had happened to them, they always get a chance to find happiness. I had friends like that. Friends who lost friends and relatives. Friends who were gravelly injured. Friends controlled by their dark desires. People who were bullies. They all eventually found happiness in their lives, so even you can find happiness."

"Yeah, but they're all human, right?"

"But technically, Arky and the others, even some of my friends aren't human, yet they could still find happiness. Even if you don't want to…"

Rita set her bag down as she opened it up.

"…?"

"Might as well have some fun here and now!"

"!"

Rita threw the silver object so fast as it spun through the air that it resembled a disk. When the boy easily caught it, he found that it _was_ a disk – a Duel Disk to be exact. A second object came to him, which was a Duel Gazer.

"Haven't noticed you using your deck ever since we came here," Rita said confidentially as she wore her Duel Disk. The Duel Disk was attached to a gauntlet-like object with various wires as though it wasn't originally built to be like that. The Duel Disk itself was silver-colored, with the Life Points box incased with a red jewel.

Her Duel Gazer, meanwhile, could hardly count as one. It was headgear that resembled headphones, with a large lens that covered her right eye. A wire was connected between the Gazer and the Duel Disk.

"Me and you, here and now," Rita challenged. "Unless you're chicken, that is."

Daku looked at the dueling equipment before smirking.

"…Fine," he accepted. "You're going to regret this, because I'll tear you apart with my own power!"

"Haha!" Rita giggled. "We'll see about that! Let's go!"

Daku: 4000

Rita Kuroyuki: 4000

As soon as the duel began, Daku seized the top card of his deck and drew.

"I summon Mask Creator (1400/1100)."

Molten lava suddenly sprang out of the ground. It quickly took shape and hardened, changing into a figure of a man wearing robes and a mask on its face. In its hand was a large hammer.

"When Mask Creator is summoned, I can add a Mask monster from my deck to my hand," Daku explained. Once he grabbed a card from his deck, he took two cards from his hand.

"I'm setting two cards and end my turn."

"Here we go!" Rita cheerfully cried out as she drew. Her eyes swept through her hand before picking up a card.

"C'mon out and play, Symphony Avatar Bebopgopher (1000/1000)!"

The large bag at Rita's feet shook. It opened, and flying out of it was a small gopher with two large front teeth shaped like musical notes.

"When my child's here and the only one out, his attack points becomes 2000!"

The gopher opened its mouth and let out several strange squeaks as its body grew.

Symphony Avatar Bebogopher: (2000/1000)

"Go, my dear!" Rita commanded as her voice suddenly changed to a mature tone. "Go get that Mask Creator!"

The gopher nodded as it scurried toward the statue figure.

"Not a chance," Daku grunted as he held out his hand. "I activate the Trap Cracked Mask. At the cost of discarding a Mask monster, I can prevent another one from being destroyed."

Taking one of his cards, he held it up as it suddenly burst into flames.

"Next, as it's in the graveyard, I banish Aggressive Mask (0/0) to increase Creator's attack power by 500!"

More flames flew out of the card and onto Mask Creator's face. The flames dispersed and replacing the mask that was already on its face was a crimson one with an angry expression.

Mask Creator: (1900/1100)

"Even so, your Mask Creator's going get hurt!"

The large gopher jumped onto the figure and chewed on it aggressively.

Daku: 3900

Rita: 4000

"Last, I'll place two cards down and end my turn."

"Hmph…" Daku drew once more. "…From my hand, I discard Orbital Shifter to special summon Mimic Face (?/?)!"

A white blob flew down from the sky and splattered. An odd giggle came from it as a face formed on top of it.

"When I special summon it using its effect, Mimic Face gains the stats of the monster it used to summon it. So therefore, Orbital Shifter's stats belong to it now."

The blob took shape of a large robot.

Mimic Face: (2400/2200)

"Not good!" Rita yelped.

"Definitely not good. Before that, I set a monster. Now go, Mimic Face!" Daku yelled.

A long white whip-like substance flew from its chest. It coiled around the large gopher and squeezed the creature. But instead of exploding, the gopher only let out a small squeak before comically deflating like a balloon, escaping the white substance as it flew around the arena before falling right into Rita's bag.

Daku: 3900

Rita: 3600

"Now, Mask Creator attacks you directly."

The statue's body suddenly erupted as it turned back into lava. Fireballs flew out of the lava and struck everywhere on Rita's field.

Daku: 3900

Rita: 1700

"With that, I end my turn."

Rita frowned as she drew.

"…Alrighty…well, here comes the Spell The Junk in the Garage!" she declared. "By sending away one of my dears who are resting, I can bring forth another to play who has the same level or lower than the one sent away!"

Rita's bag opened up and several old instruments flew out. On top of them was Bebopgopher, and he along with the instruments disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now with that, I send out Jellypopper (1200/600) in defense mode!"

A low hum came from the bag as a multi-colored jellyfish "swam" out.

"Also, since Jelly's a Water monster, I can bring out Electro P. Guin (1700/1000) to play!"

A blue penguin with a lightning bolt-shaped beak flew out of the bag.

"Like you know, Daky, Guinny's capable of inflicting piercing damage to you. Go get 'em with a rat-a-tat-zap!"

The penguin's beak glowed as it unleashed several yellow projectiles at the set card. It flipped over, revealing itself to be an aqua mask with a design that showed darker blue lines running down from the eye sockets. Several struck and the mask exploded.

Daku: 2200

Rita: 1700

"Dammit…" Daku hissed.

"It's getting easy predicting what card you set," Rita smiled. "Almost every Mask monster you have only has a few defense points. Anything other than that, they're still lacking in defensive power."

'_Urg…she's right at that one,' _Daku scowled.

"Nice job, Guinny," Rita complimented the penguin, which nodded. "Let's end the turn here."

"Fine. Let's go," Daku said. "I activate Mimic's effect. As it inherits Orbital Shifter's effect, I can force you to change the battle positions of all of your monsters!"

The shape-shifter jumped high into the air before landing, sending shockwaves that caused Electro P. Guin to stumble and Jellypopper to be sent into the air.

"Next up, I'm banishing my Grieving Mask from my graveyard. With its effect, I also banish Orbital Shifter to give Mimic Face a power boost equal to Orbital's attack points."

The aqua blue mask appeared on Mimic's face as a dark aura surrounded it.

Mimic Face: (4800/2200)

'_If Jellypopper gets destroyed, then I'll take 300 points of damage, and she'll be able to special summon two more copies,' _Daku thought. _'But with Mimic Face's strength, this is more than enough to beat her…'_

"…Mimic Face, finish off Jellypopper!"

A long white object flew out of Mimic Face's torso and it grabbed it. Twirling the object around, it flung it at the jellyfish.

"Winning won't be that easy!" Rita countered. "I'm going to activate the Trap, Valiant Variation, which allows me to special summon a monster with the same Attribute and level as the one who's getting attacked and redirect the attack to him!"

Daku's eyes widen as another Jellypopper appeared in defense mode. The white object changed course and slammed itself into the second jellyfish, emitting several sparks as it flew back into Rita's bag.

Daku: 1900

Rita: 1700

"As you probably know, since Jelly's been sent packing, he gets his revenge by inflicting 300 points of damage, and another of his friends gets sent out to play!"

A third Jellypopper appeared.

"Tch…fine, Mask Creator, attack P. Guin!"

The figure launched several fireballs at the blue penguin. One of them connected, and the bird flew through the air and landed inside the bag.

"And with that, I end my turn, so now Mimic Face's attack points return to normal."

Mimic Face: (2400/2200)

"Then here goes," Rita announced as she drew. Looking and the drawn card, she grinned.

"Here's a little payback for hurting my children!" she shouted as she held out the card. "Gel, Slimy, combine together! Here comes Deathdoom Metal Dragon (2000/2000)!"

The two Jellypoppers deflated and flew back into the bag. As soon as they did, the bag began shaking violently as something was heard from inside.

It opened up, and flying out of it was a large black dragon. It was shaking violently as if it was having a seizure. It was in the air, flapping its shadow-covered wings to keep itself up as it glared at Daku with pale white eyes. Despite its intimidating appearance, when it opened its mouth to roar, the only thing that came out was a deep growl.

"With Deathy out, he gains the strength of one of his brothers that helped get him out onto the field. Since both of my children were Jellypoppers, he gains 1200 attack and 600 defense points."

The dragon opened its mouth as the growl became louder.

Symphony Avatar Deathdoom Metal Dragon: (3200/2600)

"Before the smack down happens, I'll send one of my Jellies away to wake up another in defense mode."

One of the three Jellypoppers appeared.

"Now go get that Mimic Face, my dear!"

Deathdoom Dragon reared its head back and sent out a white beam that caused Mimic Face to melt.

Daku: 1100

Rita: 1700

"C'mon, Daky," Rita taunted as the dragon landed on her field. "Pick up the pace!"

Daku scowled as he drew.

"I'll set a monster and switch Mask Creator to defense mode," he simply said as he placed his drawn card onto his Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

"Draw!"

Rita added the card into her hand.

"Let's do this! I'm setting one and switch Jellypopper to attack mode. And so, Jelly, attack the set monster!"

The jellyfish flew forward and unleashed several sparks at the set monster. It flipped over, revealing itself to be a pack of dynamite hidden by a large mask.

"When Mask Bomber (1000/500) gets destroyed by battle, the monster that finished it off gets destroyed as well!"

The sparks struck the mask and the dynamite exploded, sending the jellyfish flying into Rita's bag.

"You'll pay for that!" Rita cried out. "Deathy, get that Mask Creator!"

The dragon unleashed a beam that turned the statue back into lava.

"With that," Daku held out a hand. "I activate my Trap, Mask Creation. By banishing the destroyed Mask Creator, I can add another one with a higher level."

"But now that the battle's over, I'm sending a second Jelly away to wake up the third."

Another Jellypopper reappeared.

"And lastly, I'll place a card down and end my turn."

"Fine, then here goes!" Daku shouted as he drew.

'_Alright. Everything's set…'_

"I activate the Spell Mask Splitter," he announced. "By banishing Mask Bomber from my graveyard, I can special summon two Mask Shard Tokens (0/0)."

The dynamite's mask appeared and split into two.

"And now," he said as he held out a card. "I'm sacrificing my two Tokens in order to bring out Spirit of the Lunar Mask (2800/2500)!"

A low howl was heard as a white mask fell from the sky and clattered on the ground as it landed. A ghostly being emerged from the ground and began circling it from above before flying into it. The mask then began floating as it grew bigger before it became the size of Deathdoom Metal Dragon. Two dark orbs filled the space where the eyes should be as the mouth area was cracked open, revealing a void inside as it howled.

"When Spirit of the Lunar Mask has been summoned, I can send a Mask card from my deck to the graveyard," Daku announced. "Next up, I banish that monster, a second Grieving Mask, as well as Mask Creator to give it its power!"

Another aqua blue mask appeared, but was sucked into the void.

Spirit of the Lunar Mask: (4200/2500)

"Now, since I've banished two Mask monsters after I summoned the Lunar Mask, it is allowed to attack two times this turn. With this, it's over! Spirit of the Lunar Mask, attack Deathdoom Metal Dragon!"

From the void, several ghostly beings flew out and raced toward the dragon. The dragon fought back by sending out beams of white light that swept through the waves of ghosts, but the more it destroyed, more appeared before it finally got overwhelmed.

"No!" Rita cried out as the dragon fell, now reduced to a small doll as it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Daku: 1100

Rita: 700

"Now, the second attack commences. Lunar Mask, finish off the Jellypopper!"

A single ghost rammed into the last Jellypopper, sending it back into Rita's bag. Before it did, it sent a powerful wave of electricity.

Daku: 800

Rita: 700

"Looks like this fight's nearing the end," Daku said. "Heh, despite all that you say, looks like I'm going to be the victor of this duel. With that, Lunar Mask's strength returns to normal."

Lunar Mask: (2800/2500)

"You, the victor?" Rita scoffed. "Not if me and my dears have anything to say about it! Let's go, draw!"

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Quality March!" she declared. "I'm going to send back all of my children with the same level who are currently sleeping so that I can draw cards equal to the amount I sent back. With this, I'm sending back both level three Guinny and my third Jelly to draw two cards!"

Rita viciously drew. Looking at what she got, she grinned.

"Looks like my children showed me the way to victory," she announced.

"What?" Daku grunted.

"I flip over my set monster, Psychofox (1000/1000)!"

A large fox with nine tails appeared. It shook its head as its fur rapidly changed to various colors.

"Next up, I summon Moshroom (1000/0) and activate Monster Reborn, reviving Deathy!"

A large mushroom-like creature with long arms appeared. It swayed, flinging its arms around dangerously.

"Here's a little teamwork," Rita began. "Go, Shroomy! Attack the Lunar Mask!"

The mushroom pulled back its arm, which began stretching…

"And now for his effect. By sending Psychy away, Moshy gains its power!"

The fox let out a howl as it dispersed into a puff of smoke.

Symphony Avatar Moshroom: (2000/0)

"Next up, when Psychy's sent packing, he leaves behind a gift for one of your monsters – halving its attack and defense points!"

Multi-colored smoke enveloped the giant white mask as it began shaking violently. Its shadowy orbs for eyes turned pink.

Spirit of the Lunar Mask: (1400/1250)

"Shit!" Daku yelled out.

"Go get 'em!"

The mushroom swung its arm, tearing the mask into two.

Daku: 200

Rita: 700

"Now, let's end this, Deathy!"

Daku braced himself as the dragon reared its head back once more. But as the dragon sent a blast of fire at him, he wasn't sent flying. He was only pushed back several feet away before collapsing to his knees.

Daku: 0

Rita: *WINNER*

Rita grinned as Deathdoom Metal Dragon roared and Moshroom spun in victory. Just when she was about to open her mouth…

"…Shut up," Daku groaned.

"Aw, you mad, Daky?" Rita asked in a teasing tone.

* * *

><p>"…Arky should've seen it. He would've laughed at your failure!"<p>

Rita laughed and Daku sighed. The boy in the hoodie recalled something very similar to this happening last night, except that it was Riddle who told him those words.

"But I'll still have to admit, you almost got me there for a sec," Rita continued. "Of course, I won! Hehehe…"

"Shuddap," Daku responded. "But still, I'll acknowledge the fact that you've beaten me…if you don't say it to Riddle."

Rita laughed again as the two walked. The street that they were in was oddly empty of people except for two men that were talking to each other.

Daku, who sighed again from another joke of Rita's, looked away from her and faced the two men that were in front of them. At the exact moment, one of the men looked up.

Their eyes met, and Daku knew that something was wrong.

A second after their eyes met, the man quickly spoke to the second one. Their faces quickly changed to an alerted person. Daku didn't know who these men were, but he knew one thing.

They were an enemy.

The man rapidly approached the two, but Daku was faster.

In a blink of an eye, the hooded boy had ran right in front of him, bent low, and kicked his legs, knocking him off the ground.

"The hell - !?"

That was the only thing he said before he painfully struck his head on the ground, knocking him out.

"Wha – you bastard!"

The second man shouted as he quickly reached for something in the inner pocket of his jacket. But before he could pull what was inside out, he was hit in the face by something large and blue.

Rita had thrown her bag at the man's face. Whatever was inside it, it was heavy and hard enough to cause the man to stumble back. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it did leave behind a bloody nose.

Daku rushed forward and sent a punch at the man, who blocked it. However, the man didn't expect the amount of force the boy had put in the punch and was pushed back considerably far. Knocked off guard, the man couldn't block again as Daku ran and delivered an uppercut that sent the man flying several more feet back.

The two attackers didn't move.

"…You could've helped more," Daku said as he looked at the two unconscious men.

"Eh, you probably could've taken them," Rita responded as she walked toward her bag. "Unless you doubt your ability to fight."

"Excuse me?" Daku asked flatly. "How about me and you have a fight to see if I am strong?"

Rita grinned. "Fine by me. I wanna see the look on your face when I kick your ass ag – "

Rita suddenly froze midsentence.

'_?'_

Daku, who was starting to be annoyed by her incoming taunt, noticed and looked at her. Her mouth was open, but she had the look of an alarmed person.

At that moment, he smelled something sweet in the air.

'_Shit.'_

He tried moving, but the exact moment he smelled the air, his body was paralyzed. It was when he felt a presence behind him.

"You two…just what are you?"

Daku heard footsteps passing him and saw a woman. She was dressed no differently than any other person, yet for some reason, she was wearing a pitch-black mask. It was an eerie sight due to how strange it looked on a seemingly normal person.

But Daku and Rita knew that the woman before them was far from normal.

"You two aren't normal kids, are you? You're affected by the scent, but I can still feel it…you two aren't normal, considering that you knew who the two were. And that…"

The woman reached for the inside of her jacket.

"…Makes you a threat."

She pulled out a small metal bar that extended until it was as long as an arm. Just when she was about to attack with it, however, she turned around and swung.

The moment she felt the other side of the metal bar touch something, she felt the whole world going upside down.

* * *

><p>The next several moments were a blur to the woman. She quickly rolled back as soon as she hit the ground and jumped out of the way. The metal bar shot forward and became stuck on the ground where the woman used to be at.<p>

The woman didn't have time to register her attacker's face as he ran toward her again, seizing the metal bar along the way. She reached into her jacket again and pulled out another metal bar to block the strike.

The woman's bar shattered into two when her attacker bashed it with his own weapon.

"No…no way…"

"Haha!" her attacker laughed as though this was a casual game. "Next time, try using something other than metal. Then again, it would probably crack into pieces anyways if I attack…"

'_Metal?'_

At that moment, the woman thought of something and jumped back.

Her attacker rushed at her again, twirling the metal bar like a rapier. Meanwhile, the woman just reached for her jacket again.

By the time she pulled the object out, he was right in front of her…

And then…

…

'…_?'_

The attacker felt his attack forcibly stopping, but also felt something else at his throat. He could breath and he felt a somewhat sharp pain as well.

He looked down to see his attack being blocked by a large white card. On it was a picture of a turtle-like creature.

The woman's other hand was at his throat, but she wasn't grabbing it. She was holding a card instead.

A card that pierced his throat.

'_Ark…y…?' _Rita watched as Arc Riddle collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Another strange one…" the woman muttered as she crouched down by the corpse. She stared at the dead body. Something about seemed familiar…<p>

"You…"

The woman heard an angry voice behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened.

The redheaded girl that should've been paralyzed was glaring at her with fierce intensity. But what had caught her attention the most was one of her eyes.

The pupil had changed to a glowing gear.

"That eye…"

"You…you…" Rita slowly began walking toward her as she pointed the metal bar at her. The woman looked down at the corpse. The metal bar was missing.

Looking back up, her eyes widened even more as the girl was right in front of her. She shouted something foreign that took her about a second before realizing that it was English.

"_LEMME SHOW YOU!"_

Her voice went through a dramatic change. The childish and silly tone that she spoke before was now loud rage itself. The woman jumped back just in time to avoid the strike of the metal bar, but the impact of the blunt object caused cracks to form on the ground as it shook.

"Wha…!?"

"_Lemme show you hate…never, EVER hurt Arky…" _the redheaded girl hissed as she continued attacking the woman even faster than the first attacker.

"_You hurt him…NEVER hurt him, or I'll beat you senseless…you already hurt him, then I'll clobber you until you're in limbo! You tried killing him, right? Then there's no need to clobber you! I'll just kill you!"_

'_What's with her?' _the woman thought as she ducked to avoid another attack. But the moment it failed, the redheaded girl swung again with equal speed and fierceness.

"Rita, stop!" the hooded boy shouted, though the woman noticed that instead of English, he spoke Japanese instead.

"Shut up!" the redheaded girl roared.

The girl rushed right at the woman. She tried backing away, but felt something at the back of her legs. At her rush, her balance was tipping, and she looked down to see that she was tripping over the body of one of her companions…

"_Diiiiiiie!"_

"…!"

The woman looked back to see the redheaded girl right in front of her, grinning maliciously. The woman winced and closed her eyes. The girl raised the metal bar and…

The metal bar stopped.

"…_Huh?"_

When the pain didn't come, the woman opened her eyes.

Much to the woman's shock, the attack was stopped by someone doing a handstand on the metal bar. The redheaded girl's eyes were wide as the person spoke softly to her.

"Aw, c'mon," he said. "You shouldn't be angry like this. A raging face isn't going to give you pretty looks. But the look on your face right now is pretty cute…"

The redheaded girl's cheeks turned scarlet red. The woman watched as the metal bar began wavering in the air…

"C'mon, drop the bar."

The one who was hand standing kissed her in the forehead. The redheaded girl became dazed before collapsing on the spot. Obviously, the metal bar also fell, but the young man jumped off and landed on his feet.

"Heh, always gets her every time," the young man said as he turned around. "Probably shouldn't have said that stuff about the metal bit, but ah well…"

"You…" the woman realized who the young man was. "You…how?"

"Yeah, the card bit was a bit unexpected," her attacker smirked. "But it was sorta useless on someone like me. But now then…what business do you have, Amane Tsukihai, heiress to the Tsukihai Clan?"

The woman flinched. "What!?" she gasped. "How do…"

She stopped as she narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"You…you're one of Mr. Weiss's people, aren't you?"

'_Weiss?' _Daku thought as he felt his body slowly recovering.

* * *

><p>By the time Daku was able to move, Riddle was finished talking to the woman.<p>

The woman nodded at Riddle, then turned to her fallen companions.

"Up."

At once, the two men stood up. Without them attacking, Daku noticed that both of them had blank looks in their eyes. But before he could say anything, the three of them left.

"…Alright, who the hell was that?" Daku demanded as he approached Riddle.

"Nothing that you shouldn't be worried about," Riddle responded. "Seriously, it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Is that so? Well, there shouldn't be any worries about me knowing then."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No. And also, who is Weiss?"

"So you heard her say about him too, huh? Well, fine. But like I said, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

Riddle cleared his throat and began speaking.

"You know how each of Us has the same first name, right? Weiss is one of us, except that he changed his name after…well, settling down and getting married."

"Then how does a woman wearing a black mask that tried to kill us know about him?"

"That's because Weiss asked her," Riddle responded. "Have you ever heard of the Shikamen?"

"No."

"Think of them as hired guns – except that they're a bit in the mysterious side. The woman who just left was one of them. The Shikamen themselves mainly focuses on…how you say, "cleaning" the trash?"

"…You mean assassinations, then. Does that mean that this Weiss character asked that woman to kill someone?"

"Nope," Riddle shook his head. "Just the opposite. Weiss asked her to find someone that he cares about somewhere in this city. Of course, he could always run to the police or a detective for help, but the circumstances are…well, odd."

"And how is it odd?"

"Put it this way, the friend of yours that is now Tamboly."

Daku's face hardened.

"Then…ask me this. Why would he ask an assassin to find someone?"

"It's because Amane Tsukihai is a white sheep among the flock of black sheep."

"…What?"

"I just explained everything to you," Riddle said as he slung Rita's bag and picked up one of her arms. "Now, would you help me out?"

Daku groaned. "Fine."

The boy in the hoodie picked up her other arm and both he and Riddle supported her up. Despite being knocked out, her face was still red and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah…Arky…" she sighed happily.

"Hmph…hey, Riddle. I just remembered something," Daku said as they slowly walked. "You remember our talk last night when I mentioned why Rita wants a wedding in Japan and not in New York City, and you said that she just preferred Japan more?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why is she focused on Japan so much? There has to be a reason why she wants to live there than in New York City."

"Heh, why?" Riddle asked. "Would you leave an area because you suffered greatly in there?"

"Suffered?"

"Rita might not show it, but she's had plenty of suffering going on in the past, from her parents' deaths and certain incidents at her elementary school. Because of that, she wanted to leave New York – she wanted to go back to the roots of her family, to Japan."

"And what would that suffering be?"

"Ah, that's another story to be told. Sounds something like foreshadowing, huh?"

"…You really need to stop acting like you're narrating a story."

"Who says that this isn't a story?"

"Shut up."

"You too. But where was I? Oh yeah, about her wanting to live in Japan. That changed sometime after she enrolled to Central Duel Academy. She met friends there, many of them from New York as well, including the one who tormented her back in elementary school. Things have changed, and with bygones be bygones, now she just wants to have the wedding in Japan, but stay in New York."

Riddle smiled as though he was remembering something.

"Ah, those days in Central Duel Academy…you would be surprised the many adventures that have happened on that tiny little island. Perhaps the life in there changed her for the better…"

'_The events that visited the school back in 2012…the Kingdom War…the Number War…it's very similar to what's going on here. But unlike here, back then, despite everything changing, nothing really changed at all.'_

'…_Perhaps it's just the feeling of nostalgia.'_

And so he continued drifting into the past…

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Mask<strong>

FIRE/Fiend/4/0/0

When this card is in your Graveyard: Banish it and target 1 monster you control; that monster gains 500 ATK.

**Grieving Mask**

WATER/Fiend/4/0/0

When this card is in your Graveyard: Banish it and another monster in your Graveyard to target 1 monster; That monster gains the banished monster's ATK until the End Phase.

**Mask Bomber**

LIGHT/Fiend/4/1000/500

When this card is destroyed by battle: Destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

**Mask Creator**

LIGHT/Fiend/4/1400/1100

When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Mask" card from your Deck to your hand.

**Mimic Face**

LIGHT/Fiend/1/?/?

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 Monster Card from your hand. When this card is summoned this way, target the monster that was discarded; this card gains that monster's ATK, DEF, and effects.

**Orbital Shifter**

LIGHT/Machine/5/2400/2200

Once per turn: You can change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls.

**Spirit of the Lunar Mask**

LIGHT/Fiend/8/2800/2500

When this card is Summoned: Send 1 "Mask" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card can only attack equal to the number of times you banished 1 or more monsters with a monster effect after this card is Summoned.

**Symphony Avatar Bebopgopher**

EARTH/Beast/3/1000/1000

If this is the only monster you control: This card's ATK becomes 2000. All other "Symphony Avatar" monsters you control gains 800 ATK and DEF.

**Symphony Avatar Deathdoom Metal Dragon**

DARK/Dragon/8/2000/2000

When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 monster that was used to summon this card; This card gains that monster's ATK and DEF.

**Symphony Avatar Electro P. Guin**

WATER/Thunder/3/1700/1000

You can Special Summon this card if you control 1 WATER monster. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster; inflict Piercing damage to your opponent.

**Symphony Avatar Jellypopper**

WATER/Aqua/3/1200/600

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Jellypopper" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn: if you control no "Jellypopper" on your field and this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card to Special Summon 1 "Jellypopper" from your Graveyard.

**Symphony Avatar Moshroom**

EARTH/Plant/4/1000/0

This card must attack if able to. When this card attacks: You can send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to have this card gain that monster's ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle: This card gains 500 ATK.

**Symphony Avatar Psychofox**

DARK/Beast/4/1000/1000

When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster; That monster loses half of its ATK and DEF.

**Cracked Mask**

Trap

When your opponent targets 1 "Mask" monster you control for an attack; You can discard 1 "Mask" card from your hand to prevent it from being destroyed by battle.

**Mask Creation**

Trap

When 1 "Mask" monster you control is destroyed by battle; Banish it to add 1 "Mask" monster with a Level equal to or more than the banished monster.

**Mask Splitter**

Spell

Banish 1 "Mask" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 2 Mask Shard Tokens (EARTH/Rock/1/0/0).

**Quality March**

Spell

Return any amount of "Symphony Avatar" monsters with the same Level from your Graveyard to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw cards equal to the number of monsters returned this way.

**The Junk in the Garage**

Spell

Banish 1 "Symphony Avatar" from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Symphony Avatar" monster with a level equal to or less than the banished monster from your Deck.

**Valiant Variation**

Trap

When a monster you control gets targeted for an attack; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same Attribute and Level as the targeted monster and redirect the attack to it.

(The above 19 cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: During Hate and Rage<strong>

Crystal continues her wandering through the streets, oblivious to the past events. What came out of it was a meeting with a certain nemesis and a mysterious "friend". A past torment and past tormenter confronts Crystal in a duel as she braves on…

**Please Read and Review.**


	41. Chapter 40: During Hate and Rage

**Author's Note: Sheesh, this was a pain to do. Sorry about the wait, but I had to rewrite this multiple times due to some of the stuff that **_**might **_**be offensive to some. But nonetheless, this Chapter is complete.**

**On a side note, I'm doing a poll that will continue until the end of June for a future story that I'm planning. It won't appear for a LONG time, but I do want a head start on this, so head to my profile to see the poll!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: During Hate and Rage<p>

* * *

><p>Crystal stepped out of the bakery shop with a white bag at hand.<p>

'_Not this street either,' _she thought sadly to herself as she looked around. Like all the other areas that she had visited before, this street had a moderate number of people walking around. For the past hours, Crystal spent her time wandering around, occasionally stopping at someplace to relax.

As the result of her wanderings, she won five Mini-Heart Pieces, three of which are new ones.

'_They're only a bonus,' _she thought to herself as she pulled out her Heart Container and looked at it. _'I still need to find that one person…'_

That "one person" was somewhere in the area, and she felt it in her heart.

That person was a young woman who knew of Crystal's problems, but was reluctant to get involved in what would soon be a series of horrible events that ended in her moving away. By now, Crystal knew that she would be somewhere in her twenties, but could imagine what she would look like now.

She knew that the "person" wouldn't give up her family's card shop so easily.

But Crystal wondered if that person would recognize her or even remembered what had happened years ago. But despite that, she had to find her…

A loud giggle broke Crystal's thoughts. She turned her head to see the source of the laughter: two children, a boy and a girl, were running.

The girl, who had long black hair and wore a white dress, was in the lead of the two. As she raced past Crystal, she saw the girl looking back at the boy.

"C'mon, Yuzai!" the girl called back.

The boy, who also had black hair and wore a blue shirt and black pants, struggled to run faster.

"I'm coming!" he cried out. "Slow down, Kaku! You're faster than me!"

Crystal smiled at the sight of the children. Their cheerfulness, their happiness…

"They're lives must be different than my childhood," she commented to herself. Looking around one last time, she pulled out the bread from the white bag that she bought and began walking away.

Within the next few minutes, she would drop the bread and the bag.

What happened was that at the exact moment Crystal looked down at her bread, someone emerged from a nearby alleyway right in front of her. The person appeared so suddenly that Crystal couldn't get a look at it before she was knocked down.

"Oh…pardon me," the person said, which Crystal figured was a female due to its voice. "I wasn't looking. I was too busy leaving behind this rather nasty girl…"

"Ugh…what…?"

When Crystal looked up, all that she could see from the person was the back of a black dress. But before she could question what just happened…

"Where are you, you little bitch!?"

A voice roared from the alleyway that the person had just come out of. Just hearing that voice, Crystal knew who it belonged to…

"Huh? You're…"

Another girl emerged from the alleyway with a furious look on her face. But that angry look changed to uncertainty, and then to glee.

"Haha…talk about convenient," the girl grinned. "Long time no see…eh, Crystal!?"

"Mary…" Crystal muttered as she stood up.

"That little bitch can wait," Mary Nakano spoke. "I got bigger fish to fry, now that you're in my sights. You honestly think you could keep me away with that little threat your friend made a few months ago? Now that the World Duel Carnival's here, I knew that I could find you eventually. Talk about luck that I found you all alone!"

Crystal's eyes narrowed. "But you don't have any of your friends, either…"

"So what?" Mary asked. "I don't need to depend on my guys unlike you! It's time we finish this, here and now!"

Crystal silently pondered her options. She didn't have time for this, AND she could get away, but since this was Mary…

"…And if I refuse?" she asked.

Mary smiled unpleasantly. "Oh, let's just say that I've been gathering more people to my little gang. That bitch Kuroyuki and your little pals might be having trouble from here on out…"

Crystal's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…!"

"Of course I would," Mary laughed. "Unless you duel me now, but let's add in something that should convince you to accept it: the winner takes the loser's deck. Considering what you did before, I'm sure you're fine with that."

Crystal clenched her teeth. _'So she would threaten my friends…' _she thought. _'They're the ones who helped me out when I needed help the most. I won't let them get involved in this situation…I won't!'_

"…So be it," Crystal said as she held out her arm; her Duel Disk was already equipped. "I'll beat you down to the point where you'll never bother me or my friends ever again!"

"Heh, dream on!" Mary responded as she equipped her own Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

The lenses of both duelists' Duel Gazers flashed…

Crystal: 8000

Mary: 8000

"The first move will go to me!" Crystal declared as she drew.

"I set a monster down," she began. "Next, I set another card and end my turn."

Mary sneered. "Hahaha! It's that the best you've got!?" she snarled as she drew.

"I summon Mad Archfiend (1800/0)!"

A fiend with wild red hair with a body made of bones appeared. It had a torso that resembled jaws with a skull in the center.

"Now, Mad Archfiend's capable of inflicting piercing damage to any monsters in defense mode, including yours! Mad Archfiend, take out that set monster!"

The jaws devoured the skull within it. They opened, and a series of shards flew out. Crystal's set card flipped over and rising out of it was a device with multiple mechanical arms. All of the arms were holding onto a purple ball at the center of the device.

The shards tore through the machine, causing it to explode moments later.

Crystal: 7700

Mary: 8000

"What you destroyed was my Dimensional Warper (1500/1500)," Crystal said. "When it is destroyed, I can banish a monster from my hand and special summon another from my deck if its Attribute and level are the same. So now, I banish my level three Big Jaws in order to special summon Friller Rabca (700/1500) from my deck in defense mode."

A whirlpool opened up and the small yellow fish swam out.

"A level three monster, eh? Well then, since Mad Archfiend's attacked, he is forced into defense mode. Now, I think I'm going to play a little Field Spell called D.D. Ancient Battlefield – Sargasso."

The world around them changed into some sort of space-like area. Debris floated everywhere; Crystal recognized some of them as aircraft and ships. Looking down at where they were standing, Crystal noticed that they on the ruins of an aircraft carrier.

"What…is this…?" she wondered.

"Isn't it nice?" Mary asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well then…I think I'm going to set a card and end my turn."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. _'I don't like this one bit,' _she thought. _'D.D….it stands for Different Dimension, so I suppose it has something to do with banishing…'_

She drew.

"…As I control a Fish monster, I am able to summon Sea Spider (900/900)."

A tiny white spider-like creature appeared.

"Now, I overlay my level three Friller Rabca and Sea Spider," she declared. "With these two monsters, I Xyz Summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000)!"

The ground in front of Crystal burst opened and the twin sharks flew out.

At that point, Mary sneered as she held out her hand. "I activate Sargasso's effect!" she declared. "Get ready, because each time you Xyz Summon a monster, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Wha - !?" Before Crystal could finish what she was saying, a lightning bolt shot down from above. She winced in pain as she staggered back from the hit.

Crystal: 7200

Mary: 8000

"Sargasso's effect works for both players, but thankfully, I don't need Xyz Monsters for _my _deck," Mary grinned. "Unfortunately for you, it's safe to say that Xyz Summoning is one of your needed things for your deck, right? The pain train's only going to come back, because it will inflict 500 more damage if you still have a Xyz Monster during your end phase."

"Then in that case…" Crystal held out a hand. "…I'll deal more damage than you! By detaching a Xyz Material, for each card in my hand, you take 400 damage. Since I only have two, you take 800!"

After a Xyz Material flew into the device that kept them floating, the twin sharks spat out a series of missiles at Mary.

Crystal: 7200

Mary: 7200

"Now, I summon Flyfang (1600/300)."

A green shark-like creature with wings appeared.

"When Flyfang battles against a defense position monster, it can also inflict piercing damage," she said.

"Tch…" Mary growled as she looked at her defensive Mad Archfiend.

"With this, Flyfang attacks Mad Archfiend!" Crystal ordered. The sea creature flew forward as its body grew purple. It slammed into the demonic creature, causing both of them to disappear in a shadowy explosion.

Crystal: 7200

Mary: 5600

"An unfortunate side effect of Flyfang is that when it attacks, it gets banished until my next standby phase. However, that shouldn't be a problem, as Aero Shark attacks you directly."

The twin sharks roared as they flew into Mary, causing the girl to fly back.

Crystal: 7200

Mary: 3700

"S – shit…" she winced. "This isn't what I had planned…"

"With this, I end…"

Upon saying it, a bolt of lightning shot down from above, hitting her.

Crystal: 6700

Mary: 3700

"Dammit…" Mary swore. "What a pain in the ass…I can't lose here!"

She drew, but upon looking at the card, her frown turned to a grin.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)!"

The band of goblins wielding maces appeared.

"Next up, I'm setting a card and activate Card Destruction!"

Crystal drew two cards while Mary drew one.

"…And now, I'll be activating my set Monster Reborn. Come on out, Castle Gate (0/2400)!"

Crystal's eyes widened. "What!?" she gasped.

A large portal opened up in front of Mary and rising out of it was the giant red gate.

"You see this, Crystal?" she laughed. "I'll tear you apart here and now! Goblin Attack Force, destroy Aero Shark!"

The band of goblins rushed forward…

'_Friller Rabca,' _Crystal suddenly realized. _'With Friller Rabca, I can negate the attack and decrease Goblin Attack Force's attack points…'_

But upon looking at her hand, she realized something else.

'_No…I should still have a decent amount of Life Points left, so…'_

One of the goblins jumped forward and slammed its club at the device keeping the sharks floating. The club tore the device apart, sending the sharks down to be pummeled.

Crystal: 6200

Mary: 3700

"Now, I'll tribute my Goblin Attack Force to activate Castle Gate's effect!"

The gates opened up and each goblin was sucked into it. Seconds later, a series of balls of light flew out and collided into Crystal.

Crystal: 3900

Mary: 3700

"How'd you like it?" Mary laughed. "With another attack and the effect of Castle Gate, it'll be enough to take you down. Your fate's been sealed the moment Castle Gate's brought out!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes as Mary laughed.

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say? Just admit it, Crystal; you might've beaten me once, but just once. You've got no chance of winning here. Give it up, and I might reconsider ripping your deck apart when I take it from you when you lose!"

"…Don't give me that."

"…What? What'd you just say?"

"…Why?" Crystal asked. Her eyes glared at the cruel girl, but her voice was stone cold. "Why go so far against me? What did I do to you!?"

There was a brief silence. And then Mary answered.

"Heh. What kind of question is that? Fine, I'll answer. I guess…it's fun?"

"…Fun?"

Mary nodded and sneered. "I dunno, but I always have this feeling in me every time I see someone getting hurt or laughed at. It isn't guilt or worry, but I couldn't describe it. But I enjoyed that feeling, and that feeling could stay if I meet with weak people. People like you, Crystal."

"…"

'_I see…so this is the kind of person she is…' _Crystal thought. _'She didn't have a grudge against me. No hate, no revenge. No reason. Nothing other than the fact that she could do it. Pleasure in one's misfortunes…'_

"You can't win this duel," Mary scoffed. "No matter what you think, you're always the weakling from before. Know your place and suffer!"

"…I refuse," Crystal said. "In the past, I had no one with me, but now, I'm not alone."

She looked at Mary and spoke louder than before.

"I hope you're prepared. I got true friends with me, so I have nothing to fear from you!" she shouted. "Draw!"

Crystal viciously ripped the next card from her deck.

"Now, since this is my standby phase, Flyfang returns to my field!"

The green winged shark appeared.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Dimensional Hazard!"

As she raised the card above her head, a massive portal opened up high above the two girls.

"With this, when a player banishes a monster, they can inflict 800 damage to their opponent," she explained. "I will use this to banish both Aero Shark and Sea Spider in order to special summon Leviamension the Wandering Myth (2400/2000). With two monsters banished, you take 1600 damage!"

"WHAT!?"

Two balls of light fell from the giant portal. They exploded upon coming into contact with the ground, and Mary was caught in the explosions.

Crystal: 3900

Mary: 2100

"Gah! Shit!" she yelled.

"It's not over yet," Crystal said. "Come, Leviamension!"

A loud high-pitched roar caught Mary's attention. She looked up to see a giant snake-like creature glaring at her. Its scales rapidly changed color, from blue to violent, then to green…

"Now, Leviamension, finish this!"

The snake-like beast opened its mouth and unleashed a multi-colored beam of light.

"Like I'll let you!" Mary countered as the card she set a while ago flipped over. "I activate my Trap, the Attack Guidance Armor!"

A large silver body armor rose from the card and in a flash of light, Flyfang was wearing it.

"Now, the attack is redirected to your Flyfang," she sneered. "Thanks for reducing your Life Points even lower, so I can take you out with almost anything!"

"Not quite," Crystal said. "When Leviamension battles a monster, I can banish both of them, but Leviamension only comes back during my standby phase. With that…"

Both sea monsters disappeared. At that moment, two balls of light flew from the portal and exploded.

Crystal: 3900

Mary: 500

"No…no!" Mary hissed as she struggled to get back up from the explosions. "How!? This isn't…!"

"It is," Crystal said. "With it, I set a card and end my turn."

"No…I can't lose!" Mary shrieked. "I won't lose…I WON'T LOSE!"

She drew, and as soon as she did, she seized the other card from her hand and held it out.

"I activate a second Monster Reborn!" she roared. "Rise, Goblin Attack Force!"

The band of goblins reappeared.

"I won't lose to the likes of you," she snarled. "It doesn't make sense…I can't lose to a loser like you! Go, attack!"

"I activate my Trap, Return from the Different Dimension!" Crystal countered as the goblins rushed forward. "By paying half of my Life Points, I can special summon as many banished monsters as possible. I choose to special summon all of them in attack mode!"

Crystal: 1950

Mary: 500

A series of portals opened up, and emerging from them were Big Jaws, Aero Shark, Sea Spider, Leviamension, and Flyfang.

But instead of despairing, Mary had a wide, crazed grin on her face.

"That suits me just fine!" she laughed. "Thank you for your stupidity, because I'm going to have my Goblins attack your Sea Spider!"

The goblins changed direction and raced toward the small spider-like creature…

"…It's useless," Crystal said. "From my graveyard, I activate Friller Rabca's effect!"

"Friller Rabca…?" Mary wondered before her face suddenly got pale. "No…"

"Since Sea Spider is an Aqua monster, I can banish Friller Rabca to negate the attack," she announced. "With this banishing, Dimensional Hazard's effect activates…!"

"NO!"

Another ball of light shot down from above, right in front of Mary. The light intensified, blinding the two girls. But unlike Mary, Crystal wasn't sent flying after hearing an explosion…

Crystal: *WINNER*

Mary: 0

* * *

><p>"Dammit…how…how…?"<p>

Crystal was silently standing over Mary. Her face was emotionless. Mary herself was kneeling in exhaustion from the duel.

She weakly looked up at Crystal and growled.

"Damn…just do what you want…" she muttered. "I don't care…take my deck…rip it apart…keep it…I don't care…"

"…No," Crystal spoke as she shook her head. "I think that's enough humiliation for now. Now stay away from me."

"…What?"

It was the exact opposite that Mary had predicted Crystal to do when she lost. Instead of saying something insulting and taking away her deck, Crystal turned around and began walking away.

"…Why?" Mary asked. "Even after everything…"

"It's because I'm not like you," Crystal responded as she stopped. "I won't ever be like you. I won't be cruel-hearted person that you are, enjoying the pain and suffering of others. And besides…"

She began walking again.

"…The greatest humiliation is nothing being done after losing to your hated enemy. You will be humiliated knowing that you've lost to them, and if you hate them enough, that fact will never leave your mind."

"Tch…"

"…However, maybe this encounter might change you," Crystal continued. "Once you let go of your grudge against me and drop your ways, find me. I'll be happy for one more rematch, but not as enemies. But for now, goodbye…"

And so she walked away, leaving Mary behind…

* * *

><p>"…Amazing. Simply amazing."<p>

Crystal suddenly stopped and looked around. The street that she was in was oddly empty of people, but she was sure she had heard a female voice nearby.

"Despite everything she had said to you, you didn't respond with the same cruelty that she had pelted you with."

The voice was right behind her. Crystal turned around and saw a girl around her age standing a few feet away.

She had the appearance of a regular person with long black hair and a dress of the same color. She had a smile on her face, but Crystal found it eerie due to the fact that she noticed that the girl's eyes were dull. The smile seemed genuine, but…

At that moment, Crystal suddenly realized that she was the girl that spoke to her before Mary found her.

"Who…who are you?" Crystal asked.

"Ah, yes…I seemed to have forgotten about introducing myself," the girl responded in a quiet tone. "…I don't have a suitable answer for you, so I will be known as Akogare. Akogare Kokoro."

"Akogare?" Crystal blinked. "Akogare" and "Kokoro" sounded familiar to her…

"A bit strange, is it not?" the girl asked. "But it is what my name shall be until I find a suitable answer to you."

"A suitable answer?"

"But enough of that," Akogare responded. "Perhaps it is good fortune that I have encountered that foul-mouthed girl. In turn of me having to listen to her somewhat harmful words, I get to encounter you. I was thinking of walking away, but the conversation that you two had interested me, so I stayed and watched everything."

She was still smiling as she continued. To Crystal, it was a bit unsettling and eerie due to the dull look on her eyes.

"So let me ask you, this Crystal Ageina. Why? Why not inflicting the pain that the girl had claimed to inflict on you in the past?"

Crystal already knew the answer before thinking about it.

"…Like I said, I won't be her," she responded. "But why are you so interested in what we were doing?"

"Hmm…" Akogare dropped her smile and pondered on the question. "…I don't know, exactly."

"…What?"

Akogare's smile returned. "But I'm sure that it will return to me. What I do know is that you are the first person who treated me kindly in this city. Almost everyone that I talk to driven me away or called me strange. But then again, I suppose you're too confused to drive me away or call me strange, but I will let this slide."

Crystal tried responding, but the girl interrupted her.

"Nonetheless, it is nice meeting you, Crystal Ageina," she said as she began turning around. "There is a tournament called the World Duel Carnival occurring here in this city, yes? Well…I'm sure we will meet again, though in a much friendlier area."

And as if nothing was wrong, the girl was already gone, leaving Crystal by herself.

"What…who was that?" she muttered.

But before she could think about it further, she felt something in her pocket rumbling, followed by the sound of a melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensional Warper<strong>

LIGHT/Machine/4/1500/1500

When this card is destroyed: You can banish 1 monster from your hand; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same Attribute and Level as the banished card.

**Leviamension the Wandering Myth**

WATER/Aqua/8/2400/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card by banishing 2 WATER monsters from your Graveyard. When this card battles: You can banish this card and the monster it attacks; Special Summon this card during your Standby Phase. When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 banished monster you own.

**Sea Spider**

WATER/Aqua/3/900/900

You can Special Summon this card if you control 1 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster.

**Dimensional Hazard**

Continuous Spell

When a player banishes a monster; Inflict 800 damage to their opponent.

(The above 4 cards are created by me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Evening Raid<strong>

What was originally planning to be a small meeting in Heartland Mall turns to a big commotion as the second Obot Invasion occurs. Things go for the worse as the security systems within the Mall gets taken over, effectively shutting the entire place down as swarms of hacked Obots take on the trapped people within. Meanwhile, oblivious to the chaos, Akane is approached by someone…

**Please Read and Review.**


	42. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

It's been a while, hasn't it?

Sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while, but along with a lack of motivation to finish the next chapter, I've been thinking about some things.

The things that can mess up the writer are ideas that suddenly come up while writing. While these ideas are great and can help out on the plot, these ideas might contradict with several plot points already created.

Admittedly, I had various ideas that were added and changed the basic plot to the story which I felt was for the best, but created a handful of inconsistencies that I would preferably not spoil that would eventually give off a case of bad writing.

There were also ideas that came to me about characterization and setting, which in my opinion would flesh out several characters more as well as give a more subtle foreshadowing on why technology hasn't really advanced given the year, which to some would find bad writing.

Unfortunately, those ideas would work better at the beginning rather than in the middle of this story, which I already felt that I could do better with.

While some of you may disagree with what I'm choosing and I apologize for this, I believe that it is the best choice: **I'm going to rewrite this story.**

The remake of this will come out very soon, but I would have a few things to point out.

First, there will be a change of setting. It still takes place at the same time as ZEXAL, but it will only be references through events and nothing more. Various characters are also changed, though it's mainly their names, age, and appearance. Also, plot points that were in or would've been in will be used in the story, either remade or enhanced.

Second, dueling won't be much of a focus in this story. Instead, I'll try and put in more focus on mystery, action, and character interaction/development.

Third, I won't be accepting OCs. OCs that were submitted and chosen to appear in the original story will appear as well.

Once again, I apologize to those that are disappointed in the news. However, I promise you that I'll try my best in the remake. This story won't be taken down, so no worries about it.

And with that, I'll see you on the remake: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Souls: Story of the People.**


End file.
